


Río Escarlata.

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, futurista, misterio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 242,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Las guerras siempre son sangrientas y complicadas, pero las cosas se complican aún más cuando tienes que elegir bandos, cuando descubres todas las traiciones, el camino más difícil y la elección más cruel que alguien tiene que hacer es decidir si dejar todo lo que conoce y ama atrás, o seguir en el mismo camino. ¿Qué va a elegir Draco?





	1. El Alistamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia me pertenece… en casi su totalidad, los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y son utilizados sin intención de lucro alguno. Las personalidades de algunos de los personajes así como su edad no corresponden a lo que la magnífica Rowling estipuló dentro de la saga de Harry Potter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott entran al complejo de La Orden ubicado en el condado de Wiltshire con la intención de hacerse de él, pero todo el plan les falla, quedándoles así, la única oportunidad, morir en la horca o alistarse en la Orden.

Sus miradas chocaron en ese momento. Ni siquiera supo en que momento había aparecido por aquel corredor en el que se encontraba esposado y siendo amedrentado por un soldado apuntándole con aquella arma en la sien. Sólo pudo observar a todo aquel grupo; y esos ojos verdes que se toparon con los de él. Se removió enfurecido pero sólo sirvió para que aquel soldado le golpeara con el cañón en la nuca.

 

— ¿Qué harán con ellos? –preguntó una voz tan aguda que parecía un chillido.

—Aún no lo sabemos, queremos ser indulgentes, después de todo, han sido manipulados.

—Piensas que serán de ayuda ¿no es así? –el tono de voz de la mujer sonó burlesco.

—No hay nadie que conozca mejor la Resistencia que la misma Resistencia –sentenció Dolohov. El segundo al mando de ese lugar.

—No te equivoques con ellos, Dolohov –advirtió la mujer, no podía levantar la vista para saber de cuál de las cuatro mujeres del grupo era la que hablaba, pero su tono era meticuloso, a pesar de ese tono tan agudo que se volvía enfadoso. Tenía que ser la mujer mayor que iba al frente –la Resistencia jamás cooperará con nosotros. No hay nada que los obligue.

—Su vida es algo –se burló el hombre.

—Se arriesgaron a venir hasta aquí, el cuartel más vigilado ¿a qué vinieron? ¿Alguno de tus hombres ha logrado sacarles acaso media palabra? –intentó levantar la mirada hasta el movimiento que alcanzó a percibir gracias a su visión periférica, pero desgraciadamente, sólo alcanzó a ver el tacón delgado y un poco alto.

—No se les ha interrogado –admitió Dolohov.

—En Wiltshire las cosas son diferentes a como las hacemos en Londres –murmuró la mujer –allá, ya estarían muertos, exhibidos a la Resistencia. Para que estuvieran al tanto, que con la Orden, nadie juega.

—Los métodos de aquí son diferentes, todos sabemos la realidad –el tono de Dolohov se volvió más agresivo –todos los malditos líderes de esa desgraciada organización se han venido hacia acá ¿sabes por qué, Umbridge? –Se burló –porque…

—Porque de seguir en Londres, estarían todos muertos. Y lo saben.

 

Alcanzó a ver la figura de esa desagradable mujer cuando se alejó por el corredor, por supuesto que su vista periférica ya no era ni de chiste nada de lo que había sido alguna vez.

 

—Es ella –murmuró su amigo Theodore Nott –es Umbridge –le informó.

—Lo escuché –gruñó y apretó la quijada cuando el soldado volvió a golpearlo.

—Guarden silencio, la escoria como ustedes no puede hablar.

—Pues lo estoy haciendo –rebatió y el golpe fue más fuerte y atinado.

 

Había pasado media hora desde que los habían atrapado, no entendía la razón por la cual sus planes habían fallado, todo había sido meticulosamente previsto, no había un margen de error tan grande como para ser descubiertos. Tenían un topo. Y él mismo iba a encontrarlo.

 

—No tenemos un plan B –le recordó Nott cuando alguien llamó al soldado.

—Ya lo sé, el maldito plan era tan efectivo como el de Surrey -le recordó.

—Alguien nos traicionó, y si no haces un plan B en menos de cinco minutos, créeme cuando te digo que estaremos exhibidos en el puente al amanecer.

—Tengo un plan –observó a Nott y sonrió –vamos a unirnos a la Orden.

—Tiene que ser una maldita broma, Draco –gruñó enfadado –prefiero estar…

—Dolohov lo dijo –murmuró –no hay nadie que conozca mejor la Orden que la Orden, y no hay nada mejor que quebrar al sistema siendo el mismo sistema.

—Van a odiarnos, van a llamarnos traidores…  van a buscarnos y…

—Lo sé –admitió –no me importa que vengan y me asesinen, Theodore –gruñó Draco –pero prefiero que sean ellos quienes me maten a que sea la maldita Orden.

—Y si… -se quedó callado –dime que decir.

—Si te preguntan, dirás todo lo obsoleto de los líderes, desde el que está más muerto ¿lo entiendes? Ninguno de los datos que des tiene que coincidir.

—Perfecto.

 

 

Los separaron, a él lo llevaron del lado Derecho del corredor mientras Theodore fue llevado al contrario, los querían solos, y sabía que sin importar lo mucho que estuviesen dispuestos a cooperar, los golpearían sin piedad, bien. Estaba listo para eso.

 

—Déjalo –la misma voz chillona del corredor le dio la orden al soldado que lo dejó caer sobre la silla –se un poco más educado con nuestro invitado.

—Sí. Señora –se disculpó con la mujer pero a él no le dijo nada.

—Ahora puedes ir a aquel rincón y venir cuando te lo ordene –el hombre se alejó.

 

La mujer se dedicó a sacar un par de formularios, los conocía muy bien, en el ataque a Surrey habían robado muchos, los habían leído.

 

—Bien ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Indagó, pero se negó a hablar, haciéndola sonreír –serás un hueso muy duro de roer ¿no es así?

—Sea aquí o en la Resistencia, van a matarme –se encogió de hombros –así que me da igual irme mudo o hablando –sonrió.

—Escuchaste la plática ¿no es así? La del corredor, bien, pues es cierta, no hay nadie que conozca mejor la estructura y el funcionalismo de la Resistencia que tú y tu amigo, si decides hablar, no hay razón para la cual irte –soltó una risita, de esa clase de risa fastidiosa que desgarraba un tanto los oídos –vamos a darte un trabajo digno, un lugar digno donde vivir, siempre y cuando, nos ayudes.

—No puedo confiar en alguien que ha estado persiguiéndome por años.

—Me disculpo por eso –comentó soltando esa risita irritante –hemos estado persiguiendo a muchos, los que comenzaron con esto. Y muchos. Tal vez como tú. Sólo son pobres víctimas, y te uniste al bando más “solidario”.

—Algo así –se encogió de hombros –jamás he estado de acuerdo con lo que se hace en la Resistencia, nos mandó aquí a morir hoy.

—Lo sé, mi joven amigo, pero en una guerra, siempre alguien tiene que morir, sean de los tuyos o de los nuestros, o personas que se encuentran entre unos y otros. La muerte siempre es condición en una guerra, deberías saberlo.

—Mis padres murieron en esa guerra –gruñó.

—Lo sé, lo comprendo y lo siento tanto, pero todos hemos perdido algo importante en la guerra, y ahora estoy tratando de ayudarte ¿qué dices?

 

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, había logrado entrar, de alguna manera, así que podía sentirse tranquilo, tenía que ganarse la confianza de todos ahí.

 

—Acepto –contestó en un tono neutro.

—Muy bien –la mujer observó al soldado detrás de él –ven aquí –retira las esposas de nuestro nuevo amigo –llévalo a donde ya sabes. Me reuniré con él más tarde.

 

 

Draco avanzó junto al soldado que no tenía una cara muy agradable, estaba molesto, tal vez esa mujer espantosa que le hacía pensar en un enorme sapo había arruinado la diversión de ese soldado y sus estúpidos amigos.

 

—Ahí dentro encontrarás un uniforme –informó –también una ducha y un poco de comida, es el nivel básico –informó –si quieres sobrevivir, es mejor que no seas idiota.

 

Draco asintió, y se giró para ver alrededor, había varios catres colocados en filas, como si pensaran que harían su propio ejército para acabar con la Resistencia, se burló un poco. No lo lograrían.

 

Se duchó con calma, no podía recordar la última vez que había tomado una ducha caliente y tan reconfortante como esa, observó con desagrado el uniforme de la Orden. Eran unos pantalones verde botella con bolsas a los costados, las botas de combate eran color café oscuro, la playera combinaba con las botas.

 

Se vistió de mala gana y después avanzó hasta la charola con un poco de comida que estaba sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, devoró todo lo que su estómago le permitió de lo que había y levantó la vista, llevó sus manos a su espalda para tomar su arma pero recordó que había sido desarmado cuando lo atraparon.

 

—Me dan ganas de asesinarte al verte vestido así –gruñó Theodore entrando con el ceño fruncido.

—Me dan ganas de matarme a mí mismo por ir vestido así –admitió.

—Lo sé –negó –iré a seguir tus ejemplos, que esa mujer no tarda en reunirse.

—Te golpearon –murmuró.

—No se las puse del todo fácil –se encogió de hombros.

—Ve a ducharte –ordenó.

 

Caminó de un lado a otro esperando a Nott, sabía que también tardaría duchándose, no todos los días tienes ciertos lujos, no siendo de la Resistencia, donde lo más cercano a una ducha, es una cascada.

 

—Creo que están confiando muy pronto en nosotros –habló Nott saliendo completamente vestido.

—No están confiando en nosotros, nos están poniendo a prueba, que es muy diferente.

—Draco, en serio ¿planeas que actuemos como traidores? –la expresión de Nott fue clara.

—Comprendo todo esto, Theodore, pero… es la única opción, también así, podemos saber quién es el maldito que nos traicionó, si ellos están dentro de nuestra rebelión ¿Por qué nosotros no vamos a estar dentro del sistema?

—Tienes razón –admitió.

 

 

Eligió su catre mientras Theodore disfrutaba de la comida que había dejado el chico, y comprendía todo, desde que se tardara en la ducha hasta que comiera como un cerdo.

 

—Hacía tanto que no me saciaba –admitió Nott.

—Estamos en las mismas, a esta hora…

 

Los dos observaron hacia la puerta, entró un par de soldados y al final, la ridícula mujer.

 

—Supongo que no tengo que presentarlos a ustedes, pero ustedes sí tienen que presentarse conmigo.

—Draco Malfoy –habló un tanto incómodo.

—Theodore Nott –frunció el ceño al contestar.

—Dolores Umbridge –soltó esa risa enfadosa –soy la encargada del Departamento de Defensa en Londres, he venido aquí, porque mi jefe, en Londres, considera que aquí son muy suaves con sus ex compañeros de rebelión.

—Usted lo ha sido con nosotros –interrumpió Nott.

—Lo sé, joven Nott, pero no debe confundir suavidad con confianza, tendrán que trabajar en eso, y… mientras más rebeldes maten, más confianza en ustedes tendremos –sonrió –mientras tanto –caminó hasta la puerta –hemos colocado su nombre en los alistamientos de la Orden –los observó sobre su hombro –y… para que no exista dudas, les hemos otorgado un importante papel en la vida militar de aquí –se fue no sin antes otorgar una risa fastidiosa.

—Descansen –ordenó un soldado –mañana por la mañana alguien vendrá por ustedes y les asignará su trabajo.

—Bien –contestaron a unísono.

—Insisto. Esto es muy simple, Draco, creo que las cosas saldrán mal.

—Lo están –admitió –es la primera vez que ponen el nombre de rebeldes en los alistamientos, al amanecer, todos sabrán que los hemos traicionado.

—Vendrán a matarnos –sentenció Nott.

 

 

Los dos se acostaron mirando al techo, no iban a poder dormir, sabían que a estas horas, había alguien corriendo a avisar que sus nombres aparecían en el alistamiento, no quería ni imaginar qué clase de trabajo les pondrían, y las palabras de esa mujer seguían revolviendo su cabeza  _Mientras más rebeldes maten, más confianza tendremos en ustedes._ Tan sólo de pensar que tendría que matar a alguien de los suyos. Lo hacían querer ir a colgarse el mismo al puente.

 

—No sé si podré, Draco –admitió Theodore –si me topo con alguien de nuestros amigos, no sé si pueda dispararles a matar.

—Ellos te dispararán a matar –admitió Draco.

—Lo sé, pero ellos pensarán que soy un traidor, y yo sabré que no es así.

—Morir por una buena causa es mejor que morir por nada –sonrió al recordar esas palabras.

—Lo sé –admitió Nott –intentemos dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado.

 

Escuchó a Nott roncar pasada la madrugada, y lo entendía, había dado batalla a la Orden, porque sabía que así no se sentiría todo un traidor, además, había estado vigilando toda esa semana, comprendía que estaba cansado, por otro lado, él tenía otra cosa en la cual pensar ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando se topara de frente con Pansy? No quería ni imaginarse a sí mismo dañándola, matándola sólo para un bien común, si los planes de esa tarde hubiesen funcionado, estaría con ella a esa hora, teniendo sexo apasionado, como normalmente lo tenían, no iba a perdonarse si le pasaba algo por un estúpido plan B que no era ni siquiera la mitad de importante de lo que Pansy era para él.

 

Intentó imaginar la gloria con la que volvería si su plan resultaba un éxito, no importaba mucho una victoria total, sólo una victoria pequeña, la cabeza de Dolores Umbridge sería uno de los mejores pequeños-grandes triunfos, la encardada de la Defensa, la que había sentenciado a muchos de sus amigos a morir antes de que escaparan de Londres, no la conocía hasta ese momento, pero iba a matarla a ella y a todo aquel que estuviese de acuerdo con los métodos sádicos y distorsionados que esa asquerosa Dolores Umbridge tenía.

 

Se levantó apresurado cuando escuchó que se acercaban, había podido dormir cerca de dos horas, de algo a nada, era algo, y por un instante, perdió sentido de la ubicación, se imaginó a sí mismo recostado junto al cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

 

Vaya manera de caer a la realidad, un hombre alto y delgado entró, lo observó sin expresión alguna y caminó a patear la cama de Theodore, que seguía dormido, confiando a que Draco lo prevendría de cualquier amenaza.

 

—Despierta, holgazán –gruñó el soldado.

 

Caminaron por un enorme y ancho pasillo, siempre giraban a la derecha, sin excepción alguna, todo era a la derecha, hasta que entraron a un amplio vestíbulo, con una alfombra roja cubriendo todo el piso, estaba vació, salvo por los arcos al fondo, las cortinas abiertas de algún material suave y blanquezco, la luz que entraba era suficiente como para no dejar sombra alguna, la puerta detrás de uno de los arcos al fondo se abrió, dejando paso a más soldados.

 

—Se nos han unido dos –habló Dolohov llegando hasta el frente –es mejor que nada –se burló y los demás soldados le imitaron.

 

El hombre avanzó de un lado a otro, llevándose la mano a la barbilla meditando en su siguiente paso, ese hombre tenía que ser muy inteligente y estratega para no confiar en ellos, tener siempre sus reservas con un par de rebeldes, pero la gente de la Orden muchas veces sólo llegaba a su puesto por las amistades importantes que tuviesen. Ese podía ser el caso de Dolohov.

 

—Sr. Dolohov –entró un soldado al lugar.

—Me interrumpes ahora, que estoy pensando en qué será mejor para esos dos.

—Un par de golpes, para que no olviden que están con nosotros –sugirió.

—Bien –admitió –tú y tú –señaló a dos hombres altos y fornidos –unos cuantos golpes no molestarán a Dolores –se burló –bien ¿a qué viniste?

 

 

Los dos soldados llegaron hasta ellos y los golpearon poco, pero con la suficiente fuerza.

 

—Estará aquí en diez minutos –informó el soldado que había llegado minutos atrás.

—Gracias por informarme –se giró hasta Draco y Theodore –tú, el rubio, vendrás conmigo, tú –señaló a Nott –irás con Neville, a la cocina y ayudarás en lo que ese inútil te diga.

—A sus órdenes –murmuró Nott y avanzó fuera del lugar.

—Del otro lado, inútil –se burló Dolohov.

—Claro –frunció los labios y caminó al lado opuesto.

—Zabini –pronunció, un chico alto, de piel obscura dio un paso adelante tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si señor –contestó.

—Vendrás conmigo y con el nuevo, conducirás –ordenó.

 

El chico avanzó con una gran sonrisa, Draco no entendía que pasaba, pero de todos modos caminó detrás de Dolohov.

 

—Por fin ha llegado –murmuró el hombre.

—Hemos estado esperando por ella desde hace un mes, Señor –intervino Zabini.

—Lo sé, espero que se acostumbre a un lugar como éste, y que no sea como Dolores, o será una pesadilla.

—La vi en Londres el verano pasado, Señor, la Sra. Dolores y ella son diferentes, aunque también tiene un fuerte carácter –sonrió.


	2. Prueba de Lealtad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para La Orden, lo único que les importa es la lealtad y que tanto estás dispuesto hacer para mantener el poder, así que la prueba de Lealtad de uno de los rebeldes, para asegurarse de que está de su lado, es hacerse cargo de una chica torpe, pero importante dentro de la vida de La Orden.

El trayecto fue largo, de veinte minutos, lo cual no entendió, se supone que esa persona llegaba en diez minutos ¿la haría esperar tanto tiempo si se supone que es importante? Esas personas sí que eran un caos, en la Resistencia, cuando los jefes se reúnen, es casi como la sentencia  a muerte tardarse tanto.

 

Zabini estacionó el jeep. Los tres bajaron y caminaron hasta otro jeep estacionado, pero no había nadie, lo comprendió, él también se hubiese ido de tener que esperar tanto tiempo.

 

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó un auto acercarse, no sabía que tan alerta tenían que estar los soldados de la Orden, pero para ellos, esa clase de descuidos como el de Zabini era la diferencia entre la vida, y la muerte.

 

El jeep color arena se detuvo un poco tarde, pero a tiempo para no atropellarlo, tanto Zabini como Dolohov habían retrocedido asustados.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó el hombre –se me es complicado conducir este tipo de autos –sonrió.

—Cualquier auto es difícil para ti, Seamus –reprochó una mujer.

 

Draco observó al otro lado, lo primero que notó fueron los cabellos rojos meciéndose con el aire, la sonrisa burlona fue lo segundo y los ojos chocolate fueron lo tercero.

 

—Bien, deberías agradecer que no te he matado en el camino –frunció el ceño.

—El ganado no puede decir lo mismo –se acomodó la falda y avanzó hasta ellos tres.

—Hace un mes que estaba prevista su llegada –murmuró Dolohov.

—Lo siento, pero al final, el profesor Dumbledore ha pensado que debería permanecer un poco allá, mientras las cosas seguían un tanto fuera de control.

—Lo comprendo, avisar hubiese sido mejor.

—Dolohov –murmuró el chico al que la mujer llamó Seamus –no eres autoridad para cuestionar porque el profesor no ha llamado para decir que la visita se retrasaba.

—Lo sé –gruñó.

—Son ellos, supongo –dijo Seamus observando a Draco y a Zabini.

—Así es –admitió Dolohov –él es Zabini –señaló al chico junto a él y él es…

—Malfoy –murmuró.

—Sí, Malfoy, y como órdenes expresas de la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa de Londres, la Señorita Dolores Umbridge. Malfoy será el encargado de su seguridad –informó haciendo que la sonrisa se borrara en el rostro de Zabini y el desagrado se incrementara en el de Draco.

—Bien, estaré en contacto –informó Seamus a la chica.

—Te enviaré mi reporte esta noche –asintió.

—Atrapa a esos bastardos por nosotros, _querida_ –sonrió y se alejó el jeep.

 

Hubo un extraño e incómodo momento y Dolohov tuvo que aclararse la garganta, algo le dijo a Draco que esa chica era algo más importante que el mismo hombre ahí, junto a ellos.

 

—Zabini, Malfoy, les presento a la Señorita Weasley, estarán a cargo de su seguridad –informó.

—Disculpe, Sr. Dolohov –intervino Zabini –desde hace un mes, cuando se programó la llegada de la Srta. Weasley… se estableció que yo sería el encargado…

—Las cosas han cambiado, Zabini, no puedo discutir con la Srta. Umbridge.

—Nadie discute con ella, así es mi tía –informó la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida.

—Pero…

—Ella ha establecido que es una buena prueba para saber la lealtad de éste rebelde –informó Dolohov –si realmente está de nuestro lado, vivirá.

— ¿Lo llamaste rebelde? –los ojos de la chica dieron directo con los de Draco.

—Se han unido a las filas anoche –admitió Dolohov.

—Mi tía planea poner todo esto en riesgo al ponerme de protector a… un rebelde.

—Sí –sonrió Dolohov.

—Me niego, quiero que sea mi tía la que me informe algo así de…

 

Caminó molesta hacia el jeep al fondo tropezando a causa de los tacones.

 

—Debería tener más cuidado, Srta. Weasley –soltó mordaz Draco al detenerla.

—Siempre tengo cuidado –lo aventó molesta y fue hasta el jeep.

—Es inteligente –informó Dolohov –pero tan torpe como la mierda –se burló.

 

Los tres hombres avanzaron hasta el jeep, el rostro enfurecido de Zabini se volvió amable cuando notó que le tocaría ir en la parte de atrás con ella, así que no fue un misterio para Draco, lo que Zabini buscaba de ser el encargado de la seguridad de esa chica, era porque le interesaba sexualmente, no por que cuidar de ella fuera algo realmente importante o de vida o muerte. Mientras no supiera que tan importante era ella realmente, pensaba hacer bien su trabajo, en segunda instancia, dejaría que la Resistencia la tomara como rehén si resultaba ser importante.

 

—Necesito un lugar alejado –le informó a Dolohov.

—No será problema, el cuartel tiene lugares alejados, ocultos y a simple vista, sólo es necesario que señale el lugar donde quiera que la ubiquen y todo listo.

—Me parece bien –se giró para ver el camino, Draco la observó por el retrovisor, estaba nerviosa, se le notaba, no sabía si por estar sola en un auto con tres hombres o como se los había confiado Dolohov, era tan torpe que intentaba pensar en cómo bajarse del auto sin caerse de bruces.

 

Entraron al complejo desde otro lado que Draco no había visto ni siquiera en los planos que tenían cuando hicieron el plan de ataque, siguió a Dolohov y a Zabini por un largo corredor, la chica iba junto a él, intentando observar sobre el hombro de Dolohov y de Zabini, seguía nerviosa y eso que no se había caído al bajar del auto.

 

Entraron a una oficina completamente extraña, tenía un decorado de gatos por todos lados, el olor a té hizo que le crujiera el estómago y que la chica lo observara frunciendo el ceño, tal parecía que ella no conocía el significado del hambre.

 

— ¡Ginevra, cariño! –Chilló la mujer –has llegado bien ¿cierto?

—Me puedes decir la razón por la que pones a un rebelde a cuidar de mí.

—Es algo así como su prueba de confianza para con la Orden, cariño –sonrió.

—Sólo dime que me quieres muerta y sería más sencillo, tía Umbridge.

—Cariño, claro que no te quiero muerta, mi hermana te encargó mucho conmigo antes de que…

—Esos rebeldes la asesinaran –le informó.

—No todos los rebeldes son iguales, él y su amigo están aquí, dispuestos a ayudarnos a vencerlos.

—Si venden a los suyos… ¿Qué te hace pensar que no nos venderán a nosotros?

—Ni siquiera sabe quién eres, cariño, mientras lo averigua solo, se debatirá si en protegerte o no –sonrió la mujer.

— ¿Por qué tendría que averiguar quién soy? –frunció el ceño.

—Exactamente –informó la mujer –tú sabrás si le dices quien eres, es obvio que tu nombre ya lo sabe, pero no tus habilidades y destrezas, mucho menos tu puesto.

—Bien ¿alguien más aquí lo sabe? –elevó una ceja y la mujer negó.

—Informaré al profesor Dumbledore de todas formas de esto, y… necesito un lugar donde dormir.

—Ya está listo –le informó –sé lo mucho que te gusta estar alejada, así que está lo suficiente alejado del bullicio de la gente.

—Eres la mejor –sonrió pesadamente.

—Lo sé, todo lo necesario por ti, cariño, eres mi favorita.

 

 

Draco la siguió cuando ella salió de la oficina, Zabini tardó un poco en seguirlos.

 

—Todo un rebelde –se burló –todos son igual de cobardes en cuanto ven la muerte cerca –murmuró, haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo te hace falta tener una risa idéntica para ser igual de…

—Es mejor que no te dirijas a mí así –se giró hasta él deteniéndose.

—Sólo demuestro lo bien que sale juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas –se encogió de hombros.

—Todos los rebeldes son iguales –elevó las cejas.

—Y todos los de la Orden también son iguales.

—Nosotros, estamos intentando salvar lo poco que los rebeldes han dejado –informó –no como ustedes, que iniciaron esta guerra, siguieron los ideales de un montón de gente a la cual no le preocupaba el futuro…

—Jamás estuve de acuerdo con la Resistencia –mintió –sólo hay personas que quedan atoradas entre la guerra –gruñó –y es más fácil ser aceptado en la Resistencia que en la Orden.

—Así de equivocados son los ideales de la Resistencia que admiten a cualquiera en sus listas –sonrió –no me creo que no estás de acuerdo en esos ideales.

—Eso no es mi asunto, mi único asunto aquí, es mantenerla con vida, ya lo ha escuchado –le otorgó una sonrisa fastidiosa.

—Sé de lo que son capaces los de tu clase –le informó –y me encargaré de que seas puesto más a prueba que nadie más al alistarse.

—Haga lo pertinente, Srta. Weasley.

 

La chica se giró y siguió caminando, delante de él, Zabini se colocó a su lado y sonrió, la pelirroja tenía un caminar elegante, eso y un cuerpo esbelto y formado, esa era la razón por la que Zabini no dejara de dedicarle miradas fortuitas a la espalda y trasero de la mujer.

 

—Te has unido, Zabini –habló y lo observó por su hombro –deberías tener más cuidado de él que de mí –ordenó.

—No está armado, Srta. Weasley –informó el chico.

—Vaya ¿eso tiene que tenerme más feliz? –Se burló –si no me mata él, serán sus amigos y pondrá como excusa el no estar armado –negó –ahora entiendo porque la situación está así.

 

Marcó el código en la puerta y ésta chilló abriéndose de inmediato, los hombres entraron después de ella, Draco observó cada detalle del laboratorio en el que habían llegado, su compañero de _equipo_ no prestó atención, tal vez él ya estaba muy acostumbrado a los lugares así.

 

—Ginevra –se escuchó la voz masculina en algún lugar, la mano de Draco fue hasta su espalda pero recordó que no traía su arma.

—El Profesor Horace Slughorn –sonrió amable –es un placer verlo, profesor.

—Es un honor tenerte aquí, querida, ahora, te informaré la situación actual, que no me gusta para nada, nadie ha podido echar andar este cacharro desde que se descompuso.

—Lo dejé funcionando a la perfección –frunció el ceño.

—Por allá –le señaló un perchero.

 

Caminó hasta ese lugar, se colocó una bata que tenía grabado el nombre de una tal Millicent Bulstrode. Se colocó unas gafas cuadradas y pequeñas y se sentó en el banquillo, el rubio la observó fruncir el cejo y morderse el labio en forma de frustración, para después mover ágilmente sus dedos sobre el teclado.

 

—Ha sido una falla del sistema –le informó al hombre –alguien intentó codificar el sistema, pero obviamente sus habilidades son mínimas, tal vez fueron sus amigos, Sr. Malfoy ¿Qué sabe de eso? –lo observó.

—Si fueron ellos, me temo que no fui informado –admitió.

—Para pasar _mi prueba_ de confianza, debe esforzarse más y mentir mejor.

—No estoy mintiendo –rebatió enfadado.

—No puedes hablarle así –informó enfadado el profesor Slughorn.

—No se preocupe –lo tranquilizó la chica –es normal que no pudiesen reparar el daño causado por los intrusos –se puso de pie y caminó hasta otra máquina.

—Lo diseñaste, nadie lo conoce mejor que tú, es obvio.

—Falta mi código para volver a activarse –el cabello suelto resbaló por su rostro –no sé quién lo dañó, pero sin duda sabe lo que hace la máquina.

—Tenemos un mes intentando encontrarlos –admitió el hombre.

—Será cuestión de segundos en cuanto cargue de nuevo el sistema –informó con una sonrisa.

—Bien ¿cuánto tardará en cargarse todo el sistema?

—Una semana –se enderezó y volvió al perchero.

—Supongo que irás a descansar –sonrió el viejo.

—Tomaré una ducha primero, no soportó los viajes largos –se encogió de hombros.

 

Abrazó al hombre, dejó la bata y se quitó las gafas para después salir del laboratorio.

 

La siguieron en silencio un trayecto de diez minutos por un laberinto interminable, ella tenía que conocer perfectamente el lugar, porque en ningún momento preguntó el camino hacia el lugar donde dormiría… es más. Ni siquiera había preguntado en qué lugar. Dormiría.

 

—Pueden irse, no los necesitaré –les informó –los quiero a primera hora en el laboratorio –se giró hasta ambos –tienen que estar a cada lado de la puerta incluso antes de que yo llegue ¿les queda claro?

—A sus órdenes –sonrió Zabini.

—Y a usted, Malfoy ¿le quedó claro o tengo que suplicar por sus servicios?

—Perfectamente claro –se dio media vuelta.

—Le dije que podía irse, pero no le dije en qué momento ¿o sí? –le sonrió.

 

Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en Zabini que había agachado la cabeza y había comenzado a reír.

 

—Tiene usted razón, mis disculpas por ello ¿pero hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted ya que no necesita de mi protección ahora?

—No necesito de su protección –observó a Zabini –tampoco la de él –se encogió de hombros –sólo es protocolo –se burló –es probable que sus hombres puedan entrar, Sr. Malfoy, pero no salir, el claro ejemplo es que usted no pudo salir.

—Debería cambiar el protocolo.

—No podría, aunque deseara –se encogió de hombros –no poseo tanto poder.

 

Abrió la puerta y cruzó, observó con atención y después suspiró.

 

—Ahora pueden irse –cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

 

Se giró enfadado y avanzó a grandes zancadas, Zabini iba detrás de él burlándose de cómo le había hablado, ahora recordaba porque razón odiaba tanto a la maldita Orden, a pesar de que eran unos asesinos sin compasión, siempre se creían superiores a todos.

 

—Lo dije, tiene un carácter fuerte –habló Zabini –bien, soy Blaise –lo sujetó del brazo.

—Draco –contestó en tono seco –y no es que sea de carácter fuerte, es sólo una chiquilla malcriada creyéndose superior.

—Es superior –se encogió de hombros –gracias a ella, tu plan falló –le informó en tono bajo –puede que tus amigos dañaran su sistema, pero… la seguridad aquí… es inquebrantable, sabíamos que venían incluso antes de que tocaran el perímetro.

—Y… ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto? –lo observó.

—Porque somos del mismo equipo –se encogió de hombros –ahora estás con la Orden, y es mi deber que sepas que cuentas conmigo en la difícil tarea de cuidar de esa torpe chica –apretó más el hombro de Draco y lo soltó para sacar su arma –ten, puedes usar la mía.

—Y… ¿no van a regañarte por ello?

—No es necesario que la uses –sonrió –ya lo dijo ella, esto sólo es por protocolo, y para cuando planee salir del complejo.

—No entiendo para que saldría.

—Ella encabeza la expedición cuando encontramos a unos rebeldes.

—Es torpe y descuidada –se quejó.

—Pero tan hábil como para ser la única que entienda esos aparatos que manejan aquí. Tengo diez años intentado ser capaz de usar el detector que inventó el profesor Dumbledore, pero jamás he sido capaz.

—Debe ser algo muy avanzado.

—Y lo es –admitió el chico –por allá está la cocina, puedes comer algo, debo imaginar que tu amigo está ahí, con el idiota de Longbottom.

—Gracias.

 

Se alejó en la dirección que le dio, no iba a ser tan idiota, no iba a dejar sus instintos y confiar en la primera persona que se comporta amable, después de todo, aún seguía siendo el nuevo, el rebelde y él ya tenía diez años siendo parte de la Orden. Y esos malditos no olvidan fácilmente de qué lugar provienes.

 

Cruzó la puerta, la cocina era enorme, había muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro apurados, detectó a Nott después de un par de minutos, usaba su habilidad con el cuchillo para cortar papas.

 

—Quien iba a decirlo –se burló el rubio y se recargó para admirar las papas cortadas.

—Un puesto importante dentro de la vida militar del complejo –le recordó.

—Y lo es, hermano –se burló Draco –alimentar a todos y no envenenarlos claramente es que confían demasiado en ti –sonrió burlón.

—Eres un maldito infeliz –gruñó –pero… dime ¿Qué te han puesto a hacer a ti?

—Bueno, pues…

—N-no hables con él –dijo un chico un tanto nervioso –tú, nuevo, ponte a picar las papas más rápido –Draco le dedicó una mirada ruda, logrando ponerlo más nervioso.

—Si tú tienes hambre, ve al comedor, en un momento te llevarán de comer, no quiero que contamines algo aquí.

—Haz caso –se encogió de hombros Nott.

—Bien.

 

Se alejó de la mesa y salió por la puerta que le habían indicado, era un lugar amplio, se sentó en la mesa junto a la ventana, alcanzaba a ver el bosque, en ese momento desearía estar junto a Pansy, y no ahí. Las comodidades era algo a lo que fácilmente se pudiese acostumbrar. Pero no a los ideales. Sentía por todo su cuerpo la traición que estaba cometiendo a los ojos de todos los demás. Iban a matarlo si lo encontraban, porque él no se atrevería a levantar el arma en contra de las personas que consideraba su gente.

 

Después de comer fue hasta el lugar donde les habían dejado dormir, había una pequeña maleta sobre su catre y otra sobre el de Theodore, así que lo abrió con precaución, pero sólo había más ropa que pudiese usar, así que la puso debajo del catre y se acostó, mirando al techo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

 

Cerca de las ocho abrió los ojos, Nott estaba junto a él, con el ceño fruncido, se había bañado y ahora tenía la toalla enrolada en las caderas.

 

—Iré a cenar –informó –no puedo creer que mientras nosotros estamos aquí, comiendo como reyes, nuestra gente se está quedando con hambre ¿sabes cuanta comida se desperdicia? –soltó enfadado.

—Puedo imaginarlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no se lo dan a los perros, o no, la comida se hace especialmente para los humanos, a los perros se les hace otra clase de comida –bufó –se les alimenta cinco veces al día, y se les entrena para que no se pongan obesos y estén ágiles y en forma para cazar a los rebeldes.

—Ahora entiendo porque siempre daban con nosotros, los tratan como reyes –se burló.

—Pues iré a cenar –negó –comeré todo lo posible, en lo que volvemos con los nuestros.

—Robaremos comida, no te preocupes –sonrió.

—Por supuesto que la robaré –se burló Nott –no voy a dejarles nada.

 

Avanzaron tranquilos hacia el comedor, la mayoría de los soldados estaban ahí, comiendo, en medio de una algarabía enorme, como si no estuviesen en medio de una guerra, como si nada más les preocupara. Era algo indignante para ellos, que fuera algo tomado tan a la ligera.


	3. Ladrón.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Ginevra Weasley trajo consigo una llegada más, un Ladrón que está dispuesto a hacer de todo, por hacerse de archivos confidenciales que benefician mucho a La Orden.

Theodore y Draco fueron a sentarse hasta el fondo, en otra mesa que daba una vista más privilegiada del exterior.

 

—Comienzo a creer que ser parte de la cocina es bueno –sonrió Nott.

—Te estabas quejando hace cuantos ¿diez minutos?

—Bueno ¿Qué has averiguado tú? –elevó las cejas.

—Una puerta que no aparece en nuestro mapa –admitió –y un laboratorio lleno de máquinas ¿sabes si alguien intentó robar el sistema de la Orden? –indagó y observó a todos lados para ver si alguien los veía. Y así era. Ni siquiera notó en qué momento había entrado al lugar, sólo que todos se quedaron callados cuando entró.

—Por aquí, cariño –le llamó Dolores Umbridge.

 

La mirada de la pelirroja se posó también en Nott y después avanzó decidida hasta la mesa donde estaban los más importantes del lugar.

 

—La forma en la que nos ha visto es…

—Disculpen –carraspeó la garganta Umbridge –sólo quiero hacer las cosas formales, y presentarles a mi sobrina, Ginevra Weasley –la hizo ponerse de pie –es la pasante del Departamento de Investigación y como saben, es una de las responsables de que todo nuestro complejo tenga la máxima seguridad, es la razón por la que esos rebeldes no han podido atacarnos y masacrarnos como lo hicieron con nuestros hermanos de Surrey.

 

Todos le aplaudieron y ella sonrió satisfecha, así que ella era una pasante del Departamento de Investigación, por supuesto que era un tanto importante, y ahora sabía que si los atacaban, debería olvidar que Blaise Zabini le había dado un arma.

 

—Sabes quién es ella ¿cierto? –indagó Nott.

—Ella es mi trabajo –se encogió de hombros –tengo que cuidar su seguridad fuera del complejo, pero es tan engreída como para pensar que no la necesita.

—Longbottom no paró de hablar de ella, creo que está enamorado de ella –se encogió de hombros –por lo que me estuvo contando, y es porque soy la única persona que le hace caso –aclaró –estuvieron estudiando juntos, los padres de Longbottom eran muy amigos de los padres de Ginevra Weasley.

—No me imagino que clase de personas eran –admitió Draco observándola.

—Eran parte de la Orden –admitió –nació en Londres. A comienzos de la división y sus padres junto a su tía Umbridge y un tal profesor Dumbledore crearon la Orden –se encogió de hombros –los atacaron en su cumpleaños número seis –informó –fueron de los nuestros que atacaron a su familia en una tranquila noche de Agosto.

—Crearon la Orden, lo merecían –admitió Draco.

—Tal vez nosotros iniciamos esta masacre ¿no lo has pensado?

—Te estás poniendo de su lado –gruñó Draco enfadado –eres increíble, Nott, no pensé que en diez horas te volvieras uno de ellos –se fue furioso.

 

Salió furioso del lugar, no podía creer que Nott comenzará a dudar de la Resistencia ahora, después de todo lo que la Resistencia había hecho por ellos, si Minerva McGonagall no los hubiese recibido como parte de ellos, posiblemente no hubiesen vivido mucho, si los padres de esa chica habían sido asesinados, seguramente habían sido merecedores de la muerte, la Resistencia sólo luchaba para quitar la tiranía que había impuesto la Orden después de la guerra, querían y apoyaban la libertad y la igualdad. No querían más tiranía.

 

Se dejó caer en su catre, se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y no se molestó por subir los pies sin quitarse las botas.

 

Nott se unió a él una hora después. No dijo nada, también estaba molesto, una opinión era normal, más en él, Theodore siempre había sido muy lógico, era de las pocas personas que escuchaba todas las versiones y señalaba los puntos en que coincidían para hacer una teoría de lo que realmente ocurría, aparte de eso, era el único amigo que le quedaba, había sido Nott el que había dicho preferir la horca antes de ser parte de la Orden, y ahora estaba molesto con él, no sabía si por haberse relacionado rápido, o por tener un "trabajo" mejor de lo que él tenía.

 

—No me volví uno de ellos –habló Nott –sólo te digo que alguien inicio con esto, no sé quién fue, y si fue la Resistencia, no hace diferencia ¿lo escuchas? Sólo te estoy diciendo esto, tenía seis malditos años cuando vio a unos rebeldes asesinar a sus padres frente a sus bonitos ojos, te lo recuerdo, hermano, somos parte de la Resistencia porque la Orden mató a nuestros padres ¿estarías con la Orden si los asesinos fueran la Resistencia?

 

Draco observó en silencio y la información daba vueltas en su cabeza, como era costumbre, tal vez, Nott tenía un poco de razón.

 

— ¿Sus bonitos ojos? –frunció el ceño.

—Todos los soldados están hablando de las lindas piernas que tiene, y tu compañero... Zabini, habla del delicado trasero y los menudos pechos que tiene, así que en comparación, estoy siendo educado y caballero –se encogió de hombros –porque tiene bonitos ojos, y que tú tengas novia y le seas fiel, no significa que yo tenga esa misma situación, puedo darme el lujo de verle como lo que es, una mujer demasiado guapa.

—Suponía que tenías mejores gustos, eso es todo –sonrío.

—Con gusto cambiara mi trabajo pica papas por el tuyo.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Nott, es tan fastidiosa, que la asesinaría, de no saber que la Resistencia es capaz de atacarnos y dejaré que se la lleven, la asesinaría.

—Si haces eso, nos ejecutarán, me ejecutarán, porque yo estaré en la cocina mientras tú eres capaz de escapar –contestó desesperado.

—Nadie va a ejecutarte, lo juro –lo tranquilizó –no puedo defenderla del todo ¿recuerdas? Estoy desarmado, los nuestros nunca van desarmados.

—Cierto –asintió.

 

Tomó los cigarrillos de Nott y salió, aprovechando que las cosas entre ellos habían vuelto a la amistad de siempre, así que decidió dar un paseo y fumar un poco, después de todo, era una costumbre.

 

Observó a los soldados, estaban charlando tranquilos y dando la espalda al bosque, ahora que estaba de éste lado, las cosas le parecían completamente diferentes, no le parecían los soldados súper preparados y atentos como antes, eran tan descuidados como un niño recién nacido encargado de vigilar la puerta.

 

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un crujido a unos pasos, sacó el arma que Zabini le había dado y fue en dirección al sonido, escuchó a alguien correr y alejarse, no podía ser de los suyos, porque todos en la Resistencia sabían perfectamente huir en silencio, siempre lo hacían, de eso dependía su vida y la de todos, no podían darse el lujo de dejar que les siguieran hasta los demás, hasta el líder.

 

Corrió con esa agilidad y habilidad que Remus le había enseñado cuando  era un niño de diez años.

 

Vio una sombra salir del bosque y correr hasta el complejo, se guardó el arma al ver a esa persona desaparecer al llegar al muro, sólo había un lugar al cual ir, el balcón.

 

Subió con agilidad, tomó su arma y abrió la puerta corrediza con cuidado, la luz en el interior estaba encendida, se acercó a la computadora del escritorio, tenía una cosa incrustada y por lo que se veía, estaba robando archivos, así que la jaló, fuera quien fuera, saldría al ver lo que hizo, pero como no fue así, se guardó el artefacto en la bolsa lateral derecha.

 

Levantó el arma y apuntó a la puerta cuando se abrió, la chica se pegó a la puerta y soltó un débil grito.

 

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –soltó furiosa al reconocerlo.

—No sabía que...

—Ustedes los rebeldes y su maldita manía de... Espera, son unos rateros.

—Había alguien afuera, sólo le seguí hasta aquí, de saber que era a usted a quien el intruso atacaría, le habría estrechado la mano.

—Por supuesto –avanzó hasta el balcón se asomó y retrocedió de inmediato –bastante alto como para que una persona _normal_ subiera, si no es de los tuyos... No encuentro lógica.

 

Entró de nuevo y observó a Draco con el ceño fruncido,

 

—Dejaré pasar esto, la próxima haré que lo azoten quinientas veces, porque soy caritativa, ahora márchese, Malfoy.

—Claro –se encogió de hombros y se giró para ir hasta la puerta.

—Pero antes, devuélveme lo que tomaste –se giró para observarla pero notó la incredulidad en su rostro –anda, sé buen soldado y devuelve lo que te robaste.

—Pero qué demonios...

—Dile que me lo devuelva –Ginevra intentó girarse pero rodearon su cuello con un brazo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –murmuró la chica.

—Todos ustedes son iguales, se hacen los estúpidos, dile a tu soldado que me dé lo que robó de tu computador.

— ¿Sabes de lo que está hablando? –Indagó Ginevra.

—Me temo que no –negó Draco.

—Perfecto, quise hacer esto hace muchos años, cuando entré a la bonita casa residencial de tus padres en Londres hace dieciséis años –olfateó su cabello y pegó sus labios a la mejilla de la chica y después por su cuello y hombro –claro que te has vuelto una chica atractiva, despiertas algo que no despertó hace años –le colocó la punta de una navaja en el cuello –retrocede un paso, chico –ordenó –y quiero que saques lo que te has guardado en la bolsa lateral derecha.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –la respiración de Ginevra se alteró.

—Mientras estabas adentro, charlando con Dumbledore en aquel cuarto, aproveche para robar el archivo de rastreo, pero él arrancó el dispositivo extraíble y lo robó.

—No se lo entregues, en ese caso –le ordenó cuando Draco bajo la mano hasta la bolsa.

—Baja el arma, de todos modos, por muy buen tino que tengas, tendrás que matarla para poder matarme después.

—Te diriges a la persona correcta –se burló la pelirroja –porque es la única persona en todo el complejo que me dejará morir si es necesario.

—Quiero ver eso –la punta de la navaja se encajó dejando un hilo escarlata bajar de la garganta hasta el pecho de la chica.

—Bien –Draco sujetó el arma de forma que no podría usarla, se agachó lentamente y puso el arma en el suelo y después la alejó con una patada –voy a entregarte lo que tomé.

—Así se habla –sonrío.

 

Draco observó al hombre de piel pálida y sus ojos azules pálidos no se le hicieron familiares, no lo conocía, aunque era imposible que conociera a todos los miembros de la Resistencia, y si decía que hace dieciséis años había matado a los padres de Ginevra, significaba que había venido siguiéndola desde Londres.

 

—La arteria carótida está a unos centímetros de la punta de mi navaja, haz algo tonto y no dudaré en cortarla.

—Me acercaré sólo lo suficiente para darte esa cosa ¿bien?

—Perfecto, muchacho, no eres tan idiota como los demás de esta organización llamada la Orden.

 

Un momento después, la chica había pisado al hombre haciéndolo reaccionar, cortó el brazo de ella a causa del susto, aprovechó la distracción para aventarlo por el balcón, pero la sujetó del brazo para llevarla con él, y casi lo logra, pero alcanzó a sujetarse del bordo.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Draco observándola.

—Perfectamente –contestó sin aliento.

 

Avanzó hasta el balcón, la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella para ayudarle a subir.

 

—La próxima vez, haré que te azoten seiscientas veces por desacatar mis órdenes, está claro que sea de los tuyos pero... –se quedó callada.

—Estás sangrando –le recordó viendo su cuello.

—Fue sólo un rasguñó –observó su brazo.

—Del cuello –la sujetó de la barbilla para ver mejor la herida.

—Si fuera grave estaría muerta –contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

—No tenemos tanta suerte, de cualquier forma –sentenció encogiéndose de hombros el rubio.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerlo –sujetó la mano de Draco para alejarlo y fue hasta el computador –No robó ni la mitad, no hubiese servido de nada, de todos modos, quiero que me entregues el dispositivo.

 

El rubio asintió y se lo dio sin oponerse un segundo.

 

—Si esa cosa no era tuya, sabía que haría que la persona saliera en cualquier momento, como no lo hizo cuando lo quite, supe que no se arriesgaría a perderse en el complejo.

—No hay forma de perderse, todo es sencillo.

—Porque conoce el lugar, hay puertas que no aparecen en los mapas.

—No en los mapas robados por la Resistencia, claro –sonrío –solo hay quince personas en toda Inglaterra que conocen cada puerta y cada código –rompió el artefacto –los soldados sólo conocen los caminos por el hecho de vivir y recorrerlos, pero no son ni la mitad, Wiltshire sólo tiene una persona que conoce este sitio a la perfección, y por otro lado no se preocupe, Malfoy, en ocho días me iré, pero no antes de tener a toda la Resistencia en uno de los lugares diseñados para hacer imposible su escape, ni porque tengan a dos espías de soldados, vaya a descansar ahora. A primera hora lo quiero en la puerta del laboratorio, como se lo he ordenado por la tarde.

—Con su permiso –abrió la puerta y salió.

 

Caminó distraído, ella realmente no le creía, lo único bueno es que se iría en ocho días, y él se encargaría de que no dieran con el escondite de la Resistencia, incluso, aunque llegaran al lugar, sería imposible que los encontraran, estaba tan oculto, que eso había facilitado su supervivencia.

 

 

Se quitó las botas y se recostó, había sido una extraña noche, y no comprendía porque Weasley le había dado la información de que sólo quince personas conocían bien ese complejo ¿que ganaba con darle esa información?

 

 

Despertó a las cinco y media de la mañana, salió a correr y hacer un poco de ejercicio y regresó a ducharse y después fue directo a esperarla.

 

Se puso derecho cuando la puerta se abrió, ella saltó dejando caer los papeles y llevándose una mano al corazón.

 

—Creí haberle dado una orden.

—Lo sé –levantó la vista para verle, y fue la primera vez que se permitió observarla bien, llevaba una falda a lápiz, color verde botella, una blusa blanca y un saco a juego con la falda, los zapatos de tacón eran un tanto altos, pero no lo suficientes para que ella fuera lo competentemente alta para él, llevaba el cabello completamente recogido contrario del día de ayer –pero tomando en cuenta que su protocolo ha salido fuera de lo normal, y que necesita realmente estar vigilada...

—Tonterías, puedo defenderme sola.

—Se hubiese quedado colgada en el balcón toda la noche si no hubiese estado ahí.

— ¿Cómo dice que se dio cuenta de ese hombre? –le recibió los documentos cuando él se los ofreció.

—Lo seguí desde la bodega –se encogió de hombros –salí a fumar un cigarrillo y escuché ruidos, así que decidí seguir el sonido y me trajo hasta este punto.

—Bien –asintió.

 

Caminó detrás de ella, Zabini frunció el ceño al verlos llegar juntos y que ni siquiera le dirigiera la mirada, se limitó a teclear el código y se detuvo cuando entró al laboratorio.

 

—Cuidarán la entrada –ordenó y cerró la puerta.

—Venían juntos –murmuró Zabini.

—Sí –respondió sin darle importancia.

—Nos ordenó que la esperáramos aquí.

—Un error, no volverá a ocurrir.

 

Dijo por último,  no iba a darle más importancia de la que en realidad tenía, si iba a dejar que la tomaran rehén, por lo menos iba a ser alguien que él conociera y que no la tocara de esa manera tan repugnante como ese hombre lo había hecho, jamás había visto a uno de los suyos comportarse de esa forma tan desagradable.

 

Zabini se sentó en el suelo, jugueteo con su arma y saco un paquete extraño y jugueteo con eso, estaba aburrido, y no es como si Draco no lo estuviese, pero... Estaba haciendo su trabajo.


	4. Quirinus Quirrell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginevra se entera que ese hombre es el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, no conforme con haberle arrebatado todo, planea matarla y así, tomar todos los archivos confidenciales que ella posee.

La puerta se abrió después de mucho tiempo, la pelirroja ni siquiera los miró, caminó rápido, Draco la siguió de inmediato mientras que a Zabini le costó unos segundos, en lo que se puso de pie y siguió los pasos de la chica.

 

Avanzó en dirección a la bodega, les señaló un jeep y subió en la parte trasera, Draco fue directo hacia el volante, así que Blaise tomó el del copiloto.

 

— ¿A dónde iremos? –la interrogó.

—Sólo conduce, te diré las instrucciones cuando sean necesario –observó por la ventanilla.

 

No puso objeción alguna. Estaba acostumbrado a seguir órdenes sin chistar, y tenía que morderse la lengua para hacer lo mismo con estas personas, tenía que ganarse la confianza suficiente de cada uno de ellos, para que le creyeran que si habían _secuestrado_ a Ginevra, había sido por falta de arma, pero… tenía que estar alejado de Zabini, porque él podría decir que le había dado una de sus armas.

 

—Señorita –musitó Blaise haciendo que la chica volteara por primera vez a verlos desde hacía quince minutos –creo que es conveniente que nos diga a dónde y a que iremos.

—Creí suponer que era su superior. Sr. Zabini –le dirigió una mirada cautelosa.

—Lo sé, pero tengo órdenes expresas del Sr. Dolohov de no salir del territorio de la Orden sin que se dé una explicación, ni siquiera si es usted.

—Detén el auto, Malfoy –ordenó y el cumplió la orden.

 

Bajó del auto sin avisar y comenzó a caminar, cuando rebasó el jeep, se giró de nuevo a ellos.

 

—Dé vuelta ahora, Malfoy, regrese al complejo junto a su compañero.

—Mis órdenes son cuidar de su seguridad –se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó –si desea seguir a pie, la seguiré, pero no volveré al complejo sin usted.

—Es una orden –se burló –no soy una niña pequeña, sé cuidarme muy bien por mí misma.

—Estoy poniendo en tela de juicio sus capacidades para defenderse –soltó Draco en un tono severo, como si regañara a una niña.

—Vuelva al complejo –observó su reloj –llegarán a tiempo para la comida.

—Así vaya a pie tengo que pedir la razón –insistió Blaise.

—Sr. Zabini –Ginny avanzó hasta él, que había bajado también del jeep –tengo un par de dudas, y necesito que las conteste con toda sinceridad ¿bien? –Él asintió –la primera es ¿para quién trabaja usted?

—No sé a qué se refiere –contestó, Draco sonrió, era la peor forma de evadir una pregunta directa.

—Cuando sepa a qué me refiero, dígale a Dolohov, ahora suba a ese Jeep y regrese al complejo.

—No…

—Malfoy irá conmigo –lo interrumpió –porque a pesar de ser un _rebelde_ creo que tiene un poco más claro quién es la persona que manda, le diré una cosa, Zabini –se burló –usted no trabaja para Dolohov, trabaja para la Orden. La próxima vez que un superior se lo pregunte, recuérdelo, ahora vaya, y dígale que crucé la línea señalada como territorio rebelde.

—Va a ir a territorio rebelde con un rebelde –le recordó Blaise.

—Sí, eso mismo haré, y podría ir usted también, si no me hubiese hecho enojar. Largo de aquí, o me encargaré que sea enviado a Surrey.

—El señor Dolohov…

—Me harté, regrese al complejo ahora mismo, y usted, Malfoy, tome las llaves del jeep, el señor Zabini irá a pie.

 

Se giró enfadada y siguió caminando, Draco se encogió de hombros y tomó las llaves guardándolas en su bolsillo y caminó apresurado hasta la pelirroja loca que seguía alejándose cada vez más.

 

— _Nadie te hará caso, Ginevra, nadie prestará atención a tus órdenes, aun así, te daré un puesto importante, para que todos los subordinados puedan burlarse de ti a tus espaldas_ –murmuró imitando la voz de alguien – _por supuesto, hágalo, me complacerá ser la burla de todos los soldados que están en el complejo más protegido del país_ –hizo una voz infantil esta ocasión, Draco bajó el rostro para no burlarse de ella –si me dieran un maldito centavo cada que alguien ignora mis malditas ordenes podría dejar de trabajar el resto de mi vida en este momento.

 

La observó caminar enfurecida y se acercó más a ella, le daba la impresión de que en cualquier maldito momento, terminaría de bruces en el suelo a causa de que la maleza se atoraría en sus zapatos altos y perfectamente limpios, bueno, ahora estaban lodosos y sucios. Eso no quitaba su paso delicado y su torpeza se dejaba ver a cada traspié.

 

Inclinó la cabeza cuando ella se detuvo, había un tramo completamente lodoso, sabía que si entraba, sus zapatos quedarían atascados como si se trataran de las llantas del jeep. Él la pasó y avanzó sin prestarle atención a su problema y debate interno. Se detuvo cuando el camino volvió a ser más firme.

 

—Y bien ¿piensa quedarse ahí toda la tarde? –se burló de ella.

—No –contestó nerviosa y tragó saliva.

—Si le ayudo quitará cien azotes la próxima vez que no cumpla sus ridículas órdenes ¿bien? –se cruzó de brazos, esperando que ella accediera.

—No, incrementaré cien, por intentar chantajear a un superior.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí –se encogió de hombros – _mis amigos_ suelen venir por ésta zona cada que anochece.

—Esa es una información muy útil –dio un pequeño salto y sus tacones se hundieron –maldición.

—La esperaré sentado en la roca de allá, en lo que decide dejar de jugar –se burló y se alejó.

 

Tardó cinco minutos en cruzar esa parte del camino, claro que su saco quedó manchado de lodo cuando evitó caerse de bruces en el lodo, pero no pidió ayuda, no supo si sentir lástima o un poco de admiración.

 

—Felicidades, ha podido con un charco lodoso –se puso de pie.

—Hay cosas más desagradables –bufó –usted. Por ejemplo.

 

La siguió. Porque no tenía idea a donde pretendía ir esa pequeña pelirroja loca, pero omitió sus comentarios, no es como si le tuviese miedo, cualquier ataque que ella pudiese darle, podría regresarlo más fuerte, pero… de la profesora McGonagall había aprendido que a las mujeres, por muy desagradables que fueran y por mucho que fueran parte de la Orden, no podían maltratarse como a un hombre.

 

—Deberías permanecer aquí –lo observó por encima de su hombro –y son necesidades fisiológicas de primera necesidad –le informó y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas, casi como su cabello.

—De acuerdo, me alejaré un poco hacía allá, para que tenga más privacidad –se burló.

—Es lo más educado que le he escuchado decir.

 

Se sentó en un tronco caído, esperaba que pronto terminara de hacer lo que sea que vino a hacer a ese lugar, observó todo el lugar, quería toparse con alguien de la Resistencia, si fuera con Pansy, las cosas serían mejor, podría explicarle a ella la situación, no le pediría que les dijera a los demás, pero mientras ella supiera la verdad, lo demás le daba completamente igual, se movió incómodo, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de ella.

 

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, se sentía desesperado estando ahí, sentado esperando por una mujer que era parte del enemigo, podía huir en ese momento e ir con los suyos, pero no podía permitir que esos hombres se desquitaran con Theodore.

 

Se puso de pie de manera violenta, dio la espalda al lugar en donde estaba la pelirroja, estaba en un dilema, su amigo, el que había sido como un hermano todos estos años y la mujer de su vida, le había prometido que jamás la dejaría sola. Recordaba cuando la encontraron en Westbury, la Orden había mandado a una cantidad impresionante de soldados para revisar el lugar y encontrar a cada uno de la Resistencia, ya que corría el rumor que las personas de Westbury ocultaban a rebeldes, había sido una masacre despiadada. Él la vio. Escondida detrás de un montón de escombros, estaba sucia, su rostro bonito y pálido estaba lleno de ceniza, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Se había acercado a ella y le había tendido la mano, le prometió que se haría cargo de ella si los seguía. Y lo hizo, los siguió y él se hizo cargo de ella, primero como si fuese su hermana, y después por lo que comenzó a sentir. Por fortuna. Todos aquellos sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 

Y ahora estaba cuidando de una mujer torpe y desalmada, debería dejarla ahí, a que la Resistencia la encontrara, la asesinara como ella y sus soldados han hecho con los demás.

 

Su mano se cerró entorno a la delgada garganta detrás de él, con una fuerza causada por la frustración, sintió los suaves dedos de la pelirroja sujetar su muñeca y de inmediato soltó a la chica, que se llevó las manos a su cuello y comenzó a toser.

 

Resopló, la mirada chocolate estaba asustada y preocupada, pero aun así, no dijo nada, siguió tosiendo, como si hubiese sido para tanto.

 

—Pensé que era otra persona, iba a ir a buscarla, tardó demasiado.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos –informó con voz ronca.

—Eso quiere decir que se arrepintió de hacer lo que se supone vendría a hacer.

—He terminado con eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo decidió venir hasta acá a cumplir con _sus necesidades fisiológicas._

—No le importa la razón por la que vinimos aquí, usted sólo tiene que _cuidar_ de mi seguridad, aunque realmente, es usted quien me ha puesto en riesgo las dos veces en que he estado en aprietos.

 

Cruzó el charco lodoso de nuevo batallando por no caer, Draco la observó de reojo, había aprovechado ese momento de _privacidad_ para hacer lo que sea que tenía que hacer, y en lugar de estar atento, había permitido que esa mujer le viera la cara de idiota.

 

Condujo el jeep demasiado aprisa, el sol estaba en su punto máximo, pronto comenzaría a anochecer y era mejor llegar al complejo, además de que ya tenía un poco de hambre.

 

—Detén el auto –informó y abrió la puerta antes de que él acatara la orden.

—Maldita sea –gruñó por el poco cuidado que había tenido.

—Pide refuerzos –se giró a verlo –hay un soldado herido, pide refuerzos, maldita sea.

—Sí, pero necesitamos saber primero la situación.

—No me importa la situación –le gritó –si está herido hay rebeldes cerca, sencillo como eso.

 

Corrió hasta el hombre caído, Draco negó y retrocedió para hacer lo que le había ordenado, no entendía como seguían manteniendo todo ese poder si los altos cargos eran unos simples idiotas que jamás se aseguraban primero de la situación.

 

—No lo hagas –dijo la voz de un hombre recargado en el jeep –espera un poco, Crabbe –murmuró –no la mates ahora, primero necesitamos un par de cosas.

—Es difícil detenerse –murmuró el otro hombre, Draco lo observó sobre su hombro, el tipo tenía que ser el que estaba tirado en el suelo, estaba vestido de soldado, pero con su condición física tenía que ser un chiste.

—La necesitamos, es la única en Wiltshire que puede hacer un mapa detallado del complejo ¿no es cierto, _cariño_?

—Buena suerte con ello –forcejeo.

—La otra noche nuestro reencuentro fue algo precipitado, no me presenté ¿cierto? Ambas veces han sido algo agitado, no he podido, la primera vez, tu querido profesor Dumbledore interrumpió la situación, la otra noche el rubio idiota aquí presente, bien,  ahora lo dudo, pues soy Quirinus Quirrell y vas a hacer todo lo que te diga –se burló.

—Robaron mapas ¿para qué me necesitas a mí? –se removió del agarre del tipo.

—Sólo hay quince personas en Inglaterra… o mejor dicho, había ¿no es así? Es claro que atacar a Albus Dumbledore es más peligroso que atacarte a ti, niña estúpida, por eso estoy en un sitio como Wiltshire y no en Londres.

—Hay mapas –insistió.

—Ya lo sé, los robé –admitió –pero no muestran en su totalidad la superficie del lugar, hay puertas, más puertas… códigos y más códigos y tú sabes esquivarlos, vas a llevarnos escondidos en el jeep, y dejarás que robe el sistema detallado… quiero el protocolo, para ser más específico, después –se acercó a ella –dejaré que mi amigo Crabbe, haga de ti todo lo que quiera, para después ser piadoso y matarte. Como debí matarte hace dieciséis años.

 

Ginevra observó a Draco, que tenía ambos brazos en sus costados, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

 

—Por supuesto –se burló –muy buen plan al enviar a tus sirvientes de espías.

—Ningún hombre mío te habría cuidado por muy temeroso de la muerte que estuviera –se burló Quirrell –ese de ahí, es un niño asustado, comparado con mis hombres.

—El obeso es un hombre, pensé que era una cruza de un humano y un oso.

—Tranquilo, Crabbe –negó –Ricitos de Oro no robará tu sopa hoy.

—Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso –sonrió Draco en forma burlona.

—No es que lo dudes o no –Quirrell sacó su arma y le apuntó al rubio –no creo que seas muy ágil como para esquivar las balas.

 

Draco escuchó el grito de la pelirroja un segundo después de que el hombre detonara su arma, pero la bala pasó a una distancia considerable del rubio.

 

—Es para mostrarte, que no tengo miedo a disparar y matar.

—Es un rebelde –le informó Ginevra a Quirrell.

—Oh –contestó fingiendo asombro –pues con más razón, merece la muerte, por  traición.

—No me llames rebelde ¿quieres? No estoy de acuerdo con lo que la Resistencia está haciendo –frunció el ceño, y en ese momento estaba siendo honesto, al menos no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos que este tipo, Quirinus Quirrell estaba usando.

—Siempre les lavan el cerebro, es una lástima –negó y volvió a levantar el arma.

—Espera, no.

— ¡Te dije que haría eso! –chilló Quirrell cuando Ginevra golpeó en la boca del estómago a Crabbe y corrió en dirección a él, para desarmarlo –estúpida.

 

La sujetó del cuello como minutos antes Draco la había sujetado, ella arremetió contra el brazo del hombre, pero no con el que la sujetaba, sino con el que sostenía el arma apuntando al rubio.

 

—Odio a las perras como tú ¿sabes? –La soltó –sólo sirven para una cosa, arruinar los momentos divertidos.

 

La mano de Quirinus con la que sostenía el arma golpeó el rostro de la pelirroja, la levantó con la otra mano sujetándola del cabello y la golpeó de nuevo con tanta fuerza que la dejó inconsciente.

 

—Bien, ya no será problema alguno –se burló.

 

Draco apretó los puños furioso, toda su sangre estaba hirviendo en furia, odiaba que golpearan a las mujeres frente o a sus espaldas, era algo que simplemente no podía tolerar, la sola idea lo ponía furioso.

 

Se acercó a ella, tenía roja la mejilla y el labio ligeramente sangrante, levantó la vista hasta el calvo que seguía divertido y burlándose de la situación, cometió el error que _todos_ cometen, alardear y dejar de estar alerta.

 

Rodeo el cuello del rebelde y lo desarmó apuntando al obeso frente a él.

 

—También soy rebelde –informó –y no voy a dejar que idiotas como ustedes, manden a la mierda mi misión.

 

Golpeó con la culata a Quirrell, y no fue necesario hacer algo serio con el obeso, porque a sus posibilidades, echó a correr cuando Draco disparó al aire, no sabía qué clase de misión tenían esos dos, pero no estaba de acuerdo con su método, y a su vez, no iba a matar a nadie de los suyos.

 

 Aventó el arma junto al desmayado hombre y fue hasta Ginevra, suspiró cansado y la sostuvo en sus brazos, no pesaba casi nada, la colocó en el jeep y fue hasta el lugar del conductor.

 

 

oOo

 

Despertó asustada, observó a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, dentro del complejo, pero… ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba era haber sido tan estúpida como para caer en la trampa de unos rebeldes.

 

—No, no puede…

—Así que ya despertó –murmuró Draco asomándose, estaba en el balcón.

—Pero como… -se sujetó la cabeza.

—Le pedí ayuda a mi amigo Nott.

—El cocinero –murmuró.

—Prefiere que le digan Nott o Theodore –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –le preguntó y se puso de pie.

—Debería descansar… aunque una ducha primero no le caería nada mal –se burló.

—Sí, claro –hizo un movimiento de cabeza para restarle importancia al hecho de que necesitaba una ducha –no entiendo ¿cómo llegamos hasta acá?

—Sólo voy a decirle una cosa, y no me importa que sea mi superior –avanzó hasta ella –mi trabajo aquí, por desagradable que sea, es cuidar de su seguridad, la próxima vez que le diga que tenemos que asegurarnos de la situación…

—Se vistieron como soldados –lo interrumpió –usted hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que yo de ser rebeldes.

—No –contestó agresivo –por espantoso que parezca, no hubiese hecho lo mismo, no podemos arriesgar tantas vidas por una sola –la observó –hubiésemos sido tres personas muertas en lugar de una. Ningún rebelde se hubiese detenido.

—Es mentira –contestó haciendo que se detuviera.

—No lo es.

—Claro que es mentira, me querían a mí y eran de los suyos, si fuese cierto lo que dijo, se habría marchado porque significaría sólo una pérdida, no dos.

—Sigues viva, por eso no me fui –giró la perilla.

—No te he dicho que te vayas –murmuró.

—A menos que vaya a pedirme que comparta la cama con usted como agradecimiento, no veo porque quiera que me quede.

— ¿Quiere que comparta la cama con usted por agradecimiento? –le sonrió arrogante.

—Lamento informarle, que tengo una novia en la Resistencia, y que estoy más que enamorado de ella, usted jamás podría compararse con ella –se encogió de hombros –así que me veré en la incómoda situación de decirle que no me interesa como mujer.

—Ni usted me interesa como hombre –admitió sin darle importancia y caminó hasta él –puede marcharse, en un segundo –le informó e introdujo su mano en la bolsa derecha de los pantalones de Draco.

—No lo creo –la sujetó del brazo para evitar que bajara un poco más.

—Esta situación no tiene que tener ningún ámbito sexual, suelte mi mano –ordenó.

—Sáquela de mis pantalones y lo haré.

—De acuerdo –sonrió así que la soltó.

 

En un rápido movimiento introdujo más su mano y jaló algo de la bolsa, Draco observó el objeto pequeño y de color negro que sacó.

 

—Pero… ¿qué demonios es eso y cómo llegó a mi bolsa?

—Yo lo puse ahí cuando encontramos a ese hombre tirado –contestó.

—Claro ¿y por qué razón? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Creí que ya quería irse –levantó la vista y le sonrió –buenas noches, Sr. Malfoy, que descanse.

—Pero…

—Lo veré a primera hora y gracias, que por muy desagradable que sea para el mundo, sigo viva gracias a usted.

—Sí, me declararé culpable por esa tragedia la próxima vez –salió del lugar.


	5. La Base.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una simple orden, le trajo consecuencias a la chica, ahora por haberse negado a dar una simple respuesta, es obligada a ir a La Base, donde tomará un vuelo extraoficial para llegar hasta Londres.

Se sentó sobre su catre para quitarse las botas, observó a su amigo, que se estaba quitando el mandil manchado de un par de cosas que no quiso preguntar.

 

—Voy a darle doble porción a tu jefa en el desayuno, comida y cena –bromeó Nott –para odiarla mucho, te arriesgaste mucho hoy por ella ¿no?

—No me importa que le pase –contestó en tono normal –si los nuestros la están buscando, prefiero que sea alguien que yo conozca quien se la lleve.

—Claro y… ¿Por qué no dejar que ese tal Quirrell lo haga? Si ninguno de los de nosotros ha venido, quiere decir que él es el encargado para ello ¿no lo crees?

—La forma en la que se comporta no me agrada –admitió –si alguien se atreviera a ver a Pansy o hablarle de la forma en la que ese hombre lo hace con Ginevra… creo que realmente lo hubiese matado.

—Lo bueno que no ha sido Pansy a la que has sacado de peligro, te hubieses puesto como un loco.

—Además –murmuró Draco dejándose caer en el catre y llevándose los brazos a la nuca, guardó silencio un momento –es una niña torpe y probablemente asustada.

—No es una niña –Nott se sentó en el catre junto a Draco y sonrió –la he visto caminando y la he tenido en brazos –negó –es toda una mujer.

—Tiene veintiún años, Theodore –murmuró –para mí es una niña.

—Tomando en cuenta que tienes casi treinta –se burló el chico y se alejó –iré a tomar una ducha.

—Apestas –gritó divertido.

 

Y probablemente él también tendría que tomar una ducha, pero no quería, estaba demasiado cansado como para ir, prefería descansar un poco más de lo que normalmente descansaría.

 

Despertó a las cinco de la mañana, salió a correr, hizo un poco de ejercicio y regresó a tomar la ducha que realmente necesitaba porque comenzaba a oler como cadáver de un mes.

 

Avanzó hasta la puerta de Ginevra, sabía lo que le había ordenado, pero ya eran dos ataques, uno después del otro sin esperar mucho tiempo, así que decidió ir hasta el lugar donde dormía la chica.

 

—Zabini me dijo como lo trataste ayer y como preferiste al rebelde sobre él –gruñó Dolohov al otro lado de la puerta.

—Fuiste tú y mi tía quienes pensaron en la brillante idea de que fuera el rebelde quien estuviese a cargo de mi seguridad, no Zabini –contraatacó Ginevra.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, no debiste mandar a Zabini de vuelta, debiste llevarlo contigo, no sé a qué hora regresaste, Dumbledore no me dijo a qué demonios te mandó a ese lugar, soy el encargado del área y lo sabes…

—Sé lo que eres, Dolohov –contestó furiosa.

—Le dirás a ese rebelde que te lleve a la base por la tarde, regresarás a Londres.

—El sistema no está…

—Me importa una mierda el sistema cargado o no, daremos con esos malditos rebeldes con o sin sistema, Ginevra Weasley, pero tú regresarás a Londres esta misma tarde.

—No voy a irme –contestó decidida.

—Mira, puedes fingir ese carácter de mujer fuerte pero ambos sabemos que temes ver un arma de fuego o de cualquier tipo –se burló –no pretendas ser fuerte conmigo porque sé que no lo eres, eres débil, como tus padres lo eran ¿eso es lo que piensas cada que alguien te pone un arma enfrente cierto? ¿Recuerdas a ese hombre disparándole en la cabeza a tu madre? –se burló.

 

Draco avanzó cuando escuchó que algunas cosas se rompían dentro de la habitación pero se contuvo.

 

—Vas a irte a Londres y no discutiré más el asunto, no me importa si Dolores se opone a mis órdenes.

 

Dolohov se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta cuando lo vio, el gesto arrogante que lo caracterizaba se hizo más pronunciado.

 

—Te lo diré yo, por la tarde la llevarás a la base, la _Señorita Weasley_ regresará a Londres hoy mismo, es más útil allá.

—A sus órdenes –murmuró provocando una sonrisa en Dolohov que miró a la pelirroja sobre su hombro.

—Tú eres un soldado de la Orden, no de alguien en particular, muchacho –le recordó y se alejó.

 

Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar en el umbral, Ginevra estaba de pie frente a la puerta corrediza del balcón, vio su reflejo, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y el golpe en la mejilla era reciente.

 

—Lamento llegar tarde –se disculpó Draco apretando los puños.

—No sé de qué hablas, deberías esperar en el laboratorio, no venir hasta aquí –contestó en un tono agresivo, sus nudillos estaban blancos, y los hombros le temblaban, no necesitó mucho para entender que estaba tratando de contener toda la ira que esa discusión y que el golpe de Dolohov le habían provocado, porque quería pensar que sólo había sido uno, él estaba furioso y por un lado agradecía no haber estado presente cuando la golpeó, o él mismo hubiese hecho que se arrodillara frente a ella para suplicar su perdón.

—Fueron dos ataques –el tono de Draco flaqueo a causa de la ira –agradezca que no hice que Nott se quedara en la puerta mientras yo cuidaba el balcón.

—No tendrá de que preocuparse ahora –se alejó del balcón y fue hasta el perchero, se colocó su saco y acomodó la cascada de cabellos pelirrojos, alisó su falda y caminó hasta la puerta pasando junto a él.

— ¿No piensa cubrirlo? –preguntó haciéndola detenerse, le otorgó una mirada dura, y por primera vez vio algo de dolor reflejado en ese par de ojos color chocolate, era el recuerdo de sus padres muertos lo que se reflejaba en ellos.

—No soy una víctima –contestó –sólo una víctima oculta los golpes, porque de alguna forma considera que es merecedora de esos golpes, Sr. Malfoy, no soy ninguna víctima y por supuesto que no merecía ninguna de esas bofetadas.

—Lo siento –se disculpó y bajó la cabeza, en muestra de verdadera disculpa.

—No se disculpe, no fue usted quien me abofeteó –salió de la habitación seguida de él.

 

Draco observó la sonrisa de satisfacción de Blaise cuando notó los golpes en el rostro de Ginevra, tal vez pensó que todos habían sido como reprimenda a su comportamiento para con él el día de ayer.

 

—Puedes retirarte, Malfoy –murmuró la chica –te veré en el almacén por la tarde, estaré ocupada dejando todo listo para poder hacerme cargo desde Londres.

—Preferiría quedarme vigilando la puerta –admitió.

—Eso lo hará Zabini –observó al chico –después de todo, le gusta cuidar de mi seguridad más que a usted.

—Lo reitero –murmuró.

—Bien, pero si planea cuidar bien de mí, entonces tendrá que dejar a Zabini en la puerta, usted entrará –ordenó.

 

Los labios de Blaise se abrieron un poco en incredulidad a causa de que al menos el rubio, podría distraerse con el montón de tecnología que había en ese laboratorio.

 

—Se quedará de éste lado de la puerta –le dijo en un tono menos gruñón.

—No veo el problema –se cruzó de brazos.

 

Ginevra avanzó hasta el perchero, se quitó su saco y se colocó la bata y las gafas, el profesor Slughorn se giró a comprobar cuando notó los golpes, como protesta golpeó la mesa haciendo que un par de máquinas se balancearan.

 

—No somos rebeldes para que te traten así –gruñó el anciano.

—Incluso los rebeldes tratan mejor a su gente –murmuró sin darle importancia la chica.

—Dumbledore se encargará de esto cuando se entere, pero con suerte, en ocho días…

—Dolohov ha decidido que regresaré a Londres hoy mismo.

—Albus es el único que puede decidir cuando y donde vas, querida, Dolohov carece de autoridad para ello.

—Bueno, él considera que puede encontrar a los rebeldes sin mi máquina y sin mí, veamos cómo le va con eso –sonrió.

—Aún faltan detalles, el algoritmo del peso no ha estado funcionando del todo bien, aún sigue calculando mal la masa y el peso de las placas, para nada está esto bien, necesito que te quedes a supervisar el sistema, nadie mejor que tú para entenderlo y…

—No voy a discutir con Dolohov más, profesor, me regresaré a Londres, el profesor Dumbledore y él arreglarán los conflictos.

—Tú misma puedes arreglar el conflicto, mándalo a Surrey –gruñó el anciano.

—No voy a meterme en más problemas, profesor, me iré y es todo.

—Ginevra, sé lo que Dolohov hizo por ti cuando tus padres murieron, pero…

—No confunda esto con la gratitud que pude llegar a tenerle a Dolohov, son cosas totalmente diferentes.

—No entiendo nada –el hombre la sujetó de las manos y le dedicó una mirada tierna.

—Mi hogar está en Londres, vine aquí porque el profesor Dumbledore me envió, pero aprovecharé las cosas para regresar antes de lo planeado, eso es todo, este complejo me absorbe en su totalidad.

—La única forma en que vuelvas a Londres sabes como es y lo peligroso que implica volar.

—Ayer arreglé el circuito que se quemó a causa de la tormenta, no se preocupe profesor, podrán supervisar cada uno de los…

—No hay forma de que estando en el aire podamos rastrearte o estabilizarte, es un 15% de seguridad en el trayecto desde aquí hasta Londres, la altura máxima sabes cuál es, en esta situación, tendrías que volar por debajo de las copas de los árboles.

 

Draco observó el rostro de Ginevra, había perdido todo rastro de enojo y su semblante se había puesto aún más blanco, no había escuchado nada de lo que había estado hablando con el anciano, pero… fuera lo que fuera, le habían dado muy malas noticias.

 

—Ven aquí, muchacho –habló el anciano haciéndolo saltar, había salido de un lugar diferente –come un poco, vamos.

—No vamos a envenenarte –murmuró la pelirroja –a menos que desconfíes de tu amigo el cocinero.

—Nott –corrigió.

—El cocinero Nott –sonrió el anciano –ha demostrado muy bien sus aptitudes culinarias.

—Le daré sus f-felicitaciones –murmuró el chico de cabello negro, lo reconoció de inmediato, era el que lo había echado de la cocina.

—Has adquirido un verdadero talento, Longbottom –sonrió el viejo.

—El profesor Slughorn tiene razón, Neville –sonrió Ginevra y la vista de Draco fue hasta el apretón que le dio en el hombro al chico.

—G-Ginny ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –acarició su mejilla.

—Dolohov –contestó en tono seco.

—No debería haber vuelto a tocarte –toda la atención del rubio se centró en la mirada de rabia del chico.

—No volverá a pasar, lo prometo –lo tranquilizó.

—El p-profesor Dumbledore prometió que solucionaría el maltrato de Dolohov.

—Y lo hizo –sonrió.

—Vives en Londres –le recordó.

—Sí, así es –sonrió débilmente –hablaré con él, haré todo lo posible para que vayas a Londres.

—Me tengo que i-ir –sonrió y se llevó la charola vacía.

 

Así que Nott tenía razón, Longbottom estaba enamorado de Ginevra Weasley.

 

Ella centró su atención a los papeles frente a ella sin prestar más atención al cocinero, así que esos sentimientos sólo iban en una dirección, no en dos, desvió su vista hasta el plato junto a ella y lo notó intacto, sólo se llevó un bocado a los labios y se levantó apresurada.

 

—Deberías sentarte y comer, Ginny –pidió el anciano.

—En un segundo lo haré –contestó.

—Sé lo importante que es para ti que esa máquina quede lo más actualizada antes de que te vayas, pero perder unos minutos a causa de la comida, no te caerían mal.

—La comida es importante, profesor –admitió la chica –pero nuestro trabajo lo es más, muchas vidas van en el proceso. Debería saberlo.

—Estoy escuchando a Dumbledore hablar, no a ti –Ginevra sonrió.

—Si eso me acerca un poco más a la mente dotada del profesor Dumbledore, lo tomaré como un alago –soltó una risita.

—Pues muy mal, no lo dije como tal, lo he dicho más bien como un insulto.

—Él ha dedicado años de su vida desarrollando prototipos que nos ayuden a solucionar todo esto.

—Eres su sucesora –admitió –pero no hay nada que una simple niña pueda hacer en medio de una guerra tan atroz como la que estamos viviendo.

—Hemos estado viviendo en guerra por muchos años, creo que es válido intentar hacer que las cosas cambien.

—Pero no discutiremos eso frente a un rebelde ¿verdad? –le sonrió apenado a Draco.

—Por supuesto que no –admitió.

 

La observó trabajar, le era divertido ver las expresiones de frustración en el rostro, podía jurar que algunas de las pecas se juntaban cuando fruncía la nariz.

 

—Hola he v-vuelto –Draco observó a Longbottom que observó a Ginevra, quien lo ignoró, estaba tan sumergida en su trabajo que comenzaba a creer que se volvía incapaz de detectar los movimientos de su entorno.

—Puedes retirar las cosas, Neville –asintió Slughorn.

—Sigue casi intacto ¿no te gustó, Ginny? –la observó de nuevo.

—Está delicioso, Neville, como siempre –contestó e inclinó la cabeza para observar el esquema azul claro frente a ella que era proyectado, estiró su mano para mover uno que otro y todo el esquema se puso rojo.

—Ese algoritmo está mal colocado –corrigió el anciano y movió un montón de letras y números mezclados en uno.

—Lo sé, pero… si lo dejo ahí, terminará reequilibrando los niveles básicos y sería como volver al inicio.

—No sé quién fue el que nos dañó el sistema, no sabía nada de él, pero sabía sin duda lo que hacía para hacer esto un esquema básico de física cuántica.

—Si ese fuera el caso un niño de dos años podría resolverlo, profesor Slughorn y créame, me está dando problemas reequilibrar todos los algoritmos, pensé que sería algo sencillo, puedo recordar los puntos bases para recrear todo el sistema, pero algunos los hizo el profesor Dumbledore, es más complicado que esto recordar algo que él mismo diseñó, y créame que tengo años intentando recordar el código preciso de armamento del sistema básico de la red de seguridad de éste complejo.

—Yo no entiendo nada de lo que ese loco crea –admitió Slughorn.

—La base de unos y ceros del profesor Dumbledore son siempre bonitas, cuando están terminadas y no es necesario que las revise una a una –sonrió divertida.

—Tiene un signo de interrogación en la cara, Sr. Malfoy –pronunció Slughorn.

—No entiendo nada de lo que hablan, para ser honesto –se encogió de hombros –y no me importa de qué hablan.

—Es increíble que no entienda nada –lo observó Ginevra –de toda la distribución rebelde que hay en el Reino Unido, ustedes son los más protegidos, creo que la competitividad entre el complejo más resguardado y los rebeldes más resguardados de todo el país es digna –se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil odiarla cuando se comporta así ¿sabe? –ella negó con una sonrisa cálida en los labios.

 

No es como que fuera a decirles que Remus es el que se encargó de encontrar el lugar en el que está el campamento, y que para él, todo lo que ellos están diciendo, sería como si estuviese hablando del clima. Remus Lupin estaba al nivel que los científicos de toda la Orden. Y sin mencionar a la profesora McGonagall, no por nada era la líder de la Resistencia en Wiltshire.

 

—Aprovecharé que Millicent está en Londres –suspiró –mandaré con ella lo que hace falta, no puedo hacer más sin mis anotaciones.

—Te comprendo –negó Horace.

—Son las dos de la tarde –musitó observando el reloj.

—Vas a irte a Londres, no importa lo que te dije ¿cierto? Vuelvo a repetirlo, Ginevra, has aprendido de Dumbledore muy bien, pero no deberías copiar sus defectos, como esa necedad.

—Todo estará bien –sonrió y lo abrazó –lo veré en Londres el próximo mes.

—Por supuesto que me verás, pero iré por vía terrestre.

—Le deseo suerte en ese caso –besó la mejilla del anciano y caminó hasta la puerta.

 

Zabini se puso de pie de inmediato en cuanto la vio, ella negó y puso los ojos en blanco.

 

—Zabini, pensé que era un poco más responsable con su trabajo.

—Lo siento, es que…

—Le es aburrido cuidar de una puerta ¿no es así? Sin importar que del otro lado se encuentre la persona de la cual se supone, tiene que cuidar.

—No volverá a ocurrir –apretó la culata de su arma.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir –sonrió y Blaise se tranquilizó –me iré a Londres esta misma tarde, Malfoy va a llevarme a La Base, por órdenes de Dolohov –le informó, haciendo que Draco la observará confundido respecto a porque era él y no Zabini quien la llevara o en caso, acompañara –No me mire así, Malfoy –frunció el ceño –se lo estoy informando para que no diga que le prefiero, si Dolohov no le hubiese pedido que me llevara, me hubiese ido sola hasta la base.

—Claro –murmuró sin quitar esa expresión.

 

Ginevra siguió su camino hasta el jeep, no dijo nada más ni le dio importancia a las miradas que le daba Draco ¿Por qué Dolohov se había molestado tanto porque Ginevra enviará de vuelta a Zabini a la base y no a él? Los actos de la chica habían sido tan equívocos que ocasionaron su regreso a Londres, las cosas ahí, en Wiltshire eran tranquilas, comparadas con las de Londres.

 

—Iré adelante –le dijo, rodeó el vehículo, Draco gruñó y cerró la puerta –al parecer le molesta.

—Su lugar es atrás, es todo.

—Sigo siendo la de mayor rango aquí, Sr. Malfoy.

—Si nos atacan...

—Ya no habrá más ataques, de aquí a la base, y de su regreso al complejo, puede estar tranquilo.

—Mi seguridad no me preocupa.

— ¿La mía si? –su tono fue mordaz.

—Mi trabajo es mantenerla segura...

—De aquí a la base, solamente, poniendo un pie ahí, dejare de ser su responsabilidad, así que si me caigo de bruces, que posiblemente ocurra, no será su culpa y/o responsabilidad mi descuido.

 

Observó el paisaje, Draco se limitó a ver hacia el camino, conocía muy bien el terreno, Remus lo había mandado un par de veces a vigilar la base, era un enorme lugar, siempre se había preguntado que se sentía subirse a un planeador, un helicóptero o un jet, ese tipo de cosas solo era para La Orden, la Resistencia jamás podría darse esos lujos.

 

—Tengo una duda –rompiendo así el largo silencio que había entre ellos, uno bastante incomodo, al menos para él.

—Me sorprende que sea solo una –contestó sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Mientras no sea de lo que escucho en el laboratorio.

—No, no es sobre eso, es otra cosa.

—De acuerdo, siendo así, pregunte lo que quiera.

— ¿Va a contestar sin importar lo que sea? –elevó la ceja.

—Mientras no signifique traiciona a la Orden, puede preguntar, ya lo he dicho, pienso contestar en una forma que entienda, porque sería una pena que le confesara un gran secreto y fuese incapaz de entenderlo.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo? –preguntó ignorando la ofensa.

—No piensan ejecutarlo, así que puede estar tranquilo, usted ha pasado a ser parte de La Orden, por mucho que eso le afecte y le incomode.

—Nadie dijo...

—Sr. Malfoy, hay algo que se sabe de hombres como usted –giró el rostro hasta él, los ojos chocolate de la chica eran bonitos, como lo había dicho Nott, pero no eran tan fáciles de leer, y él pensaba que viendo a una persona directamente a los ojos, podrías descifrarle, pero con ella era diferente –un rebelde, jamás deja de serlo.

—Hay un par, que se unieron a La Orden, sin contarnos a Nott y a mí.

—Ya lo he dicho, no sé qué ocurra con usted cuando yo me vaya, posiblemente se le re asigne una nueva labor, no se preocupe, su pago llegará a final del mes.

— ¿Puedo saber en qué regresará a Londres? –Le miró confundida –si planea hacerlo vía terrestre, espero que me permita llevarla a mí.

— ¿Por qué razón lo pide?

—Porque conozco bien Wiltshire.

—Iré en helicóptero, es un vuelo extra oficial –informó.

— ¿Extraoficial?

—Significa que mi superior, él único que puede decidir cuándo y a donde voy, no conoce que regresaré a Londres.

— ¿Qué tipo de repercusión tendrá eso?

—El profesor Dumbledore es una persona demasiado accesible para hablar, un diplomático por naturaleza, se enfadará, sin duda, pero no durara más de diez minutos el enfado.

—De acuerdo.

 

No hizo más preguntas, y ella no hizo el intento de preguntar o mantener viva la charla, era bastante seca, inmadura y fría, Draco no comprendía la razón por la que era así, se creía superior a todos, sus ojos a pesar de ser bonitos, parecían pertenecer a una muñeca sin sentimientos, sólo había visto emoción una vez, hacía rato, y era dolor, no le importaba saber que le había vuelto así de vacía, pero agradecía que Pansy fuese todo lo contrario a esa mujer, su novia era cariñosa, atenta y una completa fiera cuando se trataba de defender sus ideales y a los suyos, ya la extrañaba y eso que no tenía ni una semana lejos de ella; le costaría acostumbrarse a vivir en celibato, aunque ayudaba que de las mujeres que había en el complejo, ninguna le parecía suficientemente bonita, y la única, iba a regresar a Londres, agradecía que ni siquiera sexualmente le atrajese.

 

—Srta. Weasley –sonrío el guardia en la entrada.

—Buenas tardes –le miró indiferente.

—Pasen –sonrío pero la chica no le dirigió de nuevo la mirada.

 

Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros aun en el camino, ella se bajó y avanzó a la pequeña oficina, Draco le siguió sin dificultad alguna, a pesar de que la chica tenía piernas largas, no eran suficientes para dejarle a él demasiado atrás, y si permanecía detrás de ella, era más bien para vigilarle de cerca.

 

— ¿Dónde se encuentra su superior? –preguntó a la mujer del fondo.

—El teniente Finnigan no se encuentra, ha dicho que si venia alguien a buscarle le dijera que un idiota volaría extraoficialmente a Londres.

— ¿Lo ha dicho así? –Draco la observó elevar una ceja, era una prueba para la chica.

—No, lo insinuó, pero... Con la situación actual, solo a un idiota se le ocurriría volar, en lugar de viajar vía terrestre.

— ¿En cuál hangar se encuentra? –retrocedió un paso y se giró.

—517.

—Por cierto –se giró de nuevo a ella –su uniforme está mal planchado, lo usa incorrectamente, ¿sabe que sanción corresponde eso?

—Sí –contestó apenada.

—No es tan grave –le sonrío y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa –llamarme idiota, por el contrario –Ginevra se llevó una mano a su mentón –dejaré que el Sr. Finnigan, solucione eso con usted.

 

El rostro de la chica se puso blanco, Draco sintió pena por ella, no sabía que la hacía comportarse así frente a los demás, bueno, no es como si en la Resistencia fuese tan diferente, insultar a un superior era sinónimo de ser azotado un par de veces. Claro que a él jamás le habían azotado, admiraba demasiado a los líderes como para contrariar sus órdenes alguna vez.

 

La siguió hasta el dichoso hangar 517, asombrado por tener tan cerca aquellos magníficos helicópteros, le encantaría saber volarlos, por supuesto que sí, pero se necesitaba mucho, para aprender. Aunque se creía lo suficiente capaz para aprender.

 

—Hola, cariño –le besó el hombre que la había llevado hasta el complejo hacia un par de días.

—Seamus –le sonrío educada –tu chica ha sido capaz de llamarme idiota, con tus palabras, le preguntado si tu habías dicho que un idiota se le había ocurrido volar y bueno, es historia, lo dejo en tus manos.

—Tu molestia no es tan grande como para ejecutarla ¿cierto?

—Quítale un dedo, y seré feliz, bromeó –completó sin ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio.

— ¿Vas a volar a Londres?

—Ordenes de Dolohov.

— ¿Quieres morir hoy? –le miró el hombre angustiado.

—No, aún tengo un par de cosas que...

—Sabes que el viaje es... –observó a Draco –Ginevra, si vuelas a Londres no puedo asegurarte que no vayan a derribarte, debes saber que han derribado dos de los helicópteros de Manchester a Edinburgh y eso que volaban al límite.

—Me lo dijo Slughorn.

— ¿Aun así?

—Dolohov...

—Me importa una mierda Dolohov, sabes que puedes hacer con él un intendente con sólo pedirle a...

— ¿Cuándo podré irme?

 

La mirada de Seamus se posó en la de Draco, como buscando apoyo para que la convenciera de que era muy peligroso, pero él no iba a decir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión, una, ella le había dicho que estando ahí, él no era responsable de nada, dos, realmente no le importaba que pasara con ella estando libre de responsabilidad, tres, si la asesinaban, no podrían dar con el campamento, y eso era lo que él quería, que no pudiesen dar con los suyos, bien lo había dicho Ginevra, un Rebelde, jamás deja de serlo.

 

—Estará listo en quince minutos –negó al ver que nadie le apoyaba.

—Bien –se giró hasta Draco, pero no le dijo nada, tal vez porque lo vio maravillado.

 

Esperó detrás de ella los quince minutos, los cabellos pelirrojos comenzaron a ondear con el aire que las hélices provocaban, el cabello de la chica era tan largo que aun sujetado por las horquillas, golpeaban los brazos de Draco.

 

—Todo está listo –grito Seamus para hacerse oír sobre el ruido.

—De acuerdo –contestó en el mismo modo Ginevra –puedes marcharte ahora, Malfoy.

 

Draco asintió pero no se movió, la vio acercarse, un hombre la sujetó de la cintura y le ayudó a subir al helicóptero, siguió sin moverse, se elevaron un poco, lo suficiente como para no chocar con nada, y se alejó.

 

—Espero que nada los derribe –comento preocupado Seamus y se alejó de Draco.

 

Ginevra observó a los tres hombres, los dos que piloteaban y al secretario que le había encomendado Dolohov, éste le sonrío y ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin ánimo de nada, sabía que el profesor Dumbledore se enfadaría cuando la viera aparecer en el laboratorio, no se había quedado lo suficiente como para hacer sus encomiendas, sólo había podido hacer la mitad de una cuando había salido del complejo con Malfoy, y como había sido peor que una maldita sanguijuela, no había podido hacer bien su trabajo.

 

—Maldito Malfoy –gruñó por lo bajo para que el hombre no pudiera ver que había dicho algo, ese rubio había jodido la mayoría de sus planes al acosarle tanto, y eso que era parte de la Resistencia, no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si realmente hubiese estado en la Orden.

 

El vuelo fue tranquilo, y eso que para el gusto de ella, esos hombres habían excedido el límite de vuelo, si no les habían bombardeado era un milagro, tal vez, nadie estaba vigilando en esos momentos, porque de estarlo, ya estarían muertos, el rostro de enfado del secretario frente a ella, le dijo que las cosas habían salido bien, haciéndole sonreír divertida, las cosas habían salido bastante bien.

 

oOo

 

El helipuerto estaba completamente despejado, como había sido un vuelo extraoficial, no habría nadie importante esperándola, y eso le dejaba el día de mañana completamente libre, necesitaba quitarse todo el olor a Wiltshire, la ira y la frustración que se había acumulado en esos cortos días.

 

Los soldados le saludaron formalmente cuando pasó junto a ellos, pero prefirió ignorarlos, muy rara la  vez, le trataban como lo que era, pero ser tan joven en un alto puesto de gobierno, hacía que los demás dudaran de ella, incluso los soldados eran mayores que ella, no sólo de estatura, sino de edad.

 

Se adentró al complejo de Londres, dos soldados quitaron guardia y la siguieron hasta su habitación, todo mundo la conocía, de vista y de nombre, pero no había cruzado palabras con ellos en forma de socialización, simplemente se limitaba a darles órdenes que ellos ignoraban y algunas veces, cuando reunía la suficiente valentía, obedecían.

 

Se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta de su habitación y sostuvieron su arma en descanso, ella no agradeció ni nada, a veces odiaba que su tía Dolores hubiese hecho tan buen trabajo en educarla, para después decirle que los soldados no eran merecedores de ver dicha educación, simplemente, se les ordenaba, y ellos cumplían las ordenes.

 

Encendió las luces iluminando la amplitud exagerada de su habitación, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y los muebles no tenían ni una muestra de polvo, se limpiaban las habitaciones tres veces al día, cosa que le hacía algo exagerado, pero no podía luchar contra los designios del Gran Canciller.

 

Caminó hasta el baño, sólo había pasado unos días en Wiltshire y le parecía incómoda tanta inmensidad, aunque el ajetreo de las calles le era algo pacifico, aunque en realidad, fuera completamente lo contrario a eso.

 

Se quitó el uniforme lentamente, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente como para concentrarse en una sola, la explicación a Dumbledore era la que debería tener en mente, sin embargo la tranquilidad de Wiltshire era lo que le ocupaba la mente.

 

¿Cómo era posible que un lugar con menos personal armado estuviese más tranquilo que todas las tropas de Londres? Si todos los líderes de la Resistencia habían huido y se había asentado en Wiltshire ¿Por qué no había una visión apocalíptica ahí?

 

—Lo lamento –se disculpó la joven cuando entró.

—No te preocupes, se suponía que no debería estar aquí sino dentro de un par de días, puedes retirarte y volver mañana.

— ¿Gusta que traiga sus alimentos?

—Una porción pequeña –ordenó y la chica asintió dejando el lugar.

 

Ginny se introdujo a la tina, se recogió el cabello y se recargó, cerró los ojos dejando que el agua caliente la relajara un poco.

 

Después de media hora, comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, no duró mucho en eso, así que en cinco minutos, se había colocado su bata de seda y caminó hasta la cama, secando su cabello, observó por la ventana, por fin estaba en casa.


	6. El Ataque al Complejo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya En Londres, Ginevra Weasley se encarga de continuar con su trabajo, bajo las órdenes expresas del Profesor Dumbledore, que es su mentor, a hacer lo posible por mantener la atención de uno de los hombres más importantes dentro de La Orden en ella, pero al parecer, ese hombre que le atacó en Wiltshire no se quedará tranquilo hasta matarla a ella y robar todos y cada uno de los archivos confidenciales que ella tiene.

Quedarse quieta en su habitación sin presentarse al laboratorio se le hizo algo completamente imposible, así que por la mañana tomó una ducha rápida, se colocó el uniforme recién planchado y alistado que una de las chicas del servicio le había dejado perfectamente colocado sobre la cama, se vistió de manera lenta, cuidando cualquier mínimo detalle, si algo había dentro de los altos cargos de La Orden, era el gusto, placer y obsesión por lo recto y los mínimos detalles eran tan importantes como los muy grandes detalles.

 

Se observó en el espejo, levantó la cabeza para ver si el cuello estaba bien doblado y si las puntas quedaban en simetría, ella no era tan detallista, siempre había sido descuidada, al menos eso era lo que su tía Dolores siempre le había dicho, que cuando era más pequeña, y las cosas iban bien, le gustaba correr descalza entre la tierra, el lodo y las plantas, que sus padres no decían nunca nada, no la reprendían, pensaban que esa paz iba a durar por muchos años, pero desgraciadamente, sólo duró muy poco; la Resistencia había atacado su casa en su cumpleaños número seis, y era algo que todos los días recordaba, cada que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, la imagen de ese hombre que ahora tenía un rostro y un nombre, aparecía en su mente, arrebatándole de nuevo todos aquellos momentos felices.

 

Los soldados le siguieron cuando salió de su habitación, tenía que admitir que la gente de Londres era más dedicada y apasionada con su trabajo, si algún soldado se atrevía a hacer lo que Blaise Zabini, iría directamente a una sanción sin retorno, o si se atrevían a hablarle como ese rebelde, lo hubiesen golpeado hasta dejarle casi muerto, sólo, para recordarle, que su lugar en esa organización, no le permitía ni siquiera una mirada amable de uno de los altos mandos.

 

El escáner se expandió en cuanto se puso frente a él, la luz azul eléctrico la escaneó completamente, reduciéndose al llegar a sus ojos, dio tres giros hacia el sentido del reloj y después siete al contrario, volvió a ampliarse volviendo su tonalidad a color morado, elevó sus manos para que el escáner pudiese codificar sus huellas dactilares, las giró para que codificara las líneas de sus nudillos y por último las palmas de las manos.

 

Los soldados estaban tan acostumbrado a eso, que ni siquiera la observaron, su vista seguía atenta a cualquier clase de peligro que se acercara a ellos por cualquier parte del corredor, siempre con sus armas cerca, en descanso.

 

La puerta se abrió después de que tecleara su código de acceso, sonrió al entrar al laboratorio, un mar de gente iba de un lado a otro, con un montón de piezas y fragmentos de los nuevos experimentos, nadie se detuvo a saludarla, _uno,_ porque jamás hablaba con alguno de los pasantes del Laboratorio, _dos,_ porque estaban demasiado ocupados para detenerse a ver quién entraba o quien se movía entre ellos, esa clase de detalles eran mínimos y no importaban.

 

Avanzó hasta el final del amplio laboratorio, era casi el doble de un hangar, estaba lleno de experimentos, al centro había un tuvo que recreaba el fenómeno de un ciclón, era algo así como su emblema, el profesor Dumbledore decía que era su motivación personal y que fue lo primero que puso cuando la Orden se creó, era un mensaje para todos ahí, algo que les recordaba que incluso la naturaleza podía ser recreada dentro de un cuarto, y mantenerse viva, artificialmente.

 

Se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Millicent, la ayudante y mano derecha de Slughorn,  había ido porque en Wiltshire no tenían nada de importancia, simplemente, se les hacía creer a la Resistencia que todo lo que se albergaba en ese complejo, era lo más destructivo y lo que sin duda ayudaría a la Orden, a terminar con esa maldita rebelión que no llevaría a nada bueno.

 

—Ginevra –le llamó la chica completamente desubicada –pensé que estarías con Slughorn, ayudando a reparar el sistema.

—Dolohov no creyó que fuera necesaria mi presencia por más tiempo.

—Ya veo –frunció el ceño –significa que ya has terminado y tendré que regresar ¿cierto?

—Oh, no, no he terminado aún, pude volver a transcribir todo mis códigos, pero como el profesor Dumbledore fue el que refinó los detalles, verás, no pude recordar cada detalle, él es tan minucioso que me es complicado llevarle el ritmo muchas veces.

—Comprendo ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces?

—Te enviaré al codificador el archivo, podrás instalarlo, incluso la añadiré una clave para Wiltshire, para que no tenga que ir cada que se desequilibren los valores.

—Sería genial, porque… bueno, le dije a Slughorn que alguien había dañado el sistema, pero creo que pensó que era demasiado idiota como para saberlo manejar, cuando él tampoco pudo, pidió que fueras.

—Lo comprendo –sonrió –las cosas en las que ayuda o trabaja el profesor Dumbledore son tan complicadas para todos, menos para él.

—Es bueno tenerlo en la Orden –le sonrió y se giró sin agregar más.

 

Ginevra siguió su camino hasta la mesa de trabajo del profesor Dumbledore, sonrió cuando lo vio sentado detrás de su mesa, mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus gafas en forma de media luna estaban sobre la mesa, su cabello y barba color plata estaban aún más largos de lo que ella recordaba.

 

—Creí que te había dicho cuando volvieras, Ginevra –murmuró el hombre sin abrir los ojos.

—Buenos días profesor –saludó.

—Serán buenos cuando me digas tu reporte.

—Las cosas se han complicado un poco, a decir verdad –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué tanto? –abrió los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar en privado.

—No hay nada privado en el laboratorio, sabes perfectamente que el Canciller tiene ojos y oídos en todos lados, es por eso que te envíe a Wiltshire.

—Lo sé.

—Hablaremos en mi casa esta noche –volvió a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo tranquilidad –un amigo quiere ir a cenar y supongo que serás invitada por él.

—De acuerdo –asintió y fue a su mesa de investigación.

 

Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, no estaba muy segura de querer ir, pero desde hacía casi dos años, el profesor Dumbledore le había ordenado que aceptara cualquier tipo de cortejos por parte de Barty Crouch Jr. El tipo le llevaba diecinueve años, pero parecía demasiado interesado en ella desde que cumplió quince, claro que Dumbledore le pidió que se acercara cuando tenía diecinueve, no sabía que era lo que Barty quería hablar con Dumbledore, pero sabía que era la excusa perfecta para que fuera a verlo.

 

Observó su mesa de trabajo de nuevo y comenzó a observar los documentos de sus propios experimentos, sonrió al ver un pequeño papel doblado, era la letra de Colin, levantó la vista hasta la mesa de trabajo del chico, que le sonrió cuando por fin volteó a verlo, bajó la vista para leer el pequeño recado.

 

_Me he animado a dejar ésta nota sobre tu mesa, espero que podamos reunirnos un día de éstos, en serio que lo deseo, sólo sonríe, sin levantar la vista si es un sí._

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, Colin había llegado como pasante de Laboratorio hacía siete años, y era evidente que se atraían, tan evidente, que tanto Dumbledore como su tía Dolores, los mantenían lo más alejados que se pudiese.

 

Se guardó la nota en la bata, y siguió revisando sus papeles, observó la investigación sobre el prototipo 580, odiaba no poder haber terminado con él, Neville le había dado una brillante idea con eso, pero al final, las cosas habían cambiado, si al inicio iban bien, con la mejora hubiese sido perfecto, se había quedado a un 75% de terminarlo y en ese avance, si quien pretendía terminar no era alguien lo suficiente capaz, ocasionaría muchas muertes. Ni siquiera había cambiado la información en los formularios robados.

 

—Qué se supone que hace eso –murmuró Dumbledore al ver el dibujo a escala de un arma pequeña, con el cañón largo de diez centímetros, y un dispensador cilíndrico como culata.

—El prototipo que robaron –se encogió de hombros.

—El rastreador que se le ocurrió a Neville ¿cierto?

—Sí, mejorado, claro, inserté un par de nanos que se introducen en la sangre, es imposible sacarlos de ahí a menos que sea mediante electrificación para freír sus pequeños circuitos –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro ¿Qué más le pusiste, Ginevra?

—Los nanos generan una toxina cuando el nano es destruido, se introducen en los glóbulos, infectando la sangre, debilitando y atrofiando las funciones motrices del cuerpo… bueno, se supone que eso es lo que haría cuando la terminara.

—Hiciste el antídoto ¿cierto?

—No hay antídoto, Profesor, eso es lo que más me preocupa, si la persona que lo robó no es diestra en esto, puede alterar considerablemente las cosas.

— ¿Qué tan considerables? –le apretó el brazo.

—La toxina mataría a una persona de noventa kilos en cuestión de siete meses.

—Y en una persona con tu peso ¿Cuánto le tomaría? –Ginny suspiró.

—Cuatro –negó –pero no creo que alguien sea capaz de retomar el experimento, por el contrario, puede añadirle un par de cosas pensando que es un rastreador común.

—Tienes que tener cuidado en quien confías –Ginny siguió la mirada del profesor, que enfocaba a Colin.

—Él es un buen chico –le defendió.

—Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, Ginevra –se alejó dejándola con la vista perdida en la pequeña arma.

 

Se perdió en los números, en las formulas y en todo lo que Dumbledore le dio para hacer y desarrollar, eran cosas que nadie que no fuera su mano derecha podían ver, así que suspiró y siguió su trabajo, cuando levantó sus lentes y observó el laboratorio, sólo ella y Dumbledore seguían trabajando, tal vez por eso las personas ahí le odiaban, bueno, no es como si alguien sintiese afecto por ella, aparte de Dumbledore y su tía, dudaba que alguien más le apreciara honestamente, claro y Neville, la mayoría de las personas pensaban que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no era así, y había sido una desgracia absoluta para ella que había llevado años enamorada de Neville, hasta que aceptó que él sólo la quería como una hermana, y después apareció Colin, que estaba claro que no la veía como una hermana y que seguía sin verla de esa forma.

 

Suspiró y volvió su vista a los papeles, a los trazos y a las fórmulas matemáticas, cuánticas y sus apuntes de avances y modificaciones, aunque le fue un poco menos fácil volver al trabajo ahora que Colin había aparecido en sus pensamientos, le gustaba demasiado ese chico como para decirle que no quería verlo, Dumbledore, Dolohov y su tía Dolores estaban tan pendientes de ella, que el único hombre cerca por años, había sido Neville, que cuidaba de ella como si fuese su hermanita, por lo tanto, jamás había estado cerca de un chico que se sintiera atraído por ella, el único contacto con un hombre, había sido con Barty Crouch Jr. Al que ninguno de los mencionados, le prestaba demasiada atención.

 

—Ve a descansar un poco –ordenó Dumbledore sobresaltándola cuando la sujetó del hombro –Barty pasará a invitarte en una hora –observó el reloj que colgaba en la entrada, era tan grande como para que se alcanzara a ver desde cualquier parte del laboratorio.

—De acuerdo –sonrió y se levantó –nos veremos en la cena, profesor.

—No hay duda de eso, Ginevra.

 

Sacó el papel de la bata antes de que la dejara colgada en el perchero junto a las demás, lo introdujo entre su piel y la manga de su blusa blanca para que nadie sospechara que llevaba algo, y mucho menos una nota de Colin.

 

Los soldados le siguieron hasta su habitación y permanecieron ahí, salía de la ducha cuando escuchó que hablaban con alguien, segundos después, alguien llamó a la puerta, así que se acercó y abrió.

 

—Hola –saludó Barty y sus ojos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

—Hola, Sr. Crouch –sonrió.

—Sabes que odio que me llames así –se giró hasta los soldados –vayan al inicio del corredor, no le ocurrirá nada a la señorita Weasley –los soldados se alejaron sin chistar.

 

Nadie iba a desobedecer una orden directa del Dirigente Principal de la Orden, estaba sólo por debajo del Gran Canciller, y decirle que no a él, era igual a la sentencia de muerte por insubordinación y, traición a la patria.

 

—Si me permite decirlo, luce usted hermosa, Ginevra.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió, fingiendo cohibición cuando lo que realmente sentía era asco, Barty era atractivo, de cierta forma lo era, claro, pero… su forma de actuar no iba de acuerdo con lo que un caballero y un Dirigente tendría que ser.

—Hoy tengo una cena importante y quería que me acompañaras –sonrió.

— ¿Una cena? Vaya, bueno, es que… -se observó a sí misma un instante –estoy acabada de bañar, tardaría demasiado en arreglarme y…

—Es con su jefe –la rodeo y Ginevra se odió en ese momento por no haber tardado menos duchándose –el profesor Dumbledore nos espera en media hora –sonrió y se acercó a ella, sintió los delgados dedos del hombre recorrer su cuello y deslizarse por su espalda –le diré a los soldados que la dirijan hasta mí cuando termine, por usted, no me importaría hacer esperar al mismo Gran Canciller, se lo aseguro –sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta –por cierto –la observó sobre su hombro –me interesa saber cómo es que ha llegado a Londres sin que se me notificara antes de ello.

—Fueron órdenes directas de Dolohov, Sr… Barty –corrigió haciendo que el ceño del hombre se desarrugara.

—Una indiscreción más ¿ha llegado usted vía terrestre? –la sonrisa del hombre seguía amplia.

—No, llegué anoche, en un vuelo extraoficial que solicitó el mismo Dolohov, señor.

—Terminó el sistema de seguridad en el complejo de Wiltshire demasiado pronto, al parecer.

—No, lo lamento, pero Dolohov ha pensado que él encontrará a los rebeldes sin mí y sin mi sistema.

 

La sonrisa de Barty Crouch Jr. Se desvaneció en una mueca, una sonrisa enfadada y al mismo tiempo educada, sus ojos castaños brillaron en enfado y se alisó los mechones rubios que se escaparon cuando negó.

 

—Usted, me parece una persona magnifica ¿lo sabe? Desde su belleza, hasta su mente –avanzó de nuevo hasta ella –creo que es la persona correcta para tomar el puesto del profesor cuando éste muera, sin duda, sus habilidades son maravillosas –acarició su rostro haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, acercó su rostro al de ella y olfateó su cabello aun mojado y después su cuello –no pasaré por alto la ofensa que Dolohov ha hecho con usted, es una promesa, mi querida Ginevra.

—No es necesario, Barty –le dijo tensa y tuvo que suavizar más la voz –en realidad deseaba venir a Londres, han sido muchos días sin… -se mordió el labio cuando él la miró –sin estar en casa –completó la insinuación bajando el rostro.

—Es imposible, pero… procure no tardar mucho ¿bien?

—Haré lo imposible –sonrió.

 

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su cama cuando los pasos de Barty se alejaron, no podía creer lo que Dumbledore le hacía hacer, y desde hacía años tenía la sospecha de que el interés de Barty por ella era cuestión de su tía Dolores, que siempre había manifestado que alguien tan inteligente y valiosa como ella, tenía que ser la esposa de alguien importante, como su madre lo había sido. Claro que su padre era demasiado más guapo, agradable y atento que Barty Crouch Jr.

 

El vestido de seda negra se ajustaba a su cuerpo, no se consideraba la mujer más atractiva o guapa, por el contrario, se sentía como una chica más del montón, sino fuera por su alto rango, nadie se tomaría segundos para verla, sino se arreglaba y se vestía con el uniforme, fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por una ladrona. Sin valor e importancia, pero claro, tenía un alto puesto, y tenía ropa bonita y maquillaje caro, cosas útiles para llamar la atención de hombres como Barty.

 

Acomodó la cascada roja que llegaba hasta sus caderas en suaves rizos, el perfume que Barty le había obsequiado hacía cuatro meses  lo roció en su cuello, se puso su abrigo y se observó en el espejo, el escote de la espalda era algo que sin duda iba a dejar a Barty sin aliento, pero por lo regular siempre la observaba de esa manera sucia así llevara la bata de laboratorio. Ahora más; que realmente parecía una mujerzuela gracias a su tía y a su profesor.

 

Los soldados le miraron de reojo, sin atreverse a verle bien, así que sonrió para sus adentros, no se veía tan mal, o por el contrario, lucía más provocadora de lo que realmente quería lucir.

 

Llegaron hasta la puerta principal, el auto de Barty estaba estacionado, la puerta se abrió de inmediato en cuanto llegó al descanso.

 

—Ginevra, me sorprende que tardara tan poco y luzca tan… hermosa –sonrió y fue hasta ella, los soldados se giraron, para asegurar que no hubiese peligro para él.

—He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos, en serio, espero no decepcionarlo –sonrió.

—Para nada –besó su mejilla –huele delicioso, ese aroma va a la perfección con usted, sin duda alguna.

—Muchas gracias, Barty –sonrió incómoda y fingió una sonrisa más acorde cuando él se alejó.

—Vayamos ya.

 

Le ofreció su brazo y le ayudó a ir hasta el auto, los soldados le observaron atentos, unos sorprendidos y otros sin darle mucha importancia.

 

El trayecto a la casa de Dumbledore fue bastante lento, y no tuvo que quemarse más neuronas de las necesarias para saber la razón, por fortuna y agradecía demasiado, es que él jamás hubiese intentado llegar más allá, ni un beso, ni un tipo de insinuación al sexo, tal vez eso era lo que evitaba que lo alejara de forma grosera y no impidiera que invadiera su espacio personal muchas de las veces.

 

—Alguien en la base de Wiltshire le advirtió que han estado derribándonos y aun así accedió a subir al helicóptero –le reprendió.

—Así es, no planeo culpar a nadie más de mis decisiones equivocadas, pero las cosas salieron bastante bien.

— ¿Usted ordenó sobrepasar los límites de vuelo?

—Jamás, en ningún momento –negó frunciendo el ceño.

—El helicóptero sobrevoló considerablemente los límites, cualquier nación enemiga hubiese podido atacarnos ¿sabe lo que eso conlleva, cierto? –soltó enfadado.

—Con todo respeto, Sr. Dirigente –contestó intentando controlar el mal tono –sé lo que esta rebelión nos está costando, estoy al tanto, he creado tecnología para terminar con esto, no estoy feliz con lo que está pasando dentro de La Orden ¿pero considera que arriesgaría mi propia vida si quisiera que una nación enemiga nos atacara? Enviaría a alguien más.

—Lo que me sorprende, es que usted, bueno, no usted, sino ese helicóptero sobrepasara los límites sin ser atacado, y dos de los vuelos que iban por debajo del perímetro y del límite, fuesen atacados sin distinción alguna ¿por qué?

—Porque yo no soy pieza importante en la vida militar ni siquiera política de La Orden, Sr. Dirigente –contestó.

—Brillante observación, Ginevra –sonrió Barty –ambos helicópteros, llevaban material fundamental para el desarrollo de su tecnología, nos ayudaría a deshacernos de esos bastardos rebeldes, y fueron derribados, destruyendo así el avance –la observó –las personas que sobrevolaron su helicóptero, fue porque era una señal para esos atacantes, que usted no era ningún peligro ¿alguien en Wiltshire sabe su cargo?

—Ninguno, salvo mi tía Dolores Umbridge.

—Perfecto –sonrió –terminará las cosas aquí, mi querida Ginevra, jamás me perdonaría que le ocurriera algo en ese lugar lleno de hostiles.

—No se preocupe, Sr. Dirigente –observó a los hombres que iban con ellos y que tenían semblante ausente –no hay razón para que yo tenga que volver a Wiltshire.

—Eso es una noticia fascinante, la tendré cada noche cerca, en ese caso –acarició su mejilla y ella sonrió.

 

La velocidad del auto incrementó cuando Barty tamborileo los dedos en su pierna, así que no tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar a la casa del profesor Dumbledore, Ginevra observó el lugar, nunca mencionó que sería una cena concurrida, pensó que era una cena para tres.

 

—Buenas noches, Sr. Dirigente –saludó Rita Skeeter.

—Buenas noches, Rita –sonrió.

—Oh, pero su acompañante –se quedó callada al verla –es apenas una pasante.

—Es el brazo derecho del profesor Dumbledore –sonrió –ha sido tan amable de explicarme muchas cosas respecto a los nuevos avances –su brazo fue hasta la cintura de Ginevra que la acercó a él.

—Tengan una buena noche, de ser así.

 

Ginny le sonrió, para nadie era un secreto que Rita Skeeter odiaba a Dumbledore y quería algo más que ser la simple corresponsal de prensa, había estado años detrás de Barty Crouch Jr. Claro, que éste prefería a cualquier mujer antes que ella, pero no hizo gesto alguno para ella, simplemente se dejó guiar por su acompañante hasta la casa.

 

Barty deslizó el abrigo de la pelirroja, rozando sus dedos en la piel de ella, su mirada se hizo más profunda al ver su escote, haciéndola sentir verdaderamente incómoda, la sujetó de nueva cuenta de la cintura y caminó junto a ella hasta el salón.

 

—Barty, es un placer tenerte aquí –saludó la voz suave y tranquila de Dumbledore –y con mi asistente, ni más ni menos –sonrió –Srta. Weasley, es un placer verla fuera de las oficinas del complejo.

—El placer es todo mío, profesor –sonrió.

—Basta de formalidades, Dumbledore –pidió Barty.

—Lo siento, Barty, pero pasen, tomen asiento.

 

En lugar de sentirse un pez fuera del agua, se sentía bien, siempre asistía a ese tipo de eventos acompañando a su tía Dolores y a Dolohov, desde que se quedó huérfana, su papel en la vida política y militar era importante, según los mencionados, querían que ella fuera igual de importante de lo que ellos eran.

 

Así que recordaba que cuando pasaron seis meses de la muerte de sus padres, su tía Dolores había decidido que había sido un duelo bastante largo, y que era hora de que sobrellevaran la pérdida, y no la culpaba, todos los deberes y sus ocupaciones la habían mantenido a flote, eso, y Neville Longbottom.

 

A los casi siete años, había aprendido el manual de etiqueta que aun conservaban como recuerdo de la nación que en el pasado habían sido, los buenos modales, las buenas posturas, la frialdad, todo lo que los antiguos ingleses proclamaban como lo mejor, se había mantenido, menos la monarquía.

 

Así que socializar con gente frívola y superficial, era lo de ella, porque de alguna manera, se había vuelto en eso. Una mujer fría y superficial, que lo único que pretendía era escalar más lejos de lo que su tía y Dolohov habían escalado; y aunque le pesara, sabía que cediendo a los mensajes ocultos de Barty Crouch Jr. Le llevaría a la cima de todo.

 

—Me alegra que volviera –sonrió la mujer junto a ella.

—Señora Dursley –sonrió fingiendo, obviamente –luce usted encantadora.

—Muchas gracias –se llevó la mano derecha al largo cuello.

—El Sr. Dursley le ha comprado un nuevo dije, es hermoso –aduló.

—Lo sé –se encogió de hombros encantada –Barty ha hecho muy bien al traerte esta noche con nosotros –soltó una risa –Vernon y yo, hemos dado nuestro punto favorable a tu favor, querida –se agachó un poco hasta la mujer –Barty nos ha confesado, que quiere hacer de ti, su esposa.

—Vaya –sonrió y tragó saliva al mismo tiempo –no me ha dicho nada.

—Por supuesto que no, aún hay muchas cosas dentro del consejo que se tienen que solucionar, no estamos en tiempo para una fiesta de compromiso, esta cena es exclusiva del consejo, querida, que estés aquí, significa únicamente una cosa, realmente te convertirás en la mujer del Dirigente Principal de La Orden –le besó ambas mejillas –harán una pareja encantadora y sus hijos serán preciosos, lo aseguro.

—Gracias –sonrió.

 

Caminó hasta el balcón por un poco de aire, Dumbledore tenía que saber algo así, lo que se preguntaba era que si su tía o Dolohov conocían esa noticia, bueno, sabía que en cuanto Barty lo propusiera, mandaría por ella a Wiltshire, para pedir su mano como todo un caballero.

 

 

oOo

 

Draco observó a todo el lugar, había una algarabía ya común, como todas las noches desde hacía un mes, odiaba su nuevo puesto, y odiaba que Nott se burlara de él por ello, cuando normalmente, era al revés, el cocinero era el puesto del que burlarse, pero no, el guardia de la puerta había sido algo peor.

 

—Sigues diciendo que no hay nada peor que cuidar de esa chica ¿cierto?

—Basta –murmuró cansado, estar todo el día de pie en la misma posición le hacía ponerse de muy malas.

—Yo sólo comentaba –sonrió –tiene que ser demasiado excitante revisar a Umbridge cada que entra a esa sala ¿no? –Soltó una carcajada que se unió a la del resto del lugar –pero dime ¿es mi imaginación o desde que estás de cuidador va más de cinco veces al día? –sonrió divertido.

—Por lo menos sigo siendo más atractivo que tú.

—Escuché en la cocina que sigue siendo la _Señorita_ Dolores Umbridge, tal vez se convierta en _La Señora_ Malfoy –soltó de nuevo una carcajada.

—Prefiero asesinarme antes que eso, lo juro.

—Desde el inicio llamaste su atención, sin duda hay algo más detrás de su bondad para con nosotros ¿no lo crees?

—Me estás diciendo que nos dejó unirnos a La Orden sólo porque le gusté –lo observó como si eso fuera lo más absurdo sobre el mundo.

—Dijo que si estuviésemos en Londres estaríamos muertos para cuando ella pasó por ese corredor, te vio, y seguro dijo: _Quiero meter a ese rubio a mis sábanas_ –le sonrió.

—Tú eres rubio también –le recordó.

—Sí, pero, sin embargo, no me ha ido a ver ninguna vez a la cocina, pero Weasley, en cambio, en sus tres días…

—Ninguna vez fue a verte.

—Fue con la excusa de ver a Neville, me guiñó un ojo y le dijo que me dejara llevarle la charola al laboratorio.

—Creo que te hizo daño la comida –se burló.

—Hay tres puertas que dan a ese laboratorio, hermano, la que tú y Blaise cuidaban, la de la cocina, donde Neville y yo les llevamos de comer, y cenar a veces, y la ruta de escape en caso de que alguien logre atacarlos.

—Bien ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –frunció el ceño.

—Por qué no lo sé –se encogió de hombros, en señal de que ahora, él también tendría que desconocer esa información valiosa.

—3071583 –murmuró Draco bajando la voz –es el código que Ginevra usó para entrar al laboratorio.

—Vaya –soltó sorprendido Nott.

 

Después de la cena, Draco fue hasta la pequeña habitación a donde le habían cambiado, y como lo había dicho Ginevra, le habían dado un sobre, su pago que era más que generoso por cuidar de una puerta todo el día, guardó el dinero dentro de un pequeño escondite que encontró revisando la habitación, se cambió el uniforme y se vistió adecuadamente para hacer sus rutinas, odiaba quedarse de perezoso como muchos, el ejercicio lo mantenía tranquilo y con la mente serenada, porque de quedarse ahí, siendo parte de la Orden, un mes en celibato alejado de la mujer de su vida, era peor que una maldita tortura.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra dejó el pequeño recado sobre la mesa de Colin cuando salía del laboratorio, ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore se había quedado tan tarde como ella, no había podido dormir desde que Petunia Dursley le había informado los planes que Barty Crouch Jr. Tenía para ella, y la tenían más que incómoda, soportar su cercanía por un poco de información era algo que podía tolerar, pero… acostarse con él y, casarse con él, era algo que posiblemente no podría.

 

Fue hasta su habitación, seguida de dos guardias distintos esa vez, como cada día, no tenía el suficiente tiempo como para acostumbrarse a la escolta que tenía, y ahora entendía la razón por la que siempre le vigilaban, si se suponía que sólo era una pasante de laboratorio, Barty no iba a dejar que se le escapara fácilmente.

 

Su ducha esta vez fue rápida, como desde hacía un mes lo era, se secó el pelo, leyó un rato los reportes de Seamus y Millicent y después decidió dormir pronto, estaba demasiado cansada para seguir despierta, había avanzado y terminado un par de experimentos, que sin duda ayudarían mucho en detectar a los rebeldes, así que la tenía más que feliz, había informado a Dumbledore de eso, que le había felicitado por su dedicación.

 

Al parecer, los sistemas en Wiltshire seguían activos, funcionando bien, o mejor dicho, no funcionando, porque aún no podían dar con los rebeldes.

 

La mañana llegó muy pronto para ella, que tuvo que volver demasiado desvelada al laboratorio, su ducha fue más bien quedarse bajo el chorro de agua hasta que consideró que era suficiente.

 

Se arregló adecuadamente, su cabello lo sujetó lo necesario, no tenía tantos ánimos como para detallar el perfecto moño, así que sólo usó un par de horquillas que evitaran que su largo cabello cubriera su rostro cuando se agachara.

 

Los nuevos soldados le siguieron hasta el laboratorio, le sonrió discretamente a Colin, que le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió al mensaje que había dejado la noche anterior, así que, si lograba deshacerse de los soldados, podría encontrarse con Colin a las afueras del complejo, cerca de un par de alcantarillado abandonado.

 

Se sentó más alegre de lo que había entrado al laboratorio, acomodó sus cosas y se centró en el trabajo, ni siquiera se percató de la hora, ni de nada, levantó la vista cuando sintió que la mesa vibraba, y quería asegurarse de que no era el cansancio lo que le hacía ver alucinaciones.

 

Todos habían dejado de trabajar, se observaron entre sí, preguntándose lo mismo que Ginny, así que ésta observó a Dumbledore, y la mirada extrañada y confundida del hombre la aterró, aunque no lo exteriorizó para evitar el pánico colectivo.

 

El piso volvió a temblar, salvo que esta vez fue más perceptible para todos, algunos soltaron un pequeño grito, pero se quedaron quietos, como si al no moverse, todo pasaría, incluso ella lo pensó un segundo.

 

Suspiró aliviada cuando después de cinco minutos, no volvió a sacudirse la tierra, cuando se puso de pie, para mostrarle los documentos a Dumbledore, todo el lugar se sacudió tan fuerte que hizo que todo en el lugar se tambaleara y ella cayera al suelo de bruces, regando los papeles.

 

Observó hacia atrás, el pequeño mini tornado que Dumbledore había creado, se había hecho más rápido, la fuerza había hecho que el vidrio se fracturara y se estrellara arrojando pequeños fragmentos en todas direcciones, por fortuna, sin su ambiente artificial, no pudo crecer, cosa que la persona que había planeado ese susto, no había previsto.

 

—Vuelvan a trabajar –habló Dumbledore por el altavoz, haciendo que todos los que habían caído al suelo, como ella se pusieran de pie para que una nueva sacudida los arrojara de nuevo como un mal chiste.

 

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que el lugar se puso rojo a causa de las alarmas de seguridad, alguien los estaba atacando, Ginny se levantó apresurada y fue hasta su mesa, sujetó una bola y comenzó a arrojar varias cosas dentro, le iba a tomar mucho atravesar hasta la puerta a causa de la histeria colectiva, pero guardó lo que pensó sería más importante, junto con muchos ficheros y formularios confidenciales.

 

La puerta salió volando gracias a un explosivo efectivo, que reconoció de inmediato, llevaba la firma de sus padres, ellos habían diseñado esos explosivos, observó a Dumbledore, su prioridad era sacar a ese hombre de ahí así le fuera la vida en ello.

 

Corrió hasta él, cubriéndose de las pequeñas explosiones que iban ocurriendo en todo el lugar, alguien había preparado ese ataque, porque no había forma que entraran, alguien dentro de La Orden y más precisamente del laboratorio, era parte de la Resistencia, sabría cuántas cosas no habían robado, los explosivos de sus padres, eran uno.

 

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, profesor –lo sujetó del  brazo.

—Vete –le gruñó –alguien tiene que sobrevivir y prefiero que seas tú.

—No –negó –seremos los dos o será usted, vamos –le ayudó a levantarse.

—Por acá –la jaló –hay una puerta de huida, como en Wiltshire.

—Quien nos atacó, sabe de esa puerta, lo más probable es que alguien nos espere ahí, lo mejor es salir por la puerta principal.

 

Los disparos comenzaron a escucharse junto con las risas y los gritos de los pasantes que se ocultaban o corrían histéricamente. Dumbledore se agachó y la jaló para que se ocultaran.

 

—Esto es sólo para que vean que con nosotros no van a poder, malditos bastardos, así sean súper inteligentes –gritó el hombre y Ginny distinguió la voz de inmediato.

—Es Quirinus Quirrell –murmuró y Dumbledore le miró extrañado.

—Pero ¿lo conoces? –indagó sorprendido.

—Intentó robar el protocolo de Wiltshire cuando estaba allá.

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo robó?

—Draco Malfoy –soltó –es de la Resistencia de Wiltshire, evitó que lo robara, dos veces.

—No lo trajiste contigo ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no, lo tiene él, pero no sabe que es, lo escondí en la maleta que le dieron al unirse a La Orden –murmuró.

—Estás segura que no sabe que lo tiene ¿cierto?

—Estaba dormido cuando entré, no sabe que lo tiene.

—Bien, entonces no importa que destrocen el lugar, no hay nada importante aquí que puedan robar ¿cierto? ¿Ningún prototipo 580?

—Ninguno –admitió.

—Bien, corramos hacia la puerta, Ginevra.

 

Corrió junto a Dumbledore hacia la puerta, ocultándose cuando era necesario para que no les dispararan o para que no les vieran corriendo, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado por las luces rojas y el humo de algunas de las máquinas, sus ojos se detuvieron en el chico que estaba a unos pasos de ella, y se arrastró hasta Colin.

 

oOo

 

Nott observó a Neville que soltó el teléfono, se había puesto blanco y su respiración se había agitado por completo, así que se acercó, era el único que parecía soportarlo con todo y su torpeza habitual.

 

—Neville, sabes que beberte el vino de los altos es merecedor a una sanción –se burló.

—Atacaron el complejo de Londres –le informó, el tono en el que lo dijo lo dejó pegado al suelo.

—Pero… Neville.

 

Corrió detrás del chico, eran las ocho de la noche, y todo el día había sido de lo más tranquilo para ellos, Nott agradeció cuando Neville se detuvo, se dejó caer y comenzó a golpear el suelo completamente lleno de frustración.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Draco que se acercaba completamente sudado, había regresado de correr.

—A-atacaron el complejo de Lo-Londres –tartamudeo Neville.

—Vaya yo…

—No, no me importa –soltó –atacaron el laboratorio norte del complejo –soltó Neville llevándose las manos a la cabeza alborotándose sus cabellos azabaches –Ginny –chilló –Ginny está ahí –sollozó.

—Es bastante tarde, lo más probable es que ya no –intentó Nott, observando a Draco para que le ayudara a tranquilizarlo, pero el rubio estaba en shock.

—No lo entiendes, ella trabaja hasta pasada la madrugada, estaba ahí, ¡Lo sé! ¡Ella estaba ahí y yo no para defenderla! –golpeó de nuevo el suelo.

—Instinto de supervivencia –insistió Nott.

—Ella no lo tiene –sentenció Draco, al recordar como intentó salvarlo a él antes de evitar ser asfixiada por Quirrell.

—Ella va a defender ese laboratorio con su vida –admitió Neville –maldita sea, le dije que quería ir a Londres con ella…

—Tú en la cocina no hubieses podido hacer nada –habló recio Draco –admítelo.

 

Regresaron al interior del complejo cuando se pidió que se reunieran en el salón, así que fueron hasta allá, con un desesperado Neville.

 

—Lamento informar que el complejo de Londres ha sido atacado esta noche, el lugar más afectado ha sido el laboratorio norte –habló Dolores y la voz le falló –el nivel de destrucción fue enorme a causa de los explosivos que utilizaron –informó –han comenzado con las alertas y con el rescate, pero se estima a pérdidas totales, compañeros.

 

Guardó silencio un minuto, para que todos procesaran la información.

 

—Comprendo su frustración, mi sobrina se encontraba dentro del laboratorio cuando fue atacado, y me duele en lo profundo admitirles que tal vez se encuentre dentro de las bajas, todos hemos perdido algo esta noche –musitó.


	7. El Nuevo Aprendiz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Quirinus Quirrell atacara el laboratorio Norte del complejo de Londres, Ginevra se entera que la persona que les ha traicionado y que ha ayudado a acabar con un montón de vidas, era el Nuevo Aprendiz del profesor Dumbledore, dejándole así, el nuevo puesto.

Un soldado la ayudó a llevar a un cansado Dumbledore, Barty se acercó apresurado hasta ellos, la sujetó del rostro y después la abrazó, sin importarle manchar su caro traje.

 

—Gracias al cielo estás bien –la estrujó más contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy bien –lo tranquilizó –muy bien –sonrió.

—Eres una chica valiente –besó su mejilla negra a causa del humo y el polvo.

—Supongo que lo soy –se encogió de hombros.

—Que alguien la revise –ordenó y un par de soldados se acercó a ella.

—Estoy bien, auxilien a las personas que realmente lo necesitan, gracias.

 

Barty asintió así que se alejaron, Ginny se giró hasta las ruinas del laboratorio, los explosivos habían terminado incluso con los cimientos del lugar, buscando terminar con todo aquél que se encontrara en el lugar.

 

—Señor Dirigente –habló Rita –el Gran Canciller quiere hablar con usted, es urgente.

—Dígale al Gran Canciller que él puede esperar –todos lo observaron, incluida Ginevra –esta situación por ningún motivo.

—No puedo decirle eso, Señor –le miró suplicante.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, lo he escuchado por mí mismo –dijo la voz profunda del hombre.

—Severus –murmuró Barty –es bueno que te atrevieras a pisar el lugar.

—Estoy a cargo de toda esta nación muerta, sino lo olvidas –bramó enfadado.

—Por supuesto que no lo olvido.

—Así que tu _ramera_ es de más importancia que yo.

—El hecho de que unos malditos rebeldes hayan podido instalar explosivos en todo el maldito lugar es más importante que tu llamado ¿qué es lo que ocupas, Severus? ¿Qué te sobe la panza y te cuente un bonito cuento para que puedas conciliar el sueño después de lo que pasó?

—Ya sé quién fue el causante, si a eso te refieres –su voz sonó tranquila de nuevo.

—Gran Canciller –habló Rita haciendo voltear a Severus.

—Vete de aquí, si alguien me ocupa, seguro ellos sí podrán sobrevivir para mañana, muchos aquí no.

—Está bien –asintió y se alejó.

—Necesito hablar contigo, Bartemius –comentó –y llévala si eso te hace estar más tranquilo.

—Por supuesto que voy a llevarla.

 

Ginny ayudó a Dumbledore ir hasta el lugar donde el Gran Canciller quería que se reunieran, estaba tan resguardado que le sorprendió a Ginny.

 

—Bien, te escucho.

—Recibí información de la nuestra infiltrada en la Resistencia –habló el Gran Canciller –al parecer están buscando un protocolo bastante peligroso para ellos, y no piensan detenerse hasta conseguirlo.

—Por eso permitiste que vinieran ¿cierto?

—Escucha bien, no quiero creer que estás de parte de la Resistencia, Barty –frunció el ceño el hombre –así que quiero que me digas ¿sabes algo de ese protocolo?

—No –admitió.

—Bien ¿y tú, querida? –Sonrió –necesito que me digas si sabes algo de ese protocolo.

—No –mintió tan ávida que se sorprendió sola.

—Dumbledore –la mirada fue más suave con él.

—Habla, Ginevra –musitó Dumbledore –estoy cansado de tanto esfuerzo.

—Habla, niña –ordenó.

—No existe, desde hace dos años cuando se nos robó el prototipo 580 hemos sospechado de los infiltrados dentro del laboratorio, así que el profesor Dumbledore y yo hemos inventado información, dándole diferentes versiones a cada uno de los pasantes nuevos.

—Te sigo, continúa –asintió.

—Millicent habló con alguien del protocolo que se supone instalé en Wiltshire, que es capaz de registrar a los rebeldes sin importar que tan ocultos estén, pero no existe.

—De acuerdo, Dumbledore ¿sabes tú a quien se lo informó?

—Al nuevo aprendiz –el anciano observó a Ginevra apenado –Colin Creevey.

—Colin llevaba con nosotros…

—Sé que tenía años con nosotros, pero estaba calificando para ser mi nuevo aprendiz ¿lo sabías? –ella negó –así como Millicent fue mi aprendiz un tiempo y con sus buenos resultados fue enviada a Wiltshire… en tus tres días de ausencia, Barty decidió que necesitaban a más personas en ese complejo para reparar los daños a los que deberían estar preparados, pero por la falta de personal allá, se abrió una nueva pasantía, él era mi nuevo aprendiz.

—Me niego a creerlo –se puso de pie ofendida –me hubiesen informado de ser así, sin embargo, nadie me dijo nada.

—Por qué no pensé que volvieras tan pronto.

—Es cierto ¿Por qué has vuelto tan pronto? –preguntó el Gran Canciller.

—Dolohov lo creyó conveniente, pero sin duda allá sabían que el _protocolo_ no había quedado listo, así que supongo que por eso nos atacaron.

—Tenemos un espía –sonrió el Gran Canciller –supongo que así como nosotros tenemos a la nuestra, ellos tienen a alguien, aparte de ese tal Colin.

—Supongo que deberíamos estar más preparados ¿no lo crees?

—Sin duda alguna, Barty, por el momento, llévalos a descansar, pensaré en lo que debemos hacer ahora.

—Espero que no provoque un alza más grande lo que vas a hacer, Severus.

—No haré nada por cazarlos esta vez, Barty –aseguró Snape.

—Eso espero, lo menos que necesitamos es una destrucción más.

 

Ginny ayudó a Dumbledore a caminar, habían pasado por bastante esa noche como para detenerse a pensar mejor todo lo acontecido, seguía viva, eso importaba más que detenerse a pensar la traición del idiota de Colin, observó a Barty, que no había dicho nada desde que se habían subido al auto, habían dejado primero a Dumbledore y después habían regresado al complejo, ella tenía una habitación ahí mismo, como su tía Dolores lo había pedido, y nadie podía negarle nada, por muy idiota que fuera lo que pidiera.

 

—Conocías muy bien al chico ¿no es cierto? –preguntó Barty de la nada.

—No mucho –admitió.

—Por la forma en la que lo defendiste… me da a pensar lo contrario, Ginevra.

Suspiró y evitó mirarlo —No le conocía mucho, mi tía, Dolohov y Dumbledore pensaron que no era una muy buena compañía para mí, además… en esas épocas me refugie en el trabajo.

—Claro, fue cuando Neville te dijo que sólo te veía como una amiga ¿cierto?

—Como una hermana –corrigió –y sí ¿Por qué Dumbledore no me informó lo del nuevo aprendiz? –Se giró hasta él –en algún momento pensaron que yo era una traidora ¿cierto?

—Ginevra –musitó.

—Acusarme de traición hubiese sido algo más normal ¿no lo crees? He trabajado desde que era una niña con ese hombre, me enseñó todo lo que sabe ¿para qué? ¿Para qué después me consideraran una traidora al sistema? –Chilló indignada –lo siento, es mejor que deje de hablar así o realmente me colgarán por gritarle al Dirigente –se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

—No sé la razón por la que Dumbledore no te lo dijo, si te deja más tranquila, no puedo mandarlo y lo sabes, no sé sobre lo que trabaja o no y mucho menos tú, sólo sé las cosas cuando las ponen en mi escritorio, no más.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—Comprendo que estés histérica por lo ocurrido al chico que te gustaba –Ginny observó a Barty mirar a través de la ventana.

 

No dijo nada, era idiota preguntarle ¿cómo se había enterado? Sería un idiota si no lo supiera, por supuesto, ella a esas alturas seguía pensando que podía ocultar secretos en ese lugar, era más fácil revivir a los muertos o volver en el tiempo a guardar un secreto en ese lugar.

 

Los soldados no fueron con ellos hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ginevra, se quedaron antes de dar la vuelta al corredor, Barty, por el contrario, sí la escoltó.

 

—Gracias por todo –agradeció honestamente.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer a partir de ahora –le informó –me será imposible verte en lo que se solucionan las cosas –bajó el rostro y observó hasta el otro lado del corredor.

—Comprendo, no es como si pensara que ibas a jugar la pelota ahora –sonrió.

—Voy a dejarte protegida –le informó –dos guardias en la puerta, dos al inicio del corredor y dos al final –acarició la mejilla negra –y afuera también –sonrió.

—Es excesivo ¿no lo crees? El profesor es más…

—A mí la seguridad de Dumbledore me importa una mierda –soltó.

—De acuerdo –sonrió incómoda.

—Descansa, después de éste atentado tendrás una buena semana de descanso.

—No la necesito, mientras más pronto nos pongamos a recuperar las cosas que se perdieron mejor.

—Sabía que dirías eso –se burló –voy a obligar a Dumbledore para que te tome como su nuevo aprendiz.

—No puedes obligarlo, además… sabes cómo es, no me enseñará las cosas bien si es presionado por alguien.

—Sé cómo es, lo conozco más que tú ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto –admitió.

—Si no te acepta, terminará colgado en el puente y dejaré su cadáver exhibido hasta que sólo queden los huesos.

—Eso es exagerado –se burló.

—Lo hará aceptar, me tengo que ir, el _Gran Canciller_ querrá verme después de que me asegurara de que estas bien.

—Gracias por todo, Barty.

 

El hombre la sujetó de la mejilla y se acercó deliberadamente hasta ella, unió sus labios en un beso suave, que no supo corresponder gracias a su falta de experiencia, pero eso no detuvo a Barty, se alejó después de unos segundos y le sonrió, no dijo nada, sólo se alejó.

 

—Barty –lo detuvo –crees que puedas avisar a Neville que estoy bien.

—Lo haré –asintió sin observarla.

—Gracias.

oOo

 

Draco y Nott observaron a Neville, se había robado una de las botellas de la cocina y ellos le habían seguido, no es como que les importara mucho, pero las indiscreciones que cometía el chico los ayudaban a obtener más información, así que posiblemente estando ebrio podrían sacarle más información.

 

—Jamás en el mes que tengo aquí, lo había visto así –admitió Nott.

—Theodore –contestó Draco frunciendo el ceño –es la primera vez que matan a Ginevra, puedo asegurártelo.

—Tienes razón, si te hubiese llevado con ella ¿seguiría viva? –interrogó Nott elevando una ceja.

—Contesta –balbuceo Neville –a pesar de ser un rebelde… ¿la protegerías de los tuyos?

—Bueno, a diferencia de lo que todos creen, las ordenes son algo que no puedo… evitar, si es mi deber, supongo que haría lo imposible, así me encargaran de Dolores Umbridge.

—Ginny es la chica más perfecta, no sé cómo pude dejarla.

—Oye, oye, más despacio –pidió Draco –nos estás diciendo que tú y esa chica ¿salieron?

—No tanto así, la besé un par de veces… -se encogió de hombros –cuando éramos más jóvenes, cuando tenía quince –fui el primer chico en besarla –contestó hipando.

—Muchas intimidades saldrán a la luz hoy –se burló Nott.

—Siento nauseas por esa información –gruñó Draco poniendo mala cara –que alguien se sienta atraído por ella, me deja sorprendido, para ser honesto.

—Te sorprendería, ella no se considera bonita…

—Porque no lo es –interrumpió Draco.

—Es hermosa –bufó Nott dándole una mirada llena de incredulidad –que tengas novia no significa que perdieras la maldita visión, Draco –se quejó su amigo.

—De acuerdo, pero ni siquiera es tan bonita como ustedes piensan que es.

—Es hermosa –balbuceo Neville –y sólo la veo como una hermanita.

— ¿Qué clase de ser depravado besa a su hermanita?

—Yo –admitió moviendo la cabeza.

—Ya lo noté –contestó Nott poniendo cara de asco.

 

Para desgracia de los dos chicos, el ebrio de Neville no dijo nada de información valiosa, sólo pequeños detalles de su infancia con Ginevra, cosas vagas y la mayoría no se entendía, hablaba de Dumbledore cuidando también de ellos, pero los dos rubios no asociaban muy bien ese apellido con algo en concreto, aunque seguramente en la Resistencia debieron decirles algo sobre él.

 

Entre los dos llevaron a Neville a su habitación, tenía varias fotografías de él cuando era más niño, Draco sonrió al ver a la pequeña pelirroja en una de las imágenes, estaba cubierta de lodo, iba descalza y su amplia sonrisa era algo que lo dejó sorprendido.

 

—Vámonos –musitó Nott.

—Claro –asintió y le tomó un largo segundo quitar la vista de esa imagen.

 

Avanzaron por los pasillos, no tenían el suficiente tiempo como para conocer todos los pasillos y sus diferentes direcciones, sólo los básicos, Nott se quedó primero y Draco continúo su camino hasta su habitación, cuando entró, se dejó caer en la cama y se recostó, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

 

La imagen en el cuarto de Longbottom volvió a él, la pequeña pelirroja de máximo cinco años apareció a su mente, con sus pies descalzos, su vestido de verano, su cabello corto a la altura de su mentón, sus ojos chocolate tan expresivos, y el último recuerdo de esos ojos llegó como contraste, él no había visto morir a sus padres porque le habían escondido, pero ella… las palabras que Dolohov le había dicho aquella tarde, la razón por la que un arma la alteraba de esa manera, ella había visto a Quirrell disparar a la cabeza de su madre, cerró los ojos, le costaba admitir que se sentía mal a causa de las noticias, pero al menos, ella había podido reunirse con sus padres.

 

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero despertó a causa del sueño que tuvo, era una mezcla de su niñez con la que Nott le había contado de Ginevra, mezclando todo eso, al ataque que habían ocasionado los suyos a ese laboratorio.

 

—Demonios –murmuró limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

 

Se levantó a duchar, después de todo, ya casi tenía que ir a su labor de cuidar esa estúpida puerta, lo que más le pesaba, era tener que revisar a cada persona que entraba a ese estúpido lugar. Dolores Umbridge, sobre todo, era lo que le daban ganas de cortarse las manos.

 

Llegó tan a tiempo a su puesto, que le sorprendía no sólo a él, sino a Nott también, ya que no pasaba minuto en el que no se quejara de ser el cuida puertas de algo a lo que Umbridge tenía que ir tan seguido, su cuerpo de sapo le provocaban arcadas que tenía que reprimir en su presencia, porque la inspección, realmente era tan minuciosa, que sabía que tenía piernas gordas y anchas, senos colgados y grandes, y prefirió omitir el recuerdo de tener que tentar entre sus piernas y su trasero.

 

—Malfoy –saludó Dolohov con una sonrisa, disfrutando de verlo ahí.

—Sr. Dolohov –murmuró.

 

Le revisó completamente y después de unos minutos, le dejó pasar.

 

Umbridge apareció unos minutos después, y tuvo que volver a inspeccionarla cuando le sugirió que debería hacerlo de nuevo ¿Realmente seguía siendo virgen esa mujer que estaba tan necesitada de aquello? Tuvo que contener la carcajada, todavía se preguntaba aquello cuando era más que obvio que ningún hombre por necesitado que estuviera, la tocaría.

 

oOo

 

Londres jamás había estado tan silenciosa desde que tenía memoria, Dumbledore le observó con una sonrisa divertida, había conseguido lo que quería, que un alto cargo la pusiera como su nuevo aprendiz, para que nadie sospechara, lo que le sorprendió a Ginevra fue saber, que el Gran Canciller, Severus Snape, había sido quien lo había ordenado después de que Dumbledore se opusiera rotundamente.

 

—La mentira sobre el protocolo fue bastante buena, Ginevra, me sorprendió tu habilidad mintiendo.

—Creo que he adquirido muchas de sus habilidades sin querer, profesor –contestó.

—Barty me ha pedido que lo disculpara contigo, pero no han informado a Neville de que sobreviviste.

—Debería tomar yo misma el teléfono y hablarle –gruñó.

—También me ha contado sobre ese beso, y por lo que he notado, te ha afectado más de lo que pensé.

—Siempre me mantuve vigilante con él, a decir verdad, jamás me pregunté qué tan cierto seria su interés por mí.

—Es genuino, sin duda, Ginevra, le ha comunicado al Gran Canciller que planea tomarte como su esposa, si tú aceptas, claro está.

—La señora Dursley me lo ha comentado –admitió.

—La mayoría ha votado a favor gracias a quienes fueron tus padres y tus tutores, si ese besó te ha colocado en ese estado, no deberías rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio cuando llegue.

 

Ginny asintió, confundida consigo misma, tal vez era porque jamás se había sentido tan importante para un hombre como para Barty, el verlo preocupado por ella cuando el ataque ocurrió, la forma en la que le aseguró que sólo le importaba su seguridad en lugar que la de Dumbledore, realmente le agradaba sentirse querida de una forma no fraternal, aunque el hombre tuviese diecinueve años más que ella.

 

—Basta de sueños de boda, comencemos a practicar esto.

—Está bien.

 

Siguió cada uno de los códigos que Dumbledore le iba dictando, al inicio le costó trabajo igualar el ritmo de su dictado, pero al final, no se le hizo tan complicado, removió cada una de las formulas erróneas provocando una sonrisa en su tutor, no tenía mucho que aprender, tal vez por eso, Dumbledore le había prometido al Canciller que en un mes estaría lista.

 

Los días avanzaron tan rápidos como eran de esperarse, se seguía sintiendo inquieta por dos cosas, porque se negaban a dejarle decir a Neville que ella seguía bien, y segundo, porque hacía casi un mes que no veía a Barty.

 

oOo

 

Draco suspiró apesadumbrado cuando vio a Umbridge acercarse con una sonrisa y su vocecita chillona canturrear.

 

—Buenos días, Draco –sonrío.

—Buenos días, Srta. Umbridge.

—Hoy es un buen día ¿No lo cree? –amplió la sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? ¿A qué se debe que su mañana sea mejor?

—Me ha hablado mi gran amigo el Dirigente, planea comprometerse en unos días.

—La ha invitado ¿no es así? –preguntó esperanzado.

—Eso será para la boda, aún tiene cosas que hacer, el compromiso... En realidad ya se efectuó hoy, pero mi felicidad se debe a que me ha informado que pronto llegará un nuevo apoyo.

—Otro gran cargo, supongo.

—Sí, y su asistente –admitió –ahora, voy a entrar.

 

 

El día fue tranquilo, Umbridge estaba tan feliz, que le había dicho que no ocuparían sus servicios por la semana, que se dedicarían a organizar la cena de gala para el nuevo apoyo, y que por lo tanto, nadie regresaría a la sala, así que le dejaban sus buenos días libres, para hacer nada en realidad, lo habían invitado a la celebración, pero no tenía nada que hacer celebrando y a decir verdad, no tenía nada que celebrar, así que ese día, Nott, Neville y él aprovecharían el vino gratis para emborracharse por su parte.


	8. Una Cena de Gala.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de un tiempo del ataque al complejo, el Gran Canciller ha decidido enviar a dos altos cargos al complejo de Wiltshire para hacerse cargo de un par de cosas respecto a la seguridad, así mismo, en el complejo del pequeño condado, se han dispuestos a hacer una cena de gala para celebrar a los nuevos recién llegados.

Habían transcurrido apenas dos días de libertad y la verdad era que no quería volver jamás a su sitio, tal vez por eso deseaba que la dichosa fiesta se postergará mucho más de tres días, que eran los que faltaban, La Orden gastaba mucho dinero organizando esa clase de celebraciones solo por un idiota que llegaría, pero no le importaba, eso aseguraba un par de días libres, sobretodo, libres de tener que tocar a Umbridge.

 

—Lo único bueno, es que no nos ocuparán ¿cierto Neville? –sonrío Nott.

—Me siento un poco ofendido, pero si –admitió.

— ¿Por qué ofendido? –interrogó Draco.

—Porque cocino bien, debería estar como chef.

—Incendiarias la cocina y el complejo si te dejan ahí, admitámoslo, Neville, eres tan hábil como un pez.

—Gracias por el apoyo.

 

Los tres se quedaron callados, el ánimo de Neville apenas si había mejorado desde hacía un mes, las palabras duras de Umbridge, le había callado cuando pidió asistir al sepelio de Ginevra había hecho enfadar a algunos de los soldados, y a otros, como Zabini, le habían causado gracia.

 

—Sigues pensando en ella ¿cierto?

—Todos los días, comienzo a creer que no tengo recuerdos suficientes de ella.

—Tienes muchas fotos de ella y tú cuando eran niños.

—Sus padres y los míos eran los mejores amigos, así como ella y yo lo somos... Éramos –corrigió.

—Me imagino, aunque... Yo siempre la vi ignorándote –murmuró Draco.

—La conociste ¿qué? ¿Tres días? La conozco... Conocí desde que nació, fui yo quien le ayudo a salir de su casa cuando ese hombre mató a sus padres.

 

Draco lo observó, en este tiempo había logrado sentir un poco de lástima por Neville, siempre que hablaba de Ginevra se ponía así, inestable, no es como que les contara mucho, sino más bien las mismas cosas, tal vez a eso se refería a que no tenía muchos recuerdos de ella, sino más bien los mismos, y siempre iban a ser esos momentos trágicos que no iban a poder cambiar por bonitos momentos, y sentía realmente mucha pena por él, porque se notaba que había algo más entre ellos, algo más de lo que Neville había admitido.

 

—Este lugar no tiene nada divertido –frunció el ceño Theo.

— ¿Sabes quién vendrá al complejo que necesita una gran celebración? –Neville hizo una mueca ante la pregunta de Draco, nadie quería decirles nada, y al parecer, Neville no sería la excepción a la regla.

—Sólo han mencionado los cargos –negó –pero ningún nombre oficial, te diré que es lo que ocurre, el Gran Canciller es quien acepta los cargos, pero se les da una fecha próxima para presentarse, en ese tiempo, las cosas pueden cambiar, incluso de un día para otro, así como con Dolohov, que... –guardó silencio –si la persona que ha sido nombrada en Londres no mete la pata, ten por seguro que llegara, sino, llegará alguien nuevo, aunque no siempre más capaz, así que con el tiempo, los encargados han aprendido a decir que alto cargo llegara, pero no el nombre de la persona que llegara.

— ¿Cómo es que alguien de cocina conoce todo eso? –la mirada curiosa de Draco se posó de nuevo en el cocinero, cuando sonrío ladino, ante la pregunta de Nott.

—Estoy en cocina porque soy un torpe, no tengo cualidades especiales, mis padres eran amigos y vecinos de los padres de Ginny, y no podía ser algo así a menos que...

—Eran importantes en la vida de La Orden –completó Nott haciendo asentir a Neville.

—Mi madre trabajaba en el ala sur del complejo de Londres, mi padre era militar, y su único hijo, un cocinero ¿menudo orgullo no creen? –se burló.

— ¿Y los padres de ella? –interrogó Draco.

—El Dirigente Principal de La Orden, nada más y nada menos que eso, su madre fue aprendiz de Dumbledore, eran las personas más amables y cortes que jamás conocí.

—Su alto cargo les costó la vida –murmuró Draco.

—Posiblemente –se encogió de hombros Neville.

 

 

Cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse en su punto más alto, Draco decidió que era momento en que se fuera a hacer su rutina, de no hacerla, no podría dormir y las ganas de regresar con la Resistencia aumentaría cada segundo hasta que por fin decidiera tomar el poco dinero que tenía y huir, sin importar que Nott quisiera o no irse con él.

 

Se detuvo frente al balcón de la habitación en donde se había quedado la pelirroja en su estadía, se descubrió a si mismo pensando en que tal vez si hubiese ayudado a Seamus en convencerla, ella se habría quedado ahí, y nada de esto le hubiese ocurrido, o por lo menos si lo hubiese llevado con ella, él se hubiese encargado de mantenerla con vida.

 

—Yo te hubiese mantenido con vida –murmuró en dirección al balcón –de tener la oportunidad, lo hubiese hecho.

 

Negó y se alejó, mantener con vida a la chica era su trabajo en un inicio y sólo duró tres días, y no se explicaba la razón por la cual seguía sintiendo que había fracasado en esa labor, cuando también estaba más que consciente que eso ya no era su deber, pero la culpa seguía, cada que veía a Neville, la culpa le golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, un chico enamorado llorando la pérdida de su chica, él estaría incluso peor, de ser Pansy la que hubiese muerto en un ataque similar, estaría buscando a su asesino, para regresarle el favor, una muerte y mucho más violenta.

 

—Cada vez alargas más el recorrido, Malfoy –comentó un soldado.

—Cada vez como más de lo que prepara Longbottom.

— ¿Eres homosexual acaso? Cerca de la base, hay un lugar en el que puedes terminar cansado sin necesidad de ejercitarse.

—No lo sabía –se limpió el sudor de la frente – ¿sabes por qué? Porque solía tener una novia con la cual saciaba todos esos instintos.

—Ahora eres de La Orden –frunció el ceño el soldado –y a menos que encuentres una esposa de nuestro lado, te recomiendo que olvides a esa chica rebelde.

—Tienes razón, pero no voy a meterme con una mujerzuela.

—Me imagino que Theodore Nott y tú son muy cercanos por la misma razón ¿no? –se burló.

—Como sea –murmuró sin dar importancia y regresó corriendo hasta su habitación.

 

Tomó una ducha y después de que estuviese completamente vestido, fue hasta el comedor, todo mundo ya estaba ahí, hablando de lo genial que estaría la dichosa fiesta, Draco avanzó hasta Nott, que estaba sentado en la mesa de siempre, la que tenía una vista privilegiada al bosque, siempre ocupaban ese lugar por la misma razón, si llegaban a ver a alguno de los suyos, dejarles pasar al complejo sin delatarlos, y tenían suerte que a pesar de llevarse un poco con Longbottom, él jamás compartía la cena o la comida con ellos, era una enorme ventaja, aunque Draco comenzaba a preguntarse ¿a dónde iba a esas horas?

 

—Hoy me encontré con Benson –murmuró Draco llevándose un poco de puré de papas a la boca –dice que cerca de la base hay un lugar donde puedes ver mujeres desnudas, tú que querías distraerte.

—Posiblemente lleve a Neville ahí, la noche de fiesta, para que olvide a la chica de su vida con otra.

—Dudo que algo así ocurra –se encogió de hombros Draco –creo que Ginevra es la clase de mujeres que es difícil de olvidar.

—Vaya ¿en serio lo piensas? –sonrió Nott.

—El hombre tiene un mes llorándole, Theo –frunció el ceño –y cada que habla de ella, se le ve inestable.

—Bueno, sí, pero no estoy diciendo que se va a enamorar de las mujeres de ahí, simplemente… se le va a olvidar, el sexo siempre es un buen amigo para olvidar todo lo malo que ocurre –sonrió –deberías saberlo, porque siempre los escuchaba a ti y a Pansy, por la noche, por la tarde, por la mañana, en la madrugada ¿en serio no tenían cosas de las cuales charlar? –le otorgó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Muchas cosas post sexo –admitió Draco –no hay ninguna mujer que pueda lograr todo lo que Pansy provoca en mí cada que le tengo cerca, Theo –admitió el rubio.

—En verdad te envidio, hermano –suspiró cansino –encontrar a una mujer y enfocarte sólo a ella cuando hay muchas más en el mundo, debes amarla mucho en realidad.

—Lo hago, la amo, y si sigo aquí, es por ella y su seguridad, podría arriesgar a la Resistencia, pero jamás a Pansy. Theo, y creo que lo sabes.

—No dudaría jamás en ti, todo lo que haces es por el bien de ella, es perfecta para ti, no hay duda, son perfectos el uno con el otro.

—Lo sé, sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de dar con ella y decirle que jamás la dejaría, que la promesa sigue en pie, que seguiría dando mi vida por ella.

—Si te ama tan sólo un poco de como tú a ella, no hay duda de que en este momento lo sepa, a pesar de que todos digan lo contrario, hermano.

 

oOo

 

Los ojos de Dumbledore revisaron con minuciosidad el trabajo expuesto de Ginevra, no era el más sencillo, pero tampoco el más complicado, pero cada día le iba dejando más sin palabras, sin duda se parecía a sus padres, tenía una mente privilegiada, más de lo que antes hubiese atrevido a pensar, la manera en la que desarrollaba tan fácilmente los protocolos que él le decía era cada vez más rápida y más exacta.

 

—Sólo cambiaste la formula básica por la especial aquí –señaló el hombre.

—No, no lo hice –se acercó ella y se colocó junto a él –de acuerdo, lo hice, pero si seguía con su idea base, era algo más sencillo, podríamos mejorarlo al cambiar las formas geométricas en la que el sistema podría operar de mejor manera, más rápida, es mejor cuando estas en problemas.

—No lo había pensado –se peinó con los dedos sus larga barba –bien ¿no te ha dicho nada Barty sobre los cargos que irán a Wiltshire? –Ginny negó.

—No, sólo me ha dicho que el Gran Canciller ha estado meditando sobre enviar a Cho Chang como la encargada del proyecto, y a Angelina Johnson como su secretaria, pero todavía no está muy seguro, no han demostrado sus capacidades.

—Son bastante hábiles para poder llevar algo así en un complejo tan calmando como Wiltshire, es bueno que se decida por ellas, hablaré con Severus, haré que se convenza de enviarles a ellas.

—Profesor –murmuró –sé lo que Barty opina sobre la información que sale de Londres pero… sé que si le digo a Neville que sigo viva, él no le dirá a nadie, por dios, es Neville del que hablamos, es como mi hermano mayor, además, él no habla con nadie, se encierra en su mundo, incluso hace las comidas diarias en su habitación ¿Qué peligro correría si él lo supiera?

—No puedo ignorar una orden del Dirigente Principal, Ginevra, lo mejor es que ni siquiera Longbottom sepa de que seguimos con vida, cuando terminemos este protocolo, posiblemente Barty se conmueva si le suplicas con tanto interés.

—Entonces trabajaré intensamente hasta terminarlo.

 

Ginny se alejó y se sentó frente al monitor y comenzó a teclear el algoritmo que Dumbledore le había dicho que tenía que estar formulado.

 

Odiaba no poder decirle nada a Neville, y con lo mucho que él le quería, sabía que debería estar un poco triste a causa de su falsa muerte.

 

Saltó cuando sintió que alguien la sujetó del hombro, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, le devolvió la sonrisa a Barty.

 

—Deberías descansar, Ginevra –murmuró.

—No puedo, tenemos que tener listo esto cuanto antes.

—Aun así, no consideraré la idea de que le digas a Longbottom.

—El profesor te lo dijo –gruñó –es que… ¿por qué quieres seguir manteniendo la farsa, Barty? Es obvio que en algún momento se darán cuenta de que el Dirigente Principal ha estado mintiendo.

—No es decisión mía sino del Gran Canciller, y a decir verdad, estoy agradecido, si los rebeldes que nos atacaron se dan cuenta que tú y Dumbledore siguen vivos, volveremos a sufrir un ataque, y no sé, quiero creer que no eres tan egoísta como para arriesgar a más gente a ser masacrada ¿o es lo que quieres? ¿Qué alguien se infiltre en el mensaje de: “ _Querido Neville, soy yo, sigo viva, no tienes de qué preocuparte”_?

—Vaya, sí que no puedes respirar aquí sin que te enteres ¿cierto?

—Si quieres que las personas te respeten dentro y fuera de La Orden, tienes que ser más inteligente que eso, Ginevra, pero considero que tienes mucho que aprenderle a Dumbledore, sigues siendo una niña, jugando a ser lo suficiente capaz para lograr grandes cosas.

—Es sólo que… -se quedó callada –si fuese al revés, si el complejo de Wiltshire hubiese sido atacado, estaría muerta en vida, Barty, Neville lo es todo para mí, y no estoy hablando del ámbito que estás pensando, cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, la única persona que estuvo cerca fue Neville, si sigo viva, es porque él estuvo en los momentos difíciles, perderlo a él sería como perder gran parte de mí, no sé qué tan dolido esté él pero…

—Él ya siguió con su vida –soltó en tono duro –las personas dejamos de sentir conforme pasa el tiempo y vivimos separados ¿comprendes? –Gruñó y se alejó –han pasado cinco años separados, Ginevra, él aprendió a vivir y sobrevivir sin que cuides de él y sus torpes acciones, estoy siendo cruel, pero necesitas entender, que nadie es indispensable para nadie, y que tarde o temprano, aprendemos a vivir sin alguien en nuestras vidas, él aprendió como era la vida y vive bien sin ti, ahora es momento que decidas seguir adelante sin él.

—Si son órdenes directas, las acataré, Sr. Dirigente Principal –soltó dolida.

—Entiende algo –volvió hasta ella y acarició su mejilla –quiero hacer de ti una chica fuerte, capaz y decidida, pero para lograr eso, tienes que quitarte todas esas capaz de fragilidad que aun tienes, sé que eres torpe, y que muchas veces a pesar de querer ser fuerte, la caridad te gana, y eso, Ginevra, es la delgada línea de vivir o morir, de ganar una guerra o perderla.

—No es mi guerra –musitó.

—Por supuesto que es tu guerra, hay muchas personas que no lo entienden, y es mejor que vayas intentando procesarlo, no hay nadie inocente en esta guerra, todos buscan sus propios beneficios, es cierto, el poder –se acercó a ella –el poder va en manos de alguien que no le quiera, porque sólo así se pueden hacer grandes cosas.

—Claro ¿Por qué alguien que no quiere el poder haría grandes cosas? –se burló.

—Porque no hay nada que él quiera del poder, si el poder no lo quieres, porque no hay nada en él que te favorezca, harás las cosas pensando en quien realmente necesita y merece las cosas.

— ¿Y quién necesita de esas cosas? –Barty sonrió.

—Los desprotegidos y desfavorecidos, recuerda esto, Ginevra, _La justicia se trata del equilibrio y el entendimiento, no de la retribución ciega e irreflexiva._

 

Barty se alejó después de depositar un suave beso en la sien de la chica.

 

—Ve a descansar, Ginevra, realmente lo necesitas.

—Dumbledore considera que Cho Chang y Angelina Johnson son buena elección para Wiltshire.

—Sí, ya se lo comunicó al Gran Canciller, serán enviadas allá en unos días.

—Gracias por todo, Barty.

—Ve a descansar –contestó y salió del pequeño laboratorio.

 

Los soldados le siguieron de cerca, era cosa que le molestaba, pero no podía deshacerse de ellos, necesitaba esa seguridad ahora al ser la nueva aprendiz de Dumbledore, entró a su habitación y fue directo a la ducha, no sabía cómo reaccionar a la nueva información que le había dado Barty. No podía ni imaginarse a Neville tan tranquilo como siempre, no es que le molestara, de estar realmente muerta, le agradaría que siguiera vivo, pero de eso, al grado de que su muerte le hubiese afectado lo mínimo, le partía completamente el corazón, siempre había pensado que cuando muriera, la única persona realmente afectada sería él, y no ser así, le hacía perder toda la esperanza de nuevo sobre las personas, ¿Por qué seguir preocupándote por alguien a quien no le importas? Tal vez Barty tenía razón y lo que necesitaba era matar a la pequeña Ginevra, esa niña tonta y tierna que Neville había mantenido viva a lo largo de todos esos años, porque era la niña que sus padres habían criado y querrían que siguiese viva. Pero sus padres estaban muertos. Y ya no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, que sintiera algo por esa niña.

 

Negó, La Orden siempre conseguía lo que quería, te robaban la esperanza, para hacer lo que fuese necesario dentro de esta guerra, y tal vez necesitaba ser más fría y estratega, si los de la Resistencia habían matado a sus padres sin remordimiento alguno, sin importarles que tuviesen a su hija ahí ¿Por qué ella tendría que tentarse el corazón y ser más suave con cada hombre o mujer rebelde capturado? Si ellos mataban a los soldados por ser el enemigo, tal vez La Orden debería comenzar a matar de esa misma forma cruel y despiadada a los rebeldes.

 

Se asomó por la ventana cuando el exterior se iluminó por completo, las llamas salían de una de las bodegas de La Orden, ella negó furiosa, los ataques de la Resistencia cada vez eran más seguidos, habían adquirido fuerza del miedo sembrado en La Orden con el ataque al laboratorio.

 

 

oOo

 

Malfoy observó a su amigo, que estaba un tanto enfadado, se sentó frente a él y dejó caer la charola con la comida.

 

—Fue un mal día ¿cierto? –se burló Draco.

—En realidad, muy mal día, los _nuestros_ –musitó para que sólo Draco lo escuchara –atacaron de nuevo una bodega en Londres, Umbridge, Dolohov y todos los consejeros se han reunido para tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Bien ¿qué crees que solucionen? Vamos haciéndonos más fuertes cada vez, dentro de poco, ganaremos esta maldita guerra ¿no es buena noticia?

—Por supuesto que me alegra, es sólo que los ánimos aquí, son distintos, en Londres las cosas están por arder, en un tema tan literal, que tengo miedo de lo que estos actos de rebelión provoquen en los pocos que detengan.

—Cierto –se quedó serio.

 

La comida pasó tan desapercibida, el anuncio de Nott le quitó el hambre, no quería ni pensar en eso, Pansy seguía allá fuera, era tan desesperada, que no dudaba que querría unirse a Londres y acabar con la estabilidad de La Orden ahora que estaban tan acabados como para contraatacar.

 

Hizo su rutina diaria y se unió a Nott en la cena, Dolores Umbridge tenía una expresión seria, pero aun así sonreía altanera, observó en dirección a Nott y él.

 

—Hemos hablado con el Gran Canciller respecto a los constantes ataques que hemos recibido en Londres –su voz era incluso más chillona de lo normal –como Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, y exceptuando a todos los rebeldes que se han unido antes del primer ataque donde mi sobrina perdió la vida, hemos decidido que se ejecutarán _todos_ los rebeldes, sin excepción alguna, no habrá rehén alguno, todo rebelde a la vista, tendrá que ser ejecutado –observó a todos los soldados que habrían reaccionado de forma alegre ante la noticia –incluyendo a todos los complejos, si alguno de ustedes ve un rebelde, tendrá que tirar a matar, y colgar el cadáver como advertencia, mientras más muertes, mejor recompensa.

 

La mujer bajó del pódium que habían colocado y salió del lugar, sin decir nada más, dejando a Nott y a Malfoy rodeados de una inmensa algarabía, las cosas ahora sí que se habían complicado.

 

—Sólo espero que no se le ocurra venir a merodear –murmuró Draco.

—Ella no vendría, Draco, es más inteligente que eso.

—Era de suponerse que al verse acorralados tomaran medidas extremas, no debieron atacar dos veces Londres, debieron atacar otro lugar, ir dando amenazas poco…

—La guerra no la vamos a ganar con amenazas poco crueles, Draco –gruñó Theodore –si queremos ganar, es lo que tenemos que hacer, y entiende algo, todos vamos a morir, no importa dónde ni de qué lado estemos, es una guerra, siempre hay sangre derramada.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por la seguridad de Pansy.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, mejor morir por algo en lo que creemos, que dejar que las personas equivocadas nos gobiernen eternamente.

—Cierto –sonrió.

—Y son palabras de ella, mi hermano, Pansy prefiere morir luchando por la libertad que morir presa en una falsa estabilidad, donde sólo el rico tiene posibilidades, las personas que crearon la Resistencia lo sabían, y murieron orgullosos de morir libres y defendiendo sus ideales.

 

El día siguiente, pese a los ataques sufridos en Londres, Dolohov informó que ellos seguían con los preparativos de la Cena de Gala, para recibir a los altos cargos, se le hacía sorprendente, pero así era como actuaban los de La Orden.

 

—Supongo que te enteraste de las nuevas ¿no es así? –preguntó Draco.

—Sí, pero no hay nadie que me preocupe en Londres –contestó indiferente Neville.

—Tienes razón –admitió.

—Yo lo siento por ti y tu novia, pero aprenderás a vivir sin ella, de alguna forma, todos vamos a morir, tal vez nosotros estemos muertos antes de lo que ella terminará.

—Gracias por el ánimo, Longbottom, creo que amaneciste más deprimido de lo normal.

—Soy realista, si ella te ama o no, simplemente los suyos acabarán con nosotros, y no podremos hacer nada, porque atacan inesperadamente.

— ¿No es lo que se hace en guerras? –frunció el ceño Draco.

—Sí –se giró hasta él con el ceño fruncido –Benson recibió una carta de baja –le informó –tenía una hermana de doce años –le comunicó a Draco.

— ¿Y eso en qué nos afecta a nosotros?

—También tenía una hermana de veintiún años –suspiró –que tenía un bonito bebé de cuatro meses –observó a Draco sobre su hombro –estaba amamantando a su bebé cuando los tuyos atacaron esa bodega, dime Malfoy ¿a cuantas mujeres alimentando a sus hijos has visto morir?

 

Se quedó mudo, no supo cómo rebatir a ese comentario, al menos, el lugar donde ellos se encontraban, era un lugar seguro, jamás habían sido atacados, así que no podía decir ni contradecir eso, porque los niños habían podido crecer, incluso él, había podido hacerlo.

 

—Esa es la diferencia entre los tuyos, y los nuestros –su voz fue más grave.

—La Orden… -intentó rebatir.

—Nosotros no nos ocultamos, sólo respondemos los ataques de ustedes, sólo pregúntate ¿quién nació primero? ¿Cuándo las cosas comenzaron a ir peor? –Arrojó las papas al suelo –ustedes son unos malditos asesinos, así de simple…

—Ustedes también, es una guerra, ellos no iban a saber que esa chica…

— ¡Ese es el maldito problema con todo! –Se acercó a él enfadado –que lo sabían, en esa bodega sólo hay mujeres y niños, mujeres solas con sus niños ¡Y ellos bombardearon esa bodega sin importarles nada! –Draco retrocedió un paso, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía ahí que veía molesto a Neville, tal vez estaba dejando salir todo aquel dolor que sentía desde la muerte de Ginevra, los ojos verdes estaban llenos de un inmenso odio.

—Lo lamento, Neville –admitió.

—Deberías sentirte avergonzado de apoyar a unos asesinos sin sentimientos, eso son, unos malditos asesinos, van proclamando que sólo quieren justicia ¿qué culpa tienen los niños de la guerra? –Negó –no me interesa más tu amistad –soltó indiferente.

—No volveré a molestarte, siendo así –asintió el rubio.

 

Theodore encontró a Draco sentado bajo el balcón donde le había ayudado a subir a la pelirroja, tenía la mirada ausente, se sentó junto a él, y no dijo nada por unos minutos.

 

—Jamás había visto llorar a un hombre así –murmuró Theo, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño confundido –a Benson –informó.

—Neville me dijo que sus hermanas murieron en esa bodega –observó al cielo obscuro –según lo que me dijo, una tenía doce, la otra tenía veintiún años, y un hijo de cuatro meses –Nott volteó a verlo sorprendido –estaba amamantando a su hijo cuando los atacaron, una bodega llena de niños y mujeres indefensos, Theodore, atacaron a personas indefensas.

—Estás haciéndome sentir culpable, hermano –admitió.

—Imagina como me siento yo, que a pesar de saber todo eso, estoy buscando una buena excusa para defender a los nuestros.

—No la hay –admitió Nott –tengo que admitirlo, no hay una buena razón para lo que hicieron.

—Lo sé.

 

 

El día de la cena llegó, Theo y Draco se alejaron del complejo, su humor no estaba como para festejar a los idiotas que llegaron, y menos con el poco tiempo que habían tenido para asimilar la idea de las acciones tan crueles que los suyos habían hecho.

 

—Deberíamos ir a la base –intentó animar Nott.

—Yo no pienso acostarme con una de esas mujeres –advirtió.

—Pero si podemos ponernos ebrios hasta que vomitemos.

—Me agrada esa idea –admitió Draco.

—Vayamos entonces –sonrió.

 

Se subieron a uno de los jeeps que podían usar los soldados y Nott condujo hasta el lugar que Benson les había dicho, era un edificio viejo, de tres plantas y dos anexos que se comunicaban con el edificio principal, cuando entraron, lo primero que les llegó a las narices fue el penetrante olor a orines, vómito y fluidos, se sentaron en una de las mesas y una mujer de cabello rosa se les acercó con una bonita sonrisa.

 

—Chicos nuevos –se llevó las manos a las caderas –soy Tonks –se encogió de hombros –y hay muchos servicios que podemos ofrecerles a los soldados.

—Sólo queremos beber –informó Draco.

—De acuerdo –les guiñó un ojo.

—Este lugar es asqueroso –se quejó Draco.

—Mejor que el complejo hoy, sin duda.

—Tienes razón, como casi siempre.

 

La mujer se acercó a ellos cinco minutos después, con un par de bebidas, no se molestaron en preguntar nada, simplemente agradecieron.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra observó a Dumbledore con cara de incredulidad, el hombre tenía una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha en el rostro, como si todos los regaños fueran borrados con esa bonita recompensa, se atrevió a abrazarlo fuertemente, el anciano golpeó su espalda con toda la ternura que pudo y la alejó.

 

—Sabes las condiciones ¿cierto? –indagó.

—Completamente –sonrió.

—Te esperan en el auto, ahora ve allá y no me hagas quedar mal.

 

 

El trayecto hasta el helipuerto del complejo fue lento, comparado con el entusiasmo que tenía, no podía creer que Barty hubiese accedido a aquello, simplemente le era imposible creerlo, y más, que fuera aceptado por el Gran Canciller, era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había vuelto a Londres.

 

 

El helicóptero se detuvo en la base de Wiltshire, Seamus le recibió con una sonrisa a ella y a su acompañante.

 

—Te has tardado en venir, creí que habías muerto en el ataque al laboratorio.

—Soy algo difícil de matar –sonrió ampliamente.

—Neville se alegrará de verte –sonrió Seamus haciendo que la sonrisa se desvaneciera un poco.

—Eso espero, me han contado que ha estado bastante bien.

—Bueno, lo golpearon un par de veces por quemar el estofado –murmuró Seamus.

—Vaya, sí que las cosas no le han ido muy bien.

—Te veremos esta noche ¿o no?

—Ten por seguro que sí –agradeció y dejó que uno de los soldados de ahí la llevaran a ella y a Angelina Johnson al complejo.

—No sé cómo te puede agradar que te manden aquí, Ginevra –frunció el ceño la chica.

—Neville está aquí, Angelina –la observó de reojo.

 

Y a pesar de que tal vez el chico estuviese muy feliz, ella seguía emocionada por volver a verlo.

 

Eligió una habitación diferente a la de la ocasión pasada, también estaba alejada del bullicio de los demás, pero no tenía forma de acceso fácil, y tenía una salida de emergencia, eso la tendría más segura, a ella y a sus archivos.

 

—Al parecer alguien prefiere a las mujerzuelas que la fiesta del complejo –susurró el soldado.

—Qué clase de soldados pueden ser ¿no? –se quejó Angelina frunciendo el ceño, pero Ginny no los culpaba, casi no había mujeres en Wiltshire.

—Es muy temprano para que estén ahí –admitió el soldado –tienen que tener mucho tiempo sin una mujer o ser muy…

—No nos interesa –lo interrumpió Angelina.

—Lo siento.

 

El trayecto fue tranquilo, entraron por una de las puertas de seguridad para que nadie las viera entrar, Ginny le indicó a la chica como llegar a su habitación y se dirigió a la suya, suspiró, de nuevo el espacio era algo realmente abrumador, después de volver a la normalidad, tener un espacio amplio, pero igualmente pequeño era un poco desconcertante.

 

Tomó una larga ducha, se puso la bata y se sentó sobre la cama, abrió su procesador y observó los nuevos mensajes, la mayoría eran asuntos de trabajo, no tenía a nadie que le enviara asuntos personales.

 

Se dedicó a trabajar hasta que se percató de la hora, por fortuna, no le tomaba mucho alistarse, después de todo el vestido que usaría era sencillo, de seda similar al satén de color verde trébol, con un plisado de manga larga de manzana, con corte recto, el escote en V al frente, dobladillo corto, con un adorno de plisado y cristal, la cremallera y el escote de la espalda era alto, cubierto; las zapatillas iban de color plata, al igual que sus accesorios, se dejó el cabello pelirrojo suelto, sólo llevaba una pequeña horquilla de plata sosteniendo un poco del lado izquierdo, se unió al evento cuando todo ya había comenzado.

 

La música tan fuerte le fastidió de inmediato, pero pudo observar varios ojos incrédulos, que no daban crédito a lo que veían, la noche no iba tan avanzada, como para atribuirlo al alcohol, no aún.

 

— ¡Ginevra! –Chilló Umbridge en cuanto la vio, fue hasta ella y la abrazó –cariño, estás viva ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Barty consideró que no era necesario otro ataque por la vida del profesor Dumbledore, tía –sonrió observando a todos lados, por si veía a Neville.

—Me encanta que estés sana y salva –acarició su mejilla –ven, únete a la celebración, Angelina es asombrosa, ha sido una buena elección.

—Sí, lo sé, Barty lo aprobó, después de que el Gran Canciller lo dispusiera.

—Me alegro tanto, vamos.

 

Platicó con la mayoría de los altos cargos ahí, y después se enfocó a Angelina y su plática sobre trabajo, pero los ojos de la pelirroja iban de un lado a otro en busca de Neville, que aún no veía.

 

—Iré al tocador –se disculpó y avanzó decidida, si Neville no estaba ahí, con los demás invitados, estaría en la cocina, como siempre.

 

Todos iban de un lado a otro, le fruncieron el ceño cuando les estorbaba, así que caminó hasta el que menos ocupado estaba.

 

—Disculpa ¿dónde está Neville Longbottom? –el chico la observó.

—Aquí no está, fue invitado a la cena, pero sólo murmuró que no le importaba y que se iría a pasarla mejor en su día libre –se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias –sonrió y regresó hasta _el gran evento._

 

Le quitó a uno de los meseros un vaso con vino y se lo tomó de un solo trago y se sentó junto a Angelina, que le sonrió amable.

 

—Tardaste muy poco –argumentó.

—Sólo revisé el poco maquillaje –admitió –todo en su lugar, no hay porque tardar más.

—Cierto.

— ¿Gustan algo de beber? –preguntó otro mesero.

—No, gracias –denegó Angelina educada.

—Sí –se estiró por dos copas y le sonrió, indicándole que se retirara.

—Nunca te había visto beber así ¿así tomas normalmente?

—No, pero… ¿a quién le importa? –sonrió.

 

 

oOo

 

Ginny soltó una risita tonta, había tomado lo suficiente como para estar demasiado ebria, observó al chico frente a ella y unió sus labios a él, que no puso objeción a eso, lo cual le agradó, jamás había besado a un chico que lo quisiera, por el contrario, sólo a Barty, que no era un chico y a Neville, que simplemente había accedido a ser el primer beso de la tonta Ginevra, las manos grandes del soldado la sujetaron de la cintura y continúo con el beso que la pelirroja le había dado, sólo aumentando la intensidad, las manos comenzaron a descender, acariciando las piel desnuda de sus piernas, mientras ella seguía con el entusiasmado beso que le había _robado_ a Blaise Zabini.

 

— ¡Ginevra! –los chicos se separaron al escuchar la voz chillona de Umbridge.

—Tía –soltó una risita.

—Vuelves y lo primero que haces es embriagarte y besarte con… _este soldado_ –le dirigió una mirada de asco.

—Srta. Umbridge, yo…

—Usted nada –bufó –largo de aquí ahora mismo y si le dice a alguien lo que mi sobrina ebria y usted han hecho, me encargaré de hacer de su vida un maldito infierno ¿le queda claro, soldado?

—Absolutamente –asintió.

—Le cortaré las manos, si se atreve a ponerle una mano de nuevo encima a mi sobrina, queda advertido.

—Por supuesto, con su permiso, Srta. Umbridge.

 

Ginny se mordió el labio, no podía creer que le tuviese tanto miedo a su tía, no podía hacer mucho, ahora los había encontrado, pero la próxima vez, tal vez podrían ser más cautelosos.

 

—A dormir, mañana tendremos junta, y tienes que estar presente –se alejó.


	9. El Consejo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buscando soluciones rápidas, se le pide al Consejo se tomen medidas extremas para asegurarse de mantener seguro ese complejo, ya que la Resistencia ha estado atacando, haciéndose de pequeños condados y atacando la capital.

El día siguiente, Draco despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había olvidado como había llegado hasta su habitación, hacía tanto que no tomaba de esa forma hasta perder el control, se olfateo y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar, no sabía cómo había adquirido ese despreciable olor, sólo rogaba porque no fuera algo permanente.

 

Cuando terminó de ducharse se alistó rápidamente y corrió hasta la insoportable puerta que tenía que cuidar, odiaba su trabajo actual, seguía envidiando a Nott por tener el mejor empleo del mundo, él tenía que tocar a hombres feos y mujeres horribles y espantosas.

 

Umbridge le sonrió cuando le dio el paso, él puso los ojos en blanco y observó al frente, como siempre, cinco minutos después, una chica de piel oscura caminó hasta él, con la falda color verde botella, la blusa blanca y el saco verde, tenía bonito cuerpo, así que por lo menos, algo positivo resultó de las personas que llegaron, porque ella tenía que ser el alto cargo que llegó.

 

— ¿Tienes que revisarme? –interrogó con cara de asco.

—Sí, tengo qué –se encogió de hombros –no es como si quisiera, pero tengo.

— ¿Sabe usted que contestarle así a un superior amerita una sanción?

—Lo sé –sonrió cansado, le dolía la cabeza y no quería discutir –pero es mi trabajo revisar a todas las personas que quieran pasar por esa puerta.

—Espera ¿incluso a la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa de La Orden?

—Incluso sea el mismo Gran Canciller –le informó, así que su gesto de desagrado creció, pero dejó que Draco la revisara.

 

No tardó ni cinco minutos en hacerlo, no le agradó tocarla, a pesar de tener bonito cuerpo, su actitud no era la mejor de todas, la hacía igual de repulsiva que Umbridge, la chica pasó con el ceño fruncido, pero no le prestó demasiada importancia.

 

Se recargó cuando nadie más llegó después de diez minutos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no debió beber así una noche antes de volver al trabajo, no levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que unos tacones resonaban en el fondo hasta que se detuvieron casi frente a él, observó la falda azul marino y puso los ojos en blanco, así que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso su mejor cara a la persona frente a él.

 

—B- ¿Ginevra? –interrogó incrédulo.

— ¿Sigue tuteándome, Sr. Malfoy? –negó.

—Creí que… creímos que…

— ¿Es capaz de terminar una simple oración o no? –indagó seria.

—Por supuesto que soy capaz, es sólo que… todos aquí creímos que estabas muerta.

—Muchos lo piensan, sin duda –se encogió de hombros –ahora, con tu permiso, entraré al Consejo.

—Lo siento –la detuvo extendiendo su brazo para detenerla –no puede pasar.

—Tiene que ser una broma –gruñó –tengo diez minutos de retraso y…

—Podrá pasar, pero tengo que revisarla primero –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sínicamente.

— Comprendo, son órdenes ¿cierto? –él asintió –bien.

 

La sonrisa del rubio incrementó cuando la pelirroja se quitó el saco, poniéndolo en el perchero junto a ellos y estiró los brazos, formando una T, iba a disfrutar aquella humillación a la persona de la chica, sus manos fueron de inmediato a la cintura y descendieron lentamente hasta los tobillos, regresó sus manos por el mismo camino hasta las axilas de la chica y las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron la tela de la blusa, que se ajustaba a sus delgados brazos, acarició la palma de ella y volvió el camino hasta las caderas.

 

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que busca con exactitud? –interrogó exasperada.

—Cualquier tipo de arma –contestó encogiéndose de hombros, se puso en cuclillas, haciendo que su rostro quedara a la altura del vientre de Ginevra.

 

Las manos del rubio subieron de nuevo por las torneadas y delgadas piernas, introduciéndose por debajo de la falta, su vista se puso en ella, que tenía rostro exasperado, y su respiración se contuvo cuando sus dedos rozaron el encaje a mitad del muslo de la pantimedia que Ginevra estaba usando, le costó un poco tragar saliva después de eso, la piel era suave al tacto y cálida, deslizó las manos de nuevo hacia abajo y volvió hasta las caderas subiendo en dirección a sus pechos, la observó permanecer impasible, ante el hecho de que estuviese sopesando sus pechos menudos, que en comparación con las manos de Draco, eran pequeños.

 

— ¿Y ahora puedo pasar? –interrogó enfadada, él sólo asintió y se hizo a un lado, observando su meticuloso peinado y sonrió.

—Lo siento –se disculpó, sujetándola del hombro –pero me temo que tendré que pedir todas las horquillas de su cabello.

— ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! –chilló y se giró hasta él.

— No, no es ninguna broma, en mis años de rebelde, no creerá cuantas veces vi a alguien usar una horquilla como un arma.

—Soy una chica, criada en Londres, no entre rateros y malvivientes, para lo único que sé usar horquillas es para sujetar mi cabello –soltó indignada.

—No podrá pasar –se volvió a colocar frente a la puerta –y decida rápido, porque tendré que volver a revisarla si hace berrinche y se marcha.

 

El rubio observó como ella se mordía el labio, mientras meditaba su reacción.

 

—Bien –farfulló y se quitó la primera horquilla.

—Es una buena chica –sonrió.

—Malfoy –habló después de un segundo –ahm… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Salgo con alguien, lo siento, no es mi trabajo deseado y mucho menos si tengo que tocarla de esa manera.

—Es usted un idiota –gruñó –quería preguntarle por Neville, Longbottom, el cocinero…

—No soy amigo de él, lo siento –contestó.

— ¿Sabe si está bien? –frunció el ceño preocupada.

—Le mintió a su _mejor amigo_ con su muerte ¿cómo cree que esta? –Negó enfadado –creo que tendrá mucha suerte si vuelve a dirigirle la palabra.

—Son todas, pero no creo que quiera revisar minuciosamente mi cabeza también ¿o sí?

—No pensaba, pero si usted insiste –se encogió de hombros.

 

La sostuvo del cabello, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando los dedos de Draco se atoraron en el cabello pelirrojo, se acercó un poco más a revisar, el olor a frutos rojos le golpeó de inmediato, haciéndolo tragar saliva.

 

—Puedes pasar –se hizo aun lado.

—Genial –murmuró mordaz en su oído.

 

Draco se alejó y tecleó su código, que era el único que podía dar acceso, tomó el saco de la chica y se lo entregó.

 

Ginevra entró al lugar sin mirarle, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y por fin pudo suspirar aliviada de que esa humillación terminara, desde que se había ido de Londres, no había parado a pensar en lo que hubiese pasado con Draco Malfoy y su amigo Nott, bueno, salvo en el ataque, cuando le dijo a Dumbledore que él tenía el protocolo, sin saberlo.

 

Todos guardaron silencio y la observaron un poco enfadados, y no era para menos, a pesar de tener diez minutos de retraso, _la revisión_ le había tomado otros diez, cuando algo le hacía creer que no era tan minuciosa, pero ya se encargaría de la humillación que el idiota de Malfoy le había hecho, no conforme con eso, podía jurar que su cabello era un completo desastre.

 

—Creí haberte dicho la hora –murmuró Dolores en tono agudo.

—Lo siento, su soldado en la puerta… hizo que me retrasara más de lo normal.

—La revisión no toma más de tres minutos, Ginevra –murmuró Umbridge, enfadada –así que dudo que Draco se tomara veinte minutos revisándote.

—Quiso asegurarse de que no asesinara a nadie de ustedes con una horquilla –sentenció, intentando dar por terminada la discusión, no iba a decirles como casi le hace una revisión ginecológica afuera de la puerta.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que hace bien su trabajo –hablo Horace divertido.

—Posiblemente –tragó saliva –pero hablemos de otras cosas ¿no lo creen?

—Como el hecho de que el Gran Canciller y el Dirigente Principal nos hicieran creer que estaba muerta ¿a eso quiere enfocar el tema?

—No vine ante el consejo para hablar de mi supuesta muerte –frunció el ceño y se giró hasta ellos –hemos estado siendo atacados y masacrados en Londres, señores, no quiero recordarles todo eso.

—Es que el hecho de que su laboratorio fuera derrumbado hasta los cimientos y usted siga viva, es algo que deja mucho que pensar.

—Sobreviví, sí, pero muchos ahí no, y lo que tanto el Gran Canciller como el Dirigente Principal quieren es que hagamos algo, por eso estoy frente al consejo ¿no lo creen? Nos enteramos que hay gente infiltrada, y sí, sabíamos que era una gran posibilidad, pero… se han estado infiltrando bastante bien.

— ¿Hasta qué nivel de infiltración han llegado? –preguntó Dolohov.

—El más reciente –observó a todos –como el Nuevo Aprendiz del profesor Dumbledore –suspiró.

 

Observó a todos mirarse entre sí e iniciar una charla colectiva y ruidosa, Angelina se puso de pie, por fin.

 

—El Dirigente Principal considera que la Jefa de Defensa debe permanecer aquí –observó a todos, deteniéndose en Dolores –no hay ningún lugar más seguro que éste, por el momento –aclaró Angelina –todos los altos mandos en Londres se han estado preguntando porque Wiltshire se ha convertido en el lugar más seguro en toda La Orden –negó –no lo sabemos, puesto que los líderes de la Resistencia están ocultos aquí, y si están atacando Londres, lo más seguro es que ataquen Wiltshire, ya se han hecho de Surrey ¿por qué no hacerse de Wiltshire?

—Porque se ha hecho creer que Wiltshire cuenta con muchos métodos de defensa –habló Horace jugando con sus pulgares sin atreverse a levantar la vista –ellos no van a arriesgarse en atacar un complejo súper armado, pero cuando se enteren que no es así, no tardarán en atacarnos.

—No hay forma de que lo sepan, profesor Slughorn –lo calmó Ginny –no van a atreverse a atacar y perder a sus hombres.

—Pero es una mentira –dijo alterado –todos creen que la falta de soldados en éste complejo es causa de su excesiva seguridad y tecnología, un sistema súper avanzado que detecta hasta el más mínimo movimiento a ochenta kilómetros, Ginevra ¡Y todo eso es mentira! La razón por la que atrapamos a esos rebeldes es porque nuestra infiltrada en su resistencia nos avisó una semana antes del ataque, nos dijo cada detalle, de no ser avisados, no estaríamos teniendo esta misma conversación –golpeó la mesa.

—Tranquilícese Horace –pidió Dolores –es lo bueno de tener gente de nuestro lado.

—No tenemos a nadie de nuestro lado –soltó Bartemius Crouch padre –y tú insististe en que aceptáramos a esos rebeldes ¿Quién nos dice que realmente están de nuestro lado?

—Bartemius tiene razón –habló Alastor Moody –nadie nos dice que ellos están en nuestro favor ¿Qué opina usted sobre ellos, señorita Jefa de seguridad?

 

Ginny observó a Dolores, que dudó un momento, antes de intervenir.

 

—Si mantenemos la calma, y la mente fresca, podemos ver que tanto Draco como Nott, no representan peligro alguno para nosotros, Bartemius, Alastor –soltó una risita arrogante –han estado al tanto de la falta de soldados que tenemos, conocen la ubicación exacta de la Resistencia, el rastreador en cada prenda que usan, no ha demostrado que se hayan alejado mucho, salvo al burdel cerca de la Base –negó –no hemos sido atacados desde que ellos llegaron ¿Qué más pruebas quieren de que son de los nuestros ahora?

—La prueba de la verdad –murmuró Dolohov viendo en dirección a Ginevra –pido que se les haga pasar la prueba de la verdad, así mismo veremos hacia quién está su lealtad.

—Es algo excesivo, Antonin –murmuró Horace.

—Le toca a la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa aprobar esa prueba o negarla –sonrió –y no queremos dudar de su lealtad hacia La Orden.

—Dudarías si me negara –se burló Dolores –es simple, no les he hecho pasar por una simple cosa, de estar enteramente de nuestro lado… ¿Qué haces? –indagó Dolores cuando Ginevra caminó hasta la puerta.

—Me harté de sus idioteces –soltó cuando la puerta se abrió, los amplios hombros de Draco quedaron al descubierto –hágase a un lado, Malfoy.

— ¿Va a salir? –indagó serio.

—No, usted irá por su compañero Theodore ahora mismo –ordenó –y procure inspeccionarle igual de bien que a mí, Malfoy –susurró sólo para él, haciendo que le sonriera.

—A sus órdenes –bajó el rostro y se alejó.

—Ese chico hace todo sin chistar –murmuró Dolores –no puedes dudar que esté en nuestra contra.

—Despistar al enemigo, simple cosa, Dolores –murmuró Alastor.

 

Draco tardó diez minutos en volver con Nott, ambos entraron a la oficina circular que había y se pusieron cada uno a un lado de Ginevra.

 

—Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Nott –habló la pelirroja –el consejo aquí presente, debido a los recientes ataques hechos a La Orden en Londres, ha pedido o sugerido, más bien, que ambos sean puestos a la prueba de la verdad.

— ¿A la prueba de la verdad? –indagó Nott.

—Es un interrogatorio –los observó sobre sus hombros.

—Que el consejo haga lo que crea pertinente –habló Draco tan seguro que nadie dijo nada por un segundo.

—Señor Malfoy –habló la pelirroja –es que… ¿acaso usted sabe a qué refiere dicho interrogatorio?

—No, no he hecho mi tarea, Srta. Weasley –contestó –no he investigado nada de lo que La Orden acostumbra a hacer, sólo me he dedicado a hacer los trabajos que se me han encomendado, desde cuidar de su seguridad, hasta revisar a cada persona que entra por esa puerta.

—Quítese los pantalones –ordenó sin observarlo –y usted haga lo mismo, Theodore.

 

Sintió como Draco se agachó, obedeciendo sus órdenes y después Theodore.

 

—Sigan con el resto, menos los calzoncillos –ordenó.

 

Los dos hombres obedecieron, sin chistar una sola vez, Dolohov sonrió divertido.

 

—Esto no era necesario –murmuró la pelirroja –pero sólo quería demostrar el punto que mi tía ha defendido vehementemente –Srta. Johnson –le sonrió a la chica –traiga los materiales necesarios, por favor.

—En seguida –se levantó y salió por una puerta que a primera vista, no se distinguía.

 

La chica regresó con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, haciendo que Dolohov se riera.

 

— ¿Crees que una bandita y un poco de alcohol podrán con todas las heridas?

—Sr. Dolohov –intervino Angelina –la prueba de Verdad ha sido modificada cientos de veces desde la última vez que se aplicó en Wiltshire a los soldados –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro ¿y qué harán con eso entonces?  

—Les explicaré a todos –sacó un frasco con unas pastillas de color violeta, haciendo que tanto Draco como Nott fruncieran el ceño en desconcierto.

—Son pastillas de colores –comentó Alastor.

—Me encantaría que no resaltara lo obvio, Sr. Moody –pidió la pelirroja con una sonrisa divertida, que sólo Theo y Draco pudieron ver.

—Bueno, entonces explique qué hacen.

—Todas las buenas ideas vienen de un sitio ¿no lo cree? Bueno, así surgió esta, es una pastilla a simple  vista, pero el profesor Dumbledore está seguro que hay ciertos pulsos eléctricos que se relacionan directamente con la mentira, tal vez nosotros no podamos distinguirlas, hace años, había un aparato que según se guiaba por esos pulsos eléctricos para detectar las mentiras, pero no funcionó.

—Y sigo sin entender.

—Desarrollamos un prototipo que al ser ingerido, es capaz de detectar esos pulsos eléctricos dentro del cuerpo, y cuando una mentira es dicha, el cerebro genera una reacción en cadena a todo el cuerpo, es un dolor punzante que paraliza la capacidad visual y genera un zumbido que provoca una jaqueca –se encogió de hombros –el mismo Gran Canciller se mostró voluntario para probar su efecto ¿quieren que la superior Johnson haga una llamada a su buen amigo?

—No, no queremos –admitió Moody.

—Bien –sonrió –traguen la pastilla –ordenó, Theo observó a Draco que se echó la pastilla y tragó, haciendo que él también la tragara.

 

Sujetó su reloj de pulsera y asintió.

 

—Así que… ¿alguno de ustedes quiere tomar las riendas del interrogatorio?

— ¿Entraron a este complejo con la intención de atacarlo? –interrogó Dolores.

—Sí –contestaron los dos a unísono.

—Bien ¿han estado en contacto con algún miembro de la Resistencia después de que fueron aceptados en La Orden?

—No –volvieron a contestar en unísono.

— ¿Consideran que la pastilla que ingirieron no funcionan?

—No lo hacen –admitió Draco.

— ¿Así que ha estado mintiendo? –preguntó Dolohov.

—No –contestó Draco.

—Hagan una pregunta en la que se vean obligados a mentir –propuso Ginevra con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no la hace usted? –la animó Draco.

— ¿Es usted homosexual, Señor Malfoy? –sonrió divertida.

—No –contestó provocando una sonrisa en Umbridge.

—Intentaré mejor en ese caso –se cruzó de brazos.

—Díganos, Sr. Malfoy –habló Dolores de nuevo – ¿hay alguien dentro del complejo que le sea suficientemente atractivo a usted? –su risita incómoda hizo que Ginevra se girara hasta la mujer.

—Por supuesto que no –soltó, no ocurrió nada durante un segundo, pero un pequeño zumbido comenzó a llenarle la cabeza haciendo que todo su cerebro comenzara a punzar de una manera insoportable, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a quejarse y todo lo que estaba frente a él comenzó a borrarse de la nada, su vista se había vuelto borrosa y le habían dado ganas de comenzar a vomitar, y no era nada relacionado con sus malestares por haberse puesto ebrio la noche pasada –está bien, está bien, sí –gruñó y el zumbido dejó de escucharse dentro de su cabeza lentamente hasta que la vista volvió a la normalidad.

— ¿Está aquí presente? –indagó Dolores, con una nota un tanto alegre.

—No –insistió pero el zumbido llegó más rápido que la vez pasada aumentando unos cuantos grados el dolor de la cabeza, en vez de que todo se volviera borroso, todo el panorama se puso completamente negro, se sintió mareado, como si todo el piso estuviese poniéndolo de cabeza, se sujetó de la primer cosa que tuvo cerca, y el olor a frutos rojos volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales –sí –admitió –pero el zumbido y todo lo que eso desencadenó, tardó el doble en desaparecer.

 

La boca de Ginevra fue lo primero que observó, sintió que alguien lo sujetó, su respiración estaba agitada, todos se habían puesto de pie como acto reflejo, como si pensaran que iba a atacar a la pelirroja.

 

—Cambiemos de tema –pidió Moody –ahora que sabemos que realmente funciona, díganos usted Theodore ¿han intentado tener contacto con alguien de la resistencia?

—Absolutamente no –contestó Nott.

—Bien, Malfoy ahora…

—Déjalo en paz Alastor –sonrió Dolores, con el pecho hinchado en júbilo –creo que podemos interrogar al chico que no ha sido atacado dos veces seguidas por los efectos de esa pastilla.

—Bien –admitió Alastor –Theodore ¿siguen estando ustedes a favor de lo que la Resistencia predica? Es decir ¿se siguen sintiendo ustedes parte de la Resistencia?

—Claro que no –mintió, esperando una reacción como la de Draco, pero no sintió nada, así que respiró aliviado, sin que nadie lo notara.

— ¿Han planeado como contactar a la Resistencia para atacar a La Orden?

—No –volvió a mentir, aliviado de que no se desatara ningún dolor, tal vez con él no hacían efecto.

—Bueno, creo que ha sido todo –admitió Alastor –vístanse ¿quieren?

 

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar un tanto consternados, la mirada gris de Draco se posó en la pelirroja que ni siquiera lo observó, siguió explicando algo que tal vez había estado diciéndoles antes de que decidieran someterlos a esa prueba.

 

— ¿Dijiste la verdad adentro? –interrogó furioso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Chilló Nott –pero… ¿Quién se te hace atractiva? –Sonrió burlesco –ya sé, Umbridge.

—Claro que no –bufó.

—Sabía que Ginevra te gustaba…

—En realidad es Johnson –se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros Nott al ver que el dolor no le atacaba de nuevo.

—Sigo sin entender ¿por qué no te hizo efecto?

—Soy mejor que esa pastilla, no lo sé, hermano, tal vez tus defensas estaban tan bajas por el alcohol de ayer… yo no me puse tan ebrio como para mear mis propios pantalones y  apostar con los otros soldados a ver quién meaba más.

—Si Remus me hubiese visto…

—Te habría encadenado al lodo un mes –admitió Nott –vi lo peor de ti en años, hermano… por otro lado… casi me meo en mis pantalones al ver a Weasley.

—Imagínate yo, pensé que el alcohol me había dejado idiota, o algo así.

—Envidio tu trabajo –cerró los ojos –se ve más que atractiva vestida así –gruñó haciendo que Draco le observara con cara de asco –Yo sólo digo, es sexy –se encogió de hombros y se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

 

Draco volvió a su lugar, algo dentro de él, quería que lo volvieran a colocar como niñero, y que cuidara de Weasley o de Johnson, pero no más en esa puerta, dejar de tocar a Umbridge sería como un obsequio.

 

Se giró cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, tal vez lo requerían en calzoncillos de nuevo, tenía que admitir que Weasley se había vengado bastante bien de la humillación que él le había hecho, pero bueno, sabía que el ejercicio constante en la Resistencia y el que seguía haciendo aun estando en La Orden le permitían mantener un cuerpo atlético y formado, no sabía que tanto podía presumir la pelirroja si es que alguien le hiciera pasar una humillación similar a la de él.

 

—Espero que disfrute de su estadía aquí, Srta. Johnson –sonrió Alastor –en cuanto a ti, Ginevra –sonrió –es un placer tener toda esa capacidad aquí.

—Gracias, Sr. Moody –sonrió Angelina.

—Haré lo posible por mantener todo el complejo con la máxima seguridad como hasta ahora.

 

Todos se alejaron poco a poco, hasta que ellos dos se quedaron solos, la puerta se cerró a las espaldas de la pelirroja, que se cruzó de brazos, él le dio la espalda, haciendo que lo rodeara hasta quedar frente a él de nuevo.

 

—Tengo que decir que revisarla no ha sido para nada agradable, admito que prefiero quemar el complejo antes de volver a hacerlo.

—Es una lástima realmente –suspiró fingiendo abatimiento.

—No entiendo que sigue haciendo aquí.

—No te agrado –musitó.

— Me encantaría que no resaltara lo obvio –contestó haciéndole sonreír.

—Usted tampoco me agrada –admitió observándole directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué seguimos manteniendo ésta conversación si todo está claro?

—Creí que quería dejar de cuidar esta puerta, pero ahora veo que realmente disfruta de revisar a cada persona que entra –se encogió de hombros –iré por Zabini, tal vez él desee volver a ser mi escolta –se giró y avanzó.

—De acuerdo, escucho –la detuvo, Ginevra se detuvo y se giró hasta él con una expresión impasible –pero ¿por qué yo?

—Hay muchos soldados, es cierto –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –gracias de nuevo, Malfoy, creo que pediré una lista de todos ustedes y elegiré al azar.

—Pero fui su primera opción –se regodeó fanfarrón.

—Mi primera opción fue Blaise Zabini, anoche que llegué –le informó –pero mi tía por alguna razón no lo quiere cerca de mí –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –creo que Dolohov lo tiene haciendo tareas más importantes que las de usted.

—Vaya al punto –pidió.

—No le agrado, y nadie en éste complejo le agrada, salvo su inseparable amigo Theodore Nott –puntualizó –debe saber que en Londres, la base de archivo tiene un expediente con su nombre, me atreví a leerlo, al igual que el de su amigo Nott, y bueno, es un buen soldado, se limita a las órdenes, es irrespetuoso y arrogante, se cree el mejor, cree que es bueno leyendo a las personas ¿dígame que lee de mí? –se burló, sabía que no podía ver mucho en ella.

—Es torpe, se cree la mejor –avanzó a ella con paso fanfarrón y la rodeo, hasta quedar de nuevo frente a ella –pero en realidad es una niña asustada, es fácil de acorralar, y en situaciones de peligro, se aísla en usted misma, como si eso le ayudara a salir fácilmente del riesgo que implica perder la vida, tuvo una vida difícil, su único amigo ha sido Neville Longbottom, y está aterrada de perderlo desde que le dije que tendría mucha suerte si él decidía volver a dirigirle la palabra ¿voy mal?

—Nadie desconoce que mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mí –contestó –usted estaba cuando ese ladrón lo dijo, así que no quiera hacerse el adivino conmigo, sin embargo, no confía en mí, eso quiere decir que tiene un buen instinto, no confía fácilmente en las personas que no puede leer, y le admiro eso –admitió –soy sólo una pasante de laboratorio en Londres…

—Claro, la hija del Dirigente Principal sólo una pasante de laboratorio.

—Neville se lo dijo –se burló –sí, soy la hija del Dirigente muerto, pero las glorias pasadas de mis padres, son eso, glorias pasadas, estoy en mi pasantía de laboratorio por mi tía Dolores, de no ser por ella, hubiese estado en aquella bodega, que sus amigos explotaron –recordó haciéndole tensarse –el profesor Dumbledore confía en mí por mi capacidad de crear tecnología que ayuda a los soldados, pero podría estar limpiando habitaciones en Londres de no ser tan lista.

— ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

—Para hacerte ver, que mientras más puedes leer a una persona, es más fácil de ser engañado.

 

Se giró y comenzó a avanzar, Draco no le siguió por el contrario, se quedó en aquél lugar, pero ella no hizo nada por decirle que le siguiera, hasta que llegó a la puerta de salida.

 

—Quiere decir, que prefiere esa puerta ¿cierto? Porque de lo contrario, estaría a dos pasos de mí.

—No me ordenó que le siguiera, soy bueno siguiendo órdenes, no pensando por mí mismo –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces ¿qué espera, Malfoy?

 

Draco avanzó hasta ella a grandes zancadas, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

 

Entraron a la cocina, haciendo que Draco ocultara una sonrisa, no estaba tan equivocado con ella, por lo poco que Neville les había contado, se importaba el uno al otro, tal vez estaban enamorados.

 

—V-Ve por allá –ordenó Neville.

—Sr. Longbottom ¿qué se cree usted al no ir a la cena de anoche? –hizo una voz más grave.

—Y-yo, l-lo siento no sabía que… -se giró y cuando observó a la pequeña pelirroja frente a él, le importó un cacahuate lo que todos en la cocina pudiesen decir.

 

La envolvió en sus brazos elevándola del piso, ella había rodeado el cuello de Longbottom, mientras él la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en esa cascada de rizos rojos con olor a frutos rojos, gracioso.

 

—Estás viva –murmuró Neville, con un tono que hizo que Draco sonriera –pensé que te había perdido para siempre, Ginny.

—Se necesita más que explosivos y armas de alto alcance para alejarme de ti, Neville –admitió, pegándose más a él.

—Me alegra que estés aquí al menos un tiempo –murmuró.

—No es un tiempo solamente –soltó una risita cantarina, bastante dulce, a lo que Draco hubiese imaginado –me han asignado a Wiltshire, por sugerencia del profesor Dumbledore.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguías viva? –interrogó.

—Lo intenté –se encogió de hombros cuando Neville volvió a ponerla en el suelo –Barty interceptó los veintiocho mensajes que intenté enviarte –volvió a reír –pero iba a escaparme si él seguía negándose a informarte que seguía viva.

—No lo entiendo ¿por qué lo hicieron?

—Atacaron el complejo, un tipo llamado Quirinus Quirrell –le informó al chico, Draco la observó más atento –teníamos un espía en el laboratorio.

—Pero… es… súper complejo entrar a ese lugar.

—Bueno, él tenía años siendo uno de nosotros, adivina quién era.

— ¿Millicent? –interrogó.

—Colin Creevey –se encogió de hombros.

—Espera… ¿Colin? ¿El chico que te gustaba? Ese que tuve que espantar desde que entró al laboratorio por ser muy _amigable_ contigo ¿ese mismo?

—Sí, era el Nuevo Aprendiz de Dumbledore, quería llegar aquí.

—Bien –asintió –ojalá lo maten.

—Está muerto –se encogió apenada –cuando atacaron el laboratorio, estábamos todos trabajando aun, sobrevivieron algunos, pero no la mayoría.

—Lo siento tanto –acarició su mejilla.

—El Gran Canciller piensa que iban por Dumbledore, así que por eso hicieron creer a todos que él y yo estábamos muertos, por si pensaban que yo sabía algo, pero ¿Qué iba a saber yo de lo que hace Dumbledore? –se burló.

—Lo sé, pero los idiotas de la Resistencia no piensan –sus ojos se posaron en Draco por primera vez –y… ¿qué hace él contigo?

—Va a ser _mi escolta_ por decirlo de algún modo.

— ¿Por qué no alguien más? –Indagó –no confió en él, sigue siendo parte de la Resistencia, Ginny, puede traicionarte, los suyos asesinaron a todos aquellos niños y mujeres indefensas.

—Lo sé, vi cuando eso pasó –admitió –pero él no estaba ahí, Neville.

—Es mejor, q-que me dejes trabajar –las manos del chico se quitaron de la delgada cintura de la pelirroja y le besó en la frente.

—Te veré al rato –sonrió –prepara algo rico.

—Jamás comes –se quejó.

—Ahora lo haré, sacaré ventaja de tener un amigo en la cocina –le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Draco negara.

 

Volvió a la actitud fría e indiferente en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la cocina, sorprendiendo de nuevo al rubio de la forma en la que cambiaba de personalidad tan abruptamente.

 

—Dudo que alguien sufriera más que Neville con su supuesta muerte –comentó Draco.

—No le he preguntado nada –contestó seca.

—Sólo quería decirle que no le he visto más feliz hasta este momento, me dio pena verlo todo deprimido desde que le informaron que el laboratorio suyo fue atacado –siguió diciendo –y es muy raro que sienta pena o lástima por alguien.

—No hay nada peor que sentir pena o lástima por alguien –soltó enfadada –gracias por la información, la tendré en cuenta.

—Amargada –soltó en voz alta, pero Ginevra le ignoró.

 

La siguió hasta el jeep, le abrió la puerta de copiloto y después rodeo para subir él, la miró expectante.

 

—Vamos a la base –indicó.

—Debes de confiar mucho en mí, como para esperar que no te mate.

—Me gusta correr riesgos –se encogió de hombros.

—No eres de muchas palabras con las personas ¿no es cierto?

—Soy sociable, si es lo que quiere decir, me agradan las personas con las que tengo un buen tema de conversación, pero no se ofenda, considero que usted no lo tiene.

—No sé nada de números –admitió –pero si intenta un tema, posiblemente la sorprenda –sonrió.

—De acuerdo ¿qué opina de los nuevos prototipos enviados a Manchester? ¿Considera usted que las personas armadas hasta los dientes son una buena manera de mantener la paz? –Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo admito, la odio cuando habla de esa forma.

— ¿De qué forma? –lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

—En ese tono tan superior, con esas palabras tan rebuscadas para que la otra persona no entienda de que habla, como si estuviese hablando con un idiota.

—Me odia por saber más que usted –se burló.

—Mi novia sabe más cosas que yo –se encogió de hombros –y me encanta que me enseñe cosas nuevas, pero no habla como usted, el conocimiento puede volver a las personas intolerantes, prepotentes.

—Neville me entendería –susurró frunciendo el ceño.

—Dudo que Neville entienda física termonuclear o entienda sobre los prototipos llevados a Manchester ¡Nadie sabe eso!

—Yo lo sé –argumentó.

—Usted es una idiota –gruñó dando por zanjado el tema.

 

Se detuvo frente al edificio de la última vez, cuando iba a regresarse a Londres, la observó un tanto preocupado pero se relajó al recordar lo que le había dicho a Neville, había sido asignada a Wiltshire.

 

—Dile a Seamus que estoy aquí –le ordenó a un soldado que asintió y salió corriendo.

—Le encanta venir aquí ¿hay algo que le agrade de Seamus? –preguntó Draco.

—Son muchas preguntas que no le incumben, Malfoy –le observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Me recuerda a una niña –se cruzó de brazos divertido.

—Tengo veintiún años –argumentó –no soy una niña.

—Tengo veintiséis, y no actuaba así a su edad.

—Felicidades, en ese caso –contestó.

—Te tardaste un poco en llegar, pensé que el consejo no te tardaría mucho.

—Bueno, se pusieron a hablar sobre idioteces.

—No le agradará nada al Gran Canciller escuchar esas noticias.

—Lo sé, por fortuna Angelina se encargará de eso –negó divertida.

—Considero que no es correcto que sea ella, eso es asunto de la Jefa de Defensa.

—Sí, no creo que le agrade mucho eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito que revises el ordenador de mi oficina, hace dos noches alguien entró, se ve todo normal, pero algunos de los papeles no estaban.

— ¿Cuáles no estaban? –preguntó.

—Los informes que me enviaste hace tres semanas, además alguien entró al sistema, buscaron tu archivo personal.

—Vaya, debió interesarles mucho.

—Sabes que no pudieron ¿cierto? –Levantó una ceja –cuando intenté acceder, me decía confidencial.

—Lo sé –se encogió de hombros –están modificando todos los archivos, dice confidencial porque supuestamente morí, pero volverá a la normalidad pronto, no tienes que preocuparte, mi estado civil que pronto dirá casada, mi ridícula estatura y mis traumas de la infancia, pronto volverán a ser visibles –se burló.

—Tu especialidad en Astrofísica, y todas esas cosas también, estaba tan desequilibrado por no poder leer tu reporte de las armas que enviaron a Manchester, que no pude dormir por tres semanas.

—Nadie sabe de esas armas –observó de reojo a Malfoy.

—Un idiota, querrás decir.

—Yo no he dicho nada –levantó las manos y caminó seguida de Draco hasta la oficina.

 

Se sentó en la enorme silla de piel, mientras Seamus se cruzaba de brazos sentándose en el escritorio frente al de él.

 

—Podrás saber si alguien tiene acceso a mis archivos ¿cierto?

—Seamus, puedes callarte, me pondrás de muy malas, hoy no ha sido muy bueno.

—sígueme diciendo ¿qué tal las cosas con el Consejo?

—Son unos idiotas, sin más, consideran que el Gran Canciller es un idiota al no dar caza a la Resistencia.

—Bueno, fue desconcertante, nos han atacado dos veces, y el Gran Canciller declara que las cosas están tranquilas, que no habrá persecución, es una locura, yo pensé que el viejo Severus se estaba acobardando, y más… el Dirigente Principal ¿cómo Barty permitió eso? –chilló Seamus.

—Las cosas en Londres están tan mal, Seamus –lo observó –fuiste hace dos semanas –le recordó –la ciudad jamás había estado tan asustada, lo único que no necesitamos es que el Gran Canciller pierda los  estribos.

—Admiras demasiado a Severus Snape, que es diferente.

—Claro que no, me llamó mujerzuela después de que logré salir apenas de las ruinas del laboratorio –gruñó enfadada.

—Hablaste que pronto tu estatus estará como casada ¿Colin se atrevió a proponerte matrimonio? –indagó sorprendido.

—Colin está muerto y es todo lo que diré al respecto, Seamus, no insistas ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿quién te propuso matrimonio?

—Nadie, oficialmente –se encogió de hombros frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh por dios –chilló Seamus –y… ¿Qué ha dicho la tía Umbridge? Se ha puesto inmensamente feliz.

—Nadie lo sabe, no es oficial –argumentó.

—Por favor, pelirroja, todos sabemos que está más que interesado en ti, puedo apostar que estaba quitando roca a roca la noche que atacaron tu laboratorio.

—Una, no era mi laboratorio, no confundas a la gente, segundo, él no estaba quitando roca a roca.

— ¿Lo aprobaron?

—Mayoría –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Incluso los Dursley? –la cara de incredulidad se estampó en la de Seamus.

—Ambos votaron a favor, según por lo que dijo Petunia, claro –se burló.

 

Draco observó de un lado a otro sin comprender, lo único que sabía era que Severus Snape era el Gran Canciller, de ahí, en fuera, había perdido el hilo de la conversación, salvo el hecho que se le hizo interesante, Ginevra Weasley, estaba comprometida, no oficialmente con alguien, pero ese alguien no le importaba mucho, ya que ese tal Colin, le atraía y era la segunda vez que el tema le incomodaba.

 

—Tienes una telaraña –le informó –la red instalada está llena de esa telaraña, está desviando información a tres puntos –observó a Seamus –pero las quitaré, no te preocupes.

—Te lo agradecería ¿cómo tengo que referirme a ti ahora? –preguntó.

—No lo sé, si sigues haciendo alusión a eso, te patearé en la cara ¿qué opinas?

—Dejaré de insistir –sonrió –pero es que no puedo creer que la pequeña Ginevra vaya a casarse.

—Cambié de opinión, Malfoy te pateará en la cara, mira que está desesperado por algo de acción, quiere un gran combate con alguien ¿cierto, Malfoy?

—Supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo vi anoche en el burdel –lo observó –por todo lo que estaba haciendo, supongo que realmente necesita un combate, pero entre las piernas de alguna mujer, porque cielos –se burló –no me divertía tanto desde hacía siete años.

—Basta, no lo molestes –Draco observó a la pelirroja que lo defendió –puede patearte el trasero con los ojos vendados y eso que ha sido puesto a prueba –comentó.

—Oh cielos ¿Qué tal es el efecto de las pastillas, amigo?

—Bastante malo –admitió.

—Felicidades, pasaste la prueba ¿no tienes miedo que sea alérgico a ellas?

—Sólo uno lo fue, no ha presentado muestras de agotamiento, así que posiblemente no se muera como el pasado –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, suministras a las personas sin saber si son o no alérgicas, felicidades.

— ¿Alguien lo ha sancionado por su insubordinación? –Indagó Seamus –puedo informar eso a Londres, sabrás como se pondrá si le digo ¿no?

—Deja de restregarme en la cara que es tu amigo ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros –serás algo así como la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Oh por los cielos, Malfoy –le miró suplicante –lleva a Seamus afuera y procura, aventar su cara contra el suelo cuando esté afuera.

—Como ordenes –caminó hasta Seamus, lo sujetó del cuello y lo aventó al piso.

—Gracias –murmuró y siguió trabajando en su computador.

— ¿Quién es tu prometido? –preguntó intrigado.

—Cielos santos, Malfoy, tomate del cuello y arrójate junto a Seamus, por favor.

—Bien, me iré, te espero afuera.

—Gracias –gruñó.

 

Draco observó a todos lados, había olvidado la pistola que le había dado Zabini, no sabía qué pasaría si les atacaban en el camino, aunque suplicaba que no fuera así.

 

Observó a la chica a través de la ventana, la conversación que había tenido con ese chico le daba vueltas, no podía creer que una chica de su edad estuviese comprometida ¿quién podría ser ese chico? Tenía que ser soldado, o tal vez otro pasante de laboratorio, o algo intermedio como para que Seamus fuera su amigo, o uno de sus mejores amigos, gruñó cuando la cabeza comenzó a dolerle de tanto darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

 

—A mí no me importa con quien se case –gruñó en voz alta.

 

oOo

 

Draco observó a Ginevra, tenía la seria impresión de que no había estado durmiendo y que después de la cena, cuando él la dejaba fuera de su habitación, que estaba en otra parte del complejo, se las arreglaba para escabullirse al laboratorio, sonrió al ver como se había acomodado sobre el escritorio y su respiración estaba regular, no quiso hacer ruido, ni siquiera Slughorn había ido al laboratorio, y Johnson se había ido hacía media hora y no había vuelto, observó a su alrededor y después volvió a mirarla, tenía los labios ligeramente separados, y el cabello se había resbalado cubriéndole ahora el rostro, controló las ganas de acercarse y quitarle el cabello de la cara.

 

— ¡No mates a mamá! –chilló despertándose de golpe, el banco en el que había estado sentada se resbaló haciéndole caer –demonios –murmuró –por eso el profesor Dumbledore odia que duermas en el laboratorio, Ginevra, puedes arruinar alguna máquina –se reprendió a sí misma.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Draco extendiéndole la mano.

—Pero… ¿sigues aquí? –le observó confundida.

—Eso confirma mi idea que te escabulles hasta aquí después de la cena ¿cierto?

—No te incumbe ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Son las ocho de la noche –informó –mi horario no termina hasta que usted termina su cena –le recordó.

—Puedes irte –le indicó.

—Deberías dormir –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso hacía, hasta que caí sobre mi trasero –le informó haciendo que el rubio soltara una sonora carcajada –me alegra divertirlo, Malfoy.

—Lo siento, nunca pensé que tuvieras sentido del humor, es todo.

—Usted no es mi persona favorita –le tomó la mano que seguía extendida y de un buen jalón, la puso de pie –tal vez por eso no soy una buena persona con usted.

—Usted es mi trabajo, así que intento separar el hecho de que me cae mal mientras trabajo, después de la cena, usted no existe para mí, así divido yo mi tiempo personal de mi trabajo.

—Me encanta ¿sabía? –Lo observó haciendo que se tensara –la forma en la que va de tutearme –hizo un ademán –a hablarme de usted en cuestión de segundos –negó divertida –no sé a qué atribuirlo ¿me podría explicar?

—Bueno…

—Puede esperar –caminó hasta el teléfono que comenzó a sonar –dime, Seamus, si me dices que tienes problemas con el ordenador, te juro que haré que te tragues cada uno de los circuitos…

—Hablé con Barty –soltó el chico al otro lado de la línea, los ojos de Ginevra se toparon con los de Draco, que frunció el ceño al ver su reacción.

—Por favor, dime que no le pasó nada –suplicó.

—No, no le ha pasado nada, está en Manchester ahora, pero posiblemente el próximo mes viene a Wiltshire, de visita oficial, claro.

—Vaya, no me ha dicho nada –sonrió, se llevó la mano libre al cuello y lo movió de un lado a otro y después terminó estirándose.

—Ya lo sé, me lo dijo porque soy su amigo.

—Regodeándote de eso de nuevo –sonrió.

—Bueno, no todos pueden decir que son amigos íntimos del Dirigente Principal ¿o sí?

—No, Seamus, no todos pueden alardear sobre eso –concedió –así que el próximo mes, tendremos la visita.

—Así es, no le digas a nadie, la última vez que conté algo me hizo que una chica me nalgueara frente a los civiles.

—Oh por los cielos ¿en serio hizo eso? ¿Cómo es que no estuve presente?

—Porque Barty es grande, Ginevra, fue muy humillante –admitió.

—Ya sé que pedirle como obsequio de bodas ¿no?

—Te odiaré toda la vida –rió.

—Nos veremos luego, Seamus, iré a cenar y dormir un poco.

 

Dejó el teléfono y se giró hasta él, aun con una mano en la cintura y la otra en el cuello, su cara de cansancio lo decía todo.

 

—Así que… ¿qué me decía?

—Que la forma en la que voy de tutearte a hablarle de usted, depende de ti.

—Depende de mí ¿por qué? –preguntó.

—Su actitud, si está siendo una niña malcriada, le trato de tú, si está siendo una chica adulta y profesional, le trato de usted.

— ¿Sin importar que haya un oficial frente a nosotros? –interrogó.

—No considero que sea una atribución muy arriesgada –se encogió de hombros –es sólo una pasante de laboratorio ¿Qué podrían hacerme?

—Azotarlo –se encogió de hombros –vayamos al comedor, tengo un poco de hambre.

—Vaya, conoce el hambre.

—Por supuesto que la conozco ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué soy un experimento científico? –gruñó.

—Nunca la he visto comer lo suficiente para satisfacerse –admitió.

—Como lo suficiente para satisfacerme –rebatió.

—Eres una mentirosa, eso es lo que eres.

— ¿Estoy siendo una niña malcriada? –Interrogó –lo próximo que hará es reprenderme y golpearme.

—Jamás golpearía a una mujer –frunció el ceño ofendido –pero tú eres una chiquilla malcriada, así que las nalgadas no son considerados golpes o maltrato –sonrió.

—Usted, sin duda, es un atrevido –gruñó enfadada y salió del laboratorio, seguida de Draco.

—Espero que no malinterpretara mi comentario –le dijo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que malinterpretarlo? –lo observó sobre el hombro.

—Sólo quería estar seguro de que no lo hizo –se encogió de hombros.

—Sr. Malfoy, usted no me agrada, yo no le agrado ¿en qué momento se podría tomar a una insinuación su comentario? –Puso los ojos en blanco –sin duda su intelecto está por lo bajo –negó y siguió su camino.

—Le odio cuando habla así –gruñó Draco y la siguió.

 

Draco le regresó la sonrisa a Umbridge, cuando entró, Ginevra fue a su lugar.

 

—Esa mujer en serio está interesada en ti, creo que malinterpretó el hecho de que te guste un poco Johnson ¿no?

—Un poco, está muy alejado de la realidad.

—Lo sé –Nott observó hacia la mesa –tu jefa se ve algo cansada.

—Se cayó sobre su trasero hace unos minutos.

—Dime por favor que lo sobaste –pidió.

— ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Lo siento, es que… hace un mes que está aquí, y bueno… tener a una chica atractiva en el complejo es algo tentador.

—No he visto nada atractivo en ella –comió de su plato.

—Desearía tener una pastilla de la verdad y tener una charla directa sobre lo atractiva que realmente la consideras.

—Va a casarse –contó sin quitar el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que eso te incomoda –murmuró Nott –pero… ¿quién es el afortunado?

—No lo sé, sólo sé que es idiota es muy amigo de Seamus Finnigan.

— ¿Y por qué es idiota? –indagó Nott.

—Se necesita ser uno muy grande para fijarse en ella, en serio, hermano, pon a Ginevra y a Pansy a un lado ¿Quién es más guapa? Pansy, ¿Quién es más sexy? Pansy, ¿Quién es más inteligente? Pansy… no hay nada en lo que Ginevra sea superior a Pansy –se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Y no hay nada que me haga superior a su prometido ¿cierto? –comentó abatido Nott.

—En serio te gusta ¿no?

—Digamos, que ninguna chica me ha atraído tanto como ella, es algo así como lo que tú sientes por Pansy, para ti no hay nadie más bonita, fabulosa que Pansy, para mí no hay nadie mejor que Ginevra Weasley, por favor que Neville no me escuche, porque me metería la cara en el aceite hirviendo.

—Neville también está enamorado de ella ¿no? –interrogó comiendo una papa frita.

—Sí, lo sigue negando, pero es más que obvio por la forma en la que la ve, el platillo especial que prepara para ella en cada comida.

—Sí que se tiene que estar locamente enamorado para ello –admitió Draco.

—Siempre le quita al mesero el plato destinado para ella y lo trae él –se encogió de hombros.

—Te gana en el empeño –se burló Draco, observando a Ginevra, que le sonreía a Neville, que había puesto el plato frente a ella.

—Mi estofado aun no es tan bueno como el de él, lo admito, pero… puedo esforzarme y enamorarla, lo prometo.

—Tendrás que esforzarte mucho, Longbottom no importa mucho, su prometido, es al que tienes que derrotar –observó a la pelirroja llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca, y después jugar un poco con la comida.

 

Se puso de pie, había notado que ella esperaba a que él terminara de cenar para poder retirarse, cuando se acercaba a la mesa, la mitad o a veces un poco más de la mitad de la comida seguía en el plato, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, no entendía porque le enfadaba tanto su poco interés por ella misma, y más, cuando Longbottom se esforzaba tanto con ella.


	10. Nuevo Ataque.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la llegada del Dirigente Principal al complejo de Wiltshire, la tensión se siente en el lugar, Neville le advierte a Ginevra que con la visita tan importante que sugiere la llegada de Barty al lugar, habrá consecuencias enormes.

La siguió con mala cara, había muchas personas que realmente desearían poder comer lo que ella desperdicia.

 

—Algo me dice que he sido una chica mala de nuevo, para que tenga esa cara Malfoy –comentó haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco.

—Odio a las personas como usted, simplemente eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, creí que aún estaba trabajando, y que en su horario intentaba olvidar lo mal que le caigo, y al finalizar su horario... Olvidaba que existo, pero ahora me dice que me odia.

—Dije que odio a las personas como usted –recordó.

—Eso me incluye, no es muy listo ¿cierto? –Negó y se giró hasta él –usted va por la vida odiándonos ¿sabe al menos por que nos odia?

—Hay miles de personas allá afuera muriendo de hambre, y usted simplemente... Desperdicia esa comida ¿sabe que se tira? Que nadie se ve beneficiado por que se haga de más.

—Le diré una cosa –se volvió a girar y siguió caminando –no odie a las personas como yo, si le parece bien, sólo ódieme a mí, su odio es algo con lo que puedo cargar sobre mis hombros.

—Sólo soy un hombre –se burló.

—Lo es, ciertamente, pero incluso en el vientre de mi madre la gente ya me odiaba ¿qué diferencia podría ser el odio de uno más?

—No creo que la odien, usted...

—Usted no sabe nada de mi –lo enfrentó enfurecida –se cree muy listo, pero no lo es, es demasiado ciego para ver la realidad de las cosas, el mundo está sumido en una gran oscuridad, nuestro país está en medio de una guerra sangrienta, y sólo está aquí, siendo un imbécil y odiándome por las razones incorrectas –se acercó a él y golpeo su pectoral derecho con su dedo índice –si va a odiarme, que sea por las razones correctas ¿alguna vez se ha preguntado de qué forma he influenciado yo en esta sangrienta guerra? –Se burló –no, no lo ha hecho, bien, he matado a muchos y ni siquiera me he llenado mis propias manos, no, hay muchas cosas de las que podría arrepentirme ¿sabe cuál es una? –lo observó un segundo –enviar hombres y mujeres inocentes a matar a otros hombres y mujeres inocentes, enviándolos a morir, he roto familias enteras al enviar a esos hombres armados hasta los dientes, y yo sigo aquí, siendo odiada por un imbécil porque soy incapaz de terminar mi cena, cuando no pasa por su mente que tal vez odio cada parte de mí, no hay amenaza más grande, Sr. Malfoy, que ser capaz de enviar a hombres a morir y no sentir nada al respecto, ahora puede marcharse.

 

Se quedó como un idiota a mitad del corredor, sin palabra alguna que esbozar, se había quejado tantas veces de ella, de su egocentrismo, pero jamás había visto a la persona, y sus palabras lo habían noqueado, y verla así de enfadada, le había provocado un poco de ternura, había alguien que tal vez no reparaba en algo como la comida desperdiciada, pero sí en cuántos hombres inocentes morirían en un enfrentamiento esta noche.

 

Negó con una sonrisa, esas palabras en la boca de ella, sus palabras le habían hecho ver que eran más que soldados, eran personas matando a personas porque se les dijo que estaba bien, pero Remus se lo había recordado muchas veces, cuando te arrancan la libertad, no hay otra forma de recuperarla que luchando, mejor morir por lo que se cree, que morir por nada.

 

oOo

 

La vio acercarse por el pasillo, observaba una tableta y pasaba sus delgados dedos de un lado a otro y sus expresiones faciales le hicieron sonreír, aunque puso rostro impasible cuando ella lo observó.

 

— ¿Sabe leer? –le preguntó seria.

—Por supuesto que sé leer –iba a decirle que se había criado muy cerca de la líder de Wiltshire, que era una profesora maravillosa, antes de unirse a los rebeldes.

—La clave de acceso es 3490621 –le entregó la tableta –he instalado sus huellas dactilares, son para algunos archivos, para esto –le quito de nuevo la tableta, hizo algo y lo observó –activar protocolo –murmuró.

— _Protocolo listo para activarse, colocar la clave por comando específico y único_ –dijo la voz suave de un hombre y le indicó que hablara.

—Pansy Parkinson –pronunció.

— _Activando comando específico único del protocolo 012573-B-589365-C-X_.

— ¿Qué es eso? –observó la tableta que sujetaba ella ponerse de un color rojo.

— _Por seguridad, coloque un comando específico y único_ –pidió el aparato.

— ¿Es acaso usted sordo, Malfoy? –habló ella.

— _Comando aceptado._

 

La pantalla se puso oscura de nuevo, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

 

—Es una tableta, esta personalizada para usted, si le dice a alguien que se la he dado, juro por mis padres que lo colgaré en el puente.

— ¿No va a decirme? –estaba seria.

—Antes de darle eso le pregunte si sabía leer, me ha dicho que sí, podrá averiguarlo por usted mismo, toda la información que tiene la recopile yo misma, es una vieja tableta, de hecho –sonrío –la primera que tuve, así que está algo obsoleta, pero para lo que contiene, está bien, tiene un poco de espacio aun, puede hacer casi todo con ella, menos hablar de ella, o prestarla a alguien, cambiarla, venderla y/o extraviarla.

—De acuerdo, gracias, supongo, por cierto, lo que le dije anoche...

 

La pelirroja tecleo su código y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

 

—No me interesa ese tema, guarde eso por el momento.

 

La puso en su bolsillo trasero, esperó por ella y la hora de comida como lo hacía desde hacía un mes, salvo que esta vez con la curiosidad burbujeando en sus venas por saber lo que contenía.

 

oOo

 

Se sentó sobre su cama con la tableta entre las manos, tamborileo sus dedos en la parte trasera y se animó a desbloquear el aparato, no tenía nada personalizado, o tal vez ella había borrado y quitado todo lo íntimo antes de entregarle el aparato, busco entre las cosas y se topó con una carpeta, la abrió y encontró archivos, la cantidad aproximada de documentos se extendía a casi el millón, lo cual lo sorprendió.

 

La Gran Britania, decía un documento, buscó entre el mar de documentos, pudo ver que todo era acerca de la primera era, antes de la Guerra de Las Unidas, había fotografías antiguas, audios, vídeos, era un océano de información sobre lo que había sido una vez el lugar en el que vivían, se detuvo en una imagen, que lo hizo sonreír, tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado algo tan personal.

 

—Olvidemos por un momento el hecho de que hemos crecido en medio de una guerra que parece no tener fin, el profesor Dumbledore convenció a mi tía Umbridge que tú serías un buen obsequio, he investigado todo lo que he podido de lo que fuimos antes de que lo que parece una guerra que nunca terminará comenzara, era un bonito lugar –sonrío y sus ojos brillaron –toda la vida antes de que incluso mis padres, y los padres de mis padres vinieran al mundo, me hace desear convertirme en una gran científica como el profesor, mi tía cree que tengo que enfocarme más en la vida social y la postura, no aprender mis lecciones me ha costado esto –se bajó la manga y mostró un golpe –Dolohov ha dicho que las personas que desobedecen, tienen que aprender de cualquier forma –sonrío vacilante –el valor de la vida y la desobediencia es algo de lo que estoy en desacuerdo con ellos, ser científica, sin duda, hará la diferencia –se acercó –yo del futuro, asegúrate de no cometer los mismos errores, y recuerda esto, una señorita de alta cuna, jamás termina lo que hay en su plato, no vayas a olvidarlo.

 

El video se cortó, pero siguió otro, no se había grabado el mismo día, ya que tenía el labio reventado y un golpe enorme en la mejilla.

 

—Día de lecciones, no olvides lo que aprendes, o sin duda dolerá mucho –sonrío –he aplicado mi examen de pasantía en el laboratorio norte –dijo emocionada –ha dejado a mi tía un poco alegre, pero... Se puede notar lo que Dolohov opino de que saliera del complejo para ir a aplicar, espero ser aceptada, porque ha dicho que una estúpida chica de catorce jamás sería aceptada, voy a olvidar lo que hable desde hace dos días.

 

—Estás viendo oficialmente a una pasante de laboratorio, pero es claro que lo sabes, porque eres yo, más grande, espero, y... –bajó el rostro y observó a otro lugar, que le permitió a Draco ver toda la clavícula y parte del hombro y cuello en un enorme moretón que seguramente se extendía a zonas que la ropa cubría –Ginevra, nunca lo olvides, peleas en el lado correcto, no olvides a ese hombre que mató a mamá, ni a ese hombre –regreso la vista, viendo directamente al frente, con la furia desbordando el cuerpo de la chica de catorce años –si tienes la oportunidad, mátale con tus propias manos.

 

El siguiente video ya no era de ella, por más que intentó, eran los únicos tres vídeos de ella que se encontraron, dejo que el aparato se bloqueara, fue hasta el comedor y al entrar se topó con ella, que ya se retiraba.

 

— ¿Has comido toda tu porción? –preguntó haciéndole sonreír.

—Hay cosas que cuestan aprender, Sr. Malfoy, pero más olvidar –pasó junto a él, haciendo que los ojos de Draco se elevarán para toparse con los ojos negros de Antonin Dolohov, por la reacción del hombre, pudo saber que su gesto era de odio puro.

 

Retrocedió en sus pasos y alcanzó a la pelirroja, se preguntaba ¿Cuándo La Orden había tomado todo de aquella chica alegre y decidida de hacer la diferencia?

 

— ¿Elimino algo del aparato? –indagó.

—Cosas personales sin importancia para ambos ¿deje algo?

—Fue muy meticulosa, pero sí, un par de vídeos de usted –Ginevra se frenó en seco, pudo ver sus hombros tensos – ¿A qué hombre querías matar con tus manos en ese video?

—Hice muchos, sobre ese hombre, para no olvidar su rostro –la respiración se agitó.

— ¿Dolohov?

—Un rebelde –musitó –un rebelde, como siempre.

— ¿Que hizo ese hombre?

—No quiero hablar de eso –la sujetó del hombro cuando su respiración se agitó en lugar de controlarse.

—Tranquila, me dio curiosidad, estabas tan furiosa que me pregunté ¿qué pudo ser tan serio que provocará la ira en alguien tan joven? –La sujetó de los brazos y la acercó un poco a él –vas a hacer que haga algo que va en contra de mí mismo, no quiero abofetearte, pero necesitas tranquilizarte.

—El la violó –soltó, y por un momento pensó que estaba hablando de ella misma –era una niña, no le importó que lo viera –observó a Draco –había terminado mis lecciones y volvía al complejo, Neville no iba conmigo, ese hombre no se detuvo cuando se lo pedí –negó –intenté detenerlo pero me golpeó antes de que lo quitara de ella –los dedos de Draco se cerraron entorno a los brazos de ella –le destrozó el cráneo con una roca, no se detuvo cuando estuvo muerta, no lo hizo, disfruto violarla y disfrutó destrozar su cráneo –volvió su vista a la nada –y no se conformó con eso, sino que... –negó –se acercó a mí.

— ¿Cómo lucia? –La voz de Draco fue grave a causa de la ira y la sacudió un poco –dime ¿cómo lucia? ¿Te violó?

—No –negó –él, él huyo cuando el soldado personal del Gran Canciller disparó a matar cuando intentó llegar a mí, iba saliendo, quería un poco de aire, él me salvó.

— ¿Cómo lucia? –volvió a preguntar.

—Se llamaba Simone, tenía ocho años –musitó –jamás voy a olvidar su rostro.

 

Se quedó recargado en la barda, con la anécdota que Ginevra había musitado entre un ataque de ansiedad e ira, las cosas que había visto y escuchado le hacían ver en ella algo, esa fragilidad que tenía, no era tan fuerte como quería aparentar, y Dolohov le restregaba eso en la cara.

 

oOo

 

Ginny despertó a las dos de la mañana, le tomó cinco minutos desesperarse y levantarse de la cama, se colocó la bata y fue hacia la puerta, si no podría dormir, trabajaría.

 

Se detuvo al verlo ahí, con la cabeza recargada en la pared, las piernas flexionadas y los brazos descansando en sus rodillas, regresó hasta la habitación, tomo una de las mantas y se hincó para cobijarlo.

 

Los ojos eran de un gris claro, lo supo por verlos así de cerca, él había sujetado su muñeca y la había jalado, ella tragó saliva por el susto, e intentó soltarse pero no la dejó alejarse.

 

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas a esta hora? –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué hace fuera de mi puerta? Escuche ruido, debieron ser sus ronquidos.

—Sobre todo porque estoy dormido ¿no es cierto?

—Lo estaba, he sido...

—Pensé que regresarías a la cama cuando me viste, o que me enviarías a mi habitación, pero fuiste por una manta, para cubrirme y poder escabullirte al laboratorio.

— ¿Por qué hizo la pregunta si sabía la respuesta? –indagó.

—Quería que fueras honesta, pero no has pasado mi prueba –la acercó más a él al jalar su muñeca.

—Cuando no puedo dormir, me gusta trabajar, anoche tuve trabajo borrando las cosas, pero hoy... No puedo estar quieta, necesito tener la mente ocupada.

— ¿Siempre te ha golpeado? Dolohov.

—Debí asegurarme de que no se quedaba nada en ese aparato...

— ¿Cuándo te volviste esa chica que mantiene siempre el ceño fruncido?

—Una semana después de que grabe ese video –bajó el rostro, la coronilla pelirroja quedó a la altura de los labios del chico, y contuvo las ganas de besarle la coronilla y abrazarla, para consolarla.

 

Ginny se alejó en cuanto él descuidó el agarre, entró a su habitación haciendo que los labios de Draco se ensancharán en una enorme sonrisa.

 

oOo

 

Se levantó cuando su despertador sonó, no había podido dormir, el recuerdo y la impotencia que sintió cuando vio a ese hombre violar a esa niña era algo que había incrementado con los años, jamás había tenido que matar a alguien, y por supuesto que no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo, pero si la vida le daba la oportunidad de matarlo, lo haría, y posiblemente, disfrutaría hacerlo.

 

Se giró hasta la puerta cuando se abrió, frunció el ceño pensando que había sido un atrevimiento más del rubio, pero sonrió cuando Neville cerró la puerta, dejando a Draco afuera.

 

—Buenos días –sonrió.

— ¿Qué hace Malfoy afuera? –indagó enfadado.

—Se quedó toda la noche ahí, para que no me escabullera al laboratorio y durmiera un poco ¿por qué?

—No es mi asunto, pero… creo que no deberías confiar mucho en él.

—No sé si lo has notado, Neville, pero no hay nadie en quien confiar, aparte de nosotros.

—No vayas al comedor hoy, en todo el día –ordenó –tampoco al laboratorio, quédate aquí, y manda a Malfoy a descansar.

—Claro, desde luego ¿Qué ocurre?

—Yo no te hago preguntas cuando me ordenas, tú no me haces preguntas cuando te ordene.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor, Neville, si quieres que haga lo que me estás diciendo, sin rechistar, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida sin rechistar.

— ¿Hay noticias? –Volteó a verla y ella negó –bien ¿qué es ese favor?

—Seamus me dijo que Barty piensa venir ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –preguntó.

—Sí, sé muy bien que significa, Ginevra ¿quieres que le dé tu mano?

—Quiero que saques a Theodore Nott del complejo si las cosas se salen de nuestras manos.

—No lo haré –contestó de inmediato.

—Si me aprecias de verdad lo vas a hacer, Neville.

—Me estás chantajeando, los suyos te atacaron, atacaron a todos esos inocentes ¿por qué no dejar que los maten a ellos también los suyos?

—Neville, Malfoy ha salvado mi vida en más de una ocasión, y ten por seguro que si algo sale mal, él me ayudará a salir de aquí.

—Eso es mentira, él no va a ayudarte, si los suyos usan la llegada de Barty para aparecerse, el dejará que te maten, se irá con ellos como si nada…

—Promételo, Neville, por mí, por nuestra amistad, por tus padres, por todo lo sagrado que tienes, prométeme que sacarás a Nott de aquí y le ayudarás a llegar con los suyos.

—Ginny…

—Sé que lo sabes –le sonrió –esa es la razón por la que me estás prohibiendo salir de aquí, las cosas se pusieron más complicadas, y el hecho de que no hayas podido deshacerte de ese intento… te lo deja en claro.

—Te traeré de comer aquí y…

—Neville –pidió.

 

Longbottom abrió la puerta y salió, comenzó a alejarse, Ginny salió de la habitación siguiéndolo.

 

—Neville, por favor –él solo negó pero se alejó.

—Malfoy –volteó hasta el rubio, que la observó sin entender –vaya a su habitación ahora, no saldré de aquí el día de hoy, no me siento muy bien.

—Es una terrible mentirosa –se cruzó de brazos –no voy a irme.

—Vaya a la cocina y dígale a su amigo Theodore que vaya a su habitación, se reporte enfermo, y procure ayunar el día de hoy.

—Pero…

—Es una orden, no estoy jugando.

—Iré a la cocina, le diré a Nott, y regresaré aquí, es mi trabajo mantenerla con vida.

—Bien –contestó y entró a su habitación.

 

Draco avanzó hasta la cocina, estaba casi vacía, pero Nott ya estaba ahí, limpiando su lugar para comenzar su labor.

 

—Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Neville te había prohibido entrar –se burló.

—Me envió mi jefa –se encogió de hombros –quiere que te reportes enfermo y regreses a tu habitación, y que ayunes al menos hoy.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, Longbottom fue a verla hace unos minutos y cuando salieron de la habitación, me dio esas instrucciones.

—Es un poco… ¿Qué hacías a estas horas con ella? –elevó una ceja.

—Tuvo una crisis ayer y bueno… quise asegurarme que no le pasaría nada.

—Remus y la profesora hicieron un muy mal trabajo contigo, tu debilidad por las chicas frágiles es algo que tienes que controlar.

—No creo que las órdenes sean por simple capricho o debilidad ¿comprendes? Está evitando que nos ocurra algo, y si ella tiene información que pueda ser útil, la usaré para que nos diga todo.

— ¿Sabes algo? Creo que comienzo a sentirme mareado –le guiñó un ojo –creo que me reportaré enfermo.

—Es una lástima, me perderé tu sensacional comida –se burló y se giró.

 

Draco regresó hasta la habitación de Ginevra, abrió la puerta sólo para asegurarse de que no había utilizado el mandado para huir, cerró la puerta sus espaldas cuando no la vio, recorrió la habitación unos metros más grande que la de él, pero no con demasiados, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, se acercó al tocador, que era el lugar donde la aroma era más fuerte y cerró los ojos, olía delicioso ese perfume, y pudo imaginar a Pansy usándolo.

 

Apuntó a la frente de la chica cuando la sintió acercarse, ella levantó las manos observando directamente al cañón del arma, tragó saliva cuando Draco no bajó el arma.

 

— ¿No piensa bajar el arma? –se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

—Debería dejar de aparecerse de la nada –rebatió bajando el arma.

— ¿De la nada? ¿Tengo que recordarle que está en mi habitación? –Frunció el ceño molesta –y debería dejar de apuntarme con un arma cada que entra a mi habitación, podría disparársele –se quejó.

—Dudo que le dispare por error –intentó tranquilizarla –podría ser alguien, un intruso, es por eso que apunté.

— ¿Un intruso? Por supuesto –negó ofuscada.

—Le recuerdo que la última vez, un imbécil intentó asesinarla en su habitación.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de usted? –sonrió divertida.

—De Quirinus Quirrell –le recordó.

—Oh, ¿dónde tu arma no funcionó porque la bajaste inmediatamente?

—Si no lo hacía, la iba a matar –soltó.

—Sí, lo sé, y creí que le ordené que dejara que lo hiciera, las cosas que planean robar –musitó –es mejor que me maten, a dejar que caigan en manos de las personas equivocadas.

— ¿Qué tal si ya están en las manos equivocadas? –se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo están –sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? –la observó.

—No pueden ser manos equivocadas quien lo tiene –negó –de serlas, ya lo hubiesen utilizado, sin importar las consecuencias.

 

La puerta se abrió haciéndolo desistir de avanzar hasta ella, para que fuera más específica, Neville llevaba una charola en las manos con un par de platos, lo colocó todo en la mesa del centro, observó al rubio y no dijo nada.

 

—Gracias –le sonrió.

—Pensé que lo habías mandado a descansar –musitó.

—Lo hice, pero cree que podría escaparme –se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tan imbécil, planea algo, y no voy a dejar que corra de nuevo peligro.

—Estaré en mi habitación, sin hacer ruido, y pretendiendo que no existo.

—Ya dije que no, la última vez ese tipo te atacó en tu habitación, no voy a discutir ese asunto de nuevo.

—Alguien se está tomando muchas atribuciones, conozco a alguien que no le agradará eso –observó a Ginny.

— ¿Tú, Longbottom? –sonrió sarcástico.

—Veamos qué opina cuando vea las atribuciones que se toma, deberías poner cartas en el asunto, o él no tendrá piedad.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte –sujetó su mano –en serio.

—Espero que no perdieras el juicio en el ataque al complejo –observó a Draco y salió.

—Sigue odiándome –negó enfadado.

—Debiste hacer algo terrible para que Neville te odie.

—Yo no hice nada, por el contrario, lo único que hicimos Nott y yo fue apoyarlo cuando creyó que habías muerto –la observó –y decirme asesino, cuando la Resistencia atacó aquella bodega.

—A veces es un cabeza dura, pero se le pasará, si en verdad te agrada, deberías explicarle las cosas –se encogió de hombres.

—No tengo como defender a los míos de lo que hicieron.

—Tiene razón, aún más –lo observó sobre su hombro –cuando sigue llamándoles _los suyos_ ¿no lo cree? –sonrió.

—La costumbre, es todo –se defendió.

—Un rebelde, jamás deja de serlo, Sr. Malfoy, y lo sé, he visto a muchos preferir la muerte que dejar de serlo, usted no es el único que se unió a La Orden pretendiendo desquebrajar el sistema siendo el sistema.

 

oOo

 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquella conversación con Ginevra, había hablado con Neville, que sólo se había limitado a decirle que no confiaba del todo en él, que hubo un momento en el que lo hizo, pero que no cometería ese error dos veces, que debería demostrarle que verdaderamente era leal a La Orden.

 

Había leído muchos documentos en la tableta que le había dado Ginevra, ahora entendía porque se creía tan lista, sabía cosas que a la mayoría no le importaba, y bueno, no podía quejarse, la mayoría de las personas sólo les interesaba como sobrevivir, también tenía que admitir que los tres videos de la joven Ginevra era algo de lo más reproducido, podía verlos incluso una hora seguida.

 

Le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda cuando la vio, iba perfectamente arreglada, hablaba con Angelina Johnson, que estaba gritándole como histérica, pero Ginevra mantenía el semblante impasible y asentía en algunos aspectos que la chica de piel oscura le gritaba.

 

—Hablaremos de eso después, Angelina –musitó tranquila.

—Es algo que tenemos que solucionar ya –chilló –no podemos darnos ese lujo, es una cantidad inmensa de recursos para el departamento, no podemos…

—Hay cosas que no se pueden discutir si las personas no están presentes, y a menos que quieras hacer una llamada monitoreada por el consejo con el Gran Canciller, no encuentro una respuesta lógica.

—No podemos hablarlo con el Gran Canciller, lo sabes, Ginevra.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Barty y yo solucionaremos este asunto en cuanto llegue a Wiltshire.

—Ah, ahora entiendo quien perdió el juicio atribuyendo cantidades exorbitantes a nuestro protocolo.

—Si la seguridad de nuestro país te parece que es una gran pérdida de juicio, no quiero imaginar hacia qué lado está tu lealtad, no me hagas dudar sobre eso.

—Siempre malinterpretas mis palabras –gruñó y se alejó, pasó junto a Draco aun despotricando contra la pelirroja que no dijo nada.

—Y se quejan de mí por ser insubordinado con mis superiores –se burló.

—Angelina estaba siendo ilógica, eso es todo, no puedes llamar al Gran Canciller por una niñería como esa.

— ¿Conoces al Gran Canciller? –indagó.

—Sí, he asistido a muchas cenas con él, por mi tía, y Dolohov –aclaró –es un gran hombre.

—Ni siquiera conozco su nombre –fingió ignorancia.

—Severus Snape –contestó –su nombre es Severus, y aunque a veces su carácter es demasiado fuerte, es un buen hombre, que sólo está intentando llevar las riendas de éste país por el buen camino.

—No lo dudo –sonrió burlesco.

—Puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre, iré a mi habitación a leer un poco –se encogió de hombros.

—A decir verdad también me gustaría leer –devolvió la sonrisa de la pelirroja –los artículos que puso en ese aparato han sido bastantes, pero a su vez, de suma importancia ¿no lo cree? ¿Por qué compartir eso conmigo?

—Cuando el único poder que se tienen es el conocimiento, es bueno armar a los más posibles –palmeó su brazo –descanse, Malfoy.

 

 

oOo

 

Él y Nott salieron por los alrededores, las casas hechas de piedra y cubiertas por enredaderas le daban un toque extraño, pero aun así consiguieron un poco de alcohol y se sentaron en las ruinas de una propiedad, se alcanzaba a ver la calle principal y un par de calles más, había bastante concurrencia ese día, así que no prestaron mucha atención.

 

—Así que también se porta irreverente con su superiora ¿no estarás influenciando de manera poco positiva en ella? –se burló Nott –la primera vez que la vi, pensé que era de la clase de chicas estrictas que no permitían ni un chiste o te mandaban azotar, pero tú eres un completo irrespetuoso con ella y lo único que te ha hecho es… ¿dejarte un tiempo manosear a su tía? –sonrió.

—Bueno, si lo piensas de esa forma ¿no crees que es peor que ser azotado quinientas veces?

—Cierto, prefiero la horca antes de tocar a Umbridge.

—Creo que es la razón por la que sigue soltera –soltaron una risotada los dos.

—Eres una mala persona con la pobre Srta. Umbridge, Draco, ella tanto que cuida de ti y te procura.

—Lo sé –negó divertido.

 

Duraron un rato ahí, hablando de tonterías, después de todo, no tenían mucho de que complicarse la vida, después de todo, vivir como uno más de La Orden, te hacía parte de vivir tranquilo, sin ser cazado como animal.

 

La vista de Draco se enfocó a la calle principal, mientras Nott seguía hablando sin prestarle atención a él, así como de la nada había perdido interés a lo que su amigo le decía, su vista se enfocó lo más que pudo, la reconoció de inmediato, no supo si fue su forma de caminar, el movimiento de sus caderas o por qué lo hizo, porque lo último que vio, fueron los cabellos pelirrojos meciéndose a la melodía que dictaba el aire, aunque no llevaba puesto el uniforme de La Orden, pudo reconocerla, llevaba un vestido que dejaba descubiertas sus piernas, tenía manga corta y era de color azul con lunares blancos, sus zapatos de tacón eran azules, y llevaba una pequeña bolsa en la mano.

 

—Te quedaste como un idiota –lo sacó de su ensoñación Nott.

—Dime ¿Quién es ella? –la señaló, haciendo que Nott girara la cabeza.

—Oh por los líderes de la Resistencia –murmuró –esa es ¿es tu jefa? –Sonrió –vaya que tiene unas piernas bonitas ¿sigues pensando que no es…? ¿Draco?

 

Draco se había puesto de pie y avanzado a grandes zancadas hasta la chica que se había detenido a observar un par de cosas a través del vidrio de un local.

 

—Ginevra –la nombró.

—Sr. Malfoy –contestó observándolo por el vidrio.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? –su voz sonó demasiado amenazadora.

—Caminar, no es un delito ¿o sí? –se giró hasta él.

—Dijiste que podía tomarme la tarde libre porque querías irte a tu habitación a leer.

—Y lo hice, fui a mi habitación, leí un rato y decidí salir ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, bueno, sí, porque estás sola ¿crees que es seguro?

—El complejo está allá –señaló la cuesta de la calle –no estoy lejos, no me pasará nada, además, sólo vine por unas horas, no es como si pensara quedarme a dormir en algún lugar de aquí.

 

La mirada de Draco se posó en el cuello de la chica, su cabello estaba a la altura de sus hombros, unos dos centímetros debajo del hombro, cuando su cabello antes llegaba hasta sus formadas caderas.

 

—Te cortaste el cabello –y la chica se alejó cuando la mano de Draco intentó sujetar su cabello corto.

—Sí, tampoco es un delito, según los códigos y estatutos de La Orden que…

—Luces diferente, es todo –contestó.

—Ese era el fin del corte de cabello –contestó.

—No me gusta –dijo sin inmutarse –si mi novia se cortara el cabello…

—Pero no es el caso –murmuró –no soy su novia –observó a un lado de Draco –Sr. Nott –saludó.

—Srta. Weasley –sonrió.

—Que sigan disfrutando de su tarde libre –intentó alejarse pero Draco la sujetó del brazo.

—Voy a llevarte al complejo ahora mismo –gruñó enfadado –y no me importa, es más después pasaré con Neville y le diré lo imprudente que has sido.

— ¿Piensa que voy a suplicarle que no me acuse con Neville Longbottom? –Sonrió –usted, Sr. Nott, debería poner al tanto a su amigo sobre el puesto que tiene el soldado Longbottom y el mío.

—Lo haré –asintió Nott y sujetó el hombro de Draco, para que la soltara.

—Que tengan buena tarde –sonrió y avanzó.

—Srta. Weasley –le sonrió Zabini, que iba girando en la calle con otro par de soldados.

—Sr. Zabini –le sonrió de una forma que incomodó a Draco, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

 

Los hombres la vieron alejarse por la calle principal hasta que desapareció dentro de un local.

 

—Creo que es la mujer más atractiva que he visto –sonrió Blaise.

—Es la única chica atractiva en el complejo –musitó Charles.

—Cierto, sus labios son… -se quedó callado Blaise –es mejor que nos vayamos.

 

 

Draco y Nott regresaron hasta donde estaban sentados antes de que viera a Ginevra, estaba enfadado, y la reprimenda de Nott no había hecho más sencillas las malditas cosas para él.

 

—No puedes ponerte a jugar al tú por tú con ella.

—Es mi maldito trabajo mantenerla segura ¿y si le pasa algo? –gruñó.

—Estamos en territorio de La Orden, hay soldados paseando por aquí y…

—No me gusta la manera en que la miran –le tomó a su bebida.

—Es normal que la miren de esa forma, es una chica atractiva, Draco, y tal parece que eres el único que no lo nota.

—Es una niña, no es una mujer.

—Es una mujer –contestó Theo –deberías aceptarlo, es una mujer atractiva, en un lugar donde lo más cercano a una mujer que solíamos tener era Umbridge.

—Aun así, deberían respetarla.

—La respetan, porque jamás le han faltado el respeto…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Tranquilo –lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Voy a decirle a Longbottom, y no me importa lo que ella crea.

 

oOo

 

Por la mirada enfadada de la pelirroja, Neville la había reprendido por salir del complejo, no hizo comentario alguno, simplemente entró al laboratorio y no le miró de nuevo.

 

Un par de horas después, Angelina apareció por el pasillo, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, entró al laboratorio sin decir una sola palabra.

 

—Ginny –habló Angelina haciéndole saltar –perdón, pero me han avisado de la Base que el Dirigente Principal llegará hoy.

—Vaya ¿te han hecho conocer la agenda de Wiltshire?

—No, pero el Sr. Finnigan me ha dicho que lo mejor es que seas tú quien lo reciba, junto a la Srta. Umbridge.

—Lo siento, tendrás que ir en mi lugar, estoy ocupada y no puedo dejar esto a la mitad.

—Llegará cerca de las seis de la tarde, podrás terminar eso.

—Gracias por la información.

—De nada –sonrió y salió.

 

Ginny se apresuró en su trabajo, claro que estaba emocionada de ver a Barty, sin duda alguna la pondría al tanto de las cosas en Londres, aunque las cosas deberían estar más que tranquilas, porque no les habían avisado sobre algún otro ataque a la ciudad.

 

Entró a su habitación a las cinco de la tarde, por fortuna, el hecho de que su cabello fuera más corto, no tardó mucho lavándolo, se colocó un uniforme limpio, dejó su cabello suelto, sólo una horquilla sujetando un lado, y se puso tal vez un poco más perfume de lo que normalmente usaba.

 

—Son las cinco y media –le informó a Draco, que asintió confundido –tengo que estar en la Base a las seis, pero si usted quiere ir a comer, puedo conducir yo.

—No –contestó –creo que me quedaría más tranquilo si la llevo yo.

—Es un hombre extraño, Malfoy –negó –entonces, vamos, que no puedo hacer esperar a la persona que llegará.

—Claro.

 

Llegaron a La Base dos minutos antes de las seis, por fortuna, el helicóptero estaba apenas descendiendo, se colocó detrás de Ginevra, que se colocó entre Dolohov y Dolores, ésta última le sonrió cuando se giró a verlo mejor.

 

—Pensé que Johnson estaría aquí –habló Umbridge.

—Le dije que viniera en mi lugar, pero se negó.

— ¿En tu lugar? –Dolohov la observó cómo si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí ¿no? –contestó seria.

—Demasiado tarde, creo que hablaré con él, sobre tu elección de protección.

—Puedes decirle, Dolohov –contestó y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió.

 

Draco observó a Seamus sonreír y acercarse al hombre rubio que bajó del helicóptero, puso mala cara, ya que después de saludar a Seamus y abrazarlo como si fuesen muy camaradas, su mirada se enfocó en Ginevra, ignorando al resto, porque le dijo algo a Seamus, se alejó de él y se acercó a la pelirroja.

 

—Srta. Weasley –su tono fue en coqueteo.

—Sr. Crouch –saludó.

—Vamos, odio que me llames así, lo sabes.

—Lo siento, no puedo tutearle en estos momentos, Sr. Crouch.

—Lo sé –besó su mejilla –Dolores –le extendió la mano que la mujer sujetó con una risita forzada y después observó a Dolohov –tú y yo, tenemos una plática pendiente, no creas que lo he olvidado –gruñó enfadado.

—Sí, Sr. Crouch, hay algunos aspectos que…

— ¿Quién es él? –observó a Draco.

—El soldado que está encargado de mi seguridad.

— ¿Sólo un soldado? ¿Me estás jodiendo, Ginevra? –soltó enfadado.

—Un rebelde, como su único respaldo, Sr. –intervino Dolohov.

—Eres un rebelde –pasó hasta quedar frente a él –y estás a cargo de cuidar de Ginevra.

—Así es –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, ya no más –observó a Seamus y lo llamó, así que él se acercó.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Barty? –indagó.

—Necesito a ocho de tus soldados para que escolten a Ginevra al complejo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –elevó las cejas observando a Draco.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre éste rebelde, Seamus?

—Porque no hay nada que informar, Barty, él se ha encargado de cuidar de ella desde la primera vez que vino a Wiltshire, por órdenes de Umbridge.

—Bien –suspiró enfadado –creo que será una charla de tres –observó a la mujer –quiero a tus hombres ya, Seamus.

—No, no los queremos, Seamus –lo detuvo Ginevra.

—Tú deberías seguir mis órdenes, y más porque somos amigos.

—También soy tu amiga –contrarrestó Ginny y Seamus se agarró la cabeza.

—Solucionen sus problemas y después me ordenan –soltó enfadado.

—Bien, me parece bien –le señaló el camino y fueron hasta la oficina de Seamus, donde todos los que estaban adentro, salieron y se dispersaron.

 

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y lo observó, a ver si lograba calmarse antes de que se pusieran serias las cosas.

 

—Sólo un maldito soldado, cuando sabes que tienes que tener al menos ocho.

—Es una exageración tener a ocho personas cuidando de mí, Barty –rebatió enfadada –no estamos en Londres, las cosas están más tranquilas y…

—Y no me importa, sabes que tu seguridad no es un maldito juego para mí.

—Ya lo sé, Malfoy es eficiente en su trabajo.

— ¡Es un maldito rebelde! –Chilló indignado Barty.

—Lo sé, pero aun así, es la única persona en la que confió, Barty.

—No, no, no me importa que confíes o no en él, _yo no lo quiero cerca de ti._

—Tienes que estar jodiendome –colocó los brazos a cada costado –precisamente tú, tienes que ponerte en esta actitud, Barty.

—No sabes la razón por la cual se unió, puede estar planeando un ataque.

—No está planeando nada, ya ha demostrado su eficiencia salvando mi trasero de los suyos.

— ¿Qué? –la observó.

—La primera vez que vine aquí, un hombre intentó asesinarme porque pensaba que el protocolo era real, Barty, Draco me salvó, era el mismo hombre que nos atacó en Londres, si su lealtad estuviese del todo con ellos…

— ¿No has pensado que pasa algo malo con él?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Y si te quiere a ti?

—Barty, pudo dejar que me mataran, no lo hizo, pudo dejarme inconsciente mientras me escoltaba hacia acá, pero no lo hizo, confío en él.

— ¿Por qué confías en él? –indagó.

—Por qué es el único que parece tener en claro que trabaja para La Orden, no para Dolohov, no para mi tía, sino para La Orden.

— ¿No has pensado que él tal vez trabaja para ti solamente y no para La Orden?

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? –frunció el ceño.

—Eres una mujer atractiva, hermosa, inteligente, todo lo que un hombre puede desear, algo de lo que un rebelde jamás pudiese obtener en sus malditos escondites ¿No te ha cruzado por tu _brillante_ mente que tal vez ese tipo se encuentra enamorado de ti?

—Jamás pasaría, _primera_ él ama a una chica en su _maldito escondite_ como le llamas, _segunda,_ yo no me encuentro atraída por él.

—No me importa eso, me importa lo que él piense, Ginevra porque él es el peligro, no tú.

—Estás diciendo que soy tan idiota como para no diferenciar las cosas ¿no es así?

 

 

Draco no se dio cuenta en qué momento los ademanes furiosos que todos podían ver a través de la ventana, lo hizo acercarse a grandes zancadas, estaba un par de pasos de la puerta.

 

—Atrévete –le animó la pelirroja a Barty, que se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy estaba sino escuchando, viendo la pelea.

— ¿A qué? –se acercó a ella.

—Quieres ponerlo a prueba, no le digas quien eres, no sabe quién soy.

—Por eso te es leal –la sujetó del brazo y la acercó a él –me encanta como huele ese perfume en ti –murmuró.

—Intenta golpearme, sólo inténtalo –lo animó y lo empujó fingiendo un poco y se alejó.

—Ven aquí –le gritó enfadado.

—No –su respiración se agitó y rogó por todas las posibilidades, la que Draco tomara fuera la de irrumpir en el lugar y evitar lo que había _ocasionado._

La cara de Barty se estrelló contra el escritorio de caoba junto a ellos, su brazo derecho estaba torcido en su espalda.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –Ginevra levantó la vista hasta Draco, sus ojos estaban particularmente más grises, estaba furioso.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Ni se te ocurra, intentar ponerle una mano encima otra vez ¿te queda claro? –aplastó la cara de Barty aún más.

—Maldito rebelde idiota –gritó Dolohov, y entre dos soldados lo alejaron del magullado Barty.

—Suéltenlo –ordenó Ginevra –dije que lo suelten.

—Háganlo –asintió Barty –la señorita Weasley les ha dado una orden.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Seamus y Barty asintió.

—Aun vamos a sostener esta charla, Ginevra –murmuró el hombre.

—Lo sé –admitió ella.

—Ni crea que no estaré presente –gruñó Draco y dio un paso hasta él.

—Tú no estarás –sonrió Barty.

 

Draco condujo enfadado de vuelta al complejo, no podía creer que ese idiota casi se atrevía a golpear a la pelirroja, estaba muy mal si pensaba que iba a dejarlos solos, no iba a dejar que le tocara ni un solo cabello de su alocada y pelirroja cabeza.

 

—Gracias por la escena –murmuró ella.

—Golpear a una mujer ¿qué bastardo hace eso? –gruñó enfadado.

—Sin duda asustó a todos, no vi en qué momento se acercó, ni mucho menos cuando irrumpió en el lugar.

 

Draco sonrió, realmente eso era lo más cercano a un halago, pero no haría ningún alarde, porque tendría que decirle, que tampoco permitiría que la tocaran, en específico a ella, ahora que tenía completamente en claro, que Dolohov había abusado de ella físicamente por muchos años, por eso la furia de Neville, porque ella se quedara en Londres y él fuera enviado a Wiltshire.

 

oOo

 

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ese hombre había llegado al complejo, y a pesar de que no lo vio acercarse a Ginevra para esa charla pendiente, supo que se las arregló para hablar con ella, y no intentó averiguar la razón por la cual seguía siendo el soldado encargado de cuidar de ella, y sólo él.

 

Frunció el ceño cuando su mano se escurrió hasta sujetar la espalda baja de Ginevra, que solo le sonrió sin enfadarse, cuando a él ni siquiera le permitió tocar su cabello.

 

Las caminatas fuera del complejo se incrementaron, iban a sitios a revisar algunos de los sistemas de protección, pero podía notar la mirada intensa que él le dirigía, haciendo que ella se sintiera incómoda la mayor parte del tiempo, más que halagada de que le insinuara sus sentimientos ¿es que ese hombre era un completo idiota?

 

—Extraño tu cabello largo –acarició su mejilla y después sujetó un mechón pelirrojo.

— ¿No te gusta así de corto? –frunció el ceño.

—Me encanta, pero extraño tu larga cabellera, me acostumbraré al cabello corto, porque no hay modo de que luzcas mal.

—Eso ha sido lindo –lo besó en la mejilla.

—Lo sé.

—Es mejor que regresemos, porque Neville se pondrá de un humor insoportable.

—Lo hará, lo sé, como si no lo conociera.

 

Regresaron al complejo, ella le indicó que podía retirarse y se alejó con ese hombre, que siguió caminando junto a ella, sujetando su mentón, acariciando su cuello y después sujetándola de las caderas.

 

oOo

 

Nott observó divertido a Draco, su ceño seguía fruncido, desde hacía tres semanas, desde que el tal Barty había llegado, y sospechaba la razón, pero no iba a sacar sus conclusiones, al menos no frente a su amigo, que era capaz de levantarse y golpearlo frente a todos por esa _brillante_ imaginación, y absurda teoría.

 

—Neville dijo que se va mañana –habló Nott.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que se sentía bastante cómodo.

— ¿Quién no? –interrogó y su amigo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—Insistes en decir que es espectacular cuando ni siquiera lo es.

—Para ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que todos podemos tener malos gustos algunas veces, pero… en realidad tú y ese tipo, exageraron.

—Puede ser pero… ¿no has pensado que nadie ve a Pansy de la misma manera en que la vez tú? –sonrió.

—Son imbéciles, y la vista les falla.

—A ti te falla –murmuró y por fortuna, no lo escuchó.

 

Draco volvió a su habitación, dedicó un par de horas a leer y a ver esos tres videos, hasta que se quedó dormido.

 

Despertó a las cinco de la mañana, se duchó y se vistió sin prestar mucha atención, sacó la maleta que había debajo de su cama, para guardar la tableta y el pequeño objeto negro llamó su atención, no lo había visto antes, pero algo le decía que tenía bastante tiempo ahí, lo guardó en su bolsa, iba a preguntarle a Ginevra si no podía investigar qué era y para qué servía, así podría tener una idea de quién lo había puesto ahí.

 

La llevó hasta la Base, iba seria, tal vez estaba triste de que ese hombre se fuera, no podía comprenderla, porque a veces se comportaba distante y ajena a todo, y después, amable y cariñosa con todo lo referente a ese hombre.

 

— ¿Vuelve a Londres? –interrogó él.

—No, irá a Carlisle –admitió.

—Sí que viaja mucho.

—Es bueno en su trabajo.

—Debe serlo… pero… si tú eres tan buena en el tuyo… ¿por qué sigues en un lugar como Wiltshire?

—No será por mucho tiempo –lo observó.

— ¿Te irás con tu esposo?

—Viajaré con él, a donde quiera que vaya.

 

 

Se acercó a Barty, que estaba a unos metros de ella, dándole órdenes a Malfoy de que se quedara ahí.

 

—Severus va a matarme –murmuró Barty.

— ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Mis deberes aquí sólo tenían que ser por dos días, pero… no iba a quedarme dos días solamente –gruñó.

—Sabes que La Orden es primero, Barty.

—Tú eres más importante –sonrió –sabes que la farsa es por tu seguridad ¿cierto? Severus lo propuso, mantener nuestro compromiso oculto, y anunciar que la mujer con la que voy a casarme es Rita Skeeter.

—Lo sé, y lo comprendo, Barty –sonrió.

—Tengo que estar seguro que comprendes lo que hablamos.

—Lo comprendo –sonrió –no te preocupes.

—Barty –habló Seamus –tenemos que irnos, el Gran Canciller ha proclamado el estado de crisis, se supone que tendrías que estar en Carlisle cuando eso pasara.

—Lo sé, es mejor que nos vayamos ¿estás preparada?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces regresa ya mismo al complejo.

—Pero…

 

Draco observó a ese extraño hombre sujetarla del codo, así que observó a otro lugar, no tenía por qué observar la escena, no le interesaba, por supuesto que no, él estaba saliendo con una hermosa chica de la resistencia, que estaba muy seguro que estaba esperando por él a pesar de que todos pensaran que era un traidor. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse sobre el contacto entre Ginevra y ese hombre de traje sastre de color negro. Si era alguien de la Orden, tenía que estar más arriba incluso que la misma Dolores Umbridge.

 

Tensó la mandíbula cuando vio que se acercó a ella, por el ángulo en el que se encontraban, no supo si realmente había sido un beso en los labios o sólo en la mejilla.

 

Ginevra se acomodó un mechón rojo detrás de la oreja cuando estuvo frente a Dolores, su labial estaba en perfecto estado, así que el beso sólo había sido cordial... Y... Aunque no lo hubiese sido ¿porque eso lo ponía de tan mal humor?

 

—Malfoy, Ginevra regresará al complejo con Dolores y conmigo, puedes irte –ordenó Dolohov, haciendo que el asintiera.

 

Se alejó de la Base y llegó al complejo sin ningún contratiempo, comió un poco y cuando la tierra se sacudió observó a su alrededor, posiblemente había sido un sismo, pero igual se le hizo extraño, hasta que los soldados comenzaron a correr rumbo al edificio, los estaban atacando.

Caminó hasta la entrada, en busca de información fue hasta su habitación y sacó la tableta que Ginevra le había dado, revisó la pistola y salió en busca de ella, fue a la salida, pero no había señales de ella, sólo de Angelina, que estaba un poco despeinada.

 

— ¿Dónde está Ginevra? –indagó sujetándola del brazo.

— ¿Por qué no estás con ella? –preguntó asustada.

—Dolohov me dijo que llegarían aquí juntos, que me regresara.

—Los vi llegar, ella me dijo que habías ido por algo de comer a la cocina, pero que te unirías a ella en el laboratorio.

—Iré por ella.

—Malfoy –lo sujetó –pase lo que pase, es primordial que la saques con vida.

—No es necesario que me lo pidas, o que me lo exijas, Johnson –frunció el ceño –me juré a mí mismo que iba a mantenerla con vida pasara lo que pasara.

 

Draco corrió hasta el laboratorio donde se encontraba Ginevra, sabía que había sido mala idea separarse de ella, pero no podía negarse a cumplir las órdenes de un superior, por mucho que desease hacerlo, todo mundo corría hacia la salida, cuando llegó hasta la puerta y tecleó el código de seguridad que la pelirroja le había dejado ver todas las veces que la escoltaba hasta ahí en las mañanas por alguna razón desconocida para él, golpeo en teclado tres veces más antes de que el protocolo de seguridad se activara, la explosión había afectado los sistemas.

 

Corrió en dirección contraria a todos los demás, llegó hasta la cocina, no había nadie ahí, ni siquiera Neville o Theodore para ayudarle a dar con la puerta correcta, se apresuró en la búsqueda, cuando logró dar con ella, el suelo se sacudió a causa de una nueva explosión.

 

Observó a todos lados, no podía llamarla por si es que estuviese escondiéndose de alguien más o no estuviese ella en ese lugar, hablar sería una idiotez, lo pondría en la mira de cualquier atacante.

 

— ¡Ahora sí! –Escuchó la voz de Dolohov –no, no luches, mi querida Ginevra, ahora que no tienes a Barty ¿quién va a defenderte? A nadie le importas ahora, he estado buscando de todas las formas posibles deshacerme de ti pero parece que tienes más vidas que un desgraciado gato –gruñó.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres, Barty está muerto ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? No lograras subir hasta ser el Dirigente Principal, es una idiotez –la voz de la chica sonó desesperada.

—Por qué no soy amigo del Gran Canciller, lo sé, pero quitándote del medio, me facilitaré las cosas, odie a tus padres antes que a ti, y ahora te odio a ti, Dolores me ha estado facilitando las cosas para matarte, pero al parecer, ni siquiera ese rebelde se ha atrevido a asesinarte.

—No lo metas en esto –se agitó.

—Nadie está aquí, para defenderte –gruñó –deja de hacerte la valiente, debí matarte mientras dormías en lugar de dejarte crecer –negó.

—Suéltala, Dolohov –murmuró Draco apuntándole con el arma que Zabini le había dado, no había tenido que usarla hasta ese momento.

—Parece que le has dado algo para que se interese por ti ¿te acostaste con él?

—Claro que no –se removió.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Dolohov, suéltala.

—Le vendiste información a los rebeldes, eso es lo que ocurre ¿verdad? Sin ella, ustedes no pueden ganar.

—No sé de qué rayos estas hablado, Dolohov.

—Dispárame, si...

 

Draco le disparó sin pensarlo dos veces al hombro, pero la bala no hizo daño alguno, ocasionando la risa histérica del hombre.

 

—Zabini es tan inteligente, te dio el arma defectuosa.

—Maldita sea –gruñó el rubio y observó a la pelirroja.

—Ginevra diseñó estas balas, son dardos que no provocan ni un grado de dolor, parecen una dardo, pero mejor ¿sabes porque? Porque provocan todo lo que una bala haría normalmente, pero sin dejar herida visible, es mejor que un arma, no sabes que realmente estás herido, pero lo estás.

—Claro –se burló.

—En serio, pero no lo sabrás porque ira directo a tu frente, quería matarte desde que te los arrestamos, pero le gustaste a Dolores, así que les permitió vivir.

 

Ginny golpeó a Dolohov, el disparo no golpeo a Draco en la frente, pero si en el hombro, derribándolo como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un mazo de concreto en el hombro, escuchó el grito de la chica, que se aventó hasta él, no sin antes derrumbar a Dolohov.

 

— ¿Dónde golpeo? –preguntó agitada, Draco la observó un instante, su cabello estaba alborotado, su uniforme sucio y sus mejillas estaban cafés a causa del polvo.

—En el hombro –contestó provocando que el rostro de ella se relajara.

—Está por allá –informó Dolohov y los dos escucharon pesados pasos.

—Demonios –murmuró Ginny y se colocó mechones de cabello detrás de sus pequeñas orejas, haciendo sonreír a Draco.

—Vayámonos ya –intentó ponerse de pie a pesar de no sentir dolor en el hombro, Ginny intentó ayudarlo, pero la alejó cuando la vista se le nubló.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

—No lo sé, estoy mareado –sacudió la cabeza.

—Vas a desmayarte, hombres, ¿por qué siempre pierden la cabeza en estos asuntos?

 

El cuerpo le pesó un poco más y dejo que Ginevra lo recostara en el suelo, la vio encogerse cuando se escucharon disparos.

 

—Tendré que solucionarlo yo –murmuró la pelirroja aunque le costó escucharla.

 

Vio un poco más borroso, la vio ponerse de pie, levantarse un poco la falda y sacar algo, coloco los brazos hacia el frente y escuchó disparos antes de perder el conocimiento.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, todo lo vio de color rojo, hasta que su cerebro le envió la indicación de que se trataba del cabello de Ginevra, lo distinguió por el aroma, más que por lo demás.

 

 

—Vamos, Dolohov, date por vencido –murmuró en voz baja.

 

Draco escuchó un par de pasos y más detonaciones, pero los escuchó sobre él, no dijo nada ni dio señales de haber recuperado el conocimiento, porque de hacerlo, la asustaría haciéndola gritar.

 

—Debieron usar la salida de la cocina cuando se apagaron las luces.

—Entonces deberíamos irnos ya –habló un tipo que Draco no distinguió.

—Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, si alguno de tus hombres, encuentra a Ginevra, tienen que matarla, no queremos que regrese a Londres e informe lo que ha ocurrido aquí ¿te queda claro?

— ¿Mis hombres pueden divertirse un rato con ella antes de matarla?

—Sí, pero no sean tan estúpidos como Quirrell ¿bien? Tienen que asegurarse de que no se les escape.

—Perfecto.

 

Cuando no escucharon más pasos ni nada, se animó a asustarla.

 

— ¿Por qué te quieren muerta?

—Mierda –la mano de la chica fue hasta la boca del rubio para silenciarlo, se agachó un poco más.

—No fue nada, jefe –murmuró el soldado.

—Vámonos, cella toda entrada y salida de éste laboratorio, si la perra sigue aquí que muera de inanición.

—Bien.

 

Se alejó de él cuando un chirrido dejó de escucharse, negó y se hincó para abrir la puerta, que era un azulejo un poco grueso.

 

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos –murmuró la chica.

— ¿Por qué te quieren muerta? –volvió a interrogar.

—Porque Dolohov ha estado contratando a gente de la Resistencia para atacar a la propia Orden –contestó –Barty y yo lo descubrimos esta mañana, antes de que se fuera.

—Pero…

—Se ha declarado estado de crisis, una señal que nos ha enviado el Gran Canciller.

—No entiendo nada –admitió.

—Tenemos que dar con ellos antes que Dolohov, vámonos ya.

 

Draco la sostuvo de la cintura cuando no pudo salir, ella agradeció y corrió hasta la máquina.

 

—Por cierto, encontré esto en…

—Asombroso, es genial –lo arrebató.

—Iba a pedirte ayuda, no sé…

—Yo lo puse en tu maleta –contestó –antes de regresar a Londres, mientras estabas distraído, lo coloque.

—Pero…

—Es el protocolo que Quirrell quería, sabía que iba a perseguirme hasta que lo consiguiera, por eso Dolohov fingió indignación porque corrí a Zabini, era su espía,  te pedí que me escoltaras a territorio rebelde para poder reemplazar un circuito que se quemó con un rayo, es lo único que me faltaba, pero no tuve tiempo, así que lo escondí aquí, no importaba si me mataban, jamás iban a dar con él.

—Por eso dijiste que estaba en las manos correctas, porque lo ignoraban.

—Así es.

 

Draco se acercó a ella y observó la pantalla, la proyección se hizo un poco más grande, comenzó a incrementar, todo avanzó rápidamente en cantidades hasta que un foco rojo comenzó a parpadear, justo en la localización del campamento de la Resistencia, tragó saliva, así que sí habían podido dar con ellos.

 

—Es imposible –murmuró ella y sus dedos ampliaron la imagen –se supone que están ahí, pero… geográficamente es…

—Imposible –admitió Draco.

—Pero…

—Es ahí –señaló un árbol y después otro, sin darse cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de la pelirroja, y su mano libre, la había sujetado de la cintura, para mantener un poco el equilibrio.

—Es un risco –se giró a verlo, Draco bajó la vista con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Lo sé. La guerra hizo muchas cosas, como otorgarnos donde ocultarnos, los bombardeos de la unión soviética dieron en esos puntos, creando esos riscos, pero hay una cueva, que te permite descender sin preocupación, debajo de ese risco, hay una hectárea más o menos de bosque, con un río y lo necesario, nos establecimos ahí, porque si nos buscabas por aire, no podrías vernos, es imposible que puedas llegar al campamento sin alguien que conozca cómo llegar.

—Necesito que me lleves.

—De ninguna manera –se burló y se alejó cuando se percató de la proximidad.

—Por favor –suplicó.

—No, no lo haré…

—No he dejado que ese protocolo caiga en manos inadecuadas, si quisiera acabar con la resistencia, haría que todas esas rocas les hubiesen caído y hubiese mandado quemar la hectárea de bosque, por favor –suplicó –ellos están intentando matarme porque estoy ayudando a los tuyos, esto, es un mito entre los míos y los tuyos, le he mentido al Gran Canciller diciéndole que jamás pude desarrollarlo ¿por qué crees que falló a poco de estar disponible? ¿Por qué crees que Millicent se refugió en Londres cuando eso falló? –Negó –estoy intentando hacer la diferencia, Malfoy y necesito que confíes en mí.

—No puedo confiar en ti ¿no lo entiendes? Mi lealtad está con la Resistencia, no puedo llevarte ahí y mostrarte el camino.

—Puedes llevarme con los ojos vendados, es una ventaja y…

—Jamás, no lo entiendes, y no pido que lo hagas, toda mi vida está en ese lugar, si te llevo al campamento… estaría poniendo en riesgo la vida de la mujer que más amo en el mundo, y jamás, por ninguna circunstancias, haría que Pansy estuviese en peligro por mi culpa ¿lo escuchas? –Negó –es imposible –además, está la vida de Remus, de la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Prefieres la lealtad a la verdad, Draco? –el chico la observó, lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, y jamás hacía eso.

— ¿Cómo sé que no estás engañándome? –la observó.

—Salvé tu vida de manos de Quirrell una vez y de Dolohov y todos sus soldados, y sé que has salvado la mía también en dos ocasiones, pero eso nos pone en empate, como para ganarnos la confianza uno del otro, te elegí a ti para _cuidar_ de mí porque sabía que no estabas de lado de Dolohov, confía en mí, por favor.


	11. Lealtad o Verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio del caos que implica un ataque al que se suponía el complejo más resguardado, el caos abunda, así que Ginevra enviada por el profesor Dumbledore, le pide a Draco Malfoy que le lleve con la líder de la Resistencia, haciéndole elegir entre la Lealtad que tiene para con la Resistencia, o diciéndole la verdad que se oculta en todo ese caos.

La observó directamente a los ojos, que brillaban de esperanza de convencerlo para que la llevara hasta el campamento de la Resistencia, el corazón le golpeaba el pecho y las costillas al verla así, pero a pesar de que sonara muy interesante la idea de elegir entre _lealtad y verdad,_ también sonaba a una estafa, y no se iba a dejar embaucar por unos ojos bonitos y una carita de ángel.

 

—No –contestó decidido –voy a llevarte a Londres, con el Gran Canciller, y puedas decirle lo que Dolohov hizo, pero no voy a traicionar a los míos.

—De acuerdo –accedió y estiró la mano –ha sido un placer conocerte, Malfoy.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? –frunció el ceño y bajó la mano de la chica.

—Comprendo que no puedas llevarme, en serio lo comprendo –sonrió –quitó el pequeño objeto haciendo que la proyección desapareciera por completo dejando el lugar un poco oscuro.

—Aun así… no me he negado a…

—No voy a ir a Londres –le sonrió –no puedo volver a Londres o ellos van a matarme, atacaron el helicóptero de Barty, y en él iba Seamus –se burló –no hay nadie que corrobore mi historia, ellos van a acusarme de traición en cuanto ponga un pie en Londres.

—Tu profesor…

—No entiendes, Dolohov y mi tía Dolores han estado fracturando la base y ante los ojos de todo del consejo mayor, será mi culpa.

—Eso es estúpido –contestó enfadado.

—Así funciona esto –contestó.

—Si no vas a Londres ¿a dónde vas a ir?

 

Ginevra no le contestó simplemente caminó hasta el control de la puerta e intentó un par de claves, hasta que se hartó y golpeó enfadada.

 

—Consiguieron la clave de sellado –negó y fue hasta la ventilación.

— ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? –indagó el rubio.

—Ah… ¿conoces el sistema de ventilación? –lo observó sobre su hombro.

—No, pero podría seguir tus indicaciones, bien.

 

Draco subió hasta la ventilación y la observó, no iba a ser capaz de subir por sí sola, pero jaló una mesa y subió a ella.

 

—Tendrás que ir derecho hasta que encuentres el primer ventilador, eso te llevará al ducto principal, llegarás a la bodega de armamento ¿lo entendiste?

—Sí, no soy idiota.

—De acuerdo –cerró la ventila sellándola.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Haz lo que te dije –contestó.

— ¿Y tú?  ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –golpeó la reja de ventilación.

—No se preocupe por mí, Malfoy, siga las órdenes que le dije y siga su camino.

—Esta es una maldita broma y nunca me han gustado las malditas bromas.

—No todo en la vida son bromas, son acciones, buenas o malas, son acciones y cada una trae sus propias consecuencias, simple y sencillo.

—Maldita sea Ginevra, estás haciendo esto porque quieres que acceda a llevarte al campamento.

—No –sonrió –dijiste algo completamente cierto –la pantalla se tornó verde y las letras de color amarillo llenaron la pantalla –en este lugar sólo hay una persona que tiene a donde ir –su vista se enfocó en el monitor –ellos van a buscarme y al final voy a terminar muerta, pero no harán el proceso fácil, y si voy a morir, va a ser en mis propios términos, así que prefiero quedarme aquí, y morir.

—Tiene que haber un lugar a…

— ¿Al que pueda ir? –Negó y sonrió –no tengo familia, la única persona que pensé que le importaba… -se cubrió el rostro –vete –ordenó.

—No me voy a ir, no si no vienes.

—Entonces quédate donde estás –contestó –pero tienes mucho más que perder que yo, ya lo has expuesto, las personas pueden darte por muerto, puedes unirte a los tuyos y a La Orden no le importará, porque para ellos estarás muerto.

—Buena suerte, en ese caso –negó enfadado.

—Por supuesto.

 

Draco avanzó a través del ducto de ventilación, tal y como ella le dijo, salió hasta la bodega de armamento, observó a un par de soldados armarse, así que se unió a él y comenzó a tomar un par de armas.

 

— ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó cuándo el soldado evitó tomarlo.

—Un explosivo, del mismo que los Rebeldes utilizaron en Surrey y Londres, es capaz de volar concreto puro como si fuese nada.

— ¿Puede derribar metal? –lo observó interesado.

—Por supuesto –se burló el chico.

—Bien, gracias –Draco estiró la mano y el soldado lo detuvo.

—Amigo, a menos que quieras volar el complejo entero, te recomiendo que lleves todos esos.

 

Draco observó los explosivos, eran pequeños discos cafés adheribles, del tamaño de un botón, tenía cinco en la mano, le dirigió una mirada incrédula cuando el chico le dejó sólo uno en la mano.

 

—Asegúrate de estar al menos un metro de la explosión.

—Gracias –se giró pero regresó –ahm… ¿cómo lo hago explotar?

—Claro, lo colocas en el lugar y aprietas el centro, en unos segundos explota, sólo da el tiempo necesario para que corras un poco.

—Gracias.

 

 

Corrió hasta el laboratorio, colocó el botón nada convencido, y el centro se elevó, así que hizo lo que el otro soldado le había ordenado, se alejó lo suficiente y la explosión sucedió cinco segundos después, dejando un enorme agujero en donde había estado la puerta, esperó que el humo se dispersara.

 

— ¡Ginevra! –La llamó pero no hubo respuesta –maldita sea –gruñó.

 

Corrió hasta la chica desmayada, la explosión la había alcanzado, pero no sabía que tan cerca había estado, y es que hubiese sido imposible hablarle.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –La sujetó –Ginevra ¿estás bien?

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –balbuceó sujetándose la cabeza, tenía una herida en la mano, una en el labio y otra en la ceja.

—Una explosión, tenemos que irnos ahora.

—Pero… no…

— ¿Estás bien para correr o tendré que llevarte en mi espalda? –acarició inconscientemente la herida del labio de Ginny.

—Necesito un segundo –le pidió y el asintió sonriendo al ver que estaba bien.

—No tenemos un segundo, ven –la sujetó de la cintura y la ayudó a caminar.

 

Salieron al corredor y Draco apresuró el paso para llegar hasta el corredor principal, agradeció que después de un minuto, ella se alejara y le asintiera, ni siquiera le había dejado formular la pregunta, le dijo que estaba bien como para continuar ella sola.

 

Corrieron hacia fuera del complejo, ya habían evacuado a la mayoría, y los soldados que quedaban estaban haciendo una búsqueda de rebeldes, pero ella se detuvo en seco.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

—La tableta que te di –contestó –necesito ir por ella…

—Espera –la sujetó del brazo y se la mostró, la traía consigo.

—Sé que te la obsequie pero…

—No te preocupes –se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos que ir por armas…

—Ya tengo armas –sonrió socarrón.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –entonces creo que… no volveremos a vernos ¿cierto?

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? –la observó serio.

—En realidad no lo sé –admitió –pero eso es algo que no le importa Malfoy, ahora váyase.

—Srta. Weasley –la sujetó un soldado del brazo –necesito que me acompañe, la señorita Johnson me ha dicho que necesita su ayuda con un código para reactivar la seguridad del complejo.

— ¿Dónde está? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—En la sala de control, en el corazón del complejo, ella y el profesor Slughorn están intentando mantener seguro el lugar.

—De acuerdo –asintió.

 

Draco observó al chico que sonrió y lo reconoció de inmediato, era uno de los soldados que siempre andaban con Zabini cuando terminaban sus obligaciones, así que por lo mismo, tenía que ser soldado de Dolohov, la dejó ir por delante y sacó su arma apuntándole al cuello a la pelirroja.

 

Ginevra se giró asustada y se agachó cuando escuchó el disparo, observó al hombre caerse muerto frente a ella, y su mirada asustada se intensifico.

 

—Vámonos –la sujetó del brazo –es mejor irnos ahora –gruñó Draco.

—No, no, no –se jaló cuando abrió la puerta del jeep.

—Voy a llevarte conmigo ¿bien? –soltó enfadado consigo mismo, por no ser capaz de dejarla ahí, a su suerte –así que sube.

—Los vehículos tienen un rastreador, así que si te llevas uno, Dolohov sabrá donde estamos –musitó.

—Bien, no hay nada como caminar.

 

La sujetó bien del brazo y la llevó casi arrastras con él, estaba enfadado y gran parte de él, aliviado, no podrían decir que había accedido fácil, además, podría decir que la llevaba como rehén, sonrió, sí, esa era buena opción.

 

—Camina más rápido, tenemos que llegar pronto al campamento, porque tengo que volver por Nott –murmuró enfadado.

—Tienes que volver –sonrió divertida –creo que Theodore pudo salir ileso del complejo –se encogió de hombros cuando él la observó incrédulo.

— ¿Qué? –Indagó –si te ayudó a salvarme aquella vez, quiere decir que es muy capaz –sonrió.

—Claro –volvió su vista al camino.

 

No dijeron nada durante un buen rato, el sol se había ocultado y ella tenía que luchar contra los mosquitos, cosa que le pareció divertida al rubio, Ginevra y la naturaleza, creía que era un espectáculo digno de ver antes de morir.

 

—Puedes seguir tú –se quejó la pelirroja dejándose caer sobre una raíz.

—Eres una exagerada, no hemos caminado ni siquiera la mitad para llegar a la mitad –se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que la mirada de Ginny se desviara.

—Siempre he estado encerrada en un laboratorio, y cuando tengo que ir de un lugar a otro, suelo ir en auto –se defendió.

 

Draco se sentó junto a ella negando, pero no iba a forzarla a continuar, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que los soldados los siguieran.

 

—Necesito un par de explicaciones, aprovechando que nos detendremos.

—No sé qué clase de explicaciones.

—Ese tal _Barty_ ¿quién era? –la observó.

—Mi prometido –bajó el rostro –íbamos a casarnos, en secreto, obviamente por…

— ¿Tu prometido? –Frunció el ceño –ese tipo podría ser tu padre, Ginevra ¿cómo pensabas casarte con él? –negó.

—Podría, pero no lo era, además… ha sido la única persona que me ha mantenido viva realmente –suspiró afligida –desde que lo vi por primera vez, aquella vez que… me defendió de ese rebelde.

— ¿Él era el soldado personal del Gran Canciller? –la observó incrédulo cuando asintió.

—Siempre le importó mi seguridad de una forma honesta.

—Dijiste que atacaron el helicóptero ¿cierto? –interrogó.

—Activaron un explosivo cuando estaba en el aire, es imposible que él o Seamus sobrevivieran… Dolohov se ha encargado de matar a todos los  que amo, a mis padres primero…

— ¿Tus padres? Creí que…

—Quirinus Quirrell no es un rebelde –comentó –sino un soldado de La Orden, que Dolohov convenció de hacerse pasar por rebelde, para que en los ataques, los culpáramos a ustedes, Barty y yo lo descubrimos en la mañana, tuvimos una charla sobre eso, él iba a viajar a Carlisle y ayudarme a escapar, porque sabíamos que estaba intentando asesinarme.

—Desde que tenías seis –afirmó.

—Hace meses, me envió a Londres en un vuelo extraoficial, porque habían atentado contra dos, así que pensó que sería una forma de deshacerse de mí sin que nadie volteara los ojos a él, y… contrató a Quirrell, para que asesinara a mis padres y a mí –negó –eso deja muy en claro que  tengo una muy mala suerte.

 

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Draco le siguió y después avanzó más rápido para guiarla a ella.

 

No hizo más preguntas, le había quedado claro que Dolohov había soltado todo su veneno con ella, ahora entendía por qué el maltrato físico y verbal, quería debilitarla lo más que podía, y lo malo, es que lo había logrado, había hecho de ella una chica torpe y tímida, que intentaba esconder todas esas inseguridades en un intento de carácter fuerte y de mujer suficiente. Pero era completamente normal que fallara, si siempre tenía que estar cuidándose las espaldas, cuidando ya que siempre querían tirarla.

 

Las chicas de La Orden y la Resistencia… no podían ser más diferentes, Pansy jamás se hubiese dejado vencer por un hombre, ella hubiese golpeado a Dolohov antes de permitirle que le hablara del modo que le hablaba a Ginevra, negó y sonrió, pronto iba a verla, pronto estaría de nuevo cerca de su chica, y podría olvidarse de todo por un instante, en lo que sus brazos y todo él, se perdían en el calor y el rico aroma a _frutos rojos. S_ e detuvo en seco, haciendo que la chica que lo seguía chocara contra él.

 

—Auch –se quejó Ginevra.

—Lo siento, es que… por un momento… me desubiqué, es todo –frunció el ceño y siguió caminando.

 

El cabello pelirrojo se pegó a la mejilla de ella cuando se recargó en el árbol y cerró los ojos, estaba agotada, era cerca de la una de la mañana, así que le pareció más que bien descansar un poco para después seguir el camino, se recargó en el árbol que estaba frente a ella, a un poco alejado de donde estaba ella, aun así, podía verle bien, su respiración era apacible, y sus labios estaban un poco separados.

 

Cerró los ojos un segundo privándose de verla, y se quedó completamente dormido.

 

OOo

 

Ginny abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía el cuello y casi todo el cuerpo, se estiró para que sus músculos se estiraran, y sonrió al ver al rubio dormido un tanto alejado de ella, pero podía verle bien, el cabello rubio estaba completamente despeinado, comparado a como normalmente lo usaba, su respiración era pausada, eso quería decir que seguía aun dormido.

 

Se levantó para poder estirar las piernas que las tenía entumecidas, observó su uniforme, estaba completamente sucio y un tanto roto, se llevó las manos al cabello y pudo imaginarse el desastre, necesitaba una ducha rápida, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de caos en su propia persona, lo observó dormir, así que se alejó buscando un lugar donde pudiese al menos limpiarse la cara y lavarse el cabello, pero al no encontrar nada, regresó hasta el rubio, que parecía jamás iba a despertar.

 

Se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde se había quedado dormida sin siquiera planearlo, y volvió a ponerse de pie, desespera.

 

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la figura de Ginevra, estaba de pie, estirándose, cuando dejó de hacerlo, sacudió su falda e intentó ver que tanto daño había sufrido su uniforme, y se mordió la lengua antes de que le dijera que su trasero se veía bastante bien desde donde él se encontraba.

 

—La vanidad es algo que todas las mujeres tienen ¿cierto?

—No es vanidad –contestó después de que girara hasta él.

—Claro, perdón en ese caso.

—Intentar lucir presentable no quiere decir que sea vanidad, por el contrario, significa respeto por las personas con las cuales…

—Eso es la explicación larga a que si por usted fuera, caminaría desnuda ¿cierto? –se burló de ella y se puso de pie, acercándose  a ella.

—Por supuesto que no –contestó poniéndose un poco roja.

—Por mí no se detenga, si quiere pasear desnuda –sonrió –no me parece atractiva, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse, no despierta lo más mínimo en mí, vestida o desnuda, me daría exactamente lo mismo verle…

—Lo entendí, no es como si mi meta en la vida fuese intentar lucirle atractiva, o despertar en usted atracción sexual –negó –y es bueno que despierte, así podríamos continuar nuestro camino.

—Va a costarle un poco adaptarse a nosotros, una niña criada en Londres… viviendo en un lugar tan… humilde, como el campamento de la Resistencia…

—No planeo quedarme con ustedes, Malfoy –sonrió –no soy de esa clase de chicas.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –la observó cuando comenzó a caminar.

—Que no soy como la clase de chicas a las que usted está acostumbrado, a las valientes, independientes y capaces, soy todo lo contrario.

—Eso lo sé, no la creo capaz de sobrevivir sola, eso es todo, y no comprendo la insistencia a que te trajera conmigo al campamento si no planeas quedarte.

— ¿En qué le afecta que no vaya a quedarme en el campamento? –lo observó.

—No me interesa que hagas, quiero que quede claro ese punto, pero no voy a dejar que te vayas del campamento y después puedas traicionar…

—No voy a traicionar a la Resistencia…

—Como no traicionaste a La Orden ¿cierto? –Se burló –si ellos quieren matarte es porque los traicionaste y si los míos quieren matarte es porque eres una amenaza.

—Sólo quiero hablar una cosa con tu líder, ella decidirá que hacer después –argumentó.

— ¿Y qué crees que pasará después? –la sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera.

—Voy a decir la verdad, que te negaste a traerme y que si lo hiciste, fue por simple lástima, que no estás involucrado en ningún acto de traición, me aseguraré de que no te acusen de algo como eso, y lo que pase después, no te incumbe ¿está claro?

—Ya no eres mi superior ¿te das cuenta de eso?

—Ya lo sé, no soy una idiota, Malfoy, tengo claro todo lo que has estado diciéndome, no soy tu superior, no vas a arriesgar a nadie de los tuyos por una asesina niña mimada como yo, y si la condición para que me dejen ir es que me saquen los ojos, me corten la lengua, los oídos y las manos, bien, aceptaré las consecuencias.

 

Se soltó y siguió caminando, dejándolo completamente furioso y frustrado, odiaba que si ya no era su superior, siguiera comportándose como tal, como si la jerarquía en esa relación, jamás fuese a desaparecer.

 

 

OOo

 

La observó comer, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, sólo se había limitado a asentir cuando él le dijo que buscaría algo para que comieran, después de preparar lo que había cazado, le había extendido un poco y lo había tomado, y ahí estaba, comiendo lentamente, con la vista en el suelo.

 

—Ahora actúas como si estuvieras secuestrada –argumentó enfadado.

—Prefiero permanecer en silencio cuando no tengo nada que decir, eso es todo –soltó.

—Me sorprende que no tengas nada que decir –se burló.

—No tengo nada en común con usted, no sé nada de su vida y no me interesa ¿de qué podría hablarle sin incomodarle o molestarlo porque soy demasiado estúpida? –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto, lo único que sabe es hablar sobre números, protocolos, nada que me interese, y su vida no me interesa –guardó silencio, la realidad lo golpeó, cuando recordó que sabía más de ella que ella de él, sabía sobre lo de sus padres, desde quién los asesino, hasta la razón, los puestos de cada uno, conocía a su tía, al hombre que cuidó de ella, a su mejor amigo, incluso sabía con quién iba a casarse si no lo hubiesen asesinado.

—Lo sospeché.

 

No discutió nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir comiendo.

 

OOo

 

Draco decidió que mientras más rápido se pusieran en marcha, más rápido llegarían al campamento, estaban más cerca, y quería llegar de día, porque si no, los atacarían sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque los reconocieran a él.

 

—Para convencerme de traerte… me dijiste algo sobre la lealtad y la verdad ¿a qué te referías? –la observó.

—Hay veces, que tienes tu lealtad inquebrantable hacia alguien, pero esa lealtad se quiebra cuando te das cuenta que la persona no la merece, que hizo y mintió lo necesario para obtenerla.

—Insinúas que la Resistencia mintió e hizo cosas para mantener mi lealtad para con ellos.

—No, simplemente no sé qué tan enterados estén sobre la verdad, eso es todo.

— ¿Y qué verdad es esa? –Indagó.

—No puedo decírtelo a ti, sólo a tu jefa, y si ella lo conoce, entonces te lo diré, sino conoce las cosas, ella misma te las informará, y no sólo a ti, sino a todos los tuyos.

—Pero… ¿es algo que nos pone en peligro? A nosotros, a los del campamento.

—No, usted y su novia y todos los demás estarán seguros, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no sé cómo operen ustedes, pero… los míos, tienen líderes por una razón, para tener un orden, y las cosas vayan por el mejor camino.

—Estamos en una guerra civil ¿Qué camino mejor? –frunció el ceño y su enfado se evaporó cuando ella le sonrió.

—Lo ha llamado guerra civil –el tono de voz de Ginevra tenía una nota de orgullo.

—Así se le llamaba ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Sí, es sólo que algunas cosas han cambiado, no se le llama guerra civil ahora –volvió su vista al frente –es por eso que me sorprendió que lo llamara guerra civil.

—No soy un bruto, me gusta usar las palabras que aprendo, de otra forma, no hablaría –se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, no todos se animan a llamar a las cosas por cómo se eran conocidas antes, por mucho que conozcan los términos, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué razón se negarían a llamar las cosas así?

—Se tiene una creencia errónea de que no hay que nombrar al pasado si se teme que vuelva a repetirse, para muchos, Sr. Malfoy, nuestra situación actual, es mucho mejor que la pasada.

—No puede ser mejor que el pasado, al menos eso creo yo.

—Se era más libre –admitió –pero… sonrió y guardó silencio.

— ¿Pero? –Insistió, había pocas cosas que le emocionaban y le apasionaban, pocas cosas que hacían que sus ojos chocolate brillaran de ese modo, y si podía otorgarles esa chispa de emoción lo haría.

—Tengo una tonta teoría sobre la libertad, es todo, no creo que le interese.

—Es mejor que el silencio incómodo –la observó, ya que no volteo a verlo –podría tener otra perspectiva de toda esa información, ya que nunca lo he comentado con nadie más, así que dígame, que tonta teoría.

—Todos creen que cuando se les retiene, han perdido la libertad, pero… creo que por más que una persona pueda retenerte físicamente, mientras tu mente sea capaz de pensar por sí sola, de crear cosas nuevas, de ilusionarte por pequeñas cosas, en realidad no te han quitado nada ¿comprende? ¿De qué te sirve un cuerpo libre físicamente si tu mente ha sido atrapada en prejuicios tontos?

—Siempre se puede recuperar la libertad, de una forma u otra, si la persona quiere ser libre, siempre encontrara la motivación para encontrarla, así te la roben.

—Así que por eso luchan –musitó –porque creen que les han robado la libertad.

—No. Sólo nos han robado las oportunidades, y vamos a recuperarlas, eso es todo.

—Suena bien, siempre hay un lado bueno y un lado malo, o eso creen los que se encuentran en medio de un conflicto que obliga a la sociedad a dividirse pero… ¿Qué si ambos son malos? –lo observó –pero… no hay forma de distinguirles ¿Qué ocurriría, Malfoy? Si peleara por el lado incorrecto.

—Dices que estoy en el lado incorrecto.

—Oh no –se apresuró a negar –es… es sólo que usted cree que La Orden, es lo que ha robado sus oportunidades, pero… ¿y cuando las cosas terminen? Si las oportunidades siguen siendo arrebatadas… tal vez no para usted y los suyos… sino para los demás ¿seguirían siendo el bando bueno?

—Creemos en la igualdad –aseguró.

—Me parece bien, pero… ¿sabe la diferencia entre igualdad y justicia? –Negó –hay una línea tan delgada, que a veces se cree que no existe, sería correcto que todos fuésemos iguales, pero no sería justo.

 

No dijo nada, porque lo cierto era que no había entendido a qué se refería, para él, era justo que todos fuesen iguales, que todos tuviesen oportunidades iguales, claro que era justo que las oportunidades fueran por igual para cada uno de los habitantes, pero no iba a discutir con ella.

 

— ¿Por qué ibas a irte con ese soldado? Si sabes que te buscaban para matarte.

—Bueno, porque me preocupa la seguridad de Angelina, quería encontrarla y ayudarla a salir del complejo, pero, bueno, no me lo permitió usted.

—Angelina ya no estaba en el complejo, cuando nos atacaron fui a buscarte, pensé que ya te habían evacuado los soldados, pero ella me dijo que regresaste al laboratorio, diciendo que yo me uniría a ti allá ¿por qué? –Preguntó.

—Porque si le decía que usted me había dejado sola en la Base, no me hubiese permitido volver al laboratorio, eso es todo.

—Yo no la abandoné, Dolohov me ordenó que me fuera, y usted me lo dijo una vez… bueno, en realidad se lo dijo a Zabini, pero algo me dice, que el comentario iba hacia mí, _que yo trabajaba para La Orden,_ no para alguien en específico.

—Sí, iba para usted –admitió –era un consejo que iba a permitirle seguir vivo sin que sospecharan de sus lealtades.

— ¿Por qué usted nunca me creyó? –La observó, era algo que siempre lo había inquietado, la razón por la cual no le creía que no era más un rebelde.

—Lo veía en sus ojos, un rebelde jamás deja de serlo, esas palabras las tengo grabadas en la mente, un hombre rebelde las dijo, aunque se le dio oportunidad de unirse a La Orden, y aceptó, con el plan de quebrarnos, apuntó al pecho del profesor Dumbledore un cuchillo y lo dijo, un rebelde, jamás deja de serlo, el orgullo en usted, sólo se debe a que cree en algo, se aferra a sus creencias, y un hombre así, jamás abandona lo que cree, por adoptar algo en lo que jamás ha creído, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se hablaba de la destreza de la Resistencia para ocultarse, se valió porque mi tía estaba _enamorada de usted,_ por eso le permitió vivir a usted y a su amigo.

—Ya me lo habían dicho –se encogió de hombros incómodo.

—Además, contó con la suerte, de que su irreverencia, le ayudó un poco, era despreocupado, así que le ayudó en un punto muy importante.

— ¿Cuál punto muy importante? –la observó.

—Su bocazas fue algo que le parecía divertido a la Jefa del Departamento Seguridad, eso, le permitió vivir, dentro del complejo sin que algún otro superior le dijera nada.

—La Jefa del Departamento de Defensa –musitó –eso ¿qué alto cargo ocupa en nivel jerárquico? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—El tercero, es primero el Gran Canciller, después el Dirigente Principal de La Orden, y después, sólo después, la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa.

—Así que tu tía realmente es importante –comentó sorprendido –supongo que agradezco caerle bien, me dio inmunidad eso ¿no? –se burló.

—Sí, dentro de la vida militar, es como si fuese el Gran Canciller ¿por qué cree que sus compañeros soldados jamás se metieron con usted y su amigo Theodore?

—Neville jamás lo mencionó.

 

 

Siguieron avanzando, comentando pequeñas cosas, cosas básicas sobre La Orden, desde sus jerarquías, le sorprendió saber que Dolohov sólo tenía una alta jerarquía por Umbridge, y que en la escala, sólo era más poderoso que Draco por tres niveles.

 

—El Dirigente Principal estaba pensando degradarlo, pero no se le permitió.

—Tal vez si lo hubiesen dejado degradarlo, no hubiese pasado esto, el Dirigente debió ser un idiota para no preverlo ¿no lo crees así? –indagó.

—Por eso lo mató –soltó Ginevra, haciendo que él quisiese golpearse a sí mismo por esa indiscreción y comentario tonto.

—Es mejor descansar –habló cambiando el tema.

—Dijiste que ya estábamos muy cerca y…

—Sí, pero prefiero que lleguemos de día al campamento, porque si llegamos de noche, nos atacarán, iré cansado y no podré defenderte de ellos, son brutales cuando se trata de golpear.

—De acuerdo –asintió y sonrió débilmente.

 

Observó el cielo, desde hacía casi dos semanas que tenían de viaje, no había podido dormir, salvo el primer día, estaba agotada, pero no había podido tomar una ducha desde hacía todo ese tiempo, lo único que ambos pudieron hacer fue lavarse la cara y un poco del cuello, de ahí en fuera, sólo ocuparon el agua para beber y guardar un poco para el viaje.

 

Cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir cuando él se acercó, había ido a asegurarse de que no había nadie rondando, y no quería que le reprendiera, como se le había comenzado a hacer costumbre.


	12. El Campamento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una difícil elección, y de un largo viaje, Ginevra y Draco llegan al Campamento de la Resistencia, donde él se hace responsable de cualquier acto de traición que eso tenga como consecuencia de llevar a una persona de La Orden a su campamento bien resguardado.

Regresó hasta el lugar donde la había dejado, la observó, sabía que no estaba dormida, y lo sabía porque la había visto dormir un par de veces, sus labios no estaban separados y su respiración no era regular, se quitó su chaqueta, estaba haciendo frío y sabía lo delicada que era, así que se acuclilló frente a ella y la cobijo, sin importarle saber que estaba despierta.

 

Se alejó lo suficiente, y cerró los ojos, a diferencia de ella, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir en ese tipo de condiciones, a decir verdad, en el campamento dormían en el suelo, sobre un par de mantas, después de algún tiempo, la mayoría de las personas se acostumbraban, frunció el ceño enfadado, porque sabía que ella no era como la mayoría de las personas, y no sabía qué cosa le preocupaba más, el hecho de que no pudiese acostumbrarse a ese estilo de vida, o la amenaza a irse del campamento después de que hablara con la profesora McGonagall.

 

Despertó cuando escuchó un pequeño crujido, Ginevra estaba a un par de pasos lejos de él, tenía su chaqueta en sus pequeñas manos, bajó la vista apenada, cosa que lo divirtió.

 

—Pensaba regresarla, sólo eso –murmuró.

—Cuando volví estabas dormida –contestó –estaba haciendo un poco de frío, así que por eso te la puse, no por otra cosa.

—Lo sé –admitió –es sólo que… desperté hace poco y… bueno, conociéndome, no iba a poder dormir de nuevo.

—No has dormido nada ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño.

—Claro que he dormido, no tan bien como usted, claro está, pero lo he hecho.

—Es que no estás acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo, estás muy acostumbrada a tus colchones suaves, a tus almohadas cómodas, a tus sábanas de seda y todas las comodidades ¿cierto?

—Toda mi vida ha sido así –se encogió de hombros –tampoco es para que haga ese tipo de comentarios.

— ¿Qué clase de comentarios? –frunció el ceño.

—Como si fuera mi culpa las pocas comodidades que ustedes tienen, y bueno, yo no los orille a eso y… -se quedó callada –duerma un poco más, es temprano aun.

 

Le entregó la chaqueta y se alejó, siempre se alejaba cuando Draco hacía comentarios que le molestaran, siempre lo hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo evitaba confrontaciones, y el rubio sospechaba la razón, tal vez estaba evitando que él la dejara ahí, a mitad de la nada, sin saber exactamente hacia donde correr o como defenderse.

 

Se puso su chaqueta y se estiró, para que sus músculos se estiraran, volteó de un lado a otro, cuando un aroma dulce y delicada le llegó a la nariz, y frunció el ceño cuando no supo de qué provenía, jamás había olido nada parecido, y le agradaba el aroma, era discreto y aun así, te creaba un poco de obsesión, sujetó su propia chaqueta contra su nariz, descubriendo el origen de aquella bonita aroma, y recordó que era el perfume que había olido en el cuarto de Ginevra aquella vez, pero ahora mezclado con el propio olor corporal de la pelirroja.

 

Caminó hasta donde estaba sentada, traía un pequeño aparato en las manos, y lo escondió cuando él le habló.

 

—Dime que no estás avisando a La Orden nuestra posición –gruñó.

—Por supuesto que no, puede creer que soy una idiota, pero no lo soy, bueno, no en todos los aspectos.

—Estás admitiendo que eres una idiota en algunos aspectos –sonrió.

—Todos lo somos –lo observó –había un científico muy famoso en la primera era –sonrió –su nombre era Albert Einstein, él decía que todos somos ignorantes, salvo que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas –se puso de pie –creo que de igual manera, todos somos torpes, pero no en las mismas cosas, o idiotas, pero no con las mismas cosas.

—Tengo que admitir que tienes razón, soy un idiota y un inútil, si me pusieras a hacer todo lo que sabes hacer en el laboratorio.

—Posiblemente no, se sorprendería –sonrió.

 

Draco se tensó cuando se acercó a él y llevó su mano hasta su rostro.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó cuando acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Sólo con decir que estaba doblado, hubiese sido suficiente –musitó.

—Cierto, no volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo –levantó la mano derecha.

—Eso espero, será incómodo y a menos que quieras que mi novia te golpee, sugiero que no te acerques tanto a mí.

—No lo haré, mantendré mi distancia.

—Me agrada esa idea, no me agradaría que los nudillos de Pansy se lastimen después de que te golpee.

—Sin duda es una chica muy capaz, podrá patearme el trasero sin sufrir daño alguno, así que bueno, no se preocupe por ella.

—Es imposible, siempre me preocupo por ella, aunque sepa que no está en riesgo inminente, pero es normal, porque la amo, entonces, me preocupo por ella.

—Las personas siempre nos preocupamos por aquellos a quienes amamos, y sí, es un poco idiota que le diga que no se preocupe, así que no lo volveré a mencionar, aunque lo decía de forma que…

—Lo comprendí, gracias.

—Bien, estoy nerviosa.

— ¿Nerviosa por qué? –inclinó la cabeza curioso.

—Me imagino que así debió sentirse usted cuando se unió a los soldados.

—No estaba nervioso, sabía que podría infiltrarme muy bien.

—Aun así, el señor Nott se infiltró mejor que usted –sonrió.

—No lo creo…

—Lo descubrí en dos ocasiones en el laboratorio, cuando se supone no tendría que estar ahí.

—Nunca me lo dijo –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, no consiguió nada, así que digamos que para que no se burlara de él, posiblemente omitió la información.

—Es un inútil –gruñó el rubio.

—Por el contrario, creo que es una persona bastante capaz.

—Por supuesto que no –se enfadó Draco.

—Pudo mentir aun cuando tomó la píldora y usted no –le recordó encogiéndose de hombros con un semblante angelical.

—No creo que pudiese ser del todo…

—No lo fue, esa píldora sólo tiene un margen de error, con él no funcionó.

— ¿Por qué razón no funcionó? –La observó sorprendido.

—Porque yo no quise que funcionara con él, así de sencillo –se encogió de hombros y sonrió, ante el ceño fruncido de Draco –bien, no era una píldora la que le di a su amigo Theodore Nott, era un caramelo.

—Pero… si las cosas…

—Ellos no iban a saber, además, es cierto, el Gran Canciller tenía una curiosidad extraña en esa píldora, él mismo la probó para asegurarse de que funcionara.

—Ya veo, lo elegiste a él.

—Él es atractivo –se encogió de hombros y caminó balanceando sus hombros, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Te gusta Theodore –la observó atento.

—Es atractivo, amable y caballeroso, a algunas mujeres, aun nos gustan los hombres con esas características, Sr. Malfoy –admitió.

—Bueno, creo que esa noticia le agradará a él.

—Por favor, no vaya a comentarle eso, me sentiría un poco incómoda sabiendo que él lo sabe.

—Le apena que un hombre conozca sus sentimientos –se burló.

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, para ser honestos, pero preferiría que no se lo dijera, si las cosas, por el contrario, se dieran de otra manera, me gustaría ser yo quien se lo dijera a él.

—Bien –dio por zanjado el tema.

—Se lo agradezco –finalizó ella.

 

Avanzaron hasta medio día, callados, sin decir mucho, y lo poco que él decía era para dar indicaciones, y lo poco que ella musitaba, era para hacerle saber que había entendido las órdenes.

 

—Ven –la sujetó –quédate detrás de mí –si no han cambiado las cosas, si te quedas detrás de mí, pensarán que vengo solo, así que me enfrentará de inmediato.

—Bien –asintió.

 

Draco la sujetó así que ella se pegó todo lo que pudo a él, colocando sus pequeñas manos en los músculos anchos y formados del rubio, cerró los ojos ante el contacto y contuvo el aliento, se sentía un poco incómoda ante el contacto, no de esa clase de incomodidad que le provocaba el contacto con Barty, sino de esa clase de incomodidad que provocaba que sus mejillas ardieran y su corazón se agitara un poco en su pecho.

 

—Vaya, vaya –dijo la voz de un chico –Draco Malfoy, el maldito traidor ha vuelto a nosotros ¿sabes que ha sido una mala elección, no? –se burló el chico.

—No, no ha sido una mala elección, volvería una y mil veces con los míos.

—Luna nos ha dicho que te diste de alta en La Orden, tu nombre apareció en el Alistamiento hace como seis meses.

—Lo sé, era eso o terminar colgado en el puente.

— ¡Todos hubiésemos preferido quedar colgados en el puente! –chilló indignado el chico.

—Lo sé, pero cuando nos atraparon a Theo y a mí, nos dijeron que sabían que íbamos, no era posible, porque el plan era idéntico que el de Surrey, y sabes lo que pasó en Surrey ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé, yo fui a Surrey.

—Bien, eso es lo que pasó, pero cuando vuelva por Theo…

—No creo –el chico levantó la vista –avisa a Remus que su hijo pródigo ha regresado a casa, para recibir su castigo, por traidor.

 

Ginny escuchó como alguien se alejaba, las manos de Draco la sujetaron con más fuerza, pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

 

—Estás armado ¿Qué es lo que escondes? –indagó el muchacho.

—No estoy armado –mintió el chico y levantó las manos.

—Bien, esperaremos a Remus, si te has molestado en llegar hasta aquí, me atrevo a pensar que no huirás ¿cierto?

—No pienso huir, no más.

—Bien, morirás con honor, es lo único bueno.

—Hay más cosas buenas –rebatió Draco, volviendo a colocar las manos en ella.

 

Ginny se estremeció cuando escuchó los pasos regresar, quiso asomarse, ya que sólo escuchó un par de pisadas, pero no era posible que la persona que fuera a dar el aviso, volviera solo.

 

— _Draco, Malfoy_ –dijo la voz de un hombre, pero sonaba más madura y calmada.

—Remus –contestó Draco con un poco de alegría en la voz.

—Jamás pensé que te atreverías a volver –contestó, con un poco de furia esta vez.

—Remus…

—Debería matarte aquí mismo, por la traición que…

—Hice lo necesario para sobrevivir, eso me lo enseñaste, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Vayan a sus puestos –ordenó el hombre –quiero hablar con él a solas.

—Sí señor –dijeron las otras personas y se alejaron.

—Tengo que admitir que a pesar de todo, el cariño que te tengo hace que esté feliz de volver a verte, aunque tu atuendo… hace que quiera vomitar en tu cadáver –se burló.

—Theo y yo estuvimos buscando formas de comunicarnos con ustedes, pero…

—No pudieron al menos espero que obtuvieran… ¿dónde está Theo?

—No lo sé, atacaron el complejo y… ¿no lo sabes? –frunció el ceño.

—No estaríamos tan locos para atacar el complejo más resguardado de La Orden, Draco, pensé que sabías que tengo un poco de sentido común.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, es sólo que… han estado atacando a La Orden, dejando nuestra firma en esos ataques.

—Bastardos, tienen que estar atacándose a sí mismos, culpándonos como saben hacer, debemos acabar con cada uno de ellos.

—Lo sé, sé quién es el que nos acusa, su nombre es Antonin Dolohov.

—Un lame botas del Gran Canciller, lo supuse.

—Tienen un protocolo que los ayudará a encontrarnos.

—Eso es un mito, no existe…

—Existe, Remus, lo vi con mis propios ojos, los ubicó en menos de un maldito minuto, claro que la persona que los encontró dijo que era un error.

—Espera –susurró Remus –eso quiere decir que el protocolo existe, que pueden dar con nosotros sin importar donde nos escondamos.

—Así es –admitió.

—Dijeron que no funcionaba –murmuró de nuevo.

—La chica que lo diseñó…

—Es una mujer ¿la conoces?

—Sí, la conozco –asintió.

—Bien, tenemos que matarla en ese caso, no podemos dejar que nos encuentre, Draco dime que antes de escapar, la mataste.

—No –levantó la vista hasta Remus –hice algo más estúpido.

— ¿Qué es eso más estúpido?

—Le traje conmigo –contestó y se hizo a un lado, para que Remus pudiese verla.

—Me estás diciendo que _esto_ –la señaló –hizo un protocolo para dar con nosotros.

— _Esto_ –dijo enfadado Draco –es la persona más inteligente que he visto en toda mi maldita vida, Remus –dio un paso hasta el hombre –incluso más lista de lo que jamás te he visto ser a ti.

—Y la uniste a tu regreso.

—Ella me pidió que la trajera.

— ¡Y sólo porque te lo pidió la trajiste aquí! –chilló indignado.

—Puedo explicarlo –habló suavemente Ginevra.

—No quiero que hables –la señaló Remus –debiste matarla, eso es lo que un verdadero rebelde hubiese hecho, en cuanto descubrió que era inteligente, al menos lo suficiente para dar con nosotros.

—No dejó que La Orden viera ese protocolo, Remus.

— ¡Eso es lo que te hizo creer! –Soltó enfurecido, fue hasta Draco y lo sujetó del hombro –ves un par de… -se contuvo a sí mismo – _bonitos ojos_ –y olvidas todo lo que te he enseñado en todos estos años.

—Si la dejaras hablar, quiere hablar contigo y la profesora…

— ¿En serio crees que Minerva la va a recibir? ¿Cuándo hay órdenes de que sea asesinada sin más? –negó.

—No vengo aquí a asesinar a nadie –habló decidida Ginevra –él sólo me unió a su regreso por lástima, no por otra cosa.

—Puedo imaginar su lástima –se burló –tú eres un peligro inminente para todos los míos ¿no?

—No, no lo soy, no estoy armada, no sé usar un arma, sólo quiero hablar, se lo dije al Sr. Malfoy, vine a hablar con ustedes, y sí, pienso acatar las consecuencias de mis actos, no soy una amenaza.

—Y si la consecuencia a esos actos te dictan la muerte ¿Qué harás?

—La aceptaré –asintió.

—Te responsabilizaré de todo lo malo que ella pueda ocasionar ¿aun así la dejaras bajar? –preguntó Remus y Draco asintió, sujetando a la pelirroja de la muñeca.

—Deberías soltarla, no creo que a Pansy… le agrade verte sujetándola.

—Ella…

—Ha luchado hasta el cansancio con cada uno de nosotros, diciendo que tú no nos has traicionado, y que jamás lo harías –el rubio sonrió al escuchar eso.

—Bien –la soltó sin más.

 

Ginny se sujetó un brazo ante la mirada fija del hombre mayor, tal vez en su juventud hubiese sido atractivo, pero ahora, estaba demacrado, con varias cicatrices por la cara, pero intentó no fijarse mucho, no quería incomodarlo, pero es que… se le hacía tan familiar.

 

Remus la sujetó para ayudarle a bajar, como no conocía el lugar, iba tropezando constantemente, observó como Draco los vigilaba sobre su hombro, pero no hizo ninguna clase de comentario, la pelirroja iba observando el suelo, para no tropezar pero le fallaba, así que eso le hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de ser brillante, como lo había dicho Draco, sus habilidades eran… bastante malas.

 

— ¡Draco! –chilló alguien, Ginny levantó la vista para toparse con una hermosa rubia platinada de bonitos ojos azules saltarle encima al rubio, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos –por los líderes –chilló y se separó y acarició sus mejillas y él le limpió las lágrimas –estás bien, estás vivo y aquí, pensé que… pensé lo peor –se volvió a arrojar a sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Luna –la estrujó fuertemente –estoy bien, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, lo sabes _hermanita._

Ginny desvió la mirada cuando la rubia la observó, la alegría de ver a Draco había parecido esfumarse y fue hasta ella, que retrocedió cada que ella se acercaba.

 

— ¿Qué hace esta perra de La Orden aquí? –la sujetó del cabello en cuanto la alcanzó.

—Tranquila, Luna –la sujetó del brazo –ella es Ginevra, ha estado ayudándome durante todo este tiempo lejos.

—Es de La Orden, Draco ¿cómo puedes confiar en una de su clase?

—Porque ella confío en mí, por eso.

—Voy a mantenerte vigilada y si das un paso en falso, te juro que…

—Basta –ordenó Remus.

—Sí, señor –asintió Luna y se alejó.

 

Draco giró cuando los pasos se detuvieron, sonrió al ver a la chica de pelo negro y de hermosos ojos verdes, fue hasta ella en grandes zancadas y la abrazó, alzándola y dándole un profundo beso.

 

Ginny observó a otro lado, muchas veces le había dicho que su novia era la mujer más hermosa y que nadie podía compararse con ella, pero… era muy diferente idealizar a una persona cuando no se le conoce, siempre pensó que el amor le hacía verla de esa forma, pero… tenía que admitir que Pansy era una mujer demasiado guapa, y Draco siempre había tenido razón, Ginevra, no podía compararse con ella, Pansy era incluso más alta que ella, de cuerpo delgado y bien formado, se le veía la seguridad en cada poro, era una chica valiente y fuerte, de esa clase que es muy difícil de intimidar, esa clase de chicas, que hacían que un hombre se volviera loco.

 

Remus observó a la pelirroja, había estado evitando ver la escena que todos parecían disfrutar, Draco y Pansy siempre habían sido de las personas más queridas dentro del campamento, y que Draco volviera, sólo hacía que los rebeldes ahí, confiaran más en él y su lealtad para con ellos, si bien no estaban de acuerdo con que hubiese llevado a una chica de La Orden, iban a justificarlo, diciendo que ella sería una prisionera de guerra.

 

—Estás más hermosa –gruñó el hombre cuando se separó de su novia.

—Y tú más atractivo, veo que has estado haciendo algo de ejercicio –sonrió.

—Todos los días, no tenerte es frustrante, y las ganas de no venir hasta aquí y buscarte no son fáciles de controlar ¿lo sabes? Nadie va a poder separarnos, Pansy, _nadie hará que deje de amarte._

—Y nadie va a arrancarte de mí, Draco –volvió a besarlo.

 

La gente comenzó a alejarse después de que felicitaran a Draco y le dieran la bienvenida, los ojos de Pansy se posaron por primera vez en la pelirroja junto a Remus, que observaba el piso.

 

— ¿Quién es ella? –Indagó Pansy.

—Ginevra –contestó Remus –una pasante de La Orden.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí? –Elaboró la pregunta ya que no comprendía –la encontraron en el bosque merodeando ¿o qué hace aquí?

—Vino con Draco, él la trajo de La Orden –se encogió de hombros Lupin.

—Draco –el rubio se encogió de hombros para no darle mucha importancia.

—Admito que me dio lástima dejarla, pero… con la idea de volver a verte en la cabeza… no pensé bien las cosas, dejarla en el complejo hubiese sido la mejor solución –argumentó, fue la primera vez desde que Pansy llegó, que la pelirroja levantó la mirada hasta el rubio.

 

El choque de gris contra café fue intenso, Draco se rascó el cuello al verla, impasible, como la mayoría del tiempo Ginevra estaba.

 

—Nadie le ha dicho nada a la profesora McGonagall sobre ella ¿cierto? –observó a los hombres.

—Vamos, cuñada –la abrazó Luna –ninguno de los dos tiene pantalones para enfrentar la ira de la profesora –se burló la rubia.

—Cierto, Luna –admitió Pansy –pero es mejor que alguno se lo informe, antes de que el chisme llegue a sus oídos.

—Iré a informarla yo –anuncio Remus y la morena y la rubia sonrieron.

—Está muy simplona ¿no? –la observó críticamente Luna.

—Me imagino que todas las de La Orden, carecen de personalidad y chiste.

 

Draco rodeó el cuello de su novia y besó su mejilla, sin prestar mucha atención a las otras dos mujeres que había.

 

—Deberíamos desaparecer un rato –gruñó audiblemente.

—Oh vamos, Draco, sólo espero que ahora que volviste, seas más discreto, a algunas personas nos agrada dormir sin sus gemidos en el aire –se quejó Luna.

—He estado célibe todo este tiempo, Luna, no prometo nada –se burló y se colocó entre las dos chicas, rodeando el cuello de la rubia, ignorando por completo a la pelirroja frente a ellos, y besó la sien de Luna.

—Sólo porque soy feliz de tenerte aquí –admitió ella.

—Bien, me desapareceré un rato con mi mujer.

 

Sujetó la cintura de Pansy e hizo que rodeara sus caderas con sus piernas y la besó, ella se alejó y soltó una risita divertida, para volver a besarlo.

 

Ginevra se quedó ahí de pie, cuando las tres personas que habían estado frente a ella desaparecieron sin tomarla en cuenta, como si fuese un fantasma, suspiró y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no ponerse a llorar ahí. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a tener esa clase de sentimientos por Draco Malfoy?

 

Remus la observó un momento, había tardado una hora con Minerva, y pensó que al menos Draco la hubiese llevado a dar un recorrido por el lugar, pero no, estaba en el mismo lugar en la que él la había dejado, y… sentía que no se había movido ni un centímetro.

 

—Veo que se atrevieron a dejarte sola –habló.

—Es normal –sonrió apenada.

—No, no es normal, significa que tienen que tenerte un poco de confianza…

—Creo que saben que no soy amenaza, no represento peligro para nadie aquí.

—Puede que sea así –le sonrió incómodo al notar su semblante –ven, te diré donde puedes descansar un poco, conociendo a Draco, no tuvo la más mínima consideración contigo en el viaje, además, te ves cansada.

—Estoy bien –sonrió.

—Entonces ese semblante es por otra cosa ¿no?

—Ahm… no, tal vez estoy cansada y no sé qué estoy cansada –se encogió de hombros –todo puede suceder.

—No te preocupes –la sujetó del hombro y la guio.

 

Remus la llevó a una parte alejada, había varias tiendas de campaña vacías, así que eso significaba que la quería lo más lejos posible de todos, posiblemente planeaban matarla mientras dormía, no podía descartar esa posibilidad.

 

oOo

 

Draco acarició la espalda desnuda de Pansy, suspiró, tenía que admitir que extrañaba estar de esa forma con Pansy, estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella y de ese estilo de vida había sido difícil,  pero sabía que todos allí habían seguido sus vidas, y él lo había hecho muchas veces, antes de ese plan fallido, lo único que lo mantenía intranquilo era si Nott también había logrado salir del complejo sin problema alguno y estaba en camino.

 

—Draco –escuchó la voz de Remus, así que se levantó, se puso los pantalones y coloco la cobija sobre Pansy.

—Remus –salió, observó al cielo, estaba por amanecer.

—Alejémonos un poco ¿te parece bien?

—Claro, Pansy está dormida.

 

Caminó junto a Remus, hacía ya algunos meses que no lo veía, pero una relación y un vínculo como el de ellos era muy difícil de romperse, después de todo, Remus Lupin había sido un padre para él desde hacía 16 años.

 

—Minerva y yo estuvimos hablando sobre tu situación actual –se detuvo y lo sujetó del hombro –y tu mala decisión de traer a alguien de La Orden a nuestro campamento.

—Ella es un misterio, Remus, tenía que llevarla a un lugar seguro, con gente en la cual _yo_ pudiese confiar...

—Estás tomando muy malas decisiones Draco, no me mal entiendas, estoy feliz de que pudieses evitar terminar colgado, pero... Unirte a la Orden como soldado, y... Hacerte de esa chica, traerla aquí, cuando conociéndote como lo hago, ni siquiera tú mismo terminas de confiar.

—La Orden está tratando de matarla –confesó, bajó la voz y se acercó a Remus –y cuando recién llegué, un tipo de Londres que se auto nombro rebelde también estaba queriendo matarla –hizo una pausa y lo siguiente fue un susurro –ella es un completo misterio, Remus, para que ambos quieran matarla ¿quién es ella? ¿En qué afecta a la Orden y a la Resistencia?

—No hay forma de que la resistencia quiera matarla –negó Remus, llevándose la mano a la barbilla –lo sabríamos, en el momento en que los que están en Londres supo que vendría a Wiltshire, nosotros la hubiésemos buscado y créeme, la hubiésemos matado.

—No tiene sentido, Remus, y no tengo duda de que no hubieses fallado en matarla, pero...

—Minerva me pidió que hablara contigo, estas a prueba, has sido perdonado de alta traición, pero estarás tú y Nott si vuelve, siendo vigilados constantemente, confío en ti, después de todo... Creo conocerte como nadie, eres como un hijo, Draco... Pero... Te lo diré y espero que comprendas, que todos confiemos en ti, no hará ni por un momento que confiemos en ella, y si no la han apresado ahora... No significa que no lo harán en un futuro.

 

No discutió, no podría hacerlo, la profesora y Remus tenían razón, no podía obligarlos a que confiaran en Ginevra, pero esperaba que con el tiempo lo hicieran.

 

Caminó hasta la fogata, sonrío al verla, estaba de pie, frotándose los brazos, todo su uniforme estaba sucio y roto, se agachó cuando una niña pequeña llamada Kristin se acercó a ella, intercambiaron un par de palabras y Ginevra le sonrió, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y el cabello pelirrojo cayó sobre su rostro. Se acercó cuando la niña salió corriendo cuando ella le dio una de sus horquillas, la resistencia carecía de lujos tontos como de horquillas aparatosas.

 

—No piensas dormir ¿o qué? No creo que seas capaz de soportar muchos días sin dormir.

—De hecho ya desperté –musitó sin observarlo.

—Lo dudo.

—Está por amanecer –levantó el rostro hasta él –no soy tan holgazana.

—Bueno, yo pensé que como no era una cama suave y almohada cómoda.

—Digamos que también afectó eso, Sr. Malfoy, nunca he dormido en el suelo, con una sola cobija –sonrío sin ánimo, cosa que no pasó desapercibido.

—Bueno, entonces… tengo que suponer que dormiste bien.

—Sí, ahm… Remus ¿no cree que le incomode que lo llame así? –preguntó.

—Así se llama –se burló Draco –no veo por qué tendría que molestarle.

—Bueno –bajó la mirada –sólo… simple curiosidad.

—Ven –le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera –vamos por algo de desayunar, antes de que despierten los demás y nos dejen al último.

—No tengo hambre –se detuvo –Remus me llevó un poco de cenar anoche, creo que para que no incomodara a nadie.

—Es un caballero –Draco se rascó el abdomen y estiró la mano para colocarla en su cuello.

 

La mirada de Ginevra se desvió, no había pasado desapercibido en ningún momento para ella que Draco sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, dejando a la vista su abdomen marcado y sus anchos pectorales.

 

—Draco, cariño –habló Pansy y lo abrazó, para después besarlo –no es nada caballeroso de tu parte, desperté desnuda y sin ti –frunció el ceño Pansy.

—Oh, lo siento _mi amor,_ Remus fue a hablarme, por eso –se disculpó.

—Por supuesto que estás disculpado, acabas de volver, es normal que todo mundo quiera hablarte –volvió a besarlo.

—No podré detenerme si continúas así –se quejó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que te detengas –mordió el labio del rubio.

—Tengo hambre, he extrañado la comida de aquí, por extraño que parezca, no es que te presuma, pero Parvati cocina delicioso, Gin… -se quedó callado cuando no encontró a la pelirroja a su alrededor, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—No te preocupes por ella, es mejor que no se aparezca en la fogata cuando la gente se congregue, sabes cómo podrían agredirla, y no creo que te agrade.

 

Draco se sentó junto a Luna y Pansy a desayunar, cuando las dos mujeres se fueron a hacer sus respectivos trabajos, él fue por un poco más de desayuno, Parvati negó y le sirvió más, con una sonrisa.

 

Caminó con el plato en la mano, hasta donde sabía que Remus le había indicado que podía quedarse, suspiró y observó la tienda.

 

—Ginevra –la llamó, pero no contestó, así que se introdujo en el lugar –Ginevra te…

 

Sonrió, estaba recostada sobre ambas cobijas, usando sus brazos como almohadas, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, y su respiración era tranquila, ahora sí estaba dormida.

 

—Ginevra –la llamó, pero ni siquiera se movió –Ginevra, despierta, debes comer un poco y…

 

Hizo el cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás, sintiendo demasiado calor cuando el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de la chica, distrayéndose un poco en las pecas de su nariz, sonriendo de nuevo.

 

Dejó las cosas ahí, salió de la pequeña tienda y regresó hasta la fogata, Remus estaba dando instrucciones a los demás.

 

— ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó el hombre.

—Le llevé un poco de desayuno a Ginevra.

—Ni siquiera le llevas el desayuno a Pansy –le recordó.

—Pansy no es una chica frágil y torpe, como lo es Ginevra, además… Pansy dijo que era mejor que no la vieran rondando por aquí.

—Por el contrario, es mejor que la vean rondando por aquí, así se acostumbrarán rápido a ella y… bueno, podremos asignarle un trabajo.

—Quiero ir a buscar a Nott –habló Draco y Remus asintió –y llevarla conmigo.


	13. Revelaciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado unas semanas dentro del Campamento, Draco sólo está esperando a que la Profesora McGonagall, líder de la resistencia regrese al campamento para poder ir al rescate de su amigo Theodore Nott que se quedó en el complejo el día del ataque, pero la llegada de su líder trae noticias nuevas, y una verdad que lo dejará perplejo y se haga replantearse todo lo que pensó que sabía de la pelirroja.

— ¿A quién vas a llevar contigo, a Pansy o a Ginevra? –Indagó –porque no me quedó muy seguro.

—A Pansy –frunció el ceño enfadado –Ginevra sería más un estorbo que ayuda.

—Hola Ginevra –murmuró Remus.

—Buenos días –dijo su voz suave –disculpen la intromisión, pero… cuando desperté encontré esto y bueno… sin querer lo derrame.

—Ya veo a lo que te refieres –Remus observó a Draco, que había desviado la vista, apenado porque la pelirroja lo escuchara llamarla estorbo –no te preocupes –le recibió los trastes.

—En serio lo lamento mucho, no sabía que… bueno, estaba eso –volvió a decir apenada.

—No te preocupes, no ocurre nada, vuelve a descansar.

—Gracias.

—Ginevra –la llamó, pero cuando lo hizo, ella ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para escucharlo.

—Llamar a una chica estorbo, no es nada educado, Draco –lo reprendió.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerca, de haberlo sabido…

—No la hubieses llamado así ¿no? –sonrió.

—No –admitió.

—Ve a vigilar un poco, no creo que le dijeras algo que no fuera cierto.

 

Draco avanzó enfadado consigo mismo hasta la entrada, los demás le sonrieron y lo dejaron unirse sin ningún problema.

 

La diversión a la hora de comer fue asombrosa, las personas realmente no habían cambiado mucho, y no tenía duda de que seguía siendo uno de ellos.

 

—Te lo juro que sí –lloró Luna a causa de la risa –fuimos al lago un rato, y como Goyle quería divertirse también, así que fue hasta la soga y se reventó de inmediato, cayó de panza al agua, nos reímos de él por semanas.

—Demonios, de lo que me perdí –se burló Draco.

—Hemos tenido buenos momentos, pero tu ausencia siempre nos pesaba, al menos a Luna y a mí –murmuró Pansy.

—Lo sé, amor, cuando vayamos por Nott, el mismo te dirá como se hartaba que solo hablara de ti y todo lo que te haría cuando volviera a verte.

—Por favor no –pidió Luna –conversaciones pervertidas no.

—Entonces, te dejaremos sola –sonrío Draco.

 

Se alejaron de ella y fueron rumbo a su pequeña tienda.

 

oOo

 

Draco camino con pereza, después del sexo con Pansy había regresado a vigilar, y ya era medio día, tenía sueño e iba directo a tomar una siesta, ya que había comido y se quedó quieto, al ver a Remus un poco enfadado.

 

—He estado cumpliendo con mis obligaciones –se defendió.

—Eso me queda más que claro, que volviste para reintegrarte a tu vida común, diaria.

— ¿Y te molesta? –se giró cuando Remus pasó junto a él.

—Sólo te recuerdo una cosa, Draco, que no volviste solo, y ese alguien, al que trajiste, necesita de alguien que le ayude a incluirse poco a poco.

—Ella dijo que se iría, que sólo hablaría con la profesora...

—Minerva no está, no sé cuando llegue y mucho menos si quiera hablar con ella –soltó enfadado –que la ignores de esa manera, no me agrada, puede ser nuestra enemiga, pero si las cosas siguen así, la ataré en el lodo.

—No tienes por qué atarla al lodo –gruñó enfadado –no ha hecho nada...

—Pues no te comprendo entonces, haces de tu vida como si la pelirroja no hubiese venido contigo.

—Lo siento, he estado pasando tiempo con las personas que si me importan.

—Bien.

 

Draco fue hasta las pequeñas tiendas que estaban cerca del río, ella estaba ahí, con el cabello aún más alborotado y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

 

—Vaya, que aspecto –se burló de ella.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –no estoy acostumbrada a este modo de vida, es todo.

 

Ginevra desvío la vista cuando él se acuclilló frente a ella, su cabello estaba mojado, así que se había bañado en el río, eso explicaba porque sus mejillas estaban rojas.

 

—Siento no haber venido a ver como estabas, pero... No eres una prisionera, puedes unirte a los demás, a menos que...

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, gracias, Remus... Bueno, él y Parvati han sido muy amables conmigo, y ella me ha dicho que evite ir por la fogata, ya que no considera que me trataran bien, por mi uniforme, o lo poco que queda de él.

—Le pediré a Pansy un poco de ropa para que...

—No –se negó –Remus me ha dicho que su líder fue a un asunto importante, pero que espera que vuelva pronto, así que... En lo menos que pueda importunar, mejor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no dentro –Interrogó.

—Soy capaz de armar un protocolo y un arma, pero no una tienda de campaña, al parecer –le sonrío débilmente, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –observó la tienda armada perfectamente.

—Bueno, cuando fui a lavar las cobijas por el accidente con la comida, regrese para ver que todas –señaló las casas –estaban desarmadas –se encogió de hombros –Remus ha sido muy amable en mostrarme como volver a ponerla en pie, si vuelve a ocurrir.

—Veo que tomaste un baño, te acostum...

—De hecho, tropecé y caí al río –se levantó.

—Sí que eres torpe ¿no? –sonrío.

—Soy un estorbo, no se preocupe, no es el único que ha utilizado ese adjetivo para describirme, y lo soy, es por eso que desde que vieron que no era un peligro en un laboratorio, me dejaron ahí.

—Tampoco es para tanto.

—No espero que usted lo crea, usted es hábil, así que las personas no le tratan como un estorbo.

— ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Dudo que hables mucho –sonrío.

 

Ella se encogió de hombros, y él le hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera, no ayudó de mucho, ya que no habló, nunca la había visto fuera de su zona de confort, y era demasiado retraída, para su gusto, era eso, o realmente los suyos se habían pasado con las bromas para con ella.

 

—Se ve que no ha dormido –musitó.

—Me quedé vigilando anoche, iba a dormir cuando Remus me reprendió por... –se quedó callado, a veces olvidaba que había cosas que era mejor no decirlas.

—Debería ir a dormir en ese caso –se detuvo y regresó en sus pasos.

—Sí, creo que sí, o Pansy se preocupará.

—Que descanse, Sr. Malfoy –se alejó.

 

Draco suspiró, admitía que había sido un error llevarla con él, y se sentía mal por ella, en un lugar con gente que le odia, él por lo menos tenía a Theo cuando decidió unirse a la Orden, se hubiese vuelto loco de estar solo con el enemigo.

 

oOo

 

—Te vi ayer pasear con Draco –Ginny se levantó asustada, ese lugar era muy callado salvo por el sonido de las cigarras –no se necesita ser un maldito genio para saberlo, así que –Pansy fue hasta ella –voy a decirlo de un modo amable ¿bien? Te quiero lejos de _mi hombre_.

—No sé de qué hablas –frunció el ceño.

—No eres tan idiota, sé algunas cosas de ti, Draco las ha dicho, eres muy inteligente, y que yo sea parte de la Resistencia no me hace una estúpida, por el contrario, desde que te vi por primera vez, vi como lo veías, te gusta mi novio, y no voy a permitir que una zorra como tú se le resbale, sé que tu bonita cara tiene que ser muy delicada, pero hay partes de tu esquelético y asqueroso cuerpo que puedo golpear si me haces enojar, haznos un favor a todos –sonrío –cerca del río hay una cuerda, ahí se hacen las ejecuciones por traición, deberías colgarte tú sola y evitar la espera de la profesora McGonagall, yo me encargo de que no te perdonen la traición.

 

oOo

 

Draco se detuvo al ver a un par de niños discutiendo, siempre eran cosas sobre sus juegos o sus deberes, pero Kristin estaba frunciendo el ceño más de la cuenta.

 

— ¡Pero lo es! –Chillo Kristin.

—Claro que no –rebatió Denisse.

—Ella es hermosa, tiene el cabello más bonito que he visto en mi vida, es incluso más bonita que Pansy –soltó furiosa.

 

Draco se sorprendió al escuchar a Kristin decir eso, se cruzó de brazos, observando y escuchando la pelea de las niñas.

 

—Estás loca, Kristin, de ninguna manera esa traidora podría ser más bonita que Pansy, nadie podría estar de acuerdo con esa estupidez.

—No es ninguna estupidez, la pelirroja es la chica más bonita en el campamento, cualquiera lo sabe, es sólo que no lo admiten porque es de La Orden, pero ella es bonita, su rostro es bonito, y es agradable, cosa que Pansy, no es –Draco elevó las cejas sorprendió por la fiereza de Kristin al defender a Ginevra, así que ella había conseguido una admiradora.

—Bueno, Pansy no tiene el carácter más dulce, pero es más hermosa, Draco podría decirlo.

—Draco tiene problemas de vista, todos lo sabemos, tantas peleas le han dañado la visita, esa es la razón por la cual sigue con Pansy, convivió con la pelirroja, no es normal que no notara lo bonita que es.

—Sí, es bonita –admitió Albert –Pansy es bonita también, pero Kristin tiene un poco de razón, la pelirroja es más joven, amable y sólo Draco... –se quedó callado al ver al rubio.

—Es muy interesante su plática, estoy escuchando sugerencias –les animo, él siempre había sido el favorito de los niños, porque nunca los regañaba y dejaba pasar las insubordinaciones.

—Acuéstate con la bonita Pelirroja, en lugar de con Pansy.

—Eso me gano por animarlos –soltó sorprendido.

—Ven, como tiene problemas de vista –soltó Kristin –ya vieron a la pelirroja desnuda –se encogió de hombros y Draco tragó saliva disimuladamente ante la imagen en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño, su voz había sonado grave a causa de que su garganta se había secado ante el comentario de Kristin.

—Le escondieron la ropa cuando entró al río a bañarse, la obligaron a caminar desnuda en busca de la ropa.

—Niños, creo que deberían dejar de molestar, desarmar todas las tiendas  fue algo leve...

—Hacerla dormir con cobijas mojadas no fue leve –se quejó Kristin – ¡a la mierda su división! –chilló.

—Kristin, ese vocabulario –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Es la verdad –se fue enfadada.

 

Draco fue hasta donde estaba Ginevra, la observó, estaba completamente vestida, el cabello caía sobre su hombro derecho, tenía un aparato en la mano que distinguió, era un radio de uno de los niños.

 

— ¿Qué haces con eso? –preguntó.

—Lo encontré –lo puso en su regazo.

— ¿En dónde? Si tú no te mueves de aquí –se burló.

—Entre mi ropa –se encogió de hombros –no funcionaba y lo agradezco, porque repararlo ayudaría.

—Tienes trabajo –se sentó frente a ella.

—Ya lo reparé –oprimió el botón y comenzó a sonar una suave melodía de cuna –toma –lo apagó –no sé de quién sea, pero puedes devolverlo.

—Los niños me dijeron que te vieron desnuda –Ginevra se cubrió el rostro.

—Cielos, que horrible, que vergonzoso, pero... Mi ropa desapareció cuando salí del río y...

—Lo escuché también –se pasó de una mano a la otra el radio.

—Sólo espero que esa horrible imagen no los traume –contestó apenada.

—Les diré que eres la reparadora de juguetes, tal vez dejen de molestarte.

—Algo me dice que no son ellos –se encogió de hombros –pero puedo soportarlo, no es algo que me preocupe mucho –sonrío.

—Te gustan los niños.

—No, no me gustan, bueno, creo que los niños ajenos son bonitos, los propios –se mordió el labio.

 

No creía que alguna vez pudiese tener hijos, ningún hombre se sentía atraído por ella, y el único, había muerto cuando volaron su helicóptero con un explosivo, de ahí en fuera, dudaba que hubiese un hombre con tan mal gusto, para fijarse en ella.

 

—No quieres hijos propios –completo Draco.

—No creo tenerlos, y eso me hace no querer tenerlos –admitió.

—Eres extraña, todas las mujeres que conozco quieren, Pansy y yo tenemos planeado tener tres –sonrío –serán los niños más hermosos, porque se parecerán a su madre.

—Tal vez aquí, porque nosotras, las chicas de La Orden, la mayoría no quiere hijos.

—Ya veo.

—Deberías irte –se puso de pie y entro en su tienda de campaña.

 

oOo

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que la había visto por última vez, y es que cada que iba, no la encontraba, pensó que había decidido irse, pero se tranquilizó cuando Kristin le dijo que se había unido a Parvati para ayudarle a lavar las cosas que se usaban en el desayuno, comida y cena.

 

—Y… ¿cuándo irán a buscar a Theo? –preguntó Luna.

—En cuanto llegue la profesora McGonagall y nos dé su permiso.

—En ese caso, espero que regrese pronto, no somos lo mismo sin las bromas de Theo, es un poco… silencioso.

—Alguien extraña a Theo –se burló Pansy.

—Es como un hermano –se quejó Luna –pero tú no ves a nadie como tal, sólo vez a Draco como tu…

—No discutan por eso ¿quieren? –pidió Draco y su se puso derecho para poder ver a la pelirroja que se acercaba al lugar.

—Alguien se ha quedado mudo –sonrió Luna al ver a Ginevra.

—Es sólo que es raro verla por aquí –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que no, viene todos los días por la mañana, con Parvati, para acomodar eso y después irse a no sé dónde –le informó Luna.

—Hace tres días que no la he visto –admitió –pensé que había decidido marcharse sin hablar con la profesora.

—Y parece que te importara mucho que se fuera sin despedirse de ti –frunció el ceño Pansy.

—Vamos, cariño, no es para que te enfades –Draco se levantó y fue tras ella.

 

Regresó hasta la fogata cuando Pansy le dijo que iría a cambiarse, les tocaba vigilar a los tres y quería cambiarse, así que regresó hasta Luna, pero siguió caminando hasta la pelirroja, que le sonreía amable a una de las chicas de Parvati.

 

Se quedó de pie junto a ella, y por un momento le recordó a la rutina que tenía en La Orden, siempre detrás de ella o frente a ella cuidando de su seguridad, ya no era necesario, pero aun así, la rutina le agradaba.

 

—Es bueno verte, tal parece que has estado evitándome –musitó Draco.

— ¿Por qué lo evitaría? –Se encogió de hombros ella –es sólo que me agrada ayudar en lo poco que puedo, y… tomando en cuenta que los cuencos son de madera, si los tiro, no se romperán, es bueno –sonrió.

—En realidad estaba preocupado, pensé que habías decidido irte sin hablar con la profesora, y sin despedirte –la observó atento.

—Le hubiese dejado una nota, pero… no me hubiese ido sin despedirme ¿Qué clase de malagradecida piensa que soy?

—Su mente trabaja a un ritmo completamente diferente al resto, así que cuando pienso que hará las cosas de una forma, me sorprende completamente actuando de diferente manera.

—Por supuesto que no actuó diferente al resto, pienso en las posibilidades, y actuó conforme me facilite las cosas, eso es todo.

—Quedarte encerrada en ese laboratorio…

—Ya se lo he dicho, prefiero morir en mis términos que dejar que los demás decidan sobre mí, es una cosa diferente, no iba a darle el lujo a Dolohov, si hubiese sido decisión del Gran Canciller la forma en la que iba a morir, hubiese aceptado la condena.

—La que dicta las condenas es la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa –le recordó el rubio –no el Gran Canciller –lo que la hace la más cruel y repúgnate de todas, pero… y siento que sea tu tía, pero… cuando la vea, haré que pague por todas las muertes de mis amigos.

—No podrás acercarte fácilmente a mi tía –se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero lo haré –por cierto ¿los niños han dejado de molestarte? –cambió de tema.

—Sí, bueno, he encontrado un par de bichos muertos entre mis cobijas, pero… no me asustan tanto como otro tipo de cosas –sonrió.

—Una chica a la que no le dan asco los insectos –la observó sorprendido.

—Cuando era una niña, me gustaba agarrarlos y ponerlos en el neceser de mi tía Dolores, por supuesto que siempre me reprendía, me decía que los insectos eran cosas de ladrones y hombres, no de mujeres y niñas de alta cuna, pero… me parecía divertido escucharla gritar completamente aterrada.

—Así que Ginevra Weasley tiene una mente perversa ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?

—Era sólo por diversión, la violencia jamás ha sido algo con lo que me siento identificada o a gusto, todo lo contrario.

—Nunca has tenido que usar la violencia como método de defensa.

—Lo único que sé, es que la violencia no siempre es la respuesta a los males.

 

Sonrió al escucharla decir eso, no se imaginaba que clase de personalidad hubiese adoptado de nacer o crecer en la Resistencia, o en su caso, quería saber cómo cambiaría su personalidad si Ginevra Weasley decidía quedarse en la Resistencia, con él.

 

Se observaron un largo minuto directamente a los ojos, el lugar estaba casi vacío, estaba por amanecer, así que no tardaban en llegar los demás para desayunar y después irse cada quien a sus deberes, así que no había nadie que prestara atención a la forma en la que él la observaba en ese momento, salvo Luna Lovegood, que tenía una sonrisa torcida ante la escena que el chico que veía como un hermano, estaba haciendo, ahora entendía, porque Pansy odiaba tanto a la pelirroja, y es que le había robado por completo al rubio. No tenía duda en ese momento de ello.

 

—Ginevra Weasley –los dos voltearon a ver quién era.

 

Un chico de no más de veinte años caminó hasta ellos, Draco dio un par de pasos, acortando la distancia entre él y Ginevra y es que había estado el suficiente tiempo cuidando de ella, así que era como un acto reflejo, su brazo derecho fue la primera parte del cuerpo de Draco que la protegió, para después cubrirla por completo.

 

— ¿Y se supone que tú eres? –preguntó Draco.

—No tengo nada que tratar contigo así que quítate de en medio.

—No lo creo –se burló.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que tratar conmigo? –se asomó, sujetó el brazo del rubio, que volteo a verla al contacto, la mano de la pelirroja estaba bastante fría.

—Londres –murmuró –te conocí hace cinco años en Londres, ibas con un anciano –sonrío y observó con cautela a Draco, que se cuadro cuidando la espalda de la pelirroja.

—Lo siento –la voz de Ginevra sonó más suave de lo normal –no te recuerdo.

—No te preocupes, es totalmente normal que no lo hagas, ibas con un anciano, iban saliendo del complejo de Londres y uno de los soldados me sujetó del cuello e iba a aplastar mi cabeza por diversión con esa arma tan extraña –se acercó con efusión y la sujetó de la mano jalándola hacia él –le gritaste que me dejara, que ocupará su sitio en la formación –la abrazó –tal vez para ti en ese momento no fue nada, pero gracias a ti sigo vivo. Me costó saber tu nombre, pero... Te dirás ¿cómo me tomo tanto saber el nombre de la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa?

 

Cuando el chico pronunció eso el sol ya había salido, y la mayoría de los rebeldes ya había salido a hacer sus obligaciones, Draco retrocedió un par de pasos cuando la noticia termino por asimilarla, por fortuna ese _Jefa del Departamento de Defensa_ fue rápido de comprender.

 

—La líder nos dijo que el nombre de la jefa del Departamento de Defensa era Dolores Umbridge –Draco se giró para observar a su novia.

—Hace un año y medio la nombraron Jefa –contestó el chico negando –Londres tiene fugas, lo saben, se hizo la pantalla para mantenerla más segura, pero es la encargada del Departamento de Investigación también, pero si quieres demostrarnos que no estas mintiendo, dinos todo, admite que lo que digo es cierto.

—Vamos pelirroja –la animo Pansy –atrévete a desmentir o a afirmar lo que dice Calvin.

—Soy la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa –observó al chico –también estoy a cargo del Departamento de Investigación y te falto decirles que soy la encargada del proyecto de análisis técnico o, claro, que iba a casarme con el Dirigente Principal de La Orden.

—Y trajiste eso al campamento –Pansy acusó a Draco –nos has puesto en peligro a todos.

—No, él no...

—Nadie te ha pedido que hables –la mano de Pansy se estrelló en la mejilla de Ginevra –eres una maldita perra asquerosa ¿sabes a cuantas personas has matado? –volvió a golpearla.

—Basta Pansy, todos aquí compartimos tu furia ¿no es así, Draco? –indagó Remus.

—Así es, asumo mi responsabilidad por traer esta clase de... –apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua, Remus Lupin le golpearía si se atrevía a insultarla, los modales, eran una buena muestra de humanidad.

—Debería dejarme golpearla hasta que...

—La violencia es innecesaria en algunos casos, Pansy –la chica guardó silencio mientras Ginevra observaba a la mujer que se abrió paso hasta ella –nosotros no somos como ellos, sólo nos defendemos y...

—Para encontrar la paz a veces se necesita usar la violencia –murmuró Ginevra.

—Eso es muy cierto, Srta. Weasley. Sólo cuando se pelea contra bestias por la paz, incluso, las bestias tienen oídos, entienden y escuchan, pero usted y esa organización que se hace llamar La Orden... Como una clara mofa de lo que somos.

—La Orden...

—Vamos a tomarla como nuestra presa... Ese uniforme muestra su alto cargo en el ámbito militar también, significa que entiende a la perfección el término tradición a la patria... Aunque su organización terminara con lo poco que la guerra nos dejó. Goyle, lleva a la Srta. Weasley a su nuevo hogar.

—Pido hablar con usted en privado –pidió.

—Hablar conmigo en privado –se burló la mujer –es un privilegio que pocos tienen, y que pocos ganan, usted no reúne ni la lástima ni la caridad, que serían las últimas causas por las cuales hablaría, usted, esperara a que el consejo busque un día adecuado para su juicio, pero me temo si me adelanto a los hechos y a la evidencia que nos han presentado en su contra, la resolución final será la sentencia de muerte –anunció provocando algarabía en todos los rebeldes presentes.

 

Un tipo alto y gordo la sujetó del brazo derecho torciéndolo en la espalda, después sujetó su otro brazo y la sometió por completo, arrancó el resto de las horquillas en su cabello.

 

—Te daré la oportunidad de que seas tú quien examine si tiene más armas en ella –murmuró el tipo levantándola con facilidad y acercándola a Draco.

—Yo me haré cargo, Goyle –murmuró Pansy con una sonrisa.

 

La examinó con cautela, le quito los tacones, rompió las mangas de la blusa, el cuello, le quitó los aretes, una sortija, la medalla que tenía y una pulsera.

 

—No somos rateros –la golpeo en la oreja –ni creas que alguien de aquí desea algo que perteneció a una bestia asquerosa como tú.

—Por favor –suplicó –la pulsera no.

—Lo siento –sonrío y arrojó todo al fuego.

 

Caminó hasta Draco, que pasó su brazo por sus hombros mientras ella rodeo sus caderas para luego jalar su rostro para besarlo.

 

—No te preocupes mi amor, así son, manipuladores por naturaleza... Pero deberíamos dar por perdida la vida de Nott –se encogió de hombros haciendo que Draco se tensara al escucharla decir eso —deberías ponerte una playera, andar semidesnudo te provocará que te enfermes, ya no estás acostumbrado al mal clima y a la mala vida.

—Tienes razón –la soltó y regreso hasta la maltrecha tienda de campaña improvisada.

 

Se talló el rostro lleno de frustración, no podía creer que le hubiese visto la cara de idiota con algo así, todo este tiempo pudo matarla y no lo hizo, todo este tiempo le hizo creer que era un misterio su misión, hizo que su propia organización atentara contra ella para hacerle creer el espectáculo, era un idiota, no iba a perdonarse si algo le pasaba a Nott o a cualquiera de los que había en el campamento.


	14. Una Sentencia Inequívoca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabiendo que Ginevra resultó culpable de toda acusación de traición, es sentenciada a muerte, y el encargado de hacerlo es nada más y nada menos que Draco, pero sabiendo y corriendo el riesgo, con la ayuda de su mentor y amigo Remus y Luna, sacan a Ginevra del campamento.

El hombre al que la mujer llamó Goyle, la sujetó del cabello y la arrastró hasta un bonito árbol, si no se equivocaba, era un sauce llorón, era el único árbol bajo esas rocas que parecían que con cualquier brisa por suave que fueran caerían en picada hacía el árbol.

 

Cayó de bruces sobre el lodo cuando la aventó. Había un poste de concreto puro, que le llegaba al hombro al hombre, había una cadena lo suficiente larga como para que rodeara medio sauce, le colocó la cadena con las esposas y le sonrió arrogante el hombre.

 

—Te sentirás como en casa –se burló –como la cerda que eres –volvió a empujarla haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero.

 

No dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a verlo alejarse, su caminar era engreído, pero algo le decía que si las cosas hubiesen sido completamente diferentes, Goyle pudo verse muy valiente por ser el encargado de llevarla ahí, pero… si hubiese sido atrapado por La Orden, estaría llorando y probablemente se hubiese meado en sus pantalones.

 

oOo

 

Luna observó a Draco, se suponía que estaba vigilando, pero sabía que su mente estaba junto a la chica encadenada al sauce, Pansy también observaba a Draco y su semblante ausente, cosa que la hizo enfadar, Luna sentía pena por ambas chicas, la primera por ser encadenada al sauce, una vez la habían castigado y Remus le había encadenado al lodo, no había sido la experiencia más bonita de su vida y eso que sólo había pasado tres horas ahí, no se imaginaba una cantidad más grande, ya que siempre solían tardarse en programar los juicios, así que máximo, estaría atada una semana, sino es que dos.

 

—Draco –lo reprendió Pansy, pero el rubio ni siquiera le prestó atención.

 

Luna tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no reírse de la expresión de su amiga, estaba celosa y furiosa, al inicio ella misma la había convencido de que sólo era su imaginación, pero… hoy se había sorprendido al ver que la intuición de Pansy era bastante buena, y… a pesar de que en un inicio permitió las pequeñas venganzas de Pansy para con la pelirroja, ahora estaba en un lugar neutro, y si tenía que elegir un bando, elegiría el de Draco y su pelirroja, porque… la chica tenía que ser diferente a lo que todo mundo pensaba ahora, al lograr enamorar a Draco, que difícilmente, ponía sus ojos en otras mujeres.

 

— ¿Puedes cubrirme? –le preguntó a Luna y esta asintió.

—Draco –lo sujetó Pansy –no vas a ir con ella ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño –la próxima vez que la vea, quiero que sea cuando su cuerpo esté sin vida colgado –soltó furioso.

—Bien –asintió más tranquila la chica.

—Intenta no tardarte, Remus vendrá a ver que todo esté en orden en media hora.

—No me tardaré.

 

Desapareció por la cueva, y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una parte alejada, pero aun así, podía ver a la pelirroja atada, siempre los vigilaban desde ese punto, para que no pudiesen verlos pero ellos sí, para ver si estaban intentando escapar, pero Ginevra estaba sentada sobre el lodo, con la vista baja, sabiendo que no podía tener la cabeza erguida, porque no había nada de dignidad en lo que había hecho, le había mentido, se había ganado su confianza para que la llevara ahí, y era la persona más peligrosa sobre todo el país, y había arriesgado todo, por una basura como ella.

 

Avanzó hasta la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, estaba sentada, revisando un par de cosas, le sonrió apenada en cuanto lo vio.

 

—Me alegro que estés vivo y aquí, no te preocupes, no te acusaremos por traición, si es por lo que estás aquí.

— ¿Por qué le crees a Covín? –preguntó.

—Calvin –corrigió la mujer –le creo porque he corroborado yo misma la información, el chico no ha dicho nada que nuestros hermanos en Londres no me informaran, a eso fui, Draco, a saber qué tan peligrosa era ella, de no ser la gran cosa, le hubiese permitido unirse a nosotros, claro, con sus pruebas de lealtad y todo, pero vaya sorpresa, su archivo personal en el sistema aparece como Confidencial.

—Ella dijo que era porque estaban…

—Verás, Draco, el hecho de que el archivo de Dolores Umbridge apareciera como si no fuese nada, me pareció curioso, ellos sólo protegen a las personas importantes, como ella, el profesor Dumbledore, el Dirigente Principal y el Gran Canciller ¿sabes por qué sólo esos perfiles son los únicos privados?

—No –admitió.

—El Gran Canciller, cabeza principal de La Orden, Dirigente Principal, suplente del Gran Canciller, y luego está la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa ¿Por qué Ginevra confidencial, si Dolores era la jefa? –Sonrió –esa chica es bastante joven, incluso más que tú, y tiene uno de los tres puestos más grandes en el gobierno.

—Es demasiado inteligente –justificó Draco.

—Claro que lo es, es tan importante y aun así, logró convencerte de que era una simple pasante de laboratorio, es una maravillosa actriz, ahora pregúntate ¿en qué más te engañó?

—Ella salvó mi vida –le informó.

—Y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ello –admitió –pero no voy a perdonarle la vida.

— ¿Cuándo será el juicio? –preguntó.

—Aun no lo sé, Remus y yo tenemos que acomodar el caso y los cargos por los cuales es acusada, nos tomará una semana, tal vez dos, pero no esperamos que exceda más que eso, y por favor, Draco, te lo suplico, no intervengas en eso.

—No lo haré, confío ciegamente en los ideales que perseguimos, profesora, jamás me atrevería a desacatar una orden de usted y mucho menos una sentencia por parte del consejo.

—Bien… y si no estás aquí para apelar a mi bondad ¿Qué haces?

—Quiero que me dé permiso para ir en busca de Theodore.

—Es cierto, Theodore no regresó contigo –frunció el ceño –bien, pero esa expedición irá en cuanto tengamos un veredicto.

—De acuerdo –asintió y salió de la oficina sin decir más.

 

oOo

 

Luna se detuvo a un metro de la pelirroja, su turno había acabado, ya era de noche y Draco jamás permitía que las mujeres vigilaran de noche, así que ya la habían relevado.

 

—No es un lugar cómodo ¿cierto? –Le sonrió cuando Ginevra levantó la vista –Remus me encadenó tres horas ahí, por insubordinación, fue lo peor que me ha pasado.

—No es tan incómodo, a decir verdad –se encogió de hombros –el lodo le da un poco de tortura, lo mantienen fresco, y eso te mantiene fresco a ti, en la época de calor, debe ser una maravilla estar aquí.

—Pero no es época de calor, el clima está enfriando.

—Lo sé… no quiero sonar grosera, porque sin duda es amable de tu parte que vengas pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería charlar contigo –se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, Luna era una chica unos centímetros más baja que ella, su cabello platinado le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, era esbelta, pero atlética, y sin duda era amable y encantadora –eso es todo, después de todo, lograste engañar a mi hermano.

— ¿En verdad son hermanos? –Preguntó.

—No, él es Malfoy, yo soy Lovegood –se encogió de hombros –pero me trata como tal, siempre ha tenido debilidad por cuidar a las chicas indefensas, Remus lo crío de esa manera, un buen caballero siempre defiende a los débiles, las mujeres y los niños, su debilidad, sin duda es la debilidad de los demás ¿tonto, no es cierto?

—Admirable, a decir verdad, hay pocas personas que piensan en los demás antes que en sí mismo, lo he visto mucho en donde crecí.

—Estás enamorada de él ¿cierto? Es la única teoría que encaja en mi mente, porque… siendo tan inteligente como Draco presumía que eras… no hubieses accedido a venir aquí, sabías desde un inicio que la profesora jamás hablaría contigo y que terminarías muerta por traición, y aun así, viniste.

—En realidad quería que tu líder accediera a hablar conmigo, no estoy aquí como una persona de La Orden, sino más bien como Ginevra Weasley, una ciudadana más.

—Es imposible para un nido rebelde separar esas cosas, has sentenciado a más inocentes a la horca en el último año.

—Lo sé y no ha sido fácil, como tampoco es fácil mandar personas inocentes a la muerte, pero hay cosas que se tienen que hacer, Luna.

—Ya veo –sonrió divertida.

 

Eso era lo que había enamorado a Draco, su personalidad tranquila y sus ideales, tal vez, ellos peleaban en bandos enemigos, pero ambos tenían sus ideales fuertes e infranqueables, las palabras de Ginevra hacían que cualquier persona se pusiera a pensar más allá de lo que la guerra era. Y a Draco siempre le había gustado pensar, que alguien, dentro de La Orden, realmente le importaba todo el mal que hacían, y esa persona era una chica bonita, delicada y frágil, todas las cualidades que a él le fascinaban, aunque no lo admitiera, era por eso que había salvado a Pansy, era por eso que se había enamorado de Pansy, porque él seguía viendo a esa niña frágil y temerosa que salvó en Westbury… pero se topó con alguien que necesitaba más de él, en todos los aspectos.

 

—Siempre hay que sacrificar lo que más amas por el bien común.

— ¿Y qué es lo que más amas, Ginevra? –la observó Luna.

—Por el contrario a lo que tus amigos piensan, no tengo nada mío –sonrió –lo poco que me queda, y a la vez, es lo más grande que tengo, es la amistad de un chico llamado Neville Longbottom, pero creo que pronto lo conocerás.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –frunció el ceño.

—A Neville jamás le preocupó rebelarse a mis órdenes, a pesar de mi alto cargo, siempre estuvo para mí, arrastrándome de vuelta al suelo, cuando una amistad es así, sabes que es sincera, entonces puedes pedir lo que sea, y no hay nada que rompa eso –sonrió –le pedí a Neville que ayudara a tu amigo Theodore Nott a volver aquí, sin importar más, de igual manera he traído a tu hermano de vuelta.

—Creo que es estúpido –musitó la rubia –sacrificarlo todo por alguien que sin duda va a darte la espalda…

—Es un poco más complicado que eso, Luna, tengo una misión, sin duda, pero… hay veces, que las ordenes que tienes que seguir y tus sentimientos están en constante fricción, en constante pelea, y siempre hay que hacerle caso a algo, y no siempre la razón está en la lógica –sonrió –hay veces, que tienes que sacrificarte por lo que amas. Y no hay muchas personas dispuestas a hacer algo así –Luna se limpió las lágrimas que estaba por derramar.

—Estás aquí, atada y dispuesta a morir por él ¿no es cierto? Porque podrías escaparte, lo sé, has tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer un análisis, como esos que tanto hacen los de ustedes, escapar y dejarlo a él afrontar sus acciones.

—Sólo lo engañé, no es su culpa.

—Claro que es su culpa, que lo adore como un hermano no hace que no vea sus propios errores, créeme, Theo siempre lo dice, que el amor no te ciegue, saber de qué son capaces las personas siempre te mantiene tranquilo, porque no te sorprenderás de sus acciones, no esperes nada de nadie…

—Así no te decepcionarás cuando no hagan lo que esperabas –completó.

—Exacto, permaneces aquí, porque de no hacerlo, sabes que lo condenarán a él a muerte ¿cierto? Si tú escapas o si pasa algo, lo matarán a él, lo sabes.

—Nadie puede estar aquí, Luna –dijo la voz tranquila de Remus.

—Lo siento, Remus –sonrió la rubia.

—Me sorprende verte a ti, y no a Draco –admitió el hombre.

—Dudo que él se acerque, le ha dicho a Pansy que sólo quiere volver a verla cuando su cadáver esté colgado cerca del río –la miró con disculpa.

—Está bastante molesto entonces.

—No soporta las mentiras y las traiciones, no en las personas que confía.

—Así que hubo un momento en el que confió plenamente en ella.

—Así es –admitió Luna.

—Ve con los demás –ordenó.

 

Remus se quedó frente a ella, observándola atento, se acuclilló frente a ella y sonrió, en algunos aspectos, esa chica le recordaba a la mujer que él había amado, y sentía que el corazón iba a rompérsele cuando le dijera a Draco las cosas.

 

—Has sido sentenciada a muerte –afirmó el hombre –no habrá juicio alguno.

—Es una guerra, Sr. Lupin –le sonrió al ver la tristeza en su rostro –todos vamos a morir en algún momento, sin importar por quién luchemos.

—Es cierto –admitió –es triste ver morir a alguien tan joven, sólo eso.

—Sé lo que es condenar a alguien y verle morir, no tiene que describir la forma en la que ese escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo, y como la culpa le persigue el resto de los días, pero es una guerra, y todo se permite en ellas –sonrió.

 

La noche pasó lenta para muchos dentro del campamento, Luna observaba a Draco, que comía sólo porque no les permitían desperdiciar lo poco que tenían, pero sabía que por sus ganas, no estaría comiendo.

 

—Estás enamorado de ella ¿cierto? –lo interrogó aprovechando que Pansy se había ido a dormir.

—No sé de qué hablas –frunció el ceño.

—De que te enamoraste de esa chica –soltó frunciendo el ceño –a eso me refiero, Draco, te he visto observarla, jamás le has dedicado ese tipo de miradas a Pansy, he visto cómo te preocupas por ella, aunque lo disimulas muy bien con los demás ¿sabes por qué? Porque no te conocen como yo, puedo jurarte que Theo también sabe que estás enamorado de la pelirroja –reprochó –puedo jurarte que Remus también lo sospecha, porque has sido muy cuidadoso con él.

— ¿Quieres saber que siento por ella? Bien, te lo voy a decir, estoy hecho una maldita fiera, la odio, quiero que la sentencien a muerte, la quiero muerta, pasé tantos meses cuidando de ella, protegiéndola y no, jamás confió en mí como me hizo confiar en ella.

—Tal vez quería protegerte ¿no lo has pensado? –se burló.

—No, la ignorancia de ningún modo puede figurar como forma de protección, simple y sencillo, Luna, ella merece la muerte, me hizo traerla aquí, ¿para qué? Para informar a los suyos y que vinieran a masacrarnos.

—Estás furioso –musitó.

—Sí, mi sangre está hirviendo de la furia que tengo hacía ella, todo ese…

—Sólo puedes enfadarte de esa forma con alguien a quien realmente amas, Draco, estás enfadado porque sabes que si hubiese confiado en ti su posición, hubieses hecho más cosas por mantenerla más protegida ¿eso es lo que te molesta, no? –se burló –que jamás te dijo que realmente estaba en la mira de todos los rebeldes, de saberlo, hubieses estado fuera de su puerta, es más, hubieses estado al pie de su cama cuidando de ella, pero no, pensaste que nadie le intentaría dañar, por eso bajaste un poco la guardia, por eso estás furioso, porque tal vez tus descuidos le hubiesen hecho perder la vida, no me engañas, Draco, te conozco muy bien, estás completamente enamorado de ella, esa furia, no es más que pasión desbordada, porque no puedes tenerla de las formas que quieres hacerlo.

 

—Sin duda has perdido un tornillo, _Lunática ­_ –musitó, haciéndola sonreír, sólo la llamaba así cuando le daba la razón, pero lo más probable, es que ni siquiera él supiera que había admitido sus sentimientos por Ginevra.

 

Luna bajó la vista, Ginevra iba a morir por él, y él… iba a morir después de eso, no sabía que hacer por ayudarlos, y deseaba que Nott estuviera ahí, el sabría qué hacer.

 

oOo

 

Remus observó a Draco a lo lejos, se suponía que tenía que estar vigilando, pero estaba tan distraído, que incluso un recién nacido podría degollarlo.

 

—Deberías hablar con él, Remus –lo animó Minerva.

—No sabría qué decirle, él no va a creerme nada en ese momento.

—Lo conoces mejor que nadie, eres como un padre para él, le entrenaste y le enseñaste que las personas son peores que las armas, él estaba tan confiado de poder leer a las personas que ahora piensa que todo lo que creyó aprender de ti, fue mentira, que jamás lo aprendió por mucho que te esforzaste por instruirlo bien.

—Admito que sé que está confundido, Minerva –la observó por encima de su hombro y le sonrío –ustedes las mujeres no son las únicas complicadas, el dilema interno de Draco no es que a ella le fuese muy fácil engañarlo, en este momento, lo que se está preguntando es otra cosa.

— ¿Y qué es esa pregunta tan complicada? –lo observó.

—Es una que implica un millón más, se está preguntando si el convivir con ella tantos meses no fue nada como para que no confiara en él, se está preguntando si La Orden no tomó más de él que lo que él tomó de La Orden, y comienza la ira con la siguiente, se pregunta ¿por qué le afecta que el veredicto este puesto sobre la mesa? ¿Por qué la muerte de Ginevra Weasley lo deja así de inquieto? –Minerva sonrío.

—De no estar en la Orden por tanto tiempo, no le inquietaría mucho ¿no es cierto? De ser otra personalidad dentro de La Orden tampoco, dime algo, Remus, de ser Dolores Umbridge la que estuviera encadenada en el lodo ¿haría algo al respecto?

—No movería ni un dedo –admitió el hombre.

—En conclusión –pidió, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Está enamorado de Ginevra Weasley.

—Pídele a Draco que la mate –ordenó Minerva y se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué él? –se giró hasta la mujer.

—Porque voy a probar la lealtad de nuestro hijo –negó –lo quiero como un hijo, más de que si lo fuera, y si no es capaz de terminar con el problema de raíz, por mucho que se le quiera, podría poner en desequilibrio toda la ventaja que tenemos.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Quiero ver las agallas que tiene –negó –quiero saber que tanto fue lo que La Orden tomó de él, pero lo más importante, quiero saber. Cuanto ha pasado a formar parte de él Ginevra Weasley.

—Ya sabes la respuesta –se burló Remus.

—En ese caso, tenemos a dos traidores a la patria en el campamento, y es mejor exterminar al mal de raíz.

 

Ginevra levantó la vista, la pequeña niña estaba hincada frente a ella, con un pedazo café entre las manos, se lo extendió y ella lo tomo con una débil sonrisa.

 

—Es pan –musitó la niña –debes estar acostumbrada a algo mejor, pero... Es todo lo que tengo.

—No puedo aceptarlo –le devolvió el pan pero la niña no lo tomó.

— ¿A caso es muy poca cosa para que alguien tan _importante_ para la patria lo tome?

—No puedo quitarte algo que te hace más falta a ti –Ginny sujetó las manos de la pequeña y deposito el pan en sus manos –yo ya soy una chica grande –hizo un gesto a la niña que la hizo reír divertida –te lo agradezco, pero me sentiría más feliz si lo comieras tú, yo no voy a necesitarlo dentro de poco.

—Ve con tu madre, Kristin –ordenó Draco.

—La pulsera –comentó Kristin –era de un material poco brillante, se consumió en la fogata... aunque intenté salvarla ¿Era especial?

—Demasiado –se apretó la falda bajando el rostro.

— ¿Quién te lo dio? –Kristin volvió en sus pasos y se hinco frente a Ginny.

—Mi madre –se mordió el labio para evitar llorar –era un poco más pequeña que tú, me lo obsequio en mi cumpleaños, pero está bien.

—No, no está bien –negó la niña –era especial para ti.

—Te diré un secreto –le dijo intentando sonar normal pero le falló la voz –mi tía una vez me dijo que mientras más cosas importantes tienes, más daño puede hacerte la gente, pero mi profesor me dijo que era mentira, que las personas pueden tomar lo que más amas para dañarte, es cierto, usarlo en tu contra y volver algo que amas en algo malo, pero nadie podrá arrancarte de tu corazón el recuerdo de lo que amas.

—Ve con tu madre, Kristin –volvió a repetir Draco.

—Sí –le contestó a Draco y se alejó corriendo.

 

Ginevra cerró los ojos, tenía que esperar a estar sola para poder llorar tranquila, esa pulsera era literalmente lo único que tenía de su madre, y se había quemado, destruido por culpa de sus descuidos, suspiró resignada y observó a Draco, que estaba de pie a medio metro de ella, así que se puso de pie, no iba a darles el lujo de quebrarla, tomaría toda aquella fuerza que no tenía, para no quebrarse.

 

—Debe estar muy feliz de que los puestos cambiaran ¿no es así?

—No. Aquí. En la resistencia, no somos unos malditos desalmados sin piedad, si estás aquí atada es porque con tus acciones te lo has ganado, has condenado a más hombres que nadie a la muerte en este último año ¿lo sabes?

—No soy estúpida, conozco mejor que nadie los cargos por los cuales soy prisionera –le otorgó una mirada distante, como si todos esos meses juntos jamás hubiesen existido y se acabaran de conocer apenas ese día –y si quieres, puedo recitarte el nombre de cada una de las personas a las cuales condené, el método que elegí según sus crímenes y como gritaban.

— ¡Te mataría yo mismo con mis propias manos! –la sujetó del cuello de forma violenta, cosa que era totalmente fuera de su carácter, la espalda de Ginny se estrelló contra el árbol que había detrás de ella –eres el ser más despreciable sobre la tierra, mereces sufrir la muerte más cruel –se acercó más a ella, levantó el rostro de la chica y él se agachó un poco. Tragó saliva al verle, los ojos chocolate brillaron pero no había gota de miedo, la respiración de Draco se agitó al sentir su propio aliento en los labios de la pelirroja.

—Nunca has tenido el valor de hacerlo –le retó –hubieses podido llegar con mi cabeza, ser un gran héroe ¿y que eres a cambio? –Sonrío –sólo eres un mal chiste, _Draco Malfoy_.

—Te mataría en este momento si no fuese porque tu juicio está siendo programado, pero todos sabemos que terminaras muerta.

—No te detengas –Draco la soltó cuando Remus lo animó –no habrá juicio. El consejo deliberó que las pruebas son contundentes.

— ¿Qué? –Remus sonrío ante la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro de Draco.

—Te sorprendes, como si pensaras que se le fuese a perdonar y suplicar que se uniera a nuestras filas.

—Solo pensé que se le haría un juicio justo, a diferencia de...

—Minerva ha decidido que sea por tu mano –observó a la pelirroja que no perdió los estribos, que escuchó tranquila y solemne su condena –hace un momento expresaste el deseo de matarla con tus propias manos, no se ha estipulado un método, queda a tu consideración.

— ¿Por qué yo?

—Minerva consideró que eras la persona más correcta aquí, después de todo lo que has estado deseando desde que supongo la pusieron a tu cargo –se giró y se alejó un poco –el cuerpo sin vida deberá ser presentado para ser enviado a la Orden a más tardar mañana a esta hora, mientras tanto, se le obligará permanecer en ayuno absoluto.

—Morir por una buena causa es mejor que morir por nada –suspiró Ginevra alejándose un poco de Draco.

 

oOo

 

Avanzó enfadado, no podía creer que Remus lo echara para hablar con ella, era la primera vez en años que Remus John Lupin le ordenaba a Draco que se fuera, jamás, ni cuando hablaba con la profesora McGonagall hacia eso, y ahora... De la nada, lo echaba.

 

—Estás enojado –murmuró Pansy.

—Remus se quedó hablando con Ginevra.

— ¿Y por qué te molesta eso? –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Porque me echó, jamás lo había hecho.

—Tal vez quería ver qué tan _señorita_ realmente es, es un hombre, y tú más que nadie tiene esos instintos muy despiertos –se pegó a él siendo muy bien recibida –ves a que me refiero –gruñó –te he extrañado tanto, Draco –lo besó –y por tus ganas, tú la pasaste muy solo allá.

—Bastante solo, pensando en ti en cada momento –la besó de forma desesperada.

 

Cayeron en el duro suelo en la maltrecha tienda de campaña, las manos de Draco iban de un rincón a otro del cuerpo de Pansy, sus labios estaban pegados a la piel de la chica, mientras ella le daba más acceso de su cuerpo, separó las piernas permitiendo el acceso libre para él, se quitó la playera negra dejando sus pechos al descubierto para Draco, que sonrío, realmente había extrañado eso.

 

Besó el cuello de Pansy y su nariz se hundió en el cabello azabache, cerró los ojos y la sujetó de la nuca mientras se adentraba en ella.

 

Abrió los ojos cuando ella comenzó a gemir a causa de las fuertes embestidas de él, el cabello lo tenía aun en el rostro y se tensó completamente cuando sus ojos le jugaron una mala pasada al volver el color azabache en un rojo pasión.

 

— _Draco_ –gimió Pansy. Pero él escuchó la voz de Ginevra gemir su nombre.

 

Apresuró las embestidas un poco más, jamás lo había hecho y a pesar de que le parecía incorrecto pensar en otra mientras estaba con su novia, lo hizo, continuó con el vaivén. Preguntándose si realmente la voz de Ginevra sonaría así al gemir su nombre en el sexo.

 

—Voy a matarla –le confesó a su novia después de un rato.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio y pasó su dedo índice sobre los pectorales de éste trazando líneas imaginarias.

—Remus me lo dijo, que la profesora McGonagall decidió que fuera yo quien matara a Ginevra.

—Así vengaras a nuestros amigos muertos, Draco –lo besó.

—Por cinco meses estuve cuidando de ella, cuidando de su vida, para que irónicamente. Sea yo quien la mate. No sé cómo voy a hacerlo.

—Se piadoso, pero no tanto, que sea suave, y lento.

—No lo sé...

—Asfíxiala –sonrío –ve como poco a poco sus ojos pierden vida y como pelea por un poco más de aire. De la misma forma que nuestros amigos murieron en la horca... Pero ten el privilegio de hacerlo con tus manos.

—La mataré en la madrugada –dijo decidido y besó la frente de Pansy.

 

Tomó sus cigarrillos y salió a fumar cuando se le hizo insoportable quedarse ahí, con sus bonitos ojos chocolate en su mente, con su rostro pálido y bello, con las pecas esparcidas por su fina nariz y sus labios delgados y rosas, con la sensación de la piel suave y tersa de su largo cuello, del contacto y la cercanía, sabia como se sentía tocarla, sobre la ropa, pero aun así sus manos habían dibujado el contorno de su esbelta y bien hecha figura.

 

—Estás acabado ¿cierto? –se burló Lupin.

—No sé de qué hablas –gruñó.

—No soy idiota, sé lo que convivir con una mujer tan guapa como Ginevra Weasley por mucho tiempo ocasiona. Sólo ten un poco de cuidado, no me has mirado directamente a los ojos. Y has sido precavido, no sé cuál es, dime, tengo teorías, la primera es que te sientes un poco atraído sexualmente por ella, la segunda y por lo poco que vi hace unas horas: has pasado tanto tiempo en celibato que buscas sólo a una mujer, la tercera: estas obsesionado... Tal vez no así, sino más bien, quieres estar entre las piernas de Ginevra por tres cosas: una: deseo, pasión o dos: porque te es atractiva la idea de que es imposible de cierta forma, y la última y no menos importante, realmente te estas enamorando de ella.

—Tienes una buena imaginación, ahora sé porque vamos a la cabeza en la guerra, usas tu gran imaginación para crear defensa.

—También fui joven, y amé, Draco, mientras no comiences a pensar en ella estando con Pansy, estas a salvo, de lo contrario. Espero que no la llames Ginevra por accidente.

 

Tomó un baño en el río, se vistió lo más cómodo que pudo y fue hasta donde estaba Ginevra prisionera, eran las cuatro cuarenta y seis de la mañana, y tenía que hacerlo.

 

Se detuvo a medio metro, estaba dormida, con el cabello sucio a causa del lodo, usaba sus brazos como almohada y estaba acostada en posición fetal, estaba temblando, tenía frío.

 

Se levantó asustada cuando él dio un paso decidido para despertarla, se puso de pie y se refugió en el árbol, no lo había reconocido en un inicio.

 

—Es usted –hizo su cabello hacia atrás –bastante bien, pero le faltó un poco más de fuerza en la pisada y posiblemente si muero de un infarto.

—Mi novia pidió otra forma.

—Tiene las ideas un poco movidas ¿lo había notado?

—Vio una masacre, lo considero dentro de los límites su demencia.

—Usted debe de estar loco igual –se encogió de hombros –no me importa cómo quiere que me mate, hágalo, podré dejar esta estúpida platica por fin.

 

Avanzó hasta ella y la sujetó del cuello, pero no ejerció presión, dejó que sus dedos sintieran la suave piel debajo de ellos.

 

—Me odiará aún más —sujetó la mano izquierda de Draco un segundo sin decir nada –pero si planea asfixiarme hasta matarme necesitara ambas manos –colocó la mano de Draco en su cuello –las personas tienden a defenderse y luchar por una bocanada de aire –sonrío –admito que eligió bien el método, es peor que la horca –se tensó cuando la escucho decir eso –el cuello se rompe la mayoría de las veces cuando el cuerpo cae y la cuerda jala tratando de evitar la caída y se fractura, otras veces dura unos segundos, sin embargo... La asfixia es diferente.

— ¿Por qué lo es? ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?

—Porque hay alguien frente a ti, sabes que si logras deshacerte de él podrás volver a tener tu suministro de aire, pero no es así, mientras que por la horca mueres porque se te rompe el cuello, por la asfixia mueres a causa de un fallo general, puedes morir de un paro cardiorrespiratorio a causa de que el cerebro no tiene suministro de aire, puede ser de cinco a ocho minutos, pierdes movilidad en extremidades y la lucha porque te suelten hace que tu poco aire se termine —lo sujetó de las muñecas y cerró más las manos entorno a su propio cuello –intentaré no luchar –sonrío –se lo juro.

 

Abrió las piernas un poco y se acercó a ella y cortó el suministro de aire de Ginevra, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás después de unos segundos, sus manos y pies se movieron involuntariamente y recordó cuando Quirrell la estaba asfixiando, Ginevra golpeaba la mano equivocada, golpeaba la mano de la pistola.

 

Ginny cayó de rodillas cuando la soltó, tosía desesperada, imaginaba el ardor que ocasionaba el oxígeno al entrar por sus vías respiratorias.

 

— ¡Es un idiota! –Le chilló –si no es de ese modo va a hacerlo, tiene que.

—No voy a hacerlo –se alejó.

—Van a matarnos a los dos si no lo hace, tiene que hacerlo.

—No es algo de hacer, sino de querer –negó, frustrado de su propia debilidad por ella, por saberla segura.

—Bien –se puso de pie –tendré que hacerlo yo.

 

Draco la observó confundido, del dobladillo de la falda sacó una cosa extraña plateada y flexible.

 

— ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Un método usado por los soldados de la Orden, Neville me lo dio la noche antes de que le pidiera que pasara lo que pasara, me jurara por sus padres y por nuestra amistad y por mí, que sacaría a Theodore del complejo.

 

La observó confundido y sorprendido, ella había buscado la forma de sacar a Nott del complejo, observó sus dedos, esa cosa la había hecho como una pequeña pelotita brillosa.

 

— ¿Puedo saber qué hace?

—Al llegar a la tráquea se infla de tal forma que impide que el aire entre o salga, una vez que se infla la única forma en que vuelva a su tamaño es cuando consuma por completo el oxígeno del cuerpo –sonrío –Neville me dio la idea, yo la desarrolle –se encogió de hombros y la echó en su boca.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

 

Le sonrío, y cayó al suelo, la sujetó cuando comenzó a sacudirse, ahora entendía porque los soldados sufrían ese tipo de ataques cuando eran capturados y serían interrogados.

 

La sujetó en brazos y apretó su estómago, Neville había usado esa maniobra con un soldado una vez, tenía un ataque y... Tal vez el idiota había creído que ese tipo de cosas no funcionan.

 

Ginevra escupió algo, sus pulmones volvieron a jalar oxigeno de una forma desesperada, pero aun así la dejó inconsciente.

 

—Eres una tonta –sonrío y la recostó en el suelo.

 

Uso la horquilla que se había dejado la vez que Quirrell la había dejado inconsciente y abrió las esposas, negó abatido y la tomo en brazos, esta vez estaba eligiéndola a ella, traicionando a Remus, que era un padre para él, a la profesora McGonagall que era como una madre, a sus amigos, y dejando a su novia, por todo lo que odiaba.

 

La eligió a ella. A Ginevra. Aunque eso significara. Elegir a la Orden.


	15. Verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya lejos del campamento, Ginevra le pide a Draco que le ayude a llegar hasta Westbury, y que estando ahí, le dirá la verdad que se le ha estado ocultando en la Resistencia, motivado por unos sentimientos inquietantes que comienza a sentir por ella y conocer la verdad, acepta llevarla.

La respiración de la pelirroja seguía siendo casi imperceptible, así que la colocó en el suelo, hizo que los brazos inertes de ella rodearan su cuello, para sentir esa nítida respiración en el cuello, tenía que asegurarse de que siguiera viva.

 

—La mataste –la voz suave de Luna lo espantó.

—Demonios, Luna, casi haces que la suelte –frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero… no importa mucho si está muerta ¿no crees?

—Sigue viva, no iba a matarla, la muy… tonta lo intentó sola –soltó haciendo que la rubia sonriera –su respiración es demasiado imperceptible y…

—Iré por Remus, la harás pasar por muerta, dirás que como eres el que mejor conoce La Orden, la dejarás sobre su cama sin que nadie se dé cuenta –sonrió –si Remus piensa que está muerta…

—Ve, antes de que despierte y Luna… siento involucrarte en esta traición.

—Eres mi hermano, Draco ¿crees que no te ayudaría a salvar la vida de la chica que amas? –sonrió.

—Yo amo a Pansy –bramó –y ahora ve por Remus.

—Bien –se alejó corriendo.

 

Sus manos se cerraron más entorno a la cintura de la chica, hundió su nariz en el cuello, sus labios quedaron pegados a la clavícula y cuando sujetó su cabeza, y vio sus labios separados, invitándolo a besarlos, se acercó con la intención de no rechazar la oferta, pero la dejó sobre el suelo cuando escuchó los susurros de Luna.

 

—Veo que te animaste –sonrió Remus orgulloso –bien, ahora llévala a La Orden, y después de eso, le diré a Minerva que fuiste a buscar a Nott.

— ¿No piensas revisarla? –frunció el ceño Draco, no por enojo, sino por sorpresa.

—Lo hice ¿cierto, Luna? Estabas presente cuando me cercioré que la chica estuviera realmente muerta.

—Así es, los dos somos testigos de su muerte –sonrió Luna.

—Pero… ¿y Pansy? Le dije que…

—Me encargaré de Pansy, Draco, lo más importante ahora es _que lleves el cadáver de Ginevra Weasley al complejo de La Orden._

 

Draco atrapó las llaves de la vieja camioneta de Remus, así que sonrió agradecido, se agachó para tomar a la pelirroja en sus brazos y como no pesaba lo suficiente, avanzó rápido hacia la camioneta, no sin antes agradecerle tanto a Remus como a Luna.

 

— ¿Lo haces porque están enamorados, cierto? –Lo observó Luna.

—Lo hago, porque la verdad, ella es más de lo que hemos visto, vino aquí, sí, para evitar que asesinaran a Draco por traición, platiqué mucho con ella sus días aquí, no me parece la chica peligrosa que Minerva cree que es, eso es todo.

—Ginevra te dijo algo más que no vas a decirnos ¿cierto?

—Ella me dijo la verdad, eso es todo, le dije que le ayudaría a escapar, sin involucrar a Draco, porque eso le preocupaba, pero se negó, iba a aceptar su condena a muerte –observó a Luna.

—Me alegra que Draco encontrara a alguien como ella –sonrió Luna.

—Ella es demasiado importante en esta guerra, Luna, pero no de la manera tan mala como todos creen, por el contrario, algo me dice, que ella nos ayudará a la victoria, es por eso que me atreví a no seguir las órdenes que Minerva me dio.

—Sostendré tu mano si nos cuelgan –le sonrió tiernamente Luna y se alejó.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra abrió los ojos lentamente, le sorprendía el hecho de que seguía viva o al menos eso pensó, se removió un poco, y se alejó apresurada cuando algo se removió debajo de ella.

 

—Ya despertaste –murmuró Draco negándose a abrir los ojos, sus brazos seguían alrededor de la cintura de ella.

—Sí –colocó su mano en el pecho del chico, poniéndose roja al sentir los firmes músculos al tacto.

—Bien –contestó.

 

Estaba sentada sobre el regazo del rubio, y había estado durmiendo en su pecho, bueno, en realidad ese aroma tan agradable provenía de él, se quedó ahí, sin saber porque razón estaban en esa situación, porque ella había dormido sobre él, con su rostro en el cuello del ahora dormido rubio, sus manos no habían suavizado el amarre, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas ardieran como si estuviesen siendo víctima de un incendio.

 

—Deberías quitarte de encima de mi ¿no? ¿O es que mis piernas te parecen tan cómodas que no planeas quitarte?

—Debería soltarme en ese caso ¿no lo cree? –ni siquiera lo observó.

—Ah, te refieres a esto, la jaló más contra él, arrojándola de nuevo a su pecho –creo que te gusta –colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica para que no se alejara.

—Lamento desilusionarle, Malfoy, pero su cercanía me es incomoda.

—Su cercanía no me produce nada, Weasley –contraatacó –me es inclusive, por eso me tome el atrevimiento del acercamiento, porque usted no produce nada en mí, asco, podría ser.

—Me agrada parecerle asquerosa, así su novia no se enfadará –lo sujetó de los brazos –suélteme ahora.

 

Ginevra se bajó de la vieja camioneta que jamás había visto en su vida, se acomodó la falda que se había subido hasta sus muslos y se giró observando a su alrededor.

 

—Esto no es el campamento ¿dónde estamos? –lo observó

—Conduje todo un día, y aun así no despertó –frunció el ceño –necesitaba monitorear su respiración, según me dijo Luna, así que... Eso implicaba estar sobre usted, o usted sobre mí, y como es menos pesada –se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

—Gracias –sonrío.

—Le aclarare una cosa, no eres más mi superior –la señaló –salve tu vida... De nuevo. Así que eso en jerarquías me deja sobre ti –se aclaró la garganta al sopesar el doble sentido de sus palabras –dijiste que si la profesora McGonagall no me decía lo que ibas a decirle tú, en ese caso me confesarías la verdad, así que quiero la verdad para poderte abandonar aquí.

— ¿Dónde estamos? –Volvió a insistir –necesito que me lleves a Westbury y ahí te diré la verdad, tiene que ser un trato.

—No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo ¿te queda claro? Porque lo cierto es, Ginevra, que no confío en ti, y no seré un idiota para dejarme embaucar de nuevo.

—No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí.

—Guiarte a Westbury sin duda es una prueba de confianza implícita, eres un estorbo, la camioneta se quedó sin combustible, contigo... Tardaríamos un año en llegar a Westbury.

—Quieres la verdad, ese es el trato, y si me matas –contestó asustada cuando dio un paso decidido hasta ella –no vas a saberla, es tú decisión, no la mía, no me importa, iré a Westbury con o sin ti.

 

Se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

 

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde está, porque no vas por el camino indicado.

—Voy a rodear un poco el camino ¿sabe por qué? Por qué los suyos y los míos me buscan para asesinarme y si alguien se topa con esa camioneta, tomaran ese camino –señaló el indicado –y eso me da una ventaja de supervivencia, creí que Remus, se lo había enseñado, Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –frunció el ceño.

—Se lo dijo a los niños, un método de escape no siempre es seguir el camino correcto, sino el que le complique a tus perseguidores el seguirte –sonrío encogiéndose de hombros –tengo una mente brillante, para memorizar cosas, claro –continuo arruinando la burla que Draco estaba por hacer.

—No creo que sobrevivas sin mí en el camino a Westbury, es tú decisión –se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué es mi decisión, señor Malfoy? –frunció el ceño.

—Depende de tu honestidad –se acercó a ella.

— ¿En qué quiere que sea honesta? –se cuadro frente a él.

—Esa misma pregunta es la que le estoy haciendo, bien, no es una pregunta, pero tú comprendes a lo que me refiero.

 

Ginny sonrío, le divertía como Draco Malfoy pasaba de hablarle de usted a tú, a veces en la misma frase, otras veces, iba de una a otra fácilmente.

 

—Necesitas hacer una pregunta.

—Necesito tus pastillas.

—No tengo ninguna –se encogió de hombros.

—Iré contigo, pero... Te dejare en claro que...

—Sí, si la jerarquía...

—No confío en ti, hubo un momento en el que pensé que podría hacerlo, pero con lo que ha pasado en el campamento y con ese asunto que pudiste decirme, pero preferiste ocultar...

— ¿Qué hubiese cambiado si le hubiese dicho mi cargo? Lo único que hubiese cambiado, es que estaría muerta ahora.

—Eso no es verdad –respondió furioso.

— ¡Claro que es verdad! Usted hubiese dejado que Quirrell me matara en esa ocasión o la siguiente, no importaba –fue hasta él furiosa –no contó con la maldita mala suerte que tengo para sobrevivir, pero esa clase de suertes siempre se terminan, y podrás ser muy feliz cuando eso pase, cuando me muera o alguien me mate, incluso ahora, no puedo estar segura que no me matará o que no dejará que alguien más lo haga.

—Es un riesgo que tomar, así como yo, viajar con una mentirosa, cruel... Con un... Desperdicio que se hace llamar persona.

 

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, Draco Malfoy tenía esa facilidad de herirla siempre con sus palabras, y es que tenía razón, de otra forma no podrían lastimarla, lo escuchó ir hasta la camioneta y sacar algunas cosas, después la siguió, tranquilizándola completamente, iban a hacer el viaje juntos hasta Westbury, pero las cosas no serían ni de lejos, lo que fue el trayecto al campamento, él nunca iba a perdonarle que le hubiese mentido de esa forma.

 

—Tengo que preguntarlo ¿tienes alguna otra clase de idioteces en ti? Como esa que te tragaste, sólo para saber.

—Sí, y no son idioteces, hay personas como yo, que prefieren morir en sus términos...

—Como cobardes –corrigió.

—Sí, soy una cobarde, si eso quiere, pero no soy como usted, no entiendo porque esta tan enfadado por la mentira –lo observó.

—Porque usted no siente nada, es por eso que no entiende mi ira, la lleve al campamento, poniendo en peligro a _la única mujer que amo_ –su mirada se volvió intensa –todas las personas que me importan en el mundo están en ese campamento, y a ti no te importa nada ni nadie.

—Cierto, pero tal vez no tengo a nadie que me importe porque los suyos me arrebataron todo, a mis padres y...

—Tú te has vengado muy bien, matando a muchos inocentes.

—Cierto –suspiró –pero sigo prefiriendo morir en mis términos que en manos de un loco, cree que soy una inútil, débil y estúpida, y es cierto, pero aun así, ser torturada hasta la muerte, no es algo que me entusiasme, y creo que eso es más estúpido ¿para qué dejar que alguien disfrute con tu dolor, tu miedo y tus debilidades? No señor Malfoy, tendría que ser muy importante para dejar que eso ocurra.

—Se ama más de lo que pensé –se burló.

— ¿Cuánto se ama a usted mismo? Se necesita estar muy cómodo en la propia piel, para poder amar a alguien al grado de hacer lo que sea por protegerle, y por la forma en la que ama a Pansy, creo que está muy cómodo en su piel, tal vez nunca se ha detenido a pensar en los hombres que ha matado.

—Estamos en guerra –soltó.

—Es la excusa más barata que he escuchado, las personas suelen justificar los actos más crueles con esa frase, _estamos en guerra_ , sí, claro que estamos en guerra, pero... ¿en la guerra de quién? Porque soy yo el que tengo que salir a matar o a morir, si no es mi guerra, peleamos siempre por y para alguien, no le ha pasado por la cabeza que, tal vez uno, sólo uno de los soldados a los que mató, estaba temeroso, no quería salir, y matar a alguien, también ha dejado familias destrozadas, ustedes no son los únicos masacrados, creo que lo sabe, siempre se hay dos partes en la guerra, ambos capaces de matar, no hay gran diferencia.

 

Siguió avanzando, por fortuna, Draco no continuó molestándola, así que pudo relajarse, observó al chico, traía una mochila sobre sus hombros, cosa que le hizo sorprenderse ¿qué podría traer?

 

— ¿Y la mochila? –preguntó.

—Trae lo necesario ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad –negó –solo curiosidad.

—Pues ya que compartiré las cosas con usted, debería cargarla un rato –se acercó a ella y la puso sobre sus hombros, deteniéndola cuando se fue hacia atrás.

—Vaya que pesa –se quejó.

—Lo mínimo –sonrío.

 

De saber que usaría la pregunta para burlarse, no hubiese preguntado nada.

 

oOo

 

El lugar estaba completamente tranquilo, Pansy vigilaba atenta, quería ser la que viera a Draco regresar, y es que lo había visto tan inquieto desde que le habían dicho que Ginevra era la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, y después, cuando le habían dicho que él se encargaría de matarla, y desde que Remus le había informado que se había ido a dejar el cadáver de la chica al complejo y después ir por Nott, tenía el presentimiento de que la pelirroja no estaba muerta, y que Draco había traicionado todo, sobretodo su amor.

 

—No has dormido bien por lo que se ve –sonrío Luna al ver a la chica.

—Quiero la verdad, Luna –soltó enfadada –Ginevra no está muerta cierto.

—Estas desconfiando de Remus, Pansy ¿lo escuchas?

—Según Remus y tú, fue a dejar el cadáver de la estúpida pelirroja y después fue por Nott.

—Y no volverá hasta que lo encuentre –admitió la rubia.

—Bueno, a menos que le hubiesen robado estatura, se tiñera el pelo y sus ojos se tornaran de grises a verdes, trajo a Nott –soltó y observó a Luna –vine a informarle a la profesora que Nott ha vuelto, pero no con Draco.

—Iré yo a decirle –la detuvo.

—Irás directo a Remus y encontraran la excusa perfecta para...

— ¿Qué tanto amas a mi hermano? Porque si lo amas, no lo demuestras.

—Amo a Draco más que a nada, pero lo que él hizo es alta traición, y si queremos ganar la guerra...

—Estás furiosa por la idea de que huyera con Ginevra ¿no es cierto? –se burló.

— ¿De qué hablan? –las dos voltearon a ver a Remus.

—Theodore ha regresado –anunció Pansy, haciendo que el semblante del hombre se pusiera rígido y observará en complicidad a Luna.

—Mi teoría es correcta –entrecerró los ojos.

—Vayamos con Nott –le indicó a Luna.

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la torre de vigilancia, Remus reconoció de inmediato a Theo, pero el chico que estaba con él era un rostro completamente nuevo, así que tenía que ser el amigo de Ginevra.

 

—Así que te has decidido en unirte de nuevo a nosotros, Theodore –soltó Remus.

—Llegue lo más rápido que pude, Remus, no seas así, me llevaron a otro maldito lado y...

— ¡Theo! –Luna se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, que regresó entusiasmado el abrazo.

—Luna, demonios, te he extrañado tanto, y más tus abrazos, mi pequeña Lunita.

—Te he extrañado tanto –sonrío la rubia y después lo golpeo en el estómago –eres un irresponsable Theodore Nott.

—Deberías estar feliz porque estoy vivo, _hermanita_.

—Claro que estoy feliz de que estés vivo y en casa, Theo, me hubiese gustado más que llegaras con Draco, que es diferente.

— ¿Él no ha venido? –preguntó Nott serio.

—Por supuesto que vino, pero se fue hace una semana, la versión oficial, fue a entregar el cadáver de la estúpida pelirroja esa y a buscarte, lo que...

— ¿Ginevra está muerta? –interrumpió Neville haciendo a un lado a Theo para quedar en frente de la mujer.

—La versión oficial... Draco la mató –se cruzó de brazos.

—Voy a matar a ese infeliz –retrocedió enfadado.

—Basta, Neville –pidió Theo – ¿qué es lo que ocurre Remus?

—Se nos informó que el cargo de Ginevra era un alto cargo y...

—Es una jodida broma, ella es una pasante de laboratorio, Draco me hubiese...

— ¿Traición? –preguntó Neville y Remus asintió.

—No comprendo –Theo observó a todos, buscando una explicación.

—Ella era la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa –susurró Luna con su voz suavecita.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto, Neville?

—No, no es una, ella es... Era la jefa.

—Él es un soldado –soltó Pansy –te has vuelto un traidor igual que Draco.

—Bueno, puedo entender porque la trajo –admitió Theo, haciendo que Luna lo observará y sonriera después.

—También lo notaste –volvió a sonreír la rubia haciendo que Neville la observará confundido y Pansy furiosa.

—Por supuesto que lo note ¿la viste? Es extremadamente atractiva, y... Bueno, es tierna, dulce... Pretendiendo ser una chica ruda, sólo hacía falta picarle un poco sobre lo guapa que es, para que se encelara y dijera lo contrario.

—Él me ama a mí –soltó Pansy.

—Así que eres Pansy, por lo que Draco decía, pensé que eras mucho más atractiva, pero Ginevra es más bonita.

—Lo dices porque lo más seguro es que te guste la descolorida.

—Es una chica muy bonita, encantadora, y sólo la veo como una hermana, esa es la verdad.

—Por supuesto –se burló Pansy –tal vez te engañas a ti mismo, y realmente te gusta la idiota esa, pero...

—No tienes por qué insultarla –la defendió Luna –ella no tiene la culpa de que Draco se fijara en ella, así de simple –Neville sonrío al verla, era la primera vez que se interesaba en algo más que la seguridad de Ginny.

—Él no se fijó en ella, que volviera aquí, que se acostara conmigo pudiendo acostarse con ella, lo prueba.

—Draco está completamente enamorado de Ginevra, Pansy, y es mejor que lo aceptes, que huyera con ella lo demuestra.

—Él me ama.

—Él te amaba, Draco Malfoy, siempre pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos por ti, no por nadie más, si él te amara aun, jamás se hubiese ido, admítelo, ahora está pensando en ella, en su seguridad, y por eso se negó a matarla, por eso iba a llevársela lejos, no contó con que ella misma atentaría contra su vida y... En lo que a Luna y a mí respecta, nos consta, la chica estaba muerta.

—Ya no respiraba, ni siquiera sangró cuando corté su brazo –sonrío.

—Es un poco extraño, verlos actuar así –admitió Nott.

—Haría lo mismo por ti, Theo –admitió la rubia –observando a Neville.

—Draco y yo, haríamos lo mismo por ti.

—Si preguntan, eras parte de la Resistencia –comento Remus a Neville.

—Bien –aceptó.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra tropezó a causa del cansancio, hacia medio día que llevaba puesta la mochila, y no se sentía capaz de dar un paso más, por fortuna él no le dijo nada, ni para bien ni para mal.

 

—Te preocupa algo –lo observó.

—Me preocupa Theo y si llega al campamento, es todo.

—Las órdenes de Neville eran llevarlo...

—Incluso eres capaz de mandar a tu mejor amigo como si no fuese algo más que un...

—Deja de juzgarme por todo ¿quieres? Le pedí a Neville que sacara a Theo y no quiso, así que tuve que ordenarle que lo sacara de ahí y lo llevara con los suyos.

—Vaya amigo...

—Él fue el primero en decirme que no confiara en ti, cuando regrese aquí, Neville dijo que no eras digno de confianza, pero aun así, no seguí su consejo y te mantuve cerca, salvé tu vida y la de tu amigo un par de veces y ni siquiera lo notaron.

—No eres buena ocultando tus buenas acciones, por lo visto.

—Usted tampoco –negó enfadada.

—Yo no he hecho buenas acciones, por el contrario, he obrado mal, al dejarte vivir, y aún más llevándote a Westbury para que te unas a tus amigos asesinos.

— ¿Aún cree que si hubiese sido honesta con usted, estaría frente a ti en este momento? –Sonrío –cuando no se ha cansado de decirme que de saberlo me habría matado, por o sin omisión.

 

Se detuvo, era cierto, había estado jurando que la hubiese matado, y si ella hubiese querido...

 

Se alejó, la charla que habían tenido antes de llegar al campamento lo golpeo, la razón por la que estaba vivo era porque le había agradado a la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, y esa era ella, así que eso significaba que le agradaba a la pelirroja, lo suficiente como para confiarle su protección, él había cuidado de ella, como ella había cuidado de él y de Theo.

 

Aun así, la ira no se iba, y se negaba a creer que Luna tuviese razón, sí, tenía una debilidad bastante grande por mantenerla a salvo, pero... No estaba enamorado de ella, sólo era gratitud, y si bien no iba a volver a confiar en ella, no tenía por qué ser tan agresivo con ella.

 

Regresó cuando su ira se había apagado, sólo para encontrar la mochila en un árbol, resguardada, pero no había rastros de ella, Ginevra Weasley, había desaparecido.

 

oOo

 

Observó a todas las direcciones, se había desviado de la ruta que llevaba con Draco, esa desaparición le había confirmado lo que ya sabía, que ella realmente no le importaba a Draco Malfoy en el modo que deseaba importarle, en realidad, no le importaba en ningún aspecto, ella sólo había sido un deber que hacer, se le pagaba para ello.

 

Necesitaba llegar a Westbury, la salida precipitada del complejo no la había dejado asegurarse de armas o algo que pudiese manejar mejor, tecnología, y le urgía comunicarse con Neville, para que se reuniera con ella después de dejar a Nott, si no es que la mataban antes, claro.

 

Se detuvo cuando el sol se ocultó por completo, estaba agotada y hambrienta, y también deshidratada, el cabello se le pegaba en el rostro a causa del sudor, tenía que tener un aspecto terrible y se odiaba a si misma por haberse metido a sí misma en esa situación, debió dejar que Quirrell la matara en alguno de sus cuatro intentos por hacerlo.

 

Intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se le hizo completamente imposible.

 

oOo

 

No se detuvo en toda la noche, no imaginaba cuanto hubiese podido caminar una chica como ella, así que cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, camino por los alrededores, buscándola.

 

Lo primero que vio de ella fueron sus brazos, extendidos, estaba inerte, el cabello le cubría completamente la cara, corrió hasta ella y sus rodillas chocaron fuertemente contra el piso, le quitó el enmarañado cabello del rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su respiración era sistemática, así que se tranquilizó al asegurarse que estaba con vida, sí que tenía razón, o era muy buena suerte para que cada que la atacaban o intentaban matarla les fallara, o muy mala suerte al morir.

 

—Ginny –murmuró golpeando suavemente sus mejillas –Ginevra –la llamó.

—Sigue viva –murmuró haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Quién sigue viva? –Pregunto –vamos, Ginevra –acaricio su mejilla animándola a continuar.

—la ladrona, ella sigue viva.

—Está bien –la tranquilizo.

 

Le dio un poco de agua antes de que despertara y se sentó frente a ella, observándola con atención.

 

Ginny abrió los ojos, como si sólo se hubiese despertado después de un sueño, y había soñado bonito, y tan real, que incluso había percibido el aroma de Draco, pero era imposible, le había abandonado, lo más seguro es que él fuera camino al campamento, con su novia y su hermana.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto, había guardado silencio, observando los ojos grises de Malfoy, esperando a que en cualquier momento la ilusión se evaporara, tenían que ser sus ganas de verlo, que hacían que su cerebro proyectará la visión, y le había costado darse cuenta de que él era real, ocultó su sonrisa, la alegría que le ocasionaba verlo, eso quería decir que al menos, un poco, en el fondo, él se preocupaba por ella.

—Te encontré, estabas desmayada ¿quién te ataco? –preguntó calmado.

—Fue una chica, una ladrona, es todo –se encogió de hombros –me golpeo, al cerciorarse de que no tengo nada de valor, hubiese podido dejarme sin ropa, pero creo que... A nadie le importa robar prendas sucias y rotas.

—Tal vez se apiado de todos aquellos que tendrían la desgracia de verte en calzones –se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser.

—No vuelvas a irte así ¿lo entiendes? Voy a llevarte a Westbury, me dirás la maldita verdad, y regresare a mi hogar, con la mujer que amo, y me olvidare de ti, y de todo lo que implicas ¿de acuerdo? Y haré las cosas sencillas para ti, intentaré dejar de lado mi desconfianza y odio por ti, al menos el tiempo que estemos juntos ¿bien?

—Bien –aceptó.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí de nuevo ¿te queda claro?

—Muy claro –musitó.

—Perfecto.

 

Siguieron avanzando, las cosas bajaron un poco en la tensión que habían estado teniendo, él iba un poco más tranquilo y con la guardia baja, ella iba en silencio y sumisa, como jamás antes se había comportado.

 

—Así que ibas a casarte con el Dirigente –soltó Draco, pero de una forma completamente relajada –dijiste que era el guardia personal del Gran Canciller.

—Lo era –admitió –salvarme la vid le promovió de puesto, el Gran Canciller quería personas capaces y humanas cerca de él, Barty era así.

— ¿Lo amabas? –la observó, llevándose las manos a la nuca.

—No, no lo amaba, le quería mucho, en algunos aspectos, lo respetaba más que otra cosa, para ser honesta,

— ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con él? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque jamás he estado cerca de un hombre, fuera del ámbito laboral –aclaró cuándo Draco se ofendió –he tenido que convivir y tratar con soldados, con capitanes de la guardia negra, con el Gran Canciller, con científicos pero... Jamás con uno en términos personales, jamás me he enamorado antes –sonrío –Dolohov, mi tía Umbridge, y el profesor se han encargado de alejarme de ellos.

—Alejarla –se burló Draco.

—No es el único que piensa que soy desagradable como mujer, Malfoy –sonrío apenada –ningún hombre ha tenido tan mal gusto como Barty, para fijarse en mí, es en serio –admitió cuando Draco se burló –supongo que arreglada no luzco tan mal, cuando volví aquí, en esa cena, los soldados me observaron con interés, creo que notaron por primera vez, que tenía senos, por consiguiente, ataron cabos, si tengo senos, tengo lo que a ellos les agrada entre las piernas, sólo eso, nada más.

—Hay más mujeres en el mundo.

—La única mujer en el complejo, antes de Angelina, era mi tía, ¿preferiría estar entre las piernas de ella o entre las mías? –lo observó.

—Sin pensarlo entre las de Umbridge.

—Bien, pues no es el único que piensa así, bueno, salvo Zabini, él me dejó bastante en claro que prefiere yacer entre las mías –admitió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se atrevió a insinuarle algo? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—En realidad... Aceptó mi insinuación.

— ¿Es que usted no es lesbiana? –soltó él abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

—Claro, tiene que vengarse por esa pregunta, que no amara a Barty no significa que me pareciera feo, besé a Zabini, cuando volví a Wiltshire, y déjeme decirle que ese chico es un buen besador.

— ¿Aprovechaste mi día libre para besuquearte con Zabini? –soltó enfadado.

—No sabía que era su día libre, y si eso le deja dudas aun, consideró, que su amigo, es un hombre bastante guapo, supongo que debe besar bastante bien.

—Oh, también planeas besuquearte con Nott.

—No tiene nada de malo, ni él ni Zabini tiene. Compromiso, jamás me involucraría con alguien que los tenga... ¿Su amigo Nott sale con alguien?

—Con Luna –mintió.

—Oh –guardó silencio.

—Así que... Lo único que ha cuidado de ti tu tía ha sido tu... ¿Doncellez? –sonrío.

—Se llama virginidad, y se cree que...

—No me importa –cortó la explicación y su mirada se enfocó más en ella cuando le dio la espalda, sí que era una chica extraña.

—Supongo que ese tal Barty hubiese accedido a sacrificarse y acostarse contigo incluso antes de la boda ¿por qué no?

—Que usted no respetara a su novia, no significa que...

—Cuando amas a alguien es normal que le desees de todas las formas, tanto físicamente, como emocionalmente, el sexo no tiene nada de malo, por el contrario, ayuda a mejorar las relaciones y...

—Lo comprendo, no estoy en contra del sexo, es sólo que... Nunca se sabe cuándo es alguien realmente el correcto.

—Por supuesto que se sabe –soltó Draco.

—Es imposible, debió leerlo, estaba en la tableta, en la primera era, lo que se le conocía como Asia, China, tenían una creencia, que las personas estaban destinadas a tener a alguien, y se estaban unidas mediante. Un hilo rojo, ese hilo, podía torcerse, enmarañarse, pero jamás romperse. A veces esas personas destinadas se encontraban a tiempo, otras veces, no.

—Debe dejarte tranquila, el otro extremo de tu hilo está atado a alguien más, así que existirá esa persona con mal gusto que se fije en ti.

—Tengo tan mala suerte en la vida, Malfoy, que alguien cortó su extremo, y lo ató a alguien más, o está muerto, víctima de la guerra, o nació en una nación enemiga –suspiró.

—Ese no era al punto que querías llegar ¿cierto?

—No, es cierto que deseas a la persona que se ama, pero vale esperar por ella, no confundir al amor en cada persona que te haga sentir algo especial.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque el día en el que encuentres a ese alguien especial, el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo, no habrá nada especial y puro que entregar, no fuiste lo suficiente capaz de esperar, a veces no es amor, sino simple pasión. Y la pasión es hermosa, lo sé, pero... Sólo cuando arde con la persona correcta, porque cuando se termina consumiendo, queda lo más importante.

— ¿Y qué es lo más importante? –se acercó a ella.

—El amor, cuando la pasión te consume, se consume todo lo sobrepuesto en el camino, termina con el interés, con todo lo que creíste era amor, y el amor, es tan fuerte, que es capaz de detonar una pequeña chispa, haciendo que la pasión vuelva a encenderse, pero no al revés –él le sonrío y después siguió su camino.

—Eres una chica extraña y de mente cerrada, Ginevra Weasley, es bueno explorar las cosas, la sexualidad, es algo que hay que experimentar.

—Sí, en mis términos, no en los de alguien más.

 

Siguieron caminando, estaban tan cerca de Westbury, tan cerca de la oportunidad de volver con los suyos en cuanto le dejara en donde sea que fuera a ir.

 

—Westbury es una ciudad vacía –soltó después de un rato.

—Lo sé, después de la masacre, nadie más volvió.

—Los comprendo, si yo fuera ellos, jamás volvería.

—La ciudad no es la culpable, Sr. Malfoy, no castigue al inocente por actos que no ha hecho, y más cuando el inocente es una ciudad.

 

Llegaron a Westbury cerca de las once de la noche, estaba tranquilo, Draco observó a todos lados, la ciudad que recordaba estaba más tranquila que la última vez que había estado ahí, las ruinas de la ciudad seguían en su lugar, nadie las había movido, nadie había hecho esfuerzo alguno por devolverle la gloría a esa ciudad.

 

—Bien, estamos en Westbury –anunció Draco –así que… ¿A dónde vas? –La observó –mientras llegamos a ese lugar, podrías irme diciendo la verdad.

—Bien, sígame –ordenó y Draco la siguió –fui hasta su campamento para intentar hacer una alianza con su líder.

— ¿Qué? –Se burló Draco –eso es la idea más idiota…

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacer una alianza con los tres grupos rebeldes, para hacer las cosas bien.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que hay tres grupos rebeldes? –la observó incrédulo.


	16. La Casa de Seguridad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al llegar a la ciudad de Westbury, la chica cumple su promesa al confesarle a Draco que su organización rebelde no es más que una pequeña congregación, que hay otras dos organizaciones opositoras a todo lo establecido por la Orden, él decide quedarse a su lado prometiendo que en cuanto Neville llegue hasta el lugar, él regresará a la Orden, pero estando en esa casa de seguridad, son atacados por soldados.

La pelirroja no le contestó, tal vez lo hizo para que la siguiera, le había dicho la verdad, pero él necesitaba una explicación más convincente de lo que ella le había dicho, así que la siguió sin dudarlo.

 

— ¿A dónde vas? –la interrogó.

—No le importa, ya le dije la verdad, lo que iba a decirle a su líder...

—Y esa era la explicación pobre que le darías a la profesora, así que –la jaló del brazo y se pegó a ella, bajando el rostro hasta el de ella y bajando la voz –exijo que me digas toda la verdad, con el más mínimo detalle.

— ¿Y tienes que hacer esto? –gruñó pero él negó.

—Vi una sombra –se justificó, pero lo cierto es que había estado buscando un pretexto para acercarse a ella.

—Es una ciudad fantasma –le recordó –lo dudo.

—Escapaste del complejo, es normal que te estén buscando por todo el condado, así que eso justifica la presencia de soldados aquí y más si...

—Nadie sospechaba de Westbury –contestó.

—Se fue, sigamos –se alejó.

 

Ginny siguió caminando, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, que seguía acelerado por la reciente cercanía, pero le creía que había visto a alguien, porque no se acercaría así de sus propias ganas.

 

—Por aquí –le señaló y corrió hasta él edificio, Draco observó el lugar y elevó una ceja divertido

— ¿Un hotel? ¿Es una clase de insinuación de tu parte?

—No, y si lo fuera, lo rechazaría ¿me equivoco?

—No –contestó, pero su respuesta era al hecho de que no lo rechazaría.

 

No necesito mucho para entrar, la puerta giro de inmediato, Draco tosió a causa del polvo, la pelirroja avanzó hasta una pequeña puerta detrás del mostrador, que estaba bastante bien camuflada, la golpeo un par de veces hasta que se abrió, levantó la vista hasta el rubio que estaba atento.

 

—Iré primero, así que... Me pasaras la mochila en cuanto esté abajo ¿bien?

—De acuerdo –asintió.

 

Draco introdujo con dificultad su cuerpo en esa pequeña trampilla, para alguien delgado y sin chiste, le sería fácil pasar, como a ella.

 

La luz se activó en cuanto cayó en el lugar, era una amplia habitación hecha de concreto y el suelo de madera, había polvo y telarañas, pero no en exceso. Como si alguien hubiese estado ahí hacía tiempo, pero no mucho, dejó caer la mochila cuando la detuvo, observó las piernas de Ginevra introducirse por el hueco, sus medias estaban rotas, dándole un aspecto rebelde, la falda se subió hasta los muslos cuando se recorrió, no sabía si él le ayudaría, y no pensaba hacerlo, sólo para darse el gusto de verla un poco más, pero lo hizo, bajó la falda cuando tenía la mitad del cuerpo suspendido entre el primer piso del hotel y esa habitación subterránea, le soltó una patada que dio en su estómago, por el atrevimiento, pero aun así le ayudó a bajar.

 

—Gracias –musitó cuando la colocó en el suelo –perdón por la patada.

—Lo comprendo, ningún hombre la ha tocado, pero creí decirle que preferiría acostarme con Umbridge que contigo.

—Lo sé –sonrío apenada.

— ¿Cómo es que hay luz aquí?

—Es un generador, fue reconstruido hace algunos años, después de la masacre de Westbury, alguien viene cada determinados meses a dejar provisiones, ropa, lo necesario, hace cuatro meses fue la más reciente visita.

—Vaya, pues no veo nada como...

—Ese es el detalle, es una ante sala –camino hasta la pared frente a ellos y colocó su mano en la pared.

— _Registro satisfactorio, se han detectado y registrado las huellas de Ginevra Weasley, se almacenará en la base de datos del profesor Dumbledore._

—Entremos ahora –indicó y el rubio la siguió por el pequeño hueco.

 

Cuando salieron del hueco, Draco observó en todas direcciones, era como una pequeña casa construida bajo la tierra, había tuberías, pero aun así no olía a guardado o a humedad, había una cama al fondo, con una cobija café un tanto deslavada y una sábana blanca que estaba percudida, había lo necesario para sobrevivir, dejó la mochila en una silla, observándola dirigirse al pequeño mueble del fondo, había un uniforme parecido al que ella llevaba y ropa de hombre, por fortuna, no era nada de La Orden.

 

—Dime que hay una ducha aquí –suplico a sus espaldas, haciéndola saltar.

—La hay, no sé si sirva o no, si el agua sea caliente o fría y...

—Irás primero –le dio la toalla y Ginevra la sujetó antes de que terminara de caer al suelo –primero las damas.

—Bien.

 

Fue hasta el pequeño cuarto, tan grande como un metro por dos metros lo permitían, cerró la puerta colocando el seguro, se burló de ella misma, no es como si a él le interesara verla duchándose, eso más bien era fantasía de ella, más que de él.

 

Esperó un poco a que el agua dejara de salir café, y a pesar de que estaba fría, prefería tomar una ducha a no tomarla, lo primero que hizo fue lavar su cabello, era un completo desastre y tenía que dejarlo lo más decente que se pudiera.

 

 

— ¡Demonios! –Chilló cuando el agua salió hirviendo – ¡No, no, no! –intentó cerrar el agua pero no pudo.

—Ginevra, abre la puerta ¿estás bien? –la perilla se movía pero no giraba.

—Estoy bien –contestó cuando escuchó el primer crujido del golpe.

— ¿Por qué gritaste como loca? –preguntó.

—No te incumbe –contestó enfadada.

—Bien.

 

Tardó lo suficiente, hacía semanas, que no tomaba una ducha, así que la aprovecho, porque no sabía cuándo volvería a tomar una, salió envuelta en la toalla, su cabello goteaba un poco y sus piernas estaban mojadas, observó alrededor buscando al rubio.

 

—Puedes ducharte, sólo ten cuidado, el agua es extraña –murmuró.

—En un segundo voy –contestó desde otra parte, donde no podía verla –tendrás que prestarme la toalla, ya busque por todos los malditos lados y no hay otra.

—Bien –contestó.

 

Draco fue hasta el pequeño baño, la pelirroja le daba la espalda pero aun así pudo ver su piel pálida como porcelana, se relamió los labios y tragó saliva, ojalá no hubiese hecho tanto hincapié en que ella no le provocaba nada, porque... Desde que estaban en el campamento, esa excusa se iba haciendo más añicos cada vez, no sabía cómo podía pensar que era fea, o incapaz de volver loco a un hombre, si a él ya lo estaba volviendo loco y jamás habían tenido un acercamiento digno, si no hubiese sido tan bocón, podría ahora mismo ir hasta ella y hacerle suya de todas las formas que se le ocurriesen en el momento, pero tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de sus palabras.

 

— ¿Dónde dejo la toalla? –le preguntó.

—En el depósito está bien –contestó.

—Pero...

—Puedes cerrar los ojos, aunque mi desnudez no es algo que me avergüence, la verdad es que me he mantenido en forma y... No me es incómodo.

—Como sea –soltó enfadada.

 

Giró el picaporte, cubriéndose la vista para no ser indiscreta, pero lo hizo, se animó a mirarle, por fortuna le daba la espalda, así que su vista fue de los fuertes brazos que estaban en su cabeza, quitando el shampoo del cabello, se deslizó por los fuertes hombros, la espalda y se quedó más de lo necesario en el trasero del rubio, tragó saliva y terminó de observar las piernas del chico, contuvo el aliento y salió sin hacer ruido, se sentó en la cama cuando estuvo completamente vestida y arreglada.

 

Draco salió con la toalla enrolada en la cadera, busco a la chica, estaba sentada en el suelo, agachada, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

 

— ¿Qué haces ahí? –pregunto.

—Le envió un mensaje a Neville –contestó –si no ha llegado al campamento, que venga directo hacia acá.

— ¿Vendrá con Theo?

—No lo sé, le he dicho que le diga la verdad y que lo deje elegir, si no... Puede irse en el momento que desee, Neville llegará aquí, así que...

—No tengo de que preocuparme e irme ¿es lo que terminaras diciendo?

—Tengo muy en claro que dirá que no se preocupa por mí, pero lo hace por su novia, mientras más rápido vuelva, podrá crear una excusa para volver sin problemas.

—No me hubieses hecho venir hasta acá si no quisieras que estuviera en problemas.

—Tú fuiste quien decidió que no moriría en mis términos.

—Era mi obligación matarte, no la tuya.

—Lo que su líder quería era mi cadáver, no le importaba si eras tú, yo o alguien más quien me matara.

—Ella le dijo a Remus que quería que fuera yo, eso significa algo ¿no?

—Tal vez tu prueba de lealtad –se encogió de hombros –siempre hay una forma de asegurarse de la lealtad de alguien.

— ¿A quién le eres leal? –interrogó.

—Bueno, primero… ¿quiere cubrirse? –gruñó enfadada, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, al voltear a verlo, le había visto desnudo.

—No me incomoda mi desnudez –recordó el rubio.

—Es su cuerpo, no le incomoda verse a sí mismo, pero tal vez a alguien le incomoda.

—Eres lesbiana –se burló –porque… bueno, a Pansy le…

—Yo no soy Pansy –soltó enfadada.

—Eso es más que obvio, no lo es.

—Y no quisiera serlo –soltó –ella es su novia, la mujer con la que se acuesta, sería muy estúpido que le desagradara verle desnudo.

— ¿Y si me acostara contigo? ¿Eso haría que te sintieras incómoda ante mi desnudez? –Preguntó.

—Usted me incomoda en más de una forma –admitió y no de esa incomodidad de rechazo, sino más bien, le inquietaba en más de una forma, y no necesitaba acostarse con él para que le pudiese hacer fácil acostumbrarse a verlo desnudo, tenía buen cuerpo y él era guapo.

—Las personas lucen completamente diferentes desnudos a vestidos ¿lo sabía? Yo prefiero verle desnuda –Ginny volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido –no a usted –corrigió de inmediato –a Pansy, prefiero verle desnuda, su cuerpo es bonito, ella es perfecta, así sea vestida o desnuda, ella me gusta.

—Es bueno que la ame de esa manera –regresó su vista hasta el pequeño aparato.

— ¿Cómo es que piensa comunicarse con Longbottom? –indagó.

—Trae un aparato, se lo di para emergencias, así podríamos localizarnos, dejé el mío en mi habitación en el complejo, pero aquí hay uno –le mostró un pequeño teclado con un cuadro pequeño que se veía el mensaje escrito.

— ¿No es muy peligroso eso?

—Podría serlo –admitió –pero es una línea secreta que sólo se utiliza en el laboratorio norte de Londres, son muy pocos los que pueden usarla.

—Tú eres una, por más que intento imaginarte a ti siendo así de poderosa, no puedo, digo, eres torpe y mensa –se encogió de hombros –no puedo creer que tuvieses el poder de matar a toda La Orden si quisieras.

—No puedo mandar a la muerte al Gran Canciller –le respondió.

—Y si… te lo pidiera de una forma no tan… engreída… ¿me explicarías todo lo relacionado con tu puesto?

— ¿Estás pidiendo que traicione a los míos? –ladeó el rostro, haciéndola lucir tierna, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

—Me interesa saber las cosas, por ejemplo eso, que seas capaz de enviar a la muerte a quien sea, menos al Gran Canciller.

—Sí se puede –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que se necesita tener una prueba irrefutable de que el Gran Canciller está haciendo algo que no debe ni tiene porque hacer.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quién puede condenarte a muerte?

—El Gran Canciller, es el único que puede hacerlo, pero necesita que el Gran Consejo esté de acuerdo, incluso, si es al revés, el Gran Canciller decide.

—O sea que él no puede asesinarte por sus ganas, y el Consejo tampoco.

—Así es, se necesita una unanimidad perfecta, ni un atisbo de duda en alguno de ellos.

—Y lo que estás haciendo ¿Qué es? ¿Es suficiente?

—Sí, lo que estoy haciendo es suficiente para que me acusen de traición y me asesinen.

—Te dicten la horca.

—No, es la decapitación, como en la antigüedad, hay cosas que les incomodan del pasado, pero consideran que es bueno usar los métodos bárbaros para torturar y estimular el miedo y el odio en la población en general.

—Realmente buscan todo el poder.

—No, el Gran Canciller no lo busca, él sólo busca hacer lo mejor posible para  todos, pero no podemos excusarlo de algunas cosas, el problema no es La Orden, el problema radica en las personas que sirven a La Orden, que es diferente.

—No entiendo eso.

—El poder, todos quieren poder, y hacen lo que está en sus manos para obtenerlo, así de simple y sencillo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tú también quieres el poder? –la observó.

—De alguna manera lo busqué y lo sigo buscando, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos sobre los altos puestos, no paré hasta llegar a uno, claro, siempre soñé con ser la Dirigente Principal, como mi padre lo había sido, pero… en el laboratorio, era de más ayuda que como Dirigente, entiende algo, el poder de los científicos más grandes y poderosos, entiéndase al profesor Dumbledore y el profesor Horace, es un poder autónomo, necesitan cierta autorización por parte de La Orden, pero no tienen límites, no tienen miedos, son poderosos, y tienen la capacidad de voltear las cosas ¿comprendes?

—Quiero saber de qué lado estás –ella lo observó y bajó el rostro.

—Sé que no confías en mí, y… si no lo haces, es mejor que regreses al campamento porque… hay cosas que no puedo decirte.

—Bien entonces háblame de esas dos Resistencias.

—Se hacen llamar la Militancia y la Sedición –contestó –eran parte de la misma Resistencia, la original, a la que tú perteneces, pero siempre hay ideales distintos en cada uno que lucha –sonrió –así que se separaron, crearon sus propios grupos, atrajeron a los simpatizantes y se dividieron, la  guerra hubiese terminado de seguir todos juntos –observó al rubio.

 

Caminó hasta una caja y sacó unos papeles, se sentó en la cama y él la siguió, sentándose frente a ella, observando los expedientes que tenía en la mano.

 

—Ella es la líder de la Sedición –le mostró una ficha.

—Bellatrix Lestrange –musitó Draco y observó atenta la imagen de la mujer.

—Y él, es el de la Militancia –le extendió el papel pero se lo quitó cuando él iba a tomarlo, observando sorprendida la imagen del chico.

—Es feo –contestó pegando su cabeza con la de ella –sus lentes de… horribles, su cara de mandril y sus ojos de moco –negó –Harry Potter –musitó enfadado.

—Se ve atractivo en la imagen –se encogió de hombros y sonrió –sin duda tiene que ser más atractivo de lo que luce aquí –sonrió.

—Ese sombrerito militar, ese bigote espantoso… no es para nada atractivo, Ginevra, tienes muy mal gusto en hombres –ignoró el expediente de Potter.

—Sea lo que sea –suspiró –tengo que ir a buscarlos y convencerlos de que se unan y terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—No van a seguirte, no si les dices la poca información que a mí.

—No puedo compartirte mi información –lo observó –va en contra de mis órdenes.

—Pero me estás informando, me estás arrastrando a seguirte ¿te has dado cuenta?

—Si eres un aliado las cosas cambian, pero no eres mi aliado, estás aquí por alguna razón desconocida, y no puedo arriesgarme a que esta información esté en…

— ¿Te parezco los labios incorrectos? –sonrió acercándose más a ella.

—Contrario a lo que piensa, Malfoy –se puso de pie y guardó los expedientes –no desconfío de usted, por el contrario, creo que es una persona confiable, pero… no cuando su lealtad está de por medio, cuando la mujer que ama está de por medio, no confió en usted si esto logra ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, no confió en usted.

— ¿Por qué razón no? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque usted ama a una chica bonita, que posiblemente esté entre usted y nosotros.

—No hay nada entre nosotros –contestó seco.

—Me refiero a otra cosa –gruñó enfadada –me refiero a que si decide ir tras la verdad, las cosas se compliquen y usted no esté cerca de la mujer que ama para protegerla y defenderla, a eso me refiero.

—Ella es inteligente, no sólo bonita y adorable –se quedó callado, apretó la quijada, sabía que esa no era la descripción de Pansy, sino la de la pelirroja frente a él.

 

Se alejó un poco, sentándose en una silla, sí que estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre Pansy y Ginevra tenía que tomar una decisión.

 

—Esperare a que llegue Neville –ella asintió y se giró –mientras tanto pensaré que es mejor.

—Como decidas.

 

Frunció el ceño adentrándose a sus pensamientos, sabía que Pansy era más que capaz de cuidar por sí sola, pero Ginevra no, ella era una chica dulce, tierna y femenina, esa clase de chicas que necesitaba a alguien que la protegieran, y sabía que en cuanto Neville llegara, no tendría una excusa válida para quedarse, y lo sabía, su actitud para con ella dejaba mucho que desear en esas semanas, y sí, la odiaba por no decirle la verdad, pero eso no hacía que le preocupara menos ella y su seguridad, jamás había sentido esa extrema necesidad de mantener segura a una persona, hasta que se topó con ella, demonios, le estaba volando la cabeza, lo estaba volviendo loco de remate, levantó la vista, ella seguía haciendo algo con un aparatejo extraño, quiso ir hasta ella y besarla, llevarla hasta la cama y desnudarla ¿En qué momento la pequeña pelirroja loca se había apoderado de esa manera de él?

 

La observó atento, fingiendo estar entretenido en otra cosa cuando ella le observaba, claro que en comparación con él, ella le miraba poco, realmente no le interesaba, después de todo, se había besuqueado con Zabini, en lugar de con él, también le había dicho que Nott se le hacía atractivo, jamás le había dicho nada parecido a él, y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

 

— ¿Puede dejar de golpear el piso? –le gruñó ella enfadada.

—No –le sonrío y quiso decirle que lo obligara, para poder someterla y besarla, pero no lo hizo.

—Iré a trabajar arriba –negó enfadada poniéndose de pie.

—Bien, dormiré un rato –se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la cama.

 

Se giró sin darle mucha importancia, así que se dejó caer sobre la cama enfadado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

 

oOo

 

Neville observó a Luna, estaba ayudando a la que si mal no recordaba, se llamaba Parvati, estaba diciéndole algo, porque sonreían y de vez en cuando, se reían divertidas, la observó acercarse con dos cuencos, le extendió uno que tomo sin quitar sus ojos de ella, Luna le sonrío y se sentó junto a él.

 

—Me sorprende que Theo te dejara solo –bromeo.

—Creo que hoy podrá sobrevivir sin mí, al menos eso espero, estoy teniendo un muy buen rato aquí, observándote.

—Vaya que eres directo –sonrío.

—Sí, lo soy, me pareces una chica hermosa, divertida y gentil ¿por qué no tendría que decirlo a los cuatro vientos?

— ¿Cómo conociste a Ginevra? –sonrío.

—Sus padres y los míos eran muy buenos amigos, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, es como mi hermana menor.

—Draco es como mi hermano mayor, vamos a terminar siendo algo así como... Cuñados –sonrío divertida.

— ¿Cuñados? –la observó sorprendido.

—Ginevra está enamorada de Draco, y él está enamorado de Ginevra, y cuando dos personas se aman como lo hacen ellos, es normal que terminen juntos.

—Ginny no lo ama, me lo hubiese dicho, pero no lo hizo.

—Por favor, Neville, Draco tampoco necesito decírmelo o admitirlo cuando lo acuse de estar enamorado de ella, se les notaba, sólo necesitabas verlos juntos, se perdían uno en el otro, puedo jurar que olvidaban que los rodeaba, quiero esa clase de amor –lo observó –sería increíble tener a alguien que te proteja de esa forma.

—Que protejas a alguien no significa que le ames, Luna, ten en claro eso.

—Lo sé, Neville, tú amas a Ginevra, no de la forma en la que lo hace Draco, pero la amas como a una hermana menor, lo dijiste, pero Draco, a él se le nota que a lo lejos todo lo que ella despierta en él, incluso Theo lo notó ¿por qué no lo notaste en ella? –pico su orgullo para que lo admitiera.

 

Neville suspiró, lo que Ginny sentía por Malfoy no era más que atracción sexual, la pobre jamás había estado cerca de un hombre joven, como lo era Malfoy, y la convivencia, además, suponía que para algunas mujeres el rubio podría parecerles atractivo, y Ginny no era la excepción, observó a la entusiasta rubia y le mintió, por Ginny, porque podía imaginar que lo único que quería Malfoy no iba tan alejado al deseo sexual, y si lo conseguía, la echaría a un lado, porque había dicho hasta el cansancio, él sólo amaba a Pansy.

 

—Ginny es una buena actriz, eso es todo, Luna, pero no lo ama, eso es... –sacó un pequeño aparato y lo observó atentamente.

— ¿Qué es eso? –Observó atenta.

—Un comunicador, es sencillo, pero... Ahora necesito a Nott.

—Tal parece que prefieres su compañía a la mía –sonrío.

—Por supuesto que no, si pudiera, me quedaría contigo.

— ¿Y qué te lo impide? –se acercó a él.

—Ella me necesita, si pudiese te llevaría conmigo, pero es peligroso y no voy a arriesgarte...

—Pero vas a llevar a Theo, en lugar de a mí.

—Sí, porque ella me lo está pidiendo, no por mis ganas, me cae muy bien, pero... Es un asunto que no tendría que involucrar a nadie más, pero... Draco ya se involucró, y Ginny quiere que Theo vaya por él, para que las cosas puedan seguir conforme tenían que salir desde un inicio.

—Entonces dices que no siente nada por él –negó apenada –le romperá el corazón cuando Draco decida confesarle sus sentimientos.

—No te ofendas, pero creo que tu hermano, sólo busca meterse entre las piernas de Ginevra, más que amor, es ganas de metérselo.

—Tienes muy mal concepto a Draco, él jamás se fija en las chicas, porque cuando centra su atención en una, se dedica a ella en cuerpo y alma, si Pansy pasó a ser segundo término con él, es porque la pelirroja, se ha metido bajo su piel, es como... Su sangre, iré por Theo.

—Gracias.

 

Luna le sonrío y se acercó a él, para darle un suave beso en los labios, haciendo que Neville la sujetara de la nuca evitando que se separara, besándola más efusivamente.

 

—Perdón –se disculpó.

—Te hubiese abofeteado si besaras mal, no, corrección, te hubiese golpeado si no hubiese querido que fueras así de atrevido.

—Entonces, ven un poco –sonrío.

— ¿Te irás en la noche, cierto? –volvió a besarlo.

—Sí –sonrío cuando se alejó de él.

 

Nott observó de Luna a Neville, esas miradas significaban que había pasado algo en su ausencia, pero prefirió ignorar las miraditas.

 

—Aquí estoy, Longbottom, pensé que podrías vivir sin mi unos momentos, pero no.

—Los dejaré solos –le guiñó un ojo a Neville y se alejó.

—Ginny se comunicó conmigo, sigue con tu amigo, y me ha pedido que te lo diga, quiere que vayas por él.

— ¿Ir por él? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Se ha apoderado de ella y se niega a liberarla?

—En realidad no lo sé, me pidió que te unieras a nosotros, estamos buscando alianza no sólo con tu grupo rebelde sino...

— ¿Cómo que no solo con nuestro grupo rebelde? ¿Quieres decir que hay más?

—Son tres en total, contándolos, se hacen llamar La Militancia y La Sedición, eran parte de una misma Resistencia, la de ustedes, pero se dividieron cuando los ideales de algunos cambiaron, lo que queremos es unir las resistencias en una sola, para ayudar a terminar la guerra.

— ¿Draco lo sabe? –el chico se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy tan seguro de cuanto haya querido Ginevra involucrarlo en el tema.

— ¿Cuáles la diferencia entre él y yo?

—Lee el mensaje de Ginny.

 

Theo sujetó el aparato y observó las letras avanzar lentamente:

 

Neville, estoy en la casa de seguridad en Westbury, es necesario que te unas a mí, espero que lograras salir con el señor Nott a tiempo del complejo, Malfoy está aquí, si es posible, infórmale de nuestra misión, si es decisión de él unirse, será bien recibido, no pierdas el tiempo y reúnete conmigo, espero que aún no llegues hasta el campamento, así evitarás meter al Señor Malfoy, en un problema con los suyos.

 

—Theo –Luna lo sujetó del brazo, le observó preocupada –no encontramos a Pansy.

— ¿Cómo que no la encuentran? –le devolvió el aparato a Neville.

—No la he visto desde anoche, temo que hiciera una estupidez.

 

oOo

 

Draco despertó con un poco de calor, estaba cubierto con la colcha y la sabana, la pelirroja estaba dormida junto a él, salvo que lo suficiente alejada para no tocarle, se descubrió, ya que estaba cubierto con la parte de la cobija y la sabana con el que se suponía ella tenía que estar cubierta, así que la arropo, acaricio la mejilla sonrojada a causa del calor y sonrío, podría acercarse a ella y sostenerla contra él, pero no había forma en que eso pudiese pasar.

 

La observó un rato y después observó el techo oscuro, o al menos su vista iba hacia ese lado, aunque la oscuridad lo impidiera, iba a volverse loco, si Theo decidía quedarse con ellos, lo iba a usar de pretexto para quedarse con ellos.

 

Los ojos chocolate se toparon con los suyos, lo había descubierto observándola.

 

—No puedo creer que alguien con tu cuerpo pueda roncar a ese grado, y babear –se justificó.

—Tiene alucinaciones, yo no ronco, mucho menos babeo.

—Uh, con ese aliento podría matar a un ejército.

 

Ginny se cubrió la boca apenada y se levantó, Draco la siguió.

 

—Yo sólo... Oye, en serio, no...

—Guarde silencio –ordenó y él obedeció sin chistar –la luz se encendió, hay alguien en la ante sala –susurró evitándolo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Observó a todos lados –tal vez sean Theo y...

—Neville sabe cómo entrar al lugar, hubiesen entrado de ser ellos.

 

Se colocó delante de ella cuando una detonación se escuchó, en definitiva no eran Theo y Neville, iban a entrar y encontrarlos en cualquier momento.

 

—Creo que vamos a morir ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no –soltó enfadada –caminó hasta una de las paredes y abrió una puerta.

 

Ginevra entro al pequeño escondite y gateo hasta otra pequeña puerta.

 

— ¿Qué espera? –Soltó enfadada – ¿Es acaso que quiere que lo maten?

— ¿Cabremos los dos? –la observó.

—Supongo, y si no, habrá la manera de hacerlo, ahora entre aquí.

— ¿A dónde? –sonrío.

 

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y regresó, lo jaló de la playera para que entrara, así lo hizo, cerró y la siguió, el lugar era parecido, sino es que era un ducto de ventilación, salvo que hecho de madera, tan amplio sólo dos centímetros más que el ancho de Draco, tan alto como para que ellos dos estuvieran cómodamente uno sobre el otro.

 

—Si no pueden entrar será lo mejor –murmuró ella.

—No hay un sistema que no falle cuando le disparas –soltó él –deberías inventarlo.

—A veces eso es bueno, a veces no tanto.

—No pensé que fueras tan filosófica.

—Lo siento –se disculpó al acomodarse.

—Creo que...

—Maldito lugar –se escuchó la voz de un hombre, por el tono, no era uno tan joven.

—Alguien estuvo aquí, al menos... La cama esta desatendida, sólo un lado, ya debió irse.

—O sigue aquí –murmuró el primer hombre.

—No pudo salir sin que lo viéramos –contestó lógicamente.

—Sigue aquí, lo sé, conozco a esas ratas como conozco la palma de mi mano.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo no.

 

El hombre comenzó a detonar su arma, el ruido era insoportable, se podía saber que iba en todas direcciones sin importar nada, estaba tirando a matar.

 

— ¿Un escondite dentro del escondite? –indagó con su tono mordaz –que inteligentes, nadie hubiese previsto que los atacarían en su escondite, a menos que seas demasiado paranoico y que sufras algún tipo de delirio de persecución.

—Bien, ese loco con delirio de persecución hizo muy bien, nos ha salvado la vida –jadeo a causa de que el chico pesaba lo suficiente como para sofocarle poco a poco.

—No tendríamos que, si hubiese hecho bien su trabajo escondiendo el escondite.

—No es un escondite, es una casa de seguridad –corrigió.

— ¿Quieres repetir eso? –bajo la vista un poco hasta ella –no sé sí es en serio o una broma eso de _"casa de seguridad"_ porque está más que claro, que de seguridad no tiene nada.

—Disculpa, no es un campamento debajo de un risco, pero ha funcionado bien por cuarenta años.

— ¿Qué haces? –pregunto cuando ella alzó los brazos y se movió debajo de él, la fricción lo hizo tragar saliva.

—Hay armas escondidas, sentí una.

—Bueno, tal vez no es un arma lo que estas sintiendo –se encogió de hombros.

—A menos que sea el cadáver de alguien más, mis dedos están rozando algo frío, si pesaras menos, podría alcanzar...

—Si tu estatura fuera la de una persona normal, también –soltó ofendido.

—Tu peso corporal tiene que ser de noventa kilos, aproximadamente...

—Y los tuyos 23 –contesto a la defensiva –alcanzaré la malita arma.

 

Intentó colocar las piernas a horcajadas en ella para impulsarse para no aplastarla más pero sus piernas eran demasiado grandes para el pequeño espacio, así que sus botas golpearon sin querer las paredes de madera.

 

La sujetó de las muñecas y se pegó más a ella cuando los pasos se acercaron a su escondite, no se movieron por un largo minuto que le pareció eterno a Draco, su rostro había quedado en el cabello pelirrojo, que para su sorpresa, seguía oliendo bonito, y por alejarse, quedo en la curva entre su cuello y su brazo, levantó la vista, sostenía los brazos de la chica sobre la cabeza de esta, ella observaba hacia donde se suponía estaba el arma, dejándole ver la piel de porcelana de su cuello.

 

—Separa las piernas –susurro en un jadeo –espero que puedas sostener tu propio peso en lo que voy hacia el arma, procura no hacer ruido.

—Ahora entiendo porque las chicas se ofenden tanto cuando les pido lo mismo.

—Cerdo –gruñó haciéndolo sonreír.

 

Obedeció la orden de la chica, la sintió moverse, pero no hizo lo que él pensó que haría o que una persona normal hubiese hecho.

 

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Voy a ir por el arma –contesto enfadada.

—No ha sido la mejor de tus ideas, me atrevo a decir, porque ya no soporto mi propio peso, creo que aumenté de peso.

—Tener amigos en la cocina afecto a alguien –soltó mordaz.

—A ti no –soltó y descansó su peso sobre sus brazos, pegándolo más a ella.

 

El rostro de Draco quedo en la espalda baja de la chica, que jaló algo despacio y fue retrocediendo, incrementando aún más la fricción entre ellos.

 

— ¿Por qué te detienes? –susurró.

—Se atoró mi falda –contestó apenada.

— ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? –gruño.

—Con un maldito clavo, ¿feliz?

—Deberían darte el puesto de Jefa en el Departamento de Torpes.

—Agradece que no puedo matarte de espalda porque si no...

—Dudo que una chica débil y torpe pueda matarme aun estando de frente a mí.

—Vamos a salir y atacar a las personas –cambio de tema por completo.

—Tomaré el arma, deberías quedarte aquí, escondida, mientras liberas tu falda.

—No voy a quedarme... –le cubrió la boca, aunque eso significara tener que aprisionar su cuerpo con el de él.

–Shhh.

 

Ginny se quedó callada, no se había detenido a pensar en dónde y cómo se encontraban hasta que el peso de las caderas del chico reposo cerca de su trasero.

 

Los pasos se hicieron más débiles, como sí se estuviesen alejando, así que no necesitarían el arma.

 

—Vámonos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí –soltó un hombre de voz grave.

—Había alguien aquí, hay partes libres de polvo, no puede ser sí tiene tanto tiempo deshabitado.

—Rompiste todo –argumentó la primera voz.

—De acuerdo, vámonos, no hay nada aquí.

 

Escucharon cómo los pesados pasos se alejaron y suspiraron aliviados, pero el alivio sólo les duró un segundo, ya que las balas comenzaron a ir en todas las direcciones en las que ellos estaban.

 

Draco la cubrió con su cuerpo, sujetó el arma y disparo hacia el lugar por donde los proyectiles entraban, gruñó cuando uno le rozó el brazo.

 

—Quédate aquí –le ordenó molesto.

 

Salió del escondite sin permitir que se dieran cuenta de que había alguien más escondida.

 

Ginny se encogió cuando los disparos se incrementaron, iba a salir pero Draco seguía en la entrada del escondite impidiéndole la salida.


	17. Reencuentro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nott y Longbottom llegan a la pequeña ciudad de Westbury y se encuentran con que hay soldados vigilando el lugar, se dirigen hasta la pequeña casa de seguridad donde Ginevra y Draco los esperaban, ayudándolos así, a sobrevivir del ataque que estaban sufriendo.

Los disparos cesaron un minuto después.

 

—Tardaron mucho en venir ¿no crees? –recriminó Draco.

—Lo siento hermano, pensé que la fiesta iniciaría en cuanto llegáramos –Ginevra suspiro al escuchar la voz de Nott.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –La voz de Neville sonó normal, sin tartamudeos falsos – ¿Dónde está Ginevra? –y la voz sonó preocupada al formular la pregunta.

—Bien, yo estoy bien –contesto Draco – ¿Tú cómo te encuentras? –se giró y se acuclilló frente a ella.

—Estoy bien –contesto asintiendo.

—Está bien –contesto Draco

 

Introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo hasta el escondite, y tiro de ella para ayudarle a salir hasta la entrada, que era lo suficientemente amplia como para que gatease hasta el lugar.

 

Ginny se quedó quieta, observando hacia los dos hombres alejados, Neville estaba cruzado de brazos y Nott estaba recargado en la barda, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

 

Observó a Draco, su mirada gris estaba impasible, como siempre.

 

— ¿Estas herido? –preguntó, sin quitar la vista de sus bonitos ojos grises.

 

Nott y Neville se removieron incómodos, el tono de voz de la chica había sido tan diferente, no se necesitaba ser tan inteligente, pero si no tan idiota como el rubio frente a la pelirroja que no notó el cambio en su tono.

 

—Algo me dice que no eres tan observadora como presumen ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Cierto –apartó la vista de él y le sonrió a Neville.

—Fue sólo un roce –Se puso de pie y se alejó para que pudiese salir.

—Déjame ayudarte –Neville fue hasta ella y la sacó –veamos sí no han destruido la parte donde están los primeros auxilios para curarte esas cortadas –acaricio el rostro de Ginny y se alejó.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan, sabes que van a volver Neville, cura a Malfoy y vámonos.

—Él puede curarse solo.

 

Jaló la madera pegada al suelo y sacó un paquete de color azul, una botella y se las aventó al rubio.

 

—Parece que no te alegras de verme, deberías curarme –bromeó Draco.

—Que te den, Malfoy –le sonrío.

—No sé cómo sobreviviré con tres hombres, si con Malfoy ya era suficiente –se cubrió el rostro con una sonrisa.

—Sé que me extrañaste –le hizo cosquillas.

—Basta –le aventó las manos con una risita.

—Te encantan las cosquillas –se volvió a acercar a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

 

Draco frunció el ceño al verlos así, sabía muy bien que las cosquillas podían prestarse para muchas cosas, Theo estaba un poco cerca de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona.

 

—Neville –chilló la pelirroja y Neville se subió a horcajadas sobre ella, haciendo más cosquillas.

—No seas una niñita –se burló el chico.

—Basta –suplicó –por favor, ya –se mordió el labio inferior –Neville –sujetó sus manos y le dedicó una mirada intensa, que hizo que Draco se alejara enfadado.

—Consigan un cuarto, arriba hay un hotel –soltó enfadado.

—Podríamos ¿qué dices? –le guiñó un ojo a la chica.

—Seguro, vayamos.

—Corre, ve con él, tal vez...

—Tengo que decirte algo –interrumpió Nott.

— ¿Qué? ¿También quieres un turno para acostarte con ella? Porque ya lo dije, pensé que tenías buen gusto, que te gustaban las mujeres no...

—Pansy fue a buscarte al complejo de La Orden –soltó nervioso, la furia de Draco se apagó un momento, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Cuando llegamos al campamento, dijo que habías ido a buscarme, y a dejar el cuerpo de la señorita Weasley...

—Puedes llamarme Ginevra o Ginny –musitó la pelirroja.

—Gracias –le sonrío y continúo observando a Draco –fue a buscarte, Goyle fue a echar un vistazo... La tienen como rehén.

—Sabía que era un error –camino de un lado a otro, observando a la pelirroja con furia contenida, su respiración se agitó y caminó hasta ella, pero Neville y Theo se interpusieron en su camino.

—Me voy, tengo que ir por ella...

—Draco, espera un momento –pidió Theo.

— ¿A qué tengo que esperar? –lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Fuimos atacados, así que lo más normal es que afuera sigan soldados...

—Tú cállate –interrumpió cortante a la chica –todo esto es tu maldita culpa, lo sabes, y no vas a decirme que hay malditos soldados porque lo sé.

—Pues si lo sabes, entonces... Deberías esperar.

—No tengo una razón suficiente para esperar, no me vas a decir que me espere, el trato era que esperaría hasta que Longbottom llegara para largarme, porque si me iba antes, eres tan estúpida que no sirve para nada y terminarías ahogándote con tu propia baba cuando dormías, no hay nada, escúchalo bien, nada que tú o ellos puedan decirme, para que me quede, en lugar de ir por la mujer que amo, porque la amo, por supuesto que lo hago, pero ¿qué vas a saber tú? Que eres un... Eres incapaz de sentir amor por alguien, nadie te quiere, nadie te ama lo suficiente como para...

—Draco –la voz de Theodore fue severa, estaba furioso y sus ojos azules lo demostraron.

—No –soltó bravío –es la verdad, y todos aquí lo saben.

—Te vas a retractar ahora mismo –el chico dio un paso hasta su amigo.

—Déjalo que continúe –pidió la chica –tiene que sacar todo ese veneno, algún día tendría que explotar sus sentimientos.

—Es que no es cierto lo que está diciendo –soltó Nott.

—Para él lo es –musitó.

 

Retrocedió un paso cuando limpio las lágrimas aun sin derramar, había sido cruel, y no era culpa de ella, sino de él, debió hablar con Pansy antes de irse y ser honesto con ella, decirle que no la amaba, ya no.

 

–Ginny –habló por primera vez Neville – ¿a dónde vas?

—Estaré arriba, no te preocupes, Neville, no me verán.

—Te están buscando, Dolohov ordenó que te mataran, ni siquiera te llevaran, se desharán de ti.

— ¿Y a quién va a importarle? –le lanzó un manotazo cuando intentó tomarla del hombro –Malfoy no ha dicho nada que no sea verdad, estas aquí no porque te importe sino porque es tu deber, Nott está aquí por Malfoy, y Malfoy está aquí, esperando para poder liberarse del parasito que soy.

—No eres un parasito, Ginny –susurró su amigo –y lo sabes y tú, deberías estar tranquilo porque no le harán nada a tu adorada novia, la mantendrán a salvo, bien, porque te quieren a ti con vida, no saben qué tan lejos estas, porque el que ella esté ahí, significa que lo volviste a la Resistencia, si te quieren, la mantendrán con vida, y lo sabes.

 

La pelirroja salió por el hueco, la vista de Nott se posó en Draco y fue hasta él y lo golpeó fuertemente en la boca.

 

—Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo –lo jaló de la playera acercándolo a él, jamás le había visto así de enfadado desde que había hecho llorar a Luna cuando eran más jóvenes.

—Te estas enfadando por ella, cuando conoces a Pansy...

—Pansy sabía que no habías ido a mi búsqueda, si fue, es porque está loca, y quería llamar la atención de todos –bramó –y los dos sabemos la razón por la que sigues aquí, con Ginevra ¿no? Estás loco por ella, admítelo, Malfoy, esa chica te desarmó por completo, te tiene hecho un idiota, se ha apoderado de ti en todos los aspectos, te has vuelto cobarde.

—Eso no es cierto.

—No le has dicho que la amas ¿por qué no? Cuando te enamoraste de Pansy se lo dijiste de inmediato ¿por qué a Ginevra no?

—Por qué no estoy enamorado –lo empujo –me parece una mujer repugnante, sí, he hecho las cosas más ilógicas por ella, pero es porque me da lástima de que sea tan...

—Cuidado como te diriges a ella –lo amenazo Neville.

—Bien, me agrada que no sientas nada por ella, porque al contrario de ti, yo si estoy aquí por ella, me gusta, es linda, atractiva y gentil, salvó nuestra vida un par de veces, y no, no lo vuelve gratitud, hace que me guste más por ser valiente y atrevida, a pesar de ser torpe.

— ¡Pues ve y consuélala! Tal vez te deje estar entre sus piernas –volvió a empujarlo enfadado.

 

Neville observó sin entender a Theo, que se encogió de hombros.

 

—Ella no te gusta, lo sé.

—Claro que me gusta, es atractiva, bonita y dulce, si Draco no se hubiese fijado en ella, te lo juro Neville, en este momento estaría limpiando sus lágrimas, sus bonitos ojos no merecen derramar lágrimas por nadie.

 

No se hablaron ni se miraron por más de media hora, la chica no había vuelto, cosa que tenía a Draco fuera de sí, pero su expresión era impasible, como siempre, no iba a darles el lujo de que supieran que era cierto, que Ginevra lo volvía loco, que la deseaba a tal punto que le desgarraba el pecho, y eso no lo había sentido con Pansy jamás en todos esos años, y sabía que lo de Pansy era pasión, pero ni una sola gota de amor, todo lo contrario con Ginevra, y si no le decía todo lo que sentía por ella era sencillo, su pelirroja loca, le gustaba Theodore.

 

— ¡Vayan al escondite! –la voz de la pelirroja los alertó de inmediato.

 

Su mano fue directamente hasta su arma, pero Nott negó, esa mirada que le dedico era la misma que siempre usaba cuando las cosas iban más allá de sus posibilidades, observó a Ginevra que estaba más cerca del sitio dónde provenía el ataque, se pegó las rodillas al pecho, acostada en posición fetal, Neville avanzó hasta ella y protegió a la pequeña chica, posando su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

 

Se alejó, ocultándose junto a Nott, observando fijamente la escena, la pelirroja había desaparecido casi completamente debajo del cuerpo de Longbottom.

 

Las detonaciones siguieron escuchándose por unos minutos más, escucharon los pasos decididos alejarse como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

— ¿Todo mundo está bien? –preguntó Neville.

—Yo estoy bien –anunció Nott –no sé ustedes.

—Todo perfecto conmigo –murmuró Draco acercándose a ellos.

—Yo estoy bien –asintió Neville –Ginny...

—Estás sangrando, no creo que estés del todo bien –interrumpió Draco observando la playera blanca del chico manchada de sangre.

—Es mía, en realidad –murmuró Ginevra.

 

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en ella, se sujetaba el brazo derecho, sus delgados dedos estaban completamente llenos de sangre.

 

—Déjame revisar –ordenó Neville, se levantó jalándola del brazo sano.

—Quita esa cara de preocupación, sólo ha sido un rasguño –soltó Nott.

—No estoy preocupado –gruñó enfadado el rubio provocando una sonrisa en su amigo.

—Le he dicho a Longbottom, no a ti, Draco, pero es bueno saber que no estás preocupado por ella y/o su seguridad después de tanto tiempo intentando y manteniéndola con vida.

 

Se giró para alejarse, tendrían que esperar a que los hombres de La Orden dejaran el lugar, no lo alegraban esas noticias, significaba que tendría que soportar la competencia de Nott y Longbottom por la atención de la pelirroja.

 

— ¿No es muy pronto para que estés en acción? –la interrogó apenas la vio.

—Aún está caliente la herida, en cuanto pase un poco comenzará el dolor, así que aprovecharé.

—Deberías ponerlos a que te ayuden, por llamar tu atención, sin duda lo harán.

—No es el caso –negó.

—Oh, claro, ¿cómo es que lo olvide? A ti te interesa Zabini, tanto, que cuando volviste de Londres, lo primero que hiciste fue besuquearte con él ¿no es así?

—No veo porque eso sea un problema, Blaise Zabini es un tipo atractivo, además, es un muy buen besador.

—Me imagino que tiene que serlo, para que aun recuerdes sus besos.

—Tengo una muy buena memoria, puedo sentir la sensación de sus besos, la textura de los labios de Zabini contra mis labios, es una sensación que podría llenar no lo sé, quince planillas de preludio, y unas setecientas como desarrollo –se encogió de hombros –pero no es algo que tenga que interesar a un hombre como usted.

—En eso, tiene razón ¿qué me puede interesar a mí sus besuqueos con los soldados de la Orden? –rodó los ojos en exasperación.

—Es la primera vez que ignoro mis propios estribos, jamás hubiese besado a un subordinado, de hecho, ninguno llamó tanto mi atención como para olvidar las jerarquías, confundir a un soldado por un beso es algo que no hubiese perdonado jamás, cuando solo fuese algo pasajero.

— ¿Blaise Zabini no es algo pasajero entonces?

—Besé a Blaise, eso debe dejarlo bastante claro.

—Así que lo estás tomando en serio a ese tipo sólo porque es más fácil para ti justificar que es algo más, y no un simple error.

—Considero que... –hizo una mueca de dolor al bajar algunos cables.

— ¿Qué es lo que consideras? –caminó hasta ella, bajó los cables pero no se los entregó.

—Considero que mi atrevimiento, y la razón por la que continúe con los besos es algo más...

—No estas enamorada de Zabini ¿o sí? Un beso no significa que lo ames...

—Un soldado, él, no otro, un soldado de La Orden en todos estos años y...

—No ha sido nada especial, Ginevra, ni siquiera para él –tragó saliva cuando notó su propia proximidad a ella.

 

La sujetó de la mejilla y la atrajo más a él, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en una forma lenta, asegurando el territorio tan desconocido y que había estado deseando explorar, volvió a mover sus labios aun sobre los de ella, lentamente, dando un paso para estabilizarse en el terreno de ese par de labios delgados y suaves, el siguiente movimiento de sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja fue algo más rápido, explorando con ímpetu el territorio, y siguió moviendo los labios sobre los de ella para conquistar aquellos labios.

 

—Ahora has besado a dos soldados de La Orden, y no significa nada ¿ves? –sonrío arrogante, un poco agitado y deseando seguir hasta llegar a sus últimas consecuencias.

—No –negó ella, tomó los cables que el sujetaba y volvió para verle –yo nunca dije que Blaise fuese quien me besara, sino que fui _YO_ , quien besó a Zabini.

 

Se alejó dejándolo ahí, completamente sorprendido por lo que le había dicho, y tenía razón, había sido él, el que la besara, porque realmente, había deseado besarla desde aquella vez, cuando Remus les interrumpió diciendo que tendría que matarla. Y la experiencia realmente la había disfrutado.

 

La observó alejarse, Theo le quitó los cables y ella le sonrío, a él lo había tratado tan indiferente, y por supuesto que tenía razón en hacerlo, pero siempre había creído que tenía la preferencia de la pelirroja, ahora veía que Nott tenía a la pelirroja.

 

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Theo.

— ¿Vamos? –Le sonrío –no sabía que te interesaba la tecnología y todo eso.

—Prefiero otras cosas –acaricio la mejilla de la chica –y bien ¿en qué te ayudo?

—Prefiero hacerlo yo, y no porque no agradezca tu ayuda, es sólo que si al conectarlo fallas, podrías electrocutarte.

—Se ve que eres una buena maestra, aprenderé rápido, y si no, veré tus lindos ojos antes de morir ¿qué mejor que eso? –acaricio su nariz.

—Son cafés y comunes, no tienen nada de bonitos, los tuyos son bonitos –sonrío.

—Tus ojos son hermosos –le aseguró.

 

Draco observó a otro lugar, su sangre estaba hirviendo, en cualquier momento explotaría si seguía viendo como Nott la cortejaba.

 

— ¿Para qué es esto? Lo que hacemos.

—Para restablecer el sistema y comunicarme con mi profesor en Londres y me explique algunas cosas, después, dependiendo de sus órdenes, Neville y yo nos marcharemos.

—Yo iré con ustedes –contestó el chico.

—Tú debes ir con tu amigo, porque de eso trata la lealtad.

—Tú quieres que vaya con él porque te preocupa que haga una locura ¿no?

—Eres su mejor amigo, posiblemente como un hermano, él te va a escuchar.

—Estas enamorada de él ¿cierto? –sonrío al hacer la pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quiso preguntarle, su sonrojo violento lo confirmó, aunque ella dijera lo contrario.

—No, sólo es gratitud, por salvarme la vida.

—Bien.

 

La mirada severa de Neville lo puso incomodo, si no supiera que Neville y Luna estaban involucrados en un tórrido romance, o al menos una tórrida noche de sexo, juraría que estaba enamorado de Ginevra, pero sus celos eran más fraternales que los de su amigo, que en ese momento observaba a la chica fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? –lo regañó.

—Draco lo niega, pero está muerto de celos con la idea de que estemos interesados en ella, lo noté desde que estábamos en el complejo, decirle lo atractiva que me parecía le hacía fruncir el ceño, levemente, a él también le parecía guapa, sólo eso, pero los gruñidos y el ceño más fruncido fue con el tiempo, insistir que me gustaba lo hacían hervir en celos, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, hacerlo explotar, para que deje de ser un idiota, y se lo diga de una vez.

—Creo que jugare –se estrecharon las manos ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

— ¿Tengo que temer por ese apretón? –se burló la chica.

—Para nada, _preciosa_ , para nada –mintió Nott.

—De acuerdo –negó con una sonrisa y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, cuando le pidió a Nott que la dejara trabajar, que eso agilizaría las cosas y más rápido podrían irse.

 

Theo, Neville y Draco estaban en la destrozada ante sala, y es que la pelirroja los había echado para tomar una ducha, desde donde estaban, no podían ver nada.

 

— ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? –Preguntó Nott elevando las cejas –tú y Draco pueden dormir uno a cada lado de ella.

— ¿Y tú? –Se burló Neville.

—Sobre ella, o debajo de ella, como sea –sonrío al ver la reacción de Draco.

— ¿Sobre quién o debajo de quién? ¿De qué hablan? –preguntó la chica.

—Sobre ti –contestó Draco haciéndola enfurecer –a mí ni me mires de esa forma, que mientras más lejos estés de ti, mejor.

—Fue mi idea –admitió Nott –tenía curiosidad sobre cómo dormiríamos, eso es todo.

—Pueden dormir abrazados los tres –soltó enfadada y regreso a la pequeña casa de seguridad.

—Deberías salirte, ahora nosotros, queremos una ducha –soltó Draco.

—Adelante –tomó un par de cosas y salió a la ante sala.

 

Neville y Theo se burlaron de él, cosa que lo enfado más, se desvistió y entró al pequeño baño.

 

—Está celoso –comentó Theo.

—Iré con Ginny, en realidad tengo que ayudarle o me lo reprochara la próxima vez.

 

Se sentó frente a ella, le sonrío, estaba con un localizador, lo estaba arreglando, se lo quitó y comenzó a desatorar los cables.

 

—Te gusta Malfoy ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No hay nada que decir, por eso no te he dicho nada, y ni creas que no sé lo que tú y Theodore están intentando hacer.

— ¿Por qué no le pones un alto a Theo? Parece que te gusta jugar a ver si puedes provocarlo.

—No hay nada que pueda provocar en él, ni quiero ni me interesa, sólo quiero que se vaya y no volver a verlo.

—Él y Nott van a venir con nosotros.

— ¿Dónde quedó la prisa por ir por la mujer de su vida?

—Ya la tiene, Pansy no se irá de ahí, y no confía en que le digas la verdad ¿qué tan honesta has sido con él?

—Él no es Theodore Nott, Neville lo sabes, no puedo confiar en él...

—De la forma en la que desearías, si fuera por ti, ya le hubieses dicho todo.

— ¿Qué tanto le has dicho a Theodore? –cambio de tema.

—No le he dicho nada de ti, bueno, sólo lo superficial, nada de profundizar, le he dicho lo de los rebeldes y sus divisiones, lo he puesto al tanto de los líderes, y que estamos buscando alianza, que así como lo vi, volverás con la Resistencia cuando tengas a las otras dos de tu lado ¿me equivoco?

—Estas en lo correcto ¿aceptó seguirte a pesar de que esto es peligroso? Ni siquiera tenemos órdenes directas, Neville, tenemos la información básica de esos rebeldes, no sabemos dónde están, como son y cómo se comportaran en cuanto nos vean llegar, el campamento no fue nada agradable conmigo, uno sabía los cargos que ocupaba ¿cómo se enteraron de eso?

—Dolohov debió vender información, no sé qué es lo que planea, pero quiere acabar contigo, es como una obsesión lo que él tiene.

—Es vender información o estar dentro, en los lugares indicados ¿no sería él un chico de La Orden? –lo observó inquieta.

— ¿Lo crees posible? –sonrió divertido.

—Dijo que yo le había salvado la vida en Londres, recordaría ese hecho, lo sabes, sin embargo, no lo recuerdo –sujetó las manos de Neville –si ese chico no es parte de los enviados como espías por La Orden, es de los enviados por Dolohov.

—Te estás preocupando de más, Ginny, tal vez lo hiciste, no lo sé, tal vez olvidaste el hecho de que lo hiciste porque era mejor para ti olvidarlo, has olvidado muchas cosas de las que te han obligado a hacer.

—Han sido demasiados para recordarlos, es verdad –admitió.

 

No quería admitirlo, pero Ginny tenía razón, tal vez ella no podía recordar con exactitud a todas esas personas que no quería condenar pero lo hizo, pero si recordaba a las que salvaba, y más en los casos que ese chico le había dicho, sino lo recordaba ella, quería decir que jamás había pasado, entonces, si no había pasado ¿por qué ese chico sabía todo eso? ¿Por qué se unió y viajó de Londres a Wiltshire?

 

Observó a Draco, que se estaba poniendo la playera, tenía el ceño fruncido y seguía enfadado, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

 

—Ginevra me contó lo del hombre –soltó y Draco lo observó.

—No sé de qué me hablas –farfulló.

—Del tipo que les informó los puestos de ella dentro de La Orden.

—Ah, el tal Covín ese ¿qué con él? –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Creí que se llamaba Calvin –soltó sin entender Neville.

—Ah, sí, no sé cómo se llama y la verdad es que no me importa –se burló.

—Pensé que los de la Resistencia, _todos_ eran como tu familia.

—Sí, lo son, pero no lo conozco, según lo que me dijo Pansy, llegó unas semanas después de que nos atraparan a Theo y a mí en el complejo, nunca antes lo había visto o escuchado hablar de él, así que no me siento culpable por confundir su nombre o porque no me importe que le pase.

—Quería saber justo eso, si tú y Nott lo conocían.

—Pues la respuesta es NO… a todo esto ¿por qué la curiosidad?

—Estuve hablando con tu novia y Luna cuando llegué junto con Nott al campamento, Luna me dijo lo que había pasado con Ginny y…

—Deja de llamarla así –se acercó enfadado.

— ¿Así cómo? –le miró extrañado.

—Su nombre es _Ginevra_ –soltó.

—Y a usted le tiene que dar lo mismo como me llame, la que debería decirle que deje de llamarme así, soy yo, no usted –soltó enfadada la pelirroja entrando, él avanzó decidido hasta ella.

—Pues…

—Es hora de irnos, Neville, Theodore –contestó ignorando el siguiente desplante de Draco –ahora.

—Te contestó el profesor.

—Así es –admitió –tenemos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.

—Pero… necesito que me expliques, no es que esté exigiendo, debido las circunstancias –se encogió de hombros Nott y observó de Ginny a Draco –pero… me gustaría saber un poco de lo que ese tal profesor dijo.

—Me envió indicaciones, vístase ¿quiere? –frunció el ceño y Theo sonrió.

—Eso haré, pero… necesito que me explique las indicaciones, soy un poco…

—Puedo explicarlas mientras usted se viste –se giró dándoles la espalda a los tres hombres.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Ahora bien ¿qué fue lo que dijo Dumbledore, Ginny?

—Tenemos que ir en busca de las dos resistencias que nos faltan por visitar, pero necesitamos ponernos en marcha, mientras más pronto lleguemos mejor, tenemos que salir de Westbury lo antes posible, según lo que el profesor escuchó, volverán a enviar soldados aquí.

—Saben que estás aquí ¿cierto? –preguntó Theo.

—Sí, vieron a Malfoy y lo avisaron, él era el encargado de mi seguridad, así que sospechan que si él sobrevivió, yo lo hice, así que enviarán por mí… y por todos los que estén conmigo, así que… decidan ya –se giró y su vista fue de uno en uno, hasta detenerse en la mirada de Draco –se unen a mí, y arriesgan todo lo que tienen, o van a su hogar, y se olvidan de todo lo que les he informado.

— ¿Por qué tendríamos que olvidarnos de todo? –se burló Draco.

—Por qué esta misión, señor Malfoy, inicia y termina conmigo, si yo muero, toda la misión lo hace, por eso, Neville es mi aliado, sí, pero él sólo es la fuerza bruta del equipo.

— ¿Fuerza bruta? –se burló Draco –si es incluso un poco más torpe que tú.

—Asegúrese de no repetir eso de nuevo, y… mucho menos cuando esté realmente furioso, porque… no me haré responsable de enviarlo con su novia cuando su trasero esté pateado –le sonrió enfadada y volvió su vista a los hombres unos pasos más atrás de Draco –así que decidan, ¿vienen o no?

—No voy a dejarte ir sola, lo sabes –contestó Neville.

— ¿Por qué solo la pregunta va para ellos? –interrumpió Draco.

—Porque usted no puede y no quiero que venga con nosotros, es así de simple.

—Claro, supongo que quieres tener un trío tranquila mientras…

—Es el idiota más grande que existe en el mundo, me atrevo a informar a pesar de que jamás he salido de éste país –se burló –es por eso, y porque me ha demostrado que entre un asunto de seguridad y las faldas de su novia, siempre se refugiará en la segunda opción –sonrió.

— ¿Te enfada eso? –Se acercó a ella – ¿te enfada que prefiera otras faldas a las tuyas? Preferiría cualquier faldas antes que las tuyas –le sonrió fanfarrón.

—Recuerde eso, la próxima vez que se ofrezca a ser el segundo soldado al que besar –le soltó haciendo que Theo y Neville se giraran divertidos por el golpe bajo, que ninguno entendió.

—Fue sólo lástima, ni siquiera Zabini…

—No se preocupe por Zabini, Malfoy, que él me dejó claramente ver, que él prefiere yacer entre mis piernas primero que entre las de mi tía –sonrió –porque le hubiese permitido estar entre ellas, si mi tía no nos hubiese interrumpido esa noche, así que… despreocúpese, si hay o no alguien que quiera yacer entre ellas.

—Espera, espera, espera –interrumpió Neville pasando a Draco –te involucraste con un soldado –soltó.

—No llegamos tan lejos –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron exactamente? –Interrogó Neville.

—No te importa a ti tampoco, Neville –soltó y sus mejillas estallaron en un sonrojo violento, al ver la mirada profunda de Draco sobre ella y la curiosidad en los ojos de Theodore Nott –a ninguno tiene porque interesarles.

—Hay alguien dispuesto, ninguno de los tres hombres aquí, creemos que exista uno, en todo el país, para hacer algo así.

—Pues lo hay, su nombre es Blaise Zabini –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con él? –Volvió a preguntar Neville.

—A la cama –contestó observando a otro lado.

—Dijiste que no te acostaste con él –soltó Neville cerrando los ojos ante la furia.

—Íbamos a hacerlo, pero llegó mi tía Umbridge ¿feliz? –golpeó a Neville.

—Él hubiese fanfarroneado con eso…

—Pues no lo hizo, tal vez no soy una mujer que vuelve loco a cualquier hombre, pero sí puedo ser  tomada en serio alguna vez por un hombre.

—No por Blaise –soltaron los tres a unísono.

—Pues no me importa lo que opinen ustedes.

—Ginny –intentó Neville.

—Los espero afuera –salió enfadada.

 

Draco se quedó callado, Neville se desvistió para tomar una ducha rápida, estaba decidido que se irían en cuanto Neville estuviese listo, Draco observó a Nott, que estaba serio y recordó aquella vez, cuando se toparon a Ginevra en las calles, con ese vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas y el comentario de Zabini respecto a los labios de la pelirroja, y no había sido la única vez, lo había escuchado insinuar que la piel de la chica era la más suave que había visto en una mujer, claro que se retractó cuando Dolores Umbridge le observó al entrar al comedor.

 

—Bastardo hijo de perra –soltó Draco golpeando una de las paredes, haciéndose sangrar los nudillos.

— ¿Qué? –le preguntó Nott.

—Que es cierto, ¿no recuerdas las insinuaciones de ese imbécil sobre los labios de ella? –bramó con la respiración agitada.

—Oh –fue lo único que comentó Theo.

 

Neville ayudó a Ginevra a salir, ella se acomodó un poco la falda, había escondido recelosamente en ella un par de aparatos, por lo cual, debían de ser de mucha ayuda, o de gran importancia, para llevarlos, después de todo, al menos, él y Nott sabían cómo cuidarse y avanzar rápido.


	18. Una Misión Suicida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya descansados y tranquilos, Ginevra les informa que el profesor Dumbledore les ha mandado hasta Bristol, el lugar donde podrán encontrar a una de las oposiciones que se hace llamar La Sedición, así que emprenden una misión casi suicida al ir allá.

Neville y Ginevra iban hasta el frente, guiándolos, Theo iba detrás de ellos y Draco iba hasta el final, no tenía humor de nada, la próxima vez que hiciera un comentario contradiciendo lo que realmente sentía respecto a estar entre las piernas de Ginevra, se golpearía él mismo, no podía seguir usando esa excusa tonta para no ir hasta ella y hacerle todo lo que su mente había comenzado a manufacturar, decirle que no le atraía, parecían ser un freno, pero cada que le hacía enfadar, le parecía más bonita, las pecas de su nariz eran algo como un hechizo, lo hipnotizaban, le gustaban las pecas de su nariz, y quería recorrer todo su cuerpo buscando cada una de las pecas que pudiese tener, podría pasar horas, días, semanas, meses, contando cada una de esas pecas.

 

— ¿Hacia dónde? –preguntó Nott. 

—Por acá –señaló la chica.

—No creo que sea el camino correcto –contestó Draco, haciendo que ella lo observara, su actitud sumisa había quedado atrás, tal vez se sentía segura, si él decidía irse, no se quedaría sola e indefensa, como cuando la guiaba hasta Westbury.

—Puede volver en el momento que guste, señor Malfoy –soltó y comenzó a caminar, Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás un poco exasperado, era una niña malcriada, unas buenas nalgadas no le caerían nada mal.

 

Tanto Nott como Longbottom parecían disfrutar mucho la forma en la que ella lo trataba, y es que eso les hacía ganar más territorio a ellos, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, tenía que admitir que no podía tragarse ese maldito orgullo y dejar atrás todo eso, pero no, no podía.

 

—Tengo sed –murmuró Theo –tenemos horas caminando, sin comer y sin beber –se quejó.

—Que poco aguante tiene, Nott –sonrío Ginevra –que una chica tan torpe como yo pueda más que usted.

—Una cosa, dime Theo, o Nott, pero quita el usted –pidió –así de la misma forma en que pediste que te tuteara, así mismo, creo que es justo.

—De acuerdo, descansemos cinco minutos, no más –se alejó observando el cielo, estaba oscureciendo.

 

Se alejó aún más, mientras los tres estaban sentados bebiendo un poco de agua, cuando regreso, ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que les había dado de descanso.

 

— ¿Ahora si puedes informarnos a dónde vamos? –le preguntó Draco.

—Nosotros –señaló a Neville y a Nott –a buscar a alguien, tú, no sé.

— ¿Quieres dejar esa estúpida actitud de niña idiota? –soltó enfadado.

—Vuelve a... –él se acercó.

— ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó de nuevo en un tono más amigable, Ginny le observó seria, un momento y después suspiró, lo pasó y tomó la botella de agua que Nott le tendió.

—A Bristol, tenemos que ir a Bristol, a encontrarnos con la Sedición –observó a Draco –según lo que me dijo el profesor en su mensaje... Los miembros de la Sedición son un poco... Salvajes –observó a los tres hombres –no sé a qué se refiera el profesor al expresarse a ese grupo de esa forma, pero tenemos que tener mucho cuidado al llegar a su territorio, mientras más amenaza vean en nosotros, peor nos va a ir.

—Tenemos que ser pasivos para poder llegar a ellos –soltó Neville enfadado.

—Neville, el profesor no nos diría eso, si no fuese real, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, no me agrada la idea de ser pasivo, eso es todo, soporte buenos años fingiendo serlo, ya no.

—Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, todos tenemos que tener cuidado en cómo nos referimos, como hablamos.

—Todos nos comportaremos –sonrío Nott y sujetó su mano, haciendo sonreír y asentir a la pelirroja.

—Ya perdimos mucho tiempo, debemos seguir ¿no lo creen? –soltó Draco sin quitar la vista del contacto entre su amigo y la chica.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso –Ginevra comenzó a caminar haciendo que los tres chicos la siguieran.

 

El trayecto fue un poco divertido, Theo había decidido contarle las más divertidas de sus anécdotas, todos, en general iban riendo, haciendo que la pelirroja comenzará a contarle sus anécdotas con Neville, haciéndoles reír también, las cosas se sentían tan bien, como si jamás hubiesen tenido una discusión anterior.

 

—Deberíamos descansar –sugirió Neville.

—Sí, tenemos que, no sabemos cómo este el camino más adelante y que tan seguro sea, así que aprovechemos la oportunidad ahora –se dejó caer Nott.

—Alguien debería quedarse a vigilar –sugirió ella.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya lo dijo Nott, el camino hasta aquí es tranquilo, aprovechemos para dormir todos –soltó Draco.

 

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Neville, habían dormido juntos un par de veces, cuando eran niños, cuando las pesadillas de Ginevra eran frecuentes, él le había prometido cuando la ayudó a escapar del alboroto donde murieron sus padres, que alejaría todos los fantasmas cada que acudieran a atormentarla, en realidad sólo se tenían el uno al otro, ambos eran hijos únicos, con padres muertos, Neville quedó al cuidado de su vieja abuela, que murió cuando él tenía doce años, dejándolo al cuidado de Dumbledore, él siempre había cuidado de ella, y ella siempre había cuidado de él, creyó haber estado enamorada de él, pero no lo era, por que no era nada parecido a lo que sentía cada que veía a Malfoy, cada que él tomaba el atrevimiento de acercársele, ese sentimiento era fuerte, capaz de arrasar todo dentro de ella, era violento, pasional, intenso, porque admitía que deseaba a Malfoy como jamás lo había hecho con un hombre, había soñado con tenerlo entre sus piernas, poseyéndola, pero eso sólo era algo que su pervertida mente creaba, nada que se llevaría a la realidad, odiaba ese sentimiento, como si alguien le arrancará el corazón del pecho ¿Por qué él tenía que amar a Pansy Parkinson y no a ella? Sabía que jamás pasaría, no tenía tanta buena suerte, lo sabía.

 

Su mirada estaba impasible, comparada con la de ella, que seguía triste, se había comportado como un completo idiota, y es que en verdad lo era, si Remus estuviera ahí, lo hubiese golpeado por llamarle y ser tan irrespetuoso con ella, era una dama, diría Remus, y es que aunque fuera necia, torpe, testaruda, exasperante en algunas ocasiones, realmente lo era, se había comportado a la altura en la mayoría de las cosas que él le había dicho o hecho, no quitó la vista de ella, a pesar de que observó a otro lado, quería dejar de ser un imbécil con ella, por supuesto que lo quería, era que no sabía cómo, porque tal vez el problema no era ni siquiera con ella, sino con los dos imbéciles que intentaban conquistarla, el único problema era, que ambos tenían más terreno ganado que él, si él había ganado un poco, lo había perdido todo, no sabía que iba a ser de él cuando esa misión de ir con La Militancia y La Sedición terminara y tuvieran que volver al campamento, no sabía que tanto le arrancarían de sí mismo cuando ella decidiera marcharse con Neville o con Theo, sin importarle déjalo atrás, tal vez debería ser honesto con ella y decirle todo lo que desde hace semanas ha estado despertando en él, al grado de desearle cada maldito segundo del día, de ser un asqueroso pervertido por imaginarla con él, haciendo cosas que una señorita decente como ella se asustaría, esas ganas de hacerle su mujer, esas ganas de dejar al mundo atrás si fuese necesario, se estaba volviendo loco. Loco de remate, sus sentimientos por Ginevra lo hacían arder, era algo intenso, tan grande y tan poderoso, que podría ponerse en medio de todos y lograr que la guerra terminara sólo por ella, porque estaba en medio de una misión casi suicida para detener la guerra, ella quería paz, y él quería conseguir esa paz para ella; aunque al final no fuera a él, a quien eligiera.

 

—Hacía tiempo que nada te quitaba el sueño –comentó Theo.

—No sé cómo esto nos involucra a decir verdad, tengo teorías.

—Ella no nos está utilizando, Draco, nos explicó todo lo que sabía y no nos obligó a seguirla, todos la seguimos por diferentes razones que no voy a ponerme a discutir, y tampoco estamos atados, podemos marcharnos en el momento en que queramos, pero no quiero irme, para ser honesto, quiero saber que pasará, regresar con ella al campamento, sin importar más.

—Realmente te interesa ¿y si morimos en el trayecto? –Le preguntó a su amigo.

—A mí no me preguntes eso, Draco, deberías preguntártelo tú ¿estarías en el lugar correcto en el que desearías estar si eso pasara?

 

No contesto, porque sí lo estaba, si moría, quería que fuera defendiendo una causa formidable, junto a sus amigos, en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, pero... Tal vez lo último jamás pasaría, y sabía que su cobardía había crecido al grado de no decirle a Ginevra jamás, o de admitirlo si quiera, todo el amor que ella le provocaba.

 

 

oOo

 

Siguieron avanzando, Neville iba agradeciendo por la tranquilidad que tanto Draco como Ginny les permitían a él y Nott, porque discutían peor que un viejo matrimonio, Draco más que nadie, todo le disgustaba, la elección de caminos, el tiempo para descansar, todo le parecía mal, realmente no lo entendía, Nott insistía que eran celos, amor y todo eso, él comenzaba a creer que Malfoy en realidad odiaba a Ginevra, lo cual era malo, porque ella le amaba con locura.

 

—Sí quieres impresionarme, tendrás que hacerlo más rápido –se burló Ginny y Nott soltó un gruñido en exasperación.

—Claro que quiero impresionarte, pero… no sé cómo mover más rápido las manos, bueno, en otros aspectos, soy muy ágil con ellas, pero así, no mucho.

—En otros aspectos eh, eso es bueno, tienes que volver locas a las chicas –se burló.

—No voy a ser presumido, pero sí, lo hago, las vuelvo locas de placer.

—Eso es…

—Les hago cosquillas hasta que no pueden más ¿me dejas intentarlo contigo? –le guiñó un ojo haciéndola negar.

—Neville es más ágil haciendo esto que tú, debería darte vergüenza, Theo –lo regañó y le quitó el localizador.

—No entiendo para que hacemos esto, pensé que ya funcionaba.

—Y funciona, es sólo que tienes que recalibrar los valores, la Sedición es un poco menos poblada que ustedes, sólo con unos cientos, no con menos, así que el localizador –si lo usamos con esos valores, registrará el campamento, no el lugar que buscamos, por  eso.

—Tienes que ser muy hábil para usar uno de esos ¿no? –Preguntó Draco –al menos lo que tu amado Zabini decía, es que ningún soldado podía usar uno si no era operado por uno de los del laboratorio.

—Es normal que pensara eso –se encogió de hombros –todos los rastreadores son diferentes, jamás he puesto uno con estas capacidades en manos de alguien que no fuera usted –admitió –y bueno, su capacidad para usar uno… es poca, porque no funcionan.

— ¿Cómo que no funcionan? –La observó realmente curioso.

—Permíteme un segundo, Theo –le quitó el rastreador y acomodó un par de cables, se puso de pie y se lo dio a Draco, para que pudiese ver la pantalla, después lo giró –sirve, pero no funciona, no porque sean muy avanzados en tecnología, sino que los cables le permiten ver y localizar algunas cosas, pero no todo –si quitas los cables y los acomodas de forma correcta, las cosas cambian.

— ¿Cómo es la forma correcta? –la observó sonreír.

—Las demás personas piensan que es una gran cosa, pero sólo tienes que darle colores correctos, para que la gente menos capaz, pueda saberlo, el color va con el otro extremo de su mismo color, dependiendo lo que quieras buscar.

—Todas las resistencias tienen colores –elevó las cejas sorprendido –es a lo que te refieres.

—No, el peso, la tierra, los niveles básicos tienen colores específicos, claro, según lo que el profesor Dumbledore estableció para nosotros en ésta época, no sé cómo se maneje en el resto del mundo o si estén mejor que nosotros, sólo hablo por lo que sé y ayudé.

—Dime algo y sé honesta ¿el profesor Dumbledore tiene uno de estos?  -Interrogó Draco, con su mirada fija en ella.

—No, este programa ni siquiera es el protocolo que viste en el laboratorio, dentro del complejo, éste, es uno más sencillo y menos estable.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Leyó algo interesante dentro de mi tableta? –se acercó a él de forma inconsciente.

—Muchas cosas, para ser honesto.

—La primer cosa que me llamó la atención de la primera era fue la invención de la brújula –le sonrió –así que quise hacer algo similar, claro, mejorarle a niveles más mayúsculos, le llamé _rosa de los vientos,_ en el honor al invento que nació en una vasija de agua y una aguja imanada –se burló –es técnicamente lo mismo, usa los campos magnéticos de la tierra en otro sentido –completó orgullosa –es diferente que una brújula de la primera era, pero igual de fácil de usar.

 

Se alejó quitándole el rastreador y lo puso en manos de Theo, no sin antes mover los cables de nuevo, le dedicó una mirada de reto al chico que negó divertido y volvió a cambiar los cables de un lugar a otro, haciéndola negar cada una de las veces, hasta que Draco se sentó junto a su amigo y le indicó el camino.

 

—Quien diría, es bueno en armar cosas –admitió ella.

—En realidad te vi acomodarlos, así que sólo lo memoricé, para hacer que Nott quedara como un idiota frente a ti.

—No ha quedado como un idiota –aseguró viendo a Nott –felicidades, trabajar en equipo es mejor que trabar solo.

—Supongo –se encogieron de hombros.

—Ven aquí, Neville –pidió y quitó cada uno de los cables –ármala para los hombres incrédulos.

—Tenía dieciocho cuando arme una por primera vez, me enseñaste como –contestó él y comenzó a acomodar cables, un segundo después, se la entregó.

—Vaya, Neville, tienes más talento del que pensé, es la segunda virtud que te conozco –le sonrió Theo.

—Tengo muchas habilidades –se burló.

—Claro, ser discreto no es una de ellas ¿cierto? Ustedes dos me dejaron con los ojos abiertos mientras hacían sus deberes –le dedicó una mirada divertida Theo, haciéndolo carraspear.

—Le pedí que fuera discreta, no lo fue, no es mi culpa –se levantó y se alejó.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? –sonrió Ginny.

—Sexo salvaje –fue lo único que dijo y se alejó de Draco y ella, acercándose a Neville y seguirlo molestando.

 

La sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó divertida, no sabía que tan seria había sido esa pequeña  burla, pero sí lo era, le agradaba que Neville hubiese encontrado una chica con la cual permanecer, y no una pasajera más en los vagones del tren.

 

—No te molesta que se acueste con otras.

—No tendría por qué molestarme, Neville es muy libre de acostarse con quien él quiera.

—Bueno, él se puso histérico cuando nos dijiste que casi te acuestas con Zabini, es por eso que creí que entre ustedes… ya sabes, había esa clase de amor no aceptado, que…

—Hay una clase de amor, es cierto, pero no es nada como lo que usted piensa, él me ve como su hermana menor, y siempre ha sido así, las cosas no cambiarán de la noche a la mañana, y no espero que lo hagan, es como si usted viera a Luna con ojos románticos ¿es capaz de eso?

—Claro que no, ella es una chica hermosa, gentil, cariñosa, pero es como mi hermana, no podría verla de otra manera, muy rara la vez cambio la forma de mirar a una mujer, siempre las catalogo.

—Eso suena tan sexista y asqueroso –gruñó ella.

—Digo que por lo regular son, chicas que me caen bien, chicas que _no_ me caen bien, Luna, y… la mujer que amo –la observó.

—Suena bien, tiene una categoría sólo para _Luna_ –le sonrió –creo que así soy yo, tengo mi propia categoría por asqueroso que suene, en el corazón de Neville, salvo que quiero creer que él tiene sólo dos: _chicas que puedo llevarme a la cama y después pueden ser algo serio_ y después está la segunda _Ginevra Weasley, la única chica a la que jamás me atrevería a ver con otros ojos._

—Gracias por disculparme por  el incidente de la casa de seguridad –soltó de la nada.

—No he tenido que disculpar nada –negó –todos tenemos la libertad de decir lo que sentimos, creemos y pensamos, usted lo ha hecho ¿por qué tendría que disculparlo? ¿Por herir mis sentimientos? ¿Por recordarme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad que a nadie le importo de ninguna forma? –Sonrió –no hay nada que disculpar.

—A eso es a lo que me refiero, creo que los dos somos muy parecidos, nos gusta echar en cara las palabras de los demás.

—No tendría que echar en cara sus palabras si fuese un poco más cuidadoso cuando hablara, la elección de palabras, es la mejor forma de no herir a las personas, con Dolohov lo aprendí –lo observó –hay palabras que no pueden ser borradas jamás, Sr. Malfoy, usted está completamente en contra de que golpeen a una mujer, pero está en contradicción –él la observó atento –porque me ha golpeado tantas veces, y jamás me ha puesto una mano encima, eso, es peor que dejar una mejilla morada en una persona.

 

Se concentró en sus cosas, ignorándolo completamente, pero no se alejó, se recostó junto a ella, viendo sólo su espalda y su cabello pelirrojo, si de eso se trataba, ella le había regresado cada uno de esos golpes de una suave manera.

 

—Deberíamos continuar ya –comunicó ella y se puso de pie.

—Estábamos pasándola muy bien –se quejó Nott –pero supongo que si queremos llegar a Bristol en este año, tienes razón.

 

Siguieron su camino hacia Bristol, ninguno incluida Ginny, sabían que tan pronto llegarían con la Sedición, iban un poco quietos y estresados, por la clara advertencia de que eran un tanto salvajes, pero no tenían una clara idea de que tan salvajes y que tan cierto pudiese ser, la mayoría de las personas prefieren crearse una falsa reputación, para así evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, ellos podían ser así, o ser algo completamente fuera de lo común, gente realmente agresiva que no le preocupaba matar a los demás, no querían arriesgar nada, ni arriesgarse ellos mismos.

 

La noche cayó sobre ellos de nuevo, aun así, no se detuvieron, siguieron avanzando para recuperar las horas que habían perdido descansando, tenían que ser rápidos y llegar por la mañana, eso sería más favorable para ellos.

 

oOo

 

Theo y Neville estaban viendo de Draco a Ginny y viceversa, no entendían en qué momento la calma se había roto, pero él estaba discutiendo sobre la ruta correcta que tomar, exigiéndole que fuera más inteligente y eligiera la mejor opción.

 

—Me estás diciendo que tu maldito aparato te está diciendo que por esa dirección, pero considero que deberíamos ir por esa –señaló la derecha.

—Mi maldito aparato nos ha llevado por el camino correcto todos estos días –le recordó.

—Bueno, según tú, no lo sé, tal vez estamos a pocos kilómetros de llegar Londres y…

—No podemos llegar a Londres a menos que hubiésemos dado una vuelta completamente larga, Sr. Malfoy –le recordó.

—Vayamos en mi dirección, así lo averiguaremos, no sé por qué te niegas a tomar otras rutas.

—Las rutas rápidas jamás son las más convenientes, por eso…

— ¿Alguna vez has salido de tu laboratorio? ¿Has ido de un lugar a otro sin mapas y sin aparatos mágicos? No lo creo, Theo y yo sí y podemos ir por ese camino y llegar más rápido.

—Quieres llevar las riendas de esto ¿no?

—Sí, nadie te ha nombrado nuestra líder ¿o me perdí de eso? ¿Te acostaste con esos dos para que te nombraran la líder?

 

Ginny se cubrió el rostro estaba exasperada y levantó la vista, quedándose completamente inmóvil.

 

Todos se giraron cuando la pelirroja cayó al suelo, no vieron a nadie que hubiese podido atacarla, no cerca de  ellos al menos.

 

—Ginny –la movió Neville –dime que estás bien.

—Sólo sofocada –soltó con voz grave y dejó que Neville le ayudara a ponerse de pie.

—Pero ¿con qué demonios te atacaron? –preguntó Theo.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero… no es un prototipo de La Orden, esa persona tiene que ser de la Sedición.

—No entiendo ¿por qué sólo a ti? –Preguntó Neville –estábamos todos.

—Porque Malfoy se burló, llamándome líder, todos saben lo que pasa cuando matan al líder ¿o lo explico? –sonrió débil.

—Todos lo sabemos –admitieron los tres.

—Me alegro que lo sepan, porque honestamente, esa cosa golpea muy fuerte –suspiró y siguió avanzando.

—Sí te creo, te has puesto pálida –se burló Theo.

—Es un don –se burló –asustarme de muerte cuando me toman desprevenida.

—Eres el blanco más fácil –musitó Draco observando en todas direcciones –o realmente sólo buscan matarte a ti.

—No lo sé, considero que es mejor atacar en un grupo que tirarle al más débil.

—Eres la única con ropa de La Orden –puntualizó Draco –es por eso que sólo te atacan a ti.

—Estoy con tres hombres que no traen ropa de soldados o de un alto cargo, eso tiene que dejar en claro que si viajo con ustedes…

—También puede verse desde un punto sexual ¿no lo crees? –Sonrió Nott haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara –una chica con tres hombres… no creo que sea la mejor forma de viajar, ya sabes, la carne es débil –se burló –al menos, eso dicen los soldado de La Orden.

—Yo no opino como ellos –añadió Ginevra.

—Bueno, es normal que cuando un hombre pasa tanto tiempo en celibato, sólo busque saciar sus ansias, y… en ese caso, cualquier mujer serviría, no es algo más allá, sólo necesidades físicas, que la mayoría de _las personas normales,_ sufrimos.

—Más tú ¿cierto? –Negó Theo –por eso el exceso de ejercicio en el complejo, recuerdo que los gemidos que soltabas tú y Pansy dejaban dormir a muy pocos, por eso Remus sugirió que alejaran un poco más su casa de campaña –Draco puso los ojos en blanco con el comentario de su amigo.

—Disfruto del sexo, y más si es con la mujer que amo ¿quién no? El sexo es placer, y cuando sientes algo por esa persona, las sensaciones simplemente se intensifican –su mirada no se movió de la pelirroja que ignoraba los comentarios.

—A veces, sólo fantaseas ¿cierto? –elevó las cejas en una insinuación.

—Eres un imbécil –soltó.

—Pero eso no quita que tengo la razón, sólo admítelo, y dejaré de molestarte.

—Me molesta porque no es cierto –justificó.

—Sólo déjalo correr siendo así, no tienes por qué estresarte, hermano.

—Tienes razón, no tengo por qué estresarme, después de todo, Pansy está prisionera por culpa de _ésta mujer._

 

Ginny levantó la vista de nuevo hasta el rubio, suspiró y desvió la mirada, para evitar otra discusión que no les llevaría a nada bueno.

 

—Vamos, no te quedes callada, sé que tienes mucho que decir al respecto.

—No fue mi culpa eso –contestó.

—Entonces fue mi idea llevarte hasta el campamento, fui yo el que no escuchó que eras un alto cargo del gobierno, sabiendo que eras un peligro insistí que aun así vinieras y _arriesgaras la vida de la mujer que amo._

—Yo no la envíe –soltó –y en todo caso, tampoco te pedí que me permitieras vivir, te dije a ti y a tu amigo Remus que aceptaría las consecuencias, fuera cual fuera, el que perdió la cabeza fuiste tú, no yo, incluso te animé, cuando te acobardaste en matarme –soltó enfadada.

—Sí, por supuesto –soltó enfadado Draco.

—Si hubiese querido escapar, hubiese aceptado cuando Remus se ofreció a liberarme –soltó enfadada –pero no, preferí quedarme atada al lodo, en vez de meterle a él o a ti en algún problema mayor.

— ¿Y por qué lo harías? –se acercó a ella desafiándola.

—Mis razones no te importan –contestó.

—Tal vez es por eso que nadie confía en ti –soltó.

—No son muchas, pero hay un par de personas que confían en mí ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo quién? –se burló.

—Como Longbottom y yo –soltó Theo y caminó hasta la chica y rodeó su cuello con su brazo –no te preocupes _preciosa,_ Neville y yo, somos parte de esos que confiamos en ti, yo por eso sigo aquí, porque al igual que Remus, creo que podrías ayudarnos a terminar con toda esta locura.

—Gracias por la confianza, Theodore.

—No agradezcas –observó a Draco en advertencia.

—Ahora tengo prohibido decir lo que pienso sólo porque tú quieres quedar bien con ella y poder meterte entre sus faldas –gruñó exasperado y se alejó.

—Alguien se está proyectando mucho –murmuró Neville, y sólo Theo lo alcanzó a escuchar haciéndolo soltar una sonora carcajada.

 

Avanzaron detrás del rubio, que seguía enfadado, Ginevra intentó no volver ni siquiera a mirarlo, el más mínimo detalle le enfadaba, si la descubría observándolo, su no lo incluía en el censo, todo, incluso si una rama sonaba un poco más fuerte al pisarla, con eso tenía para que comenzara a echarle en cara todo, pero su nuevo reproche favorito, al parecer, era el hecho de que Pansy Parkinson, estuviese en manos de La Orden como rehén, y en eso no iba a cambiar su postura, Ginny no la había enviado en busca de Draco ni a nada en esa dirección, si se había dejado atrapar, no era cosa de ella, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si estuviera aun en el complejo, con el poder de decidir su destino, sería su culpa, y aun así, estaba tan segura, que Draco le había hecho una lobotomía, porque era tan imbécil como para dejarla vivir, ayudarle a escapar y darle provisiones para que volviera a los brazos del rubio, porque así era, estúpida y emocional, siempre se lo habían dicho, y no es como si fuera mentira, siempre ponía a las personas que amaba primero que ella, sin importarle mucho, ya se lo había dicho Draco, en una ocasión, cuando creía que estaba dormida, _Ginevra Weasley carecía de instinto de supervivencia,_ y bueno, sólo lo tenía cuando de su vida dependían las personas que quería, pero a veces, cuando estaba tan cansada de no valer, quería morirse, por eso subió a ese helicóptero aquella vez.


	19. La Chica.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un trayecto lleno de frustración por medio de Draco, que ya no puede tolerar ver como sus dos amigos cortejan a la pelirroja que ha estado despertando diferentes sensaciones con tan solo tenerle cerca, son atacados dos veces por una chica que les indica el camino correcto para llevar a la Sedición, estando ahí, les envían directo a la otra oposición para decidir si aceptarán la oferta o no de ellos para unirse a una guerra, en su estadía con la Militancia, Draco decide ser honesto con Ginevra, llevando a un paso más allá, sus sentimientos y comenzando una relación amorosa.

Avanzaron todo lo que pudieron en esas dos semanas, aun la observaba en los momentos precisos, cuando ella se distraía lo suficiente observando esos aparatosos que según Blaise Zabini eran tan avanzados o tan inútiles, porque si no lo manejaba alguien del laboratorio no funcionaban, y no podían sacar a nadie de los laboratorios.

 

— ¿Te dice qué camino tomar? –le preguntó Nott, recargándose en ella.

—Sí, tengo dos caminos, pero... No tengo la menor idea de cuál seguir.

—El más corto –le animó.

—A veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo, los caminos más cortos también suelen ser los más peligrosos –Draco observó a otro lado, comenzaba a tener conflictos internos, no sabía si odiaba o realmente le atraía más cuando comenzaba a hablar así.

—Cariño, vienes con tres hombres que van a protegerte –la estrecho más contra él.

—No dudo que tú y Neville me defiendan, pero... En un ataque en grupo, Theodore, no sé si estamos o no en territorio hostil, como pueden ser ladrones comunes, pueden ser de otro grupo rebelde, por mucha experiencia que tengan... Siempre hay alguien mejor.

—Estamos igual de expuestos, Ginny –negó Neville –es un 50/50 esta situación, sólo tira la moneda.

—Haré lo que ustedes quieran, no tomare la decisión yo.

 

Se alejó hasta una pequeña piedra, donde se sentó, Neville y Nott observaron a Draco.

 

— ¿Por mayoría o quieres un camino en especial? Porque eres el único en desacuerdo casi todo el tiempo –atacó Neville.

—Toma la decisión –observó a Ginevra.

—Los dejaré pensarlo –se levantó y se alejó.

—No va a olvidarlo rápido –contestó Neville –tenías razón en ese momento, y tal vez la sigas teniendo, pero la forma en la que la culpaste... No fue ella la que mandó a tu novia a buscarte.

—Es su culpa todo esto –gruñó enfadado –ella me mintió para que la llevara al campamento, arriesgue a todos los hombres, mujeres y niños en ese lugar por su culpa.

— ¿Por qué sigue viva? –Indagó Neville –porque ya estoy cansado, no entiendo porque sigues a bordo en la misión si desconfías en ella, si piensas que somos los malos no entiendo porque sigues aquí, porque quiero creer que Nott ha tomado la decisión y no sigue aquí por ti.

—Sigue por ella, no soy idiota, todos siguen aquí por ella...

— ¿Tú sigues aquí por ella? –inquirió Neville.

—No, sigo aquí, porque no dejaré que la chiflada de tu novia haga algo estúpido para...

—No voy a dañar a nadie, y ya te lo dije, Pansy está bien, ellos no la mataran porque saben que si lo hacen no iras, ella no corre peligro alguno, no saben qué tan lejos estamos, es una cosa más a tu favor, y si quieres ir, puedes marcharte en el preciso momento que quieras.

—No necesito tu maldito permiso para ir por la mujer que amo, sigo aquí, porque...

—Jamás traicionaría a la Resistencia –suspiró –sería ir en contra de todo por lo que he estado luchando desde un laboratorio, intentando ser yo quien dé con ellos antes que los soldados, pero no voy a explicártelo cientos de veces ¡Por supuesto que sé que mi vida no significa nada para ti! Y no me importa –mintió –pero si aún dudas, puedes dar marcha atrás, puedo seguir sola.

 

Draco giró cuando algo golpeo contra uno de los árboles, unos cuantos golpes más se escucharon, y observó a los dos hombres que se habían agachado como instinto, pero ambos estaban bien, después poso sus ojos en la pelirroja, que giró para ver sobre sus hombros, pero no entendió que veía.

 

—Prototipo 580 –murmuró –lo robaron del laboratorio de Londres hace dos años.

—Nunca me dijiste que eran –murmuró Neville.

—Te prometí que...

 

Neville corrió hasta ella cuando se desvaneció, en la espalda tenía tres marcas que formaban un triángulo.

 

— ¿Qué es eso? –interrogó Draco.

—El prototipo 580 –murmuró Neville –no sé qué hace...

—El prototipo 580 sirve para introducir un rastreador en la persona a quien se le dispara –murmuró la castaña –según los papeles Neville Longbottom dio la idea para rastrear a los rebeldes –se colocó el arma en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello –pero Ginevra Weasley mejoro el prototipo, porque no puede dejar de pensar cómo mejorar las armas para hacerlas más letales.

— ¿Las modificaron cómo? –interrogó Nott.

—Las robé antes de que las mejorara, robé la idea y la hice más atractiva, era una pasante del laboratorio hace un año, La militancia me ofreció una mejor oferta.

— ¿Qué mejoras? –preguntó Draco.

—Debes ser Draco Malfoy –sonrío –es él ¿cierto? Mátala cuando despierte... No, espera, mátala después de que la obligues a decirte quien es, que hace y para quien trabaja, si muere, ven a buscarnos.

—Mejor dilo tú, sabes más que ella, al parecer –la animo Nott.

—Les lavaron el cerebro, ya lo vi, pregunta por el prototipo Río Escarlata, si te dice para que sirve, realmente te ama –sonrío –y no se preocupen, la maldita me cae mal, nos veremos pronto, y si buscan el camino más rápido, es aquel, el camino más sencillo sería dejarla ahí y seguirme, pero no creo que lo hagan, aun así, tomen aquel, no les pasará nada, no volveremos a atacarlos –les hizo una señal de hasta luego y desapareció.

 

Se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela de almohada, los tres se sentaron junto a la chica, y cuando no reaccionó, hicieron guardias para cuidar de ella, despertó por la mañana, mientras Neville acariciaba su cabello como cuando eran niños y ella no podía dormir, Neville siempre había cuidado de ella, como si fuese su hermano mayor, pero le costaba reconocer que ahora Draco era quien la protegía más que él, y hacia mejor ese trabajo que algún otro.

 

—Eres bueno ahuyentando fantasmas –murmuró con una sonrisa.

—Te prometí que las ahuyentaría cada que vinieran a ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias –hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Te dispararon con el prototipo 580, no sabemos para qué sirve o que hace.

—introduce un rastreador por medio de tecnología avanzada, son nanos, que trasmiten señales.

—Tenemos que quitarlos –se puso de pie.

—No es tan sencillo, puedes quitar los dardos de mi espalda, y lo agradezco porque son dolorosos, pero… sólo son los inyectores, los nanos ya entraron a mi corriente sanguina, es más complicado.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer?

—Una pequeña incisión, porque si no, no podrás quitar los inyectores.

 

Nott y Draco llegaron cuando Neville comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

 

—No lo haré.

—Bien –se encogió de hombros –eres un cobarde.

— ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó Nott.

—Necesita hacer una pequeña incisión, para sacar los inyectores...

—Y después electrocutarte –se quejó.

—Puedo hacer la incisión –murmuró Nott –me niego a lo siguiente.

—Te lo explico, el rastreador seguirá así hagas la incisión, no creo que tuviesen la tecnología suficiente para hacer que los nanos sean resistentes a la electricidad.

—De acuerdo –dijo sin darle más importancia a las cosas.

 

La pelirroja se quitó la blusa, que en algún momento fue blanca, dejando al desnudo su espalda, Nott tragó saliva al verla, no era nada sexual contrario a lo que Draco pensó que había significado, saco la navaja de sus pantalones.

 

—No serás tan idiota como...

—Manejo mejor que tú las armas blancas, Draco –frunció el ceño –y claro que iba a desinfectarlo, no soy tan idiota.

—Bien.

 

Se alejó un poco, Neville se encargó se sujetar las manos de la chica mientras Nott quitaba los inyectores de su espalda, para el siguiente paso, usaron una de las máquinas que ella guardaba celosamente.

 

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, la dejaron sola cuando todo terminó, pero Draco no podía quitarse las palabras de la castaña de la cabeza ¿quién era ella? ¿Qué hacía? ¿Para quién trabajaba? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué era el prototipo Río Escarlata?

 

—Tuvieron tiempo para decidir qué camino tomaremos ¿cierto? –preguntó.

—Aquel –señalaron los tres chicos.

—Decisión unánime, me agrada, pues vayamos en esa dirección.

— ¿No piensas descansar? –interrogó Draco.

—Los veré más adelante, si quieren descansar.

— ¿Tienes mucha prisa? ¿Nos ocultas algo?

—Sí, tengo mucha prisa, y no, no te oculto nada.

— ¿Qué es el prototipo Río Escarlata? –indagó y ella sonrió.

—El prototipo Río Escarlata no existe, pero si te lo dijo quién nos atacó, significa que Granger realmente nunca fue una pasante, sino más bien una espía de la Militancia buscando robar nuestros secretos.

—No te creo –se cruzó de brazos.

—No es una novedad para mí que no me crea, Malfoy, ¿Qué creerías si te dijera? Que el prototipo Río Escarlata es un arma de destrucción masiva, no es un misil, no es una bomba nuclear, sino uno más avanzado a nivel destrucción molecular, no quedaría ni un rastro de que alguna vez existió civilización.

 

La cara de los hombres fue una mueca completa de incredulidad.

 

—Lo creíste, bien, porque es una mentira.

 

Avanzó decidida por el camino que le dijeron que tomarían, y un minuto después se unieron los tres hombres, la mirada de Draco se centró en la mancha de sangre que había dejado la pequeña extracción de esos inyectores, era la segunda vez que salía herida en una discusión con él, no le importaba, de no estar frente a él, esas cosas hubiesen golpeado directamente en su cuerpo, no en ella, era demasiado malo cuidando de su seguridad.

 

Tenía que ponerse alerta, porque no sabía cómo era la Sedición y estaban cerca de su territorio.

 

Reanudaron el camino, intentando ignorar por completo el mal humor de Draco, con Theo intentando tranquilizarlo, pero cada que le insistía, él aseguraba que estaba bien, que no estaba celoso, y que no estaba de mal humor, sólo que se le hacía que ella no era la mejor opción para liderarlos a los tres, cuando él y Nott tenían más experiencia en eso de moverse de un lugar a otro, en cambio ella, se la había pasado media vida en un laboratorio, pegada a un montón de aparatos inútiles.

 

—Descansemos, estamos más cerca de Bristol –pidió Theo.

—De acuerdo –aceptó sin poner resistencia alguna.

— ¿A qué van a Bristol, queridos caminantes? –susurró la voz de una mujer.

 

Los cuatro levantaron la vista, la mujer de cabellos ondulados y negros, con un leve mechón blanco les sonrío de una forma burlona, llevaba un vestido negro y una cinturilla de cuero negro, estaba delgada, con los dientes un poco manchados.

 

—Son incapaces de hablar ahora –se burló.

—Vamos a buscar a... La líder de la Sedición –soltó Nott.

—Ella es, Bellatrix Lestrange –murmuró Ginny.

—Vaya, vaya, tal parece que te tienen bien estudiada, Bella –una sombra negra salió detrás de la mujer, era un chico alto y delgado, con el cabello tan largo y sujetó en una coleta pelirroja, con un pendiente colgando de su oreja.

—Eso mismo pensé, Bill –sonrío la mujer.

—Sólo queremos hablar, tengo una oferta que hacer con usted y...

—Los ha atacado esa chica, lo sé, los pajaritos hablan –musitó la mujer.

—Esa chica se llama… –contestó Ginny.

—Lo sé, no importa, la Militancia y nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien ¿cierto, Bill?

—Totalmente cierto, Bella.

—Si no son amigos de ellos, tal vez sean nuestros –observó al pelirrojo y después a Ginevra.

—Hola, _hermanita_ –saludó Bill.

 

La vista de los tres hombres se posaron sobre ella, que tenía la incredulidad impresa en su rostro, no daba crédito a lo que ese hombre le había dicho, le había llamado hermanita, cuando ella ni siquiera lo conocía.

 

—No nos han presentado formalmente –saltó de su lugar y avanzó hasta ella, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a Draco, que gruñó en señal de amenaza –William Weasley –sonrío ante esa cara asustada que tenía –no es la reacción que esperaba de mi hermanita menor, a decir verdad –soltó una carcajada –vaya, vaya, Ginevra, veo que te has quedado muy sorprendida –la sujetó de la barbilla –me da asco el saber que por tus venas corre la misma sangre que la mía, eres una traidora, y que Bella te invitara a nuestro hogar, no significa que los lazos sanguíneos entre nosotros...

—Basta, Bill, déjala procesar la información, creo que a los demás les encantará la noticia, de todos los soldados en La Orden, la enviaron a ella ¿qué posibilidad había? –se burló.

—Bien –gruñó enfadado, le volvió a dedicar una mirada de advertencia a Draco, que seguía con esa mirada fiera.

 

El pelirrojo avanzó detrás de su líder sin hacer ningún comentario, los guiaron por una cueva un poco estrecha y bastante oscura, tropezó casi todo el camino hasta llegar a una abertura donde se colaba un poco de luz, la chica sonrío maravillada, eran unas grutas naturales, en ella, estaba construida una pequeña ciudad, había escalones, barandas especiales, era un tipo vestíbulo amplio, había pequeñas mesas en ese lugar, por lo poco que pudo imaginar, era como el centro de reuniones, estilo la fogata en el campamento de la Resistencia, sólo que aquí, un poco más sofisticado, era realmente un lugar impresionante, esos rebeldes sí que tenían unos lugares bastante asombrosos donde asentarse y vivir.

 

—Deberíamos hablar ahora, no se ofendan, pero... Mientras más rápido se larguen, mejor para nosotros.

—Será rápido –admitió Ginevra.

—Ve por Charlie, Bill, creo que me encantara ver eso.

—Bien –contestó un poco reacio pero se alejó.

 

Ginny se giró cuando Neville le indicó que Bill había regresado, y lo hizo acompañado de otro pelirrojo, de músculos amplios, la playera ceñida al cuerpo del hombre dejaba poco a la imaginación, tenía un cuerpo musculoso, era bastante atractivo, y compartía los ojos azules de William, su respiración se contrajo y su corazón latió con más fuerza.

 

—Ginevra –murmuró Bella –él es Charles Weasley, tú otro hermano mayor.

—Eso es... –se quedó callada y observó de Bill a Charlie –imposible, yo no...

—Claro que sabíamos que no estabas enterada de nuestra existencia –soltó Bill enfadado.

—Espera a que Ron regrese –se burló Charlie –él sin duda, querrá matarla.

— ¿Sí? Pues veamos cuanta suerte tiene el imbécil –saltó en su defensa Draco.

—Es mejor que te calles, maldito imbécil, porque por muy hombrecito que te creas, estas en el lugar equivocado, y tú –Bill observó a Ginevra –agradece que Bella está presente, porque de no haberlo estado, de haberte encontrado yo en ese sitio, te habría matado con un enorme placer.

—Sólo atrévete a intentarlo –lo animó Nott.

—Ninguno de tus tres niñeros podrá liberarte, eso te lo juro –sonrío Bill.

 

 

oOo

 

Draco avanzó de un lado a otro preocupado, Ginevra se había ido con Bill y Bella hacía mucho tiempo y no regresaba, estaba un poco más que preocupado, esa mujer la había querido sola, hablar con ella a solas, y Ginevra no había puesto resistencia, cuando la viera, le reprendería por ser tan tonta y creída, su propio hermano ya le había despreciado dos veces... Bueno, él la había despreciado más veces y ella seguía confiándole algunas cosas, y dedicándole lindas sonrisas cuando él bajaba la guardia un poco.

 

—Me estas desesperando –se quejó Neville.

—Han estado mucho tiempo hablando –soltó nervioso –no puedo estar tranquilo...

—Ella necesita explicarles las cosas, asegurarse de que la Sedición nos apoyará en el ataque, de no unirse a nosotros, las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que pensamos que serían, necesitamos a las resistencias juntas –soltó Neville –si tiene que vender su alma al mismísimo demonio, ella lo haría, esperemos que no sea el caso, a decir verdad.

— ¿Qué pasará si se nos unen? –Quiso saber Nott,

—Buscaremos a la Militancia para pedirles que se nos unan.

—Dicen que no se llevan tan bien –recordó Draco —nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos de que había otras dos resistencias.

—Ambas se han dedicado a otros sectores del país, además, no son tan activos en eso de atacar a La Orden, mientras más ocultos estén, al grado de que los crean un mito, para ellos es mejor, facilita los ataques –informó Neville.

—En eso tienen razón –admitió Nott.

—Un poco cobarde, en mi opinión propia –se encogió de hombros Neville.

 

Draco se sentó junto a su amigo y Longbottom, pero sólo pudo quedarse quieto un par de minutos, y después comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, enfadado y preocupado, no podía tardarse tanto hablando con esas personas, la explicación que le había dado a él había sido corta y precisa, así que no entendía la tardanza, si no regresaba con ellos en cinco minutos, no le importaría e iría a buscarla, para asegurarse de que nada le hubiese pasado, y de ser lo contrario, golpear a quien se hubiese atrevido a tocarle un sólo cabello de aquella alocada cabeza pelirroja.

 

Theo lo sujetó del brazo cuando se hartó y emprendió un par de pasos rumbo el mismo lugar, donde ella se había perdido de vista.

 

—Tienes que controlarte un poco ¿no lo crees?

—Lo que creo es que ustedes están demasiado tranquilos ¿y si esos dementes le hicieron daño? –Theo sonrío ante la incertidumbre de Draco, sus ojos grises realmente demostraban la preocupación por no saber de ella.

—Ahí viene, y se ve que está bien, así que tranquilízate, porque la desconcertarás si te ve así, recuerda que te has empeñado en hacerle creer que no te importa, cuando acabas de demostrar que le amas realmente.

—Lo único que ocurre es que soy la única persona que se preocupa por ella...

—Porque te importa más de lo que admites ¿no lo crees? Deberías plantearte el ser honesto con ella, pero sobretodo contigo, y decirle sobre tus sentimientos.

—Le odio, me odia, punto final, Nott –soltó enfadado.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas? –Indagó Neville cuando ella se acercó.

—Bueno, creo que lo pensaran un poco, Bill no confía en mí, pero creo que estoy acostumbrada a que algunos no confíen en mi –observó a Draco.

—Comprendo –se encogió de hombros su amigo.

—Dijo Bella que nos dejarán quedarnos en lo que deliberan, cada uno tendrá un pequeño cuarto, tendremos, claro.

—Me agrada –admitió Nott –podría acostumbrarme a un lugar así –sonrío.

—Se ve que es cómodo, me alegra pasar unos días aquí –observó a los dos pelirrojos que estaban alejados de ellos.

—No puedo creer que tengas hermanos –se burló Nott –ahora los chicos no se te acercaran, tendremos miedo de que tus hermanos nos den una paliza.

—Los chicos jamás se me habían acercado antes, y si lo hicieran, Bill me ha dejado en claro que no les importo –suspiró –a los hombres les doy completamente igual, así sean mis hermanos, patético.

—Claro que los chicos se interesan en ti –aseguró Nott.

—Lo dudo –contestó y Draco la observó ocultar algo, pero no pregunto, hizo como que no vio ese pequeño detalle que les ocultaba.

 

oOo

 

Observó el pequeño cuarto, tenían dos semanas ahí encerrados, en esa gruta, sin salir a ningún lugar, sólo Ginevra iba y venía seguida de Bella, que le explicaba algunas cosas que al final del día, terminaba contándoles y explicándoles.

 

—Comienzo a desesperarme –musitó Draco bajando el rostro para que sólo la pelirroja lo escuchara –tengo un mal presentimiento de esos asquerosos pelirrojos y… -la chica lo empujó con el ceño fruncido.

—Esos asquerosos pelirrojos, son _mis_ hermanos, oh, claro, lo olvidé, le parezco igual de asquerosa que ellos, así que no tengo que sorprenderme u ofenderme, mi equivocación, lo siento –sonrió enfadada y se alejó.

 

La observó alejarse, estaba perdiendo los estribos, y odiaba admitir que Nott tenía razón, tenía que decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que ella le estaba provocando incluso cuando no la tenía cerca. Pero se negaba a ceder, no podía, tenía que ser ella quien diera el primer paso, quien le dijera lo que sentía por él, porque se odiaría a sí mismo, si le decía todo aquello, y ella sólo se burlaba de él. Aunque las palabras de la chica que les atacó _si te ama en verdad, va a decirte lo del prototipo Río Escarlata,_ y como no le había dicho.

 

Los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en el chico de coleta larga y pelirroja cuando Nott y Longbottom dejaron de charlar de cosas que sólo les concernía a ellos cuatro.

 

—Sólo están ustedes ¿dónde está la bastarda restante? –soltó enfadado.

—Deberías tener un poco más de delicadeza al referirte a ella –Neville se puso de pie y lo encaró, era un poco más alto que Bill Weasley.

—No voy a moderar mi lenguaje con esa pequeña zo…

—Es mejor que mantengas la calma –habló el otro pelirrojo y empujó a Draco, que en un momento, se había puesto de pie y había sujetado las solapas de la gabardina del mayor de los Weasley.

—No mantendré nada, si el imbécil de tu hermano, no comienza a respetarla –soltó y escupió a los pies de Bill.

— ¿Dónde está Ginevra? –Preguntó Charlie.

—Con Bella –contestó Nott, que seguía sentado y tallando algo.

—Bien, entonces les informaremos nosotros –observó a Bill y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se comportara –ella nos ha puesto al tanto de sus planes, y hemos decidido que sólo le seguiremos si la Militancia se une, así que ahora, irán hasta allá, seguidos de mi hermano Bill –contestó Charlie –a hablar con Potter y los suyos.

—No sabemos dónde están, y… bueno, Bill destruyó el rastreador de Ginny –soltó Neville.

—No hay problema por eso, nos comunicaremos con ellos, la chica vendrá por nosotros, nos encontraremos a mitad del camino.

— _La chica_ –frunció el ceño Nott –eso suena tan despectivo, amigos, en serio.

—Es una de las más allegadas a Potter, el único que sabe su nombre es Ronald, creo que se han liado una vez, o dos –explicó Charlie.

 

Draco asintió, de los dos hermanos de Ginevra, el que mejor le caía era Charles, era el más centrado,  y lo había visto observarla un par de veces, y podía jurar que no era para nada odio, o tal vez estaba equivocado, porque la mirada de Bill no era más que resentimiento, odio, no confiaba en ella, y bueno, no podía culparlo por todo.

 

Ginevra llegó con ellos una hora después de que les informaran lo que harían, aun así, lo primero que hizo cuando se reunió con ellos, fue informarles, tenía una pequeña emoción en la voz, así que eso hizo sonreír a Draco.

 

oOo

 

Despertaron a las cinco de la mañana cuando Bill los despertó, la única que dormía en un cuarto aparte era Ginevra, porque Bella creyó que era conveniente, después de todo, los habían interrogado, y como no eran pareja ninguno, esa fue la decisión.

 

—Buenos días –saludo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que terminó por cohibirse cuando Bill entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

—Mientras más rápido avancemos mejor, la chica estará esperándonos.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque de no ser así, creería que nos ejecutarán en el bosque –comentó Neville.

—No tientes al destino, Longbottom –soltó enfadado Bill.

 

Se detuvieron cuando un pequeño alboroto a la entrada se originó, Bill, Draco y Nott llevaron su mano a sus respectivas armas, una persona calló de rodillas, era un hombre, tenía una gabardina verde, llevaba la gorra, lo único que pudieron ver fueron los dedos que los guantes de piel no cubrían.

 

—Por dios –exclamó Ginny pero Draco la detuvo.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, es sólo que vengo un poco alcoholizado –dijo una voz profunda y después soltó una carcajada.

—Has llegado por fin, Ronald –soltó Bill y se acercó al chico que estaba de rodillas.

 

Se descubrió la cabeza dejando el cabello pelirrojo al descubierto, Neville, Draco y Nott observaron a Ginevra, su hermano había llegado, levantó la mirada, dejando al descubierto otro par de ojos azules, haciendo que fruncieran el ceño en desconcierto, los tres Weasley mayores eran de ojos azules, menos ella, así que comenzaban a dudar un poco sobre el parentesco.

 

—Me has encontrado una pelirroja sexy para mi cumpleaños, Bill –sonrió divertido y se puso de pie, avanzado rápido hasta Ginevra –un poco simplona, pero atractiva ¿he? –le sonrió y le apretó el trasero, haciéndola chillar.

—Es mejor que la sueltes –advirtió Bill, sujetando el brazo de su hermano –es Ginevra –le informó.

—Oh –sonrió socarrón el pelirrojo recién llegado –la zorrita de nuestra hermana –soltó con indiferencia.

—Vuelve, sólo atrévete –lo amenazó Draco interponiéndose entre Ginevra y su hermano.

—Quítate, imbécil –soltó Ronald y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, pero estaba tan ebrio que el golpe fue como una caricia para el rubio.

—Basta Ronald –soltó enfadado Bill –estás haciendo el ridículo, mejor ve a dormir un poco, nosotros nos tenemos que reunir con la chica de la Militancia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Bella te lo explicará –soltó su hermano.

—Me saludas a Granger –sonrió divertido, sujetó la barbilla de Ginevra y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que Draco le dedicara una mirada asesina, que él sólo respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y de suficiencia –adiós _hermanita_ –le dio una nalgada y se alejó silbando.

—Qué asco de tipo –se quejó Theo.

—Vuelves a insultar a mi hermano, y te quedarás sin lengua –advirtió Bill.

 

Los cinco salieron de la gruta y comenzaron el recorrido, en el camino se toparon con una camioneta estacionada en uno de los caminos, una castaña que les pareció familiar salió a su encuentro.

 

—Han llegado tarde –soltó enfadada y observó con desprecio a Ginevra.

—Ronald te ha enviado saludos –soltó Bill socarrón.

—Oh, como si me importara el imbécil de Weasley –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Así que Potter ha aceptado la entrevista –soltó divertido Bill.

—Tiene curiosidad de conocer por fin en persona a esa idiota –señaló a Ginny.

—Creo que va a decepcionarse –soltó Bill haciendo un puchero que la chica encontró gracioso, porque sonrió divertida.

—Lo mismo le dije, pero… se ha tomado la molestia ¿Qué hacerle? Suban ahora.

 

Bill fue adelante, Draco le abrió la puerta a Ginny, haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran intentando acallar la carcajada.

 

—No te preocupes –sujetó el cabello de la pelirroja –ella irá en la cajuela, no me arriesgaré a que vea el camino.

 

Nott sujetó el hombro de Neville y Draco para que se tranquilizaran, no era bueno que hicieran sus panchos a los que estaban acostumbrados, y era mejor que lo fueran entendiendo ahora.

 

El camino duró dos horas, los pasajeros de adelante eran los únicos que charlaban, haciendo preguntas sobre cómo les iba a una resistencia y a otra, para llevarse tan mal, Bill y la chica parecían no tener mucha rivalidad, tal vez el odio por la pelirroja del maletero les unía un poco.

 

Neville se apresuró a sacar a Ginny de la cajuela, la chica tenía el cabello alborotado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y un poco sudadas, su mirada fue de agradecimiento puro.

 

—El peor viaje de mi vida –admitió para Neville que la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Tranquila, cariño, tranquila, ya terminó.

 

Pasaron por un pequeño río, la vista de Draco se quedó en la enorme roca cerca del río, y siguió caminando detrás de los demás, aun observando el lugar, era bastante bonito.

 

Unos minutos después, había una estructura con unas rocas, la castaña subió y después saltó, Nott y Neville ayudaron a Ginevra a bajar, el saltó también, no era algo tan complicado, pero bueno, la pelirroja era tan torpe que posiblemente se le iba la vida ahí.

 

—Harry los espera –anunció ella y observó a Draco, que observaba a todos lados.

—Y… ¿nos atenderá a todos? –preguntó Nott.

—Supongo, a menos que cambie de idea, no dio instrucciones de que fuera alguien en específico.

—Genial –sonrió el rubio de ojos azules.

 

Ginny observó el lugar, así que iba lo suficientemente distraída para no notar cuando se detuvieron y chocar contra Bill, que la observó sobre su hombro con una mirada asesina.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó apenada.

—La próxima vez…

—Basta –ordenó la castaña.

 

Entraron al pequeño estudio, Draco observó al tipo de lentes que había visto en los expedientes que le había mostrado Ginevra en aquella casa de seguridad, él estaba con un hombre que les daba la espalda a ellos.

 

—Harry –habló la castaña –Sirius –terminó haciendo que el hombre se girara hasta ellos.

 

Sirius era un hombre  bien formado, tez pálida, de cabello largo, lustroso y negro, llamativos ojos grises y un aire de "elegancia casual". Este vestigio de belleza aristocrática le recordó a alguien a Draco, se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero no recordaba a quién en ese momento.

 

—Tranquilo, Padfoot –soltó Sirius al enorme perro negro que se había levantado y les había enseñado los dientes.

—Has espantado a la señorita, Padfoot –soltó el chico de gafas redondas, observando con interés a Ginevra, que se había hecho hacia atrás, hasta que Draco la sujetó de la muñeca, para tranquilizarla –saca a Padfood de aquí, Sirius –ordenó el chico.

—Harry –intentó pero los ojos verdes del chico fueron severos con el hombre.

—Sácalo de aquí, ya ha asustado lo suficiente a la hermosa señorita –le sonrió.

—Padfoot está para protegerte y…

—Hermione está aquí, y confió en ella más que en Padfoot, para ser honesto –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien –asintió el hombre.

—Y nos dejas solos, Sirius.

—Soy tu mano derecha –le recordó el hombre ofendido.

—Lo sé, y te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado, como padrino, como amigo, como padre, como todo, pero déjame solo con mis invitados, y lleva a Padfoot contigo.

 

Harry se puso de pie cuando el hombre salió con el enorme perro, fue hasta Ginevra y estiró su mano, la chica sonrió e intentó estrechar la mano del chico, pero Draco la sujetaba con fuerza, evitando que lo saludara, la mirada de Harry siguió la vista de Ginny, que observó a Draco y elevó las cejas, haciendo que él la soltara de mala gana.

 

—Ginevra Weasley –saludó con una débil sonrisa después de que Bill pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Tus hermanos jamás te mencionaron ¿cómo es posible eso? –Preguntó –mantener a una chica así de bonita en el anonimato no es de hombres, Weasley.

—Es de La Orden –contestó Bill.

—Oh, ya veo, has traicionado a la familia.

—No, no la he traicionado nunca –contestó.

—Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? –observó directamente a ella y regresó a su asiento.

—Sonará una locura pero… quiero su apoyo –contestó.

— ¿Nuestro apoyo para qué? –elevó las cejas en espera de más información.

—Me ha enviado el profesor Dumbledore –informó y Harry frunció el ceño –a pedir ayuda, queremos derrocar a La Orden.

—El profesor Dumbledore es miembro activo de La Orden, incluso usted –soltó –no comprendo por qué la mandaría con nosotros.

—Queremos lo que ustedes quieren, terminar con esto, tener igualdad para todos.

—Es un bonito cuento de hadas lo que le ha dicho ese viejo profesor –soltó –pero si mal no estoy con la historia, él rechazó a la Resistencia ¿Por qué tendría que no rechazarlo ahora?

—Porque están aquí, ocultándose –soltó enfadada –igual que la sedición, se han estado ocultando por años para que La Orden no los debilite, sólo hay una resistencia luchando por derrocar lo que está mal.

—No voy a mandar a mi gente a morir por algo que al final terminará destruyéndose por sí solo, Srta. Weasley, es por eso que seguimos aquí, y quiero creer que ellos piensan igual.

—Están ocultándose como unos cobardes, que es diferente, es una guerra, alguien va a morir de todas formas.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no van a morir mis hombres por una bonita cara como la de usted, ni por un bonito cuento de hadas que al final, no se cumplirá, eso es lo que pasa, y los suyos lo saben, por eso siguen ahí. Por eso nos han dado la espalda al pueblo. No quiera venir aquí a redimir lo que usted misma ha hecho y contribuido.

—Lo admito, he armado a personas inocentes, y las he mandado a campo a matar a más gente inocente, pero… yo no soy como los demás, que se esconden.

—Pues sigue viva –soltó Harry enfadado –si quiere hacer la diferencia, tome un arma y salga con los valientes a matar soldados.

—No quiero más sangre en el campo de batalla.

—Esta guerra no va a terminar con diplomacia, Ginevra –soltó Harry.

 

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿por qué le hablaba como si tuviese años de conocerla? ¿Por qué tenía tal atrevimiento con ella?

 

—Porque tal vez no soy tan buena con las armas como con las palabras.

—Intentas que con un bonito discurso acepte unirme a ti, hablemos claro, ni aunque fueras mi amante, me atrevería a seguirte en una guerra ¿deja más en claro mi postura y la de mi gente?

—Su gente debería elegir, eso quiere decir que su organización y la Orden no son tan diferentes, deciden a conveniencia y no conforme a lo que el pueblo quiere.

—Ninguno de mis hombres quiere morir, y los suyos tampoco ¿o sí?

—No tengo miedo a morir –soltó ella –si es eso a lo que se refiere, sé que todos vamos a morir, antes o después ¿a quién le importa? Pero no quiero morir como una cobarde, aplastada por un montón de rocas, porque han llevado años y no podemos volver a ser ni siquiera la sombra de lo que una vez fuimos como nación, si no estamos en paz ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien de afuera venga a atacarnos?

— ¿En serio lo crees? –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo creo, alguien tiene que dar el primer paso para que toda esta oscuridad y toda esta sangre termine, tal vez todos terminemos muertos, pero los que siguen tendrán el camino más claro de lo que nosotros lo tenemos, señor Potter, y prefiero dar un poco de luz, a dejar más oscuridad a los demás, ninguna vida es más importante que otra, eso es lo que tenemos que aprender todavía.

—Cierto, mi padre solía decir eso –admitió Harry –quiero hablar a solas con ella.

—Por supuesto –asintió Hermione.

 

Draco observó sobre su hombro a la pelirroja, que se había quedado sorprendida ante la decisión, no entendía porque siempre la querían a ella sola, frunció el ceño, después de todo, con Bella no le preocupaba mucho, pero… había notado como la había observado, Ginevra había llamado la atención de ese tipo, y no se quedaba para nada a gusto con que se quedaran solos.

 

oOo

 

Draco la observó cuando se dejó caer junto a él, venía  tan agitada que ni siquiera se había fijado que se había sentado junto a él.

 

—Todo mundo quiere pensarlo –frunció el ceño enfadada –nadie parece tomar una decisión de una sola vez.

—Tú tampoco la tomarías, nosotros somos cuatro personas, Ginny, decidir sobre la vida de cientos, es diferente ¿no lo crees? –sonrió Nott.

—Cierto, pero… se nos está yendo el tiempo entre los dedos, necesito saber que va a pasar.

—Todo va a salir bien –la sujetó de hombro y sonrió, Ginny saltó y se alejó un poco de él y asintió confundida.

 

Les llevaron de comer, nadie se acercó a ellos, lo cual los tenía tranquilos y un poco alertas.

 

—Harry se ha comunicado con tu jefa –soltó la chica cerca de ellos.

—Y… ¿qué dijo Bella? –interrogó.

—Dijo que estaba bien, que como Ronald ha regresado, no eres tan necesario allá, él solo puede poner orden.

—Bien –asintió –a ti –señaló a Ginny –Harry quiere verte a solas.

—Bien.

 

oOo

 

Bill puso los ojos en blanco cuando uno de los rubios se acercó a él, intentó controlarse un poco, así que le dio una calada a su cigarro, pero no funcionó ya que el rubio de ojos grises se quedó de pie frente a él.

 

—Hola –soltó incómodo el rubio.

—No me interesa tu amistad ¿está claro?

—Lo sé, al parecer lo que más te importa son tus hermanos, menos la más pequeña.

—No le encuentro nada de malo a eso, no confió en ella, sé que nos va a traicionar en cualquier momento, por eso decidí ser yo y no Charlie el que viniera.

—Ella es tu hermana, sin importar qué, tu sangre corre por las venas de ellas.

—Puedo solucionar eso –sonrió de forma cruel.

—Es que… no comprendo cómo no puede importarte, admito que en un inicio… tampoco confiaba en ella, pero… es tan diferente a lo que en verdad crees que es.

—Es torpe, idiota y era parte de La Orden, si no es como yo pienso, entonces… ilústrame –se burló.

—Es divertida, dulce, encantadora, bonita, es valiente, aunque sea torpe, es capaz de sacrificar y sacar fuerza de algún lugar desconocido, ella… es…

—Oh bien –se burló – ¿en qué momento te enamoraste de ella? –le hizo un gesto de burla y Draco se quedó quieto, completamente tenso.

—Salgo con alguien que no es ella, yo no puedo…

—Pero lo estás –soltó el humo de su cigarro –por la forma en la que hablas de ella, te tiene como un pendejo –se encogió de hombros.

—Es imposible –soltó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Todo en la vida es posible –soltó enfadado –simple como eso, que decidas hacerte idiota, es diferente, mira, ella me da igual, tú y el resto del mundo me da igual, pero… es una mujer, por muy asquerosa que pueda parecernos a muchos, siempre existirá alguien, que querrá algo de basura en su cama –sonrió enfadado –y… si no eres tú, será alguien más quien esté dispuesto a revolcarse en la basura y el estiércol. Ser honesto es todo lo que tenemos.

—Voy a decirle –musitó encogiéndose de hombros, levantó la vista un poco para ver la reacción del chico, que sonrío divertido.

—No entiendo que es lo que buscas ¿mi permiso acaso? Te diré algo, pueden descuartizarla y no movería ni un solo dedo –el pelirrojo levantó la vista, las marcas en su rostro estaban cicatrizadas ya, pero eran de esa clase de cicatriz que dolían más después de curadas.

—Tus padres fueron quienes la dejaron en ese lugar, no fue elección de ella unirse a la Orden.

—Deberías decirle a Longbottom –murmuró con fastidio –ya te lo he dicho, y sólo estoy esperando el momento, en que esa pequeña maldita nos traicione, disfrutaré siendo yo, quien la envié al más allá, junto a nuestros padres.

 

Bill se alejó, él sólo se cruzó de brazos, podía entender a Bill, su desconfianza y su desprecio por Ginevra, en un inicio lo sentía, pero ahora, era todo lo contrario, bien decían, que del odio al amor, solo hay un paso de diferencia.

 

—No voy a detener tus intenciones en declararle tu amor, es sólo que –chasqueo la lengua la castaña –sin duda, Harry se te adelantó en eso, por lo que vi, la están pasando muy bien.

—No entiendo por qué la odias –admitió Draco.

—Bueno, eres hombre, no ves más allá de lo que tus instintos primitivos te permiten, pero ve, y compruébalo tú mismo, debes cuidar de ella ¿no es así? Ahí está tu excusa, están por ese camino.

 

Draco dudo un segundo pero después avanzó seguro de cada uno de sus pasos, llegó a un pequeño río, Ginevra estaba ahí, por un momento pensó que sola, pero Harry Potter se levantó, había estado en cuclillas junto a ella.

 

Observó la escena, él chico dijo algo que la hizo sonreír, siguió hablando, robando una risa divertida de la pelirroja, provocando que los celos explotaran y recorrieran cada una de sus arterias, hizo un mechón de pelo hacia atrás, cuando no había ninguno fuera de su lugar y había sido tan descarado para intentar besarla.

 

—Aquí estas –avanzó hasta ella, haciendo que Potter se alejara.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –se giró sorprendida.

—Sí, pero estás muy ocupada como para...

—Es mi culpa –negó Harry –la distraje contándole como me hice una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

—Tiene que ser la historia más entretenida sobre todo el país, pero te buscan, Ginevra.

—Debemos hacer algo respecto a tu insubordinación.

—Tranquilo –lo sujetó del brazo, Harry la sujetó de la mano con una sonrisa.

—Ve, o te llamara la atención tu perro faldero.

—No es un perro faldero, mucho menos mío –el tono de voz de la chica fue directo y un poco enfadado.

—Mis disculpas, en ese caso –observó a Draco y se alejó.

 

Ginny se cubrió el rostro en forma de exasperación, antes de levantar la vista hasta el rubio, que seguía con ese semblante serio, mostrando su impasibilidad ante la situación, aunque por dentro estuviese ardiendo en celos.

 

—Bien, vayamos a ver a quien me habla.

—Nadie te habla –gruñó cuando se acercó a él.

—Viniste hasta aquí porque...

—No confío en él.

—Pues tampoco confías en mí ¿cuál es la diferencia? –se llevó las manos a la cintura, cuadrándose frente a él.

—Que no voy a dejarte a solas con ese tipo ¿bien? No voy a dejar que dos personas en las que no confío, puedan ponerse de acuerdo para conspirar en contra de...

—Dime algo ¿porque simplemente no dejas que me maten la próxima vez? Si estoy muerta, no podré traicionar a nadie.

—He intentado dejar que te maten...

—Perfecto, me harté –se alejó de él, pero la sujetó del brazo, con fuerza exagerada para regresarla hasta él.

—Por más que lo intento, no puedo hacer que tu seguridad deje de importarme, Ginevra –su mano se cerró más en el brazo de la chica –jamás los celos me habían hecho tanto, nunca me habían afectado a tal grado de ver a una chica como una propiedad, pero... –Ginny tragó saliva cuando él acercó su rostro al de ella –no he dejado de fantasear tenerte, poseerte de todos los modos posibles, hacerte desear estar en ti –la nariz del chico rozó la piel del cuello de ella –de que lo único que quieras es ser mía.

 

La besó de una forma apasionada, soltó su brazo para sujetar con una mano su cuello y con la otra acercarla más a él, la recargó en la roca gigante frente a ellos y sus manos hicieron un recorrido por el cuerpo de ella, subió la falda de la pelirroja y una de sus manos fue a entre sus piernas, haciéndola sobresaltarse. Ginevra coloco sus manos en los pectorales amplios y marcados del rubio y lo empujó, con suficiente fuerza para separar sus labios de él.

 

—No –murmuró agitada.

—No –negó – ¿porque no soy Zabini? ¿Potter? ¿Nott? ¿Longbottom? –Se burló –quieres estar en la cama de todos ellos menos conmigo ¿no es así? –golpeo la roca.

—Podría estar con alguno de ellos antes que contigo ¿por qué? Porque ninguno de ellos tiene una relación, tú amas a Pansy, me lo dijiste desde que nos conocimos, no te atraigo como mujer, y si ahora lo hago es porque he sido la única mujer cerca por semanas, eso es todo.

—No me gustabas, es cierto, tampoco me atraías sexualmente, es verdad, pero yo tampoco te gustaba o te atraía ¿no es así? Porque ahora sé que es todo lo contrario, sé que quieres que termine tu tonta excusa y te haga mía aquí mismo –le sonrío ladino cuando volvió a apresarla –por supuesto que lo deseas.

—Sí –admitió –pero lo que yo siento por ti va más allá de un deseo sexual –los ojos chocolate brillaron ante las lágrimas que se derramaron –y no voy a acostarme contigo para saciar tus ansias de estar con una mujer, al final, te irás con ella, porque la amas.

—Te estás negando, y ni siquiera estás escuchándome ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué quieres que escuche? ¿Qué me ves como una propiedad y que lo único que has pensado es en todas las formas de poseerme, de hacerme desearte en mí? Tengo tiempo deseando tenerte, Draco, pero hasta yo sé dónde termina la bonita fantasía, termina cuando sacias tus ganas, y descubres que fui el peor error de tu vida, porque no me amas y traicionaste a la bonita chica que tienes en Wiltshire. Ahora, déjame en paz.

 

 

Draco se hizo a un lado, golpeo de nuevo la roca haciéndose sangrar los nudillos, cuando se giró, ella no estaba ahí, suspiró para controlar la rabia dentro de sí, y regresó hasta el área común.

 

—Nunca había visto esa expresión en tu cara –murmuró Neville.

—No es nada –fingió una sonrisa que tranquilizó al chico.

—Tenemos que comenzar a movernos, si la Militancia no va a unirse al plan, tenemos que volver a la sedición lo antes posible.

—Neville, sé que Dumbledore nos ordenó algo, pero... No quiero continuar con esto.

—Ginny...

—Voy a darle a Bill la excusa perfecta para que me acuse de tradición.

— ¿Qué? –Indagó aterrado –sea lo que sea que te llevó a esta estúpida decisión.

—Todos vamos a morir, sea ahora o no lo sea...

—La guerra va a terminar y...

—Es una bonita historia de hadas la que nos contó Dumbledore ¿en serio crees que vamos a convencer a alguien de seguirnos a una guerra? Por supuesto que no, fuimos unos idiotas al creerlo.

 

Ginny caminó entre los terrenos de la Militancia, quería buscar el mejor plan para que Bill pudiese regodearse sobre que tenía la razón, todas las nuevas noticias estaban sacándola de su zona de confort, de ser la hija única de un alto grado inconforme con La Orden y sus mandatos sobre la gente de pocos recursos, pasó a ser hija de rebeldes encubiertos, con tres hermanos mayores, que le odiaban, tanto como para quererla muerta, y un chico que la estaba volviendo loca, que tan solo tenerle cerca le hacían que le faltara el aliento, que su corazón se agitara.

 

—Deberías vestir adecuadamente para evitar que te ataquen –Ginny se giró y observó a Granger.

—Debe agradarte la idea de que me ataquen.

—Debería, pero Harry me ha dicho que está considerando unirse a tu rebelión, y Harry es mi jefe, mi amigo y mi hermano.

—No sé porque me odias –murmuró.

—Porque eres brillantemente idiota, lograste hacerme creer que realmente estabas de parte de la Orden.

—Nadie tenía que desconfiar.

—Además, eres demasiado idiota como para no decirle lo que sientes por él.

—Oh no, se lo dije, ya se lo dije –se abrazó a si misma –pero él no me ama, ha estado lejos de su novia, ha viajado conmigo, es normal que sus ganas de estar con una mujer, la solución sea yo.

—Te detienes por su novia ¿no crees que deberías decirle la razón por la cual no pudieron salir del complejo de Wiltshire? ¿O contarle lo de Westbury?

—Él no confía en mí –la castaña sonrío –deberías acostarte con él –le sonrío –si planeas hacer que tu propio hermano te mate, deberías tener sexo con él, antes de morir.

—Suena fácil –sonrío débilmente.

—Te traeré un poco de ropa cómoda, deberías ir a tomar una ducha.

 

Por alguna razón le hizo caso, fue hasta el río, se quitó la falda a lápiz de color verde botella, la blusa destrozada y sucia, y se quitó las horquillas del pelo, el agua estaba helada, pero había tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse.

 

—Es una bonita vista –la voz grave la hizo sobresaltar, los ojos grises estaban fijos en ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó agitada.

—Granger me ha dado esto –le mostró un costal pequeño –y me dijo que te lo trajera, acepté porque pensé que huirías después de lo que pasó.

—No pasó nada –le recordó.

—No por falta de ganas ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Gracias por las cosas, ya vete –se abrazó a si misma de nuevo.

—No –se quitó la camisa, Ginny contuvo la respiración mientras su corazón latía más aprisa –se ve peligroso, eres torpe, debería estar pendiente de tu seguridad –le gruñó un ojo.

 

Se detuvo frente a ella y se deshizo de sus pantalones y botas, las mejillas de Ginny enrojecieron como dos esferas al verlo completamente desnudo, avanzó hasta el río pero se quedó de pie detrás de ella.

 

—Mientras más rápido entres a bañarte, mejor –rodeo la cintura de Ginny con sus brazos.

 

Bajó el rostro al sentir el calor de él contra su cuerpo, Draco quitó el cabello rojo pasión de la curva del cuello blanco, el hombro estaba salpicado de pecas, unió sus labios a la suave piel, y sus manos acariciaron el estómago desnudo, sus dedos acariciaron el dobladillo de sus pantaletas y se introdujeron debajo de ellas, haciéndola contener el aliento, el besó su cuello y sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos y bajaron los tirantes del sujetador de Ginevra, la giró hasta él para poder besarla y la llevó consigo para hacerla rodear sus caderas, sintió la sonrisa formarse en los labios de Draco que estaba contra su piel desnuda, hacia una hora se había negado a que eso pasara, pero no es como si quisiera evitarlo, el rubio no era el único que deseaba aquel encuentro.

 

Ginny arrancó unas cuantas plantas, aprisionó su labio intentando no gritar ante las caricias y el movimiento de los labios de Draco en su sexo, arqueó la espalda a causa del placer y se cubrió la boca para no gritar.

 

—No te calles –gruñó él –si lo disfrutas, demuéstralo –sonrió.

—Draco –chilló de placer y cerró los ojos cuando la erección del rubio se pegó a su entrepierna.

—Eres completamente hermosa, Ginevra –le aseguró y acarició su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, jamás le había hablado así, que recordara –no he podido dejar de mirarte desde hace tanto tiempo, que he memorizado cada una de las pecas de tu nariz –admitió divertido y le quitó la mano cuando se cubrió la nariz –eres perfecta –la besó de nuevo y se adentró en ella de manera suave, para después comenzar con las lentas embestidas que fueron haciéndose cada vez más rápidas.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se observó con un gesto de desagrado, la ropa que le había mandado Granger era todo, menos cómoda, se removió de un lado a otro observándose en el reflejo del agua.

 

—Me gusta como luces –murmuró Draco rodeando su cintura desde atrás y besando el cuello de la chica.

—Creo que no saben la definición de buen gusto o ropa cómoda –se encogió de hombros.

—Es más cómoda que la que usabas normalmente, no mal entiendas, luces sexy con esa falda y esa blusa, pero... No te permite moverte mucho.

—Claro –frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor volver a la parte común –aconsejo soltándola.

—Sí, vamos.

—Esa ropa es de Granger ¿cierto?

—Sí, creo que si ¿por?

—Wow, creo que tiene muy bien oculto el buen cuerpo que seguro tiene, prestaré atención la próxima vez que esté cerca –sonrío.

—Te dije que hay más mujeres –avanzó enfadada.

— ¿En serio? –La alcanzó –no las he visto, mis ojos han estado demasiado ocupados, perdiéndose en ti –la besó.

 

 

Ella sonrió, sonaba bastante honesto, aunque la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al recordar a Pansy, y que Draco dejaría de notarla en cuanto estuviese frente a él.

 

—Deja esos pantalones en paz –gruñó cuando ella volvió a jalar la tela oscura hacia abajo – ¿es que jamás has usado pantalones?

—Claro que... –frunció el ceño y los labios –no, nunca, es mi primera vez usando unos.

—Bueno, hoy ha sido el día de primeras veces en algunas cosas –la sujetó de las caderas y se acercó a ella –si te siguen incomodando, me ofrezco voluntario para despojarte de ellos, ahora, cada que quieras llevarte las manos entre las piernas para jalar el tiro del pantalón, piensa que me acercaré y lo bajaré yo.

—Vayamos con los demás.

—Tienes prisa ¿no es así?

—No conocemos el lugar, creo que es muy descuidado de nuestra parte seguir por aquí.

—Eso significa que no confías en que voy a seguir haciendo tan bien mi trabajo de protegerte como hasta ahora ¿no?

—Nunca se puede hacer imposibles –se encogió de hombros –regresemos al común.

 

La mano de Draco rodeo la cintura de Ginevra, y avanzaron así, era algo completamente extraño, porque siempre solían discutir todo el tiempo, y ahora, era más aquella extraña, romántica e incómoda situación entre los dos.

 

—Deberíamos mantener un bajo perfil sobre lo del río –murmuró –porque todos saben que sales con Pansy, y me sentiría incómoda teniendo atrevimientos cuando todo mundo sabe de Pansy.

—Creo que todos comprenderían la situación.

—No todos, Draco –quitó el brazo del chico de ella –hay algún par de cosas que jamás hubiese hecho de no sentir –lo observó –de no estar enamorada de ti, como permitir lo que ocurrió en el río, por mucho que deseara meterte en mi falda –se encogió de hombros, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Eres una chica extraña, Ginevra –la besó y saltó –ven, te ayudo a bajar, eres tan torpe que...

 

Ginny saltó, cayó junto a él y le miró arrogante, ya que estaban del mismo lado, no tenía que pretender que era una completa inútil, cuando la realidad era que había aprendido desde los nueve a defenderse sola, bueno, Neville le había ayudado a tener una doble habilidad, así como muchos tenían doble identidad, Neville adoraba llamarle doble habilidad, porque eres tan bueno siendo hábil, que puedes aparentar ser un completo desastre, sin que nadie sospeche de que algo ocultas, Neville había sobrevivido gracias a esa doble habilidad.

 

—Ha dado un salto sin caer sobre ese lindo trasero, Srta. Weasley, me siento... Impresionado.

—Deberías sentirte estafado, Malfoy –le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino, buscó a Nott y a Neville y fue hasta ellos.

—Pensé que se habían perdido, íbamos a ir a buscarlos, pero la insoportable de Granger nos prohibió salir, dijo que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para salir solos si no conocíamos la salida.

— ¿Tomaron una ducha? –interrumpió Nott a Longbottom.

—Sí –admitió Draco –teniendo en cuenta que ambos han estado molestándome, y atosigándome, sin mencionar que provocaban mis celos, aparte de que eres mi mejor amigo –observó a Nott –y tú el de ella –se giró a Neville –creo que debo informarles que bueno, ha surgido algo, que era ya de por sí evidente, y hemos llevado eso a una relación –comunico sorprendiendo a Ginny ¿había dicho que estaban en una relación?

—Vaya, felicidades –sonrió Nott –te has tardado bastante, en decirle.

— ¿Perdón? –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—Vamos dime que no te diste cuenta que estaba loco por ti –se burló –desde el complejo –señaló a su amigo y asintió ante la incredulidad de él –admito que a ti jamás te noté nada, hasta que le preguntaste si no estaba herido, cuando nos reunimos en esa casa de seguridad, perdón mi curiosidad pero ¿desde cuándo te enamoraste de él? –sonrió Nott.

—Bueno, yo…

—No la atosiguen ¿quieren? –la mano de Draco fue hasta la pierna de _su_ chica.


	20. Las Ruinas del Futuro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black, la mano derecha de Harry Potter, líder de la Militancia le dice a Draco que si quiere que su oposición se una a ellos, tendrá que conseguir una tableta que la pelirroja ha estado escondiendo de todos, que no hay nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar, así que después del plazo que se ha vuelto de una semana para conseguirla, él decide hacerlo, llevar a la Militancia la tableta para asegurarse así, de que se unan a ellos.

El escalofrío recorrió toda la columna de Ginny ante el toque del rubio, era completamente extraño, jamás hubiese imaginado que algo así pudiese pasar, no con todas aquellas palabras duras que le había dedicado respecto a lo espantosa que le parecía, a que jamás por ninguna circunstancias yacería entre sus piernas, como ya lo había hecho, Draco Malfoy la había poseído como nadie antes lo había hecho, y le pertenecía más de lo que ella quisiera pertenecerle.

 

Observó a otro lado, un poco confundida y dolida, había permitido lo que una vez se prometió que no haría, y ahí estaba él, tocándola para demostrar su posesión sobre ella, como si jamás le hubiese dicho que le parecía la mujer más repugnante de todas, que jamás existiría un hombre al que le volviera loco, ahí estaba él, acariciándole la pierna, riendo con sus amigos.

 

—Ahora vuelvo –se puso de pie y se alejó.

 

Los tres hombres la observaron confundidos, Neville le hizo una señal, de que tenía que ir detrás de ella, así que sin importarle más, fue apresurado tras ella.

 

—Ginevra –la sujetó del hombro.

—En seguida voy –contestó un poco agitada.

—Bueno, entonces te espero ¿bien? No quiero que estés sola, alguien…

— ¿Por qué yo? –Lo observó confundida –de todas las mujeres ¿por qué te acostaste conmigo? ¿Te di tanta lástima que…?

—No, ¿por qué no tú? –Le atacó con otra pregunta –dime, ¿por qué no tú, de todas las mujeres? Eres hermosa, Ginevra y sé que fui el mayor de los idiotas al decirte que no eras lo suficiente atractiva, cuando sabía que lo eras, tal vez… era para mantenerte segura –acarició su mejilla –me vuelves loco, en todo sentido de la palabra, desde cuando eres una cabeza dura, hasta cuando sonríes tiernamente pensando que no te ve nadie, cuando te enfrascas en tu trabajo y frunces el ceño en señal de frustración –acarició su frente y su nariz –cuando me abandonas porque crees que es lo mejor para mí –se acercó a ella –escúchame, tú eres lo mejor para mí, te quiero a mi lado para toda mi vida ¿te queda claro?

— ¿Y Pansy? –lo observó dolida.

—Iré por ella, la rescataré, porque le debo eso, pero no porque le ame ¿eso te deja tranquila? Eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida, Ginevra, y perdón si tardé mucho en darme cuenta de ello –la besó y aprisionó contra la barda.

 

Se alejaron cuando alguien carraspeó ante la escena, Draco observó a Sirius y sonrió incómodo

 

—Consigan un cuarto, chicos –dijo un hombre detrás de Sirius, tenía voz áspera como un ladrido, olía a sangre, sudor y mugre, tenía la piel peluda, y era bastante desagradable.

—Basta, Fenrir –contestó Sirius –vamos a que me digas que tal tú encomienda.

 

Se alejaron de ahí. Acarició la mejilla de Ginny cuando se puso pálida y perdió un poco el equilibrio.

 

—Tranquila, _mi amor,_ está bien que ese hombre sea feo pero…

—Es él –contestó y sus ojos se abrieron como plato se llenaron de lágrimas y después se derramaron por sus mejillas –es ese hombre –su respiración se agitó, sujetó el arma que Draco tenía en el cinturón y la apuntó hacia el hombre.

—Ni siquiera sabes disparar –murmuró Draco quitándole el arma –Ginevra ¿estás segura de que es él? –acarició su mejilla con su pulgar.

—Completamente –murmuró –jamás voy a olvidar su rostro cuando estuvo frente a mí aquella vez.

 

Draco gruñó ante el recuerdo del relato, ese hombre había violado a una niña y no obstante, había intentado abusar de Ginevra, agradecía al desaparecido Barty por haberla librado de ese hombre.

 

—Tranquila, tienes que tranquilizarte, tienes que pensar claramente –pidió.

 

Ginny asintió, la mano le tembló cuando se la llevo a la frente, él sonrió y la abrazó, se alegraba de poder hacer aquello, tal vez no había sido la forma más romántica, pero le había dicho lo que sentía por ella.

 

—Te amo –confesó contra sus labios.

— ¿En serio? –lo observó incrédula.

—En serio lo hago, tal vez la confesión del lago no fue para nada romántica, y sólo fue una declaración de lo mucho que realmente te deseo –sonrío –porque te deseo, pero no quiero que pienses que es lo único que me ocurre contigo.

—Ya lo entendí –negó.

—Algo me dice que me estoy confundiendo, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero te amo, Ginevra Weasley, y es algo intenso, no tengo palabras tan elaboradas pero... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre el amor y la pasión? Bueno, es eso, cuando se vaya toda la pasión, te amaré, y será suficiente con verte para desearte, incluso pensarte me hará hacerlo.

—Te amo –contestó ella.

 

Él se inclinó hasta ella y volvió a besarla, sus manos acariciaron su estómago debajo de la playera de Ginny, el beso se volvió un poco más hambriento de ambas partes, necesitando más el contacto entre ellos, tal parecía que no les importaba estar en un camino transitado.

 

—Pueden ir a un cuarto ¿no lo creen? –Neville estaba cruzado de brazos cuando se alejaron, tenía el ceño fruncido –no te he dado autorización ni permiso para pretender a Ginny –soltó.

—No pensé que necesitaba tu autorización, con la de ella me basta –sonrió Draco.

—Ella es una pobre niña inocente –justificó Neville y la arrancó de su lado –soy su mayor, sólo yo…

—En teoría tiene un hermano mayor, no eres tú, es Bill, y hablé con él, antes de…

— ¿Qué tú qué? –lo observó incrédula Ginevra.

—Estábamos hablando de otra cosa, simplemente… saliste en la conversación, y… le dije que iba a confesarte que te amo, luego Granger me dijo que el imbécil de Potter te estaba pretendiendo y me envió en la dirección correcta, porque si no, ese tipo se habría propasado contigo y hubiese tenido que matarlo –confesó.

—Iré a dormir –informó la chica y los dejó solos.

—Yo sólo estaba bromeando –se defendió Neville.

—Lo sé, no pensé que le fuese a molestar que le hubiese dicho a Bill.

—Creo que no le molesta, sino que… a él no le importa nada de lo que ella quiera o sienta ¿ves? Eso es lo que le enfada, en realidad, apuesto que a él ni siquiera le importó que estuvieses tras ella.

—En realidad no le importó –admitió.

—Ven, es mejor que la dejes pensar un momento.

 

Regresaron hasta Nott, que estaba tranquilo tallando algo todavía, Draco lo observó, pero no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo, observó a Bill, que estaba relajado un poco alejados de ellos.

 

—Me imagino que te fue muy bien hace rato –murmuró Theo.

—No sé a qué te refieres –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—A que lo de ustedes va un poco más allá de un simple _oye, Ginevra, me di cuenta que no eres tan despreciable como repetí por meses, sino más bien te encuentro atractiva, me vuelves tan loco que no puede ser más que amor._

—Bueno, ciertamente, no, no fue así, peleamos al inicio, porque el imbécil de Potter estaba con ella, cortejándola, le dije las mismas estupideces, que no confío en ella, me pidió que la dejara morir la próxima vez y bueno… le dije que me importa más de lo que pensé que lo hacía, que estoy loco por ella, y que no pienso dejarla en paz.

—Qué romántico eres, hermano, en serio –se burló Theo –no entiendo por qué huyó.

—Bueno, creo que no termina por comprender que de la noche a la mañana ella y yo estemos… enamorados.

—Ella tiene tiempo enamorada, puedo apostar que desde el complejo –soltó Nott.

—Luna dijo que cuando estaban en el campamento, ella ya sentía algo fuerte por ti, pero Pansy… bueno, le intimidó.

—Puedo comprender eso –admitió Theo.

—Pansy siempre ha sido buena observadora –admitió Draco –creo que notó que entre Ginevra y yo iba algo más allá, que un simple trabajo para mí, aunque eso fue lo que le dije que era para mí.

— ¿Qué pasó cuando estaban lejos? –preguntó Nott.

—Aparte de que se estaban comiendo, no mucho –se burló Neville.

—Tuve que llamar su atención de una forma, y sí, hubiese hecho algo más si no hubieses interrumpido, metiche –frunció el ceño.

—Distraerla ¿de qué? –frunció el ceño Theo.

—Bueno ¿recuerdan esa vez en el complejo? ¿Cuándo le pediste que no saliera de su cuarto? –Observó a Neville que asintió –la noche pasada, tuvo una crisis, me contó sobre un hombre que ella odiaba, uno que le hizo creer que estar de parte de La Orden era lo correcto –sentenció.

— ¿Cómo? –frunció el ceño Neville.

—Me dijo que cuando era una adolescente, ella… iba de regreso al complejo, no ibas con ella ese día –observó a Longbottom –vio a un hombre abusando de una niña –tuvo que hacer una pausa, porque tan sólo recordar esa mirada en Ginevra le hacía querer ir hacia donde estaba ese espantoso hombre y matarlo –que le destrozó el cráneo frente a ella, que intentó detener la violación, pero no pudo, ese hombre mató a esa pequeña niña frente a ella, y no conforme con eso…

—Basta –bramó Neville –basta.

—No la tocó –tranquilizó al hombre –dijo que huyó cuando Barty Crouch Jr. Le disparó a matar.

—Y ese hombre ¿quién es?

—Se llama Fenrir, acaba de llegar de una misión, según lo que dijo Sirius, me quitó el arma y le apuntó, por fortuna alcancé a desarmarla, no sabe usar un arma…

—Eso es cierto –se encogió de hombros Neville –se hubiese disparado un pie ella sola pero… ¿de saber usarla, la hubieses dejado matarlo? –lo observó.

—Jamás –observó a Neville –no voy a dejar que sus manos se manchen de sangre, preferiría matarlo, si me lo pide, a dejar que ella lo haga, he matado a más hombres que ella, así que uno más, que ha hecho daño, no me importaría.

—No la dejes sola –musitó Neville con la vista perdida –es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería y arruinarnos los planes –admitió el chico y Draco asintió.

—Iré con ella, creo que en este momento debe estar un poco mal.

 

Draco se coló por la puerta donde Ginny dormía, estaba acostada sobre la cama, no era muy lujosa, pero era mejor que el catre y las cobijas de ellos, le daba la espalda a la puerta, y tenía las piernas estiradas, con las manos usándolas de almohada.

 

—Hola –murmuró en su oído y besó su sien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con indiferencia –ya saciaste tus ganas de estar con una mujer, ya no es necesario que pretendas nada –su voz fue un pequeño susurro.

—No pretendo nada más que hacerte saber que te amo, Ginevra, aunque lo dudes.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el trayecto? ¿Qué hay palabras más difíciles de borrar que los golpes? –soltó sin voltear a verlo.

—Ginny –la dejó recostada bocarriba y se subió a horcajadas sobre ella y acercó su rostro al de ella –te amo, y soy capaz de comprobarlo de la forma en la que quieras –rozó sus labios con los de ella –si quieres que mate a ese hombre, sólo pídemelo y lo haré –su mirada fue intensa cuando los ojos chocolate se suavizaron, el apriete de sus manos se relajó un poco, la chica se levantó todo lo que pudo y lo besó con intensidad.

—Jamás te pediría que lo hicieras –admitió agitada –no te pediría nunca que terminaras con una vida, Draco –él acarició la mejilla de su chica con su nariz.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Ginevra, que no te quede la menor duda de ello.

—Sólo me conformo con que _no_ hagas una cosa –musitó.

—Nunca lo haría –la observó, adivinando sus pensamientos –jamás te traicionaría, _lo eres todo para mí, Ginevra._

 

Draco abrió un ojo cuando sintió la cama moverse, Ginny se había puesto de pie, no dijo nada, pensando que iría al baño o algo así, pero abrió el otro ojo cuando vio la sombra del arma en su mano derecha, la pelirroja avanzó hasta la puerta.

 

—No lo hagas –murmuró, pero no la asustó –déjame hacerlo a mí.

—No es tu asunto, Draco, jamás te pediría que mataras a un hombre por mí.

—Eso lo sé, pero no voy a dejar que manches tus manos con la sangre de ese tipo.

—Él no se inmutó ¿lo sabes? –Negó –quiero ser yo, quien lo mate.

—Sé que posiblemente ha hecho cosas peores que esas, Ginny –se levantó y fue hasta ella, le quitó el arma y la colocó en la mesa junto a la puerta –pero matar a un hombre es algo más complicado que sentir el rencor, tú lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?

—Estaría vengando a la hija de alguien –sus hombros temblaron y él la abrazó –por ese hombre… nadie acudió a ayudarla ¿y si hubiese sido tu hija? –Draco se tensó ante la pregunta –no quiero hijos, por eso, odio esta guerra, a veces sólo quiero ponerme en medio y dejar que me maten –admitió –odio lo que se hacen entre ellos, no podría, no podría traer a alguien al mundo con todo lo que está pasando, simplemente… no podría soportar la idea de que traje al mundo a un ser inocente, que terminará siendo corrompido y enviado a matar a otros seres inocentes que fueron corrompidos, o a una hija, traerla al mundo a ser ultrajada y menos preciada.

—Vamos a terminar con esto –la giró hasta él y la sujetó de las caderas y la besó.

 

Ginevra llevó sus manos a los pectorales desnudos de Draco, mientras él la atraía más contra su cuerpo, rodeó las caderas del chico que la dirigió hasta la cama, se sentó dejándola a horcajadas sobre él, su mano fue hasta el dobladillo de la playera y se introdujo, acarició las costillas de ella, haciéndola contener el aliento, seguía siendo un poco tímida, en el aspecto sexual, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

 

—Te amo –mordió el labio de la pelirroja sobre él.

—No lo digas –suplicó hundiendo su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombre de Draco.

—Voy a decirlo porque es verdad –admitió y acarició las piernas desnudas de la chica.

—No me conoces, no puedes decirlo –informó.

— ¿Me amas? –La alejó para verla y ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—Sí, lo hago –soltó y acarició los pómulos de Draco.

—Bueno, tampoco me conoces en su totalidad y me amas, yo amo todo lo que he podido ver de ti –beso la clavícula de Ginny –lo que más me encanta de ti –bajó sus labios un poco más –son tus pecas, en tu bonita nariz –sonrió y levantó la vista hasta ella que se puso roja.

—Draco –musitó cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de él en su piel.

—Pensabas ir a matar a ese hombre en calzones –soltó en un tono gutural.

—Lo sé –admitió apenada.

—Voy a hacerte el amor ahora –le informó y la dejó sobre el colchón subiéndose sobre ella.

 

Los labios del rubio se pegaron a los huesos de la cadera de Ginevra, y descendieron un poco más hasta su entrepierna izquierda, logrando que ella contuviera el aliento, se alejó un poco para bajar las pantaletas de Ginny, levantó su cadera y se deshizo de ellas de una forma lenta, acariciando la piel de sus piernas mientras la deslizaba fuera del cuerpo de ella.

 

Se bajó los bóxer propios y volvió a su posición, sus manos subieron lentamente desde los huesos de las caderas de ella, subiendo a su paso la playera, la sacó del juego una vez estuvo en sus brazos, se reclinó y la besó lentamente, no tenía prisa alguna, mientras más tiempo estuviesen así, acariciándose uno al otro, mejor.

 

Tragó saliva cuando las manos de Ginny fueron hasta sus brazos, acarició sus amplios bíceps para después acariciar sus oblicuos, se levantó un poco para besarlo mientras sus manos seguían descendiendo cada vez más, hasta llegar a su miembro, provocando que el beso producto de las caricias de ella, se volviera más pasional, más apresurado, sus labios estaban en un contacto agresivo.

 

Se acomodó un poco para adentrarse en ella, haciéndola gemir, la besó suavemente y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente pero haciendo embestidas firmes, que cada  vez iban aumentando el ritmo.

 

La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, haciendo que se aferrara un poco más a él, el besó su cuello suavemente, animándola a gemir, mientras él seguía con el vaivén, ella buscó sus labios y en medio de las caricias, le sintió terminar en ella.

 

—Ginny –susurró en su oído, haciéndola sonreír.

 

oOo

 

Despertó un poco temprano, Draco la abrazaba posesivamente contra él, seguía desnuda, así que sonrió un poco apenada, era la segunda vez que dejaba que él la poseyera, y aunque fuera ridículo, le seguía incomodando su propia desnudez, le apenaba que él la viera desnuda, que no le gustara lo que tenía frente a él, después de todo, era una chica debilucha, era delgada, un poco baja, aunque no tanto, con pechos medianos, y era tan blanca que carecía de chiste.

 

Siempre había escuchado las pláticas de los soldados, que decían que les gustaban las mujeres con caderas amplias, piernas firmes, piel bonita y senos grandes, ella no cumplía con esos requisitos.

 

—Buenos días –gruñó Draco cuando se movió para levantarse, pero él lo impidió.

—Buenos días –comentó.

—Es muy temprano ¿no?

—Sí, lo es, pero necesito una ducha y…

—Espera cinco minutos, e iré a la ducha contigo –besó su espalda y se removió.

 

Ginny se giró aun en brazos de Draco, se veía agotado y no entendía la razón, bueno, tal vez el sexo, pensar en eso la hizo sonrojar, para ella había sido cansado, tal vez para él más, ya que había hecho más parte del trabajo, acarició los labios del rubio para besarlo después.

 

—Cielo santo, espero poder despertar así el resto de mi vida –murmuró, abrió sus ojos para observarla –luces hermosa después del sexo ¿te lo había dicho? –Ella negó.

—Nadie me lo había dicho después del sexo –murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué imbéciles –bromeó –vamos a la ducha, mi pequeña hiperactiva –besó su nariz y su dedo índice la acarició después –me encanta la constelación que forman tus pecas en tu nariz –la besó de nuevo.

—Iré a tomar un baño –sonrió y se alejó.

 

La observó idiotizado en cuanto estuvo fuera de la cama, la figura de Ginevra le era perfecta, sabía que podía existir una mujer con más curvas, con cualquier cosa, pero para él, la vista de la pelirroja desnuda, era la mayor cercanía a la perfección.

 

oOo

 

Ginny hizo un gesto de incomodidad al sentarse junto a Neville, que estaba desayunando de una forma desesperada.

 

—Y… ¿dónde quedó tu novio? –interrogó.

—No es mi novio –sentenció.

—Sólo te lo manoseas ¿no?

—Neville –frunció el ceño.

—Dímelo tú –pidió –él no nos dijo nada anoche, así que quiero saberlo de ti ¿te acostaste con él?

— ¿Por qué eso importa? –lo observó.

—Porque él sale con una chica en el campamento de la Resistencia, y su nombre es Pansy Parkinson –le recordó.

—Ya –pidió y se recargó en la pequeña mesita y observó a su amigo.

—Así que quiero saberlo –completó.

—Te acostaste con alguien en el campamento ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo hice, y fue asombroso –admitió –el mejor sexo que he tenido en mucho tiempo –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo –susurró.

—Lo quiero saber, para burlarme de él, por bocazas –sonrió –no le eras atractiva, no se acostaría contigo, sólo amaba a Pansy. Tres cosas, que se han vuelto lo contrario –movió las cejas divertido –es por eso, que no debes ser tan bocazas, Gin –sonrió –me alegro que por fin encontraras a alguien.

—Un alguien que sale con otra y se acuesta con todo lo que no le gusta.

—Eres todo lo que a él le gusta –le informó –no estaría como está ahora sino fuese.

—Me es complicado creerlo.

—Tú decías lo mismo, bueno, según tú, él sólo era un rebelde más, un soldado el cual estaba encargado simplemente de cuidar de ti, pero eso dejó de pasar ¿cierto?

—No sé en qué momento pasó, pero cuando lo vi correr a los brazos de Pansy… algo se rompió en mí –admitió.

—Él te ama, y mira que he pasado de no tolerarlo a medio tolerarlo, de odiarlo a caerme bien, creo que si tuviese que elegir con quien dejarte, sería él –sonrió.

—Me estás dando tu aprobación, Neville –se burló.

—Sí, lo hago, y si te rompe el corazón, voy a matarlo, sacaré el suyo, y reemplazaré el tuyo roto, por el de él.

—Eres un amor –sonrió ella.

—Te acostaste con él –insistió.

—Ya basta con eso –pidió.

—Un rápido sí, o un rápido no.

—Estoy adolorida –le informó y Neville sonrió.

—Vaya que tiene vigor, si fue violento contigo, igual lo mataré, vaya que tiene vigor –volvió a burlarse.

— ¿Quién tiene vigor? –preguntó Draco sentándose junto a Ginevra.

—No te hagas el desentendido –se burló –para no querer enrollarte con ella, mira que te has esforzado en complacerla.

— ¡Neville! –chilló Ginny.

—Oh, vamos ¿le dijiste? Sólo falta que le digas a Theodore –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Decirme qué? –preguntó Nott sentándose frente a ellos.

—Ni te atrevas, Longbottom –amenazó Draco.

—Yo le hice una pregunta a Ginny –soltó Neville –le dije sólo contesta con un rápido sí o un rápido no ¿sabes qué contestó? –Se burló y Nott negó observándola – _estoy dolorida_ –Nott la observó sorprendido y después a Draco.

—Vaya hermano, sí que te sabes mover –soltó una carcajada divertida a la que se unió Neville.

—Has creado unos monstruos –murmuró Draco y la besó, mientras sus amigos se reían.

—Siempre lo han sido –contestó.

—Deberías dejarla descansar –sonrió Neville con cara pícara.

—Por eso no quería decirles –le informó a la chica –ahora cada que desaparezcamos, pensarán que…

—Están en la luna de miel, por dios, Draco –habló Nott –es normal, así tengan un tema muy importante terminaran enrolados entre las sábanas –sonrió.

—No me agrada que hablen de mi vida sexual –aclaró Draco.

—Ella fue quien nos informó.

—No es cierto –se defendió ella.

—Neville también la pasa muy bien –se burló Theo.

—Claramente –admitió él sonriendo.

—Neville ¿tuviste sexo con Theo? –se burló Ginny.

— ¿Qué? No –frunció el ceño.

—Te pregunté si habías tenido sexo en el campamento, dijiste que sí, y ahora Theo dice que también la sabes pasar muy bien ¿cómo podría saberlo, si no fue con él con quien dormiste? –sonrió.

—Ya sabía que esa insistencia por permanecer en la cocina era por algo –siguió Draco riéndose de su amigo.

—Le dije que fuera discreto, pero insiste en no serlo –se encogió de hombros Nott.

—Eres tan sensual –le guiñó un ojo Neville haciéndolos soltar una carcajada.

 

Los cuatro se giraron cuando escucharon que uno de los miembros de la Militancia entraba gritando, Granger se levantó apresurada y después todos la siguieron.

 

Ginny corrió junto a Draco, que había sido tan gentil de no dejarla atrás, se detuvieron cerca del camino, había una casi masacre, bueno, lo sería, había tanta sangre que le provocaron a Ginny unas arcadas, Draco observó el torso abierto de forma salvaje y todos los órganos regados, fuera quien fuera que hizo eso, había sido bastante cruel.

 

—Háblale a Harry –ordenó Granger –dile que alguien atacó a Fenrir, que está muerto.

 

Draco observó a Ginny que se alejó, se acercó a Hermione, controló un poco las arcadas, pero su mirada estaba llena de rencor, desvió la vista y se alejó, Nott, Neville y Draco la observaron.

 

—Ve tras ella –murmuró Neville y Draco corrió detrás de su pelirroja.

 

Estaba golpeando un árbol cuando la encontró, ahogando un grito, la abrazó fuertemente y besó su frente.

 

—Tranquila –le pidió.

—Quería ser yo quien lo matara –gruñó furiosa.

— ¿Quién fue? –Preguntó Draco y la alejó un poco, la cara de la chica se contrajo en una mueca de confusión –no fuiste tú, no fui yo ¿quién fue? –Preguntó.

—No lo sé –susurró.

 

Se reunieron con sus amigos cuando ella estuvo un poco más tranquila, las cosas con la Militancia estaban un poco tensas, les habían atacado, los culparían.

 

—Ginevra –habló Hermione –Harry quiere verte –dijo seria y observó a todos.

—Voy contigo –se levantó Draco.

—No te va a dejar pasar –le informó Hermione.

—Esperaré afuera, no me importa.

—Bien.

 

Ginny desapareció, Draco observó a Sirius, que al igual que él, esperaba afuera atento, si se escuchaba alguna clase de alboroto, cada quién entraría para defender a los suyos.

 

—Así que te estás revolcando con la hermana de los Weasley –se burló –no sabes en qué terreno te estás metiendo, chico.

—Ella podrá llevar la sangre de ellos, pero no es como ellos.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero todos los Weasley son iguales –sonrió, sus dientes estaban manchados.

—Sé por qué lo digo.

—Estás enamorado de ella ¿cierto? –se acercó a él, y el enorme perro se levantó para seguir a su dueño.

—Como un imbécil –soltó la verdad.

—Ella no te ama tanto como tú a ella ¿cierto? –se burló.

—No sé por qué lo dices –se cruzó de brazos provocando la sonrisa de Sirius.

—Ella tiene encima una tableta, siempre la lleva ¿lo has notado? –preguntó.

—Sí –frunció el ceño, al recordar que esa mañana, se la había arrebatado cuando él la sujetó para verla.

—No te ha dejado verla o tocarla ¿cierto?

—A dónde va con eso, no me ha dejado porque no se lo he pedido.

—Claro, supongo que es cierto, bien, hagamos algo, muchacho, Harry está hablando con ella en éste momento, ustedes van a regresar a la Sedición hoy mismo –le informó –tú quieres saber la verdad ¿no? Bien, si consigues esa tableta, quiere decir que te ama –le soltó.

—No entiendo.

—Si ella no te dice nada sobre esa tableta cuando le digas que te la preste, quiere decir que te ama –sonrió –y si tú, nos traes esa tableta, te aseguro, que convenceré a Harry de seguir a tu mujer a la guerra, es un trato.

—No creo que sea…

—Es una simple tableta, sólo estoy poniendo a prueba a tu chica, es simple, si no dice nada, te ama, si me la traes, iremos a la guerra ¿Qué hay que perder? De todas formas, sales ganando ¿no lo crees?

—No pienso hacerlo –le informó.

—Te daré una semana para pensarlo, la Sedición no irá a guerra si no vamos nosotros, eso lo dijo Bill ¿quieres ser su héroe? –Sonrió –una semana, enviaré a alguien por ti.

 

El perro le gruñó y después siguió a su dueño que se alejó, esperó media hora, la vio salir un poco enfadada, eso quería decir que Sirius tenía razón, Harry Potter se había negado a ir a la guerra.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? –la sujetó de la cintura.

—Nada fuera de lo común –se encogió de hombros –no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, son órdenes de Harry, tenemos que volver a la Sedición y bueno… no sé qué haremos después –admitió preocupada.

—Bien –asintió –tranquila, todo saldrá bien –la besó.

 

oOo

 

El Camino a la Sedición fue tranquilo, esta vez, Hermione no obligó a Ginny a ir en la cajuela, iba sobre su regazo, con las piernas sobre el regazo de Neville que iba sentado en medio, mientras ellos dedicaban a besarse después de un tiempo sin hacerlo, así fue el trayecto de dos horas, hasta dejarlos en el camino donde los había encontrado.

 

—Ya lo sabes –le dijo la castaña a la pelirroja, que sólo asintió.

 

Bill se encargó de guiarlos de vuelta a la Sedición, Ginny se alejó de ellos no sin antes besarlo, y decirle que no tardaría, recorrió el mismo camino que la primera vez que habían llegado ahí, salvo que ahora las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

 

Tardó una hora en volver, estaba un poco frustrada, se iba a sentar junto a Draco, pero éste la sentó en una de sus piernas.

 

—Tendremos que irnos en una semana –informó.

—Qué plazo tan largo ¿no?

—Lo sé, vamos a tener que decidir –observó a todos, incluido Draco.

—Voy a ir a Londres, a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore, y bueno… -observó a Nott y a Draco –ustedes pueden volver al campamento.

—No voy a dejarte sola –frunció el ceño Draco –Neville puede volver con Theo, pero no voy a dejarte ir sin mi ¿lo escuchas? –ella sonrió.

—Es una estrategia –informó ella.

—Lo sé, amor, pero no quiero alejarme de ti –la besó.

 

oOo

 

Draco volvió a colarse a la habitación de Ginevra, a Bella pareció importarle muy poco el hecho de que les informaran que salían.

 

—Me encanta como luces en calzones –se burló, asustándola.

—Eres un tonto –sonrió y fue hasta él, rodeó su cuello, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para lograrlo.

—No puedo estar lejos de ti –informó él y la besó.

 

Ginny era un poco más abierta en demostrar sus sentimientos por él, sin importar que todos supieran que él ya tenía un compromiso, pero le había prometido que la terminaría, en el terreno sexual, seguía con sus pequeñas inseguridades, pero él se estaba encargando de hacerle sentir bien, de sacar todas esas palabras hirientes, reemplazándolas con la verdad.

 

LA observó, estaba con el cabello enmarañado, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados y respiraba un poco agitada, le había hecho el amor como desde hacía una semana lo hacía.

 

Se acomodó junto a ella y la abrazó, se sentía tranquilo, esperó a que se durmiera y comenzó a vestirse cuando lo estuvo, fue hasta donde la había visto esconder la tableta y la tomó, la puso en sus pantalones y salió sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

 

Tenía que hacer que la Militancia los siguiera a la guerra y así la Sedición también, convencer a la profesora McGonagall, eso él podía hacerlo, pero quería solucionar las cosas para ella, y si esa tableta lo hacía, lo haría, se la llevaría.

 

Llegó hasta el camino donde habían ido a la Militancia, un jeep lo esperaba, era exactamente la semana de plazo que le había dado Sirius para que los siguieran en esa petición que era una locura, el tipo sonrió y Draco subió al jeep apresurado, mientras más rápido regresara, todo mejor.

 

oOo

 

Ginny abrió los ojos y se cubrió ante la mirada pervertida de su hermano Ronald, que estaba frente a ella, se acercó a ella pero se alejó, sintiendo el vació que había dejado Draco, ni siquiera notó cuando se fue.

 

—Desnuda ¿he? Me gusta –se burló.

—Largo de aquí –gruñó.

—Bella quiere verte, he venido por ti, vístete, te esperaré afuera –se giró y salió.

 

Ginny se vistió rápidamente antes de que decidiera entrar y supervisarla mientras se vestía, abrió la puerta y se cohibió al ver a Charlie, que estaba frente a su puerta, pero Ronald no.

 

—Te espera Bella –dijo en un tono severo.

—Sí –musitó.

 

Avanzó rápido, casi corriendo ante las zancadas de Charlie, que no la esperó, entró primero que ella a la oficina, Bella estaba sentada, riendo como loca junto con Bill, la cara le cambió cuando la vieron.

 

—La tableta –pidió Bella estirando la mano.

—No la tengo –soltó y su respiración se agitó cuando Bill se puso de pie lentamente ante la respuesta de ella.

— ¿Qué? –elevó una ceja y su mirada se volvió un misterio furioso.

—Malfoy no está –entró Ronald con aspecto despreocupado –dice Thimo que lo vio salir en la madrugada, lo siguió hasta el camino, se fue en un jeep de la Militancia.

 

Las cuatro miradas se posaron en ella, contuvo la respiración ante la información y observó la sonrisa de Bill formarse, ahí estaba, la excusa perfecta.

 

oOo

 

Draco le entregó la tableta a Sirius, que sonrío, él perro negro llamado Padfoot soltó un ladrido, como si estuviese dando su aprobación a lo que había hecho.

 

—Vaya, pensé que realmente no lo conseguirías –sonrío.

—Fue sencillo hacerme de él –confesó, y la imagen de él sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja volvió a su mente, le había hecho el amor sólo para poder robar lo que sea que fuese esa tableta.

—Creo que no hay duda de que realmente estas con nosotros, y que ella te ama más de lo que pensé que lo hacía, dejarte tomarlo –lo observó y sonrío.

 

Volteo cuando Hermione Granger se detuvo a un lado de él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ante la imagen.

 

—Te hacía en la sedición –le comento.

—Lo estoy, sólo vine a dejarle eso a Sirius, se lo prometí –se encogió de hombros.

—Podrás desbloquearlo ¿cierto? –le extendió la tableta.

—Es una idiota –masculló enfadada – ¿ella te lo dio? –interrogó Hermione.

—No, en realidad se lo quite, Sirius me dijo que, si queríamos que Potter se uniera a nuestra causa...

—Harry ya aceptó unirse a la causa, se lo informó a Ginevra antes de que se marcharan hace una semana –soltó observando furiosa a Sirius.

—Lo hizo, porque en realidad quiere saber... Cuanto lo ama la pelirroja en verdad.

—Bueno, te ama, no hay duda –observó la tableta y observó la sonrisa formarse en los labios del rubio.

—Felicidades, la chica te ama –se burló Sirius.

—Me siento mal respecto a ella, porque el hecho de que tú tomaras esto, y lo trajeras hasta aquí, es que tú no la amas tanto como ella merece ser correspondida.

— ¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal respecto a algo que le pase? –indagó Draco.

— ¡Hermione! –chilló Denis.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –bajó la tableta.

—Avísale a Harry, van a ejecutarla, vine tan rápido lo escuche.

— ¿Se le otorgaron cargos tan rápido?

—Él no iba a dejar que se escapara de nuevo, la acusan de alta traición, van a interrogarle para sacar información y después la ejecutarán.

— ¿Eligió una forma?

—Por dios, Hermione, es la sedición, son unos locos, Bill Weasley es el encargado de dictar la sentencia, y de ejecutarla, sea como sea que piense matar a su hermana, no va a ser bonito.

— ¿De qué habla? –los observó Draco.

—Vaya, así que es cierto –negó –esa chica realmente los vendió con nosotros.

—No lo hizo, Denis –gruñó Hermione –conoces a Sirius, se las arregló para ocasionar todo esto.

—Ella ya debería estar muerta, cumplí su deseo –se burló Sirius.

— ¡Necesito que alguien me explique! –exigió Draco golpeando la mesa.

—Traicionaste a la mujer que amas –le soltó Hermione –esa tableta contiene archivos clasificados de la Sedición, se lo dieron a Ginevra como prueba de lealtad, si esto se le perdía, iba a ser acusada de traición y sentenciada a muerte.

 

Draco se tuvo que sostener de la mesa frente a él, porque sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo en ese instante.

 

—Voy a regresarles eso, diré que...

—Le confesaste tu amor por ella a Bill Weasley –le recordó –así tu devuelvas esto, creerán que es una trampa, Draco –negó la castaña –la sedición es famosa por las torturas que hacen a sus presos del gobierno, primero van a quebrarla lentamente, y después van a matarla, quieren información clasificada de La Orden, información que sólo ella como Jefa del Departamento de Defensa conoce, no van a parar hasta drenar sus conocimientos, volviéndola loca y matándole después, como acto de caridad, cometiste un grave error intentando ayudarle –se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a ir por ella –se alejó enfadado.

—No puedes –lo detuvo –van a matarla en cuanto te vean.

 

oOo

 

Nott frunció el ceño cuando sintió que lo golpeaban en un hombro, abrió los ojos enfadado después del segundo golpe, observó a uno de los pelirrojos, era Charlie, lo sabía porque era el más calmado, ya que Ronald había golpeado a Neville en sus partes nobles para despertarlo.

 

—Levántense –informó Ronald con una sonrisa –tienen que acompañarnos a un lugar.

—Pero… -intentó Neville.

—Sus amigos nos esperan allá –informó Charlie.

—Bien –aceptó Nott.

 

Se vistieron rápido ante la insistencia y los siguieron por las grutas, Nott observó nada feliz las celdas y frunció el ceño.

 

—Puedo saber… ¿qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó y después sintió un golpe en la espalda.

—Están retenidos en lo que el proceso termina –informó Ronald con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿Dónde están Draco y Ginny? –observó a Charlie.

—Draco Malfoy ha huido a la Militancia con información clasificada de nuestra organización –soltó.

—Ginny iba con él –soltó Neville ofendido.

—No, ha robado esa información de Ginevra –Nott notó como la quijada del pelirrojo se apretó en impotencia –ella está detenida.

—Pues no la veo –soltó Neville.

—Va a ser interrogada primero –soltó Ronald –intenten escuchar sus gritos, sin duda, se escucharán hasta acá.

—Pero dijiste que…

—Interrogada, antes de su sentencia de muerte –informó Charlie.

—Draco nos traicionó –soltó Nott sin creerlo.

—Él la traicionó a ella –informó –ustedes serán puestos en libertad en cuanto la sentencia termine.

—Cuando la mantén –gruñó Neville y golpeó las rejas.

—Culpa a tu amigo –dijo enfadado y se alejaron.

 

 

oOo

 

Ginevra observó a Bill reír de forma desquiciada, Bellatrix sólo negó, no iba a discutir con él, cuando ya había demostrado que tenía razón sobre ella.

 

—La única condición que te hemos puesto y la has quebrado, Ginevra –murmuró Bella.

—Lo sé –admitió y observó a sus tres hermanos detrás de ella.

—Enviaste a tu amante a entregarle nuestros secretos a un enemigo.

—Quería protegerlo de las consecuencias, estando con la Militancia, no iban a poder tocarlo.

—No te ama tanto ¿cierto? –la observó Ronald.

—Eso no importa –la voz se le quebró –yo le amo, y es lo que me importa.

—Por la mierda, ustedes las mujeres son tan idiotas, mientras él está lejos de aquí, tranquilo, feliz y a salvo, tú vas a ser interrogada y desangrada –se encogió de hombros Bill cuando Charlie y Ronald lo observaron incrédulos –no me miren así, no soporto la idea de que esta asquerosa mujer tenga la misma sangre que yo, voy a quitarle nuestra sangre y la vida, en el mismo instante.

 

Ron la sujetó de los brazos y la encaminó a la puerta.

 

—Te dije que esto iba a pasar y lo mucho que iba a disfrutar ser yo quien te matara –su mano se estrelló en su rostro, de una forma tan cruel y fuerte, que los anillos de su mano levantaron un poco de la piel de su mejilla y reventaron su labio –no voy a descansar hasta que no quede nada de ti.

 

Ron la arrastro hasta una parte de las grutas, tan adentrados que sus pasos hacían un enorme eco, la sometió hasta dejarla de rodillas y le amarro las manos al frente, la mirada azulada estaba impasible, al parecer, era el más tranquilo de sus tres hermanos, y por el movimiento de su barbilla, le daba a entender, que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que Bill predicaba.

 

—Me hubiese gustado ser su hermana ¿sabes? –comento.

—Eres una basura humana, Ginevra, no estoy de acuerdo en el método de Bill, pero si queremos que hables es el más factible, de mis ganas –la levantó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de la pelirroja –te otorgaría una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa.

 

La esperanza de que fuese el hermano tranquilo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, por lo menos un buen desenlace entre ella y su hermano mayor.

 

Elevó sus manos, y las anchas manos del pelirrojo recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, buscando algún tipo de arma, hizo un gesto de aprobación cuando masajeó sus pechos y después su mano fue a entre sus piernas.

 

—Ningún arma –informó, así que Ginevra buscó a quien le había dado el reporte.

—Me produces tanto asco, Ronald, puede que sea una mujer, y que prefiera sacarme un ojo antes, pero no quita que sea tu hermana a la que ves de esa forma.

—Es una mujer, un objeto más o menos ¿a quién le importa?

—A Bill no le agradará lo que hiciste –Charlie era tan parecido a Ron, salvo por que era más bajo y con un cuerpo bastante formado.

 

Ronald enganchó las manos de Ginevra en el gancho del piso, no dijo nada, sólo le sonrío divertido, se alejó lo suficiente de ella, Bill entró al lugar, su gabardina de cuero negro, sus pantalones de mezclilla y su playera gris, la coleta incluso más larga que el cabello de Ginevra iba bien peinada.

 

—Comencemos –ordenó Bill.

— ¿Bella no estará presente? –indagó Charlie.

—No quiere escucharla gritar –se tronó los dedos –sin embargo la he traído aquí, para que se escuche a si misma gritar y suplicar perdón.

 

Tragó saliva cuando el gancho comenzó a elevarse, primero lentamente pero al final, fue rápido, quedó suspendida en el aire, se agitó con la esperanza de caerse, pero no le sería tan fácil cometer suicidio.

 

—He tenido tiempo planeando esto, tengo que admitir –sonrío Bill.

 

La chica observó un tanque de agua, lo bastante profundo para ahogarla, pero querían información, así que primero la torturaría, y después la matarla.

 

—Creí que el agua helada te haría hablar pronto –se paseó frente a ella –lo que quiero es oírte gritar hasta que desgarres tu garganta, por lo tanto, ese tanque de agua gélida sólo lo ocuparé cuando quiera respuestas de verdad, mientras tanto, quiero oírte gritar, Ron, muéstrale a nuestra <querida hermana> como la quiero, tanto que pienso en ella, no quiero que te resfríes, querida, así que pedí aquel tanque –Ronald lo señaló con la cabeza.

—Luce normal –se quejó Ron.

—Luce, he mandado pedir que dejen el agua en su punto máximo de ebullición sólo para ti –sonrío divertido al ver el rostro de pánico de la chica –sabes qué tan caliente esta ¿no es así? Eres súper inteligente, por supuesto que lo sabes.

—Eso va a ocasionar graves lesiones y...

— ¿Ves a alguien aquí que le importe? –Indagó Bill y sus dos hermanos restantes negaron –vas a morirte de todos modos.

—Bill –lo detuvo una chica en su discurso.

—Estoy ocupado, Astoria ¿qué demonios quieres? –bufó.

—Bella ha ordenado que te detengas, recibió un mensaje de la militancia.

—No me importa –sentenció.

—Hermione Granger ha sido quien lo ha enviado.

—Granger –murmuró Ron –mi gatita preferida –gruñó.

—Bella quiere verlos en su oficina ahora... Podrás torturarla en cuanto vuelvas.

—Bien –dijo a regañadientes.

 

oOo

 

Draco intentó no perder el equilibrio en todo el trayecto, no es como si conducir una motocicleta le fuese complicado, pero no podía sacarse la imagen de Ginevra la noche antes de que se marchara, su rostro sudado y sonrojado, sus labios hinchados por los besos apasionados, la suave piel y los gemidos que provocaba en ella tenerle dentro.

 

La había usado, para robarle algo que la llevó a este punto, le iba a tomar dos horas llegar hasta ella, por fortuna Hermione iba con él y el tal Wallaby iba en una moto extra.

 

oOo

 

Los gritos llegaron hasta los oídos de Draco, no pregunto ni se interesó por Nott o Longbottom y porque rayos dejaron que la retuvieran.

 

Corrió hasta el lugar de los gritos, la pelirroja estaba suspendida lo bastante lejos para alcanzarla, estaba completamente empapada, y su cuerpo despedía un poco de humo, Hermione lo detuvo cuando intento ir hasta ellos y detener la tortura.

 

—Puedo seguir todo el día, escucharte gritar es divertido, y eso que el agua no está en su punto máximo de ebullición ¿sigue lo suficiente caliente como para quemarte? –sonrío ladino.

 

La pelirroja se agitó de nuevo buscando liberarse, pero no era tan sencillo, y ya lo sabía.

 

—Bien, ahora hablemos de algo serio ¿Qué es lo que busca La Orden con nosotros? –Bill esperó un momento y después el gancho que la sostenía la dejó caer un tramo –no vas a hablar –negó –Dean, por favor, haz que la chica hable como un lindo colibrí.

 

El chico de piel oscura se acercó a ella elevó una tira de metal que pegó a su cuerpo y observó a Bill.

 

—Una pequeña, solamente –pidió y un segundo después, se agitó a causa de la descarga eléctrica provocada por ese instrumento –es cierto, que tonto soy, el agua conduce la electricidad ¿aún no te frío las neuronas, _hermanita_? –soltó divertido.

—El latido se redujo –informó la chica, Draco la observó, de cierta forma, le recordó a Pansy, por el cabello azabache y los ojos verdes, aunque posiblemente era más joven que Pansy –si la vuelves a electrocutar, va a morir –le informó.

—Esto, esto es poco. Para un Weasley, Astoria –negó Bill.

—Estoy hablando en serio, William –gruñó enfadada.

—Bájala más, pero que no toque el suelo –ordenó –esto es poco ¿cierto? –Le golpeo directamente al estómago –no te escucho cantar, pequeño colibrí.

 

Draco gruñó enfadado cuando la chica escupió un poco de sangre en el rostro de Bill, haciendo enfurecer al pelirrojo que volvió a golpearla más ferozmente en el estómago, las piernas y el rostro.

 

—Si intervienes va a matarla –musitó Hermione jalándolo de la chaqueta que tenía puesta.

—Está golpeando a la mujer que amo, y me pides que...

—Son tus, consecuencias lo que la trajeron aquí, fue sentenciada a Muerte, pero...

—Ella no va a decirles nada –gruñó Draco.

—Bill no va a matarla, quiere más diversión con ella.

—Es una vergüenza ser hermano de esas bestias –farfullo Wallaby.

—Te ha buscado por años, Percy –comunico Hermione –es tu decisión si se hace o no.

—Oye tú –habló el chico que tenía puesta la capucha aun.

— ¿quién es este idiota? –frunció el ceño Bill.

—Hagamos un trato, Weasley –habló Hermione, haciendo que el corazón de Ginevra latiera un poco más fuerte, levantó la vista y a pesar de ver completamente borroso, la imagen alta y rubia le hicieron sonreír.

—Draco –murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que el rubio la escuchara.

—Cállate, no te he dicho que hables –le golpeó con el puño en la boca.

—Hagamos un intercambio ¿te parece? –Sonrío Hermione –un Weasley, por un Weasley.

 

El chico se bajó la capucha dejando al descubierto los cabellos rojos. Bill sonrío con cierta nostalgia al verlo.

 

—Te has escondido bien, Percy, tengo años intentando dar contigo, hermano –los tres pelirrojos observaron a Percy y después a Hermione –tengo que matarla, pero gracias por traer a mi hermanito de vuelta, una parte importante de mi ha vuelto.

 

Las palabras de Bill terminaron por romper a Ginevra, tenía un hermano más, alguien que no conocían y que era mejor recibido que ella, soltó un débil sollozo, que llamó la atención de los cuatro Weasley, enfureciendo a Bill.

 

—Bájala –ordenó a Astoria, que obedeció –hagamos esto. Si sobrevive después de todo, perdonare su miserable y asquerosa vida ¿aceptas, Malfoy?

 

El chico apretó los puños, tenía que aceptar o ese imbécil la materia, apretó la quijada y asintió nada feliz.

 

Las rodillas de Ginny se estrellaron en el suelo, junto con sus brazos cansados, Bill pateó fuertemente con sus botas en el estómago, rostro y todo aquel pedazo de su cuerpo que se pusiera en su mirada azulada.

 

—Ojalá te mueras –golpeó su cabeza dejándola inconsciente – ¿signos? –interrogó.

—Casi nulos –la respiración de Astoria estaba agitada, y sus bonitos ojos derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Cumplí con mis órdenes, mi vida –besó a la chica y se alejó, rodeando el cuello de Percy, y sonriendo con satisfacción.

 

Draco corrió hasta Ginevra, intentó moverla, pero la chica que había sido besada por Bill lo detuvo, él aventó su mano con violencia.

 

—Jamás, escucharlo, jamás hubiese sido capaz de tocar a una mujer como ese imbécil la toco, pero si está en mis manos, igualaré las cosas, y lo que Ginevra tuvo que soportar, será un pellizco, a lo que te haré, te lo juro por mi vida que voy a hacerte lamentar vivir.

—Bien –aceptó –pero ahora, que terminaste la amenaza ¿puedo ayudarte a llevarla a su habitación?

—No –gruñó –no quiero nada que venga de ti, o de esos locos asquerosos.

— ¿Sabes porque está así? Porque se negó a decirle a Bill que fuiste tú quien le robó la tableta, porque se negó a decirle a Bill cosas de La Orden, deberías amarla un poco como ella te ama a ti.

—Voy a matar a William Weasley, y darle su cabeza como recompensa ¿es suficiente amor para ti? –bramó.

—Matar a Bill, suena tan sencillo, inténtalo –se burló –Katie, libera a los acompañantes de Ginevra, ya han deshecho casi la celda en la que están, y envía a Parvati, necesitamos asistencia médica para la hermana de Bill.

 

Hermione se hincó frente a ellos, examinó un poco las cosas.

 

—Va a sobrevivir –lo tranquilizo Hermione.

 

Una chica llegó corriendo hasta ellos, seguida de Neville y Nott, Draco sintió el golpe en el rostro cuando Longbottom estuvo cerca, la furia del chico era imparable, y aunque intentó detenerlo, los ataques dieron en cada uno de los lugares que quería, sorprendido ¿dónde había quedado el torpe Neville Longbottom?

—Basta –ordenó Astoria –si van a matarse que no sea aquí.

—Sin duda voy a matarlo, es un bastardo infeliz, pero escúchame bien, no volverás a estar cerca de ella, si vuelves a acercarte tan solo un kilómetro a ella, voy a hacerte desear no haber nacido.

—Tranquilo, Longbottom –pidió Hermione –Draco sólo es culpable de ser un idiota creído, lamento decirlo, pero la culpa la tiene Sirius.

—Sirius Black, la mano derecha de Harry Potter –murmuró sorprendida Astoria.

—Sí –sonrío Hermione –creo que es muy conocido por aquí ¿no?

—A Bella no le gustara escuchar que su primo se las arregló para que casi mataran a Ginevra, Bill va a sentirse fatal, después de esto.

—Él logró lo que quería y...

—Tú no sabes nada sobre William –el rostro de Astoria se contrajo ante la furia –no sabes lo que fue para él ser separado de sus hermanos, ha pasado veintidós años buscando a todos sus hermanos...

—Y casi matando a una de ellas, bien, ya tiene a todos sus hermanos, y se deshizo de ella –soltó Neville.

—Sigue viva y no, aún faltan sus hermanos gemelos –confesó.

—Demonios, sus padres sí que tenían tiempo libre –negó Nott.

—También la busco, hasta que en una visita a Londres la vio resguardada por soldados de La Orden, se infiltró al sistema para leer su archivo, pero era confidencial, así que supo que era tan importante como para que sus generalidades y especialidades no pudiesen ser vistas por los demás.

—Quiere decir que... ¿También son hijos del Dirigente Principal y éste los envío a la calle? ahora entiendo porque le guardan resentimiento.

—Ellos son hijos de Arthur y Molly Bradford –contestó Neville haciendo que Nott y Draco lo observarán como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo –en realidad eran Arthur y Molly Weasley, pero se cambiaron el nombre al volverse líderes de la Resistencia, la original, separaron a sus hijos con diferentes personas, pero cercanos a ellos y a la rebelión, dejaron a Ginny dentro de La Orden por una razón –suspiró –bueno, supongo que no tengo más remedio que decirlo ya, ella iba a ser el vínculo, iba a reunir a sus hermanos y con eso ayudar a derrocar a La Orden, no la dejaron dentro porque la quisieran más, sino que la hermana de Umbridge perdió al bebé que esperaba, su esposo era hermano de Arthur Weasley, así que Molly pensó que sería bueno que ellos se encargarán de la pequeña Ginny –observó a la chica inconsciente que seguía siendo atendida –Bill era lo suficiente mayor para recordar eso –argumento.

 

oOo

 

Bella frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Hermione, observó a Draco y asintió.

 

—Supongo que ni siquiera ha prestado un mínimo de atención ¿cierto? –Preguntó, pero Draco seguía ausente.

 

La novia de Bill se había llevado a Ginevra para atenderla, y sus pensamientos estaban con su loca pelirroja, sí que estaba loca, mira que aceptar la culpa de algo que no había hecho, se sentía la peor de las basuras, levantó la vista cuando percibió un movimiento, por un segundo pensó que era esa chica, que se acercaba para informarle como estaba Ginevra, pero no, bella y Hermione lo observaron.

 

— ¿Qué? –preguntó.

—No entiendo cómo es que caíste en sus mentiras, sé que es muy hábil –admitió Hermione.

—Me dijo que Potter no aceptaría unirse, y la Sedición no se uniría si él no se unía, me dijo que esa tableta era eso, solamente, que no teníamos nada que perder, que solo ganar, que haría que Potter nos siguiera, Ginny dijo que no podíamos permanecer más allá, todo fue una equivocación, no entendí lo que ella decía, y la verdad... Pensaba en lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que Hermione le había prestado.

—Lo que un par de jeans lograron –soltó Bella.

—Ella va a estar bien, te lo prometo –sonrío la castaña –me tengo que ir, pero... Si necesitan ayuda, vendré.

—Gracias por todo, Hermione.

—No vuelvas a cometer una estupidez así ¿quieres?

—Voy a protegerla mejor.

 

Ninguno de sus amigos le dirigió la palabra, se quedaron callados cuando lo vieron aparecer, Draco suspiró, lo tenía bien merecido.

 

—Pensé que eso nos ayudaría a solucionar el problema, no a empeorarlo.

—Pensé que te había quedado claro el hecho de que la misión comienza y termina con ella –soltó Neville –el hecho que ella da la cara por nosotros y nuestras idioteces, pero realmente pensé que la amabas, mas no que buscabas deshacerte de ella realmente, es lo peor que pudiste hacer, algo muy en el fondo de mí, desea que jamás te perdone, pero es tan tonta e inocente, que terminará perdonándote.

 

Sujetó la mano llena de moretones de su bonita pelirroja, la besó con delicadeza, no quería lastimarla, quería que despertara para poderle explicar lo que había pasado, le había prometido que jamás la traicionaría y lo había hecho, no tenía perdón.

 

—Me encantan tus pecas –le habló, aunque su nariz estaba morada a causa de los golpes, y sus pecas no se veían, no necesitaba verlas, las conocía de memoria –si te deja más tranquila, me odio a mí mismo por haber hecho esto, pero Sirius me dijo que Potter había decidido no seguirte, y eso nos hacía perder a la sedición, confundí tus palabras, él dijo que solo era una tableta, que era insignificante, quería ser tu héroe, en pocas palabras, quería que nos siguieran a batalla para ti, y simplemente arruine todo –besó el dorso de la mano de Ginny –te amo, y no sé si me escuchas pero...

—Efectivamente, no te escucha, está muy ocupada debatiéndose si vive o muere.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –su voz fue intimidante.

—Vine a revisarla, soy su encargada –soltó en tono suave.

—Eres la novia de Bill, Astoria ¿cómo sé que no intentas matarla?

—Bill es un salvaje, es cierto, disfruta haciendo daño, yo no –se encogió de hombros –Ginevra tiene suerte de tenerte ¿sabes? –se acercó a él y puso sus dedos en la mejilla de Draco, pero él se alejó frunciendo el ceño enfadado.

 

Cuando despertó, tenía una manta que lo cubría, la respiración de Ginevra seguía siendo tranquila, como si sólo estuviese durmiendo y no al borde de la nada, verla así era insoportable, y aún más sabiendo que era su culpa, ella no estaría postrada en una cama, si él no hubiese buscado lucirse con ella.

 

—Todo va a estar bien –susurró una chica junto a él.

—Me recuerdas a alguien –musitó Draco –en realidad eres idéntica a ella.

— ¿En serio? –sonrío.

—Su nombre es Parvati ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Padma –sonrío –Parvati –pronunció como si se tratase de un tabú –es mi hermana gemela, nuestros padres se separaron, cada una fue con uno, a mí me toco venir con papá.

—Debe ser complicado.

— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

—Claro –observó a Ginny y soltó su mano de poca gana.

 

oOo

 

—Si quieres puedo quedarme –se ofreció Theo –puedes ir a dormir y tomar un baño.

—No quiero moverme de aquí, ella puede despertar.

—Draco, te han estado mintiendo, escuche a Astoria decirle a Bill que su cerebro... Bueno, ella no volverá a abrir los ojos, no va a despertar.

— ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha informado a mí?

—Tú no eres nada de ella, y que te acuestes con ella, no significa nada para ellos.

—Granger me dijo que se pondría bien.

—Todos pensamos que sería así, pero no.

 

Observó a Astoria con atención, era bastante atractiva, y seguro tenía que tener algo de personalidad que llamara la atención, pero... Si no tenía los mismos pasatiempos que su novio ¿cómo es que se había fijado en él?

 

—Deja de mirarme de esa forma, me pones nerviosa –le sonrío.

—Eres una mujer atractiva –admitió y ella le observó.

—Te ha tomado mucho notarlo ¿no? –sonrío.

—Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no es lo que dicen?

—Supongo.

— ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa y agradable como tu saldría con alguien como Bill Weasley? –ella le observó un segundo.

— ¿Por qué un hombre tan atractivo como tú saldría con alguien tan insignificante como Ginevra? Es el mismo caso.

—Bueno, salgo con ella porque me acosté con ella.

— ¿Y sólo por eso? –se burló.

—Tengo honor, fui el primero en ella, es una gran responsabilidad.

—Sigo sin entender por qué lo hiciste –se burló.

—Celibato –contestó sin darle mucha importancia –cuando pasas tiempo sin estar con una mujer...

— ¿Un mes te ha parecido demasiado tiempo sin una mujer? –negó con una sonrisa.

—Dos días sin una mujer me parecen demasiado, a decir verdad –se encogió de hombros.

 

Astoria lo observó con atención cuando Draco se levantó de la silla que estaba junto a Ginevra, sus ojos estaban un poco más grises.

 

—Hay más hombres en el mundo, que Bill Weasley, y claro que sé que hay más mujeres en el mundo, más hermosas que ella, como tú –acaricio su mejilla y se acercó a ella aún más.

— ¿Estás dispuesto a mostrar que es un hombre real? –Draco no le contestó, se limitó a besarla.

 

Astoria soltó un leve gemido cuando las manos del rubio fueron a su trasero, era atractivo y musculoso, y además, era un poco más calmado que Bill, las caricias se lo estaban dejando ver, lo empujó hasta la silla junto a la chica dormida y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, mientras lo besaba con más pasión de la que besaba a Bill, se levantó de encima de él y comenzó a desvestirse, provocando una risa en él, que se desabrochó el pantalón como único, regreso hasta él y lo besó.

 

—Que enfermo se tiene que ser para acostarse junto a un enfermo –la voz de Bill los hizo saltar.

—Bill –soltó sin aliento Astoria –no...

—Estas desnuda, montada en el rubio, novio de mi hermana, seguro que no es lo que creo.

—No es lo que crees –se animó a decir Draco.

—Le tengo envidia ¿sabes? Al menos ella no sabe lo que su desgraciado novio hizo con otra, a pesar de que estaba aún lado.

—Bill, por favor, escúchame –suplico.

—Por supuesto –el pelirrojo se marchó, Astoria se vistió apresuradamente y al llegar a la puerta regreso, lo besó y sonrío.

—Has estado grandioso –le afirmó y salió detrás de Bill Weasley.

 

oOo

 

Hermione Granger observó la el embalse vacío, y después observó a Draco y asintió, dándole la razón.

 

—Debería estar más saludable, ha pasado un mes –admitió –los moretones ya casi no se ven, las heridas internas deben estar sanando, no veo la razón de tenerla en un coma inducido si el dolor debe estar siendo menos intenso, por el contrario, debe ser soportable.

—Así que despertara –sonrío Nott.

—Lo hará, pero la llevaré a la Militancia –observó a todos –la traeré de vuelta en cuanto esté mejor.

—De acuerdo, y gracias por hacer esto, Hermione –agradeció Neville.

 

Draco observó a la chica y acaricio su mano, la castaña los sacó de ahí para poder acomodar las cosas y llevarla, no sabían cuánto iba a tomarle la recuperación real, y mucho menos si no habría consecuencias.

 

oOo

 

Theo se levantó apresurado cuando escuchó un alboroto, observó a sus amigos y les golpeo con poca gentileza para que despertaran, Draco se veía agotado, no había dormido casi nada desde que Granger se había llevado a Ginny a la Militancia.

 

La melena pelirroja que vio, le aceleró el corazón y provocaron una sonrisa en sus labios, observó a Draco, que se abrió paso entre todos y fue hasta ella, la sujetó de la cintura y le beso de forma tan posesiva, que lo hizo mirar a otro lado.

 

—Gi...

—No me toques –Neville y él observaron la perplejidad de su amigo y la mirada blindada de ella para con él.

—Ginny...

—Mi nombre es Ginevra –soltó dura y después de girarse para agradecerle a Granger se alejó.

 

Los tres hombres se quedaron sorprendidos, la siguieron pero el único en acercarse más sin temor fue Neville.

 

— ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó y acaricio su cabeza.

—Bastante bien –sonrío.

—Lo que pasó hace unos momentos...

—Voy a irme a Londres mañana –le informó –hable con el profesor y me dijo que fuera de inmediato, puedes hacerme un favor ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

—Necesito que regreses al campamento con Theo y con Malfoy...

—Espera, pensé que Draco y tú irían a Londres juntos, que no se querían ni separar.

—No voy a perdonarle jamás lo que me hizo –contestó seria –jamás, no quiero verlo ni tenerlo cerca, pero si no puedes hacer ese favor, lo...

— ¿Cómo vas a irte a Londres tú sola?

—Le pedí a Harry que me ayudara a llegar s Londres, él accedió, él me llevará, junto con Hermione, no iré sola, ellos saben defenderse, y lo sabes.

—Eso no me deja más tranquilo.

—Lleva el localizador contigo ¿eso te deja más tranquilo? –sonrío.

—Un poco, pero no es suficiente.

—No te preocupes –lo abrazó.

 

Draco se acercó a ella, un poco enfadado, la sujetó del brazo y la hizo encararlo, acaricio su mejilla y después se agacho para besarla, pero ella se alejó.

 

—No vuelva a tomar esa clase de atrevimientos conmigo, Malfoy.

—Amor... –intentó pero Ginny lo abofeteo.

—No vuelva a llamarme así, no soy su amor, no se traiciona a las personas que amas, y usted lo hizo, Malfoy, así que no vuelva a referirse a mi así, jamás voy a perdonarle esa traición...

—Ginny, por favor, déjame explicarte –se acercó pero ella retrocedió con un poco de miedo en su mirada.

—No hay nada que explicar, ahora entiendo todo, te burlaste de mí, me usaste, me hiciste creer que me amabas ¿para qué? ¿Para robar archivos clasificados? –negó –eres un idiota, porque te amaba a tal grado, que yo misma te los hubiese dado sin que me hubieses engañado, no era necesario que me llevaras a la cama, que te acostaras conmigo, ya te lo había dicho, que te amaba, sólo los hubieses pedido, no me hubieses hecho eso, eres la peor persona en el mundo, Draco Malfoy, no quiero volver a verte...

—Vas a tener que verme porque no pienso...

—Ginevra, Harry espera afuera, sabes que su fuerte no es esperar, ni aunque seas tú.

— ¿Potter? –frunció el ceño furioso.

—No te queda el papel de hombre celoso –se burló.

—Qué bien que no va conmigo, porque él no va a separarte de mí ¿lo entiendes? Ginevra, tú eres mía, sólo mía.

—Sí –admitió –he sido tuya y de nadie más, y quería, no, realmente deseaba que así fuera por el resto de mis miserables días ¿pero sabes qué? Me traicionaste, vendiste todo ese amor por unos archivos, Draco, no me culpes de todo, no me culpes, por que fuiste tú, quien arruinó todo.

— ¿Con Potter? ¿Ahora estás con Potter sólo para volverme loco? ¿Eso es lo que planeas? –gruñó.

—Iré con él a Londres –le informó –esto es el adiós, Draco, no volveremos a vernos.

 

Le dedico una mirada llena de dolor, que hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera, se detuvo con Nott y le dijo algo con una sonrisa bonita, llena de dolor y se alejó hasta Hermione, Draco la observó alejarse, iba a ser la última vez que la viera.


	21. Río Escarlata.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado dos años desde que Draco y Ginevra se vieron por última vez, pero todo ha cambiado cuando se reencuentran, la chica está junto a sus seis hermanos, siendo parte de una escolta personal y extraoficial del Gran Canciller.

Draco avanzó lentamente, nunca antes había estado en Londres, por lo tanto, ese complejo se le hacía extraño, y era completamente nuevo para él, observó a Theodore y le indicó que continuará primero, y así lo hizo, disparó los dardos hacia los soldados, esperaron unos segundos y cayeron desmayados, así que avanzaron.

 

—Estamos cerca de la oficina del Gran Canciller –informó Draco.

—Irrumpan y tráiganlo con ustedes, sin importar nada, tienes que traerlo vivo, Draco –ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

—Enterado.

 

Golpeó la puerta haciendo que las puertas dobles golpearan en las paredes de concreto, la silla del Gran Canciller estaba girada, así que no podía verles.

 

—Gire la silla y no intente nada tonto, Gran Canciller –ordenó Draco.

 

La silla se giró lentamente hasta ellos, haciendo que los dos se quedaran congelados, la chica sonrío, se recargó en el respaldo y subió las piernas al escritorio, el corazón de Draco se agitó tan violentamente que posiblemente le daría un ataque al corazón, observó a detalle las piernas desnudas de la pelirroja, y se perdió en las pecas de su nariz.

 

—Ginevra –tragó saliva, hacía dos años que no la veía, desde que le dejo en claro, que no iba a perdonarle que la traicionara, a tal grado, que casi le cuesta la vida.

—La misma –bajó los pies del escritorio –felicidades, han logrado llegar al final del juego, es el último nivel.

— ¿Dónde está el gran canciller? –interrogó aun incrédulo, por tenerla frente a él, quería acercarse y besarla como en sus sueños lo hacía.

— _¿Dónde está el gran canciller?_ –Se burló –recibiste una orden directa, que no importara nada, que te hicieras de él, este es el último nivel –se acercó a él y sonrío –hola Nott –la sonrisa dirigida al chico fue más honesta y transparente, la mirada volvió a endurecerse al volver a verlo a él.

—Ginny ¿qué significa esto? –preguntó Nott.

—Ya se los dije, si quieren subir de categoría, yo soy su último nivel, no te preocupes –se llevó la mano a la espalda y Draco no reaccionó.

—Esa pistola de dardos no funcionará muy bien –sacó un arma de cañón largo –vas a tener que matarme, si quieres al Gran Canciller.

—Dijiste que no estabas de parte de La Orden –musitó el rubio.

—También dije que te amaría sin importar nada, y tú dijiste que jamás me traicionarías, así que no soy la única que mintió para su conveniencia.

—No sabía que contenía esa tableta –se quejó.

—Bonita excusa –se giró.

 

Draco la observó, tenía unos shorts cortos, que dejaban a la vista sus bonitas piernas, sus botas de combate eran un poco cortas, la playera de tirantes era de color crema, llevaba un chaleco de cuero café y su hermoso cabello pelirrojo lo tenía casi hasta las caderas, como la primera vez que se vieron, pero no quedaba nada de la tierna y torpe Ginevra.

 

—No se mueve, Theo –observó al otro rubio –así que supongo que tendré que motivarlo.

 

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a seis pelirrojos armados, Nott los distinguió de inmediato, todos los Weasley estaban juntos, eso sí que era digno de ver, y por la expresión corporal, lo supo, la líder era la más pequeña de ellos, y no eran parte de La Orden.

 

—Siempre dije que eras demasiado inteligente, están aquí por lo mismo que nosotros, Draco, quieren al gran canciller, pero imagino que lo quieren muerto.

—No, no, para nada, claro que no lo queremos muerto –sonrío –eres muy inteligente ¿por qué me fije en él y no en ti? –negó y sus hermanos sonrieron.

—Porque tienes mal gusto –contestó enfadado Nott –fuiste bastante buena fingiendo torpeza y fragilidad, incluso te creí ciegamente.

—Soy una buena actriz ¿qué puedo decir?

—Le perdonaste a ellos la traición y no a mí –le miró dolido.

—Ellos siempre van a ser mi sangre –se levantó de nuevo.

—Si vas a matarlos, hazlo ya, Ginevra –ordenó Ronald.

—Tranquilo –le ordenó –no te desesperes –negó –algo antes de que los matemos.

— ¿En qué más mentiste? –preguntó Draco.

—En que te amé, en el sexo, en todo –sonrío –jamás debiste dejar sola a tu amada Pansy.

 

Nott observó incrédulo a Draco cuando le disparó en el hombro a la pelirroja.

 

—Tranquilos –observó a sus seis hermanos.

—Te dije que... ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Ginevra? –preguntó el hombre.

—Estos rebeldes, vienen por usted, señor, es todo.

—De cuál de las tres resistencias es –camino despreocupado hasta el escritorio y busco unos papeles –tengo una junta.

—Esta mujer quiere matarlo –habló Draco.

—Todos quieren matarme –contestó con su voz grave –pero ninguno de ellos siete, por el contrario, son mi guardia personal –lo observó –los hago llamar Río Escarlata –sonrío –poético, lo sé, ¿no le has dicho, querida? –Se acercó a Ginny y besó su cabeza –digamos que... Somos la Resistencia más pequeña pero con más armamento y mejor presupuesto.

—Pero... –los dos rubios se observaron sorprendidos.

—Ginevra se encargó de reclutar a sus hermanos, ustedes fueron reclutados en un inicio por ella, pero... La traición es algo imperdonable –volvió su vista a la pelirroja.

—Atiende esa herida pronto, últimamente has sido blanco fácil, parece que vas por la vida provocándolos a ver quién te mata.

—Iré de inmediato.

—Llévala a que la atiendan, Percy –el chico avanzó hasta ella.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cual no agendaron una cita con mi secretaria? –les sonrío.

—Vamos a llevarlo, sin importar qué.

—Bien, ver a Minerva será bueno, después de tantos años, supongo –observó al resto de los pelirrojos –No dejen que se una a ustedes al menos en lo que sus costillas sanan y ese disparo deje de dolerle –ordenó.

— ¿Qué le pasó en las costillas? –preguntó Draco.

—Sirius Black pasó, atacaron el complejo por la noche intentando matarme, jamás puedes burlar a Río Escarlata, lo sabemos todo, lo vemos todo –sonrío –es una fiera, cuando se trata de defender sus ideales y a las personas que ama.

—Como a ti –acusó Bill con cara de asco.

—Arriesgue a los míos por una basura como tu hermana...

—William –gruñó Snape –comprenderá pronto que el amor es difícil de controlar, y de perder, por estupideces.

 

El Gran Canciller camino hasta los dos, y se dejó escoltar hasta la salida.

 

Les tomo un poco sacar al Canciller del complejo sin que los descubrieran, y se frustraron cuando el hombre les dirigió correctamente hacia la salida para facilitarles las cosas.

 

Minerva McGonagall sonrío satisfecha cuando le quitaron la venda a Severus, no había duda de que la lealtad de sus dos soldados favoritos había quedado probada para todo el campamento.

 

—Minerva ¿puedo saber por qué esta extracción tan extraoficial?

—Eres el Gran Canciller, tenerte aquí, nos declara oficialmente los ganadores.

—O los idiotas más grandes –Draco observó a la pelirroja apuntarles con una pistola.

—Draco –pidió Minerva.

— ¿Cómo diste con nosotros? –la interrogó.

—Te conozco mejor que nadie –contestó –tienes la mala costumbre de quedarte con las armas, fue mala idea, porque tenía un rastreador, dar con ustedes fue fácil, Percy y yo estábamos esperándolos fuera del complejo ¿quién crees tú que desactivo todos los protocolos de seguridad?

—Mátala, Draco –la pelirroja observó a Pansy, que le miraba con odio –me juraste que lo harías.

—Señorita Parkinson, no se meta entre los enamorados, es de mala educación interrumpir las explicaciones ¿No lo sabe usted?

—Draco y yo estamos juntos, casados –informó.

—Felicidades –contestó, la punzada de dolor en el pecho de Draco se activó al ver como la tristeza llenaba sus ojos, pero intentó sonreír indiferente.

—Es admirable –Severus sujetó el hombro de McGonagall y se acercó a la pelirroja y le sujetó el hombro –debería quitarle el arma y matarte yo mismo, Ginevra –contestó enfadado –ningún espía vivo, te lo dije ¿cierto?

—Cierto, señor.

— ¿Me permites, Minerva? –indagó el hombre.

—Adelante, ya que mi hijo no tiene el valor de matarle.

—Ningún espía de La Orden en las Resistencias, fue una orden directa de todos tus superiores, sin embargo, Parkinson está viva ¿por qué?

— ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Draco.

—Ya veo, no la mataste porque él le ama ¿no es cierto? Fuiste incapaz de hacerle daño a ese nivel, sigues siendo esa niña tonta y sentimental –colocó el cañón en la frente de la pelirroja.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Ginevra?

—Cállate –gruñó – a diferencia de ti –lo observó –soy capaz de traicionar a los míos por tu seguridad y tu felicidad –sus ojos se cristalizaron –jamás de traicionarte.

—Eso explica porque tampoco le dijiste nada ¿no sabes el pasado de tu esposa?

—Su familia fue masacrada en Westbury –contestó –yo la encontré.

—Estaba programado que alguien la encontrara, que gran mentira la masacre de Westbury –contestó ofendido Severus –pero vamos, Parkinson... O bueno, señora Malfoy –corrigió –confiese la verdad a su esposo, como Westbury jamás fue masacrado como se dijo, los habitantes de la ciudad vivían bajo tierra, la orden sólo destruyo lo superficial para darle dramatismo al asunto, ella es un espía implantado por La Orden, la informante de Wiltshire, la razón por la que Nott y usted, no pudiesen salir y atacar, ella informó cada parte del plan, ella se adelantaba a cada uno de ustedes y sus planes, por eso tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, porque le convenía que le informaras los planes, para ir y decirlos.

—Pansy –la observó dolido.

—Es mentira.

—Tiene un tatuaje con un par de números, el de ella es... Díselo Ginevra, si le dices el código perdonaré tu vida.

 

Draco observó a la pelirroja permanecer en silencio, con el rostro impasible, sabía que podía desarmar al hombre pero no iba a hacerlo.

 

—Dilo –suplicó Draco y ella negó –dilo –se llevó el arma de la pelirroja a la sien –dilo.

—3719 –musitó –ubicado debajo del pecho izquierdo.

 

La mano de Severus soltó el arma dejándola frente a Ginny.

 

—Vayamos a negociar –le sonrío a Minerva y después observó a Nott –deberían detenerla por su traición.

—Cuélguenla –ordenó Minerva con voz impasible, observando a Draco, que se había hincado frente a la pelirroja, sin prestar atención a nada más.

—Nuestros hijos se han enamorado, Minerva, creo que eso nos hace aliados.

—Tal parece, Severus –admitió.

 

La observó atento, seguía viéndose como una niña asustada, contó cada una de las pecas de su nariz, satisfecho de sí mismo por recordarlas a la perfección, y es que creía ser capaz de encontrar una constelación en el cielo con la misma figura de sus pecas.

 

—Ginny –la pelirroja levantó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de Neville, se levantó y corrió hasta él, arrojándose a sus brazos –por todos los rebeldes, eres tú, mi pequeña Ginny.

—Estás bien –sollozo en los brazos de Longbottom.

 

Nott observó a su amigo, la escena le había dolido más de lo que pensó que lo haría, hubiese dado todo de él porque ella se hubiese arrojado a sus brazos de aquella manera.

 

— ¿Dónde están? –preguntó.

—Afuera, esperando a que regrese con el Gran Canciller –sonrío.

— ¿Vas a volver a Londres?

—Sí, pero... No hablemos de mí, no hay nada que contar ¿cómo has estado?

— ¿Recuerdas a Luna?

—Claro, como olvidarla ¿que con ella?

—Bueno, digamos que es la señora Longbottom ahora, vas a ser tía.

— ¿Es en serio? –Chilló emocionada –oh por dios Neville, eres todo un semental –volvió a abrazarlo.

—Basta, me avergüenzas.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

 

Draco se alejó cuando Neville acaricio la mejilla de Ginny, el chico la observó después de percatarse de la huida del rubio.

 

—Él realmente...

—No quiero hablar de eso, Neville, por favor.

—Ginevra –sonrío Remus –deberías decirle a tus hermanos que se unan a nuestro campamento, tu jefe ha considerado pasar unos días aquí.

—Bien –sonrío.

 

Fue hasta donde sus hermanos pudiesen verla, ya que estaban ocultos y les indicó que le siguieran.

 

—Espero que no nos corten el cuello mientras dormimos –musitó Fred.

—Lo dudo –lo tranquilizo.

—Ginny, quiero estar seguro respecto a tu reacción respecto a ese idiota.

— ¿De qué quieres estar seguro, Bill? –frunció el ceño.

—Estoy preocupado, por si vas a ser tan estúpidamente idiota para correr a sus brazos.

—No te preocupes por eso, él está enamorado de otra.

—Y eso te duele.

—Él está felizmente casado –musitó –y sí, me duele, tanto como te dolería a ti que Astoria se casara con otro.

—Eso fue agresivo –se burló Ron y Bill lo golpeo en la boca –imbécil, creo que deberías dejarla correr a los brazos de ese rubio, después de todo, pudo mantenerla con vida.

—Y después...

—Fuiste tú quien llevó la tortura a lo extremo, y aun así, te perdonó –soltó Charlie.

 

Todos en el campamento los observaron extraño, jamás habían visto a tantos pelirrojos juntos, nadie se acercó a ellos, eso los excluyó de inmediato.

 

—Tengo hambre –se quejó Ron.

 

 

Draco regresó, pensando que el Gran Canciller se había marchado, con Ginevra, pero se quedó quieto, cuando vio al montón de pelirrojos al fondo, Ginevra estaba recargada en el pecho de su hermano Bill, que la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo, y sus piernas estaban sobre el regazo de Ronald, que estaba riéndose de algún chiste.

 

—Debe ser difícil –musitó Luna abrazando a Draco.

—Más de lo que imaginas, Luna –admitió –cuando me vio, por primera vez después de dos malditos años, me vio como si fuese un extraño, en cambio a Neville, a él... Corrió a sus brazos, y no lo ama, bueno, no es como si realmente me amara a mí.

—La comprendo, yo te recibí de la misma forma cuando ella te regreso al campamento, tuve prejuicios sobre ella, pero se le nota hasta aquí, lo mucho que te ama.

 

Bill le dirigió una mirada severa, negó pero no dijo nada, la fiesta Weasley no se hizo esperar, no entendía en que momento lograron unirse a ese grado, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos.

 

Ginny sonrío realmente feliz cuando Ron la sujetó de la cintura y bailó con ella, meciéndose de forma demasiado sensual, luego Fred la jalo y bailaron divertidos.

 

—Nunca la había visto así de feliz –admitió Neville –se nota que son de la misma sangre, creo que se siente más cómoda con ellos de lo que se sentía junto a mí, a pesar de verme como un hermano.

—Siento que te hablara así –se disculpó Draco.

—No hablaba en serio, lo hizo para hacerme sentir mal, por preferirte a ti.

—Realmente tiene que estar enfadada, porque si no estarías con ellos.

—Yo no he perdonado a Bill lo que hizo aquella vez.

—Ella lo olvidó, pero no...

—Por qué te ama, Draco –insistió Luna –por eso no lo ha perdonado, porque de todos, jamás pensó que tú lo harías.

—Cierto –la observó bailar –pero no quiere escuchar.

—Voy a probar una cosa, sólo quiere hacerte sufrir, no torturarte, pero golpearte fuerte, no me mates –pidió Nott.

 

Nott comenzó a bailar cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la fiesta Weasley, se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la cintura desde atrás.

 

—Quieres ponerlo celoso, te ayudaré, hice lo mismo para que se diera cuenta de que te ama, la primera vez –susurró en el oído de la chica que se giró hasta él y sonrío, le bailó cerca y sensual, haciéndolo tragar saliva estruendosamente.

—No me interesa ponerlo celoso, estoy bailando con mis hermanos, Theodore, voy a irme de aquí pronto, y espero jamás volver a verlo.

— ¿Por qué perdonaste a Bill y no a Draco?

— ¿No te lo dijo? –negó divertida y besó la comisura de los labios de Theodore –se acostó con Astoria Greengrass –susurró en el oído del chico –mientras estaba en cama, recuperándome, junto a mí, postrada en la cama, se acostó con ella.

 

Ginny se alejó de Nott, que se quedó sorprendido, la observó perderse en las sombras, regresó hasta sus amigos, sintió la furia de Draco ante la escena, pero las palabras de Ginevra seguían rebotando una y otra vez, se acostó con Astoria, se acostó con Astoria, se acostó con Astoria mientras yo estaba postrada en una cama, junto a mí.

 

— ¿Era necesario que te dejaras besar? ¿Sigue interesándote?

— ¿Te acostaste con Astoria? –interrogó.

 

Los ojos azules de Nott le miraban fijamente con acusación, Neville observó al rubio de ojos azules con interés, para después observar a Draco.

 

— ¿qué dices? –preguntó Draco.

—Maldito hijo de perra –Nott se le fue encima –te acostaste con esa zorra mientras la mujer que según tu amas estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no conforme con eso, te acostaste con esa zorra junto a ella.

—Nott –murmuró Draco.

—Que te den, Malfoy, ojalá que te den.

 

Draco observó a su alrededor, la fiesta de los pelirrojos había terminado y ahora él era el centro de atención.

 

Bajó la vista, ella lo sabía, se golpeó la cabeza con ambas manos, Neville se fue enfadado, y Luna tras él.

 

oOo

 

Al día siguiente, Draco tuvo que estar presente en la sentencia formal de Pansy, ya como lo había dicho ella, accedió a casarse con ella después de volver.

 

—Pansy Parkinson –habló Remus en tono enfadado y una mirada llena de frustración e ira –estás sentenciada a muerte bajo los cargos de traición, tus elecciones te han llevado a este punto, te cuidamos, protegimos y alimentamos, pero aun así, has decidido libremente en traicionar toda la confianza puesta en ti vendiendo información clasificada sobre procedimientos,  ataques a La Orden, ya que ha servido a ésta, será colgada, como muestra de gratitud.

 

Todo mundo se quedó callado, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, Draco frunció el ceño, hacía dos años y medio, habían insultado hasta el cansancio a Ginevra por ser de La Orden, en cambio ahora, a nadie parecía importarles que Pansy se hubiese paseado entre ellos por años, sabiendo que les traicionaba y jamás le importó.

 

Remus le dejó cinco minutos a solas con ella, la mayoría del tiempo no habló, se limitó a observarla, esa chica bonita, que solía amar, por la que hubiese hecho todo por salvar, a aquella mujer que había puesto primero que todo, había insultado a la mujer que amaba por esta traidora.

 

— ¿Por qué? –se animó a preguntarle.

—Era justo y necesario, para ganar, hay que hacer todo, Draco, pero aun así... Te amo.

— ¿Me amas? Y aun así traicionaste ese amor...

—No es como si tu hubieses hecho algo diferente con ella –sonrío –te he escuchado tantas veces contar esa historia, la vendiste por un par de secretos, eres peor que yo, por eso me odias ahora, odias eso de ti.

 

Remus colocó la soga en el cuello de Pansy, observó apenado a Draco y negó, pero el rubio asintió dando la orden, Pansy saltó sola a su destino.

 

oOo

 

La vio parada frente al cuerpo colgado de su esposa, se abrazaba a sí misma y veía atenta la figura mecerse por el viento.

 

—Se tiene que ser muy enfermo para disfrutarlo, ver colgado un cadáver y disfrutarlo –la asustó Draco, salvo que esta vez, el que era apuntado con un arma era él.

—Nadie dijo que lo disfruto –contestó.

— ¿No piensas bajar el arma? –indagó.

—Claro –la puso en la funda en su pierna derecha y comenzó a alejarse.

—Quiero que hablemos –la alcanzó, interponiéndose en su camino –por favor –suplicó.

—No tenemos nada que hablar, ya no.

—Ginny, por favor, esa vez hablaste tú, ahora déjame hablar, explicarte...

— ¿Cómo te casaste con ella? –se burló –te dije que la amabas más de lo que pensabas, no me amabas, sólo necesitabas a una mujer que te quitara las ganas, y fui la estúpida perfecta para eso, y está bien, nos usamos mutuamente, así que eso nos deja en un punto neutro.

—Yo no te use, jamás lo hubiese hecho, salve tú vida...

— ¿Y te has arrepentido? ¿Me estas echando en cara que salvaste mi vida? –Sonrío y sacó el arma aventándola a los pies del rubio –ten los pantalones que se necesitan y soluciona tu error, debiste matarme desde que me apuntaste a la cara por primera vez, o cuando intentaste asfixiarme, o simplemente...

—Sí, tienes razón, me faltaron pantalones para hacer eso o dejar de hacerlo ¿no te has preguntado porque no lo hice?

— ¿Honestamente? Ya no me importa.

— ¿Realmente no te importa? –preguntó en un susurro al oído de la pelirroja, cerrando los ojos a causa de tenerla tan cerca, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—No.

 

Se alejó de él, rumbo al campamento, dejándole ahí, frente al cuerpo de su esposa, observó las flores silvestres, debajo del cuerpo, haciéndolo suspirar.

 

Ginny se recargó en uno de los árboles cuando se alejó de él, se raspó las rodillas al dejarse caer, comenzó a llorar, su piel se había erizado de tan solo tenerle cerca, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su aroma tan familiar.

 

—Es extraño ver a una chica llorando –Ginny levantó la vista hasta el chico frente a ella.

—Lo siento, mis ojos están irritados y...

—Te conozco, Draco ha hablado tanto de ti, que es imposible que alguien no te conozca.

—Me imagino lo que ha dicho –se burló.

—Nott y Longbottom también hablan de ti, pero no han hecho justicia sus palabras –sonrío.

—Gracias, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Cedric –le extendió la mano.

—Ginevra –sujetó la mano.

 

Regreso con Cedric al campamento, sus hermanos fruncieron el ceño al verla con él, y los amigos de Draco hicieron lo mismo, hasta que el rubio se unió y la mala cara apareció en su rostro.

 

—No le gusta perder el tiempo –soltó mordaz Neville –esto, será un placer –golpeo el puño de Draco y fue hasta los chicos.

—Hola, Neville –saludó Cedric.

—Vaya, veo que no pierdes mucho el tiempo ¿no? Hasta hace unas horas estabas deprimido por la muerte de Pansy ¿no intentaste por todos los medios que dejara a Draco para que se fuera contigo? Pensé que era amor verdadero.

—Y-yo...

—Vaya, Neville ¿has cambiado tu lealtad también? Me alegra que encontraras un lugar en el cual sentirte feliz, una chica gentil a cual amar y una familia, es bueno saber que también salgo sobrando en tu vida.

 

Avanzó hasta sus hermanos y se dejó caer junto a Charlie, que había desviado la vista, era el único discreto de todos sus hermanos, estaba limpiando su arma, lo cual le hizo recordar que había dejado la suya en posesión de Draco, cerró los ojos en exasperación.

 

—Hiciste una idiotez –afirmó Charlie.

—No, sólo aventé mi arma a los pies de Malfoy, y le dije que si estaba tan arrepentido de haber salvado mi vida, tuviera pantalones y me matara –Charlie suspiró enfadado, bajo el arma y golpeo a Ginevra en la cabeza en un leve coscorrón.

—Auch –se quejó.

—No creo que lo hubiese hecho, pero tendré que volver por tu arma –se puso de pie y guardó la suya, dejo que George se acostara en su regazo mientras platicaba con Fred.

 

Bill le dirigió una mirada severa, negó pero no dijo nada, la fiesta Weasley no se hizo esperar, no entendía en que momento lograron unirse a ese grado, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos.

 

Ginny sonrío realmente feliz cuando Ron la sujetó de la cintura y bailó con ella, meciéndose de forma demasiado sensual, luego Fred la jalo y bailaron divertidos.

 

—Nunca la había visto así de feliz –admitió Neville –se nota que son de la misma sangre, creo que se siente más cómoda con ellos de lo que se sentía junto a mí, a pesar de verme como un hermano.

—Siento que te hablara así –se disculpó Draco.

—No hablaba en serio, lo hizo para hacerme sentir mal, por preferirte a ti.

—Realmente tiene que estar enfadada, porque si no estarías con ellos.

—Yo no he perdonado a Bill lo que hizo aquella vez.

—Ella lo olvidó, pero no...

—Por qué te ama, Draco –insistió Luna –por eso no lo ha perdonado, porque de todos, jamás pensó que tú lo harías.

—Cierto –la observó bailar –pero no quiere escuchar.

—Voy a probar una cosa, sólo quiere hacerte sufrir, no torturarte, pero golpearte fuerte, no me mates –pidió Nott.

 

Nott comenzó a bailar cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la fiesta Weasley, se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la cintura desde atrás.

 

—Quieres ponerlo celoso, te ayudaré, hice lo mismo para que se diera cuenta de que te ama, la primera vez –susurró en el oído de la chica que se giró hasta él y sonrío, le bailó cerca y sensual, haciéndolo tragar saliva estruendosamente.

—No me interesa ponerlo celoso, estoy bailando con mis hermanos, Theodore, voy a irme de aquí pronto, y espero jamás volver a verlo.

— ¿Por qué perdonaste a Bill y no a Draco?

— ¿No te lo dijo? –negó divertida y besó la comisura de los labios de Theodore –se acostó con Astoria Greengrass –susurró en el oído del chico –mientras estaba en cama, recuperándome, mientras estaba postrada en la cama, se acostó con ella, en la pequeña silla junto a mí.

 

Ginny se alejó de Nott, que se quedó sorprendido, la observó perderse en las sombras, regresó hasta sus amigos, sintió la furia de Draco ante la escena, pero las palabras de Ginevra seguían rebotando una y otra vez, _se acostó con Astoria, se acostó con Astoria, se acostó con Astoria mientras estaba postrada en la cama, se acostó con ella, en la pequeña silla junto a mí._

 

— ¿Era necesario que te dejaras besar? ¿Sigue interesándote?

— ¿Te acostaste con Astoria? –interrogó.

 

Los ojos azules de Nott le miraban fijamente con acusación, Neville observó al rubio de ojos azules con interés, para después observar a Draco.

 

— ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Draco.

—Maldito hijo de perra –Nott se le fue encima –te acostaste con esa zorra mientras la mujer que según tu amas estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, no conforme con eso, te acostaste con esa zorra junto a ella.

—Nott –murmuró Draco.

—Que te den, Malfoy, ojalá que te den.

 

Draco observó a su alrededor, la fiesta de los pelirrojos había terminado y ahora él era el centro de atención.

 

Bajó la vista, ella lo sabía, se golpeó la cabeza con ambas manos, Neville se fue enfadado, y Luna tras él.

 

oOo

 

Ginny sonrío cuando Charlie rodeo su cuello con su brazo ancho y pesado, pegó su cabeza a ella.

 

—Se lo dijiste a Nott ¿cierto? ¿Quieres joderlo a cómo sea?

—Theo tenía que saberlo, así dejara de insistir en que lo perdone, se acostaron, rompiendo el corazón de dos Weasley.

—Tal vez Draco te ama, eres una chica, sabes por qué una chica se acuesta con un chico, te acostaste con Malfoy porque lo amas, sin importarte que tenía una novia esperando por él, me he acostado con varias mujeres porque eso es, un acto sexual sin implicar nada, no lo considero engaño, porque no siente nada por ella, sin embargo, a ti te ama, ve la cara de idiota que pone con sólo verte, Ginny.

—Tu hermano tiene razón –la voz tranquila de Luna los tomo desprevenidos –jamás he visto a mi hermano más enamorado desde que te conoció, te trajo a nosotros siendo una enemiga, y cuando los suyos quisieron matarte, te llevó lejos del peligro.

—Luna...

—No seas tan cruel al juzgarlo, por favor, comienza de cero...

—No puedo comenzar de cero, porque lo amo, Luna, tenerlo cerca... No podré tenerlo cerca.

—Vine a traerte un poco de ropa, creo que podrá quedarte.

—Gracias.

 

 

Ginny tomó una ducha rápida y se puso la ropa de Luna, eran unos pantalones negros ajustados y entubados, una playera floja, que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, y una chamarra del ejército, de lazo verde y capucha, regresó hasta el centro, donde estaban las fogatas, y se sentó junto a Neville.

 

—Buenos días –lo empujo levemente.

—Debiste decirme la razón por la cual lo dejaste –reprocho –me dejaste unirme a él y tratarle como un amigo, un hermano, creyendo que cuando las cosas pasaran, volverían a estar juntos, pero no.

—Charlie me dijo que ustedes los hombres pueden acostarse con mujeres sin que eso implique que las amen.

— ¿Es en serio? Lo justifico de esa forma...

— ¿Me mintió Charlie?

—No, es cierto pero...

—Lo cierto es que lo amo, Neville, y he estado estos dos años buscando sacarlo de mi cabeza, lo sabes, en todos estos años, nunca he amado a nadie, sólo a él, con una intensidad que... Me descoloca.

—Cierto –admitió –no se la pongas tan fácil a ese cabrón, que sufra un poco, aunque admito que él tampoco la ha pasado muy bien.

—Se casó, no debió pasarla tan mal.

— ¿No tuviste amantes en estos dos años? Luces ardiente –se burló.

—Eres un tonto –se burló.

 

Draco se sentó frente a ella, los observó serio, no se atrevió a saludar a Neville.

 

— ¿Entonces? –insistió Neville.

—No, en realidad me enfoque a patrullar, por fin todas mis lecciones vieron la luz.

—Odiaba dejarte tan golpeada, pero tenías que aprender a que no te patearan el trasero bonito que tienes.

—Las mujeres de alta cuna jamás comen todo lo que hay en su plato –sonrío –la lección más dura de comprender, era como si comerme todo el lodo fuera mi meta –soltó una risita divertida.

—Lo sé –sonrío Neville –entiendo por qué Dolohov te odiaba, todo mundo pensaba que te golpeaba ¿cómo explicabas los moretones?

—Hacia que me golpeara –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué te volviste más despreocupada? Tu ropa sexy...

—Es ropa de tu esposa –comento.

—Lo sé, eso ya no le queda, el embarazo –sonrío.

—Agradezco el hecho, tendré ropa nueva de aquí en lo que me voy, y bueno, cuando volví, me acusaron de traición, Dolohov dijo que había vendido información a los rebeldes, bueno, iban a colgarme, pero Severus dijo que había estado en una misión, que esa era la cosa, que tenía que infiltrarme, me absolvieron, pero no me dejaron volver a mis puestos –estiró las piernas ya que se le estaban entumiendo –además... Con la Muerte de Barty... No había nadie que exigiera que se me colocara en mis puestos, activo el protocolo Río Escarlata cuando mis hermanos aceptaron unirse, cuando supieron que era un rebelde de corazón.

—Severus, sorprendido a los chicos desde tiempos inmemorables.

—Así es –sonrío y se recargó en su amigo –no sabes cuándo dejaran de ponerse de acuerdo.

—Están intentando evitar que las cosas vuelvan a ser iguales a la primera vez, que los acuerdos sean justos y equitativos.

—Está bien, no es como si extrañara patrullar en Londres.

—Suena a verdadera diversión –se burló Neville.

— ¿Vas a dejar de verme en algún momento? –observó a Draco.

—Me agrada verte, no es un delito, que yo sepa.

—Pero es incómodo, estas intimidándome y...

— ¿Te intimido? –sonrío socarrón.

—De hecho, no, pero soy muy buena actriz –se encogió de hombros.

—Oye, Ginny ¿quieres venir? –preguntó Cedric.

—Oh, sí, claro –se puso de pie.

—Se quedara, tal vez la próxima –gruñó Draco.

—No, tal vez ahora –le tapó el paso de nuevo, como el día anterior –él sólo quiere integrarte para enfadarme...

—Oh, no sabía que era tan horrible y desagradable para que nadie quisiera hablarme, pero claro, siempre lo decías, supongo que es cierto, soy fea y poco atractiva, oh, y mi carácter es arrogante y me creo superior.

—Deja de echarme el pasado en cara –se acercó a ella –estaba intentando convencerme a mí mismo que no provocabas nada en mí, o hubiese perdido la cabeza y me hubiese vuelto loco.

— ¿A dónde iremos? –le pregunto a Cedric y se alejó de Draco.

—Hay un lazo en el lago, nos lanzamos de ahí al agua, es divertido –aseguró.

—Eso espero –sonrío.

—Aunque tendrás que quitarte la ropa...

—No habrá problema –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces nos unimos.

 

Neville se puso de pie, haciendo que Cedric le dedicara una mirada de odio y sonriera cuando Ginny volteo a verlo.

 

—Claro, claro.

 

Caminaron hasta el lago, Draco gruñendo al ver a Ginevra interactuando con Cedric.

 

— ¿Notaste que se interesa en cada mujer que me gusta?

—Deberías decir que Bill te gusta y lo descubrirás –se burló Neville.

—Chistoso.

 

Las largas piernas de Ginevra quedaron al descubierto cuando se quitó los pantalones, se quitó la chamarra, pero no la playera, Draco se puso junto a ella y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en calzoncillos.

 

La pelirroja no lo miró, sin embargo, sonrío al ver a Cedric quitarse la playera.

 

—Vaya, sí que hay algo oculto en cada uno –bromeo Ginny, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

—Me gusta estar en forma –pasó su brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja y la guio hasta el lago.

— ¿Es en serio? –Neville se encogió de hombros al ver a Draco enfadado, no debió decirle a Ginny que se las pusiera difícil a Draco.

—Cedric es guapo, todas lo dicen.

—Pero sólo está jugando con ella y...

—Y tal vez eso cambie ¿no crees que Ginny es de las chicas que se toman en serio?

—No me jodas, Neville –bramó.

 

Corrió hasta el lago, la sujetó de la cintura y se arrojó con ella al agua, le sonrío a la pelirroja cuando ambos salieron a la superficie.

 

—Eres un imbécil –farfulló.

—Si no sabes nadar, lo mejor es que te mantengas cerca de mí –rodeó la cintura de la chica.

—Claro que sé nadar –lo empujó pero él no la soltó.

—Qué bien, porque yo no –la estrujó más –te he extrañado.

—Felicidades ¿qué más puedo decir?

—Que me has extrañado tanto como yo a ti, te lo juro, he pasado este tiempo soñando con este momento.

—Supongo que en tus sueños las cosas te eran más fáciles.

—La chica de mis sueños era la dulce, tierna, frágil y delicada Ginevra, no esta chica valiente, fuerte y...

—No lograras nada, así que suéltame.

—Bien –aflojo el agarre y la vio nadar hasta el muelle, donde Neville le ayudó a salir.

 

Negó, no era de esa clase de personas a las cuales les era complicado comprender los rechazos, lo entendía, había arruinado las cosas con Ginevra, y no había forma de recuperarla.

 

Salió del lago bastante serio, tomo sus cosas y se alejó sin decir más.

 

—Ya no va a insistir –informó Neville –no sé qué le dijiste, pero comprendió que por más que insista, no le perdonaras.

—Me alegro que lo entendiera.

—Son unos idiotas, dejando que el orgullo gane la guerra, pero me rendí, no haré ni diré más.

—Bill lo agradecerá.

— ¡Ginevra! –Escucho a Ron gritarle –Severus nos quiere ver.

—Voy –corrió hasta sus pantalones, se vistió, agarro la chamarra, sus botas y corrió en dirección a su hermano.

—Creo que disfrutas mucho estar aquí, aunque vi al rubio subir enfadado.

—No sé –se encogió de hombros.

 

Llegaron hasta la oficina de Minerva McGonagall, Draco ya estaba ahí, la observó impasible, recordándole la época donde estaba a cargo de su seguridad.

 

—Están todos, bueno, al menos la mayoría –soltó Severus –somos una alianza y las alianzas trabajan juntas, así que las cosas serán... Vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo, Ginevra, William, y Ronald, y me llevaré a algunos con nosotros, Cedric es uno de ellos, pero no está aquí, porque no es importante su opinión.

—Me niego a quedarme –rebatió Ginny.

—No voy a discutir contigo, vas a quedarte, no quiero imprudentes, si Percy no se entromete, Black te hubiese matado a golpes –gruñó enfadado Severus.

—Era una pelea –golpeo la mesa –es más hábil que yo...

—Era un asunto personal –soltó Percy –lo atacaste tú, porque se burló de que tu propio hermano te torturo, de que no le importas a nadie, porque hasta el hombre que decía amarte hizo lo posible porque te acusaran de traición, y casi te mata a golpes.

—No quiero quedarme.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña y actúa como la mujer que eres, Barty sacrifico su vida por ti en innumerables veces, diciendo que eras la más capaz de todas, así que compórtate a la altura.

—Bien –se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

 

La junta fue un desastre, no les estaban diciendo nada, los estaban dejando en mucha oscuridad, y Severus jamás hacia eso.

 

—Promete que vas a cuidarte –pidió la chica a su hermano Charlie, ya se había despedido de todos sus hermanos, bueno, los que partirían.

—Voy a estar bien, no seas tan necia, cuando volvamos a vernos quiero que estés con él, porque lo amas, y tal vez los demás prefieran mirar hacia otro lado, pero sé feliz, porque lo mereces, él te ama, y sé, que sería capaz de iniciar una nueva guerra por ti.

—Eres el mejor –lo abrazo.

 

Ginny se alejó, dejando que Charlie se acercara a Draco, que puso los ojos en blanco y espero la amenaza.

 

—Neville me dijo que estás pensando dejar de insistir, y eso hace que de verdad dude que la amas, considero que ella es de esa clase de mujeres por la cuales hay que luchar y no darse por vencido, pero no puedo obligarte a luchar por ella.

—No sé por qué estás diciendo esto.

—Porque vi la forma en que siempre la mirabas cuando estabas en la sedición, la forma en la que la impotencia se adueñó de ti mientras Bill la torturaba, pero si ella ha sido capaz de soportar eso por ti ¿por qué no eres capaz de soportar unos cuantos rechazos más por ella?

—Ella merece todo el mundo, Charles, pero comprendo cuando los rechazos...

—Te ama, atacó a Sirius por la trampa que te puso, y eso casi le cuesta la vida de nuevo, no ha dejado de amarte, pero creo que para ti es más fácil dejar de luchar por ella.

—Charlie, es hora –habló Fred.

—Tú decide.

 

 

oOo

 

Ginny cerró los ojos a causa del esfuerzo, estaba colgada de una rama haciendo ejercicio, y es que el ejercicio se había vuelto su consuelo, ya que no podía volver al laboratorio, donde era buena, y no en el campo, porque en el fondo, no era tan hábil, como desearía serlo.

 

—Luces realmente encantadora.

 

Los brazos de Draco la sujetaron cuando se soltó por el susto, se miraron sin decir nada durante unos minutos, hasta que la respiración de Ginny se tranquilizó, la dejó sobre el suelo.

 

—Mi plan funcionó –murmuró –aunque preferiría sujetarte así de cerca con la respiración acelerada y callada por otro motivo.

—Bueno, a menos que sea que estas insinuando que vas a ahogarme en el río, no creo que pase jamás.

—Creo que también lo deseas, no parecías muy incómoda en mis brazos –se encogió de hombros –estas intentando luchar contra lo que sientes cada que me tienes cerca.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tan seguro estas de eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Completamente seguro.

—No lo creo, Malfoy –negó y se acercó a él, colocó su mano en el pecho de Draco y lo empujó para sentarlo en la raíz del gran árbol.

 

Acercó su rostro al de él, sus alientos se mezclaron, y se sonrieron mutuamente, rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él.

 

—No, no, sigo sin desearlo –se alejó de él.

 

La observó divertido, Charlie tenía razón, no había nada que no le hiciera pensar que no valía la pena luchar por ella, ya habría comprobado que aunque lo negara, ese contacto le había provocado algo más a ella también.

 

oOo

 

Draco se sentó entre Ronald y Neville, quedando frente a Ginevra, que se reía divertida de algo que decía su hermano.

 

—Fue divertido en ese momento, pero ya después no –murmuró Neville.

—Porque te pasó a ti –soltó Ginny – ¿Dónde está Nott? –observó a Neville y después a Draco.

—No lo he visto –contestó Neville.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, yo no lo he visto –contestó el rubio.

—Iré a preguntarle a Remus –se puso de pie.

—Voy contigo –el rubio la siguió.

 

Fueron hasta donde estaba Remus, que estaba ocupado con uno de los pequeños, estaba dándoles una clase de vigilancia.

 

—Hola Remus –saludó Ginny y sonrío a los niños.

—Hola Ginevra ¿qué ocurre? –los observó.

—Bueno... Quería saber... ¿Sabes algo de Theodore?

—Sí, fue a un encargo que le hizo Severus, debería volver en una semana, espero que lo hagan feliz y se reconcilien antes de eso.

—Oh, por mí no hay problema, ella es la que se pone difícil.

— ¿Están saliendo? –sonrío la niña.

—Kristin –murmuró Remus.

—Ella es hermosa, además, dije que ella era buena desde la primera vez que la vi, aunque Pansy me golpeó la cabeza por decirlo, Draco ¿Por qué no te casas con ella ahora que Pansy está muerta? –Corrió hasta Ginny –podría cuidar a sus hijos –sonrío ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron y la empujó hasta que chocó con Draco, que rodeó su cintura.

—Cuidaras de nuestros hijos, Kristin –aseguró el rubio haciendo que Ginny sonriera incomoda.

—Bueno, creo que me iré ahora que me dijiste que Nott volverá –sonrío –nos veremos después –acaricio la mejilla de Kristin.

 

Draco se despidió sin soltarla, cuando ya no los veían, lo empujó lejos de ella.

 

—Eres un idiota por mentirle a una niña y...

—Quiero tener hijos ¿tú no? –indagó.

—Contigo, por supuesto que...

—Sí, deberíamos hacer algo respecto a ello.

 

Sus labios se posesionaron de los de Ginevra, que no correspondió al inicio, pero terminó siguiendo el movimiento de los labios hambrientos de Draco, se alejaron por la falta de oxígeno pero sólo la dejó tomar una bocanada y volvió a besarla de forma presurosa, hacia tanto que había deseado besarla, tenerla así de cerca como la tenía ahora, hacerle el amor.

 

—Te amo –murmuró agitado y la sujetó de la mejilla –mierda que si lo hago, eres lo más importante en mi vida, Ginevra.

—Tenemos que regresar con los demás –se alejó.

—Deja de hacerte la dura, los dos sabemos que nos amamos, que no importa lo que nos pasara, es cosa del pasado, sé lo que sientes porque fue lo mismo que sentí yo cuando me dijeron que me habías mentido, cuando la profesora te tomó como prisionera.

—Tengo que recordártelo ¿cierto? –Se burló –que la que ha estado a punto de morir más veces aquí he sido yo, no tú.

—Ginevra yo…

—Sabes, te escuché cuando dijiste que te odiabas por lo que había pasado, y si quieres saberlo, eso no es lo que me impide estar contigo –soltó –perdoné a Bill y te perdoné a ti, porque a los dos los amo, de diferente forma, lo sé, pero… –se quedó callada.

— ¿Pero? –elevó las cejas.

—Estoy en esto por ti ¿lo sabes? –negó –claro que no lo sabes, yo era la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, yo envié a muchos a morir sin ni siquiera desearlo, y le había pedido a Neville que huyéramos de aquí, y él aceptó, a eso fui a Wiltshire la primera vez –admitió –El profesor me envió a hacer mi trabajo, él quería truncar a La Orden pero no para hacer ningún cambio en el país, sino quedarse con todo el poder él, iba a irme sin importarme nada ni nadie, es una guerra, me dije, dañé el sistema de La Orden yo sola desde Londres para hacer que me enviaran aquí, era lo único que quería, venir por Neville e irme lejos con él, no sabía que tenía hermanos, conocía sus nombres, no sus apellido, sabía que tenía que reclutarlos y llevarlos a Londres por órdenes estrictas, pero te conocí, y todo cambió, la Resistencia no era eso que me había dicho por años, al menos tú y Theo me demostraron que no todas las personas son iguales, que hay personas dignas de ser salvadas, y se lo dije a Harry, no me importa morir si es necesario para brindarles una nueva esperanza a esos niños que ni siquiera saben por qué inició todo, para donde va todo. Tú hiciste que odiara cada parte de mí, y al mismo tiempo me enseñaste a amar algo más que mi propia seguridad, tú, un rebelde, arriesgando su vida para salvar a algo que en el fondo odiaba… y sigue odiando, y yo era ciega e irreflexiva, quería acabarlos porque era lo que tenía que hacer.


	22. Estado de Crisis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Gran Canciller ha hecho alianza con la Resistencia, dejando a tres de sus escoltas en el campamento, mientras él regresa a Londres con nuevos custodios, declara un nuevo estado de crisis que hará que todo el país se sienta amenazado.

—Vamos a terminar con ésta guerra –le aseguró.

—No sé si sea parte de los que verán al sistema caer –admitió –y no me importa, habrá alguien que lo haga y podrá respirar tranquilo por primera vez en años.

—Vamos a terminar con la guerra, Ginny –la sujetó de la mano –y estaremos juntos cuando esto termine.

—No creo que lo estemos –comentó seria –pero es bueno que tengas aspiraciones, deberías pensar en cosas mejores que eso.

— ¿Qué hay mejor que eso? ¿Qué podría ser mejor que estar contigo, Ginevra? Entiéndeme, te amo, con o sin guerra sería así, sostendré tu mano cuando todo esto esté terminado, te besaré apasionadamente y te haré el amor –aseguró acariciando su mejilla –te lo prometo, haré todo lo posible y lo que no, para terminar la guerra para ti.

—No para mí –musitó –para todos.

—Para todos, pero no hay nada que temer, tenemos al Gran Canciller de nuestro lado ¿cierto?

—No lo sé –sus espesas pestañas rozaron sus mejillas y volvió a mirarlo –no me gustó la junta, Severus jamás nos deja a medias, la información que nos dio... No es nada, con lo que tu líder y él hablaron, y... No confío en eso, cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos traicionó, empezó así, ocultando información, enviando a soldados a donde nos mandaba primero.

—Tal vez está esperando a que nos reconciliemos –sonrío socarrón –no pasó desapercibido el comentario de que su alianza más bien era por nosotros que por los acuerdos.

—Somos amigos, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Draco, mi amistad.

—Por el momento eso me basta –sonrío.

 

Regresaron con Neville y Luna, que discutían sobre lo que harían si las cosas comenzaban mientras ella estuviese indispuesta por el embarazo o el parto, la rubia estaba furiosa, pero Neville, por el contrario y como siempre, estaba tranquilo.

 

—Ni tú ni mi hijo o hija estarán en medio, no voy a arriesgarlos, Luna, así que da por terminado el berrinche, no creo que puedas perdonarte que algo le pase al bebé por una simple necedad de niña.

—Tienes razón, pero si el ataque ocurre cuando esté libre de todo eso, voy a unirme a ti, y no me importa lo demás.

—De acuerdo –aceptó.

—Neville y yo queremos que sean los padrinos de nuestro hijo/a.

— ¿En serio? –preguntó Ginny incrédula.

—Era una discusión antes de volver a verte, porque... Yo quiero que Draco sea el padrino, y Neville quiere que seas tú, pero antes... Pansy era esposa de Draco y no permitiría nada de eso, en cambio ahora, que están juntos de nuevo...

—No estamos juntos de nuevo –habló Draco.

—Por ahora –soltó Luna provocando una sonrisa en el rubio.

—Somos amigos, a petición de la dama –comentó.

—Tal vez así debió comenzar la primera vez, en lugar que de la nada ¿no lo crees?

—No comenzaron de la nada, pero Draco es muy bocazas y muy cabeza dura, así que tenía que ir poco a poco, creo que Theo y tú, hicieron un gran trabajo en encelarlo.

—Bastante bueno, casi les mato un par de veces, odiaba verla cerca de ellos y riñendo conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Tú eras quien reñía por todo, si una rama sonaba un poco más, gruñías, si te observaba, te enfadabas...

—Sí, porque tú me observabas y yo no podía ir y besarte, hacerte mía incluso frente a Neville y Nott, y me frustraba eso.

—Eres un exagerado, jamás he sido una chica capaz de volver loco a un chico y...

—Siempre lo has sido, pero si lo decía, mi autocontrol se iría a la mierda, no quería eso, estuve a punto de besarte tantas veces, pero logré controlarme.

—Bastante bien –admitió la chica.

—Aún recuerdo cuando volviste a Wiltshire, cuando tuve que revisarte, el encaje de esa pantimedia provocó tanto, que me costó tranquilizarme ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? –la observó elevando una ceja.

—Pervertido –se quejó, pero sonrío al saber eso.

—Debiste verlo cuando llegó Barty al complejo –le dijo Neville a Luna –no había nadie que lo aguantara, ni siquiera él mismo, estrelló la cara del Dirigente Principal contra un escritorio sólo porque le levantó la voz –dijo divertido –y lo goleó cuando fue a la cocina y estaba diciéndome lo que pensaba respecto a Ginevra.

— ¿Hiciste qué? –lo observó sorprendida.

—Hablaba de lo suave que son tus labios, lo adictivos que son, la suavidad de tu piel de porcelana y tus pecas en tu nariz, y eso, no iba a permitirlo, las pecas en tu nariz sólo pueden ser mías.

—Claro –comentó.

—Lo hubieses visto furioso cuando decidiste pasear sola por las calles afuera del complejo, vino a mí completamente furioso, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, diciendo que te habías atrevido a engañarlo, dándole el resto de la tarde libre para poderte escapar y pasear sola, con lo peligroso que era, y que para colmo, no le habías permitido acompañarte de vuelta, o, y que habías saludado a Zabini de una forma impropia y completamente innecesaria, que deberían sancionarte y azotarte, que él podría hacerlo si lo dejaban, aún sigo creyendo que eso fue una referencia sexual.

—Lo era –admitió el rubio –me sorprendía mí mismo reconocerla sin su uniforme, verla vestida así... Despertó un monstruo que yo mismo desconocía.

— ¿Iba desnuda acaso? –elevó una ceja Luna.

—No, llevaba un vestido azul con lunares blancos, le llegaba hasta aquí de pie –Draco acaricio la pierna de Ginny para mostrarle la altura del vestido –y para colmo, se cortó el pelo –bramó –amaba su cabello largo, siempre que lo llevaba suelto... O incluso un poco sujetó, el viento hacía de las suyas, haciendo que me golpeara la cara.

— ¿Por esa razón el comentario del pelo? –se burló.

 

Después de un rato, Ginny se alejó de ellos, estaba un poco aburrida, se sentó junto a sus hermanos, que le sonrieron como bienvenida.

 

—Espero que esta misión no dure demasiado –soltó Ron –no soporto que nos tengan separados.

—Es un poco extraño después de dos años juntos –admitió Ginny.

—Bastante extraño, somos todo lo que quedamos, ustedes –los observó un instante –ustedes lo son todo para mí, hice cosas horribles contigo –acaricio el cabello de su hermanita –porque soy un idiota que se dejó llevar por la frustración, porque... Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte y besarte, eres tan parecida a mamá –sonrío.

—Actuaste bien –admitió Ron.

—Tú igual –le recordó.

—Tú nos ordenaste esa actitud, el único que no lo hizo fue Charlie –comentó Ronald –se quedó al margen de ambas ordenes, la que Bill le dio de ser grosero y cruel, y lo que sus sentimientos le decían.

—Te quiero, y si ya maté a un hombre por atreverse siquiera a intentar dañarte, no dudaría hacerlo de nuevo –informó Bill.

— ¿Cómo que mataste a un hombre por mí? –su mueca fue incrédula.

—Fenrir Greyback –informó –escuche a Malfoy contarles lo que pasó cuando eras una niña, sabía que los niños eran sus preferidos, pero jamás había hecho algo en mi contra, pero atreverse a si quiera mirarte, eso era ya muy personal, y lo hice pagar, lloró como un bebé mientras suplicaba por su asquerosa vida.

—Quería ser yo quien lo matara –soltó enfadada.

—Nunca has matado a un hombre, y prefiero que las cosas sigan así, para eso estamos nosotros, Ginevra, para protegerte, y matar si es necesario.

 

Se recostó aun con las palabras de Bill en su mente, no había podido dormir y por extraño que pareciera, los ronquidos de Ron la tranquilizaban un poco de esa ansiedad que había comenzado a crecer en ella.

 

oOo

 

La risa de dos de los Weasley resonaba en casi toda la fogata, haciendo que la mayoría los observara sin comprender la razón de esa risa estruendosa, después de unos minutos, los dos pelirrojos se calmaron, dejando así que el silencio volviera al resto.

 

—No he visto a Ginny en todo el día –le informó a Draco, que regresaba de su turno de vigilancia.

—Yo tampoco –se talló el rostro –debe estar con sus hermanos, haciendo cosas.

—Ron y Bill se fueron hace cinco minutos y ella no estaba con ellos –contestó Luna comiendo un trozo de pan.

— ¿Y nadie la ha ido a buscar? –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué pelearon ahora? –se burló Neville.

—Según Ginevra, no tengo porque desquiciarme por la idea de que ella saliera con alguien en todo este tiempo, por dos razones, _una_ , yo me acosté con Astoria cuando intentaba una relación con ella, _dos_ , porque me casé con Pansy en éste tiempo. _Un extra_ –les sonrió enfadado –no somos nada, y no hay posibilidades de que lo seamos alguna vez. De nuevo.

—Tiene buenos puntos –se encogió de hombros Luna.

—Tú no hables si no vas a estar de mi lado –le reprendió.

— ¿Con quién salía? –Le preguntó confundido Neville.

—Bueno, le decía a Remus que en su estadía en Londres, de estos dos años vio a una persona, su nombre, _Blaise Zabini._ Así que le interrumpí, y le dije que ella no podía haberme hecho eso, que era mía…

—Vuelve a repetir eso y te golpearé en la cabeza con la olla de la comida –soltó Luna enfadada –es la peor cosa que he escuchado en toda mi jodida vida, Draco ¿es acaso que Ginevra es una propiedad para ti? –los ojos azules de su amiga se hicieron más oscuros por la ira –claro, es una propiedad y te pertenece, ella no siente, no piensa y no puede pertenecerle a nadie más si tú no lo decides primero por ella, en vez de ganar puntos, o acercarte un poco más a conquistarla de nuevo, te estás ganando que te repudie, y la apoyaré en esa decisión, si sigues tratándola como un simple objeto sin valor.

—Los objetos son valiosos –se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lo son ¿Qué hay de valor en lo que en la primer era, se consideraba invaluable y con un valor superior? Todas las pinturas de las que nos contó la profesora McGonagall terminaron como papel higiénico de los soldados.

 

La chica se levantó, dejando a los dos hombres solos, Neville sólo sonrió, como apoyando a Luna.

 

—No puedes tratar como un objeto a alguien que significa _todo_ para ti, deberías pensar si realmente Ginny es eso que piensas que es, porque… jamás te referiste a Pansy como si hablaras de un objeto.

—Por una razón –musitó –lo que Ginevra me provoca es algo tan intenso, que sólo imaginarla con alguien más… la sangre comienza a hervir, es como si quisiera tener cadenas que realmente me unan a ella y que no pueda alejarse de mí jamás.

—Es diferente decir eso, a decir: _eres mía, por el simple hecho de que me acosté contigo._

—Bueno, algo tiene que pesar ¿no?

—Para nada –se burló Neville –justificar eso a una mujer es como ser decapitado ¿comprendes? Si acostarte con una mujer creara un vínculo de pertenencia… imagina a las prostitutas –soltó una risotada –y bueno –aguardó un momento y suspiró –si Ginny se acostó con alguien más, significa que también ha pasado a formar parte o ser de _ese alguien, que no eres tú._

—Fui el primero –soltó bruscamente Draco.

— ¿Y de qué sirve ser el primero si no se es el último? Prefiero ser el cuarto, quinto, el millonésimo en estar con ella si quieres, siempre y cuando, sea el último, al que ella elija, de todos, sea la decisión final.

 

Draco avanzó lentamente, distraído con lo que Neville le había dicho, tenía razón, pero… no quería admitirlo, después de todo, Zabini había sido el primer soldado, u hombre al que ella había decidido besar, nunca había sido él.

 

Se detuvo cuando la vio sentada junto a Kristin, tenía un montón de cables y la pequeña era quien los sostenía, mientras Ginevra le decía y le indicaba poco a poco.

 

—Me siento estúpida –musitó exasperada Kristin.

—Nadie es estúpido –dijo en tono suave –a veces, simplemente la falta de costumbre o…

—De habilidad –soltó Kristin.

—No de habilidad, y bueno, cada persona es hábil en diferentes cosas, no te sientas mal por no ser hábil en una cosa, tal vez tú eres hábil en otra.

—Corro rápido –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Ves? Eso es asombroso, si yo corro me tropiezo rápidamente y termino de bruces en el suelo.

—Pero puedes inventar cosas.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve si no puedo correr rápido? –sonrió.

—Cierto –suspiró Kristin.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, si te vas a dar por vencida sólo porque no te sale ¿Qué chiste tiene?

— ¿Cuánto intentaste antes de darte por vencida con Draco? –soltó Kristin, Draco vio como Ginny se tensó ante la pregunta.

—Hay cosas que no son de intentarse, Kristin –musitó la pelirroja.

—En el amor sí –soltó –mi papá decía eso.

— ¿En serio? –sonrió divertida Ginny.

—Sí, si las cosas no son complicadas en una relación ¿cómo sabes que realmente es el correcto? –Se encogió de hombros –era lo que siempre me repetía, para cuando fuera una chica grande, no lo olvidara, el amor tiene que ser algo complicado y hermoso.

—Bueno, en algo tiene razón –sonrió Ginny –es complicadamente hermoso amar a alguien, todo dentro de ti te hace estremecer con tan sólo verle –admitió.

— ¿Y por qué no estás con él si sientes eso cada que lo ves? –Indagó.

—Siempre hay alguien que ama más en una relación –musitó –y al final las cosas nunca terminan bien.

—Él te ama –se encogió de hombros Kristin –lo supe desde que vi cómo te observaba, de esa misma forma en la que mi padre observaba a mamá cuando ella estaba distraída, cuando regresó sin ti, Draco no fue el mismo de nuevo.

—Ninguno de los dos somos los mismos de nuevo, Kristin –acarició el cabello rubio de la niña.

—Tus ojos se ven tristes y vacíos –admitió ella –pero se llenan de brillo cuando lo ves, pero es normal que no lo sepas, porque tú no puedes ver tus ojos cuando lo ves a él.

—Es muy cierto –sonrió divertida.

—Papá ya hubiese golpeado a Draco por no intentar recuperarte, y de paso te hubiese jalado las orejas a ti, por ser tan obstinada.

— ¿Obstinada? –sonrió.

—Lo amas y lo alejas, como buscando que en una de esas, ya no regrese.

—Tal vez es cierto –admitió –pero dime ¿qué pasó con tu padre? –preguntó.

—Fue a Surrey –se encogió de hombros –en el ataque en el que se apoderaron de ese complejo, él sacrificó su vida para salvar a todos los que iban con él –los ojos de la niña se cristalizaron –no hay nada digno de una persona cuando prefiere la vida propia que la de los demás –suspiró –siempre me lo repetía.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él ¿sabes? Mi padre siempre lo decía ¿qué hace de tu vida algo más valioso que la de los demás?

—Tu padre y mi padre se hubiesen llevado bien –sonrió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo –sonrió.

— ¿Puedo seguir intentando mañana? –Le dedicó una mirada inocente.

—Por supuesto que si –sonrió.

—Nos veremos en la cena –chilló emocionada y se alejó corriendo.

 

Draco se sentó junto a ella y tomó un par de cables, la observó de reojo, ni siquiera le había mirado.

 

—Siento lo de ayer –musitó.

—Siempre te lo he dicho ¿Qué tengo que olvidar si simplemente dices lo que piensas? –se encogió de hombros.

—Te amo, Ginevra –repitió –y no me importa cuántas veces me calles, sólo quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es real.

—Ya lo has dicho, ya lo sé –se puso de pie –ya puedes dejar de decirlo.

—No, es que, quiero entenderte, quiero saber por qué te resistes a estar conmigo ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –la encaró.

—Quiero terminar con esta guerra, ya lo dije, no me importa nada más.

— ¿En serio quieres que crea esa absurda respuesta? –Se burló –quiero que seas honesta, escuché lo que tú y Kristin hablaron ¿Por qué sigues empujándome lejos? ¿En serio quieres que deje de insistir?

—Sí –contestó firme –eso es lo que quiero, quiero alejarte de mí, y no me importa cuántas veces tú me insistas, siempre será la misma respuesta, no te quiero cerca.

— ¿Por qué? –su voz fue un susurro.

—Porque no tengo nada más que ofrecerte que mi amistad –observó a otro lado y suspiró, para volver a verlo –por eso te quiero lejos, hasta que entiendas que no soy, y jamás seré la persona que crees que soy, y prefiero no darte falsas esperanzas.

— ¿Y qué creo que eres? –La observó ofendido.

—Soy una mujer totalmente diferente a la estúpida y tonta Ginevra de la que tú te enamoraste, puedo defenderme por mí misma, no necesito de un hombre para ello, no soy sumisa, me gusta defender las cosas en las que creo, y sí, han sido tantos años fingiendo ser una chica torpe que necesita que todo mundo la auxilie, no soy esa muñeca fría y frágil a la que tú buscas proteger, no lo soy, y no lo seré.

—Yo nunca he hablado sobre que eres débil, eres torpe, sí, y no –tensó la mandíbula –jamás he dicho que necesites a un hombre que te proteja –dio un paso decidido hasta ella –simplemente que _quiero protegerte,_ no dudo de tus capacidades, pero si hay algo que mi instinto siempre me grita es eso, protegerte sin importarme nada más, _te amo a ti_ –dijo por último –puedes volverte invisible y aun así, susurrarme al oído y seguiré amándote ¿sabes por qué? Porque te amo a ti, amo lo que eres, no como luces, podrías ser completamente diferente físicamente y aun así te amaría, Ginevra –se agachó un poco más hasta que el aliento a menta de Ginevra se mezcló con el de él.

— ¿Por qué te acostaste con Astoria entonces? ¿Es igual a mí emocionalmente? –se burló.

—Le dijo a Bill que no despertarías, que tu cerebro había dejado de mandar todas las señales, que jamás despertarías, pero Granger me había dicho que te recuperarías pronto.

— ¿Y le creíste a Hermione después de todo? –se burló.

—Gracias a ella sigues vivía –soltó enfadado –le quité un maldito tubo que tenía en su bata, se lo llevé a Granger y me dijo que era lo que te mantenía inerte en esa cama, no que tu cerebro fuese mal, fue ella quien fue y te ayudó a mejorar.

—Bonita excusa –aplaudió sin ganas –sólo sabes hacer eso.

—Sí, igual que tú, siempre buscas tontas excusas para que estemos separados ¿no lo has notado aun? –se burló.

—Soy la única realista de los dos, eso es diferente –se encogió de hombros –Draco –lo observó atenta –es que… ¿qué es lo que quieres que diga? Que te amo, bien, lo hago, te amo, es fuerte e intenso lo que siento por ti, podría soportar todo por ti, pero… ¿qué caso tendría? Estamos en una guerra, hay cosas que por mucho que te ame… no quiero arriesgar, no soportaría tenerte para perderte y es algo que no quiero hacerte pasar.

—Eso es peor ¿no lo crees? Perder a alguien que pudiste tener pero por cobardía no pudiste.

—Ves –sonrió, como si de alguna forma, le hubiese dado la razón –no tengo nada que ofrecerte, eres diferente a mí, puedes encontrar a una mujer que te ame, que se case contigo, que te ofrezca miles de cosas, que sea dispuesta a todo, a formar una familia que yo no formare y que tú quieres.

—Bien –aceptó –puedo hacer eso, puedo conseguir a una mujer para que ella me ame ¿y qué voy a ofrecerle yo si no puedo amarle también con la misma intensidad? Si cada que la vea venga a mi mente este momento, en que no pude convencerte de ser mía, de estar conmigo, y tuve que ir y buscar a alguien que me ame como quisiera que tú me amaras.

—Nadie va a amarte como yo –contestó.

—Bien, porque no quiero que nadie me ame más que tú –admitió –de la misma forma que nadie va a amarte como yo ¿sabes por qué? Porque la persona que no quiera hijos contigo, _mi amor,_ simplemente jamás te amaría.

—Draco –suplicó.

—Te propongo algo –se volvió a acercarse a ella –estemos juntos tú y yo, hasta que la guerra termine, hasta que alguno de los dos muera, hasta que encontremos a alguien dispuestos a amarnos con lo poco que ofrecemos, estemos juntos hasta eso, hasta que alguna de esas cosas ocurran primero –la sujetó de las mejillas –acepta mi propuesta, Ginny –suplicó.

 

Lo observó un instante antes de dejar que sus labios hablaran, se pegaron a los de él con tanto entusiasmo, demostrándole una vez más lo perfectos que eran el uno con el otro, sin importar todo lo que hiciera, dijera, ellos estaban destinados a ser, eran dos cuerpos divididos que de alguna forma, al besarse, se volvían un todo.

 

—Vine a buscarte porque me dijeron que no habías aparecido en todo el día.

—Estaba con Kristin –admitió –quería saber que tan complicado era hacer lo que hacía y bueno, es un poco desesperada, es lo único.

—La animaste muy bien –sonrió y sujetó su mano –eso me gustó aún más.

—A veces, lo que una pequeña niña necesita es que alguien confíe en ella, no que le diga que no sirve para nada –sonrió.

—Kristin siempre te ha admirado desde que llegaste aquí la primera vez.

— ¿En serio? –sonrió sorprendida.

—Se peleó con los niños porque pensaban que Pansy era más bonita que tú, y Kristin dijo que eras la chica más hermosa en toda la Resistencia ¿y sabes qué? –Se acercó a ella –tiene toda la razón –susurró en el oído de la chica.

—Estás tratando de quedar bien –contestó.

—Ella lo dijo, y creo que en el trayecto de tu defensa me llamó ciego e idiota, porque a pesar de haber convivido contigo, seguía pensando que Pansy era mejor –se burló –me dijo que debería acostarme contigo y no con ella.

—Oye…

—No en ese aspecto, aunque –la atrajo más a él –no me desagrada la idea –le guiñó un ojo –dormíamos en la misma tienda, así que dormir era en término literal, compartir casa de campaña es automáticamente una seria relación, así que… ¿vendrás a mi tienda de campaña? –besó su cuello.

—No me sentiría cómoda en tu tienda de campaña –confesó.

—Cierto, traeré mis cosas hacia acá –la besó.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –le interrogó cuando se alejó.

—Un poco, vine casi de inmediato cuando me dijeron que no te habían visto, ni siquiera con tus hermanos.

—Claro, ve a comer –le animó.

— ¿No piensas venir? –frunció el ceño.

—No, yo comí algo con Kristin –admitió –ve tú, no te preocupes.

—Pues me preocupo –admitió.

—No deberías, puedo defenderme sola.

—En un ataque en grupo no –contestó –por muy buena que seas golpeando o disparando.

—Aun así, tienes hambre, ve.

—Podría quedarme aquí, contigo, y saciarme de otra forma –se encogió de hombros cuando Ginny le observó seria.

—Pues entonces deberías venir aquí ¿no lo crees?

 

oOo

 

La suave respiración de Ginevra golpeaba contra el cuello de Draco, que seguía despierto, acariciando la suave piel desnuda de ella, habían pasado el resto del día en la casa de campaña de la pelirroja, y tal vez todos entendieron la indirecta de que si no estaban en un encuentro pasional, estarían solucionando sus problemas, en realidad habían hecho las dos cosas, estaban juntos de nuevo, sin que nada les impidiera estar juntos.

 

Tomaron una ducha y fueron hasta la fogata, Draco rodeaba su cintura y ella iba recargada en el hombro de él, sus hermanos le observaron, en los labios de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa de aprobación y en los de Bill una de descontento, pero no importaba, a pesar de que Bill era su hermano y aprendió a quererlo, la que había actuado mal en toda esa división había sido su prometida, no él.

 

—Me alegro verlos juntos –sonrió Luna.

—A él también –bromeó Ginny.

—Cierto, a mí también me alegra que estemos juntos de nuevo.

— ¿No volverán a separarse? –preguntó en  broma.

—Sí, porque es un trato, en cuanto la guerra termine, nos separaremos.

—Si encontramos a alguien dispuesto a amarnos con lo poco que ofrecemos, nos separaremos –continúo Draco.

—Si alguno muere, nos separaremos –siguió Ginny.

—Pero estaremos juntos hasta que algo de eso ocurra, lo que sea que ocurra primero –se encogió de hombros Draco.

— ¿Y si la guerra termina antes de todo? ¿Se dejarán? –Preguntó Luna.

—Sí –admitió Ginny.

—Pero buscaré una forma de alargar el plazo, no lo sé, casándome con ella después de la guerra ¿Qué dices?

—Primero tendré que sobrevivir a la guerra –sonrió divertida.

 

Los tres levantaron la vista cuando todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, Ginevra se puso de pie rápidamente con una expresión de terror en el rostro, seguida de sus hermanos y de Draco y Luna.

 

—Fred –chilló asustada –Fred ¿qué pasó? –su voz fue unas décimas más altas al verle ensangrentado.

—El Gran Canciller ha proclamado un nuevo estado de Crisis –informó haciendo que los pelirrojos se quedaran quietos.

— ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Draco.

—Que Severus nos traicionó –soltó Ron completamente enfurecido.

—Eso no es todo.

—No me importa –soltó Ginny enfadada –Fred ¿dónde están los demás?

—Los hombres de Dolohov nos atacaron –negó –todos están muertos.

—Sé cómo se maneja eso, Fred, a mí me hicieron pasar por muerta un tiempo, ellos…

—Ellos están muertos –soltó enfadado –nos atacaron ¿no escuchaste? Nos atacaron, Charlie intentó detenerlos para que escapáramos pero no, Percy volvió cuando le dispararon a Charlie y George me pidió que viniera a avisarles –soltó furioso –soy un maldito cobarde debí quedarme –murmuró –están muertos.


	23. El Dirigente Principal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos años sin que el puesto fuera ocupado tras la muerte de Barty Crouch Jr. El Gran Canciller decide nombrar a una persona que utilizará su gran poder, en forma equivocada.

El silencio se hizo aún más notorio tras las palabras de uno de los gemelos, Draco observó a Ginevra, sabía que ella era la favorita de Charlie, pero no sabía si él era el favorito de su novia, fuera o no, seguía siendo su hermano, y tres de ellos habían muerto en manos de Dolohov y de sus hombres, le sorprendió al verla tan serena, Ronald y William se habían puesto a despotricar, pero ella seguía arrodillada frente a su hermano, acarició su mejilla y pegó su frente con la de él.

 

—Lo importante es que estás aquí –lo tranquilizó –ellos dieron su vida por esto, Fred, para que siguieras vivo y nos pusieras al tanto de la traición de nuestro líder.

—Pero…

—No hay nada de peros, ven, vamos a que alguien te ayude con esas heridas.

—Ginevra –la sujetó del brazo –sabes que Charlie…

—Lo sé –sonrió –vamos.

 

Draco le dio su espacio por petición de Luna, ella conocía a las chicas, y se llevaba bastante bien con Ginevra, así que era por su bien, aunque quisiera estar ahí, sabía que tenía cosas que hablar con su hermano.

 

—Quiero que me expliquen un poco –pidió Draco, haciendo que los dos pelirrojos fruncieran el ceño en desconcierto –que es eso de estado de Crisis –aclaró.

—Significa que es una señal para que nosotros, bueno, todos los súbditos del país que saben o están al tanto de las inclinaciones rebeldes de Severus esté consciente de que las cosas en el estado van a cambiar.

—Pero… dicen que los traicionó ¿por qué?

—La razón por la que seguimos aquí, cada estado de crisis todos los simpatizantes tienen que encontrarse en lugares estratégicos que él mismo nos ha indicado, él avisa con tiempo considerable para dejarnos llegar hasta esos lugares.

—Así que a ustedes los dejó aquí, sin avisarles.

—Así es –admitió Ron y observó a Draco –Ginevra tenía sospechas de que algo andaba mal, pero no le hicimos caso, ella nos dijo que en la junta que teníamos con tu líder fue muy ambigua, que Severus omitió cosas importantes, y desde que nos unimos a él, nos ha sido honesto, jamás nos había hecho una junta para decirnos nada, no nos dijo para que se llevó a gente de la tuya y nos dejó.

—En pocas palabras, todo es un caos –resumió Bill –Severus no tuvo tiempo de avisar a todos a tiempo, quiere decir que nos ha traicionado, que se ha vuelto el enemigo a vencer.

—Lo venceremos –afirmó Draco.

—Te has deschavetado –soltó Ron –él es Río Escarlata, no hay nada que él no sepa, que no vea, es más complicado, tiene toda la maldita tecnología.

—Y nosotros no tenemos nada –completó Bill.

—La tenemos a ella –sonrió Draco –para qué queremos tecnología si tenemos su capacidad de crearla, manejarla y manipularla –sonrió.

—Deberías dejarla sola un poco –sugirió Ron –Severus era como un padre para ella, como un ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir, en este momento tiene que estar desubicada y fuera de sí, si no quieres que te termine de nuevo, deberías esperar a que ella se una.

—No quiero que mi relación con ella termine –admitió –jamás, pero el miedo no es una buena razón para dejarla sola en este momento, no le diré nada, simplemente le haré saber que siempre estaré ahí para ella.

 

Se alejó de ellos, fue hasta donde atendían a los enfermos y heridos, pero sólo vio a Fred dormido, así que siguió hasta la tienda de campaña de la chica, pero tampoco estaba ahí, preocupado comenzó a recorrer el perímetro, pero tampoco la encontró.

 

—Neville –lo llamó –necesito tu ayuda, Ginevra no está y sus armas tampoco.

—Pero ¿qué? –salió apresurado.

—Me detuve a hablar con sus hermanos y ella escapó.

—Escapar ¿por qué haría eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Cierto, el Gran Canciller ha proclamado un estado de crisis.

—Severus no pudo hacer eso ¿por qué lo haría? La última vez… –los ojos de Neville se abrieron como platos –maldita sea.

—Si bueno ¿qué ocurre? –Indagó sorprendido.

—Necesitamos encontrarla –se puso de pie y se ajustó su arma en la parte trasera del pantalón.

 

Salieron del área de la Resistencia y fueron directo al camino a Londres, si había escapado, sabían perfectamente a donde iría.

 

Draco se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, estaba abrazando a Theo, que se veía un poco andrajoso y manchado de sangre, la sujetaba fuerte contra él, ni siquiera se enfadó por la escena, sino que se sintió un poco culpable, Theo le había dicho innumerables veces que sentía algo por ella desde que la conocieron, y a pesar de que él se había negado, había terminado robándole a la chica que le gustaba, la única en mucho tiempo.

 

—Tranquila, Ginny –le pidió –todo está bien.

—Theo –chilló aferrándose más a él.

—Es mejor que regresemos, tus hermanos, Luna, Neville y Draco tienen que estar preocupados, a estas alturas deben haberse dado cuenta de que no estás.

—Quiero matarlo –chilló.

—Lo haremos –se alejó de ella y la sujetó de la mejilla –te lo prometo, Ginny, así sea lo último que haga, te ayudaré a matarlo –limpió sus lágrimas.

—Eres el chico más increíble que he conocido –admitió y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Lo sé –bromeó.

 

Los dos se quedaron quietos cuando los vieron, la vista de Draco se deslizó hasta sus manos entrelazadas, golpeó el hombro de Neville y se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

 

—Draco –le llamó Ginny pero él no se detuvo, así que fue tras él.

—No sé cómo hubiese reaccionado si hubiese encontrado así a Luna –admitió Neville.

—Neville, por favor –pidió Nott –si hubieses visto como la encontré, hubieses hecho lo mismo –gruñó –y además, no sé qué tanto le afecta –comenzó a caminar –aquí el único que traicionó nuestra amistad ha sido él.

—Eso no es cierto –se quejó Neville –creo que la decisión tenía que tomarla alguien y esa era de ella –observó a Theo.

—Sí, lo sé, yo no fui el primero en verla, sin embargo, en cuanto la vi, supe que era algo más que un alto mando, a mí me gustó primero, y jamás se lo oculté a él, y sin embargo, me hice aun lado porque ella lo eligió a él, y no, no haré de villano ahora ni nunca, pero si puedo hacer algo por ella, lo haré.

 

Ginny alcanzó a Draco, le costó un poco de trabajo pero lo logró, lo sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo.

 

—Draco, por favor –suplicó.

—No, todo está bien –se detuvo y la encaró –te pedí que estuvieras conmigo hasta que alguno muriera, la guerra terminara o encontráramos a alguien dispuesto a amarnos con lo poco que ofrecemos, pero olvidé que tú tenías a un alguien que ya te amaba sabiendo todo lo poco que puedes ofrecer.

—Draco, eso no es cierto, Theo es sólo un buen amigo que…

—Está enamorado de ti, Ginevra, no seas tan ciega, él te ama, lo sé, me lo dijo muchas veces, él admitió siempre lo que yo negué.

—Pero yo no lo amo a él –soltó enfadada –le quiero como quiero a Neville, pero no le amo, te amo a ti –lo golpeó enfadada en el pecho.

—Me amas, pero al mismo tiempo no quieres estar conmigo –soltó un poco enfadado.

—No quiero –admitió –pero no es algo de querer, sino de poder –soltó –no puedo estar sin ti, porque te amo ¿me escuchas? –Se echó a sus brazos –no puedo estar sin ti porque te amo, todo el mundo se me está despedazando, no tengo en quien confiar, y no quiero perderte a ti, no a ti –suplicó.

—Cásate conmigo cuando la guerra termine –pidió.

—Sí –sonrió y lo besó –pero no te alejes de mí hasta que eso ocurra –se aferró a él.

—No cometeremos los mismos errores ¿bien? Confiaremos el uno en el otro, sin importar qué o quién nos diga lo contrario, y no harás tonterías como ésta de nuevo, no escaparás sola, si quieres hacerlo, voy a apoyarte ¿bien? –ella asintió y volvió a besarlo.

—Has besado a un soldado de la Orden –sonrió divertido –y a un rebelde al mismo tiempo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Y en ésta ocasión, realmente amo a ese soldado rebelde –volvió a besarlo.

 

oOo

 

Draco se quedó quieto cuando escuchó pasos cerca de donde se encontraban él y Ginevra, la protesta murió en los labios de la pelirroja cuando se percató del ruido que cada vez iba acercándose, Draco salió por completo de ella y se vistió apresurado, ella siguió su ejemplo y sujetó su arma.

 

—Vuelve uno y le brincan encima con armas –se quejó Theo cuando Draco le apuntó con la pistola.

—Lo siento, pensamos que…

—Ya, los vine a ver en un mal momento –sonrió burlón –bien, sólo quise informarles que la profesora McGonagall quiere vernos en quince minutos, espero que sea suficiente para que terminen lo que estaban haciendo –sonrió y se alejó.

—Deberíamos poner una señal en el camino de que estamos ocupados –sonrió Draco y se acercó a ella y la besó –me agrada el tiempo, podremos terminar y llegar un poco tarde a la reunión, no me importa –besó el cuello de la pelirroja que lo atrajo más a ella sin oponer resistencia.

 

oOo

 

La mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall se posó en ellos dos, que llegaron corriendo hasta su oficina, sólo Bill y Minerva no rieron ante la llegada tarde y la causal por la que lo hacían, la profesora negó.

 

—Ya estamos todos, Theo –murmuró enfadada.

—Estuve en Londres –informó él –desde que el Gran Canciller me mandó, no sé porque lo hizo, pero gracias a eso pude enterarme de todo lo que pasó.

—Bien, te escuchamos –habló Remus.

—El Gran Canciller ha declarado un estado de Crisis –comunicó pero nadie se removió –ya lo sabían.

—Fred llegó herido con esas noticias –contestó Bill.

—Además –habló Draco –Neville tiene una teoría, dice que la última vez que se hizo un comunicado de estado de Crisis fue hace dos años y pasados, cuando atacaron Wiltshire, donde murió Barty.

—Creo que la razón por la que Severus lo hizo es porque hay un Nuevo Dirigente Principal –terminó Neville.

—Lo hay –admitió Theo y observó a Ginevra y su mirada se suavizó.

—El Gran Canciller nombró a Antonin Dolohov como el nuevo Dirigente Principal de La Orden –negó –y la primera orden de él fue asesinar a tus hermanos.

—Maldito Dolohov –soltó indignada.

—Pero ¿por qué Dolohov haría eso? –Preguntó Ron –ni siquiera nos conocimos, nosotros trabajamos bajo la supervisión de Severus, nadie nos vio en ese tiempo.

—Severus lo dijo, no hay más –soltó –él nos traicionó, y Dolohov no se detendrá hasta matarnos a todos –se encogió de hombros –algo debió hacerle nuestro padre para que tenga ese odio.

—Todo esto se está yendo al carajo –soltó Remus enfadado –jamás pensé que el imbécil de Severus estuviese de nuestro lado, y te lo advertí, Minerva.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Algo debió pasar –interrumpió Ginevra –él estaba de nuestro lado, y admito que en cuanto llegó aquí, nos dejó en las brumas, él jamás había hecho eso.

—Te dejó aquí porque quería que te reconciliaras con Draco –informó Minerva –sólo por eso te dejó, y dejó a tus hermanos por si algo salía mal.

—Bueno, sin duda te conoce muy bien –se burló Draco.

—Y eso es lo que me asusta –informó Minerva –Severus conoce muy bien mis ideas, solíamos ser amigos en La Orden, hasta que Arthur y Molly comenzaron el movimiento que ahora conocen, y nos separamos, Severus se volvió el Gran Canciller y… bueno, yo me volví líder de la resistencia cuando Molly y Arthur murieron.

—Eso ya está en el pasado –informó Remus.

—No, creo que es tiempo –se levantó.

—Profesora –pidió Theo.

—Es tiempo, Theo –sonrió –creo que es tiempo de dejar a la sangre joven guiarnos a donde yo no he podido.

—Eso ¿Qué significa? –preguntó Ron.

—Draco será el nuevo líder de _mi_ oposición –informó –te guiaré en lo que considero que estás listo para tomar tus decisiones, pero… confío en ti como hace mucho no confiaba en alguien, Remus permanecerá en su puesto, es lo único que pido.

—Bien, Ginevra estará a mi lado –la observó cuando frunció el ceño –estamos juntos, ella y yo, seguiremos juntos cuando todo esto termine, y le he prometido que no la dejaré sin importar qué ocurra.

—O si ella traiciona de nuevo –comentó enfadada.

—Tómalo o déjalo –se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo tomo –contestó de pocas ganas la profesora –pero va a tener que esforzarse mucho, para que confíe en ella.

—Por eso no hay problema –sonrió ella.

—Mientras tanto, considero que debemos esperar un poco, tenemos que saber en qué plan se ha colocado a ese Dolohov, tenemos que saber todo de ellos, así como es posible que ellos sepan todo de nosotros murmuró Minerva.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso –aceptó Remus y observó orgulloso a Draco –y… tú, nuevo líder ¿qué opinas?

—Considero que sabemos mucho de ellos –observó a Ginevra –pero no sus planes actuales.

—Él siempre quiso el puesto de mi padre –informó Ginevra –nunca supe para qué, pero imagino que no es nada bueno, así que lo más probable, es que tenemos que esperar lo peor.

—Estaremos atentos –aceptó Remus.

 

Todos regresaron a la fogata, menos Remus y Minerva, los demás iban hablando respecto a las nuevas disposiciones que había dicho la profesora.

 

—Así que ahora eres algo así como nuestro jefe –habló Neville.

—Por supuesto que no, sigo siendo Draco Malfoy –abrazó a Ginevra –el novio de Ginevra Malfoy, Weasley –corrigió ante el ceño fruncido de Bill –mi error –sonrió.

—Sólo el miedo basta –bromeó Ginny y besó la mandíbula de Draco.

—Tiene sus cosas malas ¿no, Draco? –Se burló Luna –estarás más ocupado, eso significa menos sexo, que lástima, pobre Ginny.

—Tengo la noche para no dejarla dormir.

—Basta –lo golpeó –mis hermanos están presentes.

—Como si eso les afectara en realidad –se burló.

—Aun así, respétalos –sonrió.

—Date a respetar primero –soltó Bill.

—No vamos a comenzar –pidió Ron –así que cambiemos de tema ¿cómo sabremos qué es lo que planean Dolohov y Severus? –Interrogó.

—Muy buena pregunta –sonrió Neville –así que líder, ilústranos.

—No tengo la menor idea, no quiero que nadie salga de aquí, ya han atacado a los que fueron con el Canciller, no quiero que algo así vuelva a pasar, mientras más enviemos, más bajas seremos.

—Tengo una idea –sonrió Ginny –pero para eso, necesito ir al complejo.

—Nadie va a regresar a ese lugar –contestó Draco.

—Eres el líder de ellos, no nuestro, para aclarar –soltó Bill –y si Ginevra considera que yendo a ese sitio podemos tener una idea certera de lo que él quiere, iremos.

—Estás en nuestra Resistencia, tienes que acatarte a nuestras reglas –soltó Draco.

—Bien –se puso de pie –me iré de _tú_ resistencia.

—Bill –suplicó Ginny –Ron –observó a su otro hermano que también se puso de pie.

—Es tu decisión, si te quedas con él o vienes con nosotros –comenzó a alejarse.

—Pero… -se levantó y corrió tras ellos dejando a Draco sorprendido.

—Iremos a Londres, no te preocupes, intentaré saber quién fue y por qué mató a nuestros hermanos, nos pondremos en contacto contigo, cuida de Fred.

—Ustedes irán conmigo al complejo –ordenó ella –y seguiremos las órdenes de Draco.

—Que te acuestes con él no significa que tenemos que obedecerlo por eso –le informó Ron.

—Créeme que eso lo tengo bastante claro, pero, Bill, tienes que olvidarte lo que viste entre él y Astoria.

— ¿Sólo porque tú decidiste olvidarlo tengo que olvidarlo yo? Creo que no.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y no te estoy cambiando por él, Bill, simplemente que Draco no fue el único que hizo mal en eso, Astoria jamás se hizo la difícil en ese momento ni después.

—Ya lo sé, y si no te has dado cuenta, no estoy con ella, pero tú si con él.

—Porque él me ama más de lo que tú amaste a Astoria y yo lo amo a él de la forma en la que ella no te amó jamás a ti.

—Es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella.

—Bill, lo que no quiero es estar dividida entre tú y él, eso es lo que quiero, quiero tenerte junto a mí, como mi hermano y a él como lo que es.

—Un maldito traidor –terminó.

—Él es mi novio –contestó –eso es lo que es.

—Suena ridículo ¿notaste eso? _Tu novio_ –se burló.

—Sí, suena ridículo, pero el hecho es que conozco a Dolohov mejor de lo que él cree, y sus intenciones no son buenas, jamás lo han sido, y estoy aterrada, porque el poder que tiene es imparable.

—Ginny –intentó calmarla Bill.

—Mi padre –se detuvo a sí misma –nuestro tío era el Dirigente Principal y Dolohov lo mandó asesinar, Barty era el Dirigente Principal y lo asesinó frente a mis ojos –soltó desesperada y unas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas –si ustedes van a Londres, no van a vivir para contarlo, no quiero perderlos a ustedes también ¿me escuchan? –golpeó a Bill en el estómago.

—No vamos a quedarnos aquí con los brazos cruzados.

—No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí lo estás pidiendo! –Chilló Bill –tú quieres quedarte por él, bien, quédate con él, pero Ron y yo iremos a Londres y vengaremos a nuestros hermanos, mientras el mariconcito de tu novio decide quedarse aquí, escondido en las faldas de su querida profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Crees que no quiero vengarlos! –Soltó enfadada –estás muy equivocado, si Theo no me hubiese encontrado, estaría en camino para matar a esos bastardos, pero necesitamos pensar las cosas, no se trata de cuantas pelotas tienes, Bill, sino de cuanto cerebro tengas, y eres un Weasley, tienes ambas cosas, lo sé.

—No quiero quedarme aquí y esperar a que alguien con los pantalones que a tu novio le faltan vengan y nos ataquen, ya mataron a tres de mis hermanos, Ginevra, no voy a dejar que ese bastardo se cobre tu vida, la de Ron o la de Fred, si Draco Malfoy quiere arriesgarse a eso, yo no.

—Pero si quieres que te maten a ti ¿no es cierto?

—Ya lo dijiste, soy más inteligente de lo que creen que soy.

—No tienes sus armas, no tienes su entrenamiento, no sabemos cómo están las cosas ahora en Londres, Bill, por favor, por ellos, ninguno de ellos arriesgaron sus vidas  para que por tus caprichos vayas a encerrarte con el asesino.

—Bill –intervino Ron.

—Te juro por mis padres, que vamos a vengarlos a todos, Bill, sólo te pido que te quedes aquí, que si no confías en ellos no lo hagas, pero confía en mí, soy tu hermana.

—Él no va a darme órdenes –la señaló.

—No lo hará, serás inmune a él –sonrió y lo abrazó –pero no cometas una tontería, Bill, promételo.

—Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas que haga, siempre y cuando, no sea él quien lo haga ¿bien?

—Bien –sonrió y besó la mejilla de su hermano.

—Estaremos lejos de aquí –le informó –pero te prometo por nuestros padres que no huiremos, simplemente estaremos un poco alejados de ellos ¿bien?

—Bien –sonrío.

 

Llegó en medio de una discusión, todos se quedaron callados cuando la vieron, haciéndola fruncir el ceño, observó a cada uno de ellos y después sus ojos se posaron en los de Draco, que estaba furioso, su mirada siempre lo delataba.

 

—Pensaste que me iría ¿no es así? –soltó.

—Bueno, te dieron a elegir y fuiste tras ellos ¿qué pensaría si no?

—Bueno, hace poco dijiste y cito: _No cometeremos los mismos errores ¿bien? Confiaremos el uno en el otro, sin importar qué o quién nos diga lo contrario._

—Cierto –aceptó y suspiró.

—No quieren que les des ordenes, les dije que no lo harás, me dirás que es lo que ellos tienen que hacer de acuerdo a tus planes y se los diré yo, pero no tú.

—Bien –aceptó y sonrió más tranquilo.

 

Draco llevó todas sus cosas a la tienda de campaña de Ginevra, para terminar de instalarse con ella, sonrió y se acostó junto a ella y besó su mejilla.

 

—Me encanta estar contigo ¿sabes? –la atrajo más a sí mismo –haciendo el amor o sólo observándote, escuchándote decir cosas sin sentido o que no entiendo, me encanta cada parte de ti –la besó.

—No voy a dejarte, van a tener que arrancarme de tu lado para que te deje, así que tranquilízate respecto a eso ¿bien?

—Bien, me tranquilizaré, sé que me amas.

—Te amo, y mucho –se giró hasta él y se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

—Vaya ¿y la Ginevra penosa a la que no le agradaba que la viera desnuda? –sonrió.

—Me dijiste que si te acostabas conmigo, se me quitaría esa incomodidad de verte desnudo ¿no? –sonrió.

—Bueno, no recuerdo a ciencia cierta, tal vez era más una pregunta que una afirmación –introdujo sus manos por debajo del dobladillo de su playera.

—Me dijiste que no te incomoda tu propia desnudez –continúo.

—Sigue sin importarme –admitió y dejó que sus manos fueran ascendiendo en el cuerpo de su novia.

— ¿Te gusta mi desnudes? –cerró los ojos cuando él masajeó sus pechos.

—Me vuelve loco tu desnudes –se incorporó y sus brazos la envolvieron.

—Me fascina tu desnudez –comentó –me fascina tu mandíbula –besó su mandíbula –tus labios –siguió el recorrido –tus bonitos ojos grises –lo observó y sonrió –tus pectorales, tus bíceps, tus abdominales –él gruñó ante el recorrido de la pelirroja sobre su cuerpo.

—Draco –se asomó Louis –lo siento –se disculpó al verlos –pero Remus te está buscando.

— ¿No te ha dicho por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—No, pero me ha mandado a buscarte, fui a donde dormías con Pansy, pero no estabas, y como todo el mundo dice que esta es tu nueva diversión, pensé que estabas con la zorra.

—Primera, no es ninguna zorra –soltó enfadado –y segundo, no es ninguna diversión, la profesora McGonagall ya está al tanto de que Ginevra es mí pareja, mi novia, mi todo –le aclaró provocando una sonrisa a Ginny.

—Sí, como sea, te busca Remus –comentó y se alejó.

—Mierda –soltó –y yo que pensé que tendría la noche para hacerte el amor –besó el cuello y el hombro de su pelirroja y se levantó.

—Eres su nuevo líder, es normal que te busquen a todas horas ¿quién podría vivir sin ti? –bromeó.

—Cuando vuelva, no vas a librarte de mí –le dio un fugaz beso y se alejó.

 

oOo

 

Ginny despertó a causa de un rayo que alumbró todo el lugar, su respiración se agitó, buscó a Draco pero él no estaba ahí, así que volvió a recostarse y observó el techo de la tienda de campaña, suspiró para controlarse, tenía que ser muy tarde para que se hubiese quedado dormida y se le hacía raro que Draco no hubiese vuelto ya.

 

Se puso la chamarra y salió, seguía oscuro, así que se colocó la gorra y se talló los brazos a causa del frío y comenzó el trayecto hasta la fogata, la lluvia le empapó a mitad de camino.

 

El lugar estaba tranquilo, la fogata se había apagado por la lluvia, observó a todos lados, no se veía rastro de nadie, así que decidió volver a la tienda, si Draco se enteraba de lo imprudente que había sido, se pondría como un energúmeno.

 

Aventó la ropa mojada lejos de ella y se estremeció, había sido muy mala idea el salir en busca de Draco, si algo grave hubiese pasado, ya todos lo sabrían a esa hora, se colocó las pantaletas y el sostén y rebuscó algo que pudiese ayudarla a entrar en calor.

 

—Me agrada la idea de que me recibas así cada que regrese –murmuró Draco rodeándola desde atrás y besando su cuello.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó cerrando los ojos ante el calor que él despedía.

—Te dije que no te escaparías de mí cuando volviera –besó su cuello.

 

Ginny no insistió más, se giró en sus brazos y dejó que Draco se recostara sobre ella y separara sus piernas sin poner resistencia.

 

La respiración agitada de Draco la golpeaba en el rostro, le sonrió y volvió a besarla.

 

— ¿Para qué te quería Remus? –preguntó, los besos y el sexo habían estado bien, pero no tan bien, como si algo perturbara la mente de Draco.

—Era un asunto de…

—Sé honesto, yo no iré a decirle a La Orden –soltó enfadada.

—Fuimos a buscar a Bill y a Ronald –informó Draco –para… informarles sobre el paquete que nos llegó de Londres.

— ¿Paquete? ¿Quién lo envío?

—Dolohov lo envió, lo dejaron en un lugar donde sospechaban que lo encontraríamos, y lo hicimos –su rostro se volvió en una mueca preocupada.

—Draco ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –su estómago le pesaba y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Dolohov nos envió la cabeza de Charlie –soltó en un susurro.

 

La respiración de Ginny se agitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en un solo segundo, Draco la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo para consolarla, pero ella se agitó para que la soltara, no lo hizo, así que no tuvo más que terminar de romperse en los brazos de él.


	24. Desesperación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Antonin Dolohov fuera nombrado Dirigente Principal, la angustia crece en todo aquél que sabe de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre, logrando así que las fuerzas armadas, que hasta el momento habían permanecido quietas, comiencen a aterrorizar a todos en el país.

La sostuvo fuerte contra su pecho, mientras el llanto la embargaba, sus hermanos sólo habían maldecido a Dolohov, y aunque el dolor se había reflejado en sus ojos, no eran nada comparado con lo que Ginevra estaba pasando, no había dejado de llorar y de nombrar a su hermano, aferrada a Draco estaba jurándole a Charlie que lo vengaría.

 

—Prometió que se cuidaría –chilló.

—Tranquila, Ginny, estoy seguro que él…

—Voy a ir al complejo se alejó de él.

—Estás loca –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Dijiste que no hiciera cosas estúpidas y acepté porque creí que ellos seguían vivos, Draco, conozco bien a La Orden, ellos hacen esto para dañar a las personas, obligan a los que amas a desaparecer y estar lejos de ti, pero los mantienen vivos, para detenerte cuando crees que todo está perdido y decides luchar, pero… esto, esto jamás pasa, nunca lo hace, no voy a dejar que le pase a alguien más.

—Sé lo que te dije pero…

—Iré con Bill y con Ron –soltó –tienes que quedarte aquí y ser el líder que McGonagall quiere que seas –comenzó a vestirse.

—No me voy a quedar tranquilo si tú te marchas ¿me comprendes?

—No pido ni que me comprendas, ni que te pongas en mi lugar, porque tú no tienes a nadie a quien perder que duela, pero yo sí, perdí a tres de ellos y mi otro hermano está herido, no voy a permitirle a Dolohov que vuelva a atacarme.

— ¿Atacarte? –Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie confundido –pensé que todo esto era porque él buscaba el poder, no porque…

—El único enemigo que tiene Dolohov soy yo –contestó –él quiere el poder, quiere ser el único que controle quien vive y quien muere, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se lo permiten, se deshará de cada una de esas cosas ¿y sabes qué? Va a dejarme al último, pero no volverá a atacarme a ese nivel porque no voy a permitirlo.

—Ginevra –escuchó la voz de Bill llamarla.

—Están muy conectados –se burló Draco enfadado.

—No te metas en esto –le pidió.

—Me dices que ese tipo quiere el poder para vengarse de ti ¿sabes lo estúpido que suena eso?

—Piensa lo que quieras, me pediste que fuera honesta contigo, que te dijera lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, bien, lo sabes, estoy deshecha por lo que Dolohov hizo, y esta vez, no voy a quedarme sentada esperando un nuevo ataque, Bill tenía razón, jamás debí quedarme sentada esperando algo así.

 

Salió detrás de ella, Ron y William traían sus armas y apuntaron a Draco, con el rostro impasible, Ginny avanzó decidida y después se detuvo.

 

—Bajen esa arma –les ordenó –él no va a hacer nada para detenernos –lo observó impasible – ¿o lo harás? –inclinó la cabeza.

—No, pero iré con ustedes –sacó sus cosas y caminó directo hasta ella –si te atacan, es como si me atacaran a mí –acarició su mejilla –vamos a vengar a tus hermanos.

 

Bill condujo la camioneta hasta donde Ginevra le indicó, iban a una velocidad sorprendente, Draco iba bien sujeto, sentía que en cualquier momento, William no alcanzaría a esquivar algún obstáculo a causa de la velocidad en la que conducía y terminarían muertos todos.

 

—Detén el auto ya –informó y Draco la sostuvo antes de que saliera volando –gracias –le sonrió –vamos a dejar esto aquí, nadie lo verá.

— ¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó Draco.

—Totalmente segura, entraremos por el ducto y nadie nos verá.

 

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y comenzó a dar pequeños saldos hasta que escucharon un sonido hueco, Ginevra se agachó y quitó la tierra, abrió una portezuela y se aventó, sus hermanos la siguieron sin preguntar nada, Draco jaló la portezuela que le golpeó en el hombro cuando se cerró.

 

—Sólo espero que sepas muy bien el camino –murmuró Bill.

—Soy la única persona que conoce el complejo a la perfección, si a eso te refieres.

—Dijiste que sólo quince personas –informó Draco.

—Sí, quien lo construyó hace sesenta años, quien ordenó que lo hicieran, sus súbditos, que han ido muriendo uno a uno a través de los años, Dumbledore, Barty, y yo –contestó sin darle importancia –ni Barty puede hablar porque está muerto, y Dumbledore, porque está… digamos que algo peor que muerto.

—Vaya –soltó Draco con un escalofrío.

 

Cuando llegó el momento de entrar al complejo, a Draco le sorprendió el lugar en el que terminaron, era nada más y nada menos que la habitación que él había ocupado durante toda su estadía en La Orden.

 

—Vaya, de haber sabido –se burló divertido.

— ¿Te hubieses ido? –lo observó Ginny.

— ¿Y dejarte? Jamás –se burló él.

 

Abrieron la puerta y avanzaron rápido, los tres Weasley adelante, Ron y Bill con el arma lista para disparar, él alzó el arma cuando Ginevra chocó con alguien.

 

—Hola Ginevra –sonrió el chico.

—Oh, hola, Blaise –le sonrió incómoda.

—Viniste por lo de tus hermanos supongo.

— ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—Pensé que ya lo sabían, Dolohov los envió aquí, para que fueran colgados en un lugar donde se supone que pudiesen verlos.

—Dolohov envió la cabeza de mi hermano por paquetería, Blaise –contestó Ginny.

—Ese fui yo –se encogió de hombros y la pelirroja le soltó un puñetazo al rostro.

— ¡Espera a que termine de explicarte, carajo! –Chilló y la sujetó de los brazos atrayéndola a él –me trae viejos recuerdos –sonrió y Ginny devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Debo recordarte que tu novio está aquí? –preguntó Bill, así que ella se alejó.

— ¿Novio? –elevó las cejas sorprendido.

—Hola, Zabini –contestó Draco avanzando hasta ellos –soy su novio.

—Sabía que éste rubio imbécil estaba detrás de ti, te lo dije –la observó.

—Quiero que me digas lo de mis hermanos –soltó enfadada.

—Dolohov me mandó a emboscarlos –contestó –le ordené a mis hombres que no les dispararan a matar, que el Dirigente Principal los quería para otro asunto y los necesitaba con vida.

— ¿Y aun así los mataron?

—Quirrell se unió a nosotros, y Dolohov tiene que seguir creyendo que estoy de su lado, eso fue lo que me ordenaste ¿no?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Bien, tienes que saber que aun tienes gente dentro de La Orden.

—Eso suena bien –se burló.

—Pudiste ser degradada pero para muchos dentro de ésta organización sigues siendo y teniendo la autoridad suficiente como para pedirlo y cumplir órdenes.

—Bien, necesito que termines de explicar.

—Le disparé a tus hermanos, ellos por fortuna, hicieron buen trabajo, pero Quirrell atacó al gemelo que huyó ¿cómo sigue?

—Herido, pero vivirá.

—Bien –sonrió –decapité a un hombre de Quirrell, quien es pelirrojo, también le desfiguré la cara y la envié, para que nadie sospechara.

— ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? –preguntó.

—En un resguardo en el ala noroeste del complejo, están bien, un poco magullados, pero bien –soltó.

—Gracias –lo abrazó haciendo que Draco la jalara del brazo para alejarla de él.

—Nunca te he pedido nada, Ginevra, pero ahora… tienes que hacer algo, tienes que hacer una llamada, no lo sé –suplicó.

—Blaise –negó apenada.

—La van a interrogar, y he hecho muchas cosas por ti, arriesgar mi propia vida, pero por favor, Angelina está aterrada, no quiero que le hagan nada, por favor…

— ¿Sabes la celda en la que está? –lo observó.

—Sí, en la celda 417B23 –informó.

—Bien, lo haré, iré a la sala de control, guía a mis hermanos y a Draco…

—Su novio –aclaró él.

—Ayuda a sacarlos del complejo y te juro que la sacaré de su celda, ella sabrá como escapar.

—Gracias –sonrió y su mirada dura se dirigió a los hombres –y ustedes síganme, parásitos.

—Los veré en la camioneta –sujetó a Draco y lo besó –tendrás que guiarlos lejos, conoces el lugar a la perfección.

—No es verdad –soltó frunciendo el ceño –lo conozco pero…

—Siempre te guie por caminos diferentes, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero sé que sabes cómo salir de aquí sin que te vean.

—Tienes que prometerme que estarás bien y que saldrás bien –pidió.

—Te lo prometo, mi amor, ve –lo alejó y ella se echó a correr en otra dirección.

 

Draco alcanzó a los demás sin problema alguno, Blaise introdujo una clave diferente y la puerta se abrió, sonrió al ver a los tres hermanos de Ginevra ahí, completamente vivos, golpeados pero vivos.

 

— ¿Cómo pudieron entrar? –Preguntó Charlie –ese hombre dijo que era una trampa –soltó Charlie y todos vieron sonreír a Blaise.

—Soy un buen actor, idiotas, si les decía que los liberaría me hubiesen colgado.

—Tenemos que irnos ya –ordenó Draco –tenemos que estar en la camioneta para cuando regrese Ginny –les informó y todos aceptaron sin chistar.

—Draco –lo detuvo Blaise –perdón por todos los problemas que te causé, pero… fueron órdenes directas de Ginevra y…

—No me importa –soltó enfadado –pero no voy a dejarte pasar el hecho de que casi te acostaras con ella.

—Oye, Ginevra siempre me gustó, pero… yo amo a Angelina ¿me escuchas?

—Pues más te vale –contestó y se alejó.

 

Caminaron rápidamente, para su sorpresa en ningún momento se equivocó de ruta, pero esperaba que lograra sacarlos de ese lugar sin llevarlos a una emboscada.

 

Llegaron hasta su habitación o su antigua habitación mejor dicho y los dejó ir primero, avanzaron rápido hasta la camioneta.

 

Todos ocuparon sus lugares, tenían todo listo para cuando Ginevra saliera, pero… habían pasado cuarenta minutos y ella no había aparecido.

 

—Esto no me gusta –informó Bill.

—A mí tampoco –admitió Draco –voy a regresar por ella.

—Ahí viene –soltó Charlie y Bill puso la camioneta en marcha, Ginny saltó y su hermano la sujetó jalándola con fuerza, que terminó sobre ellos.

 

La camioneta comenzó una carrera rápida, para evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación, atravesaron el perímetro y la luz roja no parpadeo, así que Draco se acercó a ella y la besó vehementemente.

 

—Eres la mejor –sonrió.

—Lo sé –sonrió y le mostró dos explosivos del tamaño de un maldito botón.

—No entiendo –contestó Percy.

—Son explosivos, los conecté en el complejo, tuve que armar un detonador pequeño, lo utilizaremos cuando sea necesario.

— ¿Y esa bolsa? –preguntó George.

—Robé unas cuantas cosas, no puedo juntarme con ustedes y no aprender mañas extrañas –se burló.

—Cabeza de chorlito –se burló Charlie y la abrazó.

—Me alegra tenerte conmigo –lo abrazó –juro que si Blaise no me hubiese dicho que seguías vivo, los hubiese volado a los hijos de perra.

—Pero sigo vivo –sonrió él –y por lo visto… ustedes dos…

—Estamos juntos, sí –contestó Draco –más juntos que nunca.

— ¿Se casaron, esperan un hijo? –frunció el ceño.

—Voy a terminar con esta guerra sólo porque ella aceptó casarse conmigo cuando termine.

—Me alegra saber que se comprometieron –sonrió Charlie.

—Lo sé –sonrió divertida Ginny.

—Se mudaron a dormir juntos –anunció Ron –sí van en serio, si no se casan, por lo menos han follado mucho.

— ¡Ronald! –chilló Ginny.

— ¿Qué? No te hagas la ofendida, que todos sabemos que has estado con él ya bastantes veces.

—Metiche –soltó y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Diablos, extrañaba estar todos juntos –admitió Ronald.

—Todos lo extrañábamos –admitió Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Pero nosotros desapareceremos en cuanto lleguemos –soltó Draco y la besó.

 

oOo

 

La profesora McGonagall caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba furiosa, las tres miradas que le había dedicado eran llenas de ira, no se había atrevido a decirle nada, estaba esperando a que fuera ella la primera en hablar, la conocía muy bien, así que sabía cómo serían las cosas si era él quien hablara, la escuchó gruñir y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo.

 

—No puedo creerlo –habló por primera vez –no puedo creer que fueras así de irresponsable, Draco, te he nombrado líder de toda esta gente y a ti te vale el hecho, vas detrás de las bragas de esa estúpida chica.

—Profesora…

— ¡No! –Contestó enfadada –no me intentes decir que la amas, sé que lo haces, de otra forma no serías tan idiota para cometer estupidez tras estupidez.

—Si no hubiésemos ido, sus hermanos…

— ¿Y qué si las cosas no hubiesen sido así? ¿Qué hubieses hecho si los soldados los hubiesen emboscado?

—Eso no iba a pasar, Ginny conoce muy bien el complejo, yo conozco gran parte de él no hubiese dejado que nos…

—Que nos –lo interrumpió la profesora –que nos ¿te estás escuchando? Por proteger a esa fácil y a sus hermanos, hubieses arriesgado todo lo que hemos avanzado en esta guerra.

— ¿Hemos avanzado? –Se burló Draco –no hemos avanzado nada, profesora, seamos realistas, seguimos en el mismo punto que estábamos hace años, no hemos avanzado nada, si pensaba que la dichosa alianza con el Canciller nos iba a nombrar dueños y señores del país, se equivocó de negociante.

—Claro que sé que me equivoqué de negociante ¿sabes por qué? Porque Ginevra es quién está detrás de todo esto, Draco, es ella quien mueve los hilos, no te sorprenda que al final, cuando acabe con nosotros lentamente, ella vuelva con sus hermanos a La Orden, es ella, la que está moviendo las piezas a su conveniencia, te embaucó en un plan que no llevó a nada ¿Por qué no se hizo nada al final? ¿No te lo has preguntado? –Se burló –si quería llevar a la Militancia y a la Sedición a la guerra para derrocar a La Orden, ¿por qué cuando estas resistencias aceptaron ir, ella volvió a La Orden a ser la mano derecha de Severus Snape? –lo observó atenta.

—Porque fui yo quien la traicionó primero, por esa razón.

—Era un buen plan ¿no lo pensaste? Un poco de tortura por parte de mi hermano, manipulación, todo lo que hay en ella es eso, manipulación, es una perra de La Orden, Draco, sé lo que pueden llegar a hacerle a la gente, les lavan el cerebro, ella no dejará de serle leal a esa organización por mucho que diga amarte, eres un idiota, Pansy te hizo eso y ahora dejas a Ginevra hacer lo mismo.

—Ginevra no es una manipuladora, ella realmente me ama, y no, con Pansy aprendí muchas cosas, una de ellas fue esa, que el amor no te ciegue, si Ginevra fuera una manipuladora y sólo buscara el provecho, lo sabría, y si tanta es su desconfianza haga algo, quíteme de ser el líder, siga usted en el puesto, y no me cuente nada, así comprobará que ella está a mi lado porque me ama a mí, y me ama desde mucho antes…

— ¿De ser mi consentido? –Preguntó –leí el archivo que tienen de ti ¿sabías que eso está marcado como nota sobre saliente? Que te he mantenido cerca de mí como a un hijo, ella sabía eso desde que te vio en La Orden, no por nada te eligió a ti y no a Nott cuando regresó a ese complejo.

—El amor te ciega, cariño, no dejes que esa mujer haga de ti lo que quiera.

—No dejaré que lo haga –la tranquilizó.

 

Avanzó rápido hasta la fogata, todos ya estaban ahí, incluida Ginny, que estaba recargada en su hermano Charlie, que la abrazaba mientras ella se estaba quedando dormida, y la comprendía, no habían dormido mucho, al menos él no había dormido mucho, ya que había pasado la noche buscando a Bill y Ronald, había vuelto, hecho el amor con su pelirroja, informado de los sucesos, ido a vengarse y en el trayecto encontrado a sus cuñados perdidos presuntamente muertos, habían vuelto cuando el desayuno estaba siendo repartido, habían comido algo, habían ido hasta la tienda de campaña y había vuelto a hacer el amor con ella, hasta la hora de la comida, después de comer, había ido con la profesora, que le había mandado buscar, y ahora, en la hora de la cena, su dulce novia estaba agotada sobre su hermano.

 

—Tienes mala cara –soltó Neville.

—Bueno, Ginevra no opina igual –se defendió sentándose junto a su novia y saludando a Charlie.

—Está dormida como para opinar –se burló Neville.

—Tiene una cara atractiva y sensual –murmuró Ginny y se alejó de su hermano –respeta al señorito –se burló ella.

—Creo que ese cansancio es porque me has quitado lo _señorito_ –sonrió y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Controla esos comentarios, Malfoy –soltó en forma de orden, como solía hacerlo cuando se conocieron.

—Me encanta que me des ordenes –la acercó a él y la besó.

—Oh por los cielos, cuanta miel –se burlaron todos.

—Amargados, les puedo dar un poco de miel –sugirió Ginny.

—Tu novio me asesinaría si acepto tu propuesta –elevó una ceja en insinuación Nott.

—Sí, lo haré, no voy a arrepentirme –soltó bromeando Draco.

—Ya ves –soltaron una risotada.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco, o terminarás diciendo intimidades, cariño –sugirió Ginny.

— ¿No vas a dejarme cenar? ¿O es acaso que planeas darme algo en la tienda de campaña? –Ginny lo observó, la mirada de Draco estaba oscura –si es así, me iré ahora mismo sin chistar –Ginny le sonrió y acto seguido, le dio un fuerte coscorrón –auch.

—Bien merecido lo tienes –soltó ella.

—A decir verdad, no me molesta que me pegues ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

—Iré a dormir –les informó –quédate a cenar –le dijo a Draco y se alejó.

—Estás tentando mucho al destino, rubio –soltó Percy.

—Lo sé, pelirrojo, a ella le encantan mis bromas, lo sé.

—No lo saques de su error, Percy, tal vez él sepa más que nosotros en esos aspectos.

—Pero se alteró la última vez que alguien nos habló de su vida sexual, y sus bromas, lo terminó por esa razón ¿no?

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Draco.

— ¿Pensaste que no había salido con nadie más? –Se burló Bill –eres un pobre tonto.

 

Prefirió ignorar los comentarios de los Weasley, había prometido que confiaría en ella, y si no había hablado con él de una relación en esos dos años, es porque no era verdad o no había significado mucho, se removió incómodo, Ginevra no era la clase de chicas que se iban a la cama con cualquiera sólo porque sí, pero… había estado dispuesta a acostarse con Blaise, y ella misma le había dicho que no era como la chica de la que se había enamorado, así que, posiblemente.

 

—Nos veremos después –se alejó apresurado.

—Eres un imbécil –se quejó Charlie –ahora tendrán problemas por tu culpa.

—Pensé que confiaría más en ella –se burló.

—Pues ella debió decir algo antes de que tú bromearas con eso, para que no se sintiera cómodo.

—Eso ya no es mi problema –sonrió Bill.

 

Se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a desnudarse, Ginevra ya estaba recostada, aunque sobre las cobijas.

 

—Ginny ¿dormirás sobre las cobijas? –le preguntó.

—No, pensé que tardarías más.

—Bueno, digamos que Bill y Percy hicieron una insinuación a que en Londres… habías tenido una relación, sino estable con alguien, si sexual.

—Claro y ahora vienes a reclamarme ello.

—No, sólo… quería saberlo por ti.

—No, Draco, no he estado ni salido con nadie, ni en estos dos años ni antes que tú… sexualmente –aclaró –salía con Barty antes que contigo, y besé a Blaise, pero… nada ha sido sexual, sólo contigo.

—Sólo quería saberlo –la besó.

—Te amo, y te dije que iba a ser honesta, si hubiese tenido sexo con alguien más que tú, te lo hubiese dicho, Draco, pero no.

—Bien –sonrió de nuevo –deberíamos dormir.

 

oOo

 

Ginny observó sobre su hombro a la profesora McGonagall, tenía rato observándola y por alguna razón la hacía sentir incómoda, pero intentó no prestarle mucha atención, se dedicó a explicarle a Kristin y a otros niños como funcionaban las cosas dentro de La Orden, ya que se lo habían pedido.

 

—Wow –dijo un niño de cabellos castaños.

—Así que realmente eras muy importante ahí –dijo otro de ojos chocolate.

—Un poco –sonrió.

—Un mucho –interrumpió Kristin sonriendo.

— ¿Y dejaste todo eso por Draco? –Preguntó el niño de cabellos castaños –que tonta.

—Oye, oye, oye, más respeto para mi novia –lo reprendió Draco y la abrazó.

— ¿Qué? Pero dejar todos esos beneficios, por ti –lo observó.

—Pensé que éramos amigos, Christopher –frunció el ceño Draco fingiendo indignación.

—Vamos, ella es bonita, era importante y… ¿se quedó contigo? –Negó el niño –tiene que tener serios problemas en la mente ¿sabes?

—Soy todo lo que una mujer puede pedir –le comentó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Las mujeres tienen problemas en la cabeza, en ese caso, Draco.

—Oye, cuando conozcas a una chica y crezcas…

—Todos nos vamos a morir en la guerra –contestó él poniéndose de pie –así que dudo que voy a crecer y enamorarme de una mujer.

—Nadie va a morir –soltó Draco.

—Es lo que todos dicen, que vamos a morir, que no hay oportunidad de que ganemos.

—Bueno, pues tú diles que ganaremos y cuando la guerra termine, les patearás el trasero.

—Bueno –contestó el niño –si morimos antes, nadie me culpará de nada.

—Vayan a hacer sus deberes –pidió Draco.

—Lucen bien juntos –sonrió Kristin –cuidaré de sus hijos –les recordó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

—Creo que se decepcionará cuando sepa que no tendremos  –sonrió Draco.

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros –si la guerra termina ¿por qué no? –lo besó.

—Me agrada eso –rodeo su cintura –pero me agrada más el proceso de tenerlos, me agrada hacerlos –gruñó.

—Eres un pervertido –se burló.

—Lo soy –admitió –tengo media hora antes de volver a mi puesto de vigilancia ¿estás muy ocupada?

—No, de hecho, has corrido a mis alumnos –se acercó más a él.

—Discutamos tus conocimientos sobre sexualidad, profesora Weasley –se burló.

 

oOo

 

—Te lo agradezco mucho –le dijo Luna –me siento cada día más inservible con esta panza.

—Luces hermosa –sonrió.

—Tiene que parecerte espantosa la idea de lucir así, por eso no quieres hijos ¿no?

—En realidad, no quiero hijos por la situación actual, no sé qué tan… dispuesta estoy de traer a alguien a sufrir.

—Lo comprendo, pero ¿te imaginas si todos hubiesen pensado como tú? Todo el mundo estaría despoblado.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió –todos traen al mundo sus esperanzas, y creo que piensan que tal vez sus hijos puedan hacer la diferencia entre la oscuridad absoluta y la luz.

—Así es, tal vez tu hijo con Draco pueda hacer la diferencia o mi hijo, no lo sé.

— ¿Y si es lo contrario, Luna? ¿Qué tal si mi hijo termina siendo un Dolohov? Es por eso que no quiero hijos.

—Siempre se tiene que arriesgar –sonrió Luna –creo que mi hijo crecerá en tiempos de paz, pero si no, creo que será una gran persona, como su padre, como yo o como tú, y sin importar sus ideales, luchará por defenderlos.

—Cierto –sonrió.

 

Luna tenía razón, pero como estaban las cosas y por los informes que recibían todos los días, sobre a las fuerzas armadas siendo violentas con las personas en las ciudades más pobladas le hacían perder la fe en la humanidad, no quería admitirlo, pero así como iban las cosas, la guerra jamás terminaría, y no sabía que era esa sensación en el pecho, saber que nació, creció, vivió y murió en una guerra, o el hecho de que al no terminarla, jamás podría disfrutar de Draco como en una época pacífica hubiese podido disfrutar.

 

—Las cosas son tan complicadas –le dijo a Luna –porque ¿Quién nos dice que nuestras intenciones son mejores que las de Dolohov? ¿Quién dice que somos los buenos y no los malos?

—Buscar el beneficio propio en lugar del bien común, no te hace bueno –sonrió.


	25. La Caída.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con su nuevo poder, y siendo casi imparable, Dolohov lleva a sus hombres a puestos importantes dentro del ejército Negro, logrando así, el poder y la caída de La Orden.

Remus observó atento a Minerva, que no había quitado la vista de Ginevra desde hacía una semana, no la culpaba, ella quería a Draco como un hijo, y era normal que después de lo que había ocurrido con Pansy, ahora estuviese recelosa con cada mujer que se acercara a él, además, Ginevra era una ex política de La Orden, no lo había ocultado desde que la acusaron de eso, y temía por Draco, no sólo Minerva, sino que el mismo Remus le preocupaba un poco el que Ginevra y sus hermanos fueran unos traicioneros, después de todo, ellos habían sido de otras Resistencias, se habían unido a su hermana para proteger al Gran Canciller, pero ellos creían que jamás los traicionarían, así que por ese lado, tenían un enemigo en común, El Gran Canciller.

 

—Siempre has tenido la guardia arriba con ella ¿por qué? –preguntó Remus.

—Es demasiado buena para ser real –suspiró y quitó la vista de la pelirroja.

—Estás celosa ¿cierto? Sabes que Draco la ama, y tienes miedo a perder a tu hijo.

—De cierta forma también es eso, sé que ella lo hace feliz, pero Pansy también lo hacía feliz, y terminó siendo una traidora.

—Ginevra no nos ha ocultado nada desde que se le acusó de traición la primera vez que vino, ha instruido a todos los miembros de la Resistencia que hacer en caso de un ataque, les ha dicho como tener cuidado –sonrió –creo que es una buena aliada, nuestra gente está tomando todas las medidas de seguridad que ella ha implementado, ha buscado un lugar seguro para las mujeres y los niños desprotegidos en caso de ataque ¿Qué es lo que no termina de convencerte?

—Arthur y Molly Weasley –contestó.

—Los mataron, Minerva, no es culpa de ella.

—Eso lo sé, pero ella no despierta en mí la misma confianza que su madre y padre despertaban en mí, y no puedes culparme por ello, Remus.

—Tienes razón, pero yo confío en ella, deberías bajar la guardia, no hará nada en nuestra contra.

—De todas formas, no está de más, te prometo que me disculparé con ella cuando me convenza de que esa falta de confianza es más bien cosa mía que de ella.

—Bien, pero no pongas a Draco entre la espada y la pared, Minerva, tal vez no te agrade la respuesta.

—No le haría elegir entre ella y yo ¿sabes la razón?

—Porque no te elegiría a ti, sobre ella –comentó Remus y Mi era asintió un poco dolida.

—Molly Weasley siempre lo decía, no hagas elegir a alguien cuando no estés plenamente seguro de que tú serás la elección.

—Y tiene razón –admitió Remus.

 

oOo

 

Draco se detuvo al escuchar a Ginevra un poco agitada, avanzó un poco hasta que la vio, Theo la sujetaba de las caderas, mientras la pelirroja le daba indicaciones.

 

—Un poco más a la derecha –le pidió agitada –no, no tanto, ahí, ahí, justo ahí –suplico y acto seguido, Theo la levantó un poco más, para que Ginny se colocará en sus hombros.

—Cualquier persona que te escuchara iría con el chisme a Draco –protestó Nott.

—Lo siento, no soy tan atlética cómo crees que soy, posiblemente Pansy me ganara en esto.

—Ciertamente ella no necesitaría mi ayuda, pero sabes que me agrada ayudarte ¿cierto?

—Siempre eres tan amable conmigo, Theo –agradeció.

—Jamás hubiese ayudado a Pansy a hacer algo así, una, porque a pesar de ser la novia de Draco, que es como mi hermano, nunca hubo la suficiente confianza para algo así, dos, Draco protegía a esa mujer como si fuese el santo grial.

—La amaba más de lo que ahora admite –contestó Ginny un poco seria.

—Él te ama –le aseguró Theo –y creo que más de lo que amó a Pansy, si me permites opinar.

—Aunque no lo hiciera, ya has opinado, Theo –comentó Ginny y soltó una risa divertida y fresca.

—Cierto, pero era sólo un formalismo –sonrío.

— ¿Qué hacen? –interrumpió la charla, no le gustaba que Ginny hablara de Pansy, mejor dicho, su pasada relación con Pansy había quedado en el pasado, y no quería que ella se atormentara con lo muy fuerte que había sido esa relación, habían sido bastante pasionales desde adolescentes, y no quería que ella tuviese esa clase de fantasmas en la mente.

—Colocando algunas cosas –le sonrió Ginny desde los hombros de Theo.

—Soy más alto que él, puedo...

—Está bien –soltó ella despreocupada –es la última por colocar ¿cierto, Theo?

—Cierto, Ginny –admitió Nott.

—Bien, los esperaré en la fogata para comer.

—Suena bien –fue lo único que le contestaron y Ginny siguió en su trabajo.

 

Luna estaba sentada frotándose el estómago hinchado de casi nueve meses, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, ahora entendía porque Neville rehuía de su esposa, casi nadie la soportaba, se había vuelto un poco histérica en sus últimos días de embarazada.

 

—Ni te atrevas a huir, mal hermano –le advirtió la rubia.

—Bien, bien –se sentó junto a ella y puso su mano en el abultado estómago y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Eso se siente tan bien –sonrío ella –serás su favorito, siempre se calma, creo que sabes cómo consentirlo, los niños siempre te han seguido y querido, mi hijo no será la excepción a la regla, al parecer.

—Saben lo que es bueno ¿cierto, bebé? –junto sus dedos y volvió a separarlos provocando que el estómago de Luna se moviera y unas pequeñas deformidades redondas se hicieran más visibles.

—Espera, espera, lo volverás loco –chilló Luna y le dio un manotazo.

—Ya, ya, bebé, o tu madre me cortará la mano y no podré jugar contigo cuando nazcas, tú decides.

—Serás un maravilloso padre –aseguró la chica.

—Sí, yo lo dudo, Ginevra no quiere hijos –suspiró.

—Sí, me comentó algo, pero creo que aún es un poco joven para quererlos, y tú muy viejo para desearlos con desesperación.

—Quiero hijos con ella ¿quién no querría hijos con ella?

—Creo que es un problema más bien emocional, ha perdido a sus padres dos veces, Draco, y... Tú sabes lo que es crecer rodeado de personas que te quieren, creo que Ginny se siente incapaz de amar a ese nivel, porque créeme, te amo a ti, a Nott y amo a Neville, pero ni siquiera todo ese amor junto llega a ser un mínimo de lo que siento por mi hijo no nato –sonrío –se necesita mucha seguridad, y mucha estabilidad emocional para ello, las personas opinan, que se aprende sobre la marcha, pero se necesita cierta preparación, y ella no la tiene, es cuestión de tiempo, deja ese tema por zanjado, demuéstrale que le amas, quiérela, demuéstrale que su familia eres tú, independientemente de sus hermanos, que tú –lo golpeo en el pecho –puedes ser ese hogar que ella necesita. Ya te ama, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, la guerra no durará toda la vida, quiero pensar.

—Intentaré terminar esta guerra, por ella, por nosotros, por éste bebé –sonrío.

—Aún le falta por aprender que la vida no sólo es sólo destrucción y guerra.

—Lo sé.

 

Theo y Ginny se unieron a ellos quince minutos después de que Draco los encontrara, venían riendo, pero prefirió no intervenir.

 

— ¿Cómo va el bebé? –Inquirió Nott.

—A días de ser liberado –admitió ella –creo que ahora sí, comenzaré la cuenta regresiva ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí –sonrío Theo –que tendrás que esperar para poder acostarte con Longbottom de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero creo que me olvidaré de él y el sexo en cuanto tenga a mi hijo en brazos.

—Quiero que nazca, quiero ganarle la apuesta a cierta chica –murmuró Theo, Draco notó la mirada que le dedicó su amigo a su novia y Ginny sonrío.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? –sus hombros se tensaron cuando Ginny lo sujetó y le besó el cuello.

—Agotado –se quejó –tengo hambre –jaló su brazo y se levantó –iré a ver que retrasa a Parvati.

—Intenta robar una porción extra para tu sobrino –pidió Luna.

—Lo que desees –se burló y se alejó.

 

Se encontró a Remus en el camino, iba hacia la fogata pero se interpuso en el camino del rubio.

 

—Estás por explotar ¿qué te ocurre?

— ¿Qué me ocurre? Que mi mejor amigo está coqueteando con mi novia, le está hablando bonito, siendo atento, dedicándole miraditas... Maldita sea con él... Sé que de cierta forma lo traicioné primero, pero yo vi primero a Ginevra, ella me eligió a mí, pero no, él está intentando robarla de mi lado.

—Él no robaría nada, él puede luchar, pero si Ginevra decide dejarte por Nott, no te ama o amó lo suficiente ¿no lo crees?

—Cierto –admitió.

 

Le pidió a Parvati que le diera su porción a Luna, fue hasta la tienda de Ginevra y se sentó sobre las cobijas, estaba tentado a tomar sus cosas y volver a donde dormía con Pansy, eso sería un golpe bajo, y sabría que tanto le importaba a Ginevra, levantó la vista cuando ella entró, estaba seria.

 

—Tenemos que hablar –dijo en un tono serio.

—Que bien, yo también tengo algo que decirte, voy a tomar mis cosas y me regresaré a mi tienda –soltó sin esperar, haciéndola retroceder con un gesto dolido.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón? –su voz fue suave.

—Creo que tengo que darte la oportunidad de que salgas con otros hombres, Theo, por ejemplo, no lo sé, que te acuestes con alguien más.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Sí –mintió, pero en realidad quería adelantarse a ella y dejarle primero, romperse él solo el corazón.

—No voy a obligarte a quedarte a mi lado –se colocó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja –Ya que has dicho lo que tenías que decir, te diré porque te buscaba.

—Adelante –se cruzó de brazos.

—Le pedí a Theo que me dijera los puntos estratégicos del campamento, coloque un sensor de movimiento pesado, detecta metal denso, como el de armas avanzadas, como las que los soldados de la Orden traen consigo, y tengo un radio que robe del complejo –suspiró –Dolohov ha nombrado a Quirrell su mano derecha, se ha vuelto el jefe del Departamento de Defensa, ahora, es el tercer hombre más poderoso del país, le ha dado la libertad de usar al ejército negro como le plazca, también ha colocado en puestos importantes a otros de sus hombres, los ha repartido de forma estratégica en todo el país –observó la mirada extraviada de Draco ante la información, como si estuviese confundido por algo –te he venido a buscar en cuanto se ha informado de forma oficial por Rita Skeeter, la vocera oficial del Gran Canciller, eres nuestro líder, tienes que saberlo, para que comiences a movilizarte –dio un paso atrás, pero cómo Draco no dijo ni hizo nada por detenerla, salió de la tienda de campaña.

 

Fue hasta la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, que le observó seria y confundida después de la información que había compartido con ella.

 

— ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? –soltó.

—Porque no la he detenido cuando salió de la tienda y porque no se lo he pedido.

— ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? –lo observó seria.

—Quiero saber su opinión, quiero enviarla junto con Nott, lejos, no importa dónde.

— ¿Quieres saber mi opinión? ¿Después de la escena cuando te dije que opino de ella?

—Son cosas diferentes ahora –soltó enfadado.

— ¿De quién quieres el consejo, mío o de la ex líder?

—Suyo –admitió sin mirarla, aun con la vista perdida en algún punto.

—Bueno, lo que Minerva te diría es que dejes de ser un maldito crío y vayas por ella y aclaren este maldito juego enfermizo, si van a estar juntos pase lo que pase, a las primeras de cambio caerán ante sus propias inseguridades y actuarán como creen que le conviene al otro.

—No actuó así...

—Por supuesto que sí –gruñó enfadada –has pedido mi consejo, y es ese, estas alejándote porque crees que ella necesita más experiencia en el ramo emocional, pero la cuestión aquí, es que ella jamás lo ha solicitado, tú consideras creer que su amistad con Theo está yendo por el lado emocional-amoroso, pero no es así, al menos de Theo, él jamás te traicionaría, por mucho que le guste tu chica, y ella te ama, al menos eso es lo que todo mundo dice, y uno puede estar equivocado, Draco, pero cuando más de cien personas afirman lo mismo, es porque algo de razón se lleva en esa afirmación.

— ¿Y cuál sería el consejo de la ex líder? –la observó.

—Mátala, y envía su cadáver a La Orden, con un moño verde, de regalo para Snape, como advertencia, de que eso mismo le ocurrirá a él, por traicionarnos.

—Gracias –se puso de pie con el semblante impasible y salió.

—Debes odiarla mucho –se burló Remus sentándose en la silla vacía que había dejado Draco.

—No confío en ella, pero hasta el momento no me ha dado motivos para desconfiar así de ella, y le ha informado de la situación de Quirrell a pesar de que ha terminado con ella, quiero a Draco feliz, y si esa chica es su felicidad, no me interpondré en eso, Remus, jamás lo haría, además, decirle a Draco que acabe con ella –se burló –no tiene los pantalones para ello, es capaz de matar a cientos de soldados, pero no de matarle a ella, siempre le faltaran pantalones para matarla, así ella le dé un millón de motivos para hacerlo.

—Tienes razón.

 

oOo

 

Se unió a Luna y los demás en la fogata, Ginevra estaba alejada, Ronald la abrazaba mientras hablaba con sus hermanos gemelos, ella estaba ausente, a pesar de que le hablaban, ella asentía o negaba, pero no decía nada, esa actitud parecía normal para sus hermanos, pero no para él.

 

—Volvieron a pelear ¿cierto? Por eso no está aquí, besuqueándose contigo –soltó Neville.

—Terminamos, en realidad la dejé, creo que Theodore necesita una oportunidad para conquistarle ¿no es así, Theo? –frunció el ceño.

—Así estuvieses bajo cincuenta metros bajo tierra ella no pondría los ojos sobre mí –soltó Nott enfadado –pero aclárame algo, Malfoy ¿qué tanto la amas? Porque me juraste que has llegado a amarla más intensamente de lo que amaste a Pansy, y a esa perra, jamás la pusiste en tantas telas de juicio como a la pobre Ginevra.

— ¿Sabes porque? Porque a Pansy jamás la rondaste así como a Ginevra, y estoy aterrado de que la arranquen de mi lado, sin importar la forma o las circunstancias, y prefiero romperme el corazón yo sólo, antes de que ella lo haga.

—Ella no jugaría de esa forma contigo, porque...

 

Theo se interrumpió a si mismo cuando Ginevra se puso de pie de un salto, sacó algo de su chamarra y observó en dirección a ellos, su sólo mirada bastó para Draco, para seguirla cuando se echó a correr como loca.

 

Theo y Neville fueron detrás de ellos, no entendieron nada de esa mirada extraña, pero al parecer Draco sí, los alcanzaron cuando Ginny resbaló con la tierra y Draco se acercó para tenderle una mano y ayudarla a incorporarse, pero ella ignoró el ofrecimiento y gateó un poco.

 

Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, vieron un bulto junto a la pelirroja, cuando la jaló, el cabello rubio y el rostro sucio por la tierra los dejó sorprendidos.

 

—Es un médico –murmuró Ginny.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó Draco –No trae identificaciones.

— ¿Hemos llegado de nuevo a ese punto? –Interrogó dolida –es mejor que me eches si has dejado de confiar en mí.

—Fue una simple pregunta, no trae identificación como para que...

—Trae una gabardina negra –soltó furiosa y su mirada fue igual –pertenece a un soldado del ejército negro, esta echo jirones su uniforme verde –la pelirroja apretó la quijada –esos bastardos debieron atacarla, golpearla, por diversión.

—Es Katie –soltó Neville de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Ginny.

—La conocí cuando aún estaba en Londres, ella hizo los exámenes antes de enviarme aquí, no puedo estar equivocado, es Katie Bell.

—Es mejor que la llevemos a que la atienden –sugirió Ginny –a menos que nuestro líder diga lo contrario y la deje aquí, para que la encuentren, y la maten.

 

Theo sujetó a la chica inconsciente en brazos y se alejó, Neville le siguió, no esperaron a que Draco accediera o no, simplemente la llevaron para que la auxiliaran.

 

—Voy a recordarte una cosa –susurró él y se acercó a ella –ahora soy yo tu superior, no me hables así de nuevo.

—Lo siento –soltó –no volverá a ocurrir, _señor Malfoy_ –se alejó.

 

Jamás un tono duro al decir su apellido le había dolido tanto como hasta ese momento, había olvidado que Ginevra jamás había sido insubordinada en su vida, como él, si ella hubiese hecho un comentario así, le hubiese contestado de forma burlona y le habría besado, pero ella no, ella lo había tomado a mal.

 

Luna le indicó que estaban con la chica y él caminó, la pelirroja estaba inclinada, mientras le decía a la chica que se encargaba de cuidar a los enfermos que hacer, Draco entró sin decir nada.

 

—No –Ginny se giró y lo detuvo, Draco observó enfadado la mano de Ginevra –tendrá que esperar para estar aquí –soltó.

— ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? –la observó.

—Lo único que le falta es que decidas quedarte aquí, mientras la atendemos.

—Sal de aquí, por favor –la chica salió así que Draco pudo dedicarse a ella.

— ¿Quieres atenderla tú? Porque no entiendo que haces aquí, Draco.

—Pensé que no volverías a hablarme así.

—Bien, lo siento, señor Malfoy...

—Atiéndela, volveré en un rato –la observó y salió.

 

Neville y Theo lo observaron completamente desconcertados, pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada, Ginny se encargó de revisar con ayuda de Demelza a la chica, cuando terminaron, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

 

—No tiene lesiones importantes –dijo Demelza –pero sí, fue violada.

—Lo sospeche, el ejército tiene inmunidad, pueden hacer lo que quieran con quien quiera y nadie les dirá nada.

—Malditos –soltó Demelza.

—Lo sé, lo bueno es que la encontramos, si no hubiese puesto esos sensores, la hubiesen encontrado y matado.

—Ella no va a quedarse –soltó Draco asustando a Demelza –así que no lo digas.

— ¿Cómo que no va a quedarse? –lo observó incrédula.

—Es de La Orden, no quiero a nadie de la Orden aquí.

—Bueno, tienes a Neville y...

—Neville es el esposo de mi hermana, así que ahora es de los nuestros, sólo quiero a gente leal, personas que tengan una razón para sernos leales, Neville tiene más de una razón para sernos leal.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Retrocedió.

—A eso mismo, no quiero a nadie de La Orden aquí, y si va a quedarse voy a juntar al consejo y decidir qué haremos con ella, pero no...

—Al menos esta noche, la medicina la tendrá sedada hasta mañana.

—Mantendré a alguien vigilándola –observó a Demelza –no va a quedarse aquí.

 

Salió, dejó a Ginny y a Demelza solas, ni siquiera Neville y Theo seguían afuera.

 

—Está de muy malas ¿no lo crees?

—Sí ¿podrías pedirle a Luna un poco de ropa para la chica?

—Claro, claro –salió corriendo.

 

Después de un rato, de que Demelza le dejara la ropa llegaron un par de hombres, los había visto, pero no había hablado con ellos.

 

—Draco nos envió para cuidarle y estar alerta, esté tranquila, Srta. Weasley.

—Me quedaré yo, la vigilaré toda la noche, no se ofendan, pero ha sido atacada por hombres, si los ve, posiblemente se sienta atacada de nuevo y se ponga violenta.

—Pero...

—Asumiré cualquier responsabilidad –les sonrío y después de unos minutos de duda, accedieron a dejarle sola con la chica.

 

Se cobijó lo más que pudo con su propia chamarra y se abrazó a sí misma, pasada la madrugada, cuando nadie se acercó, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, a rodar por sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sollozar ¿qué demonios había pasado para que de la nada Draco comenzará a actuar de esa forma con ella? Había sido él quien había insistido en que estuvieran juntos, ella le había pedido que no la dejara, que mientras la guerra no terminara, no se alejara de ella, se limpió las lágrimas, pero eran sustituidas por más, tenía un fuerte dolor oprimiendo su pecho, mientras recordaba las palabras de Draco, no quería a nadie de La Orden ahí, y... Aunque ella no lo deseara, había pertenecido a la Orden, no quería a nadie ahí que no estuviera ligado a la Resistencia, Neville estaba ligado a Luna y su hijo, pero ella, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Draco ya le había dejado claro que la quería lejos, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, después de todo, no creía que estuvieran en riesgo, o que esa chica les fuera a atacar.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra ya había hecho que Katie se vistiera y desayunara un poco, Demelza se había ido a la fogata a desayunar, estaba sentada en el catre revisando la herida del brazo de la chica, cuando Draco entró furioso al lugar, Ginevra se levantó apresurada.

 

—Hiciste que mis hombres se fueran de aquí –su respiración agitada era a causa de la ira –di una maldita orden y tú la desacatas como si fueras...

— ¿Cómo si fuera qué? –Soltó Ginny enfadada –ya sé que no tengo autorización para nada, que sólo fui tu zorra temporal –la mirada de Draco seguía furiosa –Katie no va a atacarlos y seguiré tu orden, no va a quedarse aquí, sólo estaba revisando su herida, nos iremos en una hora.

— ¿Se van? –Observó a la rubia asustada y después a Ginevra.

—Sí, mis hermanos y yo nos iremos con Katie en una hora, sólo te pido una hora, recogeré mis cosas, mis hermanos las suyas y dejare que Katie reúna un poco de fuerzas.

—No la quiero a ella en este lugar –soltó.

—Eso ya lo dejaste claro, de la misma manera en la que me dijiste que no quieres a nadie de La Orden aquí, bien, fui de la Orden, justo como Katie, y ni mis hermanos ni yo, tenemos nada que según tú, nos haga leales, ya hable con Remus y la profesora McGonagall, dieron su aprobación, los ocho podemos irnos sin problemas.

— ¿Hicieron eso a mis espaldas? –Gruñó –tengo que...

—No, no tienes que recordarme que eres el líder, pero fuiste tú quien dijo que reuniría al consejo, sólo te ahorre el trabajo, perdón si le molesta, Sr. Malfoy.

—Ella no puede quedarse, pero tampoco voy a dejar que te marches ¿lo escuchas?

—Me dijiste que no me quieres cerca, lo entendí, no soy una idiota, no tengo nada que me ate a este lugar, así que...

— ¡Tú eres esto! –Soltó furioso –tú no tienes nada que te aferre a este maldito lugar, pero me tienes a mí atado a ti ¿no lo entiendes? –avanzó hasta ella furioso, Katie se puso de pie asustada.

—Por favor –suplicó la rubia –no vayas a hacernos daño –Draco desvió la vista hasta ella, su respiración comenzó a controlarse poco a poco.

—Tranquila –murmuró Ginny –él jamás golpearía a una mujer, al menos no físicamente, le diré a Neville que venga, creo que lo conoces, pero por favor, cuéntale lo que me dijiste a mí, a ellos les servirá, a nosotros no.

— ¿Cómo que a ustedes no? –Draco ignoró a Katie para enfocarse en Ginny.

—Vamos a dejarlos en esto, Remus lo puso de condición, sino somos de la Resistencia, no podemos ser nada más, ni regresar a La Orden y...

—La Orden no existe –soltó Katie haciendo que los dos la observarán consternados –La Guardia Negra ha tomado todo en sus manos, ellos están… divirtiéndose un poco.

—Iré por el radio, no te muevas de aquí, Katie –le dijo Ginevra.

—Iré contigo –soltó Draco.

—Usted es el líder –fue toda su respuesta y salió seguida de Draco.

 

Llegó hasta su tienda y buscó el radio, estaba escondido debajo de una pila de ropa de Draco, el corazón de Ginny se agito, él aún no se había llevado sus cosas de ahí, pero no prestó más atención de la cuenta, posiblemente las movería pronto.

 

—Así que decides irte por una tipa que ni conoces –habló por fin, pero seguía enfadado.

—Estás actuando como un maldito demente ¿lo notas? La chica fue violada, Draco, escapó por fortuna ¿te gustaría que le hicieran algo así a Luna? –Bajó la mirada y volvió a levantarla para observarlo –o a mí.

 

Salió de la tienda cuando no le contestó, avanzó hasta donde estaba Katie Bell esperándolos, pero Draco tardó un poco más en regresar.

 

_La vida se ha vuelto más complicada con el paso del tiempo y el ataque brutal de la Resistencia para nosotros, he llegado al límite, necesitamos hombres dispuestos a dar la vida por nuestro futuro, y ese hombre es Antonin Dolohov y sus hombres, la vida de La Orden agoniza, y le necesitamos ahora más que nunca –dijo la voz firme de Snape –de ahora en adelante, hasta que la situación actual de La Orden esté estable, Dolohov, será nuestros ojos y nuestros oídos._


	26. El Nacimiento de una Guerra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Dolohov en el poder, una nueva ola de violencia y desgracia azota no sólo las calles de Londres, sino de varios puntos importantes del país, logrando así, que el inicio de una guerra, dentro de una guerra, nazca.

Draco observó la reacción de Ginevra y de Katie, ambas eran incrédulas por las palabras de Snape, pero la de Ginny denotaba un poco de frustración, dolor y traición, se sentía traicionada por el hombre al que veía como un padre.

 

_He decidido venir ante ustedes y hacer yo mismo el comunicado, las personas como nosotros, la gente buena, trabajadora y sobre todo, que busca la paz, ha estado actuando conforme a nuestros códigos de moral, pero mientras nosotros pensamos en derramar la menor sangre que se pueda para terminar el conflicto, ellos avanzan masacrando al pueblo inocente, ellos, que se dicen llamar la Resistencia, que escupen a nosotros llamándonos asesinos, traidores y que sólo buscamos nuestra conveniencia, han masacrado a cientos de inocentes ¿Cómo llamarse la solución del pueblo cuando sólo sirven para aterrorizar a los inocentes? Pido a todo el pueblo de La Orden, a todo hombre o mujer, que quiera unirse, que lo haga, nuestro hogar está agonizando, y no permitiremos que la flama de nuestra independencia, de nuestra libertad se extinga en manos de tiranos escondiéndose bajo el nombre de nuestros salvadores, hemos estado intentando mantenerles a salvo, enviando soldados a las batallas, pero es momento de que cada hombre, mujer, luchen con nosotros para conservar su libertad, ver aquel amanecer que todos hemos buscado, que los padres de nuestros padres antes que nosotros buscaban, seamos valientes, abramos los ojos, y descubramos que esos llamados Rebeldes, sólo buscan robar nuestra poca paz._

 

Hubo unos minutos de ovación a las palabras de Snape, y unos aplausos.

 

—Se hizo oficial –murmuró Ginevra –el Gran Canciller lo hizo oficial.

—Esto es una mala noticia en general –admitió Draco.

— ¿Por qué es una mala noticia en general? –se atrevió a cuestionarlo Katie.

— ¿Es que eres tonta? –frunció el ceño el rubio –Severus nos ha llamado el enemigo, esto es una declaración oficial, han mantenido quietas las cosas por dos años, pero no más, me temo que el Gran Canciller ha declarado una guerra, dentro de una guerra ya existente.

—Así que estamos librando dos guerras a la vez –los ojos de Katie se abrieron en sorpresa y el aire le faltó.

—Nos ha tomado más de cien años esta guerra, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto nos tomará esta –negó Ginny –no puedo creer que Severus nos traicionara.

— ¿Traición? ¿Del Gran Canciller? –Ginny asintió ante la pregunta de Katie.

—Él... Él era un rebelde –susurró la chica.

—Increíble, como para creerlo.

—Vayámonos, Katie –observó Ginevra su reloj de pulsera.

—Ginevra –soltó Draco –ni tus hermanos ni tú van a moverse de aquí.

—No voy a dejar que Katie este vagando...

— ¡Es que no escuchaste a Severus! Las cosas a partir de estos momentos se pondrán feas, las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas, no vas a irte, no voy a dejar que te marches y que tu vida corra peligro.

—No es tu decisión.

—Deja de ser una maldita chiquilla malcriada –la sujetó del brazo y se acercó a ella –puedo tolerar cualquier cosa, menos perderte, no de nuevo ¿lo escuchas? ¿Qué quieres que diga o haga para hacerte desistir de esa idea absurda? ¿Que ella pueda quedarse? Bien, la chica puede quedarse.

— ¿Han peleado a este grado sólo por esa decisión? –Katie los observó sorprendida.

—No –murmuró Ginny –ni siquiera hemos peleado, él me dijo que no me quiere cerca de él, pregunté si era realmente lo que quería y dijo que sí, así que no veo porque...

—Apenas nos conocemos, es verdad, pero... Creo que lucen hermosos juntos, así que deberían solucionar ese distanciamiento –Draco la observó con el ceño fruncido –sólo era una sugerencia.

—Ya me cae bien.

—Estaré cerca.

—No –negó Draco –descansa, ella y yo saldremos a charlar un poco.

—Bien.

 

La sujetó del brazo y salió de ahí, llegaron a una parte alejada, se observaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que Draco fue hasta ella y la besó de forma desesperada, con violenta pasión, la pelirroja recibió los besos de la misma forma, rodeo las caderas de él y gimió cuando su espalda chocó violentamente contra el frondoso árbol, se deshicieron rápidamente de la parte baja de sus ropas y Draco se adentró rápidamente en ella, mientras sus labios seguían pegados él la embestía fuertemente, sus manos se introdujeron debajo del dobladillo de la playera de la chica y masajeó los pechos de Ginny, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en los bíceps de Draco.

 

La embistió fuertemente una vez más para adentrarse lo más que podía en ella, terminando en ella por completó, besó el hombro de ella y sonrío cuando vio un poco de astillas en su bonito cabello pelirrojo.

 

—Arreglemos esto ¿de acuerdo? –pidió.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –lo observó.

—Porque no quiero perderte, pero si voy a hacerlo, quiero romperme yo sólo el corazón.

—Eres un maldito imbécil –golpeó el pecho de él –te dije que quiero estar contigo y nadie más ¿por qué demonios ibas a perderme, huh?

—Theo –se encogió de hombros.

—Escucha bien esto, Draco Malfoy, no estoy dispuesta a solucionar nada si esto volverá a pasar, no quiero, no estoy dispuesta a caer en lo mismo todo el tiempo, si vamos a estar juntos, vamos a estar juntos, nada de desconfianzas absurdas, nada de mal interpretaciones, y si hay alguna, vamos a escuchar la explicación, porque si fueses tú, al que te adjudican una cosa, te gustaría que escuchara tu explicación ¿o no?

—Desde luego que sí –la besó –para ser honesto, pensé que solucionaríamos esto cuando encontramos a esa chica.

—Te pusiste como un maldito loco –soltó ella.

—Mandaste a mis hombres a descansar, dejando...

—Katie no era...

—Los malditos hombres no estaban ahí por ella, sino por ti, porque no quería que les atacaran, si los soldados que la atacaron lograban colarse, no quería que estuvieses desprotegida, tonta –jaló suavemente un mechón de su cabello y salió de ella por completó.

— ¿Aceptas mis condiciones? –lo observó.

—Deja de coquetear con Nott, por piedad.

—Idiota –lo golpeo en el brazo provocando una sonrisa en ambos.

—Somos tontos y dramáticos, creo que peleamos mucho.

—Lo haces porque te gusta el sexo de reconciliación –bromeo Ginny.

—Tenemos más sexo que discusiones, pero sí, me gusta hacerte mía, no me importa nada más –la besó.

—Vayamos a informarles a los demás.

—Se sentirán aliviados de que volvimos –sonrío.

—Me refería al comunicado de Snape –negó divertida.

—Oh, sí, claro, también eso.

 

oOo

 

Draco frunció el ceño cuando notó que Theo no estaba, había dado un perfecto resumen de lo que habían escuchado y Theo no estaba.

 

— ¿Dónde demonios está Theo?

—Fue a ver a la chica que encontraron ayer –comunico Bill limpiándose las uñas con el pico de su navaja, sin observar a Draco que frunció el ceño.

—Esa chica va a permanecer aquí, _Mi novia_ me ha dicho que es médico, así que podrá ayudar a Demelza a cuidar de los enfermos, aunque esperemos que no sea necesario –admitió el mismo Draco.

—Así que es parte de nosotros –sonrío Luna.

—Sí, así que espero que le traten como una más.

—No tendríamos porque no hacerlo –soltó Ron, haciendo que Ginny sonriera y lo abrazara, le encantaba saber que ya se consideraba parte de la Resistencia en lugar de parte de La Sedición o del muerto proyecto Río Escarlata –no me trates como un crío –gruñó, pero la abrazó cuando intentó soltarlo.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que comenzar a movernos, a planear los ataques…

—Deberíamos esperar a Nott para eso –propuso Bill –es tu mano derecha, y algunos confiamos más en él que en ti, no te ofendas, pero… Nott tiene la mente más fresca que tú.

—Soy el líder, y Remus tiene más experiencia que Theo y yo juntos.

—Si seguiremos las indicaciones de ese, está bien por mí –aceptó Bill.

—Está más que claro que confías en todos menos en mí ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño Draco.

—No recalques lo obvio, rubio.

—Bien, tenemos que movernos y separarnos, el radio no nos dirá donde será el próximo ataque, dejaremos a los más indefensos aquí, y buscaremos un lugar seguro para todos los que podamos luchar.

—Deberíamos enseñar a luchar a las mujeres –habló Bill interrumpiendo a Draco.

—No vamos a unir a las mujeres a la lucha –dijo tajante Draco.

—Escucha primero, tienen que enseñar a sus mujeres a defenderse, en La Sedición las mujeres son tan capaces y hábiles para matar a una persona tanto como los guerreros –informó –no las llevamos a las batallas, pero sí las dejamos bien protegidas, si alguien las ataca, en lugar de ser chicas inocentes, vulnerables y blancos fáciles, son capaces de luchar y defender su vida de igual a igual, si nos vamos y las atacan… van a morir, y los niños igual.

—Bill tiene razón, Draco, creo que lo mejor es que ellas puedan defenderse por sí mismas, por cualquier cosa, los inicios y los finales de las guerras siempre son las peores partes y lo sabes ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Encontré un lugar seguro para ellas –murmuró Ginny –si lo que quieren es más resguardo, comenzaré ahora, pero concuerdo con mi hermano, lo mejor que pueden hacer es enseñar a esas mujeres a luchar por lo que creen.

—Bien –dijo no muy convencido Draco –organizaremos…

—Me ofrezco como voluntario, Charlie, Ronald y yo las entrenaremos, ustedes pueden ser buenos en la batalla, pero mis dos hermanos y yo, tenemos lo que hace falta para enseñar a unas pobres mujeres a pelear.

—Nada de acoso sexual –señaló Draco, al recordar el acoso que Ron le hacía a su propia hermana cuando les conocieron.

—Nada de eso –aceptó Bill.

—Nada de diversión, querrán decir –murmuró Ron, acercando a Ginny a él.

—Deja esos chistes, o Bill te golpeará –le sugirió Ginny.

—Lo sé, quiero provocarlos –sonrió, haciéndola negar divertida.

 

oOo

 

Nott observó a la chica de cabello rubio sentada frente a él. No había preguntado nada aún de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que la había llevado hasta ellos, pero no quería cometer un error, o dejar que el buen corazón de Ginevra la metiera a ella y a todos en un problema, después de todo, la buena voluntad de Draco con una niña inocente, les había llevado a convivir con un espía de La Orden por muchos años, arruinándoles muchos planes.

 

—No quiero ser descortés –admitió, hablando por primera vez después de un par de minutos en silencio –pero necesito preguntarlo, no quiero…

—Igual que ese chico, piensas que soy un peligro ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Por lo regular, puedo leer bien a las personas, y contrario _a ese chico,_ suelo leerlas correctamente, por lo tanto, puedo saber cuándo alguna nos decepcionará, pero me equivoqué con ella –observó a otro lado.

— ¿A qué ella te refieres? –lo observó atenta.

—A Ginevra.

—Creíste que era mala ¿no es así? Por ser un alto cargo en Londres.

—A decir verdad, no estoy hablando en ese aspecto.

—Ya, es algo así como un triángulo amoroso entre tú, ella y ese chico.

 —Ese chico, se llama Draco, es mi mejor amigo, y no, ella jamás me ha insinuado nada, por el contrario, sólo ha sido amable, y sabía que al final, ella terminaría con Draco –sonrió apenado.

—Pero aun así, sientes algo por ella ¿no es cierto?

—Es una chica maravillosa ¿cómo no podría sentir algo por ella?

—Tiene que ser terrible enamorarte de alguien que ama a alguien más.

—Un poco –admitió el rubio –pero quiero preguntar y asegurarme, no quiero dejarme guiar por mis instintos, no con nuestra situación actual.

—De acuerdo, contestaré lo que sea que preguntes.

— ¿Cómo llegaste al campamento? ¿Cómo sabías que te ayudaríamos? –Katie sonrió y negó.

—Déjame aclarar algo… ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—No te lo diré hasta que no crea que es seguro decirlo.

—Por supuesto,  no vine aquí porque pensara que alguien me encontraría y me ayudaría, ni siquiera sabía que por aquí había una Resistencia ¿te queda claro? Fui violada, por seis soldados durante tres días –su rostro se endureció –no me importaba que había afuera, sólo quería huir, estaba agotada, hambrienta y deshidratada, quería morirme, no me importaba en donde me desmayaría del cansancio, sólo quería que fuera en un lugar alejado de esos miserables –suspiró y se puso de pie, abrazándose a sí misma –no quería que nadie me ayudara ¿para qué? –se burló –supliqué por tres malditos días por ayuda, supliqué, hasta que me quedé sin lágrimas, grité hasta que mi garganta se desgarró y perdí la voz ¿y sabes algo? Nadie me ayudó ¿sabes por qué? –Theo negó –porque son la maldita guardia negra la que me estaba violando –sonrió amargamente –y esos bastardos tienen el poder de hacerte tan miserable como consideren que pueden hacerte ¿sabes que es peor? Que servía a esa guardia –se burló y se sentó frente a Theo de nuevo, con una sonrisa divertida y vacía al mismo tiempo –vine aquí, desde Carlisle, porque necesitaban médicos en la zona, y cuando llegué, ellos sólo se burlaron de mí, me sometieron y me violaron, por tres días, seis hombres. ¿Quieres la verdad? –Theo observó a Katie a los ojos –vendería mi alma al mismo satanás, por tener el poder de verles muertos, a todos ellos.

—No lo sabía –se disculpó.

—Ni tenías porque saberlo, sin embargo, dije que contestaría a tus preguntas, y no suelo mentir, así que lo hice ¿hay algo más que quieras saber? ¿Quieres que te diga que sí, me sentí protegida cuando la vi a ella? Bien, me siento protegida por ella, no, no porque quiera favoritismo, conozco a Ginevra, ella a mí no, pero yo a ella sí, eso pasa cuando tienes un puesto alto –se burló –en fin, sé que es una buena persona, Neville mencionó algo de ella, cuando me hicieron mandarlo aquí, que eran amigos, y cuando llegó a ser la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, y mantuvo la amistad con un soldado torpe y cocinero, sabía que era de la clase de personas en las que quería que tuvieran en sus manos al país, sí, condenó a muchos de los suyos a la muerte. Y no dudó un segundo en hacerlo, ella es más, de lo que todos piensan que es.

—Insinúas que ella es nuestro verdadero enemigo ¿no es así? –Katie sonrió.

—No –negó –creo que ella es la verdadera razón, por la cual la situación está así.

—No te comprendo –admitió Theo frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo le era leal a La Orden –contestó ella –hubiese dado mi vida sin dudarlo por defender los ideales de La Orden, hasta que La Orden se volvió la Guardia Negra. Pensé que si Ginevra no nos hubiese traicionado, el país marcharía bien, la guerra no hubiese empeorado –volvió su vista hasta la de Theo –Dolohov, es la única amenaza que el país y la Resistencia tenemos en común.

—Necesito que decidas hacia qué lado va tu lealtad, Katie Bell –murmuró Theo.

—Mi lealtad, _mi amigo,_ no es algo que tenga que discutir contigo, pero te la diré, mi lealtad va, con aquellos, que quieran el bien común. Y La Orden. No quiere el bien común.

 

Theo sonrió, y se recargó en la barda cuando la puerta se abrió, la pelirroja observó a la chica y después a él, y frunció el ceño.

 

—Había junta –informó ella seria.

—Sí, lo sé, pero nunca me necesitan.

—Theo –musitó Ginny y su mirada se volvió dulce –eres su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, además, algunos confían más en ti, que en él –sonrió ella.

—Ya veo, me necesitabas para que tu hermano William, no se pusiera pesado con él.

—Ya, dime ¿Qué hiciste para ganarte a Bill? –Theo se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla.

—Tal vez te lo diga algún día o cuando la guerra pase –le guiñó un ojo y salió.

 

Katie se puso de pie y quedó frente a Ginny, con una mirada impasible y completamente blindada.

 

—Ya, te gusta ¿no?

—No –se burló –tal vez si Draco nunca se hubiese cruzado en mi vida, Theodore hubiese sido el hombre perfecto, pero… Draco y yo… creo que hemos nacido el uno para el otro.

—Lucen bien juntos –admitió Katie.

—No le has dicho nada ¿cierto?

—Pensé que alguien de _tus amigos de arriba,_ lo habían mandado a interrogarme, ahora veo que no.

—No, nadie le ha mandado a interrogarte pero ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Lo que me dijiste que les dijera, si me preguntaban –sonrió –no te he puesto en peligro, si eso quieres saber ¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí?

—Katie –la observó Ginny seria.

—Ya lo sé, hay muchas cosas en riesgo, pero no quieres que se involucre ¿no es así? –Negó –eres un enigma, Ginevra, te pregunto lo que me ha dicho él ¿hacía quién está tu lealtad? ¿Eh? ¿A qué lado va tu lealtad, Ginevra? –sonrió.

—Mi lealtad va a donde quiera que vaya yo, Katie, a ese lado va, nunca me deja.

—Siempre tan arrogante –se burló.

—Draco ha decidido que ayudarás a cuidar de los enfermos.

—Bien, no hay problema, es mi especialidad.

—Si te atreves a traicionarme, sabes dónde terminarás ¿cierto?

— ¿Junto a Barty y Seamus? –la observó.

—Junto a Dumbledore –sonrió Ginny.

 

Katie retrocedió un paso, y su vista se desvió cuando Luna entró al lugar, la mirada fría y distante de Ginny se volvió cálida y amistosa cuando observó a la rubia platinada, Katie no perdió detalle de eso, de la forma en la que podía manejar y jugar con sus emociones.

 

—Creo que terminaré sacando al bebé en la mitad de alguno de los caminos –se burló Luna.

—Sólo grita fuerte, y Katie te escuchará ¿no es cierto? –elevó una ceja y le otorgó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sí, sí –admitió Katie nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí, no le tengo mucha confianza a Demelza, para ser honesta, y Neville me ha dicho que eres inteligente y eres muy buena doctora.

—Bueno, hago lo que puedo –observó a Ginny.

—Dejaré que te revisen, Luna –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Katie, sin que Luna lo notara y salió del lugar.

 

oOo

 

Draco observó a Theo, estaba serio, ya le había platicado lo que Katie Bell le había dicho, y lo había dejado completamente fuera de contexto, sí había escuchado cuando Demelza había dicho que había sido violada, pero jamás habían dicho por cuanto tiempo.

 

—Se ve que es una chica fuerte –soltó Draco.

— ¿Quién? –sonrió Ginny sentándose junto a él.

—Por supuesto que tú no –se burló Draco –eres torpe, pero sexy –la besó.

—Me uniré a las clases de mis hermanos, tal vez ellos me enseñen a defenderme como lo necesito –le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo puedo enseñarte a defenderte –sonrió Draco –aunque sería malo, porque entonces no me dejarás golpearte en la cama –besó su cuello.

—Basta –murmuró ella cerrando los ojos.

—Estamos en un lugar concurrido ¿recuerdan? –Habló Theo –los niños incluso pueden verlos.

—Cierto, tengo que poner el ejemplo.

— ¿Qué te dijo Katie? –preguntó Ginny observando a Theo.

—Es algo…

—Necesito saber si te contó lo mismo que a Demelza –se encogió de hombros –Theo, no estamos en un buen momento ¿lo sabes?

—Tú pediste que se quedara.

—Sí, porque estaba herida, pero si representa un…

—Me dijo que fue violada, por seis hombres, durante tres días, que si pudiese matar a toda la Guardia Negra, lo haría, que te conoció, y que se siente segura contigo aquí.

— ¿Por qué se siente segura contigo aquí? –frunció el ceño en desconfianza Draco.

—Por la misma razón que estabas en confianza en La Orden, siendo soldado, porque Theo iba contigo, de la misma forma si de la nada, tu querida profesora McGonagall se uniera a La Orden y tú llegaras ahí.

—Ya –la tranquilizó.

—Sólo estaba dándote explicaciones a lo que preguntaste –sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero besarte –sonrió.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de Katie.

 

—Te saliste un poco de contexto ¿cierto? –frunció el ceño.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—De lo que hablaste con Theo, nunca debiste decirle que te sientes cómoda y segura al estar yo aquí.

—Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano ¿no es así?

—Theo confía en mí, y me conviene que siga siendo así ¿lo entiendes?

—Vienes aquí, de nuevo, a preguntarme si me queda claro lo que me has ordenado, Ginevra, y contestaré de nuevo que sí, me ha quedado claro.

—Él es muy perspicaz, Katie –avanzó hasta ella –y el mínimo tiemble de tu voz, al contestar una pregunta, hará que él sospeche todo, y no quiero a Theo mirando sobre mis hombros, es más, no quiero a Theo, mirándome de otra manera.

—Lo quieres enamorado de ti, para que no descubra la verdad ¿Por qué no lo unes a tu plan y te ahorras tantas mentiras y juegos de lealtades?

—Ya te lo dije –se giró –o conmigo, o con Dumbledore –sonrió –tal vez hagas que Theo desconfíe de mí, pero Draco jamás, y es tú palabra, contra la mía –su sonrisa se borró para que su rostro adquiriera un semblante sombrío –sino me crees, pregunta ¿a quién le creyó? A su esposa, o a mí –negó divertida –ya lo sabes, Katie, eres lista, pero ni siquiera llegas a mi altura.

 

Katie suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama, observando a la pelirroja alejarse, tenía que mantenerse al margen, o las cosas se saldrían de control, y lo último que quería, era terminar junto a Dumbledore.

 

Ginevra avanzó decidida hasta donde estaban sus tres hermanos, su práctica con las mujeres de la Resistencia había iniciado hacía dos horas, y aún no las dejaban tranquilas.

 

—Deberían dejarlas descansar –sonrió.

—Tú deberías hacer tu trabajo y dejarnos en paz –soltó Bill.

—De acuerdo –levantó las manos en derrota –iré con Draco.

—Dije trabajar, no follar –le gritó provocando una sonrisa en su hermana.

 

Subió hasta el puesto de vigilancia, Theo y Draco estaban juntos, vigilando, le sonrieron y guardaron silencio.

 

—Necesito hablar contigo –soltó.

— ¿Muy importante? –Elevó las cejas.

— ¿Algo sexual? –Interrogó Theo –para irme un rato.

—Quiero irrumpir en el complejo de nuevo.

— ¿Y cómo por qué? –Preguntó Draco.

—Necesito unas cosas –lo observó.

—No, no puedo autorizarlo.

—Bien –lo besó –hablaré con la profesora –le guiñó un ojo a Draco y apretó el hombro de Theo y bajó, antes de que Draco reaccionara.

 

 Corrió hasta la oficina de la profesora, no se detuvo ante los gritos de Draco de que no lo hiciera.

 

Entró sin tocar, la mujer mayor se levantó asustada y escondió algo, provocando una mirada astuta de la pelirroja.

 

—Eres tú –gruñó McGonagall.

—Sigo sin entender porque no confía en mí.

—Porque soy mujer, querida, y a mí, no puedes seducirme y engatusarme como a todos aquí.

—Sí que me odia –negó –pero no estoy aquí para intentar una buena relación entre suegra y nuera –sonrió divertida.

—Aún espero que te maten en la guerra y no puedas quedarte con él.

—Minerva…

—De igual manera –frunció el ceño –espero que tu vientre se pudra y jamás puedas traer algo a la vida.

—No quiero hijos, si eso la deja más tranquila –sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Ginevra?

—Quiero ir al complejo y robar un par de cosas que necesito para un par de protocolos.

—Dile a Neville que te acompañe, no pondré a ninguno de los míos en peligro, niña idiota, y si alguien va a morir, que sea a alguien que dices amar, es más, deberías llevar a esos estúpidos hermanos tuyos.

—Tanto odio me hace pensar que en realidad ve a Draco como un hombre.

—Ni siquiera Pansy despertaba esta desconfianza, eres una vulgar mentirosa.

—No soy la única ¿no es verdad? ¿Qué escondió cuando entré?

—Nada –gruñó enfadada.

—Faltan unas ampolletas, lo noté cuando atendían a Katie –sonrió –a mí no puede engañarme, profesora McGonagall –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres una pobre idiota, que se cree muy lista, pero no lo eres tanto.

—Por eso puso a Draco como líder ¿no es cierto? Está usando a Demelza para robar ampolletas del botiquín. Tiene que serlo, ya son muchas cosas en su contra, profesora. Es terminal ¿no es cierto? Va a morirse, por eso Draco es líder ahora.


	27. Lealtad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para derrocar a Dolohov, se necesita que quienes peleen en contra del hombre estén unidos y se sean leales, pero en una guerra ¿podrían lograr la lealtad de quienes pelearan con ellos y no toparse con intrusos enviados por Dolohov?

Su vista se posó en la mochila que tenía en su espalda y la cinta que se estaba amarrando en la pierna, no dijo nada hasta que ella lo observó y sonrió.

 

—Así que… ¿qué es esto? –Preguntó Draco.

—La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que podía ir al complejo y robar algunas cosas, pero que llevara a Neville y a mis hermanos, así que eso haré.

—Ella sólo puede sugerir cosas, pero yo las ordeno ¿lo recuerdas?

—Ella sigue siendo la líder, para muchas cosas ¿lo sabes?

—No para decidir sobre ti, sólo yo puedo, y no voy a dejarte ir desprotegida…

—Mis hermanos jamás permitirían que algo malo me pasara, Draco, no exageres, además, es mejor que permanezcas aquí, por cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Volveré y te haré el amor –sonrió y lo besó.

—Me harás, eso quiere decir que no estaré en el proceso.

—Tal vez quiera abusar del fuerte y seguro Draco Malfoy –se encogió de hombros –una chica puede tener sus propias fantasías –rodeó su cuello.

—Podrías quedarte y hacerme el amor –sugirió atrayéndola más a él.

—Lo haré, después de que vuelva –le guiñó un ojo.

 

La acompañó hasta la fogata, Neville y los hermanos de Ginevra, menos los gemelos, estaban ahí, saludó a Charlie y a Percy e ignoró a los otros dos.

 

—Volveremos por la mañana –informó Neville.

—Estás a cargo de traerla a salvo, Neville, te mandaré a la horca si algo malo llega a ocurrirle.

—Ya lo sé –sonrió –vamos.

 

Fueron hasta la camioneta de Remus y dejaron que Bill condujera, como siempre, alocado y rápido.

 

oOo

 

—Ella me cae bien –murmuró Luna.

—Se ve que es de confianza –admitió Draco.

—Te pusiste loco y no la querías aquí –contestó Luna enfadada.

—Ginevra me hizo enfadar, saben lo inestable que me pongo con ella lo saben ¿no? –sonrió.

—Claro que lo sabemos, siempre eres un exagerado –admitió Theo –y hablando de eso ¿y Ginevra?

—Fue con Neville y sus hermanos al complejo.

— ¿La dejaste ir al complejo? ¿Es que estás loco? –chilló Theo.

—Yo no la dejé ir, fue la profesora, además, insistió, no sé por qué.

—Neville dijo que tenía ideas para unos protocolos, creo que quiere dejar seguras… nos quiere dejar seguras por un ataque.

—Lo más probable es que eso sea cierto –admitió Theo.

—En cuanto regresen y descansen, tendremos una junta, y no quiero que faltes por estar con esa chica, interrogándola sin permiso.

—Fue sólo curiosidad la que tenía sobre la razón por la cual llegó aquí.

—Ya te respondió, no quiero que la estés acosando, Theo, y lo digo en serio, Ginevra me ha dicho que deberíamos dejarla en paz, sin interrogatorios tontos.

—Ya –musitó frunciendo el ceño completamente consternado –si Ginny lo pidió, supongo que haré caso.

 

Se sentó junto a Katie cuando Draco se fue a vigilar y Luna a descansar, la chica lo observó un poco confundida pero no le hizo mucho caso.

 

— ¿Por qué Ginevra quiere que te dejemos en paz?

—Porque le pedí que le dijera a su novio, que no me molestaras más, en específico tú.

—No te creo.

—Por favor –lo miró –lo que menos quiero es… verte y recordar que te he contado cosas que no tenía por qué haberte dicho.

— ¿Cómo qué cosas, Katie? –elevó las cejas.

—Si sigues molestándome, voy a quejarme con el líder, que si mal no escuché, es el novio de Ginevra.

—Su pareja –admitió Theo.

—Escuché que tenía una esposa ¿Ginny es su amante? –observó al rubio de ojos azules que negó divertido.

—No, él y Pansy…

— ¿Pansy Parkinson? –lo observó sorprendida.

— ¿La conocías? Sabía que trabajaba para La Orden pero…

—Demonios ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Nos dijeron que era una espía de La Orden, la profesora le envío a la horca por traición.

— ¿Ginevra tuvo algo que ver en eso? –lo observó.

— ¿Qué? No, bueno… ella fue la que nos dijo el número de Pansy.

—Nos veremos después.

 

Katie avanzó apresurada, pero Theo la alcanzó, la sujetó del brazo y su mirada era bastante impasible, aunque su quijada estaba apretada.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Le soltó –y quiero la verdad.

—No, no quieres la verdad, porque… porque en realidad la amas, y…

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Katie?

—Pansy Parkinson, ella no era espía de La Orden –tragó saliva y observó apenada a Theo –trabajaba para Ginevra.

— ¿Qué? –Theo retrocedió un paso.

— ¿Conoces la historia de la masacre de Westbury, cierto?

—Sí, Draco encontró a Pansy ahí, pero el Gran Canciller dijo que la habían dejado ahí porque…

—No –sonrió y sujetó a Theo de los brazos –los padres de Pansy se unieron a La Resistencia, atacaron Westbury porque la mayoría de los trabajadores de ese lugar se uniría a ustedes, los mataron, para enviar un mensaje, y dejaron a los niños ahí, a morir de hambre, Pansy se unió a La Orden poco después de que tú y Draco se quedaran en ese complejo, fue forzada a trabajar para ellos.

—Nosotros quedamos atrapados en ese complejo por culpa de ella.

—No –negó Katie.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –la observó.

—Porque trabajo para ella, también.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Me lo preguntaste ayer, Theo ¿a quién va mi lealtad? Bien, te dije una verdad a medias, quiero a todos los de La Orden muertos, ¿y quién es ella? –Sonrió –la cima más alta de la cadena, sólo un poco abajo del Gran Canciller ¿Por qué crees que todos piensan que él les ha traicionado? –Negó –cuando descubres que tus aliados no lo son, sólo queda huir, y  romper todo vínculo con ellos.

 

oOo

 

Se quedó de pie cuando entró a la tienda sin avisar, Ginevra estaba a horcajadas sobre Draco, que la besaba apasionadamente, la pelirroja observó con el ceño fruncido y alejó a Draco de ella, poniéndose roja.

 

—Tengo que admitir que eres la mejor maldita actriz que he visto en mi puta vida –soltó furioso Theo.

—No entiendo nada –soltó Draco enfurecido.

—Eres un imbécil, y tú, una zorra, como todas, como Pansy…

—No te atrevas a comparar a Ginevra con esa…

—Mide tus palabras, admito que Pansy siempre había sido muy ajena a mí, pero… ella –negó y la señaló –vas a alejarte ahora mismo de él.

 

Fue hasta ella y la sujetó del cabello, arrastrándola hasta el río, Draco se puso de pie furioso y retrocedió cuando su mejor amigo le apuntó con su arma.

 

—Quiero creer que en lo único que has sido honesta a lo largo de todo este tiempo, es en lo que sientes por Draco –musitó sin dejar de apuntar al rubio.

— ¿Qué te está pasando, Theo?

—Qué ya lo sé, no soy tan estúpido, y en algo tienes razón, debiste fijarte en mí, en lugar de en él, pero sé que te fijaste en él porque cuando está enamorado pierde todo sentido de razón ¿no es cierto?

— ¡Te has vuelto loco, Theodore Nott! –Chilló Ginevra –suéltame, me estás lastimando –se agitó.

—No, hasta que le digas a Draco como obligaste a Pansy a trabajar para ti, informándote todo, como manipulaste las cosas para hacernos pensar que ella nos había traicionado por decisión propia.

—Y así lo hizo –chilló.

—Eres una mentirosa –jaló más su cabello –retrocede, o te dispararé –le advirtió a Draco –sólo quiero que ella admita todos sus crímenes.

—Dijiste que jamás te volverías el villano en el asunto, hermano –musitó Draco –estás atacando a la mujer que amo, estás como un demente…

—Por qué sé la verdad, Draco, porque nos engañó, nos enamoró a los dos, pensó que teniéndome admirándola, deseando tenerla de la misma manera en la que tú la tenías, sería incapaz de ver sus dobles intenciones.

—Suéltame –pidió ella –voy a decirte  todo, pero suéltame.

— ¿Y quieres que te crea? –se burló.

—Es un riesgo que tienes que correr, ya que has creído todo lo que Katie Bell te ha contado.

—Esa maldita perra –gruñó Draco –mataré a esa perra yo mismo en cuanto la sueltes.

—La mataré a ella antes de que llegues a Katie –se burló Theo, pero aun así soltó a Ginevra, Draco la refugió entre sus brazos.

—Dime la verdad, tengo mejor tino que Draco, puedo matarte incluso protegida entre sus brazos.

—Bien –se alejó de Draco.

 

Ginevra sujetó a Theo de la mano y le indicó a Draco que los siguiera, caminó hasta el río, donde hacían las ejecuciones por traición. Ginevra subió y se colocó la soga en su cuello.

 

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –Soltó Draco desesperado –Ginevra.

—Será tu decisión, Theo –lo observó –eres bueno leyendo a las personas es más –mostró un pequeño frasco y Theo distinguió de inmediato de que se trataba.

—No funcionan –soltó.

—Te di un caramelo, pero tragaremos las píldoras los tres, partiremos las píldoras, y tomaremos la mitad.

—Bien –aceptó Theo.

 

Theo y ella tomaron la misma cantidad de mitades, Theo probó mintiendo y supo la espantosa sensación de la que había sido víctima Draco aquella vez en el complejo.

 

—Si tienes dudas de que no me funcione más en mí, sólo te quedará mentir de nuevo, y comprobarlo –musitó ella.

—Bien –aceptó Theo.

—Pansy Parkinson no trabajaba para mí de forma directa, era trabajadora de mi tía Umbridge, y sí, comenzó a ser parte de La Orden un poco después de que Draco le salvara en Westbury, quería saber las razones por las cuales sus padres habían muerto, y fue al complejo, preguntó y se le hizo una oferta que no rechazó, yo era la jefa del Departamento de Defensa, por lo tanto, trabajaba para mí, pero no directamente, Katie Bell trabaja de alguna forma para mí, aunque tampoco directamente, Draco lo sabe –observó a su novio –hay algunos alistados a La Orden que me siguen viendo como la Jefa de Defensa sin importar lo que ocurra.

—Sí, Blaise Zabini se lo dijo la primera vez que irrumpimos en el complejo –soltó Draco, que también había ingerido las píldoras.

—Katie es una de ellas, creyó que al venir a Wiltshire, podría dar conmigo, y lo hizo.

— ¿En qué la hiciste mentir? –soltó Theo.

—En absolutamente nada –la chilla se sujetó la cabeza y soltó un chillido que hizo que Draco quisiera ir hasta ella y consolarla –bien, bien, le dije que no le dijera a nadie sobre que había sido violada, sólo Draco lo sabía, porque escuchó por accidente, pero le dije que no lo dijera –soltó un gemido de alivio cuando el dolor desapareció.

— ¿Por qué estaba tan aterrada que te delató? –soltó curioso Theo y Ginny sonrió, otorgándole una sonrisa como la que le dedicó a Katie.

—Por eso –admitió –por eso y porque le dije que la enviaría con el profesor Dumbledore si me traicionaba, quería ahorrar esto, Theo, no quería que dudaras de mí, sabía que si le decía a Draco, él no dudaría, él vendría y me diría que harían un juicio por traición para Katie, por atreverse a mentir sobre mí –le sonrió a su novio y Theo negó incrédulo –me dijo que debería unirte a mi juego de lealtades falsas, así que lo hice, le ordené que te dijera algunas cosas fuera de la realidad y lo hizo.

—Sigo sin comprender ¿Qué querías comprobar?

—Tu lealtad –sonrió –sin importar lo que sientes por mí, le eres más que leal a Draco, y… en este momento, Theo, no podemos confiar en nadie, quiero saber la lealtad de todos los cercanos a él.

— ¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño -¿por qué dudar de mí?

— ¿Por qué dudar de Pansy? Estuviste en el complejo, fuiste soldado, te inmiscuiste en asuntos que ni siquiera Draco sabía que habías hecho, cuando él me dijo que no tenía idea de que tú te habías metido al laboratorio, que habías robado un par de material, que habías usado mi clave para entrar, y puesto un par de cosas en mi comida, dudé de tu lealtad con él –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres asquerosa –musitó Theo –no, no es cierto, no es cierto –chilló por el dolor, Draco lo sostuvo con una sonrisa y la mirada intensa la dirigió a Ginevra.

—No voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a él para dañarlo, no si puedo evitarlo, Theo –el rubio de ojos azules asintió –dudaba de tu lealtad, pero te veía y me pareces un chico tan lindo, tan dulce, tan correcto, y esa parte de mí me decía que eras incapaz, pero hacías algunas cosas que me hacían dudar –negó –lo siento por desconfiar.

— ¿Sientes atracción de algún tipo por Theo? –soltó Draco.

—Sí, le veo como un amigo, un consejero, un hermano, y como se lo dije a Katie, considero que si lo hubiese conocido a él y no a ti… hubiese sido un hombre perfecto para mí –le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Theo y observó a Draco –pero nadie me quitará de la cabeza la idea de que tú y yo, hemos nacido el uno para el otro, y dudo, Draco, que algo me haga dejar de amarte.

—Estamos igual, mi amor –sonrió el rubio –por ti, soy capaz de cometer las más grandes idioteces sin importarme, y las haría sin pensar.

—Lo sé, eres un animal de instinto –le guiñó un ojo.

—Bien, si mi hermano no se opone, baja de ahí, que quiero hacerte el amor de una forma un poco violenta, en esta ocasión.

—No, no me opongo a que baje de ahí.

—Gracias –se quitó la soga del cuello y bajó.

 

Draco fue hasta ella y gruñó de placer cuando la pegó a él, Ginevra sonrió al sentir la erección del rubio, no podía ser tan inoportuna oportuna a la vez.

 

—Los dejaré solos, y Ginevra… mil disculpas por ser así de agresivo, es sólo que pensé que habías jugado no sólo conmigo, al verme la cara de estúpido por apoyarte siempre, sino que estabas con él por conveniencia, como Pansy.

 

—No Theo, no te disculpes, que por el contrario, sino hubieses actuado así, no te creería tu lealtad para con Draco.

—Bien, les dejo solos –sonrió y se alejó.

 

Draco la hizo rodear sus caderas con sus piernas y regresó hasta la tienda, la dejó sobre las cobijas y se subió sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de forma desesperada, como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacerle el amor.

 

—Eres la mujer más hermosa –besó el cuello de la pelirroja.

—Te amo, Draco –lo alejó y comenzó a quejarse y después se echó a reír ante la sorpresa del rubio –es mentira, te amo más que a nada –volvió a besarlo.

 

oOo

 

—Eres una brillante actriz –soltó Theo.

—Lo siento, ella me dijo que si no lo hacía, me enviaría junto a Dumbledore, no te conozco, pero… para que ella adquiriera ese semblante cuando hablaba de las lealtades…

—Bueno, me siento… ofendido…

—Yo igual –sonrió –pero… bebamos un poco, Ginny robó un poco de vino del complejo, ambos hemos pasado nuestra prueba de lealtad, tú con Draco, yo con Ginevra.

— ¿Draco lo sabía? –frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo sabía, Ginny dijo que si lo ponía al tanto, él se negaría, dijo que Draco confía en ti, incluso más que en ella.

—Bueno, eso sin duda me deja más tranquilo, vamos, bebamos un poco –sonrió –sólo un poco, porque… hoy me  toca vigilar en la madrugada.

—Bien, no queremos a un ebrio vigilando nuestra seguridad.

—Así es, Katie.

 

Se pusieron a charlar de muchas cosas, de sus diferentes infancias, de sus gustos, de sus pensamientos actuales, de sus pronósticos para la guerra, y sus pensamientos sobre lo que especulaban de Dolohov, y sus planes, la chica era bastante inteligente y divertida.

 

—Bien, tengo que irme, me cambiaré, pero te veo en la fogata.

— ¿Crees que ya pueda unirme? –sonrió.

—Desde luego, después de Ginevra, La Resistencia se ha acoplado bastante bien a los recién llegados, descubrieron que incluso los de La Orden pueden ser buenos.

—Eso es algo genial –admitió –entonces te veré en la fogata –sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

 

Katie sonrió cuando Luna le invitó a sentarse con ellos, su vista fue hasta el rubio y la pelirroja que todavía se besaban con cierta pasión desbordada, Ginevra tenía el cabello un poco más alborotado ya que era más largo, pero el rubio no se quedaba atrás.

 

—No sé si es Draco quien les vuelve adictas al sexo, o ellas tienen su lado bastante pervertido también –musitó Luna.

—Tal vez ambos, aunando a que ella no está a punto de dar a luz.

—No, no, ni te atrevas a reclamar, tú le atinaste, no yo.

—Sí, sí, como sea, ya falta menos, como quiera –besó a la rubia.

—No importa a donde mires aquí, si no están hablando de sexo, lo están practicando –se burló Theo.

—Ya lo he notado –admitió ella.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Katie? –preguntó Neville.

—No seas grosero, eso no se pregunta.

—Lo siento, es curiosidad.

—No te preocupes –sonrió ella –tengo casi treinta años.

—Ya veo, sólo un año más grande que nosotros.

—Así es –sonrió.

—No luces tan mayor, como quiera –sonrió Luna.

—Gracias, que amable eres.

—Así es mi mujer –la besó Neville.

—Se han quedado pegados –murmuró Theo, observando en dirección a la pareja rubia/pelirroja a unos metros de ellos.

—Tal parece –musitó Katie.

 

Después de unos minutos, Draco y Ginny se sentaron junto a ellos, los dos sonrieron como si nada hubiese pasado o se hubiesen estado devorando a unos metros de ellos.

 

—Se suponía que íbamos a tener junta, pero será mañana, que Theo esté descansado.

—Y ustedes puedan darse una hora sin tener que desaparecerse.

—Sí, bueno ¿qué podemos decir? –se encogió de hombros Draco.

—Es bueno que te unieras, Katie –sonrió Ginny.

—Theo me ha dicho que ya podía ¿no les molesta, cierto?

—Tienes una hora aquí, y apenas lo preguntas, eres un amor –sonrió Luna.

—Lo siento, es que… tomé la invitación como que no les molestaba.

—Y no nos molesta –la tranquilizó Draco.

—Sólo quería estar completamente segura.

—Ya lo estás.

—No quiero que faltes a la junta, Theo, porque… hay ciertos pelirrojos necios –observó a Ginny –sin contar a la presente, que no quieren escucharme, pero creo que es de _Weasleys_ tener una piedra como cráneo.

—Pues mi cráneo de piedra te romperá tu cráneo de cabeza de chorlito. Malfoy presumido –frunció el ceño y la besó.

—Tu hermano es un tozudo ¿lo sabes, no?

—Que si no lo sé.

—Cierto, hiciste esa pregunta a la persona correcta –se burló Neville –nadie mejor que ella para saber eso.

—Es mejor no recordar cosas tristes –pidió ella.

—Yo mejor me voy, porque si no, se quejarán que por ser el amigo del líder, me creo especial, como para llegar tarde a mis obligaciones.

—Te azotaré quinientas veces si no cumples con tus obligaciones –se burló Draco.

—Lo siento, Señorito Malfoy.

—Ya no soy señorito –se burló Draco –Ginevra ha robado mi virtud.

—Oh, vamos –lo empujó ella frunciendo el ceño –si eras más que un prostituto cuando te conocí.

—Claro que no, sólo con un par de mujeres, hasta que salí con una y después. Sólo contigo –la besó.

—Qué más puedes decir tú, Malfoy –sonrió.

—Créeme.

— ¿Y Astoria Greengrass?

—La usé para quitarle la ampolleta de la bata que siempre traía.

—Aun así, te acostaste con ella ¿lo recuerdas?

—No fue tan memorable, es algo que borré incluso cuando estaba pasando, y si no lo sabes, pensaba en ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Una táctica cruel, pero no puedo discutir en eso, porque estaba a un lado ¿Qué hubieses hecho si hubiese despertado?

—La hubiese aventado para preguntarte si estabas bien, lo normal y lo correcto.

 

oOo

 

Draco se unió a Theo en su vigilancia, después de que Ginevra se pusiera a revisar todas las cosas que había sacado del complejo, no se opuso cuando le dijo que iría con Theo, a vigilar un rato, por el contrario, le animó, diciendo que pasaría la noche en vela haciendo algunas cosas, ahí, en la fogata, frente a todos, para que no tuviesen miedo a acercarse y adentrarse en lo que fuera que hiciera.

 

—Supongo que no vienes a reclamarme ¿o sí? –Suspiró Theo.

—Por supuesto que no, hermano –le golpeó el hombro y sonrió –admito que me sorprendiste, pero admito que confió más en ti que en ella, la amo, pero como se lo dije a la profesora McGonagall, no pienso cometer los mismos errores con ella que con Pansy.

—Cuando Katie me dijo que ella había sido la razón por la cual el Canciller nos traicionó fue una puñalada directa.

—Bill dice que Ginevra ve a ese hombre como un padre, pero no entiendo la razón, cuando la conocí, dijo que sólo acudía a cenas importantes con él, pero… cuidar un país en crisis no debe dejarle tiempo para cuidar de una niña ¿o sí?

—Ginevra dice que desde que conoció a Snape fue amable con ella, que le enseñó algunas cosas, ya sabes, le contaba historias de cómo había sido el país antes de la Guerra de las Unidas. Ella me dijo, que Severus, fue quien le pidió que hiciera la diferencia, que el futuro estaba en manos como las de ella, que desde antes, de volverse la Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, vio a Severus ser una persona correcta y justa, y que quiso ser como él cuando creció, pero que había ocasiones en que no podía ser tan justa, pero por eso no la querían –suspiró Theo –porque siempre buscaba un pequeño detalle que salvara la vida del rebelde que se estaba acusando, y Katie me contó, que Dolohov comenzó a presionar sobre su lealtad y sus dudas, así que después de eso, se puso una máscara, y cada que entraba a condenar a un hombre, lo hacía sin vacilar un momento.

—Supongo que condenar a las personas a la muerte es muy difícil, he visto a Remus después de que falla en contra de los soldados, condenándolos a muerte.

—Tú nunca has dudado en matar a un enemigo –le recordó Theo.

—Fue antes de conocerla –observó a su amigo –la única vez que he matado desde que la conozco, ha sido a un soldado que intentó matarla, antes de que decidiera traerla al campamento por primera vez, y cuando ella está en peligro, no dudo en hacer lo necesario –observó a Theo –y sé que si alguien nos atacara y ella corriera peligro, lo haría todo por protegerla, pero… si ella estuviese bien, sin peligro, creo que no sería capaz de apuntar mi arma a un soldado y matarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? –lo observó.

—Ella me lo dijo una vez ¿Cuántos soldados no maté, sin saber que tal vez ellos no querían dañarme? Sin saber si él dejó familia atrás, me hizo ver el más allá de la guerra.

—Sin duda nos acabó ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Sin duda lo hizo –admitió Draco –pero creo que está bien ¿sabes? Creo que si cuando comenzó la guerra, la persona encargada de seguir la orden, se hubiese puesto a pensar en lo que ella nos ha puesto a meditar, la guerra no se hubiese llevado a cabo ¿Qué chiste tiene una guerra? –Gruñó –sólo nos masacramos los unos a los otros, pedimos derechos, libertades, pero al mismo tiempo, queremos reprimir a los que piensan que así se vive bien, todo es tan complicado.

—Sólo terminemos esto, sin duda, Dolohov es nuestro objetivo, y el Gran Canciller, por traidor –se burló.

—Cierto –admitió Draco.

 

Los dos rubios bajaron cuando Bill y Ronald llegaron para reemplazarlos, Draco observó a Nott, que se saludó de forma amistosa a William Weasley y con Ronald Weasley, sabía que no eran tan hostiles con él, pero… al grado de darse apretón de manos, chocar los hombros y hacer bromas privadas, eso era nuevo para Draco.

 

—La vida es así, hermano –murmuró Bill –la tomas o la dejas.

—A ti parece dejarla –se burló Theo.

—Creo más bien –interrumpió Ron –que a Bill le gusta bailar con la más fea.

—Para todo hay gustos, Ron –se burló –a Bill le gustan las feas, como osos ¿Quién puede criticarlo? –se burló.

—Es mejor que nos pongamos a vigilar, o tu amiga la fea se nos pondrá diva –soltó Bill con una mirada de desprecio dirigida a Draco, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, ya, calma esos ánimos –pidió Theo.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu prueba de lealtad? –Interrogó Ron.

— ¿Cómo saben de eso? –soltó Nott.

—Ginevra está como loca respecto a ese tema, diciendo que las cosas se están tornado feas, como las mujeres con las que le gusta bailar a Bill –bromeó Ron y su hermano lo golpeó –ha hecho que todos los cercanos a su novia pasen por esa prueba, incluso nosotros, los seis, Luna y Neville, incluso Remus y McGonagall.

—Sí que está tomando esto muy en serio.

—Ya la pusimos a prueba, y sin duda la pasó.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes pasaron esa prueba? –sonrió Draco elevando las cejas en burla.

—Porque le somos leales a nuestra hermana, por lo tanto, no mataremos a su novia ni la venderemos –sonrió Bill –hubiese preferido que saliera con un hombre –observó a Theo –pero no puedo hacer nada si a mi hermana le gustan las mujeres.

—Repite eso –gruñó Draco y Theo lo detuvo.

—Como sea –siguió Bill con una mueca de desagrado para Draco –ha dicho que necesita asegurarse de que ningún infiltrado de Dolohov lograra llegar a nosotros, tenemos que estar alerta, después de todo –observó a Draco –peleamos del mismo lado ¿no? –Draco asintió.


	28. Un Nuevo Estado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la Orden desquebrajada, Dolohov anuncia la creación de un nuevo estado de paz, aunque la paz no exista, ha proclamado que el único con el poder de derrocar sus decisiones, será el Gran Canciller, y para eso, se necesitarían acusaciones precisas, insinuando, que se asesinaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a acusarle.

—No me habías dicho que _tan bien_ te llevabas con ellos dos –bufó Draco.

—Fue de la nada –se encogió de hombros Theo –creo que sólo es para molestarte, ya sabes cómo son, aunque admito que a Ron no le caes mal, sino que es el que más apoya a Bill –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, al menos tengo al favorito de mi pelirroja –le guiñó un ojo a su amigo –Charlie me adora.

—Sí, supongo –sonrió Theo.

 

Avanzaron hasta la fila del desayuno, discutiendo sobre lo que era ser el favorito de Charlie, hasta que el aludido se acercó a ellos.

 

—Hola, Charlie –sonrió Draco.

—Oh, hola, Malfoy –saludo agradable –tú –señaló a Theo.

—Yo no hice nada –se defendió él.

—No puedes ir apostando y haciendo trampa, Theo –frunció el ceño ocasionando una carcajada de Nott.

—Gané ¿he? –volvió a reír.

—Usar esa clase de métodos es ilegal, aquí y… aquí y allá –señaló un árbol.

—Ya, ya, para que veas, que me caes bien, Weasley, te daré otra oportunidad, esperemos la próxima competencia y verás que _mi Kristin_ le ganará a tu _Denisse._

—No, no, tienes que cambiar.

— ¿Por qué razón lo haría? –intentó controlar la carcajada ante la cara de Charlie.

—Porque hacer trampa es un serio delito, hermano –se encogió de hombros.

—No hago trampa –se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Claro que no –Charlie se hizo a un lado dejando ver a la niña rubia con Ginevra.

—Bien, bien –levantó las manos en señal de derrota –pero tienes que darme un poco de tiempo, elegir a mi campeón no es tan fácil.

—Tendré al tanto a Ginevra de eso –señaló Charlie.

—Eso es trampa, es ilegal ilusionar a los niños y avisarles a sus metas, eso está mal, hermano, ya sabes, ella no será imparcial en eso.

—Estás hablando de mi _hermanita no siendo imparcial_ ¿lo notaste?

—Kristin es su favorita –soltó Draco en una fingida tos.

— ¿Tú de qué lado estás? –se cruzó de brazos Theo.

—Yo sólo digo –se encogió de hombros.

—Yo conozco a Ginevra más que ustedes dos –soltó Theo –y puedo saber quién le agradará, bien, dejemos a Kristin fuera de esto, porque es su favorita, tomemos a dos niños al azar, y volvamos a competir.

—Trato hecho –Charlie estiró su mano y los hombres se estrecharon –si haces trampa, te colgaré de un pie –lo amenazó.

—Bien, bien, yo elegiré al tuyo y tú al mío y no hablaremos con Ginny si no hay alguien más presente.

—Te colgaré de otro lado si haces trampa de nuevo.

—De acuerdo –sonrió Theo.

 

Theo pudo reírse a gusto cuando Charlie se alejó, pero le había causado tanta gracia ganarle en un juego que el mismo pelirrojo había inventado.

 

— ¿Qué me decías antes de que Charlie interrumpiera? –volvió su atención a su amigo.

—Nada –contestó con un semblante impasible Draco.

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros.

 

Se acercaron a la pelirroja cuando les sirvieron el desayuno, Theo llevaba triple porción, pero Draco le quitó uno de los platos para darle a Ginevra.

 

—Gracias –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Gracias –sonrió Kristin cuando Theo le dio un plato –Charlie me vio –le informó a Theo.

—Ya lo sé, ya vino a reclamarme, te dije que fueras cuidadosa, pierdes mi porción de chocolate esta semana.

—Pero no es justo –se quejó la niña –no puedo forzar a Ginny a estar en el claro todo el tiempo.

— ¿Yo qué? –preguntó la pelirroja.

—Nada –dijeron Theo y Kristin al mismo tiempo.

—Ya sé –sonrió el rubio y sus ojos azules brillaron ante la nueva idea que sólo le susurró a Kristin al oído.

—Es increíble –murmuró Draco observando a su amigo secretearse con la niña.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –frunció el ceño Ginevra al verlo con el semblante frustrado.

—Este imbécil –soltó observando a Theo –ha robado mi lugar.

—Te has vuelto el líder, es normal que ya no te vean como antes, o te hablen como antes.

—Sí, pero sigue siendo injusto.

—Deja de hacer berrinches –se burló.

—Kristin –habló Draco y la niña sonrió al verlo –sigue así, y no los cuidarás –la amenazó alzando una ceja.

—Oye –se quejó la niña –no puedes amenazarme –se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya lo hice –sonrió haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

—Cuidarás los míos –sonrió Theo.

—Tú ni siquiera tienes novia –lo golpeó en la cabeza y se fue ofendida.

— ¡Pero algún día la tendré! –le gritó haciendo que la pequeña frunciera más el ceño.

—No he visto ni a Katie ni a Luna –soltó Ginny ignorando por completo la escena de los tres rubios y su discusión, suponía hacia donde iba, pero no quiso tener otra mini discusión con Draco sobre el mismo tema.

—Es temprano para Luna –soltó Theo y se estiró –creo que iré a dormir un poco porque…

— ¡Es un niño! –llegó chillando Neville completamente feliz.

—Sí ¿quién? –preguntó Draco.

—Mi hijo, obviamente, estúpido –frunció el ceño ocasionando que todos se burlaran de Draco.

—Te quejabas porque ya no te hablaban como antes, con Neville jamás tendrás ese problema –lo besó Ginny y se levantó, seguida de Theo para ir a abrazar al nuevo papá.

—Maldita sea, está tan guapo…

—Como sus tíos –soltó Theo –apuesto que sí ¿de quién heredó los ojos? ¿Los de Draco, o los míos y de Luna?

—Los ojos de los bebés suelen cambiar a los seis meses –le sonrió Ginny –así que no son del todo…

—Ya, ya, sabelotodo –soltó Theo y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Iré por un poco de ropa para Luna, porque se ha puesto histérica.

—Más no se puede –soltó Draco.

—Debiste verla en la madrugada.

— ¿Y porque no nos avisaste? –Interrogó Ginevra.

— ¿Creen que tenía cabeza? En cuanto comenzó a gritarme porque se le había roto la fuente lo primero que hice fue correr con ella hasta Katie, porque la señora, no quería a Demelza –gruñó Neville.

—Iré a ver a mi sobrino –sonrió Ginny.

 

Theo, Draco y Neville se quedaron ahí, viendo alejarse a la alegre pelirroja.

 

—No tengan mujeres embarazadas –suspiró Neville y se alejó.

—Vayamos a ver a nuestra hermana, y nuestro sobrino.

—Vayamos.

 

Draco se quedó quieto, con una sonrisa idiota en los labios, ante la imagen más perfecta, Ginevra tenía al pequeño Longbottom en brazos, acariciaba la pequeña nariz del bebé y le sonreía.

 

—Se han lucido, Luna –murmuró la pelirroja observando encantada al bebé –es hermoso ¿verdad que eres hermoso, pequeño Frank? –Sonrió, el bebé atrapó el dedo de Ginevra y lo apretó con sus pequeñas fuerzas e intentó llevarlo a su boca –no, no –sonrió.

—Vaya, hasta que los hermanos desobligados vienen a ver a su hermana y a su sobrino –bufó Luna.

—Ya, ya, no te pongas histérica, Luna –Theo se dejó caer en el catre junto a ella y la abrazó.

 

La rubia observó al par de rubios observando como idiotas a la pelirroja y suspiró apenada, la chica era sólo de uno de ellos, desgraciadamente para Theo, que se podía ver la manera tierna en que veía a la chica, que se alejó de ellos, se sentó sobre uno de los muebles, cruzando las piernas en forma de loto.

 

—Veo que alguien se ha enamorado –se burló Neville entrando quince minutos después y ver a Ginevra sosteniendo al bebé.

—Si lo despiertas, te asesinaré –susurró.

— ¿Lo has dormido tú? –la observó sorprendido.

— ¿Quién más sino? –Frunció el ceño –tu mujer ya se lo estaba obsequiando a Katie –bromeó Ginny.

—Nada de eso, me ha costado tanto trabajo que saliera igual de guapo que la madre para que lo obsequie –se burló.

 

Draco se puso a charlar con los nuevos padres y Theo, mientras observaba a su pelirroja observando al bebé.

 

—Luces bien –sonrió Katie –se ve que serías una buena madre.

—Oh no –sonrió ella –sabes lo que pienso al respecto, los bebés son bonitos, si no son míos –negó apresurada.

—Ya despertó –informó Katie –aunque no pareciera, a cierto bebé le gusta estar entre tus brazos.

— ¿Y a quién no? –murmuró Draco, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia su novia, observó al bebé, era de tez blanca, y con unos enormes ojos verdes, iguales a los de su padre, y el cabello rubio, como el de su madre –vaya que has salido guapo como la madre y los tíos, campeón –sonrió Draco –luces hermosa –se acercó para besarla y el bebé tiró de él –vaya, uno más ¿Qué le haces a los hombres, pelirroja hermosa? –preguntó divertido.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Las pelirrojas van bien con los rubios –sonrió y le dedicó una mirada coqueta a Draco.

—No podía dejarse de los tíos, más bien –soltó Neville y Luna lo golpeó.

— ¿Puedo alzarlo? –sonrió Theo y caminó hasta Ginny.

—Claro, no es mío –se burló y lo dejó en brazos de Theo.

—Tenías que heredarle los ojos a tu padre, así no se puede, pequeño Frank –se burló Theo.

—Algo tenía que heredarme ¿no?

—Pueden cambiarle, no hay nada mejor que un rubio de ojos azules –sonrió Ginny –a menos que sean grises –Draco sonrió divertido.

—Hueles a bebé –murmuró en su oído cuando la abrazó.

—Es muy lindo que todos estén aquí, pero creo que tanto madre como hijo tienen que descansar –soltó Katie –así que, los veremos después –le quitó cuidadosamente al pequeño Frank a Theo y lo puso alejado de todos.

 

oOo

 

Ya en la tarde, hasta la profesora McGonagall había ido ya a ver al bebé, todo mundo parecía emocionado, y según por lo que le había contado Kristin, hacía mucho que no tenían un bebé en el campamento, a pesar de que muchos parecían intentarlo, según lo que había dicho Theo.

 

—Sin duda es hermoso –admitió Theo.

—Lo es, pero lo que importa es que ha nacido completamente sano, me alegra que Parvati complaciera hasta el más mínimo antojo de Luna, además de que se encargó de alimentarla sanamente.

—Tienes razón –soltó Theo –soy tío ¿puedes creerlo? –Sonrió feliz –cuando Luna y yo éramos niños, nos acostábamos donde pudiese ver el cielo y las estrellas, y nos poníamos a platicar sobre el futuro, retomándome en ese tiempo, jamás pensé que ella sería la primera en tener un hijo, siempre creí que Draco sería el primero en tener hijos con Pansy, solían amarse mucho –soltó –querían tener muchos hijos, aunque cada año variaban, primero querían  cinco, después ocho, después bajaron a dos, subieron a tres, dependiendo del tiempo –se burló –tenían los nombres elegidos ya –informó Theo.

—Vaya –sonrió Katie.

—Ahora dudo que si quiera tengan uno –murmuró Theo.

— ¿Crees que si Ginevra estuviese contigo ella opinaría diferente sobre el tener hijos? –lo observó seria.

—Nunca me he visto a mí mismo con una familia e hijos, creo que en eso somos parecidos –se encogió de hombros –no me malentiendas, jamás pensé que pudiese conocer a alguien como ella, con ella sin duda tendría hijos, mascotas, un empleo y cambiaría para darle lo que alguien como ella merece.

—Dejarías de creer en todo por ella.

—No, pero buscaría lo mejor para ella –sonrió.

—Sé lo que se siente ¿sabes? Estar enamorada de alguien que no te ve.

—El problema es que ella me ve, pero no como quisiera –le sonrió.

—Cierto.

— ¿Era un soldado? –Interrogó.

—Es un soldado –observó a otro lado –uno del ejército Negro, uno de los que me violó –sonrió pero su sonrisa flaqueó –jamás me notó, hasta ese momento.

—Hubieses preferido que jamás te notara.

—Así es, volviendo al tema –frunció el ceño Katie –tú… bueno, sé que no es algo que deba importarnos, simple curiosidad ¿Draco usa protección? Porque sin duda, ellos son bastante activos ¿sabes a qué me refiero, no?

—Sí, sí sé a qué te refieres, pero no sé si la usan o no –frunció el ceño –en todo caso ¿por qué tengo que preguntarme eso? Ya es difícil imaginarlos y haberlos escuchado teniendo sexo, como para torturarme con la idea por mí mismo.

—Luna me dijo que Draco quiere hijos con ella, pero Ginevra cuando dice no, realmente es no, y bueno… si Draco no usa protección, y ella no usa protección ¿no crees que tanta actividad sexual entre ellos termine en un embarazo no deseado? –Theo frunció el ceño cuestionándose lo mismo.

—No había pensado en eso, para ser honesto –la observó sonreír.

—Ya sabes por qué Draco parece tan… interesado en el sexo.

 

oOo

 

Draco buscó preocupado a Ginevra, según lo que le habían dicho Charlie y Kristin es que no la habían visto en todo el día, y cuando él despertó en la mañana, ella ya no estaba, soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, Katie le sonrió en forma de saludo, a lo que él devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó al pequeño catre donde la pelirroja estaba dormida junto al pequeño Frank Longbottom.

 

—Tiene aquí horas –le dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Se ha encariñado mucho de él? –Katie sonrió como si no fuera necesaria la pregunta.

—No sé si deba ilusionarte, pero… creo que tal vez el pequeño Frank pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre los hijos propios.

—Esperemos que lo logre, le deberé mucho a otro Longbottom si eso ocurre.

—Le deberás mucho –se burló –te dejaré solo con tu novia y tu sobrino.

 

Draco se acostó lentamente junto al pequeño, que estaba despierto y tranquilo, observó las pecas que tanto le gustaban y sonrió, realmente esperaba que Ginevra cambiara de opinión sobre tener hijos, tal vez no quería hijos ahora, pero en un futuro los quería.

 

Ella abrió los ojos cuando el bebé le manoteó pegándole en el brazo, sonrió al ver los ojos grises brillando con cierta felicidad.

 

—No –fue lo único que pronunció para lograr que el brillo se perdiera en los ojos de Draco –ni por mucho que adore al pequeño Frank me hará cambiar de opinión sobre esto, Draco, y espero que respetes mi decisión, me niego a tener hijos.

—Bien, pero no me prives de mi libertad –sonrió –dijiste que un hombre es libre si aún puede soñar, imaginar y crear, bien, puedo imaginarte sosteniéndote a nuestro hijo, puedo embelesarme de ti sosteniendo a Frank, puedo saturar mi memoria de estos momentos, viéndote como una madre, con la mejor parte.

— ¿Cuál es la mejor parte? –elevó una ceja.

—Sin duda nos encanta el proceso de hacerlos, puedes cargarlo, mimarlo, quererlo, pero no eres su madre, te quita beneficios y responsabilidades –sonrió.

—Cierto.

 

Ginny salió a regañadientes del lugar, se había encariñado demasiado con Frank, pero aun así, seguía firme en su idea de no querer hijos, el encanto siempre se rompía en algún momento, más temprano que tarde.

 

—Intentó robar a Frank –soltó Draco provocando una sonrisa en Neville.

—No la culpo, es tan hermoso como la madre.

—Y el par de tíos –soltó Draco –no te olvides de los tíos, Neville, no ayudamos a procrearlo, pero sin duda influenciamos en su físico –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Egocéntrico –negó Ginny.

—Es la verdad –se encogió de hombros Draco –no hay nada mejor que Luna, Theo y yo, caminando entre nosotros.

—Eso significa que eres horrenda –soltó Neville –y que te hace realmente un favor al acostarse contigo –observó serio a Ginny.

—No quedaste tan bien librado, Neville –le sonrió la pelirroja –sin duda, creo que hemos sido halagados por que _las hermosuras de Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood_ nos han permitido cortejarles y llevarles a la cama –se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que Theo, opinaría que se siente halagado si tú le dejas cortejarte y llevarte a su cama.

—Eso nunca va a pasar –soltó Ginevra un poco incómoda, aunque sabía que Neville sólo bromeaba al respecto, para Draco eso era un asunto completamente delicado, lo hacía ponerse inestable, porque si bien, la amaba, Theodore Nott, era su mejor amigo, su hermano y su mano derecha, y sabía, que en un momento difícil y de elección, confiaría más en Theodore, que en ella, y agradecía eso.

—Sólo bromeaba –admitió Neville y Draco asintió un poco incómodo.

—Como sea, creo que tu hijo es el hombre más guapo del campamento –sonrió Ginny haciendo fruncir el ceño a Draco.

—Dijiste que preferías a los rubios ojos grises que a los rubios ojos verdes.

—Es un bebé –le sonrió de lado Ginevra –y que le quiera mucho, no significa que sea en ese aspecto, sería lo peor que pudiese hacer alguien –soltó.

—Cierto, pero así como vamos, pasará más tiempo entre tus brazos que yo.

—No te preocupes por eso –lo consoló Neville –pasarás más tiempo entre sus piernas que mi hijo, eso te lo juro –se burló y se alejó.

—Realmente te has encariñado con Frank ¿no?

—Un poco –admitió –es hermoso y tranquilo, nunca he convivido con un bebé.

—Dudo que se pueda convivir mucho con un bebé ¿de qué se puede hablar con uno? ¿Qué tal tu popó y qué sabor de chupón prefiere? –se burló de ella.

—La percepción de los bebés a su entorno es enorme, son como pequeñas esponjas absorbiendo todo ese conocimiento –le sonrió a Draco –pueden influenciar hasta lo más mínimo en su forma de ver la vida, eso es lo que ayuda a influenciarles el bien o el mal –Draco sonrió ante las palabras de su novia.

—Entonces Dolohov ha crecido en un ambiente de mercenarios, y no es del todo cierta, tú, eres mi claro ejemplo que no todo está podrido en esa organización.

—Es más difícil que el bien se cole en los genes de una persona hambrienta de desolación, que al revés, el profesor Dumbledore nos traicionó en cuanto se le dio el poder, hizo que muchos hiciéramos las cosas más atroces para él.

— ¿Cómo qué? –Le interrogó.

—He inventado armas por muchos años ¿lo olvidaste?

— ¿Y? Son armas, lo has dicho muchas veces, Ginny, no importa el lado al cual pelees, tienes que defender tus ideales ¿no es así?

—Lo sé –observó directamente a los ojos grises del rubio –no puedes comparar un arma de balas hechas de pólvora a armas creadas sólo para torturar, provocar agonía en la persona a quien impacta –negó –todo el tiempo me cuestiono a mí misma como es que puedo dormir tan tranquila sabiendo todo lo horrible que he hecho –Draco acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja y se acercó a ella.

—No volveré a juzgarte –le sonrió –no importa lo que hicieras en el pasado, Ginevra, yo he hecho cosas peores, tú has inventado armas ¿y qué? –se burló –se necesita una mente independiente para usarla, sí, tú armaste a los hombres, pero no jalaste jamás un gatillo, no apuñalaste a ninguno con tus propias manos, no detonaste jamás los explosivos que creaste ¿o sí? –La chica negó – _no hay amenaza más grande, que ser capaz de enviar a hombres a morir y no sentir nada al respecto_ –sonrió al escucharlo repetir sus palabras –esa es la diferencia entre tú y nosotros –confesó encogiéndose de brazos –jamás me importó matar a alguien, nunca me detuve a pensar en nada antes de ti –negó –tal vez siempre me engañé a mí mismo respecto a Pansy –admitió –diciendo que no hacía nada que le pusiera en peligro, pero, comienzo a creer que no había nada que me importara realmente, si moría en un ataque, no me importaba, prefería morir a seguir viendo la decadencia de los míos, pero ahora, contigo, todo es diferente, tengo miedo de irme y no volver a verte, cuido de mí, como jamás había cuidado antes, porque no quiero perderte, y morir sería la peor forma de hacerlo, porque estaría dejando que alguien más me alejara de ti, de forma definitiva, sin retorno.

—Te amo –lo besó.

—Te amo a ti –sonrió –y sé que el peso de tus actos siguen sin dejarte dormir.

 

oOo

 

Theo avanzó hasta el río, se detuvo en seco y tragó saliva, Ginevra estaba dentro del río, lavándose el cabello, su espalda desnuda era lo único que podía ver con claridad.

 

— ¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Katie al verlo.

 

La vista de Theo la escaneó por completo, la chica estaba desnuda, pero su vista se desvió sin prestar interés de la rubia desnuda, y se hizo aún lado para seguir observando a Ginevra.

 

—Pervertido –gruñó Katie.

—No te he mirado de forma inapropiada en ningún momento –se defendió.

—Ginevra no puede decir lo mismo.

—Siempre he sido un caballero, y contrario a lo que pueda pensar Draco, muchos dirían que yo pudiese ser una mejor opción para ella.

— ¿Venias a qué? –interrogó.

—A decirle unas cosas.

—Que conveniente.

—Draco me envió, y no es necesario sacarla del río.

 

Katie gruñó y lo siguió apresurada.

 

—No te gires –le informó Katie –aunque sea grosero, y el señor Nott tenga que decirte algo.

 

Los hombros de la pelirroja se tensaron un instante y se giró, su largo cabello cubría sus pechos, por mucho que intentó, el rubio frente a ella no pudo evitar observarla, y sus ojos azules descendieron hasta donde el agua cubría su cuerpo.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento –se giró un poco –Draco me mandó –suspiró –tenemos junta, Cedric Diggory ha llegado al campamento.

— ¿Qué? –salió del río apresurada.

 

La mirada de Theo se posó en ella cuando tenía la ropa interior puesta, se estaba poniendo los pantalones, sonrió nervioso cuando Katie se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Te esperó allá.

—No, vamos, estoy lista, dúchate tranquila, Katie.

—Claro.

 

Nott observó a la pelirroja junto a él, iba acomodándose el cabello húmedo, ya que seguía un poco enmarañado.

 

—Sobre lo del río...

—No quiero hablar de eso, ya dijiste que Draco te envió, así que supongo que no era tu intención ver a Katie desnuda ¿o sí? –le sonrió y golpeó en las costillas en forma de jugueteo.

—Mi atención no fue a ella, sino a ti –la observó de reojo –Draco no es el único al que vuelves loco y...

—No –lo detuvo –Theo, amo a Draco, y según ustedes, son como hermanos, jamás fue mi intención que...

—Déjame decírtelo, sé que lo sabes, pero jamás te lo he dicho yo, me gustas, me vuelves loco, envidio a Draco porque a pesar de que según él tú no eras suficiente para llamar su atención, logró conquistarte, voy a respetar tu decisión, no voy a entrometerme, jamás lo he hecho, y no lo haré, sólo quiero que lo sepas, Ginevra, que te amo, y es un amor honesto, es fuerte, poderoso, llegaste a mi mundo para volverlo todo de cabeza, contigo me he sentido como jamás en mi vida, tenerte cerca es un ir y venir de sensaciones, las más grandes, las más profundas, iría al mismo infierno, por sólo poder besar tus labios –Ginny retrocedió cuando Theo dio un paso hacia ella, pero sólo acarició su mejilla –te respeto y te amo más de lo que te deseo, Ginevra –le sonrió –voy a mantener este sentimiento lo más puro que pueda, mientras viva, era eso a lo cual me aferro para sobrevivir –se acercó a ella, notando que su cercanía no le provocaba nada de lo que a él le provocaba la de ella, suspiró resignado, toda la pasión, el amor, que la pelirroja sentía, sólo Draco podía provocarlo y le envidiaba –daría mi vida, por qué me quisieras de la forma en la que lo amas.

—Theo, por favor –suplicó –te quiero como a un hermano.

—Lo sé –acercó su rostro al de ella, sus labios estuvieron a un centímetro, pero besó su frente –en serio, daría mi vida, por un solo beso de tus labios.

 

Llegaron hasta la que Remus adoraba llamar _sala de juntas,_ como si se tratara de un corporativo, una habitación espaciosa y elegante, cuando en realidad, era una cueva, donde se podía ver gran parte del campamento, tenían una mesa hecha de barro y asientos del mismo material, el lugar principal de la mesa, era más parecida a una silla elegante formada de barro, Draco solía sentarse en ese lugar desde que la profesora McGonagall lo nombró como el nuevo líder.

 

—Bien, ya podemos ponernos de acuerdo –soltó Draco.

—Y no podías comenzar sin ellos –soltó Cedric enfadado.

—Ella es mi novia, imbécil y él, mi mano derecha ¿te molesta saber que tampoco podrás llevarte a la cama a Ginevra? Así como jamás pudiste acostarte con Pansy –sonrío enfadado.

—Hay más cosas más importantes que tu _zorra_ –soltó Cedric, pero Draco se limitó a apretar la quijada, con una advertencia implícita en su mirada.

— ¿Qué cosas, Diggory? –frunció el ceño.

—El hecho de que el maldito Gran Canciller acabe de dar autonomía al imbécil de Antonin Dolohov.

— ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? –interrogó Ginevra.

—No gracias a ti ¿o sí? Ni a los cobardes de tus hermanos, que en cuanto el Gran Canciller se giró y ordenó a los soldados que nos mataran ahí mismo, huyeron como las señoritas que son.

—Te haré tragarte tus palabras –soltó Bill levantando la mirada.

—Yo no lo detendré –admitió Draco.

—Y yo le ayudaré a ello –anunció Theo.

 

Ginevra observó al rubio de ojos azules, después de su confesión, estaba más que impasible, sus hombros anchos estaban tensos, se notaba en sus bíceps marcados, había muchas diferencias entre Draco y Theo, sobretodo en su carácter, en su físico, ambos eran guapos, tenían un cuerpo atlético, pero Theo era un poco más bajo y delgado que Draco, aunque tenía músculos marcados y firmes, se veían un poco menos que los de Draco.

 

—Bien, mientras defienden a ésta y los suyos, Severus ha dado todo el poder del país a Dolohov, ha hecho un comunicado exhortando a todos, hombres, mujeres, adolescentes cansados con la situación y la violencia que la Resistencia está provocando en el país, a unirse al ejército, porque ha cambiado las cosas, ya no son la guardia negra –observó a Ginevra, que fue la única que entendió la información –ya es el ejército, Dolohov ha dado su discurso como nuevo comandante supremo y Dirigente Principal, diciendo que todo aquél se atreva a cuestionar sus órdenes o su forma de ver, será ejecutado por alta traición ¿sabes que tan mal van las cosas ahora? –Draco asintió.

—Tenemos que armarnos y estar listos, van a atacarnos, y no sabemos en qué momento lo harán, pero estemos seguros de algo, lo harán, y no saldrá nada bien, si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo con niñerías.

—Estaremos preparados –soltó Draco.

—Y sé cómo lo estaremos –la pelirroja se puso de pie.

— ¿Puedes informarnos del cómo? –frunció el ceño la profesora McGonagall.

—Hay unos mandos en el complejo –sonrió –si son intervenidos, puede darnos una señal a nosotros, podremos intervenir todo método de comunicación, desde los soldados, hasta los de Dolohov, así sabríamos cuando van a atacarnos.

—Eso suena muy peligroso –negó Draco.

—Estamos en las últimas –gruñó Cedric –tienes que ponerte los pantalones, y tomar decisiones, muchos vamos a morir, y no puedes detenerte por ella solamente.

—Cedric tiene razón –admitió Ginevra –hemos entrado al complejo sin ser detectados, Draco, es como robar un pequeño pelo a un perro –sonrió –no van a descubrirme.

—Yo iré con ella, si te deja más tranquilo –soltó Theo.

—Eres mi mano derecha, Theodore –frunció el ceño –no puedo dejar que te pase algo a ti… o a ella –su mirada a Ginevra fue una mezcla de emociones, estaba dudando.

—Por dios, son unos idiotas, Draco, estuvimos _meses_ entre ellos y jamás pudieron con nosotros, no podrán conmigo, iré armado, no es necesario, porque no podrán ni siquiera detectarnos.

—El complejo no tiene ninguna de las medidas de seguridad que todo el país piensa, Draco –sonrió Ginevra –es una misión fácil, lo único difícil de todo, es llegar y regresar, entraremos y saldremos en menos de cinco minutos.

 

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Draco observó a su amigo y a su novia, ambos estaban confiados en que podían hacer eso.

 

—Llevarán a alguien…

—Ellos dos solos pueden encargarse de eso –soltó Bill –mi hermana es una chica muy hábil en eso de los sistemas, y confió con mi vida en Theodore –se estiró –si fueras tú, me sentiría inseguro, pero no con él, creo que es la persona más correcta en todo el país para cuidar de ella en situaciones de peligro.

—Basta –pidió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Que no te moleste el hecho de que lo considere un mejor partido para mi hermana que tú, _querido líder._

—Será divertido ¿Qué dices, Gin? –sonrió Theo.

—Bastante –admitió con una sonrisa.

 

Draco la besó suavemente cuando estaba alistándose para ir con Theo al complejo, era un beso completamente diferente, suave, lento, tierno, como si la pasión entre ellos se hubiese desvanecido, dejando un amor tranquilo.

 

—No quiero que vayas –soltó él inquieto.

—Draco –lo reprendió –he ido miles de veces al complejo, los he estado robando y nunca te has puesto así.

—Siempre vas con tus hermanos, y ellos son unos sádicos.

— ¿No confías en Theo?

—No es eso –gruñó enfadado.

— ¿No confías en mí, entonces?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento –se encogió de hombros –no quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos.

—No es como si en el camino me fuese a dar cuenta que lo amo a él y no a ti y le pida huir, Draco –el rubio sonrió divertido.

—Tampoco me preocupa eso, y lo sabes, es la primera vez que te pido algo así, no vayas, espera un poco.

—No podemos esperar, Draco, las cosas están bastante mal, es ahora, o nunca.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra caminó junto a Nott, iba concentrada, buscando en donde el profesor Horace hubiese podido poner los mandos, gruñó, Millicent le conocía mejor, debió llevarla consigo a la resistencia.

 

—Así que ese profesor se cree muy listillo, como para poder contigo –se burló Theo.

—Hasta el momento ha podido más que yo, pero no mucho –sonrío y abrió la puertilla.

—Esa es mi chica –sonrío orgulloso –ya sabes, mi chica, mi amiga, mi... No en esa forma...

—Ya lo entendí –le sonrió.

 

Theodore se puso a vigilar mientras Ginny colocaba un par de filtros, que podía desviar la señal hasta la resistencia.

 

—Listo –sonrío Ginevra.

—Bien, porque es momento de correr.

 

Soltó un chillido cuando Theo disparó sin avisar, se puso frente a ella y comenzó a dar órdenes, de que pasara lo que pasará, no se alejara de él, en lo que salían de ese sitio.

 

Fueron avanzando rápidamente, le sorprendía la habilidad que tenía Theo con las armas, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en acción, y según Draco, lo que a Theo se le daba mejor era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y si con las armas era excelente, no quería ni imaginarlo golpeando a alguien.

 

—Mierda, mierda, mierda –gruñó cuando su arma se quedó sin municiones –jamás pensé que nos atacarían.

—Ven, por aquí –lo sujetó de la mano y corrieron a través de un largo corredor, no tenían donde ocultarse, así que lo mejor era correr y no detenerse, chocaron contra una de las bardas al girar a la izquierda.

 

Theo distinguió la salida, era una poco conocida, que Neville le había mostrado, así que podían ocultarse en el bosque sin que los vieran, o siguieran más soldados de los que ya los seguían.

 

Se agachó por una de las armas que había en el sueño, y comenzó a disparar, giró el rostro un segundo para ordenarle a Ginevra que se ocultara.

 

Escuchó el gritó aterrado de la chica, y no era por otra cosa que por él, su grito había sido ocasionado por qué lo habían herido, observó al soldado disparar, y lo había visto como en cámara lenta, era una clase de flecha de treinta centímetros de largo, dio en su hombro, no dolió cuando lo atravesó, pero se sorprendió al notar que no era una flecha común y corriente, sino algo más sofisticado, algo que engañara a la vista, en cuanto atravesó el hombro, se abrió de la punta, los picos que salieron del extremo se aferró a la piel, como si fuesen los pequeños dientes de una sanguijuela, provocando un dolor inmenso, aferrando bien la piel, la punta comenzó a parpadear de color azul, al igual que el arma del soldado y  como si lo hubiesen enganchado, una fuerza invisible tiró de él y fue lo que casi lo derriba del dolor, el siguiente impacto fue de bala normal dio en su pecho, el siguiente en uno de sus marcados oblicuos, y el otro hombro.

 

La fuerza invisible seguía tirando de él, observó al soldado, que intentaba mantener el arma en las manos, eso era lo que lo arrastraba, el dolor era insoportable, como si esa flecha modificada, intentara arrancarle la extremidad, levantó como pudo su arma y le disparó al soldado, el arma voló en su dirección, golpeando a la pelirroja que había regresado hasta él, hizo algo que hizo que la flecha dejara de intentar separar su brazo de su cuerpo.

 

—Theo –Ginevra estaba temblado a su lado, su mirada era angustiada, y sus hermosos ojos derramaron lágrimas.

—Vete, o van a matarte –murmuró –vete –ordenó.

—No voy a dejarte aquí –sollozó.

—Juré que jamás dejaría que te lastimarán si podía evitarlo, así que vete.

 

Ginevra levantó la vista cuando alguien junto a ella disparaba, era Blaise, que había escuchado el alboroto.

 

—Váyanse –ordenó.

—Vamos, Theo, sólo un poco más –suplicó.

 

Lo arrastró todo lo que pudo hasta el bosque, donde habían escondido la camioneta, Theo hizo su mayor esfuerzo, para ponerse de pie, se dejó caer en la camioneta.

 

—Aguanta, por favor.

—No –la sujetó de la mano –los dos sabemos que no importa, voy a morir –soltó.

—No, no vas a morirte, tú no vas a morirte ¿lo escuchas? No voy a perdonártelo.

—Te dije que algún día iba a decirte porque le caigo bien a Bill ¿no? Bueno, le ayudé a matar a Fenrir Greyback –se burló –cuando Draco nos contó a Neville y a mí, Bill lo escuchó, Bill te ama demasiado, no como mujer, claro, y yo te amo, Ginevra, no iba a manchar tus manos por ese imbécil, que suplicó piedad, se meo en sus pantalones el muy cobarde –sonrío –ni siquiera nos pusimos de acuerdo –admitió –cuidé de ese asqueroso tipo, cuando Draco fue contigo y envié a Neville a dormir, nos encontramos siguiéndolo, me otorgó una sonrisa a lo Bill –frunció el ceño por el dolor –lo matamos los dos, y perdón, pero disfruté hacerlo, por atreverse a hacerte sufrir, por haberte hecho llorar –acarició la mejilla de Ginny –perdón por eso, Ginny –susurró –cuando estuvo muerto, Bill me miró y me dijo, que yo te merecía más que Draco, que él era un cobarde, pero Draco te ama, lo sé, lo supe siempre –acarició la mejilla de Ginny –te amo, por favor no lo olvides.

—No vas a morirte, Theo –se acercó a él.

—Lo voy a hacer, y si lo hago, quiero que sea viendo ese par de ojos bonitos –limpió las lágrimas de Ginny –los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida –le sonrió –tus ojos.

—Theodore Nott, si me amas, vas a aferrarte a la vida ¿me escuchas? –soltó en forma de orden –por qué tú no puedes morirte –acaricio el rostro de su amigo, y sabía que él tenía razón, sus heridas eran graves, ya había perdido bastante sangre, Theodore Nott iba a morir, si no la dejaba hacer algo, así que recordando su confesión, ¿quién lo iba a decir? Casi, literalmente, había dado su vida por ello.

—Porque te amo, prefiero que sea así –negó –porque eres de él, y no mía –suspiró –no quiero que te alejes de mí, nunca, Ginny.

 

El corazón de Theodore latió un poco más rápido como la muerte le permitió, los labios de Ginevra eran suaves, pequeños y dulces, tan dulces como la muerte, la besó tan vehemente como pudo, la sujetó de las mejillas, manchándola aún más de sangre, iba a morir, no sin antes, haber besado a la mujer que amaba, el beso fue tan diferente a lo que había pensado, no era lento, no era forzado, estaba cargado de pasión, como si le deseara, como si le amara, y lo entendió, incluso en un momento así, Ginevra pensaba en Draco, no en él, ella pensaba que era Draco al que besaba, para poderle besar de esa forma tan suya.

 

—Dilo –suplicó –aunque sepa que es mentira –la observó.

—Te amo –susurró.

 

Él sonrió, y sus manos se desvanecieron, cayendo inertes, Theodore la soltó, la pelirroja puso el automóvil en marcha y condujo como si fuese el mismo demonio quien la persiguiera, la vida de Theo estaba en peligro, maldito fue el momento, en que decidieron acceder a ir.

 

oOo

 

Draco observó a los niños, les estaba enseñando a usar el arco, para cazar, la mala puntería de algunos era motivo de burlas entre los mismos niños, así que él solo sonreía, recordando su infancia, cuando él y Theo estaban siendo entrenados especialmente por Remus, nunca pensó que él estaría reemplazando a Remus.

 

—Draco –soltó un Goyle, llegó corriendo hasta él.

—Vaya, Goyle. Es la primera vez que corres –se burló.

—Me mandaron a buscarte.

— ¿Y es urgente? Por qué estoy ocupado –puso los ojos en blanco, Goyle siempre creía que cuando se burlaban de él, podía ir a alertarlo de esa forma, para reprender a los demás.

—Sí, es urgente, los atacaron en el complejo, creo que están muertos.

 

Draco se giró hasta el chico, y sintió como si su alma se fuera de su cuerpo, ni siquiera supo en qué momento su cerebro había enviado la orden, simplemente se había echado a correr como un maldito loco, Ginevra y Theo habían accedido ir al complejo solos, sin Neville, sin los otros Weasley, creyéndose muy temerarios.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –la profesora McGonagall suspiró.

—Perdió mucha sangre, fueron tres impactos de bala, una en el pecho, una en el costado y una en el hombro, además, le atacaron con un arma extraña, ha perforado la piel, el tejido y se ha cerrado del otro extremo, Katie no cree que sobreviva.

 

Su respiración se agitó, un movimiento llamó su atención por el rabillo del ojo, la melena roja hizo que su corazón latiera ferozmente, la reconoció, era ella, porque de todos, los Weasley, era la que más rojo tenía el cabello, así que Theo era quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

 

— ¡Ginevra! –musitó, haciéndola voltear, fue hasta ella y la atrajo a él, estaba completamente manchada de sangre, desde la cara, hasta la ropa, las manos.

—Es mi culpa, Draco, no debí, no debí...

—Él va a estar bien, Theo es el chico más fuerte y valiente, Ginny, va a estar bien.

 

Draco dejó que Katie usara su sangre, era O negativo, así que podía usar su sangre para ayudar a Theo, había salvado la vida de Ginevra, pero eso no hacía más fácil la situación, porque Theodore Nott, no era su hermano de sangre, pero le quería como tal, y no iba a soportar perderle, por mucho que Ginevra siguiese viva.

 

— ¿Va a estar bien? –pregunto.

—Perdió sangre, se me complicó un poco retirar las balas, sin mencionar el arpón, por fortuna Ginevra no tardó más, o sin duda estaríamos en su funeral.

—Va a sobrevivir ¿verdad?

—Ella sigue viva –se encogió de hombros.

—No me parece agradable el comentario, no prefiero la vida de ninguno sobre la del otro, Katie –soltó enfurecido –él es mi hermano, ella mi mujer, les amo, de diferente manera, pero lo hago.

 

Ginny acarició el cabello de Theo, Draco dormía sobre el regazo de ella, ambos habían pasado día y noche cuidando de Theodore Nott, y por unos minutos, mientras tomaban una ducha, Luna y el pequeño Frank cuidaban de él, Luna acomodaba a Frank Longbottom junto a su tío Theodore.

 

—Le pondré Frank Theodore si sales de esta, Theo –sollozó Luna –no puedes dejarme sola, maldito irresponsable, ni siquiera he bautizado al bebé, todo por tu culpa –se limpió las lágrimas –por favor, Theodore Nott, lucha por tu vida.

 

oOo

 

Katie se sentó junto a Theo, la profesora McGonagall había llamado a junta, así que nadie estaba cuidando de él, lo más probable era que, a un mes del ataque de Theodore, ella buscará el reemplazo de la mano derecha de Draco.

 

—Tienes que despertar –suspiró y observó al atractivo rubio, su barba había crecido, su cabello también, así que le fue fácil acariciar la melena rubia, extrañaba ver los ojos amigables de Theo –no me importa quién sea con quien tengas que luchar por volver, pero tienes que hacerlo –su tono de voz fue una súplica –por favor, Theodore Nott, no dejes que tus sentimientos por ella te arrastren a ese lugar, lucha por volver, tus hermanos te echan de menos, incluso Ginevra se ha pasado este tiempo como un alma en pena –guardó silencio –yo te necesito –admitió.

 

Observó a la puerta, y al ver que nadie más volvía, se acurrucó junto al rubio, sus heridas habían comenzado a cicatrizar de forma correcta, no había infección alguna, e incluso Draco había donado un poco más de su sangre para ayudarle.

 

—Por favor despierta –sollozó la rubia.

— ¿Vas a besarme? –murmuró, Katie se levantó al escuchar la voz del rubio sólo para comprobar que realmente fuera él, y no su imaginación –porque podría ayudar.

—Despertaste –se mordió el labio inferior a causa de la alegría y acarició su rostro.

—Cuando una chica linda te dice que te necesita, es descortés no hacerlo –se burló, su voz sonaba un poco ronca y baja.

 

Katie se acercó a él y lo besó, para su sorpresa, él devolvió el beso, fue suave, y un poco corto, nada comparado con el que Ginevra le había dado.

 

—Preguntaste si no iba a hacerlo...

—Yo no he reprochado nada –le sonrió y Katie se quedó un momento quieta, realmente había extrañado la mirada cálida de los ojos azules de Theodore Nott, era como perderse en un pequeño pedazo de cielo.

—Iré a avisarles a los demás.

—Tienen que estar muy preocupados, tal vez estén dormidos afuera...

—Ginevra no se ha movido de aquí, si es lo que quieres saber, solo ha cambiado por una hora con los Longbottom, para tomar un baño, comer y volver.

— ¿En serio? –Katie asintió, observó a otro lado al ver la sonrisa formarse en los labios de Theo y sus ojos brillar –Ella y Draco –soltó celosa, cortando la ilusión –ninguno se ha movido, sólo una hora, para ducharse, y tal vez tener sexo y comer, y volver a ducharse –Theo dejó escapar una risa.

— ¿A qué se debe esa información? –Sonrío – ¿celos, tal vez? –elevó una ceja.

—Iré a avisarles.

—Eres mi doctora favorita –le gritó cuando estaba un par de pasos fuera del lugar.

 

Draco se tiró junto a él, completamente feliz de verlo así, pero sus ojos fueron hasta la pelirroja, recordarla diciendo «Te amo» aunque le había pedido que se lo dijera, había sido lo mejor de estar muriendo, eso, y el beso, ahora entendía porque Draco no podía dejar de besarle, estar con ella tenía que ser mucho mejor que ese beso.

 

—Gracias por salvarme la vida –le sonrió.

—Soy yo, la que te debe la vida, Theo –lo abrazó, Theo se perdió en el aroma a frutos rojos.

—Katie me dijo que se la han pasado aquí, por favor, dime que no han tenido sexo junto a mí.

—Claro que no –sonrío Draco –estábamos tan preocupados, que no lo hemos hecho en el mes, hermano –le golpeó suavemente en el hombro –por nadie más he mantenido el celibato por tanto tiempo, teniendo a mi chica junto a mí.

— ¿Y Katie? –preguntó Luna.

—No lo sé –contestó Neville.

—Bien, iré a buscarla y seguiré con el trabajo –besó la mejilla de Theo y después los labios de Draco –te amo –musitó a Draco, pero Theo la escuchó y después salió.

—Si sigue así, terminará mal –soltó Neville –no puede seguir así.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –frunció el ceño Theo.

—Desde que te atacaron –informó Draco suspirando –jamás la he visto así de inestable –admitió, observando a Theo –hizo que Zabini robara un par de cosas y se ha puesto a trabajar de forma imparable, se sentaba ahí –señaló un pedazo libre en el pequeño catre donde estaba Theo acostado, armando un montón de cosas que nunca quiso decir para qué, una tras otra, no comía, juntó todas las baterías del campamento, no ha parado desde hace un mes.

—Se ha vuelto una obsesiva –admitió Luna –cuida de ti o de Frank y después se pone a armar esas cosas.

— ¿No les ha dicho por qué está así? –frunció el ceño Theo.

—Por culpa –soltó Katie enfadada cruzada de brazos –porque la culpa la está carcomiendo, por eso está así.

—Katie, yo…

—No, está bien –dijo interrumpiendo a Theo –ella diseñó el arma que casi hace que te amputen un brazo –se encogió de hombros –y sin duda agradece que no fuese tan efectiva como tiene que serlo.

—Me duele el hombro –soltó.

—Esas armas son inestables, si no sabes usarlas y dispararlas –observó a todos en el lugar –Ginevra era la que más armas letales producía, por ese prototipo en específico fue promovida como Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, por su interés y su dedicación, armaba a los soldados con armas letales, que les permitieran matar fácilmente, pero también pudiesen torturar hasta la muerte –negó –esa, en específico, va al centro del pecho, puedes utilizarla de dos formas, hacer que el arpón atraviese el pecho y dejarle así, o dejar que atraviese el pecho, y sacar el corazón, el intestino o lo que sea a donde fuera disparado con negligencia, tu brazo, en este caso.

 

Todos se quedaron callados, jamás les habían atacado con un arma parecida, así que desconocían eso, inclusive Neville, que sólo había sido informado de que su mejor amiga había sido promovida.

 

oOo

 

Theo abrió los ojos, Ginny estaba sentada justo donde Draco lo había dicho, sonrió, se veía cansada, pero aun así, seguía trabajando.

 

—Katie me contó que tú diseñaste esa arma –soltó Theo y ella asintió.

—Lo hice –admitió –le di a La Orden muchas armas parecidas, jamás me detuve a pensar que pasaría si usaban una de todas las armas que _yo_ había diseñado en alguien que me importara más que mi vida.

—Te importo más que tu vida –sonrió.

—Theo, no mentí cuando fuiste atacado, te amo –lo observó –no de la forma en la que quieres, pero sin duda lo hago, Draco, mis hermanos, Luna, tú y el pequeño Frank son como mi vida, y atacarlos a ustedes, sin duda, es atacarme a mí en nivel personal –negó y la sonrisa cruel que se formó en sus labios hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Theo.

—Atacaron a la persona equivocada en el complejo, le di armas a La Orden que están utilizando en mi contra, bueno, les daré armas a ustedes, que pueden usar en su contra –su sonrisa se volvió cálida –Dolohov no me odia –volvió su vista a lo que armaba.

— ¿Entonces?

—Me tiene miedo, porque sabe que no voy a detenerme por nada ni nadie.

 

Theo no dijo nada, sólo la observó seguir trabajando en las armas, pero la expresión de su rostro decía muchas cosas, tal vez ella no lo había elegido en ningún aspecto, tal vez ella amara a Draco, pero Theo le conocía mejor, y sabía que esas palabras no se las había dicho a Draco, sabía que su amigo o había hecho oídos sordos, y por eso no se animó, o jamás hizo el intento de decirle.

 

—Todos dicen que Draco confía más en mí, incluso más que en ti –pronunció.

—Lo sé –sonrío –y agradezco que así sea, porque sé que le eres leal, y que nadie, incluso tus sentimientos por alguien, no influenciarán tu visión para tu lealtad con él.

— ¿En quién confías más que en Draco? –la cuestionó, quería sentirse importante en algo referente a ella, pero lo más probable es que dijera que Neville.

—No te lo diré –negó.

— ¿Por qué no? –se burló.

—Por qué le dirás, y no quiero una pelea más con él.

— ¿Una pelea más? ¿Han estado peleando?

—Un poco, se la pasa diciéndome que necesito parar con la culpa, que necesito relajarme, como si eso fuese posible.

— ¿Quién es? No le diré, me amputaré el brazo si le digo –la animó con una sonrisa.

—Blaise Zabini –comentó en un suspiro.

— ¿Blaise Zabini? ¿Es el hombre en quien más confías?

—A Blaise le confiaría mi maldita vida, incluso antes que a Draco –se encogió de hombros –él fue mi primer hombre.

—Pensé que no te habías acostado con él, que Draco había sido el primero en estar contigo.

—Lo fue –contestó –Draco ha sido el primer hombre en estar conmigo y en mí –dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Theo –Blaise fue mi primer hombre, mi primer soldado, Theo –se burló –confió en él, porque jamás, ha hecho algo en mi contra, fue reclutado por Dolohov, y vino a mí, a informarme cada uno de los pasos del hombre, me juró que estaría ahí sí yo lo quería, así que le ordené fingir ser parte de él, le dije que armara a Draco, cuando estaba en contra de las reglas armarte a ti o a él, y lo hizo.

— ¿Tú le diste a Blaise el arma que tenía que darle a Draco? –Ella asintió.

—Eventualmente se sintió atraído por mí, desconfiando de ti y de Draco, cuidándome sin que nadie lo sospechara, hasta que volví con Angelina, y bueno, se enamoraron.

—Nunca pensé que Blaise estuviese incluso más alto que Neville.

—No mal entiendas, Theo, las cosas para Zabini y para mí, se han dado de forma diferente, pero he tenido bastantes pruebas en mi vida, y el único, que siempre ha estado, ha sido Blaise.

—No te defendió muy bien en la Sedición.

—Blaise no me hubiese traicionado como lo hizo Draco –sonrío –él hubiese muerto, con tal de evitar que me pasara algo así.

—Neville y yo fuimos encarcelados por Charles y Ronald...

— ¿Estás así porque confío más en él que en ti?

—Pensé que por lo menos era importante en algo para ti, eso es todo.

—Estoy produciendo armas, Theo, armas que posiblemente no hubiese creado si Draco hubiese salido herido, no voy a dejar que Dolohov vuelva a hacerte daño, a ti, o a cualquiera de los que amo.

—Así que esa arma es por mí –sonrío.

—Puedes elegir el nombre, te lo adelanto, será mi favorita.

—Entonces tendré que pensar muy bien el nombre, algo que sea digno para ser tu favorita –sonrió.

—Sólo busca un nombre, algo que te guste, deja de pensar lo que es digno o indigno –sujetó la pierna de Theo y la apretó en señal de amistad,

—Bueno, estás poniendo empeño en hacer lo que puedes en un lugar así, no puedo ponerle un nombre poco original.

—Blaise me trajo algunas cosas después del ataque.

—Confías tanto en él que…

—No –negó –le di unas coordenadas, donde podía dejar las cosas, no lo traje y no lo traeré jamás aquí, sé que no me traicionará, pero no quiero arriesgarle tampoco a él.

—Ya –suspiró.

 

No dijo más, él no confiaba en Zabini, pero sí confiaba demasiado en ella, después de todo, le había salvado la vida al besarlo y mentirle, para poder traerlo al campamento, y que Katie salvara su vida.

 

—Creo que Katie Bell siente algo amoroso por mí –susurró, pero ella sonrió feliz, en lugar de sentir celos, se había alegrado de escucharle decir eso, por más que luchara, Ginevra Weasley, sólo iba a verlo como un amigo.

 

Se quedaron callados cuando un sonido se escuchó.

 

—Ginevra, soy Zabini –la chica tomó el pequeño radio.

—Te escucho Blaise, adelante.

—Salí de una junta hace unos minutos, me estoy escondiendo, esperando que nadie más escuche, el Gran Canciller ha informado la disolución de La Orden, es un Nuevo Estado, Dolohov le ha nombrado Nuevo Estado de Paz, maldito bastardo –gruño –Quirrell viene directo a Wiltshire, creo que están en peligro, no ha dicho nada de atacarles, pero ha dicho que Quirrell tiene órdenes precisas, que nadie debe interponerse, lo ha llamado el asunto carmesí.

—Gracias por la información, deberías ir a un lugar seguro.

—Te lo agradezco, pero voy a quedarme aquí, a seguir investigando, ya has hecho bastante enviando a Angelina a la Militancia a refugiarse, gracias.

—No ha sido nada, Blaise, ten cuidado.

—Siempre lo tengo.

—Capitán –se escuchó que le hablaron a Blaise –Quirrell ha sido enviado a limpiar el condado ¿sabe qué significa, no es cierto?

—Sé lo que significa, soldado.

—El Río está por llenarse de sangre, capitán, es mejor que ponga sobre aviso a la Jefa del DDD.

—Lo haré.

—Que Dios salve a la Jefa, mi capitán, porque los perros están por soltarse.


	29. La Cacería.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya establecido como un nuevo poder, Dolohov ordena a su mano derecha Quirrell que emprenda la cacería por todo el país en busca de Ginevra, sus hermanos y todos aquellos que signifiquen algo para ella.

—Lo has escuchado ¿cierto? –se escuchó la voz de Blaise después de un largo minuto de silencio.

—Lo he escuchado, Blaise, no te preocupes –se burló –esta información viene bastante bien.

— ¿Cómo vas con las armas? ¿Tienes tiempo de terminarlas? Porque de no ser así, enviaré unas cuantas extras a las coordenadas que me diste.

—Está todo en orden, Blaise.

—Sabes que si Quirrell me pide que vaya, la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigos ¿no es cierto?

—Lo sé –murmuró –Blaise –suspiró –si Quirrell quiere matarme, no dejes que él lo haga, si es preciso, hazlo tú, y por lo que más quieras, que no toquen a nadie de mis hermanos.

—No tocaremos a ninguno de los que amas, incluido el idiota de Malfoy, así me vaya la vida en eso –ella sonrió.

—Angelina está a salvo, en cuanto esto esté asegurado, podrás huir con ella…

—No voy a huir –se burló el chico –estamos en una guerra, mi linda jefa –soltó –mi lealtad va primero que mi amor, el amor a mi país, ese que tú misma me inculcaste ¿recuerdas? No hay que amar a nadie más que a nuestro país, y si por desgracia amamos a alguien con la misma intensidad, hay que poner el bien común primero, bueno, esto es el bien  común, voy a quedarme a tu lado, luchando y haciendo lo que pueda, así que no acepto la orden de huir.

—Habla con Angelina al menos –ordenó.

—Lo haré, me tengo que ir, o los demás comenzarán a sospechar.

—Cuídate, Blaise.

 

oOo

 

Esperó a que Theo se quedara dormido de nuevo y a que Katie apareciera en el lugar, no la observó, ni siquiera la saludó como siempre lo hacía, así que el comentario de Theo era cierto y no una artimaña para ponerla celosa, aun así, le agradaba, Katie era una chica inteligente y adorable.

 

— ¿Puedes encargarte de él? –Interrogó.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que lo mate? –Soltó un poco enfadada.

—Te estoy preguntando si puedes quedarte con él y cuidarlo, tengo un asunto que tratar con mis hermanos.

— ¿Vas a tardar? Porque no me siento muy cómoda cuidando de él, y si despierta…

— ¿Es porque se dio cuenta de que te sientes atraída por él? Katie, es normal, Theodore Nott es un hombre completamente atractivo, si le añadimos su personalidad, es normal que cualquier chica sintiera un poco de cosquilleo en el estómago al estar cerca de él.

—Tú no –soltó de forma brusca.

—Bueno, me siento como una adolescente tonta cada que veo a Draco, como si estuviese viendo al chico que me gusta y que jamás me haría caso.

—Bueno, Draco Malfoy te hizo caso, ¿no es algo que tendrías muy en claro ya que te acuestas con él?

—Estás un poco a la defensiva ¿lo has notado?

—Sé que no tienes la culpa que él esté enamorado de ti, que le conociste primero…

—Katie, si yo sintiera algo por Theo, estaría con él.

—Estás con él –soltó enfadada.

—Sí, porque lo que siento por él, es lo mismo que siento por Bill, por Charlie, Ron, Fred, Percy o George, ni siquiera un poco de lo que siento por Draco, si hubieses puesto tus ojos en Draco, tal vez tu pelo rubio tendría que nacer de nuevo –sonrió.

 

Salió apresurada del lugar y fue en busca de sus hermanos, que estaban con las mujeres del campamento, enseñándolas a usar mejor un arma y a defenderse.

 

—Así que por fin te separas de tu amante –soltó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Es mejor que te calles –soltó Bill –Theodore me parece una mejor opción para ella.

—No es mi amante –soltó ella –y necesito su atención un momento.

—Ginny, estamos en medio de un asunto, si puedes volver después…

—Quiero hablarlo primero con ustedes, después con Draco, pero si no quieres, será al revés y no te ofendas.

 

Bill se cruzó d brazos y observó a su hermana, que estaba un poco estresada, había pasado un mes muy malo, desde que habían atacado a Theodore Nott al grado de casi la muerte, se había puesto histérica, había escuchado la pelea con Malfoy, y a pesar de que Theo había despertado y todo con él estaba bien, sabía que esa relación estaba en la cuerda floja, y si bien la prefería con Theo, no podía hacer nada por cambiar las circunstancias, Ginny amaba a Draco, aunque Malfoy, no hubiese hecho nada por demostrar su amor, como lo había hecho Nott en varias ocasiones, completamente en el anonimato.

 

—Zabini me dijo que Quirrell está por venir, Dolohov quiere que limpie el condado, en una misión llamada carmesí, y son brillantes, saben a qué se refiere a eso.

—Mintámosle, hagámosle creer que nos hemos ido de Wilshire –sugirió Ron.

—Eso comenzaría una cacería, Ron, si no es en Wilshire, será en otro lado, pero nos buscarán por todos lados, debajo de cada piedra, en cada copa de cada árbol.

—Lo sabemos, Ginny, pero es ganar tiempo, además no nos moveríamos, serían señuelos, estamos en una guerra, _hermanita_ , tenemos que jugárnosla, sea como sea, no podremos estar detrás de ti o bajo tus faldas todo el tiempo, si vamos a morir, que sea luchando, no huyendo como maricas –anunció Charlie.

—Le dijiste a Potter eso, que debería preguntarle _a su gente_ lo que querían hacer, pues bien, tú nos preguntas, nosotros te decimos que queremos permanecer a tu lado luchando y librando esta guerra, no ocultarnos –Bill fue hasta ella y acaricio su mejilla –no queremos estorbar, pero tampoco ser tus puntos débiles, y mira que somos seis –se burló.

—Bien, de todos modos tengo que hablarlo con Draco, independientemente de nuestra situación actual, es nuestro líder, tiene que saberlo y estar prevenido por cualquier cosa.

— _Nuestro cuñado_ es un buen tipo, Gin-Gin –aseguró George –creo que tenía todo el derecho de ponerse como se puso, no has comido nada bien, no has dormido nada bien, sabemos que te sientas culpable por lo que ocurrió con Nott, pero pudiste hacer bien esas cosas, había gente dispuesta a cuidarle, y tu lugar es con Draco, después de todo, lo elegiste a él, no a Nott.

—George tiene razón –Ginevra observó sorprendida a Bill –lo elegiste a él, por alguna extraña razón, y a menos que quieras cambiar de rubio, deberías seguir así.

 

oOo

 

Draco levantó la vista, tenía su atención a unos papeles frente a él, con la mejilla recargada en el dorso de su mano, con una expresión ausente y aburrida, hacía casi un mes, que no tenían sexo, ni si quiera una charla tranquila, y Bill tenía razón, tal vez Draco pensaba que había cambiado de amor, pero no pasaría eso, jamás.

 

—Hola –saludó él.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Tiene que ser muy grave, para que _señorita modales_ no conteste cordialmente un saludo.

—Claro, lo siento, hola –suspiró –si el líder está desocupado, tengo un asunto que tratar con él.

— ¿Es personal? –intentó una sonrisa que fue más bien una mueca.

—No, no es nada personal, creo.

—Entonces dudo que tenga tiempo –negó y centró toda su atención a los papeles.

—Quirinus Quirrell...

—No quiero hablar de trabajo, tengo bastante ahora, no me has dirigido una frase completa en semanas y ahora estás aquí, por trabajo.

—Eres el líder de una rebelión, pero si no quieres tratar ese asunto conmigo, bien, hablaré con Remus y la profesora McGonagall –dio media vuelta.

—Como quieras, ya estoy harto de ser yo el que intente solucionar esto, si lo que quieres es morir junto a la cama de Nott, hazlo, tienes mi permiso para ello, espera, no lo necesitas, eres libre, porque no soy nada ¿no es cierto? –soltó enfadado.

—Remus le informará de lo que ocurre, perdón por molestarlo, líder.

 

Avanzó enfadada hasta donde estaba Remus hablando con Parvati, se dejó caer junto a él, completamente enfadada.

 

—Volvieron a discutir, lo que me sorprende es que seas tú quien acude a mí ahora, así que él ha tenido la culpa esta vez.

—No quiso hablar conmigo, porque era asunto de trabajo y no personal.

—En realidad tiene muchos pendientes, los dejó por cuidar de ti y de Nott.

— ¿De mí? –se burló –no necesito que él cuide de mí, y esto es importante, Dolohov ha mandado a Quirrell a _limpiar_ el condado en una misión llamada carmesí, viene a matar a mis hermanos y a mí, eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que podrían atacarnos, y tenemos que estar preparados para eso, Remus, eso es más importante que nuestros malditos problemas personales ¿no lo crees?

—De hecho, sí, lo creo, iré a hablar con él, tú deberías ir a dormir.

—Iré a seguir con las armas –informó.

—Por eso es que Draco está así, está preocupado, lo que deberías hacer, es ir a dormir.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se había quedado dormida en el suelo, junto al catre de la pequeña enfermería improvisada, donde dormía Nott, pero él no estaba, era ella la que ocupaba el catre, su vista fue hasta el pequeño hilo rojo, que iba de un lugar a otro y estaba atado a su dedo, así que después de ver la nota que decía _sígueme_ hizo lo que se suponía tenía que hacer.

 

Le sorprendió el hecho de que el pequeño hilo rojo seguía hasta el pequeño bosque, estaba enredado entre muchos de los árboles, pero no se detenía, seguía un poco más allá.

 

Las personas en la fogata la observaron un poco extraño, pero no se detuvo un poco a dar explicaciones, porque tampoco estaba muy segura de que demonios iba todo eso.

 

Llegó al pequeño lago, el hilo rojo llegó a su fin detrás del árbol, sonrío al toparse con los ojos de grises, el otro extremo del hilo rojo, estaba atado al dedo de Draco, no dijo nada, no tenía palabras para ello, caminó hasta él y sujetó su mano.

 

—Ahora sabes quién está al otro lado de tu hilo rojo del destino –murmuró –ahora sabes que nuestro destino puede atorarse, enmarañarse, pero jamás romperse, te amo, Ginevra.

—Te amo –rodeó el cuello del rubio y lo besó.

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario, hace cuatro años, te vi por primera vez, fue la primera vez que el extremo de nuestros hilos rojos se juntaron, y nuestros destinos se han torcido, enmarañado, pero siempre nos han vuelto a juntar.

— ¿De dónde has sacado tanto hilo rojo? –Indagó curiosa.

—Estoy siendo un tonto romántico y lo único que te importa es de dónde he sacado tanto hilo rojo, _Weasley,_ en serio tenías que ser una de ellos –sonrió.

—Es simple curiosidad, me sorprende que fueras capaz de conseguir todo el hilo rojo de…

—En realidad, rapé a todos tus hermanos e hice una finura de hilo rojo –se burló y la acercó a él –estaba planeando hacer algo por nuestro aniversario desde hace tiempo, pero… así como estaban las cosas, creí que no llegarías o me dirías que no estás de humor para perder el tiempo en tonterías.

—Draco –musitó –lo siento, en verdad que sí, es sólo que… tú y Luna, aman tanto a Theo, que no quería que me odiaran si algo malo llegara a ocurrirle por mi culpa.

—No ha sido tu culpa, ya te lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio, Ginevra, no ha sido tu culpa, me alegra que pudiesen salir de ahí, estoy agradecido de que el pánico no te ganara y no hubieses hecho nada por mi hermano.

—Te amo, y perdón por ser… una idiota todo este tiempo.

— ¿Te ha gustado tu sorpresa? –Sonrió –porque puedo solucionarlo en otro aspecto –besó el cuello de la chica.

—Me ha encantado, pero no pienso decirlo, quiero que lo soluciones.

—Bill me ha ayudado a preparar todo esto, creo que por fin entendió, que pase lo que pase, somos tú y yo, contra el mundo.

 

oOo

 

La charla se detuvo en cuanto Draco llegó hasta ellos, observó a todos sus amigos, y a los hermanos de su novia sentados juntos, eso era algo digno de ver y se odiaba por dejarla durmiendo, cuando pudiese tener esa imagen tan genial en su memoria.

 

— ¿Y Ginny? –Preguntó Charlie.

—La dejé durmiendo –se rascó la nuca un poco apenado.

—Está bien –gruñó Bill –al menos ya está durmiendo un poco.

—Le pedí a Katie algo para dormir, le di algo de beber con eso, no estaba muy segura, pero tiene que comenzar a recuperarse –se encogió de hombros.

—El sueño es algo que jamás recuperas –musitó Katie –espero que después de la buena siesta, se sienta mejor y le dé un poco más de apetito.

—Ver a Theo haciendo su vida normal le dará ese apetito –soltó Draco y le sonrió al chico –es bueno tenerte de vuelta, hermano.

—Tenemos muchas cosas en que ponernos de acuerdo, _hermano,_ no puedo tener más vacaciones, aunque quisiera tenerlas.

—Casi se te olvida que estamos en una guerra, Theo –se burló Neville.

—Así soy de inconsciente, no te fijes, Neville.

 

La charla avanzó tranquila, cada quién aportando sugerencias, o dando su opinión respecto a lo que ocurriría, tenían que aprovechar mucho ese tiempo, porque no sabían que pasaría cuando Quirrell pisara Wiltshire, toda esa paz, podría irse al demonio.

 

Cuando regresó a la tienda, Ginevra seguía dormida, y era mejor, había pasado un mes muy malo, cuidando de Nott, así que merecía más que nadie ese descanso, había mejorado las armas que tenían y había hecho un par más, así que tenían forma de cómo defenderse, no estaban al nivel de armamento que La Orden, pero al menos, no estarían por debajo de las expectativas ninguno de ellos.

 

—Descansa –susurró cuando ella se removió un poco incómoda y abrió poco los ojos –todo está muy bien.

 

oOo

 

Todo el lugar se quedó callado, el silencio era tal, que sólo se escuchaba el resonar de los pasos pesados que avanzaban a lo largo del gran corredor, la mirada de todos estaba al frente, pero no se atrevían a levantar la vista, hacía casi un mes, que la tensión se sentía en cada uno de los corredores, en cada una de las habitaciones, y más que nada, en cada una de las calles.

 

Desde que Antonin Dolohov había sido nombrado Dirigente Principal, el terror había comenzado a rondar cada una de las calles de Londres y otros puntos del país, ni siquiera la aristocracia se sentía a salvo.

 

Desde el pequeño cambio de nombre que se le daba a la guardia nacional, se supo que las cosas estarían de un modo bastante crítico.

 

El Ejército Negro. Se había apoderado de las calles, supliendo a los soldados comunes que una vez habían estado a cargo de la seguridad de las calles, sólo unos pocos soldados comunes, habían pasado las rigurosas pruebas del nuevo Jefe del Departamento de Defensa, no cualquier hombre o mujer habían tenido tan grande honor de ser parte de tan importante fuerza.

 

Eran intocables, tenían la suficiente autonomía para decidir quien vivía y quien moría, sin necesidad de un tribunal, como solían ser las cosas, si a un soldado del Ejército Negro, se le ocurría que una persona tenía suficiente material para considerarse parte de la Resistencia, ellos podían presentarse en su hogar, y matarle, frente a su esposa e hijos, no había nadie que se salvara de la represión que el _Nuevo Estado de Paz,_ había traído consigo, si antes se quejaban del régimen de La Orden, el nuevo, era peor que vivir en el infierno.

 

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a las puertas dobles, los soldados no hicieron nada, ni siquiera miraron al hombre de ojos negros.

 

—Vengo a ver al Gran Canciller –su voz fue suave, como un susurro, pero fría y atemorizante.

— ¿A quién tengo que anunciar? –soltó el soldado.

—Al Dirigente Principal.

—Desde luego.

 

El soldado se adentró al lugar y después de unos minutos salió, abriendo la puerta para Dolohov y dejándolo pasar.

 

—Buenas noches, Gran Canciller –sonrió cínicamente –vengo a informarle, que he dado la orden directa a mi hombre de confianza para que viaje a Wilshire a asesinar a su querida pupila.

— ¿Estás seguro que sigue en Wiltshire? –pronunció Severus un poco serio.

—No importa donde se encuentre, van a encontrarla y matarla, a ella, y a todos los que ama, no quisiera tener esa clase de mala suerte –sonrió.

—Bien –contestó sin darle mucha importancia –sólo una cosa, Dolohov, si vas a matarla, no quiero equivocaciones.

—No voy a dejarla vivir, pagaré mucho por su cabeza, Gran Canciller, será tan buena la paga, que incluso, los mismos miembros de la Resistencia se verán tentados en mandarme la cabeza de ella, y cada uno de los que ama.

—Ya te lo he dicho, si vas a hacerlo, deberás hacer las cosas bien.

—Lo serán –aceptó –no habrá persona alguna que no conozca la cacería que se hace en su honor, Gran Canciller, el pueblo querrá matarla por traición, y la Resistencia por todo el dinero y comodidades que se le promete a quien me traiga su cabeza.

—Estás contando en que alguien específicamente le mate ¿no es así?

—Así es –sonrió –usted lo trajo junto con los pelirrojos –sonrió el hombre –Cedric Diggory.

—Así que lograste corromper a alguien de la Resistencia.

—Digamos que no hay nada que la envida no pueda hacer, Gran Canciller, el joven Diggory por ejemplo, su envidia y celos por Malfoy, le hicieron caer fácilmente, digamos que tendrá el placer de matarla, no sólo por el dinero, sino para ver a Malfoy derrotado.

— ¿Sabes algo de ellos? –lo observó directamente a los ojos.

—Parkinson ha seguido informando cada uno de sus pasos y los de su esposo –se encogió de hombros –así que digamos que el rubio no es tan idiota, y ha seguido junto a ella, bien, digamos que su amor por Parkinson, salvará su vida esta vez.

—Así que te ha comunicado muchas cosas ¿cómo qué?

—Como que Ginevra ha ido a robar el complejo de Wiltshire, le he dejado un regalo, es una lástima que mataran al amigo de Malfoy y no a ella.

— ¿Quién te ha estado manteniendo al tanto de lo que ocurre en Wiltshire?

—Blaise Zabini, desde que vino a mí, pidiéndome que lo reclutara, me ha sido más fiel que los dedos de mi mano, así que le he confiado el cargo de capitán, y le he dejado al mando del complejo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con los traidores? –preguntó.

—Se han mandado a la prisión, salvo Millicent –se tronó el cuello que tenía tenso.

— ¿Qué has hecho con ella? –Indagó Severus firmando los papeles frente a él.

—Me he divertido un rato con ella –sonrió cuando Snape lo observó.

—Has abusado de la chica ¿no es así?

—No he abusado de ella, digamos que le gustaba el sexo salvaje.

— ¿Le  gustaba? –Frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Millicent era la favorita de Ginevra, por eso Dumbledore la envió a Wiltshire, tenían un montón de datos inútiles de la primer era. Digamos que era una zorra, ninfómana, que ni cincuenta hombres del Ejército Negro la pudieron complacer por completo, así que digamos que tuve que ponerle algo entre las piernas lo suficientemente grande, como para complacerla –sonrió.

—Te has estado divirtiendo –soltó Severus.

—Mis hombres también se han estado divirtiendo, digamos que si siguen así, no quedará virgen en todo el país, alguno sólo se sienten atraídos por las niñas.

—Ya veo –dijo en calma y siguió poniendo su firma en los papeles –ve a supervisar la cacería, Antonin, no quiero que falles esta vez, o me enfadaré mucho.

—Como usted ordene, Gran Canciller –se giró y salió por las puertas dobles.

—Una cacería en su honor –se burló Snape.

 

oOo

 

Quirrell observó al hombre frente a él, no dijo nada, contrario a lo que Dolohov le dijera, él no confiaba para nada en Blaise Zabini, tenía buen olfato para los traidores, y Zabini olía a eso, a traidor, sino fuera porque los soldados del complejo reaccionaban bastante bien a sus órdenes, y le felicitaban por haber matado a Theodore Nott, el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy, le hablaría directamente a Dolohov, diciendo que había un pequeño detalle con su capitán favorito.

 

—Bienvenido –sonrió Zabini, pero no era la clase de saludos a los que estaba acostumbrado, desde que era el Jefe del Departamento de Defensa,  todo mundo lo alababa e idolatraba, como para ganarse sus favores, pero Zabini no, él le hablaba como si se tratara de uno más de sus hombres, bien, por ese lado, le caía bien el chico.

—Bien ¿por dónde se fue la zorra pelirroja la vez del ataque? –interrogó.

—Se fue por ese lado –informó una de las puertas pequeñas, así que siguió el corredor.

 

Avanzó decidido hasta el final de los corredores, no le sorprendía que esa zorra huyera, era la única, salvo el demente profesor Dumbledore que conocía a la perfección el complejo, así que conocía caminos, accesos que nadie más conocía.

 

—Debería haber sangre, pero no la hay –observó a Zabini que le sonrió engreídamente.

—Bien, jefe, los dejé creer que escaparían, pero los esperaba por esa puerta, y les ataqué justo aquí, pero el idiota de Nott se interpuso entre mis balas, y la pelirroja.

—Ya veo –observó la sangre seca –aun así pudo escapar ella ¿no es así?

—El sr. Dolohov me ordenó que si salían del complejo no los siguiera, usó el cuerpo de Nott para cubrirse, cuando llegó al bosque, ordené que no los siguiera.

—Bien, pudo ser una trampa, así que estuvo bien.

—Conviví con Malfoy, si hay algo que él no hace, es esa clase de misiones por parejas, había más escondidos, esperando que nosotros cruzáramos el límite, para matarnos y adueñarse del lugar, es algo que no puedo permitir.

—No es tan idiota como pensé que lo era, Zabini.

—He aprendido del mejor –le sonrió a Quirrell.

— ¿En serio? –entre cerró los ojos -¿quién?

—Cuando me uní como soldado a La Orden, mi superior era la persona más inteligente de toda La Orden, tenía habilidades, los años y la edad, le dieron ventaja en esas cosas –mintió Zabini.

—Supongo, los viejos siempre saben más que nosotros –sonrió, como si él no fuera lo suficientemente viejo.

—Así que le agradecería mucho, que me dijera si ocupará o no a mis hombres para su diversión.

—Sí, tenemos una apuesta sobre los hombros, todo el país está detrás de la cabeza de esa zorra, _diez millones,_ aparte de la inmunidad, es algo que todo hombre en el país quiere ¿o tú no? –sonrió.

—Entonces debería poner manos a la obra y competir en eso –se burló.

—Es una cacería, muchacho, _porque a las zorras, se les caza._

Blaise suspiró cuando Quirrell se alejó, y lo agradeció, no podría seguir comportándose a la altura después de tan desagradable plática, y bueno, había alterado la realidad un par de veces, Ginevra si había sido su primer superior, él había sido su primer soldado, así que había sido un trabajo en equipo, y lo que La Orden necesitaba, era clase de líderes como ella, que trabajara junto a sus subordinados, más no que se creyeran más alto que ellos, por eso, había tanta traición.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra observó la mirada atenta de Luna, que no había dicho nada desde que se había sentado en la fogata y había sujetado al pequeño Frank en brazos.

 

—Quieres decirme algo, pero no te atreves –soltó sin verla.

—Neville me prohibió salir del área de la Resistencia, pero a veces suelo caminar dormida, y no… no puedo evitarlo.

—Ya sé que eres rara, pero que ocurre –sonrió.

—Vi un anuncio –los ojos azules de Luna estaban un poco apagados –están ofreciendo precio a tu cabeza.

 

Ginny tragó saliva y observó a su amiga, su mirada era preocupada, no estaba mintiendo, y por lo que podía deducir, Draco no lo sabía.

 

—No quiero que se lo digas a nadie más –ordenó.

—No me hagas algo así, Ginevra, tengo que decirles, tuve que venir aquí antes que nadie para quemar todos los papeles que llegaron aquí con el viento, si alguien más los encuentra…

— ¿Tan buena es la recompensa por mi cabeza? –se burló.

—Diez millones –soltó con pesadumbre –es una invitación directa del Gran Canciller.

—Así que planea deshacerse de mí –se burló.

—Y de tus hermanos –completó Luna.

—Es bastante tentador ¿crees que me den el dinero si me entrego sola? –se burló.

—Deja de tomar esto tan a la ligera, maldita sea –gruñó.

—Mis hermanos han pasado tiempo poniéndose de acuerdo respecto a todo esto, Luna, vamos a despistar a Quirrell, no llegarán aquí, no podrán tocar a nadie de los que amo, ni siquiera al pequeño Frank –besó la frente del bebé.

—Tienes que decirle a Draco –soltó Luna.

—Le diré, no te preocupes, pero no quiero que lo saques a tema ¿bien? Estará demasiado inquieto después de la noticia.

—Bien, pero él tendrá que guiñarme un ojo después de que le digas.

—Lo hará, no te preocupes, o le hará daño a Frank, cuando lo alimentes.

—Cierto, tenemos que ir planeando el bautizo –aplaudió emocionada.

—Así que al final se llamará Frank Theodore Longbottom.

— ¿Quién? –Indagó Theo sentándose junto a Luna.

—Mi hijo, te prometí que le pondría Theodore si despertabas, así que se llamará…

—Sabía que había algo importante por lo cual despertar, Luna ¿cómo es que planeas ponerle Frank Theodore? ¿A caso no lo quieres? Porque puedo quedarme con él.

—Oye –frunció el ceño Luna.

—En serio, desperté sólo para decirte, _querida Luna, si no quieres que tu hijo te odie en el futuro, no le pongas Frank_ –se burló Theo.

—Así se llamaba el padre de Neville –soltó Luna.

— ¿Y? ¿Por qué no le ponen el de tu padre? También está muerto.

—Bueno, mi padre asesinó a mi madre, así que no quiero que mi hijo lleve el nombre del asesino de mi madre, por muy mi padre que sea –soltó Luna –Neville también lo sugirió, pero me negué rotundamente.

—Siendo así, creo que sólo debería ser Frank Longbottom Jr. —Sonrió Theo.

— ¿Estás seguro? –elevó una ceja platinada.

—Totalmente –sonrió.

— ¿Ahora me dirás por qué estás tan sonriente? –sonrió ella al ver a Theo más animado que de costumbre.

 

oOo

 

Katie cerró los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, observó la mirada atenta de Luna, que tenía en brazos al pequeño Frank Longbottom.

 

—Estás muy feliz ¿no? Estabas de muy malas últimamente.

—Dormí bien, eso es  todo.

—Por supuesto, pero esa misma clase de sonrisa es la que tenía Theo así que me imagino que es por la misma razón ¿no?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Se encogió de hombros –no sé por qué él pueda sonreír.

—Te acostaste con él ¿cierto?

—No –admitió.

—Vaya ¿en serio? –sonrió sin creerle.

—Sí –se encogió de hombros –bueno, me besó, sólo eso, pero no vayas a decirle a nadie, imagino que es  su secreto sucio.

—Puede ser –se encogió de hombros Luna, después de todo, Theo y Draco eran completamente diferentes respecto a las mujeres, Theo solía ser un casanova antes de ir a La Orden, y Draco solía dedicarse a una sola mujer.

—Estaba revisando sus heridas, le dije que… estaba bien, que estaban sanando bien, hablamos de otras cosas, y cuando le dije que se fuera, vino hasta mí y me besó –sonrió.

—Posiblemente sólo te besó…

— ¿Pensando en Ginevra? –frunció el ceño.

—No vayas a ofenderte, pero es lo más seguro, Theo está enamorado de ella, y bueno, cada día está más lejos de ella de lo que desea.

—Comprendo, tampoco es como si me hubiese hecho ilusiones, Luna, de las dos, soy la que tiene más en claro que Theodore ama a Ginevra y no a mí.

—Sólo digo que puede ser una posibilidad –se defendió.

—Es la verdad –soltó Katie un poco seria y decepcionada.

 

oOo

 

Ginny observó a sus hermanos, todos tenían el ceño fruncido, la noticia no les había agradado para nada, pero se limitaron a gruñir y asentir con las indicaciones.

 

—Sí vamos a morir, moriremos los siete –soltó ella.

—Considero que si vamos a morir, por lo menos lo hagamos los que no tenemos nada por lo cual vivir, aparte de nosotros ¿no lo crees? –soltó Bill.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Bill? –se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

—Que tú tienes a Malfoy, y por mucho que lo odie, Ginevra,  creo que tienes que ir quitándote esa idiotez de la cabeza ¿me escuchas? Todos nosotros te amamos, eres nuestra hermana, pero así mismo, sabemos que tienes un _hombre_ por el cual luchar y seguir con vida, tenemos la misma sangre, pero caminos muy diferentes y tal vez demasiado alejados, no nos pongas antes de la persona con la que compartirás tu vida.

—Me sorprende que hables así, Bill –se burló ella.

—Me está costando mucho ser honesto, como para que hagas esto un poco más difícil, sé que eres valiente y temeraria, pero ir de misión en misión con la esperanza de morir como una heroína, porque más que serlo, luces como una idiota.

—Gracias –soltó un poco enfadada.

—No sabes nada sobre salir y pelear, Ginevra, es a lo que Bill se refiere –murmuró Ron –sé que hay veces que uno se siente invencible, pero no lo eres, jamás lo serás, y cuando estás peleando, es tú vida o la de la otra persona, por mucho que tu instinto de supervivencia esté atrofiado, llega el momento en que te meas a ti mismo por el temor de morir.

—Tienes razón, nunca he peleado, pero tampoco me da miedo morir si…

— _Si la causa es justa_ –terminaron sus seis hermanos en unísono.

—Aunque se burlen –frunció el ceño.

—No hay causa justa en una pelea, te vas a dejar matar en tu primer batalla porque según tú, la causa fue justa, pero ninguna batalla es justa, y eso lo vas a aprender por las malas, si sigues con esas ideas idiotas y suicidas, ellos vendrán, nos atacarán e intentarán matar a todos los que amas, y terminar contigo ¿crees que es una causa justa eso? –se burló Bill –te dejarás matar y después, cuando esos hombres terminen con cada uno de los rebeldes de este lugar, y se diviertan torturando al pequeño Frank, vas a estar retorciéndote en el infierno, deseando no haberte dejado matar –finalizó Bill –pero es tu vida ¿qué puedo decirte yo de cómo vivirla o qué elecciones son las mejores?

—Lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Sólo es un consejo, y lo está diciendo él porque es el mayor, pero todos creemos que eres un poco _mártir,_ cuando se trata de morir en batalla, no toda batalla es digna, ni toda muerte heroica, a veces, sólo hay idiotas que mueren por eso, por idiotas, en una batalla que hasta un bebé recién nacido, encontraría fácil de vencer –se encogió de hombros Charlie.

—Bien –aceptó ella –es una cacería –se encogió de hombros –nosotros somos los ciervos, es hora de que Quirrell sepa, que matar a un Weasley, no es tan fácil.

 

oOo

 

La vista de Quirrell se enfocó en el pequeño destello que provenía de un par de árboles, conocía esa forma de operar, la Sedición la usaba para distraer al oponente, pero ellos eran pocos, comparados con sus hombres.

 

—Sal, sal donde quiera que estés, zorra –gritó divertido.

—Creo que no se dejará atrapar muy fácil –soltó Blaise.

—No le conoces tanto como para saber lo estúpida que es.

—Cierto, es estúpida –admitió Blaise con el ceño fruncido –pero somos más estúpidos nosotros, porque somos doscientos hombres, en territorio rebelde.

— ¿Y eso qué? –se burló Quirrell.

—Ellos son cerca de mil –soltó desenfadado.

— ¿Y? Sigues dándome excusas idiotas.

—De acuerdo.

—Jefe, hay movimiento por aquél lado –Blaise asintió.

—Ustedes dos, formen una barrera que cubra aquellos sitios, por lo que quieran, no se acerquen a ningún movimiento mientras no sea claro, _nunca confíen en lo que no es operado por una persona._

—Claro –contestó el soldado.

—Eres un marica –soltó Quirrell y ordenó a uno de sus hombres ir a la dirección que le habían dicho a Blaise.

 

Cuando el soldado estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la explosión hizo que todos se alertaran, el grito de terror, dolor llenaron los oídos de los hombres, Blaise les ordenó que no se movieran, mientras Quirinus ordenó lo contrario.

 

—Será la cacería más divertida que veamos en mucho tiempo –Blaise ocultó la sonrisa al escuchar la voz divertida de Ginevra, que se dejó ver ante Quirrell.

—Vas a morirte, maldita zorra –se burló Quirinus.

—Primero tendrás que atraparme ¿no?

—Bueno, lo haré, y te haré tantas cosas, que desearás no haber nacido.

—Te deseo suerte, en ese caso –sonrió.

 

El arma que sacó era algo completamente desconocido para Blaise, así que tenía que haberlas fabricado con las cosas que le había pedido robar.

 

—Vaya, vaya, Weasley –se burló Blaise.

— _Matar_ a Theodore Nott, es algo que jamás debiste hacer, Zabini –mintió –pero prometo que en ésta divertida cacería, intentaré devolverte cada una de las balas que le diste.

—Va a ser muy divertido en ese caso –soltó una carcajada divertida.

 

Sorprendida por Quirrell, jaló el gatillo sin querer cuando la bala dio en su brazo, frunció un poco el ceño y todos los soldados cerca, terminaron cubiertos de restos de la corteza de un árbol.

 

—Balas muy sofisticadas ¿no es así? –se burló Blaise.

—Las repliqué –admitió y observó a Quirrell –sólo espera a ver, como tu cabeza vuela en todas direcciones, pero… recuerda una cosa, esto es una cacería, tienes que dejar correr al ciervo primero.

— _Cinco… cuatro…_

La pelirroja se perdió entre un par de árboles, en dirección contraria al campamento, cuando ella y sus hermanos planearon esto, junto con Blaise, quedaron que no involucrarían a nadie de la Resistencia.

 

Su respiración era irregular y agitada, había corrido hasta el primer resguardo que habían hecho, se suponía que Blaise correría hasta ese lugar, para darle un poco más de ventaja, pero Quirrell había corrido junto con él, significaba que el plan había fallado desde el momento en que le disparó por primera vez. Maldición, pensó.

 

Recuperó un poco de aire y volvió a correr hasta el segundo resguardo, activo el mando, que le retrasó quince segundos de ventaja, cuando el foco se puso de color azul, comenzó a correr, dejó que Blaise y Quirrell estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados y detonó el explosivo.

 

—Ven, ven, ven –la llamó Charlie y le hizo un torniquete rápido y sencillo en el brazo.

—Estoy bien, Quirrell siguió a Blaise, tienes que dejarlos pasar a los dos ¿lo escuchas?

—Pero…

—No, no, la prioridad es Blaise y sus hombres, los demás no importan, los reconocerás –sonrió –te verán, pero fingirán que no, a los otros, les disparas, Charlie –le dio su arma –tiene balas expansivas, son al extremo salvajes, ten mucho cuidado, no te dispares, o te volarás medio cuerpo –advirtió.

 

Charlie salió de su escondite, ayudado por los soldados de Blaise, se deshizo de los soldados de Quirrell, siguieron avanzando, esto más que cacería, era como un juego de _encuentra la bandera._ Salvo que con armas reales, y más que letales, cuando disparó la primera bala contra uno de los del Ejército Negro, el arma lo tiró de espalda al piso, volando completamente la cabeza y parte del pecho del hombre con una sola bala.

 

—Ocho menos –dijo el soldado –faltan ciento ochenta.

—Roguemos porque ellos hayan matado más –sonrió Charlie y comenzó a correr.

 

Bill sujetó el arma que Ginevra le había dado, ni siquiera habían tenido media hora para practicar, lo único que sabía es que eran inestables si no las sabías usar, y que las balas eran en extremo peligrosas, un solo disparo, y las cosas irían bastante mal.

 

Disparó contra uno de los soldados y el arma le rebotó haciéndole que se golpease a sí mismo y una de las balas se disparara en contra de uno de sus aliados sin querer.

 

Se tuvo que esconder cuando los disparos fueron a donde estaba su ubicación, no debió usar esa arma, se maldijo para sus adentros.

 

Levantó la vista cuando sintió un par de pasos cerca de donde estaba, el cabello rubio fue lo primero que vio, el rostro por lo regular impasible era una máscara de furia, los ojos grises eran como plata líquida, disparó en dirección a los soldados que habían estado disparando hacia él.

 

Se quedó en silencio completamente sorprendido ¿Qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy ahí?

 

—Algunos estaban de nuestro lado –soltó Bill.

— ¿En serio? Me importa una mierda –su voz fue como un cuchillo afilado.

—Ginevra ordenó…

—Me importa una mierda lo que ordenara, sacaré su trasero de esto, y lo que haga con ella, será algo muy serio, y si te metes…

—No lo haré –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien –avanzó decidido.

 

Charlie, Ron y Fred observaron en dirección a Draco y a Bill sorprendidos, se suponía que nadie de la Resistencia tendría que estar involucrado, pero ahí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Draco, el líder.

 

Disparó incluso contra los soldados que habían estado ayudándoles, la furia del chico era tan palpable, y su habilidad con las armas los sorprendió, ya que había matado a todos los soldados de un tiro preciso en la frente.

 

—No puedes matarlos a todos –soltó Charlie.

—Sí, sí puedo…

—Voy a dispararte…

—Sólo inténtalo –lo retó Draco.

—Están de nuestro lado, puedes echar abajo el plan de Ginny.

—Voy a sacar de esto el trasero de ustedes siete –soltó Draco –y los ataré dos semanas al maldito lodo, ella incluida –soltó enfadado.

 

Bill se encogió de hombros ante la mirada incrédula de sus hermanos, jamás le había tocado ver a Draco comportándose como un hombre, siempre había pensado y analizado las cosas.

 

—Ginny va a enfurecerse cuando se entere –soltó Fred.

—No creo que su furia se parezca a la de Malfoy –admitió Ron divertido.

 

Corrieron detrás del rubio, disparando a los hombres de Quirrell y diciéndoles a los otros que se alejaran, porque Draco les dispararía.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra observó a Blaise y chocó los cinco con él.

 

—Jefe, nos están atacando también –escuchó Blaise.

— ¿Son los Weasley? –interrogó.

—No, no son ellos.

—Regresen al complejo –ordenó.

—Pero señor…

—No tenemos posibilidad, tienen que regresar al complejo ya mismo, da la orden.

— ¿Y usted? –Indagó el chico.

—No te preocupes por mí, ve con los demás al complejo, es una orden.

—Bien –contestó el hombre muy poco convencido.

 

Observó a Ginny y después a sus hombres, ordenó unas cosas y después les informó la razón, tenían que estar con cuidado, alguien más estaba involucrándose en esa _divertida cacería._

 

Avanzaron con precaución, buscando a Quirrell, cada quién por lados separados, aunque midiendo el territorio, no querían toparse con el tercer jugador.

 

Ginny se giró asustada cuando los disparos salieron de un lugar alejado contra los soldados de Blaise, observó preocupada al chico que ordenó que se cubrieran, avanzaron un poco más.

 

—Vaya, vaya, has dado pelea, Weasley –se burló Quirrell y Ginny sintió el cañón del arma en su occipital, el momento que otro se colocaba en su temporal –suelta el arma –ella dejó caer el arma y observó a Blaise, que automáticamente levantó el arma contra ella, como lo habían planeado –se terminó la cacería, felicidades, muchachos, hemos atrapado a la zorra.

—Creo que tendrán que bajar el arma –Ginny se tensó cuando la voz de Draco golpeó sus oídos.

—No lo creo –se burló Quirrell.

—Pueden salir, chicos –soltó Draco.

 

La vista de Ginny se llenó con un montón de rostros familiares, la Resistencia estaba ahí.

 

—Son _diez millones_ –anunció Quirrell –así que ¿Cuál de ustedes, rebeldes, quiere ser el ganador? –sonrió.

—Es una cena de Parvati la recompensa por tu cabeza –soltó Cedric –no hay nadie de los nuestros, que cambie eso, por _diez millones,_ soldadito –se burló.

—Están rodeados, así que es su decisión, puedes matarla, pero no dudes que no darás ni medio respiro después –soltó Draco completamente furioso, Quirrell aventó el arma a los pies del rubio y el otro soldado también.

—Irás con tu jefe, y le dirás, que diez millones, no es _nada_ –ordenó Draco.


	30. Conspiración.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el fracaso de Quirrell por encontrarla a ella y a sus hermanos, la Resistencia decide que deberían hacerse del poder de la forma más rápida y precisa, así que buscan una forma de derrocar a Dolohov.

Vieron a Draco ir y venir completamente fuera de sí, había pasado una semana desde que había intervenido en los planes de los Weasley, la misma semana que ellos habían pasado atados al lodo por insubordinación, pero a los siete, parecía no importarles el hecho, seguían haciendo bromas y divirtiéndose, incluso, Theodore, Luna y Neville habían pasado sus ratos libres junto con ellos, pasando el rato, cosa que había enfadado a Draco.

 

—Así que es por qué no te hicieron caso la razón por la cual tienes a nueve personas atadas al lodo –se burló Remus.

—No está Luna porque tiene que cuidar de su hijo, sino, créeme que estaría haciéndoles compañía.

—Te estás alterando por nada, Draco –intentó tranquilizarlo Remus.

—Les dije dos semanas, así que se quedarán ahí, y no me restes autoridad en eso, Remus, por favor.

—Porque seremos diez –se burló.

—Así es, serán diez, se supone que ella y yo nos tenemos confianza ¿Por qué demonios hizo algo tan arriesgado, Remus? –gruñó.

—Porque no quería poner a nadie en peligro, ya le ocurrió con Theo, creo que terminaría volviéndose loca si algo así te ocurriera a ti, Draco, y no puedes criticarla por intentar ponerte a salvo, a su manera, claro.

—Lo sé, pero esa idea fue tan estúpida ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiésemos llegado Remus? Viste al igual que yo a los soldados que estaban por atender las órdenes de Quirrell, los hubiesen masacrado a los siete.

—Armaron bastante bien un plan así, Cedric y Luna me contaron que sólo tuviesen tres días para planear todo eso, Ginevra jamás pensó en hacernos parte de esa _cacería,_ incluso se alejaron lo suficiente como para que no dieran con este lugar por accidente, pensó en cada mínimo detalle.

—Lo sé, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es comenzar a movernos, Remus.

—Quieres que comencemos a llevar la conspiración más lejos ¿no?

—No tenemos más tiempo, Dolohov ya agotó mi paciencia, intenté ser un buen líder, planear todo esto con la mente serena y fría, pero con lo que ocurrió hace una semana, tenemos claro que no tenemos más tiempo ¿cierto?

—Tienes que sacarlos del lodo si quieres que nos pongamos a trabajar.

—Tienen bastante tiempo libre, así que informales lo que tienen que hacer.

—Pensé que lo harías tú.

—No, si la veo, no sé de lo que soy capaz de hacerle.

—Ya, comprendo, no tienes que decir más.

 

Todos guardaron silencio cuando Remus se acercó, su rostro era impasible, su caminar era tranquilo y relajado, así que no iba a reñirlos, así que volvieron a su algarabía.

 

—Si siguen así, les aumentará una semana más.

—Eso nos haría pasar un total de dos años y una semana –se burló Ron, haciendo sonreír a Lupin.

—No hagan eso, chicos –pidió –o me tendrán a mí con ustedes.

—Es algo mínimo cuando hay tan buen ambiente aquí, Remus –se burló Theo.

—Es la primera vez que te ves en estas circunstancias ¿cierto, Nott? –Sonrió.

—Y es mi mejor amigo, quien me manda a pasar dos semanas aquí, es algo imperdonable.

—Parece que no la estás pasando tan mal.

 

Remus observó al chico que estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginevra, que a su vez, estaba recargada en el pecho de su hermano Ron, que a su vez, estaba recargado en la espalda de Fred, que tenía los pies sobre el regazo de George, que estaba recargado en el hombro de Charlie, que estaba junto a Bill recargado en el ancho tronco del sauce llorón al cual estaban atados.

 

—Parece que la están pasando muy bien, en general –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo nos hacen falta Draco y Luna, para estar todos –admitió Theo con una bonita sonrisa.

—Pues Draco no quiere que la sigan pasando muy bien, se ha negado a mi petición de sacarlos de aquí, no quiere que le reste autoridad, pero si les ha mandado decir que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer y pensar –se encogió de hombros –así que háganlo, porque de lo contrario, no querría estar en sus zapatos.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido él a decirnos eso? –Remus se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Ginevra.

—Él ha estado un poco ocupado con los asuntos de la rebelión, no ha estado jugando en el lodo como ustedes.

—Así que en resumen, no quiere verme, al menos a mí –la chica frunció el ceño.

—Realmente está ocupado –negó Remus.

—Entiende algo –interrumpió Theo –no quiere venir, porque sabe que va a soltarte, al menos a ti, o tal vez, querrá tener sexo contigo frente a todos.

—No soy tan débil –soltó Draco cruzado de brazos –Remus, olvidé decirte que teníamos una junta, pensé que no te tomaría ni cinco minutos decir mis órdenes.

—Tranquilos todos, o nos sentenciarán a seis años más –se burló Neville.

—Theo –interrumpió Draco la burla de Neville y su ceño se frunció al ver la comodidad de su amigo en las piernas de _su novia_ –necesito que te pongas a trabajar en lo que hablamos, necesitamos tener un plan B, por cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y nosotros que haremos? –Interrogó Ron, intentando dejar de lado las bromas.

—Nosotros no haremos nada –soltó Ginevra enfadada –ya hemos hecho suficiente, supongo que ellos podrán hacer el resto.

— ¿Qué has hecho suficiente aparte de casi matar a tus hermanos en una estúpida cacería? –soltó enfurecido Draco.

—Fuiste tú quien arruinó todo –sujetó el hombro de Theo para que la dejara levantarse, cuando el chico se quitó, ella avanzó hasta Draco.

— ¿Fui yo? ¿Recuerdas acaso que cuando llegué ese imbécil tenía el cañón de su arma en tu cabeza? ¡A eso le llamas arruinar las cosas! –chilló.

—Mataste a soldados que no tendrías que haber matado, _Malfoy,_ si no quieres que te recuerde…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tan bueno era tu plan, _Weasley_? –dio un paso hasta ella.

—Era un excelente plan, que tú arruinaste, por cierto.

— ¿Tu plan contaba los trescientos hombres rodeando el perímetro en el que su _divertida cacería_ se estaba llevando a cabo? –La comisura de su labio se elevó en una mueca de fastidio –dile, Remus, dile que si no hubiésemos llegado a _arruinar su plan,_ ahora estarían muertos, si no querías que nos enteráramos de  tus estúpidos planes, jamás hubieses detonado ese explosivo –soltó enfadado.

—Sólo sé que tuvieron suerte de que Cedric y Luna nos informaran, porque la historia sería otra, de no haber sucedido así.

—No estoy discutiendo el hecho de que nos salvaran –observó a Draco –te debo algo más que la vida, por salvar a mi hermano –musitó, haciendo que la barrera de Draco se rompiera por completo –pero esos soldados, eran nuestro pase directo a someter a Quirrell ¿te olvidaste que dejaste ir al Jefe del Departamento de Defensa? –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tengo un poco de debilidad para ese puesto –soltó, provocando una sonrisa en ella.

— ¿Qué con esos soldados? –preguntó Remus, interrumpiendo la mirada intensa entre Draco y Ginny.

—Blaise los tenía de su lado, le costó convencer a algunos de que les convenía estar encubierto, ser nuestros aliados, pero… con la masacre que hicieron en su contra, dudo que vuelvan a apoyarnos.

—No nos sirven para nada –soltó tajante Draco.

—Por supuesto que nos sirven, Draco, gracias a algunos de ellos Theo sigue vivo, no nos masacran, eso ya es bastante.

—No confío en ellos, no confío en alguien que es capaz de dispararle a la espalda a alguien que confiaba en que le cubriría –negó –llámame como quieras, pero ese tipo de lealtad es indispensable en una batalla.

—Fue lo mejor que pude hacer para ustedes, no cuenten con que ellos se nos unirán, van a pelear, y si pueden, van a masacrarnos peor que a unas cucarachas.

—Si les dejamos –soltó Bill.

—Ellos tienen armas mucho más avanzadas que las que hice –observó a todos –mostrarlas fue un error, y me culpo por ello –negó.

—Vamos a solucionarlo todo, estamos juntos en esto, Ginny –sonrió Neville.

—Sólo tendrás que dejar que practiquemos con ellas, son bastante inestables, si no sabes con cuanta firmeza sujetarlas y todo eso –argumentó Charlie, haciendo que ella asintiera.

—Tenemos que estar preparados para todo a partir de ahora –les informó Draco –pero no pienso soltarlos hasta que su castigo termine, tienen trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te ofrecemos a Ginevra como ofrenda de paz? –se burló George.

—No les voy a mentir, es muy tentadora la idea, pero es algo que no puedo permitir esta vez –hemos llegado a un punto donde cualquier muestra de debilidad, es muy peligrosa, puedo liberarlos, pero los demás comenzarán a dudar sobre si soy o no un buen líder.

—Lo comprendemos –contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Sólo trae lo necesario para que comencemos nuestro trabajo –le animó Theo.

—Bien –asintió –alguien estará vigilando, por cualquier problema que ocurra.

—Gracias –le sonrió Ginny.

—No agradezcas –acarició la mejilla de la chica.

—Draco –le llamó cuando comenzó a alejarse, lo sujetó del cuello y lo besó cuando regresó hasta ella, Draco la sujetó de la cintura y apresuró el beso, mientras la pelirroja lo sujetaba con firmeza del cuello –te amo –susurró agitada a unos centímetros de los labios del rubio.

—Te amo –contestó fuerte y claro, haciendo que los demás carraspearan de forma incómoda.

—Ya déjalo, Ginevra –se quejó Ron –o querrá violarnos a todos después de violarte a ti –todos comenzaron a reír, incluido Draco.

—Los veré después –se despidió y se alejó junto con Remus.

 

oOo

 

—Es un poco incómodo –se quejó Luna.

— ¿Qué es un poco incómodo? –Interrumpió Draco sentándose con ellas.

—Dormir sin Neville –lo observó enfadada.

—No, ni aunque me lo pidas tú, los quitaré de ahí, Luna –se negó.

— ¿Para ti no es incómodo dormir sin Ginevra? –Lo acusó.

—Lo es, pero ellos hicieron algo, y merecen un castigo, no voy a dejar que la insubordinación comience por los más allegados a mí.

—Ginevra debió hacerte lo mismo mientras era tu superior en La Orden ¿no crees? Porque dudo que fueras un encanto con ella como ahora lo eres.

—Bueno, sí, fui un imbécil y un patán, pero salvé su vida.

—Y ella nos salvó de ese loco también –reprochó.

—Les faltan dos días, Luna, puedes esperar un poco más.

—Cierto, pero quiero que sepas cuan injusto es eso –lo reprendió.

—Lo sé, cuidaré de Frank para que puedas disfrutar de él –bromeó.

—Prefiero dejarlo con Theo, ¿de qué serviría que lo cuidaras para que Neville y yo pudiésemos tener sexo, si tú y Ginevra tendrán sexo con él a un lado? –Se encogió de hombros.

—Como siempre, tienes toda la razón.

—Yo siempre tengo la razón, te conozco lo suficiente, como para saber lo que piensas y lo que harás.

—Cuando tenga dudas de que hacer, vendré contigo –bromeó.

—No bromees, recuerda que fui yo quien te dijo que la amabas, no me hiciste caso en el momento en que te lo dije, tu vida y la de ella, sin duda sería aún mejor de lo que ya es.

—De eso no hay duda, pero veo el lado positivo, después de todas las estupideces que hice y dije, ella sigue conmigo ¿Qué tan genial puede ser eso?

—Sin duda, me sorprende que se fijara en ti y no en Theo –se encogió de hombros Katie, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –Soltó.

—Tú y ella no tienen nada en común, sin embargo, ella y Theo… son algo así como el uno para el otro, se divierten juntos, se cuentan secretos, no necesitan hablarse, se entienden perfectamente en medio de un silencio sepulcral, y ya la viste perder la cabeza cuando lo atacaron y casi lo matan, puedo apostarte que si Theo hubiese estado sanado al cien por ciento, él hubiese estado en esa _cacería._

—Ambos confiamos más en él que en nosotros, mal, pero bien al mismo tiempo.

—Cuando amas a alguien, no importa lo que el mundo te diga, tú siempre tendrás a ese alguien idealizado, que te bloqueará la razón.

—Cierto, pero tú, Ginevra, Theo y yo, hemos crecido en lugares completamente diferentes, Katie, esa es la diferencia.

—Mi vida no ha sido tan sencilla como piensas, ha sido incluso peor que la tuya –le atacó –te recuerdo que fui violada por soldados ¿por cuantos personas has sido violado? –Se burló.

—Vi a mis padres volar en mil pedazos cuando tenía cinco años –le dedicó una mirada impasible –y no todo  fue bueno, porque Remus me encontró a los diez –se burló –tuve que arreglármelas por mí mismo durante cinco malditos años, disculpa por no sentir lástima de una chica abusada, sí, fue malo lo que te pasó, pero hay cicatrices más difíciles ¿Qué tal tus padres, Katie? –sonrió –los padres de Theo fueron llevados a La Orden, los torturaron y la horca hubiese sido un bonito destino, comparado con lo que su hijo de ocho años tuvo que soportar ver –negó –el padre de Luna asesinó a su madre cuando ella tenía cuatro años –continúo –la golpeó durante los siguientes seis años, hasta que huyó ya que la había vendió a La Orden, fue un alivio que la Resistencia diera con nosotros, o nosotros dar con la Resistencia –se burló –La Orden nos jodió en más de una sencilla forma, creo que cualquiera de los tres, hubiésemos preferido ser violados por seis soldados, tres días, vivimos un infierno, durante _años_ para que lo compares con tres días, no digo que lo que te pasó no fuese malo pero dime, Katie –le sonrió y observó a Luna, así que se mordió la lengua cuando la chica negó.

—Basta de recordar eso, Draco –musitó Luna –cuando nos volvimos hermanos juramos que dejaríamos eso en el pasado, que construiríamos un futuro distinto, me niego a que eso me persiga de nuevo ¿entendiste? –Su vista regresó a Katie –y agradece haber sido violada por seis hombres, tres días –soltó –imagina ser una niña pequeña de ocho, y ser violada durante dos años.

 

La chica observó alejarse a Luna, bajó la mirada y suspiró, Draco se quedó sentado junto a ella, sin decir nada, observando a la nada.

 

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—La próxima vez que creas que la has pasado mal, pregunta por la historia de algunos de ellos –señaló a un par de personas que reían divertidos alejados.

—No era mi intención, Draco, en serio.

—Ya lo sé, ya le has recordado esta noche a Luna lo malo que le ha jodido la vida, cuando llegó a este sitio, le tomó un año, dejar que un hombre se le acercara –negó y apretó los puños ante la furia –fue vendida por su propio padre ¿sabes lo que implica ser parte de un burdel a tan corta edad? –Negó –ni se te ocurra, preguntar a Theo por su historia.

 

oOo

 

La algarabía resonó en la fogata cuando los Weasley, Theo y Neville regresaron, la sonrisa de Luna fue un poco apagada, pero aun así, rodeó el cuello de su marido y lo besó.

 

—Me alegro que estés aquí –murmuró.

—No pensaba dejarte más tiempo, por eso me porté bien, como un niño bueno, para poder volver pronto contigo y nuestro hijo –la besó.

—Puedo cuidar de su hijo –sonrió Ginevra, que había sido envuelta en los brazos de su hermano Ron.

—No confío en ti, terminarás olvidando a mi hijo por revolcarte con Draco.

—Él puede esperar, ustedes no –les guiñó un ojo.

—Bien, amor, desaparezcamos un poco –la tomó en brazos y se alejó con ella.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? –Interrogó Ginny y golpeó el hombro de Draco.

—Yo nada –frunció el ceño –y agradece que es tu hermano quien te abraza porque si no…

— ¿Qué? –Soltó Ron.

—Pasarás un mes solo al lodo, sólo rétame de nuevo.

—Mi hermana está siendo testigo de tu amenaza.

 

Ginny se soltó de Draco y corrió hasta Theo, que traía al pequeño Frank en sus brazos, le sonrió y le quitó al bebé, para poder sentarse junto a Draco.

 

—Te extrañé –murmuró Ginny en un tono meloso.

—Yo a ti –gruñó Draco.

—Disculpa ¿qué? –Lo observó –le decía a Frank –los demás soltaron una carcajada.

—Tiene suerte de ser un bebé –admitió Draco.

—No seas celoso –besó el mentón de Draco.

 

oOo

 

Draco despertó temprano, tenía que ir a vigilar y después a arreglar unos asuntos con la profesora, observó a Ginevra y sonrió como un idiota, el pequeño Frank estaba acurrucado contra ella, con su manita derecha sujetaba fuertemente un mechón pelirrojo y la otra la tenía succionando su dedo pulgar, era la escena más tierna que jamás vería, al menos no con un hijo propio.

 

oOo

 

Theo se asomó a la tienda de Ginny y Draco, suplicando por no encontrar una escena que terminara de romper el poco corazón entero que le quedaba, por fortuna, Ginevra estaba sentada, el pequeño Longbottom estaba aún dormido junto a ella, mientras la pelirroja tenía un montón de papeles a su alrededor, escribiendo, subrayando y haciendo un montón de cosas, se acercó y sujetó lo que hacía.

 

—Sigues trabajando en eso –murmuró.

—No podemos atacar Wiltshire –le sonrió y acarició la barba descuidada del rubio cuando él le besó en la mejilla.

—Sigues sin decirme porque no –admitió él.

—Tiene que ser el último lugar, no es porque estemos aquí, Theo, aparte de que eso hará que los soldados salgan a buscar cualquier refugio, Wiltshire tiene que seguir siendo el complejo más seguro del país, ellos tienen que creer que seguimos ignorando eso.

—Pero te tenemos de nuestro lado ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepamos? –Argumentó.

—Buen punto, pero Blaise me dijo, que después de tu ataque, piensan que supongo, que alteraron la seguridad que yo mantenía, que realmente la mejoraron, no es cierto, pero para nosotros eso es un beneficio, es nuestra carta maestra.

— ¿Por qué Wiltshire y no Londres? –Se estiró para acariciar al bebé.

—Londres tiene al Gran Canciller, necesitaban otro lugar, y aprovecharon que el complejo de aquí, es una de las estructuras más simbólicas de la segunda era.

—Bien.

—No –lo detuvo cuando iba a hacerle cosquillas al bebé.

— ¿Por qué no? –Sonrió.

—Porque lo despertarás, y él es un angelito, me deja trabajar mientras ronca como su padre –sonrió.

—No sé si hablas de Draco o de Neville –admitió Nott.

— ¿Estás insinuando que Draco y Luna…?

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no –negó con una sonrisa.

—Que bien, porque en este momento  te encargaría a Frank e iría a arrastrar a Luna de su más que bonito cabello.

— ¿Y Draco? –preguntó.

—Digamos que Frank sería su única descendencia.

— ¿No crees que estarías siendo muy injusta y egoísta? –La sonrisa de Ginny se desdibujó –Draco te ama, y él siempre ha deseado tener hijos, estás demostrando que eres capaz de amar a un pequeño que ni siquiera lleva tu sangre realmente ¿por qué no intentar tener uno con el hombre que amas? –Ginny bajó la mirada.

—Se lo aclaré, que no quiero hijos, Theo, si él los quiere, creo que debería conseguir a otra mujer, dispuesta a darle la familia que él desea, porque yo no…

— ¿Realmente no lo amas lo suficiente como para desear un hijo con él? Porque yo tampoco quería hijos, y sigo sin quererlos.

—Entonces, no comprendo…

—Sí tú me amaras, _cariño,_ por supuesto que querría todo lo que implica una familia contigo, una casa, un perro, y una docena de hijos, de ser posible –acarició la mejilla de Ginny –Katie tiene la sospecha de que Draco es _tan_ adicto al sexo porque no usa protección, y Gin, de seguir así, posiblemente llegue el momento en que te embaraces, sino es que lo estás ahora –sonrió.

 

Ginny suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, Theo le sonreía al bebé, ella se estiró un poco y le mostró un dispositivo.

 

—Sé que ese es el plan de Draco, me ha mentido durante todos estos meses, Theo, sé que algunas veces el sexo ocurre y él no trae protección consigo, pero mientras estamos aquí, lo he visto usarlos mal, romper algunos, tirar los empaques sin usar –negó divertida –pero esta inyección es para evitar un embarazo. Y si le dices a Draco y el dispensador llega a desaparecer, te juro por mi vida, que no volveré con él, así me esté muriendo de la tristeza.

—No le diré nada –admitió.

—Eso espero, eres la única persona que lo sabe, así que sabré si fuiste tú.

 

oOo

 

Draco sonrió al ver Theo con Frank, mientras Ginny seguía trabajando, a pesar de que la idea de que podrían ser una feliz pareja con su hijo casi recién nacido, apareció en su mente, por primera vez no le disgustó, confiaba en ella, le había costado, pero Ginevra había demostrado más de una vez que lo amaba a él, y a ningún otro.

 

—Ve con tu padrino –soltó Theo y se lo pasó a Draco.

—Hola, campeón ¿qué tal te ha ido? –sonrió.

—Ha vomitado a Theo cuatro veces –informó Ginny sin quitar la vista de los planos –también lo orinó cuando lo cambió y lo ha mantenido distraído todo el tiempo restante, creo que ha sido una buena ayuda, sería un buen niñero.

—No digas eso delante de Kristin o se enfadará –admitió Theo –bueno, ya que ha llegado mi remplazo, los dejaré solos.

—Gracias –sonrió ella y volvió su vista a Draco, que jugaba con Frank.

—De nada –sonrió a la distraída pelirroja.

 

Se sentó junto a ella y observó el mapa, mientras jugaba con el pequeño Frank, observó las líneas trazadas y los borrones que había en otra parte.

 

—Veo que has estado más que ocupada –se burló.

—Un poco, Theo ha ayudado bastante.

— ¿Cuidando del bebé? –ironizó.

—Eso ha sido de ayuda, hemos podido dejarles un tiempo libre a Neville y Luna, él ha cuidado del bebé y yo he podido trabajar, mientras tú haces lo que se supone que el líder tiene que hacer –le hizo una mueca divertida y él la besó.

—Hemos estado ocupados buscando una estrategia –le pasó al bebé mientras tomaba el mapa para ver mejor lo que era.

—He estado revisando el mapa, las cruces rojas, es todo el territorio dominado por La Orden, los círculos verdes, es todo el territorio que han dominado La Resistencia, los triángulos azules es territorio de La Militancia, y los cuadrados morados, son los de La Sedición –Draco frunció el ceño y asintió.

—Es mucho territorio el que mantiene La Orden aun –suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé, pero mira los círculos, no te enfoques en las cruces ¿quién ordenaba los ataques antes de que decidieran atacar el complejo de aquí?

—El padre de Kristin –admitió Draco –cuando él murió, no supimos a qué jugaba realmente.

—Bueno ¿cómo comenzó? ¿En qué complejo atacaron primero? –sonrió.

—Comenzamos en Winchester, Chichester, Lewes, Dorchester y Reading, después fue Surrey,  como él murió en Surrey, creímos que el siguiente punto sería aquí.

—No –soltó con una sonrisa que le contagió a él –el punto próximo era Maidstone.

—Agradezco mucho que no lo dijera –se encogió de hombros –de haber sabido eso, no te hubiese conocido ¿no lo crees?

—Ya hubiesen ganado la guerra –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que realmente sabía lo que hacía –Ginny asintió.

—Estaba rodeando Londres, no se estaba metiendo en territorio protegido, esos condados, realmente están desprotegidos, casi no hay quien le proteja, la mayor seguridad son estos –señaló en el mapa.

—Todo el mundo solía llamarlo loco, que estaba sólo tirando la moneda al aire, que no iba a llevarnos a ningún lado.

—Se le llama estrategia –se encogió de hombros –era una muy buena estrategia, pero lo más seguro es que Dolohov tenga en sus manos un mapa igual a este, sabe dónde atacaremos, si seguimos con la misma estrategia, necesitamos una nueva.

—No tenemos tiempo –admitió Draco.

—Lo sé –negó –pero nuestro territorio es muy poco, incluso, si nos juntáramos con La Militancia y La Sedición, no alcanzaríamos ni siquiera la mitad del país.

—Y sigue estando la gente de por medio, no podemos hacernos de un condado más sin pensar en el daño y hacia qué lado está esa gente, podemos acabar con los soldados, pero no con la gente.

—Sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, está echándose a la gente a la bolsa, está manipulándola, haciéndola mirar al lado equivocado, y no vamos a poder con eso si seguimos esperando, necesitamos hacerle saber a los demás, que la Resistencia no es más que un camino más directo a la libertad de la que hemos estado hablando.

—Me encanta como hablas –sonrió –deberías estar al frente ¿no lo has pensando? –la animó.

—No lo creo –negó –son sólo palabras rebuscadas, la gente no va a seguirme a mí, la gente necesita un líder como tú –hizo el cabello rubio hacia atrás –necesita a alguien fuerte, justo, y con la capacidad de entender las necesidades, Draco, yo no soy esa persona, y jamás lo seré.

—Es que ellos no te conocen tan bien como yo.

—Es que ellos ven, lo que tú te niegas a ver en mí, no soy perfecta, tengo muchos defectos, una vez tuve todo el poder suficiente en mis manos y no lo usé en el modo en que las personas merecían, favorecí a personas que no lo merecían, la gente recuerda, Draco, y por mucho que esté a tu lado, no confiarán en mí.

 

Estuvieron largo rato discutiendo sobre los planes que tenían, y a lo que querían llegar, una conspiración podía ser fácil de decir, pero difícil de llevar a cabo, tenían que tener mucho cuidado, y prever incluso el mínimo error, que podría ocasionarles perder todo lo que llevaban ganado en todo este tiempo.

 

oOo

 

Theo se detuvo cuando las figuras de Luna y Neville aparecieron a unos metros de distancia, apretó la quijada cuando notó que ella estaba llorando, así que avanzó decidido y sujetó a Neville del hombro, haciéndolo quejarse un poco.

 

—Voy a preguntarlo sólo una vez –pronunció pausadamente por la furia – ¿por qué Luna está llorando?

—Basta, Theo, por favor, no es su culpa.

—Entonces dime de quién, porque no vivirá para contarlo –soltó en un furioso gruñido.

—No ha sido culpa de nadie –se detuvo la rubia –al menos no de alguien vivo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –Theo soltó a Neville y se giró hasta la rubia que negó y sus ojos derramaron más lágrimas.

—Le dijiste –musitó.

—Es mi esposo –se encogió de hombros –jamás debí ocultarle eso.

—Está en el pasado –soltó bravío Theo –enterrado, junto a toda la mierda ¿lo entiendes? No tienes que avergonzarte de eso, porque no fuiste tú quien lo eligió, eres una persona distinta, eres una mujer increíble y…

—Theodore tiene razón –soltó Neville, haciendo que Luna levantara la vista hasta su esposo, con un brillo en sus ojos azules –se lo dije a Draco incluso antes de saber esto, si no me importaba con cuántos hombres hubieses dormido por decisión propia, mucho menos por la fuerza, Luna, me enfada lo que te pasó, por la injusticia, por saber que hay pequeñas pasando por eso en este momento, pero no hace que te ame menos, sino más.

 

oOo

 

Observó hacia el cielo cuando vio la primer gota caer frente a él, por lo obscuro que se había puesto, la tormenta sería bastante fuerte, pero no le importó, se quedó en su mismo sitio, sentado, con su vista perdida en las sombras del pasado.

 

Cuando alguno de los tres, Draco, Luna o él, destapaban un poco el pasado, era un detonante, un efecto dominó en ellos, si uno recordaba, los otros dos se veían obligados a recordar, porque había sido un pacto cuando tenían quince, de que pasara lo que pasara, de quien se enamoraran, ellos iban a seguir siendo como hermanos, iban a protegerse, cuidarse, dejarían todo en el pasado, enterrado, todo lo que les había hecho sufrir hasta ese momento, lo iban a enterrar, iban a liberarse, incluso Luna, había dicho que ese día limpiarían sus alas, y volarían sin volver la vista, dejarían un capullo turbio y desolado, para volar hacia un lugar mejor, habían reído, se habían embriagado, y la resaca del día siguiente, había sido como la bienvenida a una nueva y mejor vida.

 

No sabía que era lo que había causado que Luna se confesara con Neville, pero esa confesión lo había alcanzado hasta él. Se talló el rostro para poder contener las lágrimas, jamás se había mostrado tan vulnerable, ser fuerte, era algo que le había costado mucho, y las únicas personas que le habían visto llorar eran Luna y Draco. Pero no quería que nadie más lo viera así, no por algo que había jurado dejar enterrado.

 

—Aun la escucho gritar –susurró –si un lugar es lo suficientemente silencioso, y cierro los ojos, sus gritos me ahogan como si estuviese de vuelta en ese lugar –los ojos chocolate le dedicaron una mirada cálida –La Orden adora humillarte y denigrarte hasta que no soportes vivir más bajo tu piel –se burló –fuiste la primera persona en esa organización que me hizo sentir algo que nadie en La Resistencia me había hecho sentir –sonrió –tenía dos años cuando mis padres fueron llevados junto conmigo a La Orden, no recuerdo mucho de los cuatro años siguientes a eso, no entendía, mejor dicho lo que hacían con mi madre, hasta que cumplí los seis, la violaban por las noches, mientras forzaban a mi padre y a mí a verlo.

 

Theo hizo una pausa, ni siquiera sabía porque había elegido a Ginevra para contarle eso, pero desde que había comenzado a hablar, ella había permanecido en silencio, escuchando atenta, con esa mirada culpable, como si hubiese sido ella, la responsable de todo aquello.

 

—A él lo golpeaban con cadenas, le cubrían el rostro y después vaciaban el agua sobre su rostro, para que sintiera un poco, decían ellos –observó el cielo ennegrecido durante unos minutos en silencio, la mano de Ginevra seguía sobre la de él –un día decidieron que ya no era divertido todo lo que hacían con ellos, así que buscaron algo mejor –cerró los ojos, y la imagen apareció en su memoria, como si estuviese presenciando todo aquello de nuevo, se mordió el interior de las mejillas hasta que el sabor metálico le indicó que se había lastimado a sí mismo –primero fue mi padre –soltó –le desollaron vivo y nos obligaron a verlo. Violaron a mi madre mientras hacían lo mismo con ella –se burló –incluso después de que me había dicho que ya no podía sentir nada, gritó hasta que la vida abandonó su cuerpo.

 

Se quedó un poco quieto, cuando Ginevra se echó a sus brazos, él la acercó más a sí mismo, la aprisionó tanto como pudo, mientras ella le rodeaba con sus brazos con toda la fuerza de la que ella era capaz de tener, no lo soltó, duró un largo rato junto a él, abrazándolo de esa forma tan suya, como queriendo pegar todos los fragmentos de nuevo y hacerlo una persona entera con ese solo abrazo.

 

—Es mejor que vayamos con los demás –musitó en el cuello de la pelirroja –aunque desearía permanecer así el resto de mi vida, posiblemente a Draco le desagrade –intentó un tono divertido, pero le falló por mucho.

—No me gusta que estés así, Theo –admitió ella.

—Así es la vida, _preciosa,_ y mi padre siempre dijo que no tenemos más de lo que podemos soportar, así que la vida continúa, y si está en mi camino hacer que nadie más sufra lo que mis padres y yo sufrimos, haré lo imposible.

—Eres un chico maravilloso, Theo –admitió ella y acarició las mejillas provocando una sonrisa en el rubio de ojos azules –encontrarás a una mujer que sepa amarte como mereces, eso te lo aseguro, sólo deja de mirar el lugar equivocado –besó la comisura de los labios de Theo y se alejó tendiéndole una mano.

—Vayamos, antes de que Draco envié a toda La Resistencia a buscarte.

—También a ti, él no valora más mi vida que la tuya, eso me lo ha dejado claro, y es algo bueno –le guiñó un ojo.

 

Todos reían divertidos cuando ellos dos se unieron, la sonrisa divertida de Luna fue algo que dejó tranquilo a Theo, al menos ella ya había dejado realmente enterrado el pasado y sus miedos, no como él.

 

—La comida está deliciosa –sonrió Neville.

—Parvati cocina delicioso, sería extraño que no fuera deliciosa –se burló Theo.

—Cierto, cierto –se encogió de hombros el chico.

— ¿Dónde está Frank? –preguntó Ginny.

—Dormido, la profesora está cuidando de él –sonrió Luna.


	31. Una Sola Resistencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con las nuevas disposiciones, La Militancia y La Sedición, deciden contactar a Draco y a Ginevra, poniendo así a sus hombres en sus manos, logrando que después de veinticuatro años, la Resistencia vuelva a ser una sola.

Draco frotó los brazos de Ginevra, desde que había llegado con Theo había estado en silencio, y por la mirada ausente y los malos chistes de él, habían tenido una plática bastante personal, y creía por donde iba el asunto.

 

— ¿Dónde encontraste a Theo? –la observó.

—Sentado, frente a un árbol, sólo pensando.

—Le pedí a Katie que no dijera más, pero al parecer no me hizo caso, tendré que llamar su atención, y espero que no te metas en eso esta vez, Ginevra.

—No sé  de qué me hablas –frunció el ceño.

—Theo y Luna tienen un infierno muy personal, y les prometí, cuando los rescatamos, que cuidaría de ellos, que los protegería, son como mis hermanos, y así mismo, sus heridas son mis heridas, sus miedos son mis miedos, y su fortaleza es la mía, no voy a dejar que nadie venga a manchar su espíritu, sé que Katie es una buena persona, pero le pedí que no insistiera más con ese tema, y al parecer lo hizo, porque Neville sabe unas cosas y tú otras.

— ¿Qué sabe Neville? –Inquirió.

—Son asuntos que no te conciernen, Luna decidió decirle porque es su esposo, no por otra cosa, y no sé por qué Theo hablaría contigo respecto a sus padres y su pasado, pero ha sido decisión de él, y pienso respetarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me ha hablado de sus padres y no que ha pintado la propuesta de que te abandone por él? –Draco se giró y sonrió.

—Sin duda sabes cómo sacar información, amor, pero esta vez no, la mirada de Theo es simple, y reconozco ese semblante, lo he visto por muchos años, lo suficiente como para saber lo que le sigue doliendo, y puede que te pidiera que huyeran lejos, como amantes, pero su rostro sería feliz, no triste.

—Le dije que no –sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Draco.

—Su semblante no hubiese sido ese, de todos modos –la besó –es mejor que descansemos, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, y una guerra a la cual poner fin.

—Cierto.

 

oOo

 

—Te pedí una sola cosa, pero pareció mucho para ti ¿no es así? –gruñó Draco haciendo voltear a Katie.

—Con todo respeto, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Sobre no sacar el tema del pasado con Theo.

—Bueno, no lo hice, no lo he visto, si eso te deja tranquilo, yo no fui la que le hizo remover el pasado.

—Ya veo –frunció el ceño –en ese caso, discúlpame, sólo tú sabías que ese tema era muy sensible, al menos para él.

—Nunca me dijiste que era lo que le dolía tanto –se encogió de hombros –pero él es una persona agradable y es complicado pensar en él teniendo un lado oscuro.

—Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, Katie, pero preferimos ocultarlo del mundo, no digo que sea malo, después de todo, es un infierno personal, decidimos si queremos que los demás se sumerjan en él, o los dejamos libres.

—Lo sé y lo comprendo, no toqué el tema, y no lo haré.

—Gracias –le sonrió educado y se alejó de ella.

 

Cuando llegó con los demás, todos estaban en una charla entretenida, al parecer tanto Luna como Theo habían dejado atrás la tristeza, porque los dos estaban platicando de lo más tranquilos riéndose de lo que fuera que estuviesen diciendo, él sólo les sonrió y se sentó junto a Neville.

 

—Todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo, para mi gusto –habló Bill.

—Lo sé, justo de eso hablaba con la profesora McGonagall, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta la tranquilidad de todo esto, creo que es una trampa.

—Y lo es –aseguró Bill –no puede declarar una guerra, enviar a hombres a matar a Ginevra y después dejar todo en calma, no es normal, a menos que esté buscando un mejor plan para atacarnos.

—Él sabe que estamos divididos –interrumpió Theo –creo que lo que esté haciendo, seguramente le está tomando tiempo, puede atacar a alguna de las tres resistencias, pero eso traerá automáticamente la atención de las otras dos, no es algo fácil, tiene que tener todo cubierto, cualquier mal paso, es llamado a batalla, decisión final –se encogió de hombros Nott.

—Tenemos que encontrar un plan mejor para atacar y defendernos, por el momento todo lo que tenemos es demasiado flojo, estamos dejando de lado muchos puntos básicos –intervino Ginevra bajando el mapa.

—Lo sé, Remus quiere ir a Londres, pero las cosas están inquietas, Katie nos ha dicho que Londres tiene la mayor concentración de guardia Negra, ir el solo es arriesgado.

—Podemos ir con él –sugirió Charlie –tenemos algunas zonas…

—No –se negó Ginevra –cualquier zona que nosotros tuviésemos segura ya no lo es más, necesitamos un nuevo plan para ir allá, Severus nos dio esas zonas como protección, pero ahora, al mando real de La Orden o lo que queda de ella, es muy peligroso, para todos los que vayan.

—No podemos seguir escondiéndonos, Ginevra –reprochó Ron.

—Lo sé, esto está llegando al punto donde todos tendremos que salir y luchar, no sólo quedarnos aquí porque los quiera seguros y vivos –se encogió de hombros –pero si vamos a actuar, primero planearemos bien las cosas, después actuaremos, no lo contrario.

—Pero para planear, primero tenemos que actuar, tenemos que ir a Londres, ver cómo están las cosas y después, volver y planear el ataque.

—Ambos están en lo correcto –admitió Draco y observó a Ginny –podrías no lo sé, hablar con Zabini y preguntar qué zona es más segura para que ellos entren.

—Cierto –admitió y tomó el radio que le extendió Draco.

 

Todos la observaron cuando no habló, sólo hizo unos ruidos extraños.

 

— ¿Qué? –Se encogió de hombros –si está en medio de soldados, mi voz los pondrá en alerta y lo matarán.

—Fuerte y claro –respondió la voz de Blaise.

—Eres importante ahora ¿no?

—Sí, algo –su tono fue socarrón.

—Necesito saber si sabes una ruta segura para llegar a Londres.

—Londres –soltó burlándose de la pelirroja –creo que esa pequeña cacería te ha dejado los sesos revueltos, mi querida jefa, Londres está tan rodeada y protegida que es imposible penetrarla de alguna forma, no sin ser detectados por los soldados del ejército, y no creo que quieras eso ¿o sí?

—Necesitamos llegar a Londres –soltó incómoda.

—Haremos algo, nos veremos al anochecer en aquel punto ¿de acuerdo? Trae a los hombres con los que quieras ir a Londres, solucionaremos esto.

—Nos veremos ahí –apagó el radio.

—Quiero ir a Londres con ellos –soltó Theo.

—No creo que sea conveniente, no estás del todo…

—Quiero ir –soltó tajante.

—Te necesito aquí, Theo, lo siento, no irás.

— ¿Quién irá? –interrogó Bill.

—Charlie, Ronald, Neville, Remus y tú –ordenó Draco –ustedes serán los encargados de averiguar cómo son las cosas ahora en Londres.

—Me agrada la idea –sonrió Ron.

—Iré con ustedes en la madrugada –informó Draco –ahora necesito ir a hacer algunas cosas, diviértanse, ustedes desobligados –sonrió y se alejó.

 

oOo

 

Remus detuvo la camioneta cuando llegaron al lugar donde Blaise les había citado, todos bajaron de ella y se dispusieron a esperar, tanto Remus como Draco observaron a todos lados esperando a verse rodeados en cualquier momento por hombres de La Orden, después de todo, no terminaban de confiar en Blaise Zabini, no había hecho nada digno de confianza desde que le conocía Draco, así que no podía poner su confianza en él. No por el momento.

 

—Veo que son muchos –se burló Blaise acercándose.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? –señaló Draco y llevó su mano a su arma.

—Una bolsa –se encogió de hombros y la arrojó a los pies de la pelirroja –la única forma que de que un grupo tan grande de hombres rebeldes entren en Londres sin que los masacren, es entrar como uno de ellos –sonrió.

—Así que…

—Tengo que ir a Londres en 45 minutos, así que vístanse rápido –ordenó –irán como mis hombres de confianza, no se quitarán el pañuelo ni los lentes, y ustedes –señaló a los Weasley –usarán gorra.

—De acuerdo –asintió Bill.

 

Los hermanos de Ginny se desvistieron rápido, mientras Remus frunció el ceño en desacuerdo pero imitó a los otros, colocándose un uniforme especial de la guardia negra.

 

—Has escalado bastante, Zabini –observó Ginny.

—Tu cacería –se encogió de hombros.

—Sirvió de algo al menos –se burló.

—El único que no confiaba en mí era Quirrell, y creo que hacía bien en no confiar en mí, pero ahora, lo tengo en mis manos –se burló.

—Mantén las cosas así, mientras más cerca estés de ellos, es mejor para nosotros.

—Lo sé –asintió –vámonos ya –observó a los hombres –sólo les advierto que por muy severas que sean las órdenes, tendrán que obedecerlas si no quieren que alguien sospeche de ustedes –observó a la pelirroja –no me haré responsable de que alguno de tus hermanos o ellos –señaló a Neville y a Remus –cometan un error, si está en mis manos solucionarlo, lo haré, sino, lo dejaré.

—Bien ¿ustedes lo entendieron? –los observó Ginny.

—Sí, nosotros no la haremos al Draco Malfoy –se burló Neville –bueno, yo ya no tengo ojos para nadie más, así que no iré a ver a que jefa me puedo…

—Ya –soltó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Estaremos de vuelta en una semana –informó Blaise –hasta entonces.

—Suerte –sonrió ella y los hombres se alejaron con él.

 

El camino al campamento fue silencioso, Draco iba cuidando el camino mientras ella observaba el poco cielo que se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

 

— ¿Por qué no dejaste que Theo viniera? –interrogó.

—Ya lo dije, lo necesito, sin Remus aquí, necesito que alguien me ayude a cubrir todas las zonas.

—Tal vez él piense que lo crees un inútil ahora.

— ¿Te dijo algo al respecto? –la observó y ella negó.

—Su semblante cuando te fuiste lo dijo todo, creo que él mismo se siente inútil.

—Le daré una comisión especial, si eso lo hace feliz.

—Creo que sería bastante si le haces saber que él sigue siendo el mismo para ti, que lo único que necesitas es su apoyo y conocimiento.

—Te preocupas por todos –se burló.

—Me preocupo por ti, Draco, tú me lo dijiste, las debilidades de ellos son las tuyas, eres nuestro líder, no puedes tener debilidades.

—Tus hermanos son la tuya –le recordó.

—Yo no soy la líder, por fortuna, además, como se los dije, los quiero a salvo, pero si les pido que no vayan, pensarán que no tengo confianza en ellos, y son más que capaces de hacer muchas cosas por ellos solos, han sobrevivido tantos años sin mí, tengo miedo que ahora que los encontré, mueran, tengo miedo de ser la debilidad de ellos y no al revés.

—Tus debilidades, son tus fortalezas, no lo olvides –sonrió.

—A veces cuesta un poco no olvidarlo, sólo espero que lo recuerdes.

—Lo haré –sonrió.

 

Llegaron al campamento, tendrían sólo unas pocas horas de sueño, pero de eso a nada, preferían el corto tiempo, para descansar un poco.

 

—Tal vez tenga que salir por la mañana –le informó –pero regresaré en dos días.

—No me agrada la idea pero comprendo que eres nuestro líder.

—Todo estará bien –la besó y se recostó.

 

oOo

 

Bill se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de chocar con Blaise, nadie más lo notó, así que agradeció, últimamente estaba siendo un poco torpe y no sabía a qué se debía.

 

—Ustedes vendrán conmigo –Zabini señaló a los cinco rebeldes –tengo una junta importante –observó al resto –ustedes vayan al almacén, cambien sus cartuchos por los nuevos y nos veremos aquí dentro de cinco horas.

 

Los soldados asintieron y se fueron después de la orden para retirarse, Blaise caminó frente a ellos, seguro de cada paso que daba, Remus era el único que observaba cada detalle del lugar, los otros cuatro, ya habían estado en ese lugar el suficiente tiempo como para conocerlo. Después de todo, Neville había sido criado por Dumbledore un tiempo, y los Weasley habían tenido todo el complejo para ellos en algunas ocasiones gracias al Canciller.

 

—Capitán Zabini –sonrió un soldado –es un placer tenerlo en Londres.

—He venido a la junta –informó.

—Por supuesto –se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar.

 

La sala de juntas era un lugar enorme, de forma circular, con una mesa acorde, con el centro hueco, había un vaso con agua ubicado en cada uno de los lugares.

 

— ¡Blaise! –Sonrió el hombre de ojos negros y se acercó a él para estrechar su mano –me alegro de que tus asuntos te pudieran dejar venir.

—A decir verdad, casi no hemos tenido tiempo para revisar toda el área.

—Así que fue una mala decisión enviar a Quirrell por ella –frunció el ceño.

—Si me permite opinar respecto a él, Dirigente, el Jefe de Seguridad es un poco inestable respecto al tema, no toma las cosas con calma, le advertí que enviar hombres a puntos ciegos era un error, pero dijo que era un cobarde, la prueba está que mis hombres tuvieron la baja menor.

—Lo sé –negó –estoy pensando muy seriamente revocarle el puesto, su _guardia negra_ está trayendo más caos a la ciudad, no podemos darnos el lujo de que esto siga pasando, la gente se vendrá sobre nosotros, y el Canciller ha dicho que tenemos que acusar a los Rebeldes de todo esto.

—Tiene que tener una cosa clara, Dirigente, no puede tener a una persona inestable liderando a toda la guardia –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, el consejo ha estado metiendo sus narices en mis decisiones ¿cómo lo llevaba tan bien Crouch? –frunció el ceño.

—Él era un traidor, lo más seguro es que tuviese tratos con esos hombres y sobornara a los soldados, pero incluso para eso, hay que tener por lo menos dos dedos de frente, Dirigente.

—Le prometí a Quirrell que lo pondría en el lugar de Ginevra, pero no veo que al menos tenga tan bien controlado el puesto.

—Tal vez si coloca a una mujer de pantalla para que lidere…

—Con la nueva libertad embestida en los soldados –se burló –la violarán y terminarán echándola al río –negó –necesito a alguien que tenga los pantalones bien puestos.

 

La vista de Dolohov se pasó por los cinco hombres detrás de Blaise, no dijo nada, sólo observó a Zabini y sonrió.

 

—Te estás tomando esto en serio ¿no es así?

—Con los Rebeldes aterrorizando el país, no puedo estar caminando por ahí yo solo, si tengo perros que den la vida por mí ¿Por qué no? –se burló.

—Me agradas, Zabini, creo que contigo en Wiltshire les será imposible hacerse del condado.

—Los tenemos atrapados, como ratas, señor, tienen que estar bien ocultos, porque las guardias son cada treinta minutos, no hay espacio para que ellos puedan inmiscuirse una vez más –suspiró –y menos con el mejor amigo de Malfoy muerto, creo que pensarán dos veces antes de volver a ir al complejo.

—Esa fue una  gran estocada, hubiese preferido que esa perra fuera la que estuviese bajo la tierra, siendo devorada por gusanos.

 

Bill sujetó a Ron cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso hasta Dolohov y golpearlo, tenían que mantener la calma, era muy peligroso que los descubrieran.

 

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso para que el Gran Canciller ocupara su lugar, el resto del consejo tomó asiento a su alrededor, Dolohov iba al lado derecho, mientras que Quirrell al izquierdo.

 

—Tengo prisa, el país no se gobierna solo –soltó Snape apresurado –así que pónganme sobre la mesa los temas que tengo que tratar y los demás los verán Dolohov y Quirrell.

—Desde luego, Gran Canciller –habló una mujer de cuello largo, y nariz respingada –tengo un tema importante que tratar con usted.

—Hable, Petunia –ordenó.

—Es sobre la Guardia Negra, ha estado provocando alborotos en toda la ciudad, las personas están comenzando a cambiar de bando, usted mejor que nadie sabe que eso no nos conviene a ninguno de nosotros, no si queremos seguir en este lugar –observó a Quirrell.

—Mis hombres sólo están atacando a los bandidos y a los traidores –soltó Quirrell –si usted es una, tema entonces, sino, no tiene que preocuparse.

—Esto jamás pasó cuando Ginevra Weasley fue la Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad –soltó altiva Petunia.

—Esa _perra_  es una traidora, dejaba a los suyos convivir con los nuestros, esos días terminaron.

—Por desgracia –soltó Petunia frunciendo el ceño –es una traidora, que el mismo Canciller salvó de la muerte cuando todos la condenamos –recordó –sin embargo, la prioridad era mantener al pueblo engañado ¿no es así, Dolohov? No podemos seguir diciendo que los Rebeldes son la causa si ven a hombres vestidos con nuestro emblema siendo los que rompen la paz.

—Hemos mantenido los ataques a Rebeldes nulos –soltó Quirrell.

— ¡Deberían atacar a los Rebeldes y no al pueblo que los apoya, imbécil!

—Usted no puede hablarme así –soltó enfadado Quirinus.

—Puedo hablarle como se me dé la gana, puede ser el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad, pero aún tiene que entregarnos cuentas a nosotros, el consejo.

—Posiblemente es por esa razón la cual nos mantenemos con ataques nulos, porque ustedes no lo autorizan.

— ¿Cuál es su plan, Quirrell? –soltó Umbridge al otro lado de la mesa.

—Matarlos a todos, esos Rebeldes…

—Es una brillante idea, esa de matar a todos los rebeldes –Quirinus sonrió –sin embargo, ¿cómo lo hará? ¿Sabe dónde se encuentran?

—Con ayuda de Zabini…

—Nuestra prioridad es mantener a salvo Wiltshire y Londres –informó Umbridge.

—Un buen misil hará que salgan de sus…

—No vamos a enviar misiles a Wiltshire –informó Umbridge.

—Yo no permitiré esa clase de armas en mi complejo –apoyó Blaise.

—Eres un cobarde –le gritó poniéndose de pie, pero Blaise sólo sonrió, apoyó sus antebrazos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco hasta Quirrell.

—No es cobardía, no mataste a Ginevra cuando tuviste la oportunidad, si llevamos misiles al complejo, les darás el valor que les quitamos cuando matamos a Theodore Nott –informó y observó al consejo –pueden enviarlos y hacer que los Rebeldes los usen contra nosotros, o mantenerlos aquí, y dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

—Pues no estás trabajando muy bien –se burló Quirrell.

—Ahuyentaste nuestra única buena posibilidad de matar a Ginevra –le recordó –tu inestabilidad respecto a ella. Nos está llevando a perder la guerra.

—El Dirigente Principal es quien la quiere muerta.

—Es una traidora –se defendió Dolohov frente al consejo –Dolores no me dejará mentir, quise a esa chica como si fuese una extremidad más de mí, cuidé de ella y la crie cuando se quedó huérfana, insistí en que se colocara en un puesto grande debido a sus facilidades cognitivas, pero ella decidió unirse a los Rebeldes ¿por qué? Por un hombre, o por lo que fuera, ella se llevó grandes conocimientos de nosotros, vamos a perder esta guerra si ella sigue vivía.

—Estamos seguros de que ella es una traidora ¿cierto? –preguntó Umbridge acomodándose en su asiento.

—Por supuesto que lo estamos –soltó Quirrell.

—Puede ser que los Rebeldes la tengan por conveniencia, no porque ella se uniera a ellos.

—Pues Draco Malfoy fue especialmente por ella cuando estábamos por terminar nuestra cacería.

—Que él tenga _cierto interés,_ por ella, no quiere decir que todo el mundo la tenga, ¿Qué hay de Minerva? –Sonrió –puede estar vieja, pero sigue teniendo el poder y el coraje para seguir siendo la líder de la Resistencia, ella quiere a ese chico como a nadie más, sin embargo, creo que no la quiere.

—Dices que si queremos deshacernos de ella, hagamos un trato con Minerva McGonagall –soltó el Gran Canciller con una sonrisa divertida –la conocí mientras era parte de ésta organización, no creo que se preste para algo así, lo que podemos hacer, es enviarle la información de Ginevra Weasley –sonrió –Minerva fue herida con un prototipo hecho por Ginevra, por ella, es enferma terminal, así que para dar por terminada la junta, haremos algo –se puso de pie Severus –Zabini, te encargarás de que esa información llegue a McGonagall y los de la Resistencia, en cuanto a lo demás, hay nuevas disposiciones.

— ¿En qué consistirán, Gran Canciller? –interrogó Petunia.

—Se hará el perímetro más grande, se hará un llamado a toda la población en general, todos aquellos que pasen por ese perímetro, serán considerados y se les dará apoyo, todo aquél que prefiera quedarse fuera, será considerado un rebelde y no habrá tregua alguna ni perdón absoluto –observó a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa –Resistencia, Sedición y Militancia, no importará, todos morirán, daremos un periodo de un mes más, si para esa fecha, hay personas que se nieguen a pasar por nuestro límite, atacaremos sin distinción alguna a hombre, mujer o niño –ordenó –pueden irse.

 

El consejo fue el primero en salir después de que el Gran Canciller abandonara la sala de juntas, Blaise se quedó de pie, observando al erguido Dirigente Principal, no estaba muy contento, pero tenía que fingir que lo estaba, no podía contradecir en nada al Canciller, no si quería seguir viviendo y contando cada día.

 

—Bueno, al parecer las cosas se han puesto difíciles para nuestros amigos Rebeldes –se burló.

—Así es, lo único que no ha decidido sólo defender Londres.

—Es imposible que en un mes lleguen, tiene que tener zonas extras para proteger al pueblo inocente de esos salvajes –sonrió.

—Me parece una medida bastante buena, así podrán atacar los lugares en los que no estén los perímetros específicos.

—Por lo mientras –interrumpió Dolohov –iré con Quirrell, tengo que decirle que tiene que tener a sus hombres al margen de todo esto.

—Por supuesto –Dolohov se alejó después de apretar el hombro de Blaise en forma amistosa y salió –vámonos –ordenó a los Rebeldes y lo siguieron.

 

No dijeron nada mientras eran guiados por el laberinto que eran los corredores del complejo, salieron hasta la unidad y esperaron a que los demás regresaran, Blaise negó un par de veces cuando Remus quiso preguntar algunas cosas, pero desistió de toda pregunta cuando el chico sólo se negaba.

 

Todos estaban intranquilos, no sabían cómo el Gran Canciller había tomado una decisión así de difícil y peligrosa, peligrosa para todo el mundo, había lugares lejanos, que les tomaría más de un mes llegar a esas zonas de resguardo.

 

El vehículo se puso en marcha hacia el almacén donde permanecerían, todavía les restaban seis días en Londres para hacer investigaciones, para hacer mapas mentales de cada mínimo de talle.

 

—Tienen la tarde libre para descansar –les informó Blaise y los soldados se dispersaron nuevamente con la orden del hombre.

—Pero…

—No hablen –susurró –o todos estaremos jodidos –se alejó.

 

oOo

 

La vista de la profesora McGonagall se posó en Draco y Nott, que tenían la mesa llena de papeles, mientras hacían algunos trazos, hacía casi una semana que estaban ocupados en esos planos.

 

—Deberían descansar –sugirió al verlos.

—Tenemos que tener esto listo para cuando Remus y los demás vuelvan –contestó Draco sin quitar la vista del círculo que hacía Theo.

—Me sorprende tu dedicación, Draco, antes no podías dejar a tu _mujer_ ni un minuto porque te estabas muriendo.

—Bueno, ella está ocupada, yo estoy ocupado, creo que comprendemos que hay prioridades, además, tendremos mucho tiempo cuando la guerra termine.

—Si es que terminan –se encogió de hombros la profesora –o si es que sobreviven.

—Lo haremos, ya lo verá, profesora –sonrió.

 

oOo

 

Luna se sentó junto a Ginny, hacía apenas cinco minutos que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, así que aprovechó y le dio a Frank para que lo alzara y se distrajera un poco.

 

—Todo el mundo se ha puesto loco a trabajar, es casi una semana que todos dejaron de dormir por trabajar.

—No sabemos cómo están las cosas –se encogió de hombros Ginny –necesitamos que tu marido, Remus y mis hermanos vuelvan para saber cuál será el siguiente paso que daremos.

—Es malo ser una inútil y para lo único que sirves es para tener hijos –se abrazó las piernas Luna y suspiró.

—Eres muy buena criando a tu hijo –sonrió Ginny –además, no ha llegado el momento para que nos ayudes, todos, incluyendo a Draco y a Theo, preferimos que no vayas a batalla y te quedes.

—No voy a dejar a Neville solo, Ginny, no lo vuelvas a decir.

—No quiero que lo dejes, pero tampoco quiero que dejes a Frank, es una guerra, y quieras o no, Frank te necesita más que Neville.

—Yo los necesito a los dos si no me volveré loca.

—No te volverás loca, Frank es todo lo que debería preocuparte.

—Ahora entiendo porque no quieres hijos, Theo siendo echado de lado por su lesión, y yo porque tengo un hijo al cual cuidar –gruñó –no es ni parecido a lo que Theo y yo soñamos cuando éramos niños.

—Las cosas son muy diferentes, jamás pensamos que Snape nos traicionara…

—Ya lo sé, pero debí suponer que nada sería como siempre soñé desde el momento en que Draco se enamoró de ti, en el momento en que supe que Draco y Theo sienten lo mismo por ti.

—Luna…

—No te estoy culpando, estoy culpando al destino, debimos terminar con esta guerra en lugar de dejar dos años a que se enfriara.

—Nada se ha enfriado –le recordó la pelirroja.

— ¡Ginny! –Le habló Parvati –tienes que ir por Draco, Cedric dice que hay hombres acercándose al campamento, no tardarán en llegar.

—De inmediato –le regresó al bebé a Luna y fue corriendo.

 

Entró agitada al lugar, las tres personas sentadas a la mesa la observaron con el ceño fruncido, Draco volvió su vista al mapa, al igual que Theo y la profesora.

 

—Draco, tienes que venir, Cedric dice que hay hombres acercándose al campamento.

— ¿Qué clase de hombres? –se levantó apresurado y ella negó.

—Ve por los hombres –le ordenó a Theo –tomas tu arma y te unes a mí –le indicó y Theo sonrió y salió apresurado.

—Manténgase aquí, profesora –pidió Draco y salió, seguido de Ginevra.

 

Draco se detuvo y sacó su arma al ver al grupo de hombres que Ginny reconoció de inmediato, pero le sorprendió la mezcla.

 

—Venimos en paz –sonrió Sirius Black llegando al frente.

—Sí, dudaré de eso –soltó Draco apretando la quijada.

—Esta vez es en serio, muchacho, creo que no te has enterado de lo que el Gran Canciller estipuló ¿cierto? –Draco negó –bueno, digamos que llegó el momento en que debemos unir fuerzas, si queremos ganar la guerra.

—Los ideales de la Militancia y la Resistencia no concuerdan, Black, así que da media vuelta y…

—Ellos no son los únicos que vienen –le informó Ginny, haciendo que él prestara más atención.

—Harry y Bellatrix nos han enviado –informó Astoria dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y una mueca de fastidio a Ginevra.

—Nos han puesto a su disposición, ese fue el trato que hicimos hace dos años ¿lo olvidaste? –Sirius observó a Ginevra.

—Hace dos años la situación era diferente…

—Dijimos que uniríamos fuerzas cuando el momento crítico llegara, Ginevra –soltó Sirius un poco enfadado –a menos que cambiaran las cosas y si nos rechazas, no uniremos fuerzas ni mañana, ni nunca.

—Creo que son más que bienvenidos al campamento de la Resistencia –todos observaron a la profesora McGonagall que llegó hasta ellos.

—Profesora McGonagall –sonrió Sirius –luce usted…

—Basta de cumplidos, Black –pidió la mujer –deberán encontrar un lugar donde quedarse.

—Desde luego –Sirius silbó para que sus hombres lo siguieran.

—Posiblemente… podamos compartir cama –sonrió Astoria.

—Veamos que dice Bill cuando regrese –soltó Theo divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa de Astoria.

— ¿Bill está aquí? –observó a todos lados.

—Posiblemente llegue mañana de su misión –sonrió Ginny –le encantará verte, supongo –Draco rodeó su cuello.

—Veremos qué tan feliz se pone, vamos, amor –guió a Ginny a la fogata.


	32. Búsqueda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener a una resistencia sólida y basta no es suficiente, lo que Ginevra propone es una locura que nadie está dispuesto a respaldar, así que a vista de que ni siquiera su novio es capaz de darle la razón, organiza una búsqueda, de alguien capaz de sobrellevar todo aquello a cuestas.

Las tres resistencias se sentaron juntas en la fogata, cada quién en grupos diferentes, era bastante extraño tener que compartir con un montón de gente desconocida, pero a la vez, era algo bastante bueno, con más gente de su lado, la guerra se vería un poco más equitativa, si es que esa palabra podía usarse en la misma oración.

 

—Draco –lo llamó Demelza –Parvati quiere hablar contigo.

—Enseguida voy –sonrió y se levantó.

—Voy contigo –murmuró Ginny, haciéndolo sonreír, la vista de la pelirroja estaba en la de Astoria, que veía directamente hacia ellos.

—Bien –aceptó y avanzó junto a ella hasta donde estaba Parvati.

 

Luna les dedicó una mirada de súplica cuando los vio acercarse, y después contestó a Parvati, que estaba un poco hiperactiva, yendo de un lado a otro sin detenerse.

 

—Dijo Demelza que querías hablar conmigo –interrumpió Draco.

—Sí, justo eso ¿de dónde piensas que sacaré comida para los recién llegados? –frunció el ceño y movió su dedo índice acusadoramente a la cara de Draco.

—Yo…

—No, no se invita a personas sin antes avisar a la cocinera, señor –lo siguió reprendiendo haciéndolo retroceder –no quedaré mal con ellos sólo porque al magnifico líder se le ocurrió no avisar a la cocinera –le pegó en el pecho con el dedo –así que serás tú el que solucionará las cosas esta vez.

—Bien, bien, tranquilízate un poco, Parvati, ese puñal que tienes por dedo es doloroso –se sobó el pectoral –iré a buscar a Theo, cazaremos algo.

—Espero que sea suficiente, porque si no, te prometo que te cocinaré a ti y a Theo.

—Iré corriendo.

 

Se alejó no sin antes besar la mejilla de su novia, Ginny le sonrió intentando reprimir la carcajada, el gran y habilidoso Malfoy, siendo amedrentado por una chica.

 

—Adoro cuando lo tratas así –admitió Luna.

—Sabe que no puede hacerme nada –se encogió de hombros –si es que quiere su comida normal.

—Es mejor no meterse con la cocinera ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Así es, le costó aprenderlo, pero al final, lo hizo.

—Debió ser de la forma más dura.

—Así fue, Ginny –admitió Parvati –le salía caro hacerme llorar.

—Draco y su habilidad nata de hacer llorar a las chicas –negó Luna.

—Espero que no tarden, se acerca la hora de la cena.

—Hubiese sido más fácil que ellos trajeran sus provisiones y las unieran con las nuestras.

—Hubiese sido más fácil –aceptó Parvati dándole la razón a Luna.

—Les ayudaré en lo que vemos cómo será la preparación de ahora en adelante –sonrió Ginny.

—Serás como una enviada del cielo –se burló Parvati y le dio una red para que se cubriera el cabello y un mandil.

 

oOo

 

—Lamento el haberte traído –se disculpó Draco.

—Draco –Theo se detuvo y observó a su amigo –la herida está sanando, si te ha costado darte cuenta, mi brazo sigue en su lugar, no me duele, puedo ser el mismo de antes, es sólo que tú no me dejas, y ahora, con la llegada de esos hombres, puedo asegurarte que buscarás a un mejor hombro que el mío.

—Eso jamás va a pasar, no quiero traerte en misiones fáciles, quiero que estés bien para las batallas reales, Theo, necesito alguien con quien pelear hombro con hombro, alguien fiable que cuide mi espalda, y eres el único con todo lo que se necesita para un buen compañero.

—Te comprendo, pero si Ginny ha dejado de sobreproteger a sus hermanos, creo que llegó el momento en que mamá Draco deje que sus hijitos Theodore y Luna vuelen solos, y hagan lo que puedan para ayudar a decidir esta guerra.

—Lo sé –suspiró.

 

oOo

 

El lugar se fue quedando sólo poco a poco, la profesora McGonagall se había encargado de decirles a las nuevas fuerzas donde podría acomodarse y pasar las noches, mientras Katie se quedó observando como la poca leña crepitaba antes de apagarse, se abrigó y caminó lentamente hasta la pequeña enfermería que había. Le había dicho a Draco que ella dormiría ahí por si algo ocurría en la madrugada, no perder tiempo en buscarla, despertarla y esperar a que se vistiera, él había aceptado sin algún problema.

 

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, su vista fue hasta la luz violeta que provenía de la bolsa de su abrigo de la guardia negra, avanzó observando sobre su hombro para ver si alguien se acercaba.

 

_Bienvenida al protocolo de Defensa. Katie Bell, ésta es una alerta espontanea de activación, el punto próximo de ataque será: Nottingham._

_Rogamos que busque un lugar de resguardo lo más próximo posible._

_La Orden busca poner a salvo a su gente._

 

—Oye, Katie, tienes…

 

Katie se giró apresurada guardando el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, la pelirroja le otorgó una mirada impasible.

 

— ¿Puedo saber que ocultas? –elevó una ceja.

—No… no es nada –soltó nerviosa.

—Ya sé –sonrió la pelirroja y le pegó en las costillas con una sonrisa –algún admirador ¿no? –Katie la observó incrédula pero luego asintió.

—Sí, tiene que ser, pero tiene mal gusto –suspiró.

—Entonces no ha sido Theo ¿o sí? –su voz sonó emocionada.

—No, no ha sido él.

—Le diré, posiblemente se ponga celoso.

— ¿A qué venías? –interrogó.

—Draco tiene dolor de estómago, supongo que hizo enojar a Parvati en algún punto de la cena.

—Es bueno que me digas eso, para no hacerla enojar la próxima vez.

—Es un buen consejo –le sonrió y salió del lugar después de que le entregó algo para el dolor de Draco.

 

Katie observó el aparato después de que se aseguró de que Ginevra se hubiese alejado, el mensaje había desaparecido, pero recordaba esa clase de mensajes, nunca con advertencias, sino con órdenes de donde atacar ¿Por qué la estaban advirtiendo de La Orden si sabían que había huido? Era imposible que no lo supieran, se talló el rostro, tenía que averiguar si no era una trampa, o algo peligroso.

 

oOo

 

Bill despertó asustado, el suelo se había sacudido de una forma tan violenta, que las bardas tenían fracturas considerables, observó a sus demás hermanos, que habían tenido un despertar igual de apresurado, lo siguiente que escucharon fue una explosión cerca del lugar donde se encontraban. La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando paso a Blaise, estaba vestido por completo.

 

—Vístanse lo más rápido que puedan.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –interrogó Charlie.

—No se necesita ser tan inteligente –bufó Ron, que ya se estaba vistiendo –estamos siendo atacados, y por los nuestros –soltó divertido.

— ¿Eso es cierto? –indagó preocupado Remus.

—Sí, me temo que es cierto –se encogió de hombros –pero lo importante es que no se dejen descubrir, no importa lo que pase, no dejen que los vean ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –soltó Bill.

 

Todos salieron corriendo, Bill y  Charlie iban al inicio, revisando que no fueran a dispararles por error, ni los de la Orden ni los suyos.

 

—No puedo creer que el idiota de Draco… -soltó Bill.

—Ellos no podían saber que vendríamos a Nottingham –gruñó Blaise –para ellos estamos en Londres.

—Tal vez alguien sospecha de nosotros.

—O tal vez ni siquiera somos nosotros –soltó Ron deteniéndose, sus hermanos se giraron para ver de qué hablaba.

 

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban frente a ellos, disparando en dirección a los hombres vestidos de blanco, sus rostros estaban cubiertos por unas máscaras antigás.

 

—Es un verdadero gusto verlos –se burló Charlie.

—Sí, lo mismo decimos –soltó agitado Harry acercándose a ellos.

—Bueno ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Ron que saludó a Harry de forma muy amistosa.

—Vinimos aquí –se encogió de hombros –enviamos a los demás al campamento, después de todo, ese fue el plan desde un inicio, que juntaríamos a las resistencias cuando algo así ocurriera, nos están atacando, no creo que quedarnos bajo tierra sea la mejor solución ¿o sí?

—Para nada –admitió Bill.

—Bella y yo tomamos esa decisión a última hora.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar y comenzar a movernos ¿no? –sugirió Remus.

—Estoy de acuerdo –admitió Harry y comenzaron a correr cuando hicieron volar un edificio cerca de ellos.

— ¿Quiénes son esos hombres? –preguntó Bill.

—Es clasificado –soltó Blaise.

—Deja de decir idioteces, Zabini ¿Quién demonios son?

— ¡No lo sabemos! –Contestó –aparecieron hace un mes, pero es la primera vez que nos atacan a éste nivel.

—Así que tenemos un nuevo enemigo –soltó Harry.

—Al parecer, lo tenemos.

—Vamos a tener que separarnos, nos veremos al límite de la ciudad –ordenó Blaise y todos asintieron.

 

Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron en una dirección, mientras Bill, Charlie y Remus corrieron en otra y Neville y Blaise corrieron en la misma que tenían.

 

El lugar estaba completamente lleno de esos hombres, que estaban literalmente masacrando a los hombres de la orden, algo les dijo que debieron deshacerse de sus uniformes, tal vez podrían llegar más rápido al límite, en lugar de tenerse a esconderse cada tantos metros para que no los vieran.

 

—Revisa todo ese perímetro –dijo la voz distorsionada por la máscara.

—Ya la revisamos –contestó la otra voz, con esa distorsión, les era imposible saber si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer.

—No me importa, hazlo de nuevo, no podemos dejar vivo a nadie ¿lo escuchas?

—Sí, pero hemos revisado en esa dirección al menos tres veces –soltó el segundo.

—No me importa, revisarás una cuarta o una quinta si lo ordeno –contestó con un tono de enfado distorsionado.

—Ahora mismo –soltó y avanzó hasta donde Bill, Charlie y Remus estaban ocultos.

—Más vale que no dejes a nadie vivo.

 

La primera persona se alejó, Bill observó a Charlie y se hicieron una señal, cuando el hombre pasó donde estaban ocultos, lo atacaron entre los dos, haciendo que Bill rompiera su cuello para que nada alarmara a los compañeros de esos.

 

—Es mejor que huyamos, ese _nadie vivo,_ creo que se refiere a soldado o no soldado.

—Temo lo mismo –admitió Bill.

 

oOo

 

Blaise detuvo a Neville a tiempo para que no los detectaran, un grupo de diez hombres de blanco avanzaban contrario a ellos.

 

—Tengo una idea, pero será algo peligrosa ¿te arriesgas? –lo observó.

—Tengo una esposa y un hijo, haré lo que sea por regresar con ellos.

—Bien, pero esto será descabellado.

 

Blaise avanzó hasta el grupo de hombres, que se giraron hasta él, mientras Neville los rodeaba, con el arma que le había dado Blaise, apunto al grupo y aventó a los pies, la esfera aumentó en su tamaño conforme giraba y una potente descarga los dejó inconscientes.

 

—Bien mi querido cocinero –sonrió Blaise –elige al de tu tamaño.

— ¿Qué? –lo observó incrédulo.

—Entraste a Londres como de La Orden para no ser asesinado, saldrás como un hombre blanco para no ser asesinado ¿o es que no harías de todo para regresar con tu familia?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada –soltó Blaise y comenzó a desvestir a un hombre, no le pareció nada familiar, así que no eran de La Orden –así que ¿reconoces al tuyo?

—No, no es de la Resistencia –admitió.

—Quien lo diría, la Orden y la Resistencia con un amigo en común –se burló.

—Aún es muy pronto para saber si son enemigos de la Resistencia.

—Tienes razón, pero a menos que quieras quedarte y averiguarlo…

—Para nada, será mejor correr ahora.

—Sí, mientras más rápido lleguemos con los demás, más rápido podremos llegar a Wiltshire.

 

oOo

 

Ron saltó sobre uno de los hombres, y colocó el cañón de su arma en la curva entre el cuello y el hombre y disparó, mientras Harry y Hermione hacían lo mismo con los demás hombres, Ron avanzó directamente hasta el que estaba golpeando a Hermione y le disparó, manchando un poco el rostro de la castaña.

 

—Ven –le tendió la mano y ella le sonrió –siempre es un placer verte –le guiñó un ojo.

—Diría lo mismo, Weasley, pero nunca me da gusto verte –lo besó rápidamente y disparó al hombre que se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Pueden dejar el romance un solo minuto y atender las prioridades? –se quejó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento –se burló Hermione.

 

Avanzaron apresuradamente, no podían tardar mucho en reunirse con los demás y dar un margen a que los encontraran, habían acabado con algunos, pero el lugar estaba atestado de esos hombres.

 

Bill sonrió cuando vio a su hermano acercarse corriendo con Harry y Hermione, eran los únicos que faltaban para que pudiesen huir de ahí.

 

— ¡Ahí están! –gritó Harry.

—Ron –soltó Hermione cuando vio al pelirrojo detenerse -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Ronald? –lo reprendió.

—Escuché algo –le dijo.

—Sí, imbécil, son esos hombres persiguiéndonos –chilló Harry.

—No, no son ellos, ustedes vayan, los alcanzaré –se echó a correr.

— ¡Ron! –Chilló la castaña –ve a avisarles, Harry –le sugirió y regresó tras Ron.

—Ron regreso –informó Harry agitado cuando llegó hasta los demás, haciendo que Bill corriera en dirección donde los otros dos habían corrido.

 

Hermione se detuvo en seco y Bill se detuvo tras ella, Ron estaba recargado entre un montón de escombros, y un hombre blanco le apuntaba directamente a la cabeza.

 

—Muévete –le dijo la voz distorsionada.

—Vas a tener que matarme primero para que permita que lo hagas –gruñó a la defensiva.

— ¿Crees que no lo haré? –se burló.

—Me importa una mierda –soltó y escupió a los pies del hombre.

—La mataré primero –golpeó a Ron con la culata directo en la cabeza, haciéndolo sangrar, pero aun así no se movió.

—Me matarás primero –soltó embravecido.

 

Hermione se cubrió la boca cuando el disparo que le dio a Ron en el hombro ocasionó que un niño se pusiera a llorar.

 

—Es de la Orden –soltó el hombre.

—Yo también ¿no ves? –se señaló el uniforme en tono de burla.

—No sabes distinguir el uniforme de la Orden con el del Ejército Negro ¿tengo que creerte, Rebelde?

— ¿Qué? –Soltó incrédulo Ron –no importa quién o de que sea, no vas a matarle.

—Regresa con los demás Hermione –habló Bill haciendo que el hombre se girara y les apuntara con un arma extra, que ni siquiera notaron que tenía.

—Pero…

—Regresa ahora –ordenó el pelirrojo y avanzó hasta su hermano.

—Tiene el pie atorado en los escombros –explico Ron –no pude sacarlo antes de que me encontraran, Bill, lo siento, pero vete también.

—No, no voy a dejarte, nos matarán primero para que se deshagan de lo que sea que estés escondiendo, Ronald.

 

El hombre tenía un arma apuntada a cada uno de los pelirrojos, soltó una risa distorsionada y acercó su arma a Ron.

 

—Voy a disfrutar matarlos –admitió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntaron junto a ellos, haciendo que el que los tenía amenazados bajara las armas.

—Yo… tienen a un niño escondido, protegiéndolo, las órdenes directas fueron nadie vivo.

—Lo sé, yo di esas órdenes.

 

Se quitó la máscara antigás y se descubrió la cabeza, Bill y Ron abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la mujer les sonrió ante la incredulidad.

 

—Capitán –habló el hombre de blanco.

—Las órdenes fueron en específicas, la jefa nos especificó que tenemos que dejar vivos a los Weasley, bien, ellos son Weasley, Ronald y William –nombró a cada uno con un acento que jamás habían escuchado antes –a menos que quieras ser llamado a una audiencia ante ella, te sugiero que los mates.

—Pero el niño…

—Tiene mucha suerte de estar con ellos, espero que nunca olvide quien le ha salvado la vida –admitió la chica.

— ¿Cuándo llegará la jefa? –soltó el hombre.

—Sigue encubierta, nos reuniremos con ella cuando sea tiempo –observó a los hombres –ya pueden irse.

—Capitán Delacour –le llamó otro hombre de blanco –todo el perímetro ha sido revisado, sólo quedan algunos al límite de la ciudad ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

—Déjenlos irse –ordenó –son amigos de los Weasley ¿o me equivoco? –los observó.

—No –soltó Bill en un tono brusco.

—Ya lo vieron, no se metan con ellos.

—Siendo así, hemos terminado aquí.

—Bien –asintió –vayan al tanque –ordenó –los veré en unos minutos.

 

Los hombres se alejaron dejando a la mujer con los pelirrojos.

 

—Tienen una hora para desaparecer de aquí, el Gran Canciller está enviando soldados a revisar los daños.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –inquirió Bill.

—Una amiga –sonrió –no lo olviden –se colocó la máscara y se cubrió el cabello rubio –atacaremos a los nuevos soldados en cuanto lleguen, no podré hacer nada por ustedes si siguen aquí para eso.

—Gracias –soltó Bill.

—Son órdenes de arriba –se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

 

oOo

 

—No estoy muy segura de que realmente te duela –soltó Katie yendo de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas para examinarlo.

—En serio me duele –se quejó el chico.

—Entonces permíteme decirle a Draco que la herida sigue sin estar bien –lo observó hacerlo una mueca de súplica.

—No quiero que lo sepa, me tratará como un inútil lisiado y no quiero eso –se quejó el rubio.

—Es mejor a que realmente te quedes sin brazo, Theodore –reprendió ella.

—No voy a quedarme sin brazo, sólo quiero que me des esas pastillas que quitan el dolor –sonrió.

 

Katie se quedó quieta y observó al rubio de nuevo, se acercó a él y lo sujetó del hombro, él la observó pero no dijo nada, no se quejó, volvió a intentarlo, pero dio el mismo resultado, el chico parecía no sentir la presión.

 

—No te duele ¿cierto? –lo observó sobre su hombro con el frasco en la mano.

—Por supuesto que me duele, no estaría aquí sino fuera cierto ¿o sí? –sonrió.

—Voy a decirle a Draco –se giró hasta él –estás tratando de conseguir pastillas, ¿te estás volviendo un adicto acaso?

—No quiero que le digas –suspiró y se puso de pie.

— ¿Por qué razón no quieres que le diga, Theodore? ¿Quieres drogarte con las pastillas?

—No quiero que le digas, porque sabrá que es sólo un pretexto para estar aquí.

—Te dije que las pastillas… espera… ¿qué? –frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Lo que dije.

 

Theo se levantó del pequeño catre y se acercó a ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo y el mueble, ella lo observó completamente confundida y un momento después se tensó por completo.

 

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? –acercó su rostro al de ella, pero Katie sólo desvió el rostro.

—Theo –suplicó –creo que estás muy cerca y…

—Lo sé –informó él –yo no soy ellos, creo que lo sabes –susurró en su oído y se alejó –sólo quería que supieras la razón por la que vengo seguido.

 

Llegó hasta el catre de nuevo, tomó su chamarra y le regresó una pequeña bolsa con las pastillas que le había estado dando para el dolor, le otorgó una amplia sonrisa y antes de darse vuelta e irse, le robó un beso y salió de la pequeña enfermería.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se unió a Theo cuando iba rumbo a la fogata, la observó, estaba un poco seria, contrario de la mañana.

 

—Así que… ¿Qué es lo que nos preocupa hoy? –interrogó.

—Nada –sonrió –es sólo que he estado pensando en algunas cosas, cuando estaba en la Orden y… bueno, un amigo me comentó algo, eso es todo.

—Claro, pero… esa cara no es sólo por eso ¿o sí?

—Ciertamente no, quiero decirle a Draco, pero creo que se tomará las cosas un poco mal.

—Planeas invadir el complejo de nuevo y hacer que te maten, se pondrá loco.

—No, no es invadir nada, por ahora –admitió ella y se detuvo a sí misma –estás muy raro ¿puedo saber a qué se trata? –sonrió.

—No, nada –se encogió de hombros.

—Oh vamos –picó sus costillas en juego –es una chica ¿cierto?

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que eras el acosador de Katie, pero veo que es alguien más.

— ¿Acosador? –Frunció el ceño –te das cuenta que entre acosador y pretendiente hay un océano de diferencia ¿cierto?

—Entonces eres tú, ella dijo que su admirador tenía mal gusto, no pensé que fueras tú realmente, pero… cambia de gustos –le aconsejó.

—En realidad, no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero como eres la novia de mi hermano y la amante del líder, dejaré correr ese comentario antes de que me acusen de alta traición –los dos soltaron una carcajada.

—Si sigues viendo en la dirección contraria, temo decirte mi amigo, que ella se irá con otro.

— ¿Cómo tú te fuiste con otro? –sonrió.

—Este barco nunca fue tuyo, Theo, Katie es un bote más bonito, lujoso, inteligente, técnicamente perfecto, no la pierdas, no estará atada a tu muelle mucho.

—Claro –alborotó el cabello rojo y no dijo nada más.

 

oOo

 

Draco observó a sus _cuñados_ y a Remus, estaban completamente sucios, y Neville traía ropa completamente diferente a la que se suponía de La Orden.

 

—Alguno va a explicarme ¿cierto? –se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

—Fuimos atacados en Nottingham –informó Remus.

—Nottingham –repitió bajando el rostro -¿Qué demonios hacían en Nottingham? –Gruñó enfurecido –se suponía que ustedes idiotas estarían en Londres.

—Lo sé, pero Dolohov envió a Blaise a Nottingham, no podíamos decirle, vete, nosotros nos quedamos, por obvias razones, idiota –le contestó Remus.

—Si hubiésemos sido…

—Ese es el problema, que no fuimos nosotros –soltó Remus enfadado –no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda, Draco, estamos jodidos, tenemos dos malditos enemigos con los cuales combatir, y si las cosas siguen así, terminaremos uniéndonos a La Orden para derrotarlo, son muchos, más de los que pensé.

—Hablemos claro –interrumpió Sirius –no vamos a unirnos a nadie –señaló a Draco y a Remus.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? –interrogó Remus.

—Así tratas a un viejo amigo, no puedo creerlo –se burló.

—Sí, dejemos la reconciliación para otro día –interrumpió Ron –nos encontramos con Potter y Granger en Nottingham, no nos dijeron que tendríamos a Padfoot aquí –observó a Sirius –pero como sea, Remus tiene razón, esos hombres son bastante peligrosos, mataron sin pensarlo dos veces, niños incluidos.

— ¿Ya te atendieron esa herida muchacho? –inquirió Sirius.

—No –contestó y volvió su vista a Draco –ni siquiera la Orden sabe quiénes son, según Blaise, aparecieron hace un mes.

—Pero dicen que son muchos hombres, no pueden organizarse y conseguir armas en un mes, tienen que tener tiempo –habló Draco.

—Uno de ellos era una mujer –informó Bill –con un acento que jamás habíamos escuchado en todo el país.

 

Todos se quedaron callados y observaron a Ginevra, que estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos, así que sus hermanos guardaron el resto de la información sólo para decirle a ella.

 

—Puedes ilustrarnos con tus datos inútiles sobre la primera era –informó Sirius.

—Depende de la parte del país en el que vivas tienden a hablar un poco diferente y…

—No, conozco todos los acentos de la gente del país, ella no es del país –informó Bill –lo sabría de serlo.

—Parece que a alguien le gustó la chica –se burló Sirius.

—Como sea, es una enemiga –informó Bill.

—Sé de alguien que puede decirnos quienes son –habló Ginny de la nada, creando un silencio puro.

— ¿Hablas de correr a la nada poniendo en peligro todo de nuevo? –soltó Draco después de un minuto de silencio.

—No, estoy hablando de buscar a alguien que puede ayudarnos a saber quiénes son ellos.

— ¿Alguien de la Orden? –interrogó la profesora McGonagall.

—No, él no es de la Orden.

— _Él_ –pronunció Draco frunciendo el ceño –si no es de la Orden ¿podemos saber cómo es que le conoces?

—Es que en realidad no lo conozco –se defendió y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes de él? –apretó la quijada ante la pregunta.

—Barty me habló de él.

—Barty Crouch Jr. El ex Dirigente Principal de La Orden, y tú _ex prometido._ –Draco le observó con una mirada profunda.

—Sí, ese Barty, él habló de un tal Lord Voldemort que…

—Espera –interrumpió la profesora McGonagall –esperas que confiemos en un hombre llamado _Voldemort_ –soltó una risita divertida – ¿Te has planteado la posibilidad de que ese hombre no exista? Creo que te has deschavetado por completo, Ginevra –observó a Draco, nadie dijo nada, el chico estaba completamente furioso por lo que había escuchado, todos estaban esperando a que él decidiera sobre qué hacer, pero sobretodo, a quien darle la razón si a Ginevra o a la profesora McGonagall.

—No –habló tajante haciendo que el resto de la junta se relajara.

—Draco, él…

— ¡He dicho que no! –Golpeó la mesa –estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la profesora, nadie que se llame Voldemort es digno de confianza, y menos, si se pone un título tan ridículo como _Lord._

—Tienes que escucharme por un momento, él…

—He dicho que no ¿alguien aquí cree que he tomado la decisión incorrecta?

 

Ginny observó a sus hermanos que no emitieron palabra alguna, volvió a observar a Draco, que evitó observarla, mientras comenzaba a hablar de nuevo.

 

— ¡Sólo te he pedido que le busquemos! –chilló.

— ¿Y cómo vas a buscarlo? –Bramó y se puso de pie embravecido – ¿le enviarás una lechuza? No, espera, ya sé, te aparecerás por arte de magia a fuera de su casa y le pedirás que se una a nosotros ¡Ni siquiera sabes de que maldito lado está! –Apretó el puño e intentó controlarse –he dicho que no, y toda la junta ha estado de acuerdo.

— ¿Cuál razón es por la que no quieres buscarlo, Draco? –Interrogó Nott –porque es perseguir un fantasma o porque ha sido el ex prometido de Ginny el que ha sugerido a ese hombre.

 

Todos observaron a Draco expectantes, pero sus ojos fueron a los de su novia, que aún tenía un poco de esperanza en los ojos.

 

—Me estoy negando a buscarlo porque no creo que ese hombre exista, y de haberlo hecho, posiblemente esté muerto.

—Pero…

—Se ha resuelto ese punto –soltó enfadado –y no se retomará, y evita que tenga que tomar medidas graves para contigo, Ginevra, que seas mi novia no te exentará de cumplir las reglas ¿te queda claro?

—Bastante claro.

—Bien.

 

Draco dedicó su atención a los siguientes asuntos que se trataron en la junta, referente a diferentes temas, observó de vez en cuando a Ginny, que seguía haciendo aportes, dejando el tema de ese tal Lord por zanjado.

 

 

oOo

 

Ginny se sentó junto a Luna en la cena para poder quitarle al pequeño Frank y jugar con él, Draco se sentó junto a ella, esperando que realmente no estuviese enfadada con él.

 

—Cada día es más hermoso –sonrió Ginny –y más gordo, dios, Luna ¿con qué lo alimentas? –se burló.

—Con todo lo que prepara Parvati –sonrió –no es cierto –aclaró ante la mirada incrédula de Katie.

—Más te vale –bromeó Katie.

 

oOo

 

Bill y Ron llegaron a la tienda de campaña de Ginny, aprovechando que Draco se había quedado vigilando, la pelirroja estaba sentada sobre sus cobijas arreglando unas cosas que Remus le había pedido.

 

—Qué bueno que no estás dormida –sonrió Bill.

—No, todos trabajan, seguiré trabajando, Remus me pidió que arreglara esto.

—Lo sabemos –admitió Ron –lo que queríamos decirte es sobre lo que ocurrió en Nottingham.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijeron en la junta? –frunció el ceño.

—Cuando dijimos de esa mujer, tú simplemente te adentraste en tus pensamientos, y ella nos dijo que no podían dañar a los Weasley, por órdenes de arriba –informó Bill –Ginevra ¿en qué estás metida?

— ¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver con eso?

—Hablaron de una jefa que está encubierta ¿Quién más sino tú? Digo, para que den una orden así, no somos tan importantes para alguien como para ti ¿no es así?

—Bill, no sé nada de esos hombres que les atacaron, esta vez vas a tener que confiar en mí.

—Confiaré en ti –aceptó –pero te pido que ocultes bien ese mapa si no quieres que Draco se entere que estás buscando a ese tal Lord Voldemort –la pelirroja sonrió.

—Les juro que él es una…

—Estoy de acuerdo con Draco –soltó Bill –no creo que debamos poner nuestras esperanzas en un hombre que sólo conoció tu ex prometido, llámame  traidor, pero considero que esta búsqueda imparable, tendría que detenerse, a menos que quieras joder realmente todo lo que tenemos aquí.

—Bill…

—Por fin tenemos un hogar, Ginny, una familia, no traicionas a tu familia.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero tampoco traicionas tus ideales.

— ¿Al menos sabes dónde está?

—No, Barty dijo que podía estar en… -se quedó callada cuando Draco apareció.

—Los dejaremos hacer lo que sea que hacen cuando están solos –sonrió Ron.

—No hacemos mucho –se quitó la playera –sexo por las mañanas, por las tardes, por las noches, por las madrugadas, en los ratos libres –se encogió de hombros.

—Los dejaremos solos –Bill le otorgó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana y se alejó junto con Ron.

— ¿Qué querían? –interrogó Draco.

—Creen que yo puedo estar detrás del grupo que atacó a La Orden en Nottingham –confesó.

—No sé porque pudieron pensar algo así –negó y se recostó junto a ella y besó su mano –te amo, Ginevra, y no quiero que nuestra discusión de hace unas horas…

—No afecto mis sentimientos, Draco, eres el líder, yo una subordinada –lo observó –una subordinada que se acuesta con el líder en la mañana, en la tarde, en las noches, por las madrugadas y en los ratos libres –él sonrió.

—Tengo que tomar una ducha, pero realmente sólo quiero dormir –bostezó.


	33. Acciones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejándose guiar por lo que le aconsejó la Profesora McGonagall, Draco decide quitar toda responsabilidad y poder que Ginevra podía tener al momento de tomar las decisiones, así que acorralada, sin tener el respaldo que deseaba, decide irse a buscar a esa persona dispuesta a ayudarle.

La profesora McGonagall observó a Draco sentado de forma informal frente a ella, tenía un rostro relajado, en comparación de su tono de voz y sobretodo, por la noticia que le había planteado.

 

—No quiere que sepas entonces –habló negando la profesora.

—Soy más listo de lo que ella cree que soy, vamos, no soy un genio crea armas, pero no soy un idiota, sé cuándo me ocultan algo, y no lo digo hasta que sé que es lo que me ocultan.

—Ella es un mundo nuevo para ti, Draco ¿comprendes lo incapaz que te vuelves cuando se trata de ella?

—Estoy enamorado –admitió –la amo de una forma que es imposible de describir, para olvidarla tendría que sacarla de mí por completo, y sería como arrancarme hasta los huesos.

—Pues entonces tienes que estar seguro de si las cosas son como piensas, y tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Lo haré, no le diré nada hasta que esté cien por ciento seguro.

—Draco –lo detuvo cuando estaba por salir.

— ¿Sí profesora? –la observó.

— ¿Estás seguro que no sabe nada sobre esos hombres que atacaron Nottingham?

—No, Bill le dijo que pensó que ella era la líder encubierta.

—Es mejor que las cosas sigan así –informó –mientras estamos seguros.

—Por supuesto.

—Draco, si ella sigue insistiendo en buscarlo, es mejor que cuando estés seguro de que sí, quites todo lo impuesto en ella.

 

oOo

 

—Ya te lo advertí –gruñó Bill –no voy a ayudarte.

—Soy tu hermana, Bill –soltó la pelirroja.

—No tienes que recordarlo, ni siquiera decirme que seguimos nuestros ideales.

—Es lo que estoy haciendo, sabes que no podemos…

—Lo que voy a decirte suena loco, y posiblemente no me creas, Ginevra, pero confió en Draco.

—Estás bromeando –se burló –lo insultas cada dos por tres, Bill. Dices que me gustan las mujeres por enfadarlo…

—Una cosa son mis conflictos personales con él y que salga contigo, y otras que dude de su capacidad para guiar a las resistencias a la victoria, mira, sé que al inicio dudaba de su capacidad, pero hemos atacado tres partes diferentes, territorios de La Orden, estamos a sólo unos pasos de ganar ¿quieres tirar todo eso a la basura?

—Confió en él, más que en nadie –admitió –lo amo, Bill, de una forma en la que ni siquiera te imaginas, lo amo tanto –se quedó callada –que hay veces que lo prefiero a él, sobre la victoria de esta guerra.

—Entonces deja de jugar a que todo lo puedes, no es así, ese hombre…

—Podría garantizarnos una victoria más rápida –chilló Ginny.

—Acabas de decir que prefieres a Draco sobre la victoria ¿no es así? –se cuadró frente a ella, que sólo asintió bajando el rostro.

—Bien, pues entonces no lo pierdas por la victoria, si sigues ese camino, las cosas no serán como son ahora ¿lo comprendes?

—No lo quiero todo el tiempo en esto, Bill –admitió –estoy siendo egoísta, si encontramos a ese hombre… Draco no tendrá que dejarlo todo cuando la guerra termine.

—No dejará nada –bufó Bill.

— ¡Claro que lo dejará todo! –Empujó a su hermano por la frustración -¿qué crees que viene después de una guerra así, William? –Negó –tendremos que crear un sistema nuevo, equitativo ¿y quién crees que tendrá que hacerlo? –Se cubrió el rostro –él es un gran líder ¿crees que somos los únicos que lo vemos? Pues no, Bill, el resto lo ve también, lo sabe, es inevitable, cuando la  guerra termine, le pedirán que sea quien los gobierne.

—Ginny…

—Y sabes que no tendré el valor para detenerlo ¿verdad? No cuando alguien aparte de mí lo necesita… incluso más de lo que yo lo hago.

—Él jamás te abandonaría.

—Voldemort es mi única salvación al abandono, lo dije, soy egoísta, él puede hacer que Draco se quede a mi lado –observó a su hermano completamente desconsolada – _siempre_.

—Él no va a dejarte, no te cambiaría por nada, ni por todo el país ¿lo escuchas?

—Eso es lo que quiero pensar.

—Ginny, él jamás te abandonaría –repitió –pero si sigues con la loca y obsesiva de buscar a un hombre que él no quiere que busques, terminarás haciendo que él te deje, y creo que no podría culparlo.

—Bill –suplicó.

—Ven aquí –la abrazó.

 

Draco avanzó decidido hasta la tienda de campaña, estaba sucio, había ayudado a Ron con el entrenamiento de los niños, y estaba completamente cubierto de lodo.

 

—Estás seguro que Seamus te dijo eso, Blaise.

—Sí, Barty y él estaban muy ebrios cuando mencionaron a Voldemort, no sabían que era tu espía.

—Bien, entonces quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Voldemort –pidió.

—Te pedí que dejaras de buscarlo.

 

Ginny se giró asustada, Draco estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda de campaña, sin playera, con el cabello alborotado y sólo el torso donde había estado su playera limpia de lodo.

 

—Hablamos en un rato, Blaise –anunció Ginny.

—Creí que al menos había un poco de lealtad entre nosotros.

—La hay…

—No estarías buscando a ese hombre, que no existe, te dije que dejaras el asunto por la paz, prometiste que lo harías, pero aquí estás, buscándolo mientras yo estoy tratando de guiar a la resistencia a la victoria.

—Draco, si me escucharas por unos minutos y te explicara que…

—No quiero explicaciones, creí que si no me hacías caso como el líder que soy, lo harías por lo que tenemos, por la relación que tanto nos había costado tener.

—Había, estás hablando en pasado –se acercó a él.

—Te dije claramente que no quería tomar medidas extremas.

— ¡Y estás terminando conmigo! –se burló.

—No voy a estar con alguien en quien no confió, en quien sólo espera que me dé la vuelta para planear cosas ¿y qué si tu búsqueda interfería en lo que nosotros planeamos? –Ella guardó silencio –y ni siquiera he estado diciendo la medida extrema que he tomado.

 

Se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la fogata, Ginevra fue tras él, que no esperó ni escuchó las súplicas.

 

—Diles al consejo que los quiero ahora, tenemos junta.

—Sí –asintió Katie y fue a la fogata, mientras Draco avanzó a la sala de juntas.

—Tenemos que hablar esto antes de involucrar al consejo –pidió.

—No –Draco la observó, era como una persona diferente, no era ese mismo hombre del que estaba enamorada hacía un segundo atrás –no me escuchas, nunca lo haces ¿por qué tendría que escucharte yo ahora?

—Por qué… -se quedó callada –por nada, tienes toda la razón.

—Sólo has dicho algo cierto en este tiempo –negó.

 

La puerta se abrió, el primero en entrar fue Ron, que observó a su hermana y después a Draco, negó, entendiendo perfectamente la razón de la junta.

 

—Te descubrió –soltó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes sabían –bufó Draco enfadado –y no me dijeron.

—Estuvimos intentando hacerla desistir de esa absurda idea –admitió Ron –pero no pudimos, por más que le dijimos que no se traiciona a la familia ¿cierto?

—No he traicionado a nadie –soltó enfadada.

—No hacer caso a una orden directa del líder es desobedecer –admitió Sirius –y no sólo del líder, todo el consejo estuvo de acuerdo en que ese hombre imaginario de tu esposo muerto, no se buscaría.

—Barty no era mi esposo –soltó enfadada.

—Ciertamente le haces más caso a ese hombre muerto que a tu propio novio ¿no lo crees?

—No es como si él me hubiese escuchado mucho cuando los papeles eran al revés ¿no es así, Draco? –soltó sarcásticamente.

—Te mantuve con vida, si hubiese seguido tus órdenes…

—No estaríamos aquí, incluso, si hubieses seguido las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Para qué estamos aquí? –soltó Theo incómodo.

—A partir del término de ésta junta, Ginevra dejará de formar parte del consejo, todos tendrán prohibido mencionar algo de lo que se hable a partir de la siguiente junta –ordenó Draco.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? –Lo observó Theo –te gusta hablar de más a veces.

—Parvati y Luna están moviendo tus cosas a tu antigua tienda de campaña –informó la profesora –les he dado instrucciones antes de venir.

—La relación entre Ginevra y yo ha terminado unos minutos antes de que arribaran aquí –soltó serio, sin ánimo de observar a nadie a los ojos.

 

Ginny observó como _“te lo dije” se_ formaba en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor, no podía reprochar nada, Bill, Ron y Charlie se lo habían advertido durante todo el tiempo que duró buscando a _Voldemort_ a espaldas de Draco.

 

—Creo que el terminar con ella es una medida extrema ¿no lo crees? –defendió Theo los pensamientos de Ginny.

—Para grandes males, grandes soluciones –musitó la profesora McGonagall.

—Es lo que quería ¿no es así? –soltó Ginny.

—No tienes por qué enfadarte, jugábamos un juego, te lo dije –sonrió –sólo has sido producto de los planes que teníamos contigo, Draco jamás desacató mis órdenes, él tenía que sacarte del campamento haciéndote pensar eso, haciéndote pensar que te había preferido sobre los suyos, tenía que hacerlo si queríamos saber la verdad detrás de tus intenciones de venir aquí –se encogió de hombros –el puesto en el que está ahora, es gracias a todo eso.

—Eso es perfecto –lo observó –nos veremos luego, supongo.

—La junta aún no termina –soltó Draco en un tono extraño.

—Eso no me importa –se giró y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Te he dicho que la junta aún no termina –golpeó la mesa, Cedric y Remus se interpusieron en su camino.

—No estoy más dentro del consejo, no me importa, además.

—Sigo siendo el líder ¿lo olvidas? –sonrió, o al menos eso intentó.

—La junta se trata sobre ti, de todas formas –se burló Sirius.

—De acuerdo, si se trata de mí, sigamos hablando ¿Qué me confesará la profesora después? –observó a la mujer –que su enfermedad no es mortal, es más, que nunca existió.

—Existe –admitió la mujer –gracias a ti –la mirada de Draco fue de nuevo a Ginevra –el prototipo que inventaste ¿recuerdas? El K368 –negó –me atacaron con él, así que te debo esto.

—Por eso me odia –musitó sorprendida.

—No eres tan importante como para dedicarte un solo pensamiento, niña.

— ¿Algo más que tengan que confesarme? –Observó a todos los presentes y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –ya, comenzaré yo, no es necesario que se peleen por echarme en cara.

—Bueno, supongo que aparte de los que has estado a punto de matar, no tenemos mucho que reprocharte, dejaremos a la profesora McGonagall y a Theodore Nott saquen su coraje ¿no es así? –se burló Sirius Black.

—Basta –pidió Ron apretando los puños.

—Debiste matarme ese día, Bill –negó y salió de la sala de juntas.

—Déjala –ordenó Draco a Cedric que iría tras ella.

—Va a escaparse –soltó el chico.

—No lo hará –dijo Charlie y observó a Draco –debí matarte yo, ese día.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se sentó al lodo junto a su hermano Charlie, nadie había dicho nada, la noticia de que ella y Draco no eran más que unos viejos conocidos se había esparcido por todo el lugar, sin duda muchas intentaron aprovechar las cosas, sobretodo la ex novia de su hermano Bill.

 

Astoria estaba como una maldita mosca detrás de él, pero no iba a darle el lujo de demostrarle al mundo que los celos estaban carcomiendo todo en ella.

 

—Si esto fue por mi culpa…

—No sigas, no puedo decirte nada –gruñó Charlie.

—No era mi intención –sonrió –si hubiese sabido todo esto la primera vez que estuve atada a este árbol, las cosas serían muy diferentes, Charlie.

—No te hubiésemos conocido ¿no es así?

—Si pudiese volver en el tiempo, retrocedería tanto, que haría que mi madre no se embarazara de mí –rió y su hermano la abrazó –lo odio.

—No es cierto, lo amas.

—Para desgracia de los dos –admitió y suspiró –pero agradezco que esto pasara ahora y no en un momento peor.

— ¿Qué momento peor? –frunció el ceño Charlie.

—Theo me había convencido de dejar de usar el dispensador, fui tan estúpida como para creer que… bueno, ya sabes ¿no?

—Sólo es un mal momento para los dos.

—Hubiese podido perdonarle todo, y creo que también lo sabes, la crueldad es algo que jamás ha estado en mi lista de perdonar, Charlie.

—Él no fue cruel, lo fueron los demás, incluso nosotros, que no dijimos nada para defenderte, estábamos tan enojados por lo que habías estado haciendo, que en nuestra propia estupidez, creímos que lo merecías.

—Me abrieron los ojos –se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie puede estar aquí –le dijo Cedric, haciéndola voltear.

—El flamante líder te ha mandado –se burló.

—No te incumbe, pero lo diré, no necesita recaderos, está ocupado, y es una regla que nadie puede estar aquí.

—Vete, sólo me faltan ocho días –sonrió Charlie.

—Te quiero, gracias por escuchar –sonrió Ginny y se alejó.

 

oOo

 

Draco caminaba de un lado para otro, como si fuese un tigre enjaulado, la profesora estaba hablando, pero no estaba poniendo atención a lo que le estaba explicando, sólo se detuvo cuando Remus se interpuso en su camino.

 

—Tienes que concentrarte –pidió el hombre –fue tu decisión terminar con ella.

—Lo sé pero… ¿Por qué mentirle? –Observó a la profesora –en realidad me fui sin su permiso, salvé la vida de ella porque…

—La amabas antes, la amas ahora, lo sé, Draco, lo sé, no es algo nuevo, todo el maldito campamento lo sabe, pero si quieres mantenerla segura, era lo correcto.

—Sigo sin creerlo.

—Pregúntale a Remus –se burló la mujer.

—La profesora tiene razón, sabes mejor que nadie que Ginevra me cae bien, pero no puedes dejarla correr a esa dirección, es peligroso ir en búsqueda de alguien que no existe.

— ¿Realmente estamos seguros de que no existe?

—No hay lugar seguro en todo el país, Draco, lo sabes, si ese hombre existe, ya es uno de nosotros, o es uno de La Orden, y esa organización… no está llena de personas buenas, sólo hay pocas personas dignas de confianza, lo sabes.

 

Llegó hasta la fogata, Ginevra estaba sentada a lo lejos, ni siquiera sus hermanos estaban con ella, ellos seguían en la misma parte de siempre, apretó la quijada lo más que pudo para no ir hasta ella, Remus le había explicado y había controlado, y prefería tenerla segura, alejada de él, pero completamente segura.

 

—Nos corrió –anunció Bill –intentamos sentarnos con ella, pero se negó, quiere pensar.

—Siento que esté enfadada con ustedes por mi culpa.

—No vuelvo a mentirle a mi hermana ¿bien? –bufó Ron.

—Ya no habrá una más –admitió el rubio.

—Creo que fueron bastante crueles –se quejó Luna –mereces la horca por eso –soltó enfadada Luna, observando a Draco.

—Creo que has jodido todo –anunció Theo levantándose.

— ¿Quieres repetir eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Has jodido todo –repitió –si fuera tú…

—Creo que tengo claro qué harías de ser yo ¿no? –se burló.

—Tal vez buscar a ese hombre no es una idea tan descabellada como piensas –se encogió de hombros Theo –tal vez el que está ocultándonos algo seas tú, y esa negación absoluta a buscar a _Voldemort,_ nos dejaste correr a la casi muerte teniendo ese estúpido presentimiento, no voy a culparla jamás de que casi me muero, voy a agradecerle que fue el casi –sonrió a los presentes y se alejó.

—Sólo diré esto, y me arriesgaré a terminar en el lodo con el buen Charlie –soltó Katie enfadada –creo que deberían estar separados, así tendrías la oportunidad de encontrar una mujer mejor, y sin duda, ella encontraría rápido un buen hombre que le ame lo suficiente, porque créeme, Draco, comienzo a creer que tu amor es un poco débil.

—Creo amarla más de lo que ella me ama a mí –se burló.

—Pues ve el lado positivo, ya podrás correr a brazos de Astoria –Bill le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Serían los últimos brazos a los cuales correría –se burló el rubio.

—Será porque ya los probaste y no te agradaron del todo –soltó Luna, se levantó y se alejó.

—Nos vemos después –se despidió Neville y fue tras su esposa.

—Hasta luego –dijo Draco.

 

oOo

 

La vista de Draco estaba puesta en la pelirroja que estaba sentada a unos metros de él, no lo había observado ni un instante, estaba llevando mejor que él la ruptura, Kristin le había compartido de sus dulces y la pelirroja charlaba animada con la niña.

 

—Creo que sabes perfectamente que podemos hacer esto sin que te tengas que quitar la playera ¿no? –Frunció el ceño Remus y después siguió la mirada atenta del rubio –ya veo.

—Sólo tengo calor –se encogió de hombros.

—Ella no ha volteado a verte ¿crees que si te quitas la playera lo hará?

—Hace una semana, mi cuerpo la volvía loca –sonrió.

—Creí que sólo tenías calor –se burló Remus y se alejó.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo –se aclaró la garganta.

—Te conozco demasiado, Draco, eres como un hijo para mí –sonrió –pero ha sido tu elección.

 

Su mirada chocó con la de Ginevra cuando la voz de Astoria resonó en el lugar, fue hasta él y colocó sus manos en los pectorales del rubio, pero él se alejó de inmediato.

 

—No tienes por qué alejarte, después de todo, no son nada ¿o sí lo son?

—Es algo que sin duda no te importa, Astoria –bufó Draco, avanzó hasta su playera que estaba a unos metros cerca de Ginny y Kristin.

—Por supuesto que me importa, a mí y a muchas más, eres un hombre cotizado, Draco Malfoy –sonrió divertida.

—No me importa –se colocó la playera y observó a Ginny –sólo me importa una mujer, que prefiere sus propios secretos.

—Draco –lo llamó Kristin –eres un idiota –sujetó la mano de Ginevra y tiró de ella.

 

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y las dejó alejarse, su mirada regresó hasta Astoria y suspiró.

 

—Creo que es hora de que busques en otro lado, Astoria, lo que ocurrió hace tiempo entre nosotros, no significó lo que tú pensaste que significó.

—Puedes usarme para olvidarte de ella.

—Prefiero hacerme degollar –admitió y se alejó.

 

Ginny observó a Draco acercándose hasta su tienda de campaña, pero prefirió ignorar la presencia, había notado que no se habían llevado todas sus cosas, así que posiblemente sólo iba por lo que le faltaba.

 

—Luna olvidó unas cosas aquí –habló Draco con un tono serio.

—Lo noté –contestó seria.

—Creí que lo echarías al río, ya sabes… eso es lo que hacen las ex ¿no?

—No lo sé –volteó hasta él –has sido la relación más larga y corta que he tenido en mi vida, así que no estoy acostumbrada a como las ex tengan que actuar –se encogió de hombros –puedo preguntarle a Astoria como tengo que actuar.

—No estoy con ella, no estoy con nadie –se acercó a ella.

—Sé mejor que nadie que no estás con alguien –se burló.

—También creo que sabes que no es cierto ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—No sé de qué hablas –frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez estemos físicamente separados, Ginevra, pero desde hace tiempo dejamos de ser dos individuos, nos volvimos uno, al menos a nivel emocional.

—Creo que hemos estado separados más de lo que pensábamos que estábamos, de ser tú, quien sugiriera buscar a ese hombre por recomendación de Pansy, Draco, sería la primera persona en apoyarte, no sé por qué esta nueva inseguridad, para con un hombre muerto.

—Veo el brillo en tus ojos cada que lo recuerdas –admitió.

—Lo admiraba como persona, todo lo que los tuyos piensan de las personas está equivocado, Draco, no todos en esa organización son así –negó.

—Lo son –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo los uniformes, las máscaras nos distinguen –se acercó a él –quitemos todo eso ¿Qué nos hace diferentes unos a otros?

—Por lo que peleas.

—Tus ideales no son tan distintos a los de ellos.

— ¿Por qué estás conmigo si soy el equivocado?

—He hecho terribles cosas –repitió –creí que la Resistencia tenía objetivos claros, pero dime ¿de qué servirá cuando ganen la guerra? –Draco la observó sin comprender –serán la nueva Orden ¿qué pasará con sus contrincantes? ¿Los matarán? ¿Los usarán como esclavos? ¿Cuál será la libertad para todo el pueblo? Si los juzgarás por el uniforme que usan.

—Podrán unirse a nosotros.

—Suenas como Dolohov –acusó.

—No somos iguales –bufó.

—Suenas como él, más no dije que eres como él.

—Todo es complicado –admitió.

—Nadie dijo que crear un sistema cooperativo y equitativo fuera fácil, Draco –se burló la pelirroja –pero hay personas que sin duda están ahí, porque nacieron dentro de esa organización, si La Orden ganara ¿te gustaría que juzgaran a Kristin o a Frank sólo por que nacieron en la Resistencia?

—Claro que no.

—Pues es lo que estás haciendo, juzgando, y ni siquiera has ganado la guerra.

—Tienes razón, creo que te necesito más de lo que pensé que lo haría –la sujetó de las mejillas –eres la persona que me mantiene con los pies pegados a la tierra.

 

 

Las manos de Draco descendieron al vientre de la pelirroja, acariciándola, la besó suavemente mientras sus manos ascendían hasta sus pechos, besó el cuello, para deslizarse un poco más abajo, haciéndola gemir suavemente.

 

—Te amo –admitió Ginevra.

—Te amo –repitió él.

 

Draco la observó vestirse lentamente, su declaración de amor de hacía una hora parecía no haber contado suficiente como para volver, y no podía culpar a nadie, posiblemente las guerras rompían algo más que los lazos políticos y sociales.

 

—Tengo que irme, tengo junta –musitó.

—No necesitas decirme nada –informó en recordatorio.

—Siento haberme precipitado en ese asunto, pero… creo que al final comprenderás las cosas, ya has sido líder.

—Sé que no quieres usar hombres en la búsqueda de un fantasma, ya que terminarás usándolos tarde o temprano en un ataque, no puedes tener bajas.

—Te amo –la besó.

 

Ginny asintió después del te amo, él salió con un par de cosas que habían dejado de él en esa tienda de campaña, pero no llevándose todo, tal vez quería un pretexto para volver.

 

oOo

 

Draco observaba un punto lejano y pensaba en la plática de la profesora McGonagall y él habían tenido, ese consejo le había costado su relación con Ginevra, no entendía la razón por la cual insistiera en ese asunto, no iba cometer esa tontería, ya se lo había dicho, y podría hacer locuras por ella, sí, pero ir en busca de un fantasma, no, no iba a perder toda ventaja que tenían en la guerra por perseguir fantasmas.

 

Se removió enfadado, aunando a eso, estaban las palabras de Theo, si realmente no quería ir en busca de ese hombre porque pensaba que no existía, o los celos eran lo que lo guiaban a complacer ese capricho de su novia, y bueno, pensándolo con calma, en mitad de una junta importante, había admitido para sí mismo, que la razón por la que se negaba a ir en busca de ese tal Lord, era porque había sido el ex prometido de Ginevra quien le había hablado de él.

 

—Draco –entró uno de los hermanos gemelos de Ginevra.

—Fred, George, quien seas, estamos en una junta importante aquí.

—Ginevra se fue, robó la moto de Sirius –observó al aludido que se puso de pie furioso.

— ¿Cómo permitiste que eso pasara, George? –Bill se puso de pie enfadado, imitando a Sirius.

—Fred y yo estábamos vigilando, no íbamos a dispararle a nuestra hermana –soltó.

—Eres un imbécil ¿de qué coladera los saqué a ustedes? Se dispara a las llantas, cuando un vehículo está en movimiento y no quieres matar a la persona.

— ¿A dónde fue? –preguntó Remus.

—En busca de ese tal Lord Voldemort –observó a Draco –dijo que ella lo encontraría, si lo que no querías era destinar hombres a esa búsqueda, ella iría por él, que no te preocuparas.

— ¿Dijo todo eso mientras huía? -elevó una ceja sorprendida Minverva.

—Dejó una nota en la camioneta, pinchó los neumáticos, lo siento Remus.

—Esa tiene más ovarios de lo que muchos piensan –admitió McGonagall –mira que ir sola a la búsqueda de un fantasma.

 

oOo

 

Ginny observó las coordenadas una vez más, se había propuesto dejar lo de _Voldemort_ en el pasado, pero cuando la información de Blaise llegó, no pudo evitar sentir ese llamado, buscar a ese hombre y ayudar a la Resistencia a ganar la guerra, era algo que ella sola podía hacer.

 

Se bajó de la motocicleta cuando se quedó sin combustible, al menos había llegado bastante lejos, comparado con lo que hubiese avanzado sola, aun así, le tomaría un buen tiempo llegar al lugar.

 

—Noroeste –repitió.

 

Avanzó hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, se detuvo al ver la trampa preparada, se burló para sus adentros, algunas personas eran demasiado novatas en colocar las trampas.

 

—Vaya, vaya –se giró al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

— ¿Quién eres? –interrogó.

—Es bueno que tus enemigos no sepan nada de  ti ¿cierto? Por desgracia, Ginevra Weasley, yo lo sé todo de ti, te estábamos esperando.

— ¿Cómo sabías que vendría?

—Soy Sybil, por cierto –sonrió –quiero saber dónde está Dumbledore, pero quiero que te resistas un poco. Porque sería más divertido si lo haces, además, tendré una excusa para golpearte hasta la casi muerte.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué quieres al profesor Dumbledore.

—No te importa el porqué, simplemente quiero que me digas donde está.

—En un peor lugar que la muerte.

—Si crees que _Azkaban,_ es peor que todo en el país, sin duda jamás te habías topado con los míos.

 

Ginevra chilló cuando sintió que algo se le clavaba en el brazo, observó a los hombres vestidos de blanco con máscaras antigás, los dardos siguieron lanzándose contra ella, hasta que su vista se comenzó a poner borrosa.

 

—Veo que ya están haciendo efecto las drogas –sonrió la mujer.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella? –dijo un hombre de voz distorsionada.

—Será nuestra huésped, ella nos llevará directamente a Dumbledore, átala bien, mantenla drogada, no quiero que pueda escapar.

—Nadie ha escapado de nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero es una chica inteligente, si tiene la mente clara, podrá hacerlo, nadie quiere eso.

— ¿Y después de Dumbledore? –interrogó el hombre de nuevo.

—La mataremos.


	34. Factor Sorpresa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginevra llega a un lugar que Barty le había comentado, buscando a alguien que solía ser buen amigo de él, para pedirle ayuda sobre las cosas que se están formando en el país, pero se ve acorralada por unos extraños que le atacan dejándola malherida.

Draco colocó todos los documentos que Ginevra tenía en su tienda de campaña sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, Katie Bell se quedó junto a él, observando los papeles, algunos mapas estaban señalados de forma que el rubio no entendía.

 

—Fui más que una simple doctora –se encogió de hombros.

—Espero contar con tu discreción, Katie –suplicó.

—La tendrás –admitió Theo frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Sé lo que vas a decirme, que me hubiese ahorrado todo esto de haber aceptado desde un inicio.

—Tienes que recordar quien es ella, Draco, es… demasiado parecida a ti, toma sus riesgos, y no le importa lo demás mientras piense que puede ayudar a alguien.

—Por algo me enamoré de ella ¿no? –se burló.

—Por lo tanto, vamos a encontrarla –admitió Ron sentándose frente a Draco.

— ¿Y tus hermanos? –preguntó Theo.

—Su ayuda es distraer a los demás –se encogió de hombros –pueden hacer más, pero ustedes son los listos.

—Bien –sonrió Draco.

 

Cada uno de los presentes se puso a revisar los papeles de la pelirroja, pero no parecía suficiente.

 

—Es demasiado cuidadosa –se quejó Theo.

—Es una broma ¿cierto? –Se burló Ron –es desordenada, dejó demasiado atrás, ya encontré su patrón de despiste.

 

El pelirrojo colocó sus papeles sobre la mesa, señaló un par de puntos marcados de color dorado, le quitó los suyos a Theo y mostró otros puntos con rojo.

 

—No comprendo –soltó Theo.

—Está señalando todo, menos ciertos lugares –sonrió Draco –la ubicación de ese tal Voldemort está ahí –señaló un pedazo.

—Pero… eso… significaría conseguir favores.

—Es bueno que me una a ustedes entonces –los cuatro giraron asustados para observar a Sirius Black.

—No te ofendas, pero nadie confía en ti –soltó Ron.

—Conozco a alguien que puede llevarnos a Wight –sonrió.

—Tenemos que arriesgarnos si queremos encontrarla rápido –admitió Katie.

—Háganle caso a la señorita.

—Te lo advierto, Black –Draco avanzó hasta el hombre, y lo sujetó de la chaqueta de cuero –si intentas algo… por mínimo que sea, será lo último que harás.

—No haría nada en tu contra, _sobrino_ –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida ante la incredulidad del rubio –no lo sabías, Remus jamás te lo dijo –negó –vaya patán, supongo.

—No te atrevas a hablar así de Remus una vez más –soltó Draco.

—Nunca te dijo que tenías un tío –bramó Sirius –así que supongo que creciste pensando que no tenías a nadie, que lo único que tenías era a él…

—Bueno, tú nunca me buscaste, y lo primero que hiciste cuando me conociste, fue intentar joder mi relación con Ginevra –se burló –y para que estés más feliz, no, no me hizo creer que era lo único que tenía, yo decidí hacer de él mi padre, y de Theo y de Luna mis hermanos, ellos fueron la familia que yo elegí.

—No es que nosotros eligiéramos, no sabíamos qué clase de persona eras, teníamos a muchas personas que proteger, ustedes sólo eran cuatro, comparados con nosotros.

—Nosotros –repitió.

—Bella y yo –admitió.

— ¿Son pareja acaso? –se burló.

—Son primos –habló Ron.

—Así que tengo dos tíos…

—Bella y tu madre eran hermanas –se encogió de hombros –Remus no le permitió a Bella que te llevara con ella cuando te encontró.

—No sé de qué hablas –se burló Draco.

—Tu madre era una _diplomática_ de La Orden, y tu padre era contemplado junto con Weasley para ser el Dirigente Principal de La Orden –todos se quedaron callados y observaron al hombre incrédulos –cuando Arthur y Molly Weasley decidieron crear a la Resistencia, ellos no dudaron en unirse, pero fueron atacados, pensamos que habías muerto junto con ellos, hasta años después, que Remus te encontró, Bella no se enteró hasta que alguien no lo informó, cuando mataron a Arthur y Molly los ideales nos separaron, debes saberlo.

—Lo sé –admitió –ahora.

—Bella vino hasta aquí, para llevarte con ella, pero Remus no se lo permitió, le dijo que se fuera, que no te irías con ella, y que si te daban a elegir, los elegirías a ellos, no a una desconocida que dice ser su tía.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? –Se burló Theo –eso no suena para nada a Remus.

—Remus…

—Estaba enamorado de ella –todos observaron al hombre que estaba recargado en la puerta, al parecer tenía tiempo ahí –y los ideales de Bella y su Sedición jamás fueron los ideales de Lucius y Narcisa, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, Sirius.

—Aun así, te vengaste de ella porque no fue correspondido tu amor, dile a Draco lo mucho que te sientes identificado con él y Ginevra –se burló –algo así fue tu amor con Bella ¿no es cierto?

—Hasta que interferiste ¿no es así? A pesar de ser tu prima, a pesar de ser mi mejor amigo y saber lo que yo sentía por ella.

—Arruiné muchas cosas.

—Sí, y ahora estás arruinando muchas más –gruñó.

—Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien –observó a Draco –yo también he escuchado de Voldemort –admitió –es unos años mayor que tu –le dijo a Draco –era entrenado por Dumbledore, al igual que tu novia, fue algo así como _un experimento,_ hasta que Lucius lo ayudó a escapar.

—Así que por eso lo exterminaron –murmuró Remus –y si sabías que ese hombre podría ser real ¿por qué no apoyaste a Ginevra?

—Fue el Dirigente Principal el que le habló de él, sigue con La Orden, es obvio.

—Barty Crouch Jr., era el informante de la Resistencia –informó Remus.

 

oOo

 

La rubia avanzó decidida hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la misma Sybil era la encargada de vigilarla, no quería pretextos, si se escapaba, tendría que ser con ella, no con ningún inútil de sus guardias.

 

—Sybil –habló la rubia.

—Fleur –sonrío –pensé que llegarían hasta la próxima semana.

—Nos informaron que no les hiciéramos daño a los Weasley –informó Fleur al ver a la pelirroja.

—Lo sé, pensaba cambiar a uno de esos inútiles por ella, pero fue lo suficientemente idiota como para venir directamente a nosotros.

— ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que esperamos de ella? –observó a la delirante pelirroja intentando formular palabras, pero sólo gimoteaba y balbuceaba.

—Ella va a llevarnos directamente a Dumbledore, y con eso, a la victoria.

—Así que nuestros planes de ser neutrales, se fueron por la borda.

—Nunca fuimos neutrales, mi querida Fleur, siempre fuimos el factor sorpresa en ésta guerra, la Resistencia ha hecho bien su labor, quitarle la fuerza al sistema, para que en el momento adecuado, nosotros apareciéramos y reclamáramos el triunfo de los demás.

—Así que vas a matarla –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, lo haré, pero primero tenemos que hacer un par de cosas, necesitamos un poco de tiempo, antes de que ella nos lleve directamente a Albus.

—Tu obsesión por ese hombre es preocupante, Sybil.

—Él nos hará ganar –observó a la pelirroja –al final, si no la mato yo, terminará matándola él.

—Eso, sin ninguna duda –admitió la rubia.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

—Severus Snape ha hecho lo acordado a nuestros planes, nos dejará pasar los límites, atacaremos desde ahí.

—Bien, procura ordenar que guarden bien las armas, posiblemente los soldados revisen a todos antes de pasar el límite, no importa, mientras los dejen pasar, nos encargaremos de suministrarles el armamento de otra forma.

—Yo daré órdenes.

—Fleur ¿viste a Snape cuando atacaste Nottingham?

—No.

—Avisaste a nuestros aliados del ataque ¿cierto?

—Sí, activé el protocolo un día antes de atacar Nottingham.

—Bien, vuelve a activarlo, esta noche atacaremos Carlisle.

—De inmediato.

—Si estos cobardes no hacen nada para defenderse, tendré que obligarlos a hacerlo –sonrió.

—Comenzaré con la activación.

—Bien, trae una nueva ampolleta, creo que comienza a no ser suficiente administrarle tres, tiene una fuerza de voluntad más grande de lo que imaginé.

—Sybil, si administras más de tres, es posible que afecte su tallo cerebral y…

—No me importa –gruñó.

 

oOo

 

_Bienvenida al protocolo de Defensa. Katie Bell, ésta es una alerta espontanea de activación, el punto próximo de ataque será: Carlisle._

_Rogamos que busque un lugar de resguardo lo más próximo posible._

_La Orden busca poner a salvo a su gente._

La rubia saltó cuando sintió a alguien sujetarla del hombro, se giró para toparse con una mirada extraña dirigida a ella, los ojos azules de Theodore Nott eran acusadores, tal y como Ginny lo había dicho, era demasiado persuasivo para el bien de cualquiera, que ocultara algo.

 

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? –frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, he estado recibiendo notificaciones –se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo ¿de qué? –elevó una ceja.

—La noche que atacaron Nottingham, en mi aparato de alertas de La Orden se encendió, avisándome que buscara un refugio, ahora ha llegado otro diciendo que Carlisle será el siguiente objetivo –levantó la vista hasta la de Theo –no sé qué está pasando, sólo sé que me están avisando.

—Tenía uno de esos cuando estaba en el complejo –sonrió –nos avisaban cualquier cosa, posiblemente todos estén conectados y…

—Theo –lo sujetó de los brazos –dice mi nombre, dice Katie Bell, ellos tienen que saber que ya no soy parte de La Orden, por lo tanto, no diría mi nombre.

— ¿Crees que sea Blaise? –elevó una ceja.

—Posiblemente, pero no sé.

 

La puerta volvió a abrirse, la mirada de los dos rubios se posó en el desastre de persona que entró, sus ojos grises estaban cansados y las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos eran enormes.

 

—Necesito una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza –soltó sin ganas –ah… ¿pasa algo?

—Aparte de tu evidente despreocupación por tu higiene y aspecto personal, no, nada –soltó Theo, haciendo que Katie lo observara sorprendida, le había dicho que recibía alertas de La Orden y se lo ocultó a Draco, su líder, su mejor amigo, su hermano, con Ginevra jamás hubiese hecho eso, Katie estaba segura.

—Estoy ocupado –bufó –tengo cosas que hacer y…

—Vamos a encontrarla, hermano –intentó Theo tranquilizarlo.

—Sí ¿cuándo? –se burló –cuando sea demasiado tarde, un mes –le recordó –ha pasado un maldito mes desde que ella se fue y no ha vuelto, hemos buscado por todos los malditos lados que el mapa de ella tiene señalados, no hay, ni una maldita pista, es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, Theo, no me digas que vamos a encontrarla, porque lo sé –admitió enfurecido –el _cómo_ la encontremos, es lo que me tiene así –tomó la pastilla que Katie le dio y negó –necesito algo más fuerte o terminaré optando por decapitarme.

—Tal vez  si durmieras un poco y comieras bien, el dolor de cabeza…

—No tengo tiempo para trivialidades –bufó.

—Draco –lo detuvo cuando llegó hasta la puerta –omitimos lo más obvio ¿no lo crees? –Él frunció el ceño en confusión –Blaise.

— ¿Él qué? –gruñó.

—Exacto –sonrió –él le ayudó a buscarlo, él puede saber cuál era su primer y último recurso ¿no es así?

 

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, lo cierto era que nadie había pensado en Blaise hasta hace unos minutos que Theo lo había nombrado, Draco salió apresurado, sin ni siquiera tomarse la pastilla.

 

—Que brillante –sonrió Theo.

—Comprendo su desesperación –suspiró –ha pasado un mes, Theo, creo que incluso si Blaise sabe dónde fue, ese hombre no fuera la buena persona que dijo Barty.

—Cierto, lo mejor es que vaya con él –sonrió.

—Vas a cuidarte ¿cierto? –elevó las cejas en insinuación.

—Por supuesto que voy a cuidar de mí mismo mientras esté allá –rodeó la cintura de la chica y la besó –estaré bien –aseguró y besó su frente, para después salir del lugar.

 

Remus asintió ante lo que Draco dijo, se habían negado a revisar en la isla porque era imposible llegar a ella, si no tenías a las piezas correctas en los lugares correctos, y no había aceptado la ayuda de Sirius, pero esta vez, estaba desesperado por encontrarla.

 

—Bien, bien, estaba a mitad de mi siesta y…

—Acepto tu ayuda y tus contactos para ir a buscarla –soltó Draco un poco desesperado.

—Bien, entonces es mejor que nos marchemos en seguida ¿cierto?

—Cierto –admitió Theo.

 

oOo

 

Ginny abrió los ojos un poco asustada, no tenía frío pero estaba temblando, al menos, eso pensó, cuando la vista se acostumbró, pudo darse cuenta del contexto en el que estaba, le recordaba mucho a la vez que Bill la había torturado, salvo que en esta ocasión, era una mujer que parecía tener mucha ira contenida para con ella, ni siquiera la conocía o recordaba ¿Por qué parecía que había arruinado su vida?

 

Sus brazos ardían, tenía pequeñas cortadas a lo largo y ancho de sus brazos, su labio tenía algunas cortadas debido a la deshidratación, su estómago ardía y sus entrañas se revolvían de manera extraña, nunca había estado sin comer tanto tiempo, así que pensaba que la verdadera hambre debía sentirse así.

 

El hombre que la sujetaba la aventó, su rostro se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo que los demás rieran divertidos, excepto la rubia, que miraba a otro lado, sin querer participar.

 

—No vas a decirme donde está Dumbledore ¿cierto?

 

La mujer esperó el tiempo prudente, y la golpeó en las piernas cuando no dijo nada, sólo le d dedicó una mirada de suficiencia.

 

—Bien –se levantó e indicó a todos que salieran –bueno, tú no –señaló a uno de los hombres, era de la estatura de Theo, pero con claro sobrepeso, la playera del hombre estaba manchada por el sudor del pecho y su hedor era espantoso –he escuchado rumores de que ninguna mujer parece querer sexo contigo, puedes informarme si decide hablar, aun así, puedes usarla.

 

El pecho de Ginny comenzó a subir y bajar cuando él se a cerco a ella, tragó saliva cuando la sujetó de las caderas y sonrió cerca de ella.

 

—Serás la primera –dijo él con una nota de emoción en su voz –me pregunto ¿seré el primero contigo? –La golpeó cuando ella negó asustada –no importa, vas a guiarme ¿cierto?

 

Apretó los ojos cuando el desagradable aliento le golpeó las fosas nasales, y el beso la llenó de baba completamente, intentó alejarse, pero estaba suspendida, destrozó la playera de tirantes que solía ser blanca, dejando al descubierto el sostén de la pelirroja, masajeo sus pechos y terminó sufriendo el mismo destino que su playera.

 

—No vas a decir nada ¿verdad? Creo que también deseabas esto.

 

Si Ginevra Weasley hubiese podido vomitar, lo hubiese hecho en ese momento, cuando los labios de ese desagradable hombre fueron hasta sus senos y los llenaron de baba, sus manos acariciaron lo que había sido piel suave en su vientre, y su mano acarició su sexo.

 

—Voy a matarte –le aseguró ella.

—No será hoy, _princesa._

 

La golpeó dejándola aturdida, aun así, lo sintió invadir su cuerpo, y sintió el peso de él sobre su delgado cuerpo, la mordió en el cuello, en los brazos, en el estómago y las piernas, y no conforme con ello, le obligó a hacerle sexo oral.

 

La arrojó contra la pared cuando terminó, le limpió la boca y volvió a besarla.

 

—Es extraño probarme a mí mismo en tus bonitos labios, pelirroja –sonrió –no me veas con odio, no ibas a librarte de esto, fuera yo, o quien fuera, y agradécelo, fui delicado, posiblemente ellos también quieran probarte, y lo harán.

 

Ginny se levantó como pudo e iba a atacarlo, pero sintió el líquido caliente recorrer en su estómago, bajó la vista y vio el dispensador incrustado en su piel.

 

—Buen viaje a las estrellas _princesa._

 

oOo

 

Draco rechazó la comida que Theo le ofreció, Sirius se encogió de hombros y tomó la porción extra que habían dejado junto al fuego.

 

—Haré la primera ronda –anunció Draco.

—Por nosotros mejor –se burló Sirius –nosotros sí somos humanos.

 

Remus omitió comentario, sólo le dedicó una mirada de desagrado, Theo y él se acomodaron y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Sirius observó sobre su hombro en dirección a donde se había evaporado el rubio.

 

—Puedo con la ronda solo –gruñó Draco al ver a Sirius.

—Sé que no te agrado, y sé que no nos consideras familia –admitió –y por mí eso está bien, pero creo que esto está superándote ¿no lo crees?

—No –bufó.

—Ella está perdida, lo sabes, todos lo sabemos, pero dejar de comer y de cuidarte, está arruinando todo, las personas no confían en que puedas guiarlos así ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos y esté muerta?

— ¡Ella no está muerta! –lo sujetó del cuello.

—Pero tú sí, si continúas así, cuando la encuentres ¿qué es lo primero que verán sus ojos? –Se burló Sirius –ella es una mujer fuerte, de carácter y con los ovarios bien puestos, Draco –negó –posiblemente quiera ver a su macho semental, pero lo único que encontrará serán unos músculos flácidos y un medio hombre.

—No te importa –bramó.

—No, pero a ti sí, si tuvieses que pelear por ella, muchacho ¿podrías ganar una pelea así? –Negó –eres un idiota, cuando se trata de ella, y eso, al final, nos joderá a todos.

 

Theo despertó cuando alguien lo pateó, Remus le indicó que era su turno de vigilar, se levantó y se sorprendió al ver a Draco dormido, era la primera vez que lo veía realmente “descansando” en lugar de fingiendo dormir, su vista fue hasta el pelinegro que tenía un semblante de fingir dormir, así que al menos, había hecho algo por Draco.

 

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaron, incluido al líder, nadie dijo o hizo comentario alguno por el regreso del “buen ánimo”.

 

—Es mejor que nos marchemos, todavía tenemos un largo camino –informó Sirius –y si queremos ayuda, más vale llegar de día.

— ¿Por qué de día? –inquirió Theo.

—Porque mi amigo, para ellos, nadie es su amigo en la noche, si quieres que acepten a ayudarnos, tienes que tener al sol de  tu lado.

 

oOo

 

Draco observó la ciudad, tal parecía que nada les preocupaba a esas personas, su nariz se arrugó cuando el obeso chocó con él, sus dientes estaban manchados, y estaba alardeando sobre su noche de pasión, compadecía a la chica que tuviese la mala suerte de tenerlo en ella.

 

—Necesito hablar con Flitwick –soltó Sirius.

— ¿Respecto? –interrogó la mujer.

—Es un tema serio y privado –informó él.

—Bien –salió detrás de la barra.

 

Los ojos de Draco se toparon con los de Theo, que lo había sujetado del hombro, para llamar su atención.

 

—Ese hombre es repugnante –soltó Theo.

—Vaya que sí –soltó Draco –pobre de la chica que tuvo la desgracia de pasar una noche con él –se burló.

—Es mejor que no te metas con él –le sugirió la chica –no es de aquí, llegó anoche.

— ¿Y? –elevó una ceja.

—Los extraños suelen ser peligrosos aquí –se encogió de hombros y se acercó a él –además, dicen que es parte del _Factor Sorpresa,_ no debes meterte con ellos si no quieres terminar mal.

—Creo que beberé una cerveza –sonrió y observó a Theo –ve con él y Remus, serás mis oídos, mis ojos, y mi decisión final, será tuya.

— ¿Estás seguro? –frunció el ceño.

—Talmente –sonrió y se sentó frente a la chica que le sonrió.

 

El murmullo del lugar se sentía algo relajante, por extraño que fuera, lo hacía olvidarse de que la mujer que amaba, estaba perdida.

 

—No te creo –se burló un tipo que estaba con el gordo.

—Te lo juro, es bonita, delicada como una flor –sonrió el gordo.

— ¿Le crees? –preguntó el chico de piel color.

—No –admitió el castaño.

—Piénsalo así, ninguna mujer quisiera estar contigo, incluso las golfas se han negado en estar contigo –se burlaron.

—Ella no, ella gozó muy bien de lo que fui capaz de hacer, incluso me hizo sexo oral –se encogió de hombro –me mordió, pero lo hizo, puedo enseñarles.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Si le digo a la jefa, posiblemente me deje divertirme con ella nuevamente, la cuida más que un precioso tesoro.

— ¿Por qué te dejó acostarte con ella? –se burlaron.

—Porque ella lo pidió.

—Dudo que una mujer pida estar contigo –habló Draco harto.

—Tú no te metas –frunció el ceño –yo no dije que había pedido que me la cogiera –soltó –pidió a gritos ser castigada, y la jefa, la castigo a ella conmigo, pero a mí me premió –se acercó a Draco –tu –lo golpeó en el pecho –jamás podrías estar con una mujer como esa, ella incluso para alguien tan _guapito_ como tú, es demasiado, es bonita, con un cuerpo que una puta desearía, y su culo es tan precioso, que incluso a ti se te pararía de tan sólo verlo desnudo –Draco lo empujó cuando se acercó más a él.

—Violar a una mujer es la única forma que puedes tener una ¿no es cierto? –se burló Draco –apuesto que preferiría coger a un cerdo antes que a ti –soltó apretando la quijada.

—Pues aun así, pude metérsela –alardeó –y si sus gemidos no fueron de placer, lograron que se la empujara con más fuerza –sonrió, la sangre de Draco comenzó a circular más rápido y tuvo que apretar los puños para controlarse –y aunque me mordió, fue el mejor sexo oral que una puta pudiese dar.

 

El puño de Draco se había estrellado antes de lo pensado en la cara de ese hombre desagradable, todo el lugar se había quedado en silencio, y cuando el gordo se levantó para atacarlo y terminó destrozando otra mesa, todo mundo comenzó a pelear entre ellos, mientras Draco se encargaba de ese asqueroso.

 

Ni siquiera sintió cuando el cuchillo le cortó un poco el brazo, aun así siguió golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, fuera quien fuera esa chica, iba a vengarla un poco, sintió la ira aumentar cuando sintió la sangre de su labio, quitó la cuerda que colgaba un par de costales y amarró al gordo a un poste, tan apretado que incluso no podía respirar y sus brazos se estaban poniendo morados.

 

Sacó su navaja, y golpeó en el estómago al que lo sujetó del hombro.

 

—Sé que planeas –dijo el hombre de piel oscura –eso no ayudará –le mostró un machete.

—Usaré mi navaja, gracias –soltó y volvió su atención al hombre amarrado.

 

Desgarró los pantalones y los bóxer manchados de orina, dejando el miembro del hombre a la vista de todos, Draco se burló, posiblemente era lo más pequeño que había visto, pero aun así.

 

—Considero, que la justicia debe existir en el mundo –admitió Draco –pero no hay tal como la justicia en el país, y si esa chica pidió ser castigada, declaro que ahora debe ser vengada.

 

La navaja de Draco se encajó en la piel del hombre, de inmediato comenzó a correr un pequeño hilo de sangre, haciéndolo gritar o al menos todo lo que pudo, debido a la cuerda.

 

—Te estás asfixiando ¿cierto? Creo que ella sintió lo mismo al tenerte sobre ella, y esto, esto es por diversión –sonrió.

—Draco –escuchó la voz de Theo.

— ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –bramó Remus.

 

La navaja se hundió un poco más y la movió en círculos, haciendo más daño, todo mundo se quedó en silencio, dejando sólo los gemidos de dolor del hombre ante lo que Draco hacía.

 

Cuando su pantalón, su playera y sus brazos quedaron manchados de sangre, sujetó el miembro amputado y lo metió en la boca del hombre que apenas si se quejaba.

 

—Ahora, antes de violar a una mujer y alardear sobre eso, los demás lo pensarán dos veces –sonrió –ahora tú puedes hacerte el mejor sexo oral, es una lástima que no sientas el placer que sentiste con esa chica.

— ¡Te has vuelto loco! –chilló Theo.

—Sí, me volví loco, no tenía tiempo para arrestarlo, no es de los nuestros, no puedo juzgarlo –admitió y observó a su amigo –violó a una chica, Theo –soltó y su voz sonó extraña.

 

Theo observó al hombre, y observó al moreno con el hacha colgando, se la quitó y negó.

 

—Creo que esto es más piedad de la que alguien así necesita.

 

Draco observó a Theo salir enfadado, manchado de sangre, así que imaginó que había sido tan piadoso como siempre, sabía que significaba para ambos toparse con un tipo así.

 

—Siento haber perdido la cabeza –le dijo a Remus que negó –pero… cuando alardeaba sobre eso, recordé a Luna, su semblante al decirnos que habían abusado de ella y… -se quedó callada –pensé que… Ginny… ella, no sé dónde está, como y que esté pasando, no quisiera, no, me odiaría a mí mismo si algo así pudiese pasarle.

—Ella está bien –lo sujetó del hombro Theo.

—Eso espero –admitió.

—Vamos a encontrarla, muchacho, Flitwick aceptó transportarnos hasta allá, posiblemente no te agrade el cómo –se burló.

 

oOo

 

Se cubrió la nariz, era un olor penetrante el del pescado podrido, pero tenían que ir así, si no querían que los descubrieran, después de todo, no sabían nada, ni si era un lugar confiable, o un lugar hostil por completo.

 

—Si me meo ¿lo notarán? –susurró Theo haciéndolo reír por lo bajo.

—Posiblemente –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya vamos por ella, hermano –lo alentó.

—Lo sé, siento que el corazón va a salirse de mi pecho con la emoción de que voy a recuperarla.

—Ambos serán felices, ya lo verás.

 

Cuando pisaron tierra firme, lo primero que les dijo Flitwick era que tenían que llegar a la administración, que el grupo de bandidos con la mayor influencia estaban ahí, y que posiblemente, fueran ellos quienes la tuvieran retenida.

 

— ¿Sabe algo sobre un tal Lord Voldemort? –preguntó Draco.

—No sé nada –soltó brusco el hombre de corta estatura –aquí termina el trato, y si vas a matar a alguien más, que no sea en mis bares –ordenó y Draco asintió.

—Esperen aquí –ordenó y sacó su arma, no será bonito lo que pasará adentro.

 

Draco Avanzó enfadado, su mano derecha colgaba a un costado bajo el peso del arma, era el arma favorita de Ginevra, así que ahora que iba por ella, la usaría.

 

Levantó el brazo y disparó a los siete hombres distraídos, y después a los tres que habían volteado como respuesta a su escándalo.

 

— ¿Dónde está? –Apuntó a la mujer en la frente -¡Dime dónde demonios está! –le exigió.

—No lo sé, no sé de qué me habla.

— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Ginevra? –Movió el arma amenazando una vez más –no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres, pero por ella, soy capaz de masacrar a miles ¿lo escuchas?

—Sí, sí, pero no sé quién es ella.

—Es alta, pelirroja y tiene una constelación hecha de pecas en la nariz –bajó el arma hasta la nariz de la chica –será lo primero que te vuele si no respondes ¿está claro?

—Es mucha agresividad para con una chica inocente ¿no? –se burlaron de él.

 

Draco apuntó con la pistola al hombre que venía de una de las trastiendas, le sonrió fanfarrón, y se encogió de hombros, era alto, de tez blanca y ojos oscuros y cabello azabache.

 

—Inocente –se burló –bien –se alejó de la chica y se acercó más a él –entonces dime ¿dónde está Ginevra Weasley?

— _Ginevra Weasley_ –soltó con una sonrisa –que nombre tan mítico, mejor dime ¿cómo la conoces tú?

—Ella es mi novia –soltó.

—Tu novia, así que Barty al final no se quedó con la chica –se burló –pobre hombre, tanto que la quería –se recargó en la barda.

— ¿Cómo sabes de ella? –inquirió.

—Todo mundo sabe de ella –se encogió de hombros –ex Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, _amiga_ de Barty, tengo que cumplir mi promesa y ayudarla –soltó.

—No comprendo lo que dices, pero la quiero ahora, o te juro que te volaré los sesos con mi pistola.

—No harás eso, porque si estás aquí, ella te mandó, más no está aquí.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Tom Riddle, o también conocido como _Lord Voldemort._


	35. Un Gran Líder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de enterarse de que Ginevra se había marchado sola sin decirle nada a nadie, Draco decide ir a buscarla, dando con la persona a la que Ginevra había ido a buscar, su desesperación aumenta al saber que su chica sigue desaparecida.

El hombre sonrío ante la mirada incrédula de Draco, avanzó hasta él lentamente, sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona, ayudó a la chica y le indicó que saliera de ahí, el rubio no dijo nada y no intentó detenerla, su vista incrédula seguía en ese hombre, del que se suponía era un fantasma.

 

 _Voldemort_ se sentó en la única silla que quedaba aun de pie, subió los pies en la mesa y cruzó de brazos, inspeccionando con interés al rubio frente a él, Draco se removió incómodo ante la aguda inspección, ese hombre tenía algo que le hacía que se le erizara todos los vellos de los brazos y de la nuca, no era casa del otro mundo, pero lograba ponerlo inquieto, posiblemente porque no supiera de que es capaz, después de todo, si Ginevra pensaba que él era capaz de terminar más rápido con la guerra, de ser así ¿de qué era capaz de hacer ese hombre?

 

—Que tal sí… para emparejar las cosas, me dices tu nombre, porque claramente estamos en desventaja, tú sabes mi nombre, yo no sé el tuyo –se volvió a incorporar y se acercó a él.

—Draco –informó –Draco Malfoy.

—Malfoy, ese apellido me suena familiar –entrecerró los ojos –tú ¿eres algo del médico-científico Lucius Malfoy?

—Mi padre –se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Voldemort sonriera.

—Así que eres novio de Ginevra Weasley –se burló –recuerdo que tu padre y el padre de ella no solían llevarse muy bien, muchos le llamaban rivalidad.

—Su padre era Arthur Weasley –se encogió de hombros Draco –y… los asuntos de nuestros padres, pues son asuntos de ellos, por desgracia ellos están muertos, así que ya no nos afecta a nosotros.

—Era una buena persona tu padre, gracias a él estoy aquí.

—Me alegra, ahora quiero que me digas donde está ella, vino aquí hace un mes…

—No es así, de estar aquí, lo sabría.

—Sino está aquí, quiere decir que… realmente le pasó algo malo.

—No del todo –se encogió de hombros –hay un par de personas nuevas por aquí, se hacen llamar el factor sorpresa.

—Sí, me topé con uno de los selectos miembros, un gordo horrible que alardeaba por haber violado a una chica –bufó.

—Ya veo –se burló –ellos no son parte de Factor Sorpresa, se hacen llamar así, ellos son diferentes, los ladrones se han unido y decidieron hacer sus propios reclamos, su líder es Sybil Trelawney, una ladrona un poco deschavetada.

—Sabes mucho, al parecer.

—Sé más de lo que desearía, ella estaba obsesionada con el profesor Dumbledore y sus capacidades de volver a alguien extrañamente inteligente.

—No comprendo.

—Experimentó conmigo por años, hasta que tu padre me ayudó a escapar, tal vez soy el responsable porque él y tu madre terminaran muertos.

—Te estás dando mucho crédito ¿no lo crees? –frunció el ceño.

—No, porque realmente ellos no hubiesen muerto si no me hubiesen ayudado a escapar, Dumbledore quería a una persona inteligente, pero sumisa, que en un futuro cercano, escalara rápidamente la cima de las posiciones dentro de La Orden, él sería su maestro, así fácilmente él dominaría, escondido de los demás, pero para lograr que alguien soporte… se necesita comenzar a una corta edad, así que aprovechó que mi madre murió cuando yo nací, no tenía un padre, y desde los tres meses, comenzó a experimentar, por lo que me dijo Barty, cuando yo escapé, Dumbledore se hizo de otro bebé –sonrió –Ginevra Weasley.

—Ella nunca me dijo que habían experimentado con ella –admitió Draco.

—La parte cruda del experimento fui yo, ella sólo recibió los tratamientos modificados, ya viables, era lo que Albus quería, una chica dócil, pero Barty se encargó de abrirle los ojos, cuando se enteró que estaba en la lista, vino a verme, a pedirme que si alguna vez, Ginevra venía a pedir mi ayuda, lo haría, la ayudaría a terminar con la guerra y Dumbledore.

—Pero Dumbledore está muerto ¿no? –interrogó frustrado Draco.

—No, él está en un sector del país al que les gusta llamar Azkaban, está a mitad del océano, está resguardado todo el tiempo, dicen que las personas van perdiendo poco a poco la razón, y que es una tortura estar ahí.

—Eso es cruel –bramó Draco.

—Ibas a asesinar a una chica inocente que no te había hecho nada –le recordó –Ginevra sólo vengó a todos los que sufrimos bajo el mando de ese hombre.

—Bien –dio media vuelta.

—Espera –lo detuvo Voldemort –voy a ir con ustedes, voy a ayudar, con una condición, cuando todo termine, se olvidarán de que existí y ayudé.

— ¿Sabes por qué razón es porque aceptaré que vengas?

—Porque ella quería que fuera ¿no es así?

—Porque si eres tan bueno como dicen que eres, me ayudarás a encontrarla, sólo por eso, vendrás con nosotros.

 

Sirius y Theo observaron incrédulos al hombre, al parecer, Draco no era el único que tenía escalofríos con solo verle, y eso que sólo había sido amable desde que habían salido de ese espantoso lugar.

 

—Así que este es el tal Voldemort –se burló Sirius.

—Mi nombre es Tom Riddle –aclaró –y ya sé que todo mundo sabe que mi apodo es Voldemort, pero sólo lo me autonombré así porque no quería que supieran quien era y dieran conmigo, seamos honestos, nadie buscaría a un hombre llamado Voldemort.

—Ginevra es alguien que sin duda lo buscaría ¿dónde está? –preguntó emocionado Theo.

—Ella no está aquí –soltó enfadado Draco y avanzó hasta el muelle.

—Asé que… ¿y ahora que haremos, Draco? –frunció el ceño Theo.

—Regresaremos al campamento, no puedo darme el lujo que todos piensen que nos ha pasado algo, cuando estemos ahí…

—No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo –habló Sirius –sé que te molesta el hecho, pero… debes darla por perdida, si en un mes no hemos sabido nada de ella, es posible que esos hombres blancos la asesinaran.

—No creo que ellos la asesinaran –contestó Tom.

—Creo que crees saber muchas cosas, amigo –bramó Sirius –pero has estado escondido como una rata por muchos años en una isla casi desierta, sé, que no sabes nada –sonrió furioso Sirius.

—Sé muchas cosas, más de lo que desearía, por ejemplo, cual es el nombre de esos _hombres blancos,_ de los que tanto hablas –soltó altanero.

—Por supuesto…

—Lo sé porque entraron al país por ésta frontera exactamente, en aerodeslizadores especiales, fabricados con cierto tipo de maquinaria, pueden sumergirse por determinado tiempo en el mar, y La Orden ni siquiera sabe eso, ellos aman llamarlos hombres blancos.

— ¿Son factor sorpresa? –frunció el ceño Draco.

—Ese es el nombre que les dio Sybil, ellos en realidad no son de por aquí, pero como creo saber muchas cosas… mejor no las diré –sonrió y siguió avanzando.

 

El viaje de nuevo a la resistencia les tomó menos tiempo de lo pensado, pero con lo suficiente como para tener la mente un poco más clara respecto a lo que tenía que hacer respecto a Ginevra, posiblemente la profesora McGonagall fuera a odiarlo, pero… consideraba que ella valía más para él que cualquier papel de líder, posiblemente era malo por ello, porque las personas en la resistencia merecían más de lo que él era capaz.

 

La fogata estalló en aplausos en cuanto llegaron hasta ahí, Draco los observó confundido sin comprender la razón, la profesora McGonagall era una de las que lo recibían con un caluroso aplauso.

 

—Me alegra que volvieras –chilló Luna echándose a los brazos de Theo para después lanzarse a los de Draco.

—Estamos bien –sonrió él, intentando parecer tranquilo.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –el rubio bajó el rostro ante la alegría que se veía en Ron –Draco –suplicó.

—Vayamos a la sala de juntas –observó a Tom –tú vienes con nosotros.

—Bien –soltó apacible y caminó detrás de él.

 

Draco le indicó a Tom que tomara el lugar de Ginevra, todos le dedicaron una mirada confundida, después de todo, le estaba dando un lugar en el consejo a alguien desconocido, alguien que sin dudarlo dos veces, podría traicionarlos.

 

—Él es Tom Riddle –informó Draco.

—Riddle –musitó la profesora completamente incrédula.

—Profesora McGonagall, pensé que no volvería a verla ¿ha dejado de experimentar  ya con niños pequeños? -sonrió.

—Yo… pensé… nos dijeron que…

—Lucius Malfoy me ayudó a salir de la jaula del laboratorio en  el que estaba, puso en riesgo a su familia, pero me agrada que al menos alguien de ellos sobreviviera –observó a Draco.

—Por eso cambiaste tu nombre a uno tan ridículo como Voldemort ¿cierto? –indagó Ron.

—Cierto –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Bien, ¿alguien podría decirnos que fue lo de la fogata? –inquirió Theo.

—Todo mundo se enteró que ibas a ir a buscar a un hombre que nos ayudaría a ganar la guerra, todos han dicho que eres el mejor líder que le pudo pasar a la resistencia, que eres un gran líder, que fue una buena decisión de mi parte dejarte el puesto.

—Como sea –interrumpió Charlie –quiero saber ¿qué pasó con Ginny?

—No la encontramos –admitió, la reacción de los tres pelirrojos fue como si le hubiesen vaciado un balde de agua fría.

—Ya lo sospechábamos, que duraran más de lo planeado en el viaje fue de suponerlo –suspiró Bill –mis hermanos y yo… hemos tomado una decisión durante tu viaje –Draco observó al mayor de los Weasley, su semblante lo dijo todo, no era necesario que lo expresara –un mes ha sido bastante tiempo ya, no podemos permitir que la guerra se prolongue más, ella no lo hubiese deseado, Draco, creo que ha sido suficiente tiempo desperdiciado de tu parte para su búsqueda.

—Pero…

—Hemos decidido esperar, eras nuestra última esperanza, pero… como decía mi madre, incluso la luz más brillante termina por desvanecerse, hemos decidido –hizo una pausa prolongada, haciendo que el corazón de Draco se estrujara de sobremanera –hacer una ceremonia en su memoria.

—Bill, ella…

—Cuando ella se fue no eran nada ya, así que la decisión nos corresponde a nosotros, los seis, hemos estado de acuerdo en el acto.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo vuelva?

—Ella no va a volver, Draco –musitó la profesora y apretó su hombro, comprendió que todo el mundo lo pensaba, todos la habían dado por muerta, se habían rendido.

—No puedo ir en contra de su voluntad –apretó la quijada.

—Gracias.

 

La junta siguió su curso, había muchos pendientes, Remus y la profesora se habían encargado en su mayoría, pero habían dejado los grandes para él, después de todo, Minerva McGonagall no juzgaba sus decisiones, salvo las que eran respecto a Ginevra, pero al parecer, ya no tendrían más discusiones al respecto.

 

 

oOo

 

Se colocó unos pantalones negros y una camisa, Luna le dedicó una sonrisa apenada y le ayudó con la corbata, tenía que estar presente, quisiera o no, al inicio se negó, pero como líder, tenía que estar presente.

 

—Es mejor que asistas –acarició la mejillas del rubio –Draco, en un futuro, podrías arrepentirte de no haberlo hecho, todos los que la amábamos estaremos ahí… y ella desearía tenerte ahí.

—No puedo –negó y apretó los puños –simplemente no puedo, Luna, me niego a creerla muerta, sé que está viva, en algún lugar, no sé dónde, pero…

—Cuando amas a alguien, te niegas a aceptarlo, esa es la razón –lo abrazó, el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco cuando lo sintió desvanecerse, el ruido seco de las rodillas del chico chocando contra el suelo empedrado la asustaron, la abrazó de las caderas, con el rostro oculto en el vientre de la chica.

 

Nunca en todo ese tiempo, había visto llorar a Draco, él siempre había sido el más fuerte de los tres, era como si ni siquiera el dolor fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder tocarlo, él siempre había estado ahí para ella y Theo, Draco Malfoy siempre había aceptado lo malo que le pasaba con la mejor de las caras, no había visto el sentido de dejarse caer con algo que simplemente no iba a solucionarse con una cara caída.

 

Sus hombros se sacudieron ante el feroz llanto, la estrujó más entre sus brazos y ella sólo lo abrazó, perder a la pelirroja también la había entristecido, le agradaba y la apreciaba, pero si en ese momento tenía el corazón estrujado, era a causa del dolor de su hermano por elección, su llanto era violento, y sabía que si la abrazaba con ese grado, era por lo necesitado que estaba para aferrarse a algo, a alguien,  había sido traicionado por la primera mujer de la que se enamoró, Pansy había matado el amor que Draco sentía por ella poco a poco, y aunando que se topó con la mujer destinada a cambiarle definitivamente la vida.

 

—No quiero perderla –murmuró –me niego a perderla.

—Draco –susurró –no la has perdido.

—Claro que lo hice, fui la peor clase de basura con ella, desconfíe de ella cuando jamás debí hacerlo, cuando ella sólo quería que todo esto fuera de una mejor forma.

—Ella te amaba –le recordó –ella también te ocultó cosas, hizo otras que no debió hacer, pero no por eso dejó de amarte ni un poco, lo sé, se le notaba todo lo que te amaba, Draco.

—Es mi culpa –admitió –me negué a algo que al final de cuentas terminé haciendo, persiguiendo fantasmas.

 

Todos se quedaron callados, Luna observó el seguro caminar de Draco, su rostro era como siempre, impasible, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil frente a los demás, de los peores momentos, era donde la fuerza se sacaba, y ella, mejor que nadie lo sabía, que mantener aquel rostro tranquilo, le estaba costando todo lo que él mismo era.

 

—Podemos comenzar –informó en un tono seguro, los Weasley asintieron.

 

Todo el mundo se hizo a un lado cuando la pira al centro hizo una pequeña explosión, y volvió a contraerse para encenderse de forma uniforme, Remus y los hermanos de Ginevra se habían encargado de ello, habían pedido permiso para hacer de esa pila funeraria algo tan grande, que durara encendida casi dos semanas, él no se negó, por el contrario, le alegraba que ellos buscaran alargar el adiós más tiempo.

 

—Ginevra Weasley, como muchos saben, era una loca perfeccionista, le gustaba que todo estuviese perfecto, era algo que la superaba por mucho, pero… algo que nadie puede dudar o quejarse sobre, es que ella más que nadie, quería que la guerra terminara, no por ella, sino por todos, solía decir que quería un lugar donde los niños pudiesen correr tranquilos, donde mencionar sus ideas no les trajera consecuencias serias, que todos nosotros, tuviésemos libertad para decir y hacer según no lo dictara el corazón, ella creció y vivió con esos ideales –la vista de Bill se posó en Draco –antes de marcharse en busca de un mejor camino, me lo dijo, que todo lo que amaba estaba aquí, ella nunca había tenido una familia, y le aterraba comenzar una, porque no se sentía capaz de guiar a nadie por un buen camino –la sonrisa de Draco flaqueo –pero que en un momento, un buen amigo –los ojos azules de Charlie se toparon con los de Theo, haciendo que Draco lo observara –le había demostrado, que el hombre que tenía junto a ella, le ayudaría a guiar a esa persona al buen camino –Bill bajó la vista –sus planes cambiaron, quería ser madre –se encogió de hombros.

 

Luna se llevó las manos al pecho, Neville la abrazó para consolarla, pero su vista seguía puesta en el rubio de ojos grises, las palabras de Bill lo habían desarmado por completo, todo el autocontrol que le había costado conseguir se había esfumado en ese momento con esas simples tres palabras _quería ser madre._

 

Todos se alarmaron cuando el rostro de Draco quedó contra el suelo, arañó la tierra y la maleza que crecía, en ese momento comenzaba a odiar más a la vida, a su maldito destino, el corazón latía apresurado y un momento después, no lo sentía, como si de latir tan rápido se hubiese salido de su pecho.

 

—Draco –la voz de Katie lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Estoy bien –sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer interminables por sus mejillas –es sólo que… no he podido con esto –admitió –hoy me desperté por la mañana con el aroma de ella inundando mis fosas nasales, la busqué por todos lados, para darme cuenta de que simplemente… la almohada aún guarda su aroma –sonrió –todos saben aquí la forma en la que amé a Pansy –se encogió de hombros –pero… no es ni la mitad de todo lo que siento por Ginevra.

 

Las mujeres se removieron y se limpiaron las lágrimas, mientras los hombres se removieron un poco incómodos ante las palabras de Draco.

 

—He perdido a muchas personas a lo largo de ésta guerra –admitió –amigos, a mis padres, y me he repuesto de ello, no sé cómo lo haré ahora.

—Nosotros vamos a ayudarte –Ron le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie –eres nuestro cuñado –sonrió él –no importa lo que pasó, o lo que pase a partir de ahora, Ginevra te amaba, y aunque Bill lo niegue, desde hace tiempo has pasado a ser parte de la familia.

 

Draco tomó la mano de Ron y sonrió.

 

—Se lo dije a mi hermana, y te lo repito a ti, confío que serás quien nos guíe a la victoria.

— ¡A la victoria! –gritó Neville y los demás se unieron a él en un coro que lo hizo sonreír.

—Ahora más que nunca, te seguiremos al final, líder –sonrió Charlie.

 

oOo

 

Draco abrió los ojos y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, había estado soñando con Ginevra, y la mujer sobre él no era su pelirroja. La mirada astuta de Astoria estaba sobre la de él mientras movía las caderas en círculos, estaba desnuda, se inclinó y lo besó en la barbilla para dirigirse a sus labios.

 

—No deberías estar aquí –le habló en un tono frío.

—Recuerdas… cuando ella estaba a punto de morir y aun así, tú, me hiciste tuya, bien, ya está muerta ¿Qué puede pasar? –Sonrió –puedo darte más placer que ella, ahora que no está más –se encogió de hombros –recuerdo que la pasaste muy bien, puedo ocupar su lugar.

—Nadie va a ocupar su lugar –la alejó de él y se puso de pie.

—Esa erección no opina lo mismo, Draco, seamos honestos y realistas, por mucho que le ames ahora, con el tiempo, eso pasará. No hay nada que cambie el hecho de que ustedes los hombres olvidan fácilmente, sus instintos los dominan más que otra cosa.

—Estaba dormido, pensando en ella, eso explica mi erección –negó –y Astoria, te lo digo en serio, eres una chica increíblemente atractiva, posiblemente si te dieras un poco más a respetar, pudieses conseguir a un hombre que pueda hacerte feliz, si puedes conformarte con el amor de alguien.

—Eres un idiota –bramó y se puso su ropa.

—Estás castigada tres días, en el lodo –se encogió de hombros.

 

La vista de Draco se topó con los ojos castaños de Riddle, que sólo sonrió, no dijo mucho, sólo esperó paciente a que se vistiera, mientras echaba un vistazo a la tienda.

 

—Admito que tiene un aroma bonito –sonrió él –y bueno, que decir de tu diversión de anoche –le mostró una panti blanca.

—Deja eso –se la arrebató y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Te tengo una buena noticia –sonrió –voy a ayudarte a buscarla.

—Ya basta con eso, escuchaste a sus hermanos y…

—La pira sigue ardiendo en su memoria, lo sé, pero… ¿no quieres un lugar certero donde ir a masturbarte con su ropa interior mientras lloras como idiota al ver su tumba?

—Eso es tan… perturbador –frunció el ceño.

—Perturbador es que te masturbes con las panti de tu novia muerta y dejes escapar a una chica ardiente –se encogió de hombros –no soy nadie para juzgarte.

—Ha pasado un mes, si está muerta… de todos modos… será imposible.

—No y sí –sonrió –La Orden tiene un software importante, le ayudé al profesor a inventarlo –dijo emocionado –toma extensiones de tierra, se actualiza cada seis meses, eso quiere decir, que se actualizará dentro de cinco –lo señaló emocionado –podemos encontrarla, si quieres arriesgarte un poco y ayudarme a escabullirme al complejo de aquí –sonrió –así que ¿qué dices?

—Joder, eres como ella, sólo que en hombre –negó y salió de la tienda.

—Espero que no quieras abusar de mí por las similitudes –se burló Riddle.

—Es muy peligroso, la última vez casi mueren Ginevra y Theo.

—Tienes suerte de que conozca a la perfección el complejo.

—En serio, no sé qué ocurrió, es como si de la nada, Ginevra jamás hubiese sido una chica hermosa y pelirroja y siempre hubieses sido… tú –hizo un gesto de desagrado –y ella dijo que sólo ella conocía ese complejo.

—Técnicamente estaba muerto –le recordó –así que ella no me contó por eso.

—No dejaré que vayas, eres lo más cercano que me queda de su hilarante personalidad –negó –me costó mucho dar contigo, para que mueras en el primer intento.

—Bien, lo haré sin entrar, pero necesito lo que sea que estuviese haciendo ella, te lo explicaré, tenemos una cierta unión cerebral, digamos que pensamos de formas similares, eso es lo que hace el implante neuronal que hizo Dumbledore en los dos.

—Así que ¿pueden comunicarse?

—Tampoco te emociones –negó Tom –sólo pensamos de forma muy similar, podemos sincronizar respuestas en perfecto estado de estar uno junto a otro, pero es todo –se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo diré al consejo.

—No, por el momento no le digas que daremos con su cuerpo, alguien pudo echarlo al mar, o deshacerse de él de muchas formas –admitió él.

—Bien –suspiró.

 

El consejo jamás había estado tan de acuerdo en ninguna de las decisiones desde que se había hecho formal por decirlo de una forma, la muerte de Ginevra, Draco disfrutaba de que por una vez en la vida, parecieran ser personas civilizadas, pero no le agradaba el alto costo que eso le había costado.

 

oOo

 

La chica soltó un fuerte gemido cuando el chico la acorraló y comenzó a besarla de forma desesperada, le quitó la playera apresuradamente mientras besaba sus pectorales de la misma forma en la que él acariciaba sus muslos, mordió los labios cuando el pulgar de él acarició sus pechos, era lo más atrevido que había hecho con alguien, incluso comenzaba a dudar de su propia prudencia, pero tenía que admitir que él sabía cómo llevarla al límite de lo insano con sólo acariciar su cuerpo y besarla de esa forma tan suave y violenta al mismo tiempo, sus besos eran tan efectivos, que la hacían olvidarse de todo, desde la tristeza, hasta el espacio tiempo que los rodeaba, todo se desvanecía en una nube blanca que amenazaba con devorarla por completo, pero mientras fuese él quien la guiara a ese lugar, no le importaba perderse para siempre.

 

—Voy a detenerme –le informó agitado.

—No, no lo hagas –suplicó, haciéndolo sonreír.

 

Le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones junto con su bóxer, él la subió al estante y se adentró por completo en ella, haciéndola gemir de placer, la besó para comenzar a moverse conforme el placer en ambos aumentaba.

 

Enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él y lo jaló a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo con el movimiento de caderas que él tenía en un ritmo constante, lo besó un instante para después echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando el clímax la hizo sentirse explotar.

 

—Joder, ha sido maravilloso –sonrió él y la besó.

—No mientas, no soy la más experta en el maldito tema –frunció el ceño.

—Bien, pues no necesitas ser una experta en el tema para hacer disfrutar a alguien en la cama.

—En la encimera, querrás decir –elevó una ceja y él soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Deberíamos vestirnos ¿Qué opinas? –Sonrió –aunque admito que quiero tenerte más tiempo desnuda para mí.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso –frunció el ceño.

—No podemos seguir ocultándolo toda la vida –soltó enfadado –me siento usado.

—Theo –musitó.

—No, Katie, quiero que los demás lo sepan, que estamos juntos, no sé porque no quieres que lo diga.

—No estoy segura de esto.

—De lo que sientes por mí –negó dolido.

—De lo que tú sientes por mí, Ginevra siempre…

—Escucha algo, Katie, no soy de esa clase de personas que se involucra con alguien sólo porque sí, una cosa es el sexo y otras mis sentimientos, estoy de acuerdo, pero eso aplicaba cuando era un maldito joven yendo a burdeles a follar, ya no soy así.

—Tus sentimientos por Ginevra eran bastante fuertes y apasionados.

—Me tomó mi tiempo olvidarla –admitió –el amor no es una cosa sé que traspasa de uno a otro con tan sólo desearlo, quiero a Ginevra, pero aprendí a quererla como ella me quiere a mí, te estoy proponiendo mudarnos juntos a mi tienda, a la tuya, no lo sé, buscar una nueva, conseguir un perro tal vez, tener un hijo…

—Estás…

—Estoy hablando en serio, Katie, te amo.

 

oOo

 

Theo se detuvo junto a Draco, que estaba de pie viendo hacia una parte del río, no quiso preguntar, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible respecto a todo, y aunque quería que superara lo ocurrido con Ginevra, lo mejor era no molestarlo.

 

—Frank dijo su primera palabra –informó.

—Me alegro –se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más va durar esto? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—No sé a qué te refieras con _esto._

—Exactamente a lo que crees que me estoy refiriendo, Draco, Ginevra está muerta, pero está más viva que tú y que yo juntos –se burló –te estás dejando ir.

—Ella quería tener un bebé –musitó –no me lo dijo.

—Pues no lo quería del todo –se encogió de hombros Theo.

—Creo que no sabes nada –gruñó.

—Has hecho muchas cosas por mí, Draco, convencí a Ginevra de que se diera la oportunidad de tener una familia contigo –negó –cuando me dijiste que habías tenido sexo con ella, que posiblemente las cosas se habían solucionado, vine a decirle que sería una magnífica oportunidad para comenzar a planear al bebé, pero se estaba inyectando esa mierda –bufó –se la inyectaba dos veces al día para asegurarse de que no hubiese fallas –negó –me dijo que cuando volvieran a ser una pareja estable de nuevo, tendrían todo el tiempo para planearlo, quería que estuvieses consiente, quería que estuvieses de acuerdo en ser el padre de sus hijos, que no quería que algo así pasara de nuevo, no cuando lo de ustedes era un constante ir y venir en su relación –Draco bajó el rostro –se inyectó de nuevo frente a mis ojos, para que supiera lo en serio que hablaba.

—Ella quería la bonita familia que nunca tuvo ¿no es así? –negó y Theo asintió.

—Quería ser madre, quería compartir su vida contigo, pero quería que le pudieses dar algo estable, Draco.

—Algo que ya jamás podré darle ¿no? –lo sujetó del hombro –debiste decírmelo.

—Lo sé, pero ella me dijo que si te decía algo se iría, y no volvería contigo así se le fuera el corazón en el intento.

—Gracias por ser mi hermano –lo abrazó y después se alejó.

—Tenemos junta en una hora, espero que no llegues tarde, últimamente te desapareces mucho.

—Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos –se encogió de hombros.

—Sé lo mucho que la querías, así que está bien.

 

Theo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Draco, _sabía lo mucho que la querías,_ así que estaba consciente de que ya no la amaba, era algo revelador, porque apenas en el funeral se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella, hacía mucho había dejado de ser amor.

 

—M-ma-má –balbuceó el pequeño Frank haciendo que Luna se pusiera histérica de la felicidad.

—Creo que él también la extraña –murmuró Neville cuando el pequeño Frank extendió los brazos a la nada y comenzó a llorar.

—Era quien más lo mimaba, incluso Draco ha dejado de quererlo cerca.

—Le recuerda las palabras de Bill –suspiró –considero que eso debió omitirlo.

—Creí que los demás pedirían  que lo quitaran, pero después de lo que pasó en la ceremonia, todos lo han admirado más.

—Draco siempre se había comportado distante a todo dolor, Luna –le recordó Neville –cuando vieron que es capaz de sufrir algo tan cruel, como eso y aun así, ponerse en pie con todo tu mundo destrozado y guiarlos a través de ésta guerra, creo que se dieron cuenta de que en realidad quieren un líder así, fuerte y noble, capaz de derrumbarse ante el dolor, y así mismo, luchar ferozmente por sus ideales.

—El gran líder –murmuró Luna cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Hola, niño gordo, me han dicho que has dicho tu primera palabra, si no ha sido Ginevra, es mejor que no digas otra –bromeó Draco sosteniendo a Frank y sonriendo.

—Lo lamento, ha sido mamá –se burló Luna.


	36. Estrategias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre que Draco encontró y que Ginevra les había sugerido, había resultado ser una mente brillante, desarrolló unas estrategias que si bien iban a costarles un poco de tiempo, se veían de una forma que les aseguraría la victoria.

—Bueno, posiblemente piensa que tú eres su hermana y su madre era pelirroja y hermosa –sonrió.

—Sigue soñando –se burló Luna.

—Supongo que no es buen momento para decirte que deberías tener otro ¿cierto? –sonrió Draco.

—Tienes razón, no es un buen momento –admitió la rubia.

—Mala suerte en ese caso.

 

La charla se extendió hasta que llegó la hora de la junta, todos observaron a Tom Riddle, que había tomado la palabra primero que nadie y se había puesto a exponer un montón de cosas sin sentido para los demás.

 

—No sé si soy el único que piensa que nos han cambiado a Ginevra sólo de sexo ¿cierto? –se burló Sirius.

—Ríe todo lo que quieras –sonrió Tom –pero cuando éste plan funcione, no quiero que vengas a besar mis botas, soy bueno creando estrategias de ataque, sólo necesito los hombres, creo que Theo y Remus son buenos para guiarlos.

— ¿Por qué ellos? –frunció el ceño Sirius.

—Porque considero que los guías hacen más que gritar órdenes, son los que pelean hombro con hombro, y si Draco me contradice, te dejaré ser a ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Considero que ellos son dignos de guiar la primera batalla –accedió Draco –no hay nadie mejor que ellos, ni siquiera yo, así que apruebo tu ataque ¿para cuándo está previsto, Tom?

—Mañana mismo, necesitamos comenzar a movernos.

—Bien, preparen a los hombres, Theo, Remus –les indicó que se marcharan –si no hay nada más que tratar, les sugiero que vayan a alistarse también.

 

Todo el mundo se puso de pie y salió, menos Tom, que quitó el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa de barro, dejando otro mapa diferente, estaba hecho a escala y a mano perfectamente estructurado.

 

—Es el mapa del complejo, sólo de las cámaras subterráneas –sonrió –posiblemente son ellos quien la tienen ¿no lo has pensado?

—No, ellos no pueden tenerla, lo sabríamos de ser así.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? –frunció el ceño.

—Ginevra tiene un amigo ahí, haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla, le ayudó a buscarte por medio de lo que La Orden tenía de ti.

—Ya veo –hizo una mueca de disgusto –bien, entonces volvemos al cero de nuevo ¿cierto?

—Me temo que así es –suspiró –vayamos a prepararnos, mientras más rápido terminemos esto, mejor.

—Voy a encontrarla, te lo prometo –le aseguró.

—No sé porque lo haces, pero gracias.

 

oOo

 

El murmullo se extendió por toda la sala, la mirada del Gran Canciller era blindada ante la noticia que Blaise Zabini había dicho, nadie dijo nada por un minuto, lo cual enfadó a Dolohov, incluso desertora y todo, el consejo de La Orden le había brindado un minuto completo de silencio a la memoria de Ginevra Weasley, eso era inaudito, todos eran unos traidores vestidos de aristócratas que velaban  por el bien del país.

 

— ¿Cómo te has enterado, Zabini? –preguntó Quirrell.

—El rumor viene desde la frontera sur –se encogió de hombros –mis hombres se enteraron mientras rastreaban a los hombres de blanco, al parecer Draco Malfoy estaba buscándola en esos lugares, la han dado por muerta desde hace una semana.

—Pero… ¿es posible que esté muerta realmente?

—Una persona no se extravía por casi dos meses, Dirigente –se encogió de hombros Blaise –nadie, ni siquiera la Resistencia ha dado con ella, significa que realmente está muerta.

—Esa es una gran noticia ¿no es así, señores?

—Debería serlo –admitió Petunia –pero no lo creo.

—Es extraño que hagan algo así por una traidora.

—Todos han expresado su opinión respecto al tema, pero opino lo mismo que Dolohov, ha sido un gran alivio quitárnosla de encima, ahora, sí, no hay razón que temer, no habrá soldado que piense una traición con ella muerta ¿Qué opina, capitán Zabini? –sonrió Severus.

—Ningún soldado que yo conozca se prestaría para traición, Gran Canciller.

—Es bueno saber que tenemos completo poder sobre Wiltshire.

—Así es –sonrió victorioso Quirrell.

 

Blaise tragó saliva cuando Dolohov lo retuvo, le dedicó una mirada desafiante y pudo notar que estaba dudando de él.

 

—Bien, capitán a mí sí me dará detalles de cómo se enteró.

—Tengo un espía en la resistencia –sonrió improvisando –se unió a ellos en su expedición a la frontera sur.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Zabini, recuérdame eso, cuando sea yo, quien gobierne el país –sonrió y salió.

 

Le costó unos minutos recuperarse, no sabía cómo debía actuar ahora, mucho menos si seguir adelante, Ginevra Weasley siempre había estado cubriéndole las espaldas, diciéndole muchas cosas para usar de tangente y que no lo tomaran desprevenido, ahora estaba solo, en una jaula llena de enemigos, si no interpretaba bien su papel, lo ejecutarían, y lo que más le dolía era dejar a Angelina sola.

 

—Tengo que encontrar la forma de no arruinar los planes que teníamos, Ginny –murmuró Blaise para sí mismo.

 

oOo

 

Los hombres iban de un lado a otro, pero por sorprendente para Theo, no estaban asustados, estaban calmados, asintiendo y cumpliendo las órdenes que tanto él como Remus les estaban diciendo, se estaban terminando de alistar para comenzar con el ataque.

 

Remus negó cuando le repitió el plan de Tom a Theo, lo que el hombre que parecía ser la nueva mano derecha de Draco había planeado era algo bastante arriesgado, todos confiaban en Draco, por esa razón estaban ahí, pero el plan a todos les parecía fuera de capacidades para quinientos hombres, por lo regular, llevarían a todos a ese tipo de operaciones, ya que iban a apoderarse de otro condado.

 

—Sólo espero que no sea nuestra última noche –se burló Theo acomodándose las protecciones que había adecuado Tom Riddle para ellos.

—No pensemos en eso, Theo –intentó Remus –sólo piensa en ejecutar bien el plan, y saldremos de esto.

—Seguro así será –sujetó al castaño del hombro –ha sido un privilegio luchar contigo –sonrió.

—No sólo Draco es un hijo para mí, Theo, tú y Luna han sido parte de mi familia por elección –el rubio sonrió.

—Adelante chicos –ordenó Theo y los hombres comenzaron a avanzar en la dirección antes señalada.

 

Los hombres de las orillas iban asegurando el perímetro mientras los demás seguían avanzando, Remus le indicó al primer comandante que siguiera el protocolo, así que después de unos minutos, la primera detonación se escuchó, los demás hombres comenzaron a romper la formación para continuar con el segundo paso del protocolo, el lugar de invasión contaba al menos con dos mil soldados de La Orden, y ellos eran sólo quinientos. Así que no estaban muy seguros de cuantos iban a morir esa noche de los suyos.

 

Theo se alejó de su posición corriendo en dirección de uno de sus hombres caídos, Remus sonrió con orgullo, como se lo había dicho minutos atrás, él no había tenido hijos, pero se sentía orgulloso de los hombres que se habían vuelto esos niños débiles y rotos, se habían vuelto fuertes hombres de combate, honorables y dignos de estar en el lugar en el que estaban.

 

Remus avanzó en su posición, disparando a los contrarios, dejando a otros cuantos inconscientes, todos los demás se encargaron de hacer exactamente lo que les correspondía hacer, sin salirse de sus indicaciones.

 

Después de dos horas de haber comenzado el ataque, el ruido cesó por completo, el primer comandante llegó con el líder de ese complejo, dejándolo hincado frente a Remus y Theo, que sonrieron y lo felicitaron, realmente había sido muy temerario confiando en ese plan tan arriesgado.

 

La fogata era una algarabía completa, colocaron a su brillante prisionero en una de las cuevas que usaban como celdas, no había forma de que escaparan de ahí, era uno de los trabajos que había estado haciendo Ginevra, antes de desaparecer que Tom terminó.

 

—Ha sido una gran victoria –sonrió Draco y abrazó a Theo emocionado.

—En realidad ha sido gracias a Jacob –admitió Theo y lo señaló con la cabeza –él en todo momento estuvo haciendo su trabajo, no dudó un segundo –sonrió.

—Te debemos la victoria, Jacob –sonrió –nuestro primer gran avance, sin duda es gracias a ti, no lo olvidaremos –le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y golpeó su hombro con el de Jacob.

 

Sirius puso mala cara cuando Riddle le sonrió en satisfacción por la victoria, no es que Sirius Black no estuviese feliz, lo que no le agradaba, es que no era parte de la primera victoria, el hecho de que Tom no lo dejara liderar la primera batalla era lo que le desagradaba, de ser Harry el líder, sería quien estuviese detrás de toda la admiración, además ¿qué se creía ese idiota de Nott al ceder la victoria a un completo desconocido?

 

La celebración terminó tarde para todos aquellos que no fueron a la batalla, ya que los heridos fueron atendidos, y los demás, después de un rato de festejar, prefirieron ir a descansar, para recuperar fuerzas, después de todo, no tendrían ataques en esa misma semana, pero ya les había informado Tom Riddle que después de dejar pasar exactamente siete días, las cosas se pondrían más pesadas, y que sería mejor mantener los pies en la tierra, y no inflarse por las victorias.

 

Draco observó el dije que Ginevra solía llevar consigo siempre, lo recordaba, se lo había obsequiado él, tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero había sido lo que ella se había detenido a ver cuándo se cortó el cabello, ella tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarlo, y eso Draco lo tenía claro, pero ella no lo había comprado, y vio el brillo en sus bonitos ojos cuando lo vio, así que él decidió comprarlo para ella, lo colocó en su cama un día que ella lo había descansado porque estaría trabajando con Barty Crouch Jr.

 

Ahora que lo meditaba, posiblemente ella creía que había sido Barty quien se lo había comprado, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pero ya estaba de más enfadarse con eso.

 

Lo guardó en una pequeña caja que estaba junto a la ropa de ella, tenía que regalar la ropa a las demás, iba a ser un poco difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 

—No te estás masturbando ¿cierto? –se burló Tom sentándose junto a él, Draco observó el pequeño aparato que traía consigo.

— ¿Qué es eso? –frunció el ceño, lo reconoció, pero Tom no lo supo.

—Lo encontré entre las cosas de Ginevra, joder, es una chica inteligente.

—Salía conmigo ¿eso no te lo dijo? –bromeó el rubio.

—Ese posiblemente sea su lado perverso –bromeó él.

—En serio ¿qué es eso?

—Es una tableta electrónica, lo importante no es lo que es, sino de quién.

—Era de ella, lo sé, me la regaló.

—Entonces sabes lo que ella te regaló ¿cierto?

—La historia de la primera era –se encogió de hombros.

—Hermano, esto es más que eso, hay un protocolo bastante complejo, algo me queda claro, lo robó.

— ¿De qué hablas? –frunció el ceño.

—Si alguien de La Orden sabe que esto se perdió, y saben que ella lo robó, es bueno que ya esté muerta, porque sin duda, la matarían por algo así.

—Así era ella, le gustaba vivir al límite.

—Tiene un muy buen codificador, cualquier persona normal, no lo notaría.

—Pero tú no eres normal –continúo Draco, cada día que pasaba con Tom, se acordaba más de ella, salvo que Ginevra era más modesta, y Riddle amaba alardear sobre lo genial que era.

—Así es, hay varios archivos cifrados, pero necesitamos de ella… creo, porque hay unos que sólo necesitan huella dactilar, pero éste –acceso sin problemas a la tableta y abrió un archivo que decía llamarse La Guerra de las Unidas, que a Draco jamás le había llamado la atención –éste archivo en específico, tiene activado un comando especifico, el protocolo es 012578-B-589365-C-X. Si no sé de quién es el comando, no podremos desactivarlo.

—Y bien ¿En qué nos beneficia todo eso?

—Draco –se burló –es todo lo que incrimina a La Orden, al menos eso creo, no estoy muy familiarizado con esto ya –se encogió de hombros.

—No me mencionó jamás nada de esto, lo siento.

—Bien, de todos modos, no los necesitamos, ganaremos la guerra como se suponen que se tiene que ganar una guerra.

 

Volvió a quedarse solo, se recostó mirando el techo de la tienda de campaña, nunca le había gustado mucho estar solo, extrañaba tenerla contra él, contándole datos aburridos sobre la primera era, lo bonito que solía ser el complejo antes, que le llamaban castillo de algo, nunca le interesó, simplemente le gustaba verla hablando de cosas que a ella le hacían feliz, cuando no soportaba más, terminaba besándola, haciéndola suya.

 

oOo

 

Luna avanzó con Frank en los brazos rumbo a la tienda de Draco, no entendía porque ella era la recadera, pero no le afectaba un poco de caminata.

 

— ¡Draco! –Chilló -¡Por dios! No veas, no veas Frankie –pegó el rostro de su hijo a su pecho.

— ¡Luna! –soltó Draco y se giró, dándole la espalda.

—Te sigo viendo el trasero –bufó la rubia y lo empujó, haciéndole perder el equilibrio –pensé que habías dejado eso cuando te volviste un hombre –bramó.

—Demonios, pensé que tendría un poco de privacidad, a decir verdad –negó y terminó por acomodarse los pantalones.

—Si hubiese imaginado un poco, que estarías masturbándote, créeme que no hubiese traído a Frank, es más, hubiese mandado a alguna de las chicas.

—No necesito a ninguna de las chicas –bramó.

—Oh, por la mierda, es obvio, que necesitas un consuelo más apropiado que tu propia mano ¿no? –se burló.

—No necesito a ninguna otra mujer…

—Draco…

— ¡Ya te lo dije! No las necesito, y bueno ¿puedo saber por qué me interrumpes?

—Hay junta, Tom tiene un par de estrategias más.

—Enseguida iré –soltó y ella salió sin más.

 

Nadie en el consejo dijo nada, ver su expresión era suficiente, todos en ese lugar sabían a lo que ahora se dedicaba, ya que se negaba por lo menos, a satisfacer sus ganas con alguna chica, había varias interesadas, pero a él realmente no le importaba, una cosa era esperar a que Ginevra cediera a hacerlo, y otra muy diferente saber que ella jamás…

 

—Bien, soy todo oído.

— ¿Te lavaste al menos las manos? –frunció el ceño la profesora cuando Draco tomó los papeles.

—Luna me interrumpió antes de que terminara –la tranquilizó –aun así, sí, me lavé las malditas manos ¿podemos hablar de lo que nos concierne aquí, o se juntaron todos a decirme que debo dejar de masturbarme y buscar a una chica?

—Estaba pensando en que atacar dos partes de La Orden al mismo tiempo los afectaría, el siguiente ataque serían tres a la vez, y cuando crean que el siguiente ataque será en cuatro, atacaremos de nueva cuenta un solo lado.

—Atacarlo primero dos, luego tres, hará que estén más atentos al próximo ataque –informó Draco.

—No, porque son varios lugares, no pueden tener demasiados hombres en un solo lugar, estarán forzados a estar divididos, no podrán arriesgarse a perder más territorio, sabes lo que significa el territorio en esta guerra ¿no es cierto? –sonrió Tom.

—Sí, lo sé, pero necesito estar seguro que tu plan es cien por ciento viable.

—Creo que debemos de juzgar sus métodos –lo defendió Theo –ya que Remus y yo pensamos que su primer plan de ataque era una locura y terminaríamos muertos todos, pero cada uno se limitó a ir por sus tareas sin entrometerse en la de los demás, salvo yo –se encogió de hombros –que no iba a dejar a uno de los nuestros para que lo atacaran, así que si nos limitamos a lo que Riddle nos ha dicho, creo que podemos atacar a La Orden con pocos hombres en cada uno de los lados, pero será tu decisión, no de nosotros –lo animó.

—Bien, supongo que no tenemos nada más que perder, pero esta vez iré a uno de los ataques, no quiero que digan que sólo mando a hombres a la muerte, y yo me quedo aquí, en mí no tan cómoda silla.

—Bien ¿Cuándo serán los ataques? –preguntó Sirius.

—En dos días, el primer grupo marchará en unas horas, el segundo en otras más y el tercero mañana por la mañana.

—Deberían marchar al mismo tiempo –negó Sirius.

—Si se mueven todos, será un aviso para ellos, así, pensarán que van a cruzar la frontera, que han dado espalda a la Resistencia y se unirán a ellos, grupos mayores serán ejecutados, no son idiotas, aunque lo parezcan en verdad –se burló.

—Bien, me imagino que seremos los últimos en partir, así nos aseguraremos que todo va en orden.

—Así mismo, Draco –admitió Riddle –nos veremos aquí a las tres de la mañana.

—Bien, si no hay nada más que tratar, la junta terminó.

 

Draco se unió a los preparativos de Tom, que estaba revisando las armas que todos llevarían, lo único que había hecho desde que le habían mostrado las armas había sido halagar a Ginevra y su capacidad para crear armas tan estables con tan poco material.

 

—Todo está listo –informó Theo y Draco asintió.

—Irás en el primer grupo, espero que hagas tan bien tu trabajo como hasta ahora, Theo, esta victoria tiene que estar segura –el chico asintió.

 

Remus fue el encargado de guiar al segundo grupo, Draco frunció el ceño cuando Sirius se acercó a él, ni siquiera lo habían contemplado para que fuera en alguno de los grupos de ataque.

 

—No puedes venir, Black, nadie confía en ti y creo que lo sabes.

—Ya sé que nadie confía en mí, ni siquiera mi propio sobrino, lo cual es bastante trágico, te llevé hasta Voldemort.

—Debiste guiarme a Ginevra, no a él –se burló.

—Le dije a Flitwick de ella, quedó de investigar con los viajeros.

—Nadie va a ir a la frontera sur en un tiempo –habló Tom –todos van a tomar la palabra del Gran Canciller e irán a los refugios que él está proporcionando.

—Todos sabemos que es una trampa, él ejecutará a todos los que pasen y no sean parte de La Orden.

—Pero ellos no lo saben, y quieren proteger a sus familias, correrán el riesgo.

—Como sea, me quedaré aquí, posiblemente sea más de ayuda.

—Si es lo que crees –se burló Draco y terminó de alistarse.

 

El camino fue rápido, tenía que admitir que Riddle sabía lo que hacía, de haber hecho caso antes, estarían más adelante en esa guerra, pero era demasiado tarde como para seguirse lamentando sobre el hecho de que había sido un idiota.

 

oOo

 

El rubio asintió ante las órdenes que Riddle había dado, era hora de comenzar a moverse para el ataque, el radio seguía sonando, con las posiciones que tanto Remus como Theo decían, cuando todos estaban sincronizados en los mismos puntos que habían planeado, Draco disparó primero, dando por iniciado el ataque.

 

Los demás hombres comenzaron a correr a cada una de sus posiciones disparando contra los hombres de La Orden, el único que no tenía en sí, ninguna orden de hacer o permanecer era él, así que sin interferir en las misiones de los demás, avanzó y asesinó a cada soldado que se le puso en su camino.

 

Se giró cuando sintió un golpe en la espalda, como fue atacado por la espalda, perdió el equilibro, el soldado lo golpeó sofocándolo, Draco se arrastró hasta su arma, pero el hombre lo sujetó de la cabellera y estrelló su cara contra el suelo, para después golpear su oblicuo izquierdo, se giró y lo golpeó para poder liberarse, se subió sobre él para poder golpearlo lo sujetó del cabello y golpeó el cráneo del hombre contra el suelo una y otra vez, volvió a golpearlo hasta que se aseguró de que no se levantaría de nuevo, fue por su arma y comenzó a disparar.

 

Giró rápidamente cuando sintió que lo sujetaron del hombro, la mirada de desconcierto de Tom lo tranquilizó, no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que él lo sujetó, todos estaban listos para regresar al campamento, la batalla había terminado de forma favorable para ellos.

 

—Es hora de irnos, Draco –comentó Riddle –además, creo que ese hombre ya no puede estar más muerto.

 

oOo

 

Theo observó a Tom Riddle, no podía creerle lo que le estaba diciendo, la forma de perder de esa forma el control no era digno de Draco Malfoy, pero podría comprenderlo, la muerte de Ginevra había provocado muchas cosas en él, y admiraba su capacidad de seguir de pie, guiando a la resistencia por el camino de la Victoria, como lo había estado haciendo.

 

—No puedes culparlo –se encogió de hombros Theo –su conciencia no está tranquila, se negó a buscarte, pensando que no existías, al final, te encontró a ti, y a ella no.

—No creo que sea eso lo que lo tiene así, no lo conozco tanto, pero creo que está ocultándoles el hecho que la sigue buscando, y está frustrado, porque los ataques nos toman más tiempo de lo que él pensó, y no puede seguir la búsqueda de Ginevra.

—Nuestro contacto de La Orden, que le servía a ella ha hablado para ponerse a sus órdenes, creo que es lo que lo tiene así, Blaise ya la dio por muerta ante La Orden, incluso ahí guardaron un minuto de silencio por su memoria, le ha roto las esperanzas de encontrarla.

—Ya.

—Estoy temiendo por quien sea que se atreviera a... Bueno...

—El que hiciera algo así –lo ayudó.

—Draco no se detendrá hasta encontrarlo y matarlo, y no creo que sea la forma más ideal de morir.

—La ira terminará en un momento, se irá dando a la idea –se encogió de hombros Riddle.

—Es lo peor que puede pasarte, terminar cayendo a la idea de que alguien a quien amas, no volverá.

 

oOo

 

Luna observó a su hijo reír como loco con Draco, después de que dejó de evitarlo, había comenzado a intentar llenar el vacío de Ginevra, lamentablemente, el pequeño Frank terminaría olvidando a su madrina pelirroja más temprano que tarde, y por más que Draco intente mantener vivo el recuerdo, ella terminaría por desaparecer de la memoria de todos ellos, con el tiempo, el nombre y recuerdo de Ginevra, terminaría evaporándose en la nada.

 

—Tendrías que procrear el propio ¿no lo crees? –soltó Astoria burlándose de Draco, últimamente la chica terminaba atada al lodo más seguido que respirar.

—Tendrías que dedicarte a tus asuntos propios ¿no lo crees?

—No te enfades, Draco, no es mi culpa que Ginevra nunca hubiese podido darte un hijo, creo que no eres tan bueno en ello.

—Mi relación con Ginevra iba más allá, claro que deseaba una familia con ella, pero respetaba su persona y su identidad, voy a amarla más allá de lo que alguien te amará a ti.

—Sí, pero viviré más años de los que ella podrá –sonrío.

—Por favor –suplicó Neville –dejemos este juego de niños, Draco –lo observó pidiendo comprensión, el rubio le regresó a su hijo y se alejó de la mirada de los curiosos.

—Deberías buscarte un pasatiempo, Astoria –sugirió Bill haciendo que la chica se tensara –mi cuñado ha estado de un humor, que no quiero ayudarlo a desollarte viva  –se burló y se alejó.

 

Theo fue en busca de Draco, Tom había tenido una idea de último momento para un ataque, y él se había ofrecido a buscarlo, se cruzó de brazos cuando lo encontró junto a Ron, ambos ebrios, balbuceando algo relacionado con Ginevra, no les entendió nada, simplemente los llevó hasta el río y los aventó, para bajarles la borrachera, al parecer funcionó un poco.

 

—Estás demente –bufó Draco enfurecido.

—Se convocó a una junta extraordinaria, no estabas presentable para acudir –se encogió de hombros y Ronald tampoco, y ambos son del consejo, y... Tú el líder ¿te lo recuerdo?

—Antes de líder soy una persona –le recordó y fue hasta la tienda, se desvistió y comenzó a ponerse ropa limpia, le aventó una muda a Ron que siguió el ejemplo.

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando el plan de Tom, era un sólo ataque, en un territorio que ya ni siquiera habían pensado en atacar antes.

—Estás seguro que si atacamos este lugar, no terminaremos obteniendo una derrota enorme.

—Seguro, ellos piensan que atacaremos estos cinco puntos –señaló el mapa –pero atacaremos aquí, un gran golpe, fácil y rápido.

—Bien, comenzaremos a movernos en grupos pequeños.

—No vas a arrepentirte, te lo juro –sonrío Riddle.


	37. Pérdidas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de encontrar a Ginevra un poco desorientada y confundida, son atacados, pero esta vez, Quirinus logra arrebatarles a la pareja, algo que ni siquiera ambos sabían que tenían. Su primogénito.

Theo observó a Draco correr, después de un mes desde la ceremonia en memoria de Ginevra habían pasado muchas cosas, Riddle había tenido que darle órdenes a él para que se limitará a hacer ciertas cosas, y ese tipo de control le había funcionado para traer de vuelta al viejo Draco, el fuerte y tranquilo, aquel que había sido antes y después de conocer a Ginny, el que protegía a los suyos, buscando un bien común, no corriendo a la batalla buscando que lo mataran, y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz a él y a los demás que querían a Draco.

 

El rubio de ojos grises le sonrió, lo palmeo en el hombro felicitándolo por la batalla que había dado esa noche, tal y como Tom lo había predicho en cada uno de los ataques, habían ganado, una victoria fácil si cada hombre tiene su propio objetivo.

 

—Quiero que te encargues de llevar a nuestro prisionero al campamento, regresaras con los demás, los soldados deben estar ocupados, pensando que los atacaremos cualquier momento, tenemos una ventaja de 13 horas para que avancen más rápido, Tom y yo nos quedaremos, hemos escuchado rumores de algunas armas que La Orden mantiene aquí, buscaremos y cuando sepamos de qué tratan las cosas, regresaremos, seremos dos, no llamaremos tanta atención.

—Bien, los veré en el campamento, ten cuidado, hermano –pidió Theo.

—Lo tendré –sonrío.

 

oOo

 

Quirrell caminó rápidamente y con paso decidido, todos los hombres que estaban alistándose para otro ataque lo observaron, para nadie era un secreto que Quirinus Quirrell era el más grande error que le había pasado a La Orden en el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Defensa, de seguir siendo Ginevra la jefa, nada de esto les estaría pasando, esa era la opinión compartida de gobierno y gobernados, cosa que lo tenía de peor humor.

 

Se detuvo ante la mujer con cabello esponjado, le dedicó una mirada fastidiada, pero la mujer no se inmutó, ella lo había contactado recientemente, no tenía idea de porqué o para qué, pero había visto una buena oportunidad de tener más aliados, porque sabía que Dolohov terminaría quitándole el cargo, tarde o temprano, se quedaría en la nada.

 

—Me alegra que decidieras venir –sonrió la mujer.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer, pronto el Dirigente Principal me quitará el cargo, y eso, que la elección más obvia está muerta –bufó.

—Opción más obvia ¿quién sería? –se encogió de hombros.

—Los imbéciles del consejo creen que Ginevra Weasley es un maldito tipo de mesías que les ayudaría a ganar la guerra, pero su mesías está en una mejor vida.

—Las noticias vuelan, al parecer –murmuró Sybil.

—Pues sí, hace un mes nos dijeron eso.

—Sus últimos días como una persona normal no fueron del todo buenos –admitió la mujer con una sonrisa de orgullo, avanzó y lo guio hasta una pequeña cabaña.

 

Quirrell se removió incómodo cuando escuchó el ruido de cadenas arrastrándose por el piso de arriba, observó a Sybil que no pareció inmutarse, o era un sonido muy normal, o sólo él lo escuchaba.

 

—No tienes de qué preocuparte –lo tranquilizó –es sólo un adefesio encerrado.

—Adefesio –frunció el ceño.

—Ven –lo animó y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

 

Los dos se detuvieron ante el hombre que se golpeaba la frente contra la pared, cuando se giró hasta ellos, Quirrell retrocedió un poco asustado, su cara de asco le divirtió a Sybil.

 

—Qué demonios le pasó –soltó asqueado.

—Que no pueda verte, hablarte o tocarte, no significa que no te escuche –suspiró la mujer –tuvo una pelea en un bar, en la frontera Sur, con unos tipos que le cortaron el pene, los dedos de la mano, la lengua y le sacaron los ojos –sonrió –todos dicen que las peleas en los bares son lo peor, pero nadie cree eso ¿cierto?

—Sólo un maldito loco haría algo así, me agrada –admitió con una sonrisa.

—A él no tanto, los hombres lo llamaron la maldición escarlata, quienes lo vieron, dijeron que su sangre formó un pequeño río escarlata, por fortuna Flitwick le salvó la vida, creo que él preferiría la muerte.

—Cualquier persona normal preferiría la muerte, a ser un… desperdicio, aunque no imagino que clase de pelea en un bar tuvo que ser, para que lo dejaran así.

—Ya lo dije, en la frontera sur, es como si no fueran parte de éste país, son unos salvajes.

—Volvamos al asunto principal, el hecho de que me mandaste llamar.

—Quiero decirte que la resistencia está ganándoles cada vez más territorio, pero, que justo cuando se tenga que reclamar el poder, seré yo, con los míos los que estemos ahí para tomarlo –sonrió –pero necesito saber si estarás de mi lado, y si lo estás, cuando La Orden termine de derrumbarse, tendrás el mismo puesto que ahora tienes miedo de perder.

—Si Dolohov me quita el puesto, no podré ser de mucha ayuda para ti, lo sabes ¿cierto?

—No es necesario tener un puesto tan enorme, sólo necesito que los soldados dejen entrar a mis hombres sin problema alguno, haremos que el plan del Gran Canciller sea su caída más grande.

—Son ustedes los otros que han estado atacando ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Por supuesto, ellos piensan que somos la resistencia, así que bueno, los atacan a ellos mientras nosotros avanzamos más.

—Ellos están peligrosamente sobre nosotros también –admitió –y si ustedes siguen atacándonos…

—Los atacaremos a ellos, eso sin duda no lo verán venir, acabaremos con unos cuantos, dejándolos sin sus mejores hombres, no te preocupes, si puedes hacer que tu jefe se haga hacia nuestro lado, te lo agradecería mucho más.

—Intentaré convencerlo, no me será muy difícil, Dolohov quiere más poder del que tiene, está esperando con ansias el lugar de Severus.

—Bueno, ese lugar será mío, pero puedo compartir mi poder con él.

 

oOo

 

Draco se sentó junto a Katie, concentrado en su comida, todo el mundo seguía su plática sin prestar mucha atención de él, últimamente comía más de lo normal, y se ejercitaba más de lo normal.

 

—Imagino que las horas extras de ejercicio es porque estás comiendo como cerdo ¿no es así? –se burló Luna.

—No es mi culpa que Tom me haga pensar más –se encogió de hombros –además, cada pelea me causa más hambre y emoción, así que como más, y sí, para mantener todo esto –se señaló –necesito seguir haciendo ejercicio.

—Como ya no tiene sexo, ya tiene que correr cinco kilómetros extras –se burló Theo haciendo que Draco negara divertido.

—Una cosa suple a otra, aunque el sexo, joder, el sexo, lo extraño –hizo puchero.

—De que sirve tan buenos abdominales –comentó Luna tocando el estómago de Draco, y subiendo su playera –si nadie puede verlos y disfrutarlos.

—Puedes mirar, pero no tocar, bueno tú sí, eres mi hermana –sonrió.

—Aun así, no estás mejor que Neville –le guiñó un ojo a su marido que jugaba con Frank.

—No importa ¿vas a comerte eso? No verdad –se estiró hasta la comida de Theo y le quitó lo que le quedaba de porción.

—No, adelante –negó –creo que te has dado cuenta que al único que le robas la comida es a mí.

—Si le quito su comida a Luna posiblemente termine muerto en el río –se encogió de hombros.

—Draco –le habló Tom –es hora de entrenar.

—Riddle es tan apuesto –musitó Luna haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño –no me mires así, sólo ve esos bíceps –gruñó –esos abdominales y ese cabello tan… joder, si Neville no fuera tan guapo y atractivo, lo cambiaría por Riddle.

—Es bueno saberlo –bromeó Neville.

—Iré con él, a decirle los sueños pervertidos que tiene Luna con él –le quitó el pedazo de pan y se fue corriendo.

—Al menos ya no está histérico todo el tiempo –argumentó Katie.

—Así es, vuelve a ser mi hermano, el mismo de siempre.

—Ginevra estaría feliz de verlo ser el mismo del que se enamoró –admitió Katie.

—Joder, la vida sí que se empeña en deshacer la felicidad de algunos –musitó Neville –jamás la tuvieron fácil, y ahora…

—Es mejor que dejemos de hablar así, no creo que le guste, por mucho que esté intentando superarlo, no creo que la herida esté al cien por ciento cerrada.

—Han pasado dos meses desde la ceremonia en su memoria, tres desde que ella… bueno, ya saben, no creo que por mucho que sea Draco lo superara tan a superarlo por completo, al menos comenzó a ver la vida alegre de nuevo.

—Así es, roguemos porque no sea sólo una maldita pantalla, de esas a las que él le encanta, ama mantenernos alejados de su sufrimiento, con tal de no preocuparnos más, y lo odio cuando hace eso, porque es como si no nos quisiera para nada.

 —Sólo intenta protegerlos –coincidió Katie.

 

oOo

 

Tom empujó a Draco y se alejó burlándose de él, esta vez se había pasado con la comida que había robado, así que era un poco más lento y pesado de lo normal, así que estaba pateándole el trasero con mucha gran facilidad, y la burla era lo que estaba matando a Draco, ya que siempre había estado acostumbrado a ser el mejor, a ser quien pateara traseros.

 

—No te enojes, niño bonito, que aunque no puedas patearme el trasero de vuelta, esos músculos te ayudarán a conquistar chicas, porque lo haces por las chicas ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Sólo una –gruñó y le aventó un golpe –pero está muerta –gruñó cuando Tom lo golpeó en la espalda y lo hizo caer de bruces.

—Qué bien, porque qué pena le daría verte perder peleas falsas.

—Idiota –se burló Draco y pudo golpearlo un poco en el hombro.

—Sigue intentándolo –le animó.

—Draco –el rubio se distrajo cuando escuchó la voz de Astoria y Tom lo aprovechó para poder derribarlo todavía más fácil.

 

La mueca de dolor y molestia de Draco hizo que la chica dejara de reír, observó a Riddle, que al igual que Draco estaba un poco sudado, salvo que completamente limpio, contrario al rubio, que tenía la playera blanca sucia.

 

—Sigo esperando saber porque interrumpes –bramó.

—Ahora entiendo porque me rechazaste –soltó con su gran Epifanía –ahora tienes sexo gay, con él –señaló a Tom.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño Riddle.

—Soy consciente de lo irresistible que soy, Astoria, pero el hecho de que no te quiera follar, no significa que prefiera a los hombres ahora, posiblemente, con el tiempo considere rehacer mi vida, pero procuraré, que sea cuando esto –señaló su miembro –no vuelva a levantarse, y esto –señaló su cabeza –olvide que un día, conoció a una hermosa chica pelirroja.

—Ella no era hermosa –soltó furiosa –era una como cualquiera, con muchos defectos...

—Ella era hermosa, sí, tenía defectos, pero lo que hace hermosa a una mujer no es que sea perfecta, si su piel es suave y tersa, si es delgada o rellena, eso es algo que al menos yo, no me fijo –se encogió de hombros –Ginevra era la mujer más hermosa ante mis ojos, no me importaba que le encantará meter sus pies entre mis piernas porque tenía frío, que recitaba dormida los pasos para armar una pistola, ni que en sus pesadillas suplicaba que le perdonaran –sonrío –la forma en que caminaba con el cabello alborotado sin darle mucha importancia, o la constelación que formaban sus pecas, o cuando ponía los ojos en blanco porque no entendía sus referencias, la manera en la que me amaba, como estaba para mí cuando la necesitaba, eso, me hace amarla, eso, la hacía ser la mujer más hermosa para mí.

—Draco –soltó Sirius –tenemos diez minutos esperándolos para la junta, al parecer es una mala mensajera, señorita Greengrass.

—Nunca dijo a qué venía –soltó Tom y comenzó a avanzar.

 

Los tres hombres se sentaron, Draco asintió y Theo comenzó a hablar, para informar que habían tenido unos cuantos problemas con algunas de las cosas que Riddle había instalado.

 

—Al menos lo que la muerta instaló no nos ha fallado, de fallar, dudo que este lo solucione –argumento Sirius.

—La muerta tiene un nombre, y es Ginevra –soltó Draco.

—Bien, ella hizo un mejor trabajo para nosotros que éste, no puedo creerlo, y era una chiquilla en comparación.

—Ginevra tenía sus habilidades en desarrollo de tecnología, yo en desarrollo de estrategia,  así que... Eso explica un poco las cosas a mi parecer.

—Como sea –lo ignoró Black.

—Iré a solucionar los problemas.

 

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, Katie entró un poco apresurada, haciendo que Theo se levantara apresurado y fuera hasta ella, que lo alejó un poco.

 

—Katie –la llamó Draco.

—Lo siento, pero es que los sensores que instaló Ginevra se activaron, todos ellos se activaron, pero el que está un poco más allá del complejo es el que ha demostrado más actividad, tal vez la Orden está moviendo armas más avanzadas.

—Tal vez el sensor se descompuso, los aerodeslizadores de factor sorpresa hacen eso, con los campos magnéticos que los hacen funcionar alteran los sensores, aun así, iré a revisarlos, para descartar las armas avanzadas.

—Bien, me retiro.

 

oOo

 

Tom Riddle arregló el sensor, tal y como lo había dicho, un aerodeslizador había pasado cerca del lugar, le costó arreglarlo, los protocolos eran bastante complejos incluso para él, se notaba que ella había convivido más tiempo con Dumbledore de lo que él, y la compadecía por completo.

 

—Sé que no te agradará, pero el sensor se activó –informó Tom.

— ¿Estás seguro de que lo arreglaste bien? Porque... –Draco se quedó callado, se llevó la mano hasta su arma y la sacó, había percibido un movimiento, posiblemente un hombre de esos seguía ahí atascado –ya te creo.

 

Los dos hombres corrieron detrás de la persona que se echó a correr, era ágil y veloz, porque no le alcanzaron, le vieron decirles adiós, mientras escapaba en el aerodeslizador, era la primera vez que Draco veía uno, era parecido a la moto de Sirius, salvo que carecía de llantas, era de color blanco, y tenía forma de elipse, cubierta de una especie de cristal transparente.

 

—No sé porque quiso que lo viéramos y siguiéramos –admitió Tom.

—Por qué olvidó a alguien –Draco guardó su arma, haciendo que Tom le dedicará un ademán de incredulidad ante eso.

 

Observó la figura blanca, les daba la espalda, pero por la silueta, no era rival para ninguno de los dos, así que no necesitarían sus armas, con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, podrían matar a quien fuera esa persona.

 

—Así que... ¿Por qué no te giras lentamente? –sugirió Tom.

 

La persona se tensó al escucharlo, y un segundo después echo a correr, fuera quien fuera esa persona, la del aerodeslizador lo había olvidado con un propósito claro, que le encontrarán y le matarán.

 

Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, corrió detrás de la figura, la capa blanca se atoró en un tronco y haciendo que terminara de bruces, pero aun así no dejó de huir, se arrastró y corrió en una dirección completamente contraria, fuera quien fuera, Draco supo que no estaba muy bien orientado.

 

Sujetó el hombro huesudo de la persona y lo giró apresuradamente estrellando la espalda débil contra el árbol más cercano, su antebrazo lo colocó en el cuello de la persona, topándose con un par de ojos asustados.

 

—Lo detuviste –lo felicitó Tom agitado.

 

El rubio se quedó idiotizado, se alejó un par de pasos, los ojos chocolate que le miraban asustados estaban vacíos y un tanto perdidos, la cara la tenía completamente sucia, podría, pero no estaba seguro de que realmente era ella, y no su imaginación.

 

 

La chica se descubrió la cabeza para dejar a la vista un intenso rojo, el corazón de Draco comenzó a golpear contra su pecho fuertemente, lo único que podía escuchar era el boom de su corazón bombeando sangre de manera frenética, como si pidiese salir de su cavidad torácica para ir con la pelirroja frente a él, observó los labios agrietados de Ginevra, todos los fragmentos de su vida destruida volvieron a pegarse de manera inmediata con tan solo tenerla frente a él, y a ella pareció ocurrirle algo similar, porque sus ojos se iluminaron, él sonrió idiotizado.

 

Fue hasta ella y la sujetó de las mejillas, se veía de todas formas, aturdida y no le agradaba eso, le hervía la sangre de tan sólo imaginar todo lo que pudieron hacerle mientras la tenían atolondrada.

 

—Te pedí que no volvieras a irte de esa forma –la reprendió.

—No querías escucharme, ese hombre es nuestra...

—Ya lo sé, ha estado con nosotros desde hace algunas semanas, lo encontré mientras te buscaba, he estado a punto de perder la maldita razón por no saber nada de ti, Ginevra, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás vuelvas a...

 

La sujetó contra su cuerpo, la tomó en brazos y avanzó hasta la camioneta con su desmayada pelirroja.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tuviste que dejarla inconsciente acaso? –se burló Tom.

—Cállate –soltó en un bufido –la encontré desorientada y completamente aturdida, termino desvaneciéndose en mis brazos.

—Menos mal que la encontraste, de haber sido alguien de La Orden... Bien dicen, que para encontrar a alguien, tienes que dejar de buscar, hablando de su aturdimiento,  he escuchado de esa clase de drogas, son para mantener sedado al prisionero, nunca lo han usado con conocido a alguien conocido, o no he conocido a quien lo han drogado o ha drogado.

—Sólo espero que no le hicieran daño.

—Es mejor que volvamos a la resistencia –asintió Tom.

 

Puso la camioneta en marcha, Ginevra reaccionó unos minutos después, alterada y queriendo saltar del vehículo, la voz de Draco no la tranquilizo en primera, sólo hasta que se brincó a la parte de atrás para sujetarla.

 

—Tranquila –pidió acariciando sus mejillas –tranquila, pelirroja, tranquila.

—Draco –murmuró –eres tú –lo abrazó.

—Claro que soy yo –la estrujó aún más.

—Qué bien que ya despertó, pensé que llegaría desmayada –la voz de Tom hizo que se tensara.

—Él es Tom –le dijo Draco –el hombre al que ibas a buscar.

—Te llamas Tom –sonrío –le dije a Barty que Voldemort no era un nombre, y menos Lord Voldemort –se burló.

—Es un anagrama, y es un apodo –contestó ofendido.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—No te preocupes –sonrío –encantado de conocerte, pelirroja, he escuchado mucho de ti del idiota a tu lado.

—Han tenido tiempo para conocerse –los observó.

—Sí, un poco, digamos que ocupo un lugar importante ahora en su resistencia.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, así que se han dado cuenta de que tenía razón sobre ti.

—No mucha, accedí a ayudarlos en la guerra, al terminar, me iré, y por favor, olvídense de mencionarme en algo.

—Ya lo entiendo –sonrío.

 

Lo observó atenta, así que a eso se refería siempre Barty, con darle el poder a alguien que no lo quisiera, sonrío.

 

La camioneta frenó de golpe, ocasionando que ella se estrellara contra el asiento delantero.

 

—Perdón, pero tenemos visitas –contestó Tom observando al frente.

—Son los hombres de Quirrell –habló Draco.

—Ya veo, así que ese idiota es el que ha buscado problemas todo este tiempo.

—Bajen del auto, niñitas –se burló el hombre y disparó a los faros.

 

Los tres bajaron de la camioneta, Draco cubriéndola de cualquier cosa.

 

—Vas a correr y no te vas a detener hasta que estés segura de que nadie te sigue ¿te queda claro?

—No voy a dejarte aquí ¿me escuchas? –se negó.

—Por favor –suplicó –no estás en tus cinco sentidos, es mejor que corras y no te detengas.

—Te amo –lo besó y se echó a correr.

 

Tom aprovechó la distracción que ocasionó la huida de Ginevra para disparar y matar a tres de ellos, los hombres se escondieron detrás de la camioneta cuando los cinco restantes abrieron fuego contra ellos en respuesta al ataque, Draco se aseguró de las ubicaciones y le dio a uno en la frente.

 

—Buen tino, tomando en cuenta que sólo te quedan tres balas –se burló Riddle.

—Ya, ya, nenitas, bajen sus armas.

—Lo haré en cuanto te mate... –Tom se asomó cuando Draco se quedó quieto.

—No creo que quieran darle ¿o sí? No los culparía por ello.

—Te dije que corrieras –soltó enfadado.

—Estarías orgulloso si la hubieses visto correr, me costó un poco alcanzarla, pero lo hice al final –la jaló del cabello.

 

La furia de los dos hombres se incrementó cuando vieron la sangre de su nariz y de sus labios, su ojo estaba rojo, así como otras partes del rostro.

 

—Quiero sus armas –colocó su arma en la nuca de Ginevra –la mataré si hacen algo tonto.

—Disparen –ordenó ella, y se quedó muda al ver que el primero en aventar su arma era Tom.

—Sólo Draco está armado, y no bajará el arma si no la sueltas.

—No confío en él, ni siquiera confío en ti.

—Es un riesgo que correr –se encogió de hombros Tom y Quirrell dudó, cuando se distrajo, Draco le disparó a matar a otro de sus hombres de Quirrell.

—Eres un imbécil –soltó Tom enfurecido.

—No me gustan las trampas, así que quiero el arma si no quieren que la mate –jaló más la cabellera pelirroja, Tom despojó a Draco de su arma con una mirada severa y la arrojó a los pies de uno de los hombres de Quirrell.

—Tu novio mató a mi hombre –murmuró en su oído pero aun así Tom y Draco escucharon –y no me gusta que maten a mis hombres cuando estamos negociando.

 

Alejó el arma de la nuca de Ginevra y la agitó, negando, golpeo a la chica en la espalda con la culata de su arma y cuando cayó de rodillas la pateo en la espalda, en el costado y pateó con furia el estómago un par de veces, levantó la vista cuando escuchó una detonación, Ginevra chillo y observó hacia Draco y Tom, pero el hombre de Quirrell disparó al suelo, para advertirles que no se acercaran.

 

—Quédate donde estas, si lo hubieses escuchado –le señaló a Tom –tu novia –pateó a Ginny de nuevo –estaría contigo, no aquí, sufriendo por tus idioteces.

—Deberías golpearme a mí, no a ella –soltó furioso.

—No me da la gana –sonrío.

 

Draco volvió a retroceder cuando la bala impactó más cerca de sus pies, observó al chico que le temblaban las manos, y su vista fue hasta Quirrell, que había levantado a la chica y arrojado contra el árbol más cercano, la había arrojado de nuevo contra el suelo y contra lo que le asegurará un daño físico considerable.

 

—Si no hacemos algo, realmente va a matarla –gruñó Tom.

 

Draco se aventó contra Quirrell, el hombre le disparó en el hombro a causa de que Ginny le aventó la mano, haciéndole fallar.

 

Tom había desarmado al hombre y disparado a la cabeza, mientras que Quirrell aventó a Ginevra a los brazos de Draco, sabiendo que él no lo perseguiría.

 

— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó asustado –Ginny...

—Tenemos que llegar al campamento lo más rápido posible, antes de que más soldados lleguen.

—Los neumáticos están pinchados –soltó.

—A la mierda, podemos avanzar con los pinchos.

 

Volvió a tomarla en brazos y subió a la camioneta, Tom condujo tan rápido como los neumáticos pinchados le permitieron, por fortuna no estaban tan lejos del campamento, quien fuera quien había tenido a Ginevra la había dejado bastante cerca.

 

—Necesito ayuda –gritó Draco –necesito ayuda ahora mismo.

 

Los gritos de Draco llamaron la atención de todos en la fogata, la mirada de los pelirrojos se volvió una máscara de terror,  mientras veían al rubio llevar a una pelirroja desmayada en brazos, que al parecer estaba herida de gravedad a causa de la sangre.

 

Draco la dejó sobre el pequeño catre en el lugar donde atendían a los enfermos, y Katie hizo que lo sacaran de ahí.

 

—También necesitas ayuda –informó el hombre.

—Atiéndela a ella –bramó.

—Bien.

 

Theo llegó hasta ellos corriendo, lo sujetó del hombro haciéndolo sacarse a causa del dolor.

 

—Ven, sacaré la bala mientras ellos se encargan de atender a Ginny.

—Me voy a quedar aquí.

—No, no lo harás, ella va a matarme por no sacar la bala.

—Theodore tiene razón –lo convenció Tom –Esperare aquí.

 

Le dedico una mirada a Theo que asintió.

 

Tom se quedó fuera, esperando a que alguien le informara, pero habían pasado tres horas y nadie había salido, no fue hasta que había anochecido que la mujer había salido, tenía su ropa manchada de sangre.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió? No soy doctor, pero sangrar así, no es normal...

—Por supuesto que es normal –soltó la chica enfadada –tuvimos que practicar un legrado –bajó la vista apenada –el feto intentó aferrarse a la vida, pero el saco amniótico se había desprendido por completo del útero, además de que en realidad perdió la sangre suficiente como para no asegurar nada, ella no estaba en condiciones para esto, al final tuvimos que salvar a uno y ella era la opción más viable.

— ¿Ella sabía que lo estaba? ¿Draco lo sabía? –la chica negó.

—Tenía  tres meses de embarazo –negó –no creo que alguno lo supiera, pero puede ser posible.

— ¿Va a estar bien? –se llevó la mano a la nuca.

—Sí, en unos días estará bien.

—Gracias.

 

Tom fue hasta la fogata, no vio a Draco, así que supuso que Nott le había entendido y lo había mandado a dormir a fuerza.

 

— ¿Cómo está ella? –soltó Nott poniéndose de pie.

—Bien –frunció el ceño.

—Ese gesto me hace dudarlo, estuvieron atendiéndola.

—Estaba embarazada –le informó a todos, Luna se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito.

—Pero...

—Tenía tres meses, dijo Katie que bueno... Duda que alguno de los dos lo supiera.

— ¿Quiénes dos? ¿Saber qué? –Tom se giró hasta Draco –eres un bastardo, Nott, te dije que...

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera –contestó Tom –admito las culpas.

—Iré a verla –se alejó de todos.

— ¿Quién va a decirle? –preguntó Neville.

—Es obligación de la doctora.

—Va a mandarla a la horca si ella le dice –soltó Theo –le diré yo.

 

Nott se puso de pie, avanzó hasta el cuarto, Draco estaba sentado junto al catre, sosteniendo su pálida mano.

 

—Esto me trae tan malos recuerdos –comentó Draco.

—Lo sé, la última vez que pasaron por algo así fue duro, pero –Draco levantó la vista hasta su amigo.

—Perdiste la apuesta ¿no es así? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Katie le dijo a Tom que hicieron todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero no pudieron, que intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, hubiese sido muy valiente.

—No te entiendo nada –contestó.

—No sé cómo decirlo, eso es todo.

—Vaya, el todo palabras, el diplomático y correcto Theo se ha quedado sin palabras.

—No es tan sencillo.

—Has dicho cosas difíciles, ¿qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué tengo que alejarme de aquí e ir a planear otro ataque?

—Ojalá fuera eso –cerró los ojos apretándolos —Ginevra estaba embarazada –soltó, el silencio lo hizo abrir los ojos –Katie dijo que tu hijo intentó aferrarse a la vida, pero que el saco amniótico se desprendió, y Ginny había perdido...

— ¿Embarazada? –la voz de Draco fue un susurro casi inaudible.

—Tenía tres meses de embarazo.

 

Tres meses de embarazo. El mismo tiempo que ella había desaparecido, eso significaba que aquella vez, la última vez que Draco y ella habían estado juntos, hacía tres meses que habían estado alejados, unidos por algo que ninguno sabía que existía. Theo observó a su amigo cubrirse el rostro, sus hombros se sacudieron a causa del llanto, jamás había visto a Draco perder la calma y la compostura, sin importar lo que pasara, así fueran las cosas más difíciles, ni siquiera en la ceremonia en memoria de Ginevra lo había visto tan perdido, él siempre había estado seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien, pero ahora estaba ese lado que todos pensaban que no existía, un desconsolado Draco, que lo único que le había quedado era romperse a llorar.

 

Ginny siempre había dicho que no quería hijos, y que se lo había dicho cuando comenzaron a salir la primera vez, pero antes de irse a buscar a Tom Riddle, le había dicho que no impediría nada, que si las cosas sucedían, lo aceptaría, que quería intentarlo, arriesgarse como nunca y hacer una familia con él, tener hijos con él, que lo único que pedía era un poco de estabilidad, se había asegurado de inyectarse para evitar terminar embarazada, y ahora esto, la vida les había dado la oportunidad y se las arrebató de las manos.

 

—Es mi culpa –soltó –sino hubiese disparado a ese hombre, es mi culpa.

—Y si ella no se hubiese ido, las cosas ocurren por algo, Draco.

—Un hijo –susurró él –un hijo y le perdimos.

—Lo siento tanto hermano –musitó Theo y lo sujetó del hombro.

—Sé que lo sientes, pero no como yo –se talló el rostro y después observó a la pelirroja.

 

Se veía pálida y un poco amarilla, sus labios seguían resecos, sus pómulos resaltaban más de lo que recordaba, incluso se veía más delgada, no era nada de la Ginevra Weasley que había escapado en busca de Voldemort.

 

—Te juro que mataré a quien sea que la tuviera –musitó.

—Katie quiere hacerle un par de estudios, saber si sólo es...

—Que haga lo que crea conveniente siempre y cuando, ella esté mejor.

—Lo va a estar, Draco, por fin está de vuelta, están juntos, es lo que importa.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

 

Draco observó a la rubia, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero despertaba a media mañana, por la postura del sol, Katie estaba ocupada, pero aun así le sonrió.

 

—No quería despertarte, lo siento –se disculpó.

—El que debería disculparse soy yo, por mantenerte ocupada, pudiendo estar con Theo, tienes que venir aquí, sólo porque es Ginevra.

—C-como es que... Él te dijo.

—No soy estúpido, Katie, puedo tener la cara, pero no lo soy ¿sabes? Sé que Theo está loco por ti, se le nota, verlos juntos es increíble.

—Gracias –sonrío y observó a la pelirroja.

—Ginny estuvo intentando convencerlo de que tú eras la chica para él, ella no está intentando arrebatarlo de tu lado, y él, sobretodo él, no querrá que lo alejen de ti por ningún motivo, por eso no te preocupes.

—Tengo los resultados –la voz de Katie fue un suave susurro.

—Quiero saberlo –aseguró él.

—Fue drogada, no del tipo que crea una adición, pero la mantenían confundida, nunca he visto esta clase de drogas, no es de La Orden –aseguró –el uso constante puede ser distinto a lo que yo puedo pensar...

—Draco –interrumpió Charlie –Ron ha capturado a alguien, al parecer es de esos hombres de blanco.

—En seguida iré –se detuvo en seco.

—Yo cuidaré de ella –informó Charlie –ustedes vayan.

—Gracias, Charlie.

 

Los dos se detuvieron cuando vieron a una mujer atada y sobre el suelo, la cara de Bill Weasley era molesta, pero no entendió la razón.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pidió una explicación completamente confundido.

—La encontré merodeando por aquí, es la mujer de la que Bill y yo te hablamos hace tiempo.

—Claro, ¿qué haces aquí? Supongo que sabías qué pasaría algo así.

—Quería saber cómo sigue ella –habló, Draco se removió incómodo, sabía que hablaba de Ginevra, pero su preocupación era algo nuevo.

—Tú eras quien la tenía –sacó su arma y le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Nada de armas aquí, Draco, lo sabes mejor que nadie –bramó la profesora.

—Yo no la tenía, era parte del grupo, hasta que decidí liberarla –se defendió en ese extraño acento.

—Tienes que convencerme ¿por qué la liberarías?

—Lo único que hacía era nombrarte –contestó –lo único que no balbuceaba era tu nombre, además, corría el riesgo de terminar con un daño en el tallo cerebral si le seguían administrando el amortentia –se encogió de hombros –lo diseñamos para mantener a los enfermos que padecen de Dolores graves al margen de eso, pero sirve para mantener indefenso a alguien, ya no soportaba ver lo que hacían con ella, por eso decidí liberarla.

— ¿Qué hacían con ella? –interrogó.

—No es algo que quieras saber, en serio.

—Quiero saberlo, para no dejar con vida al hijo de puta que se atrevió a lastimarla.

—La llaman la maldición escarlata, el hombre que la atacó sexualmente fue torturado en un bar, sólo le dejaron las orejas.

 

Theo se tensó de inmediato, al igual que Draco, la rubia siguió hablando, diciéndoles como una tal Sybil había usado un trozo de metal que había estado previamente en el fuego para torturarla, sólo quería el paradero de ese tal Dumbledore, Draco no lo conocía, pero ahora tenía una buena razón para encontrarlo y matarlo.

 

—Fue una muy mala idea decir eso –comentó McGonagall.

— ¿Tuviste alguna razón para creer que estaba embarazada? –preguntó Katie.

—No, no –negó la chica –inyecté a Ginevra para evitar eso.

—No hubiese pasado nada de cualquier modo –negó Draco con una mueca distorsionada que se suponía tenía que ser una sonrisa –ella ya estaba embarazada.

 

Fue lo último que dijo y desapareció del lugar, nadie se atrevió a moverse del lugar para seguirlo, ni siquiera Theo, todos se miraron unos a otros y después observaron a la chica incrédula.

 

oOo

 

Draco sonrío al verla, su cabello cubría casi toda su cara, sus brazos estaban estirados paralelamente, Charlie había salido a su encuentro y después de una mirada de Draco, se había alejado.

 

—Voy a protegerte de ahora en adelante, no dejaré que nada te pase, te lo prometo.

 

Katie entró al lugar después de unas horas, después de todo, había sedado a Ginny, duraría unos días dormida, para ayudarla a sanar, lo que tampoco le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Draco estuviese acostado junto a ella, cubriéndola casi en su totalidad con su cuerpo, ambos estaban dormidos, así que Katie sólo se dedicó a trabajar, no había nadie mejor que el chico junto a la pelirroja para protegerla, lo que Fleur les había dicho había afectado a todos, y no quería imaginar la forma en que el saber de todas las formas que había sido ultrajada, lo había afectado a él.

 

—Lucen perfectos ¿no es así? –sonrío Tom.

—Lo cierto es que sí,  no conozco a otro par que parezcan ni de cerca tan enamorados como Draco y Ginny.

—Van a superarlo, pronto estarán intentando reproducirse como conejos, lo presiento.

—Lo más seguro.

 

oOo

 

Tom informó el próximo ataque de forma sencilla para Draco, y éste lo agradeció, porque no tenía mucha cabeza para pensar a fondo.

 

—Tengo una duda –soltó Sirius –ya que la muerta no lo está ¿volverá al consejo?

—Ella nunca ha perdido su lugar en él –todos observaron sorprendidos a la profesora McGonagall –fueron medidas rudas, para algo que al final, pudo haberse evitado, y me culpo por ello.

—Eso no le devolverá la vida a mi hijo –soltó fríamente Draco –si no hay nada más que tratar, me retiraré, tengo una novia un poco delicada aún.

 

Nadie lo detuvo, avanzó un poco lento, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder adoptar esa cara esperanzada y feliz, por supuesto que estaba feliz por recuperar a Ginevra, pero no estaba nada feliz de haber perdido a su hijo.

 

Sus ojos se posaron en la mejilla roja de Katie, y después en la pelirroja que yacía en la cama, la rubia sólo se encogió de hombros en disculpa a lo que fuera que hubiese hecho.

 

—Supongo que eso lo hizo Ginevra ¿no es cierto? –soltó en un tono tranquilo.

—Para estar en esas condiciones, sigue teniendo un poco de fuerza, tengo que admitir –se burló –no supe en qué momento el sedante perdió efecto, intentó huir, creo que su cerebro sigue estando un tanto confundido, me atacó, y tuve que someterla para sedarla, se quedó dormida, pero está un poco más tranquila ahora.

—Pasó bastante tiempo siendo torturada, espero que puedas disculparla por atacarte, creo que cuando…

—Draco, la que tiene que disculparse soy yo, estaba hablando con Demelza sobre lo ocurrido, sé que querías ser tú quien le diera la noticia, pero… nos escuchó, me atacó culpándome por matar a su hijo.

— ¿Crees que ella lo sabía? –susurró.

—Tal vez al inicio no, pero los síntomas tal vez se presentaron en el cautiverio.

— _Draco_ –el hombre volteó a verla, pero seguía dormida, eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

—Yo cuidaré de ella –sonrió –puedes irte a descansar, y dile a Theo que… siento que mi chica te golpeara.

—Él comprenderá –lo sujetó del hombro y salió después de unas pequeñas indicaciones.

—Todo estará bien, Ginny –besó la frente de la chica.


	38. La Propuesta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastados, Draco y Ginny reciben la propuesta de Dolohov, que intenta arrastrar a Ginevra de vuelta a la Nueva Gran Bretaña, dándole el poder suficiente si decide unirse y convertirse en su esposa.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos asustada y se removió, intentando liberarse, pero los brazos estaban firmes, no se movían ni un centímetro a pesar de que intentaba liberarse con toda sus fuerzas, estrujó la tela blanca y ocultó el rostro en el pecho amplio, el aroma inundó sus fosas nasales, era _su_ olor, era él, no había duda alguna, no sabía cómo, pero estaba con él.

 

—Todo está bien ahora –dijo con voz firme y segura.

—Lo sé –admitió.

 

Dejó que todo el calor que despedía Draco la reconfortara, no necesitaron decirse más, hacía tiempo que no estaban así, uno cerca del otro, respirando sus alientos, el rostro de Draco quedó frente al de ella y la besó de forma suave, acarició su rostro y le sonrió cuando se separaron.

 

—Te he estado extrañado tanto –admitió.

—Lamento tanto haberme ido así, pero… tenía que encontrar a Voldemort.

—Dime una cosa ¿qué es lo que recuerdas? –acarició de nuevo las mejillas pálidas de Ginny que suspiró.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Draco, por favor…

—Bien –le sonrió –lo único que me importa es que estás aquí, conmigo de nuevo.

—Te amo –susurró.

—No más que yo, puedo asegurarte, linda –limpió las lágrimas de Ginny.

—Draco… yo, lo siento tanto, de haber sabido que tendríamos un hijo, jamás, jamás me hubiese ido.

—Es mi culpa, mis celos me cegaron, y el idiota de Black que no nos dijo que había escuchado de él también, todos nos negamos a creer que teníamos un mesías –se burló –pero aun así, no hay nada que pueda quitarnos la posibilidad de tener más –la tranquilizó.

—Tener más –repitió y sonrió débilmente.

—Después de todo, mi hermosa pelirroja, tenemos que admitir que nos encanta el proceso ¿no es así? –la volvió a besar.

—Debiste pasarla muy mal sin mí aquí, en ese caso –bromeó.

—Deberías preguntar, tus hermanos pensaron que habías muerto, me obligaron a aceptar a hacer una ceremonia en tu memoria –suspiró.

—Así que me dieron por muerta, supongo que ahora hay una nueva chica en tu tienda ¿no? –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, una muy guapa, menos necia y muy aburrida –acarició el cuello de Ginny con su nariz y besó detrás de su oreja haciéndola contener el aliento –nuestros amigos cercanos la odian, pero tengo que admitir que me da un poco de placer –mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica –le dicen _masturbación_ –susurró en su oreja y ella rió divertida –no es gracioso.

—Teniendo a toda una resistencia con chicas dispuestas a todo contigo, recurriste a la masturbación, eres un demente, Draco –lo besó.

—No hay otra mujer que quiera en mi cama, más que a ti –la besó.

—Supongo que hay chicas más atractivas que yo, y mejores amantes.

—Puede ser, al igual que hay más hombres que yo, tal vez no más atractivos, ni más guapos, ni con mejor cuerpo, pero hay más.

—Creo que no hay nadie que te ame más que yo –lo besó.

 

Ginny sonrió cuando Luna fue a verla con el pequeño Frank en brazos, la rubia notó la mirada nostálgica, posiblemente había sido una mala idea llevar al niño, después de que ella había perdido al propio.

 

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Katie me ha dicho que lamentablemente Draco no podrá romper su racha de masturbación por un tiempo más, pero… creo que el tenerte cerca será mejor.

—Así que es cierto que recurría a eso –sonrió la chica.

—Totalmente, todos le decían que debía hacerse a la idea de que… bueno, no había pistas de ti, así que todos menos Draco asumimos que habías muerto.

—No lo culparía si hubiese decidido tener a alguien más –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo sé, pero en el fondo, él sabía que seguías viva, puedo jurar que le pidió a Riddle que lo ayudara a buscarte.

—Se hicieron muy amigos al parecer –comentó sorprendida.

—Sí, él en cierta forma nos recordaba mucho a ti, inteligente, con ideas vanguardistas, le importaba poco la opinión mala sobre él.

—Suena como algo increíble.

 

Todo mundo pareció adueñarse de la pequeña enfermería, porque desde que Ginny no podía salir de ahí, todos comían con ella, hacían chistes, la abrazaban, hacían de todo como si jamás se hubiese ido, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

—Creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que todos extrañábamos esto –sonrió Neville.

—Por supuesto que todos lo extrañábamos, mi hermana es única, ni porque Riddle sea agradable la igualaba, seamos honestos en eso –se encogió de hombros Ron.

—No hay nadie como ella –admitió Draco dedicándole una mirada intensa, haciendo que se sonrojara y todos rieran –ni de chiste.

—Creo que hacemos mal al estar aquí –se burló Bill.

—No pueden recurrir a la pasión –les recordó Katie y todos la observaron frunciendo el ceño –lamento arruinar la diversión –soltó –pero creo que esa clase de detalles son los que suele olvidar Draco.

—Sí, no puedo negar eso –se burló el rubio.

—Pronto estarán dando rienda suelta a su amor, pero por el momento, tienen que esperar un par de semanas más.

—No importa, todo es por su seguridad ¿cierto? –le guiñó un ojo.

 

La comida transcurrió tan normal como antes, todo mundo bromeando sobre cosas sin sentido, como si el hecho de que la guerra había llegado a un punto más crítico.

 

Ginny se recargó en el pecho de Draco, que rodeó su cintura y besó su hombro, se quedaron así un buen rato, hasta que el sueño la venció, Draco la recostó y se acomodó junto a ella, sonrió al verla tranquila, aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

 

oOo

 

Tom se limpió el sudor de la frente, al parecer, Draco había adquirido una milagrosa habilidad en patear traseros, porque desde que había vuelto Ginevra, él había mejorado, todos decían que no había cambiado para nada, que así era normalmente, pero lo comprendía, porque él lo había conocido en la época sin Ginevra, así debería de ser el Draco normal.

 

El rubio caminó de forma altanera, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, sí que adoraba patear traseros, ganar era lo de él.

 

—Te veo muy feliz –se burló Tom tomando un poco de agua.

—Estás intentando distraerme ¿no es así? –Negó –estoy feliz, la razón es la misma de hace dos meses, mi amigo –se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad sí, es sorprendente toparme con un habilidoso Malfoy, patearte el trasero ya se estaba haciendo aburrido, tengo que admitir.

—Espero que no te enfades porque esté pateando el tuyo, no te ofendas, pero cuando ella está conmigo, soy realmente invencible, de alguna forma.

—Ella sin duda vale la pena –admitió –me cae muy bien, es muy sencilla ¿por qué se fijó en ti? –bromeó.

—Voy a decirte algo, sólo para tener las cosas completamente claras entre nosotros, Riddle –caminó hasta él, deteniéndose frente a frente –ya lidie con el hecho de que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano estuviese enamorado de ella, no voy a tolerarlo nuevamente contigo.

—Estás malinterpretando mi comentario, Draco –sonrió –Ginevra no me interesa como mujer.

—Lo diré, eres homosexual, y eso me tranquiliza –sonrió y lo empujó.

—Sí, seguro, pero tengo que decirte con quien me acuesto –Draco se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos.

—No podrás quitártela de encima, te lo juro –se burló.

—Bueno, eso espero, porque joder Malfoy, cuando vi que la rechazaste pensé que eras un homosexual oculto, pero observando a tu chica, comprendo la razón, pero sólo ahora, que la conozco, sí pensé que tendría que ser la mujer más jodidamente guapa del mundo, para que rechazaras a Astoria.

—Ginevra podrá no ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo ante los ojos de los demás, pero para mí, es el mundo –sonrió de lado y sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia, haciendo que Tom volteara, la mencionada estaba caminando hasta ellos con una tímida sonrisa –hablando del mundo –fue hasta ella, rodeó su cintura y giró con ella en brazos –estás hermosa –la besó.

—Tú estás apuesto, más que nunca –sonrió –hola, Tom.

—Hola Ginny –sonrió y observó a Draco –los dejaré solos, nos veremos después.

—Cuidado con el alacrán que te has echado al bolsillo –gritó Draco.

—Eres un grosero –lo golpeó Ginny.

—Se acuesta con Astoria –informó.

—No le veo lo malo ¿Te molesta que ella esté con él?

—No, pero siento lástima de él –se encogió de hombros –bien ¿me buscabas?

—Sí, estaba buscando mi radio, no le he dicho nada a Blaise –sonrió.

—Cierto –la tomó en brazos y fue hasta la tienda de campaña.

 

 

Draco buscó entre sus cosas y sacó el radio y se lo entregó con una sonrisa ladina y guiñándole un ojo.

 

—Supongo que tendrás que pagarme por el favor –la sujetó de las caderas acercándola a él.

—Supongo que tendré –admitió besando la barbilla de Draco.

 

Se sentó y encendió el radio, chasqueó los dedos y esperó un momento en silencio, ante el escrutinio de Draco.

 

—Aquí Zabini, necesito una explicación, Draco, porque el consejo se ha vuelto loco, Quirrell ha informado que Ginevra sigue viva y…

—Me ha arruinado mi sorpresa entonces –hizo un puchero, para deleite de Draco, que hacía mucho que no la veía hacer ese tipo de caras, a pesar del tiempo que tenían juntos de nuevo.

—Por dios, jefa –la voz de Zabini fue un chillido de alegría –me he enterado hoy de la posibilidad, y no me he puesto a gritar de alegría en el lugar porque me hubiesen matado inmediatamente.

—Es bueno que sepas controlar tus emociones en ese caso –la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja era algo que Draco estaba disfrutando por completo.

—Me encanta saber que estás de vuelta, porque sin duda Malfoy es muy malo disimulando estar de un lado en el que realmente no está, la última vez que le pedí que me ayudara a despistar a Dolohov me dijo que le contestara que era un idiota prepotente que le olía la boca a mierda –soltó divertido Blaise.

—Así es él –murmuró la pelirroja y observó al rubio –es esa la razón que me hace amarlo, es incapaz de jugar en el equipo contrario –se mordió el labio –me encantaría saber qué demonios es lo que está pasando en La Orden.

—A pesar del hecho de que el consejo ha estado de la misma manera que yo, no hay mucho, tu novio y los suyos nos están pateando el trasero, si seguimos de éste modo, sin duda la guerra se resolverá muy pronto.

—Tengo que admitir que… -hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño –Blaise ¿Por qué Quirrell les dijo que sigo viva?

—Pues no lo confirmó, pero ahora que sé que es verdad, realmente comienzo a preguntarme lo mismo.

—Es un poco extraño, que se lo informara a Dolohov y él a ti, lo comprendo, pero al consejo.

—Estamos en las mismas, y más sabiendo que Dolohov quiere destituirlo, el Gran Canciller ya lo informó, sólo faltan un par de arreglos.

—Eso de _un par de arreglos,_ no me agrada para nada ¿sabes a que se refieren?

—Estoy creyendo lo peor, posiblemente lo que quieran es reclutarte.

—Tiene que ser un chiste –se burló la pelirroja.

—Petunia está insistiendo en la posibilidad, lo cual tiene a Quirrell completamente fuera de sí, está haciendo de esto un infierno, Ginny –musitó Blaise –han estado atacando a niños indiscriminadamente.

—Así que estás sugiriendo que vaya a la cueva de lobo, de nuevo.

 

oOo

 

Theo se sentó junto a la pelirroja, Draco había salido con Tom a algunos asuntos, así que él estaba libre, y por lo que le había dicho Katie, Ginny no estaba muy animada cada que Draco tenía que ir a algún lugar.

 

—Katie me dijo que no estás de muy buen humor –sonrió.

—No, estoy bien, no es nada –negó.

—Has estado bastante extraña, te noto preocupada incluso cuando Draco está junto a ti… él…

—No –se apresuró a negar –él ha estado del todo comprensivo, no ha intentado presionar el sexo –lo observó –ni siquiera ha pasado de decir lo mucho que me ama.

—Él te ama ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que es así –admitió –es sólo que me siento un poco extraña cuando está lejos, sé, claro que sé que tiene cosas que hacer más importantes que quedarse conmigo, es sólo que tenerlo lejos –observó a Theo –conoces ese sentimiento de que el aire se escapa de tus pulmones, el pecho se achica y tu mente no deja de hacerte creer que será la última vez que lo verás.

—Me pasa ahora –admitió –no sé si Draco te lo ha dicho, pero… estoy con Katie.

— ¿En serio? –Theo volteó a verla y la hermosa sonrisa en sus labios lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, al menos logró hacer que esa sensación desapareciera de ella.

—Muy en serio –sonrió.

—Es fantástico, me encanta como se ven juntos, son mi pareja favorita –lo empujó divertida –espero que te comportes con ella o te haré mucho daño si la lastimas ¿te queda claro?

—Más que claro, pensé que eras de mi lado, pero ya veo que no.

—Tienes al líder de tu lado si ella rompe tu corazón.

—Y ella tiene a la mujer del líder de su lado, es un empate.

—No, no es un empate, Theo, Draco aquí es el único, que puede decidir, jamás por muy su _chica,_ que sea, mi opinión pesará más que su decisión por ti ¿no? Y creo que lo sabes.

—Draco ha cambiado un poco, muchos lo llamamos antes de Ginevra, después de Ginevra –ella sonrió –ha cometido las más grandes locuras por ti, creo que jamás se hubiese jugado tanto el pellejo por Pansy –admitió el rubio –y si me preguntan, te prefiero a ti para mi hermano, que a Pansy.

—Eso significa mucho para mí –sonrió ella.

 

oOo

 

Tom jadeó, habían corrido un poco de vuelta a la camioneta, Draco se veía como si nada, así que lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Estás muy feliz –soltó Riddle.

—Vamos de vuelta al campamento, significa estar más tiempo con –se quedó callado –ese es Zabini –murmuró y volvió a bajar de la camioneta.

—Los alcancé, por un momento pensé que no sería capaz –bufó.

—Sí, Tom es un poco lento –se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito hablar contigo y Ginevra, en persona –soltó.

—Ella puede confiar mucho en ti, pero yo… para ser realista, no, así que no pienso llevarte al campamento y a ella no pienso sacarla fuera de la seguridad del campamento, Theo está ahí, así que…

—Ya sé lo mucho que Nott cuidará de ella –se burló.

—Eso ya fue –informó Draco.

—Es importante –insistió.

—Bien, Tom, sabes qué hacer.

—Claro.

 

Cuando Blaise reaccionó, lo primero que vio fue la mirada preocupada de la pelirroja que estaba bastante cerca de su rostro, sonrió aliviada cuando él le sonrió.

 

—Me duele la cabeza, es todo, Gin –admitió él.

—Gracias al cielo, Riddle ha sido un salvaje –entrecerró los ojos en dirección al hombre.

—Ordenes de Draco –se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo imaginarlo –observó al rubio, que estaba recargado en una mesa, mientras mordía una manzana.

—No suelo olvidar rápido, y jamás olvidaré el hecho de que lo besaste, y menos, el hecho de que estuvo en tu cama del complejo cuando yo ni siquiera pude.

—No dijiste que quisieras –le sonrió.

—Oh, claro que lo dije: _A menos que vaya a pedirme que comparta la cama con usted como agradecimiento, no veo porque quiera que me quede_ –citó y le dedicó una mirada pervertida –si eso no es suplicar por pasar la noche contigo, no sé qué fue entonces.

—Lo único que quiero saber, es si esto es importante ¿Qué hago yo aquí, y no está el consejo? –soltó Ginny.

—Zabini dijo que tiene algo que decirnos, a nosotros dos, Theo y Riddle están aquí, porque por fortuna o desgracia, son los dos en quienes más confío.

—Bien –sonrió la chica –habla ya, Blaise, por favor.

—Dolohov me ha ordenado entregarte esto –le extendió un pedazo de papel a Ginevra y observó a Draco –es para ella –informó cuando frunció el ceño Draco.

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma –soltó ella y rió divertida –en serio ¿está tan desesperado?

— ¿Qué es eso? –frunció el ceño Draco y Ginny le dio el papel.

 

_Ginevra, esto es mi propuesta formal, te propongo volver al lado correcto de la guerra y unirte a La Orden, todo esto es tan complicado, lo sé, y creo que eres tan inteligente como para saberlo, es una propuesta de paz, si tu aceptas volver a La Orden como mi **esposa,** prometo que nadie de los que amas saldrá lastimado, en lo mejor, muerto. _

_Es una propuesta formal, que el consejo abalará, lo sé, estoy seguro, estoy comenzando a mover las cosas para cuando llegues, de no hacerlo en dos semanas, verás lo que cargar con el título **río escarlata,** significa._

_Antonin Dolohov._

_Dirigente Principal de La Orden._

—Tiene que ser el ser más estúpido –bramó Draco –cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabrá que prefiero estar muerto antes de que ella realmente esté lejos, y para colmo, casada con un hombre que no sea yo.

—Estás considerando esto ¿cierto? –soltó Theo observando a la pelirroja.

—Por supuesto –sonrió –casarme con ese idiota no es nada tentador –admitió –pero si puedo dirigir a Zabini desde dentro, seríamos dos aliados en La Orden, en el consejo, podríamos inclinar las cosas a nuestro favor ¿no lo crees? –observó a Draco.

—No voy a dejarte ir de nuevo, juré que te protegería, Ginny –soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, la sujetó de las mejillas y le dedicó una mirada de súplica.

—No haré nada que no me autorices tú –le informó haciendo que el alma de Draco volviera a su cuerpo.

—Aunque ella tiene razón –informó Tom –quieras o no, Draco, La Orden por el momento es el lugar más seguro para ella, a estas alturas todos deben saber que si la atacan a ella, es como lograr quitarnos del camino.

—Riddle tiene razón –admitió Theo haciendo que Draco los observara como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza.

—Paso más tiempo en Londres que en Wiltshire últimamente –soltó Blaise –cuidaré de ella todo el tiempo –prometió.

—Vas a casarte con él –soltó Draco.

—Cuando ganemos la guerra ese matrimonio jamás habrá existido, Draco, te encargarás de que ese registro…

—Pero sabré que él fue el primer hombre al que le dijiste que aceptabas ser su esposa –soltó.

—Posiblemente ese _esposa,_ es sólo una referencia –intentó tranquilizarlo.

—En verdad quieres ir –la observó Draco y ella asintió.

—Esto es por el bien mayor, lo sabes y…

—Se mi esposa –soltó hincándose –por favor –suplicó –sé que te pedí que al terminar la guerra te casaras conmigo, pero… ahora, con esto, quiero que cuando ese imbécil te reciba, seas mía, completamente mía, que sea la señora Malfoy la que llegue, que tu matrimonio con él sea de juguete, una treta, porque… Ginevra –suspiró –nos quitaron un hijo –le recordó haciéndola llorar –déjame por lo menos saber que aunque estés lejos, eres _mi esposa,_ y no de él.

—Seré tu esposa –sonrió y lo besó –te amo.

—No más que yo, eso te lo juro, Ginny.

 

Theo y Riddle se encargaron de llevar de regreso a Blaise, de la misma forma en la que fue llevado al campamento, salvo que por petición de Ginny, ésta vez Katie se encargó, en lugar de alguno de los amigos salvajes de Draco.

 

—Una boda –sonrió Katie –según Luna, los últimos en casarse, fueron ellos, bueno, Draco y Pansy, pero…

—No cuenta –sonrió Ginny y Katie asintió divertida.

—Sólo cuentan las bodas que se hicieron por amor, no compromiso, pero claro que en una sociedad como ésta, sólo va el compromiso y la conveniencia primero.

—Hay algunas cosas que no han cambiado a pesar de los años –negó –pero creo que cuando ganemos la guerra, Draco podrá hacer de éste lugar algo mejor.

—Todos lo creemos, nunca había visto un lugar tan organizado y pacífico como éste, nadie se mete con nadie, todos respetan las reglas y eso es asombroso.

—Les ha tocado vivir muchas cosas malas, la Resistencia es todo lo que les queda, así que no creo que alguno de ellos quiera arriesgarse a perderlo todo.

 

oOo

 

La mano de Draco acarició la pierna de Ginevra mientras ésta besaba el cuello de él terminando en su barbilla, hacía un tiempo que las órdenes de Katie respecto al sexo habían vencido, pero al parecer la pelirroja apenas estaba lista para volver a la pasión que los caracterizaba.

 

—Te amo –la besó Draco –y créeme que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por el hecho de que serás mi esposa –acarició su mejilla –tú y yo al final de todo esto.

—Draco –musitó –si cuando ganáramos la guerra te pidiera que huyeras conmigo ¿serías capaz de dejar todo por mí? –lo observó, la sonrisa de lado en los labios de Draco fue instantánea.

—Si fuera por mí, huiría contigo en éste mismo momento, pero por el momento nos necesitan, pero si lo que quieres es huir conmigo al final, por supuesto que lo haría, sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se abrazó las piernas acercándolas más a su pecho, recordando el fracaso sexual que había sufrido anoche con Draco, realmente estaba un poco apenada, los besos y las caricias habían estado más que bien, pero lo demás había sido un completo caos, si bien esa mañana lo habían resuelto, la mirada de comprensión de Draco y su sonrisa como si no pasara nada, la hacían sentirse completamente, se giró asustada cuando escuchó ruidos, su vista estaba directa a los ojos azules de Theo.

 

—Puedes echar una mirada, o me sentiré despreciado –comentó con una sonrisa de lado, era la primera vez que veía a Theo sin camiseta.

—No es necesario –sonrío en disculpa.

—Me siento horrendo –dramatizo.

—Bien, bien –suspiró para tranquilizarlo.

 

Su cabello estaba alborotado, su barba y su bigote lo hacían lucir aún más atractivo de lo que cualquiera pensaría, y contrario a lo que se veía sobre la camiseta, estaba más marcado, a un grado de ser incluso, más musculoso que Draco. Sus pectorales estaban amplios y grandes, el vello rubio cubría parte de ellos y el pecho, sus abdominales se veían bastante firmes y marcadas, y cada músculo se veía trabajado, había pasado mucho tiempo puliendo ese cuerpazo.

 

—Creo que necesitas usar sostén, Theo –sonrío.

—Supongo que lo necesito –se puso la camiseta y después su gabardina café, que le llegaba a los tobillos.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí conmigo, y no con él.

—Estamos bien, si eso te preocupa –sonrío.

—Lamento lo del bebé –se acuclilló frente a ella –se lo mucho que él lo deseaba.

—Seguía con la inyección –observó a Theo –no la dejé, pese a que quería un hijo con él.

—Aun así te embarazaste –le miró comprensivo cuando ella asintió.

—Creo que ha sido la forma de castigarme por engañarlo de esa forma, Theo... Este tiempo lejos –se mordió el labio y sollozó, haciendo que él la abrazara –le mentí, no he podido recordar nada de lo que pasó, mis recuerdos se pierden a mitad del bosque, y vuelven cuando Draco me encontró, no sé, no sé, me está matando la incertidumbre.

—Tranquila, Katie te ha revisado, no te hicieron nada, te mantuvieron sedada, posiblemente por eso no recuerdes nada –mintió, no podía decirle todo lo que Fleur les había dicho, no era capaz de hacerle algo así a Ginny, no sabiendo todo lo que le costó a Katie recuperarse de una violación, o a Luna.

—Por favor no le digas ¿quieres?

—Te lo prometo –besó su frente.

 

Ginny sonrió cuando vio a Draco jugando con el pequeño Frank, sus manos fueron instintivamente a su vientre y sonrió apenada, sin duda Draco sería un padre maravilloso, pero por un impulso, habían perdido la posibilidad, al menos en ese momento.

 

Frank Longbottom agitó sus manos y gritó divertido acompañado de una risa completamente contagiosa y se meció de un lado a otro intentando correr, el hombre lo atrapó en sus brazos, riendo completamente divertido, se acercó a ella cuando se giró.

 

—Mira pequeño, es la mujer más hermosa ¿verdad? –besó la mejilla del niño que se agitó sonriente.

—No le creas –sonrió la pelirroja y acarició la mejilla del niño que se estiró para que lo alzara.

—Hablé con las chicas y me golpearon –informó –tienen todo listo, en dos días seremos marido y mujer –rodeo la cintura de su novia y la besó.

—Bueno, a mí no me han dicho nada –se encogió de hombros –posiblemente no sea yo la novia ¿no? –se burló.

—No me casaré con alguien que no seas tú –gruñó.

—Bueno, ciertamente, eso es incorrecto, porque te casaste con Pansy.

—Fue la peor decisión de mi vida, si me permites decirlo.

—Eres el líder, ya puedes decir lo que quieres, sin que nadie te dé permiso ¿no es esa la fortuna de ser el líder? –se burló.

—Tienes razón, eso y poder tener a la chica que quiero, así ella huya y huya de mí.

—Bueno ¿quién huiría de un tipo tan apuesto como tú?

—Cierta pelirroja que está frente a mí –se acercó a ella dispuesto a besarla.

—Pobre niño –se quejó Bill junto a Ginny.

—Lo siento, hablabas de él –se burló Ginny señalando a su hermano Bill.

—Está bien que tenga el pelo largo, pero no es mi tipo, lo juro.

—Ni tú mi tipo de rubia –se burló Bill –y hablando de rubias, llevaré a éste niño con su madre.

—Con cuidado, por favor, Bill, no vayas a tirarlo.

 

oOo

 

Ginny observó su imagen en el espejo, el vestido de encaje blanco que llegaba a su rodilla, su cabello estaba recogido, para que luciera el gran escote, sólo tenía pequeños mechones sueltos, les sonrió a las mujeres que tenían una mirada dulce.

 

—No sé cómo agradecerles todo esto, y en general, todo lo que han hecho por mí.

—Cásate, sé feliz, y seremos más que felices –sonrió Luna.

—Sin duda eso bastará –sonrió Katie.

 

Avanzó despacio entre la gente, sentía las mejillas arder ante la mirada de toda la resistencia en ella, pero se concentró en el guapo rubio esperándola junto a Remus, sonrió encantada y soltó la mano de Bill cuando llegó hasta Draco.

 

—Estamos listos entonces –pronunció Remus Lupin con una sonrisa enorme.

—Más que listos –soltó Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yo, Remus John Lupin, con el debido poder que los ordenamientos de la Resistencia me otorga, y delante la gente que se rige de ellos, y ante mí, Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley han decidido hacer de su unión algo real y legal ante nuestros ordenamientos. Los lazos que están por unir, no habrá forma de separarlos, salvo por la muerte –informó Remus –han llamado al consejo presente y han solicitado estar unidos durante toda su vida, su amor va más allá de lo banal, supera los egoísmos y si han acudido ante todos han tenido la oportunidad, y saben que su amor perdurará realmente hasta el final de sus días –se aclaró la garganta ante la sonrisa de Draco –el matrimonio en nuestra sociedad, al ser el pilar de la familia y por lo tanto, el pilar más estable dentro de nuestro orden y nuestra prosperidad, es algo que no puede y no será tomado a la ligera, todo aquel que solicite audiencia ante el consejo, pidiendo unirse en un mismo techo bajo el matrimonio, tendrá que tener en claro, que para los gobernados como para los altos mandos, no es obligación estar unidos bajo los lazos del matrimonio para vivir en común, lo anterior, da pie a informar que al vivir en matrimonio, está prohibida la separación corporal de los ahora contrayentes salvo permiso autorizado del consejo y siempre y cuando sea para beneficio del orden social establecido, de lo contrario, la parte que concurra en cualquier acto para disolver el lazo matrimonial será considerado y aprisionado por ir en contra de los ordenamientos, y faltar al juramento que se ha hecho el día de su matrimonio. Dicho esto y corroborando ¿Ambos están de acuerdo sabiendo lo anterior en formar un matrimonio?

—Estoy de acuerdo –contestó Draco.

—Estoy de acuerdo –recitó con una sonrisa ella.

—Ante mí, Minerva McGonagall –habló la profesora –están manifestando su propia voluntad, que sin ser presionado de cualquier forma, de ser lo contrario, hacerlo saber, y se tomará a consideración la persona que haya forzado el enlace.

—Bajo voluntad propia –contestó Draco.

—En voluntad propia estoy aquí –informó ella.

—Habiéndose manifestada la propia voluntad de los ahora contrayentes, y autorizado previamente a intervenir en el enlace –asintió a Draco que sonrió.

 

La vista  de Ginevra fue hasta Theo que envolvió los brazos de ellos en unos listones rojos.

 

—Tuve que pedir al consejo permiso para decirte unas palabras en público –se burló, haciéndola sonreír – _Si la esmeralda se opacara, si el oro perdiera su color,_ _entonces, se acabaría_ _nuestro amor._ _Si el sol no calentara,_ _si la luna no existiera,_ _entonces, no tendría_ _sentido vivir en esta tierra_ _como tampoco tendría sentido_ _vivir sin mi vida,_ _la mujer de mis sueños,_ _la que me da la alegría..._ _Si el mundo no girara_ _o el tiempo no existiese,_ _entonces, jamás moriría, jamás morirías_ _tampoco nuestro amor..._ _pero el tiempo no es necesario_ _nuestro amor es eterno_ _no necesitamos del sol_ _de la luna o los astros_ _para seguir amándonos..._ _Si la vida fuera otra_ _y la muerte llegase_ _entonces, te amaría_ _hoy, mañana..._ _por siempre..._ _todavía._

Ginevra no pudo llevarse las manos al rostro para limpiar las lágrimas a causa de los listones rojos que los ataban. Remus volvió hasta ellos, negando cuando ella iba a hablar.

 

—Ante nuestra gente, ante nuestras autoridades, ustedes han pasado a formar parte uno del otro, no habiendo poder humano capaz de separarlos, sólo la muerte, cuando crea que ha sido suficiente, volviendo su amor mortal, en un amor inmortal que perdurará hasta el final de los tiempos.

 

Se hizo a un lado y dejó que la profesora McGonagall se pusiera junto a ellos.

 

—No hay nada que fortalezca los lazos humanos perpetuos como el compromiso del matrimonio.

—Ante los gobernados y yo, Remus John Lupin. Disuelvo tu antiguo lazo, formando uno solo ahora, y hasta tus últimos días. Ginevra Malfoy.

 

La profesora retiró los listones que se quedaron marcados en los brazos tanto de Draco como de ella.

 

Ya teniendo la libertad de poder moverse, él se acercó y la besó, haciendo que todos le aplaudieran, Ginny sonrió, jamás había imaginado que clase de matrimonios pudiesen tener en la Resistencia, ellos sí que tomaban muy en serio la perpetuidad de la especie, pero no le importaba, sabía que Draco era el único hombre que sería capaz de amar el resto de sus días, y no se arrepentía de haber tomado una decisión tan importante.

 

Todo mundo brindó por ellos, deseándoles una gran felicidad, el mejor de los futuros, y ella estaba segura que pronto lo tendrían, con Draco guiándolos, pronto terminarían la guerra y podrían ser incluso más felices de lo que ahora eran.

 

—Nunca había estado en una boda de la resistencia antes –sonrió Ginny.

—Neville y Luna –admitió Draco –fue divertido como lo golpearon por intentar hablar.

— ¿Por qué a ti sí? ¿Por ser el líder? –elevó una ceja.

—No, lo solicité ante el consejo cuando dije que nos casaríamos, nosotros hacemos del matrimonio algo especial, sólo con alguien que amarás sin importar qué –acarició la mejilla de su esposa –cuando tus padres crearon la resistencia, dijeron que lo que hacía a una sociedad fuerte y firme, eran los valores, las enseñanzas, las capacidades de amar sin importar qué, puedes vivir y acostarte con quien quieras, pero cuando decides casarte con alguien, es porque estás más que seguro que en tu vida no entra nadie más, que jamás podrás mirar a alguien y sentirte tan lleno por dentro que tu pecho explote.

—Te amo –murmuró pegándose más a él –un instante pensé que irías de un lado a otro, con eso de que eres el líder.

—Un líder deja de serlo cuando se casa, amor –sonrió –no hay nadie que deje de ser un gobernado, los guiamos, lo sé, pero no podemos vivir por encima de nuestras propias leyes ¿no es eso lo que buscamos? –sonrió.

—Cierto –asintió.

—Por cierto, tengo que decirte que luces hermosa.

—Tú luces atractivo, más que eso –dibujó la mandíbula con su dedo índice –las chicas insistieron en un pequeño obsequio, por tus días de infidelidad con _masturbación_ –susurró al oído de Draco, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Espero que sea un buen obsequió –besó la mejilla de su esposa.

—No suenas muy emocionado –lo observó.

—Eres mi esposa, no hay nada que me haga más feliz, que ser tú esposo.

—Bien –besó su mejilla y se alejó rumbo a sus hermanos.

 

Draco se bebió de un solo trago su cerveza, le sonrió a Theo que se acercó a él.

 

—Felicidades, hermano, esperaré a que todo termine para casarme con mi chica –sonrió.

—Sería asombroso –admitió.

—Te veo raro –soltó.

—Me preocupa ella –admitió –no hemos estado juntos desde que Katie dijo que podíamos –se encogió de hombros –así como vamos, no consumaremos el matrimonio ¿sabes qué significa? –sonrió.

—Que así te casaras primero con ella, si Dolohov la obliga, el suyo valdrá, y el tuyo con ella. No.

—Así es.

—Bueno, han consumado muchas veces –bromeó.

—Eso es cierto –admitió.

—Katie me dijo que le dieron un obsequio para ti.

—También me lo dijo ¿sabes de qué trata? –lo observó.

—Observa bien o mejor dicho, siente bien –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

 

Después de un rato, volvieron a unirse, todo el mundo estaba pasando un rato agradable libres de obligaciones pesadas, rolando la vigilancia cada determinadas horas.

 

—Tengo curiosidad, Theo habló del obsequió –admitió.

—Esa curiosidad –negó y sujetó su mano, llevándola entre las piernas de la chica.

—Señora Malfoy está usted intentando seducirme o… –observó a otro lado y sonrió cuando sus yemas sintieron el encaje a mitad del muslo de su esposa –joder –soltó en un tono gutural.

 

Ginny chilló alegre cuando Draco la sujetó de la cintura y giró con ella, los demás miembros de la resistencia sonrieron y volvieron a sus actividades, ella besó a su esposo.

 

—Bien, quiero ir a nuestra tienda de campaña lo más pronto posible ahora.

—Lo haremos –sonrió coqueta –te lo prometo –lo besó.

 

Le cubrió los ojos, por fortuna sus manos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que ella no pudiese ver haciendo trampa, la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja al ver el lugar lleno de velas lo dejó sin nada más que decir.

 

—Es hermoso –sonrió –en serio que lo es.

—No hay nada que no haría por ti, Ginevra, te amo, más de lo que piensas que lo hago, más de lo que es sano para una persona amar a otra, te amo como un loco.

—Yo te amo a ti, Draco, soy tuya, te amo sobre todo y todos, eres el hombre que seguiré amando aun cuando esté vieja y arrugada, no quiero que nada nos separe.

—Sin ti, mi vida es un enemigo más al cual vencer, no hay nada que la vida pueda ofrecerme si no estás tú.

 

Fueron hasta la tienda de campaña, Draco la sujetó de las caderas, y comenzó a besar su cuello desde esa posición.

 

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuiste mía? –murmuró en su oído.

—Sí.

—Ahora realmente somos uno de otro, sin nadie que lo evite.

 

Sus manos se deshicieron lentamente de la ropa de la pelirroja, ahora sí, tendrían toda la vida para amarse uno al otro, sin prisas, eran uno, en todos los aspectos de las palabras.

 

—Te amo –gimió la pelirroja cuando Draco se adentró en ella mientras los labios de Draco besaban su clavícula en besos pequeños y suaves.

—Te amo –besó su garganta –y te amaré el resto de mis días –se movió en ella un poco más lento.

 

oOo

 

Los labios de Draco no se habían separado del cuello de su esposa, mientras según él, tallaba su espalda, pero ella no separaba sus labios de él mientras se suponía tallaba los pectorales de él.

 

—Se supone que tendríamos una semana libre –se disculpó Draco –pero no pueden vivir sin mí.

—Lo comprendo –sonrió –yo tampoco puedo, para ser honesta.

—Dime a mí sí puedo sin ti –se burló.

—Tenemos las noches al menos –le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé –lo besó.

—Iré con los hombres a una misión –negó –no quisiera alejarme, dejaré a Theo, si tengo que dejar a alguien de mi confianza a cuidarte, lo dejaré a él, y a unos cuantos, de todos modos, no creo que pase nada –la besó –más vale que nos apuremos.

 

Ginny observó el trasero de Draco y sonrió, se vistieron un poco apresurados y desayunaron tranquilos, hasta que Draco tuvo que irse con los demás.

 

—Luces radiante, el sexo tiene que ser magnifico ¿no? –se burló Katie.

—Más que eso –sonrió –por cierto, necesito a tu novio, tengo que decirle unas cosas para cuando no esté –se encogió de hombros –quisiera quedarme, pero no puedo, así que bueno, tengo que decirle como arreglas las cosas si se descomponen.

—Está en la tienda, dormido, le tocó vigilar en la noche.

—Bien, esperaré a que despierte.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se sentó junto a Theo, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, al parecer no había podido dormir muy bien.

 

—Hola, querida líder –bromeó.

—No soy la líder, ese es mi esposo –se regodeó –mi sexy esposo.

—Estás más tranquila ¿no? –negó.

—Amo a Draco, creo que ambos merecíamos esto ¿o tú no?

—Cuando la guerra termine, voy a proponerle a Katie matrimonio ¿Qué piensas?

—Sería maravilloso, creo que podrías proponerlo ahora, ya sabes, la guerra sería la peor parte de su relación, lo demás sería sólo flores y arcoíris –sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés de buenas.

—Tú no tanto, por la cara.

—Odio desvelarme vigilando y no…

— ¿Follando? –negó divertida.

—Katie y yo somos los nuevos Draco y Ginevra, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Ojalá sólo sea por el sexo y no por lo demás, aunque Draco y yo la hemos pasado muy bien en la cama –sonrió.

 

Theo se levantó de un salto cuando escucharon una explosión cerca de la fogata, así que los dos corrieron hasta el lugar de la explosión, el lugar estaba lleno de humo, les costó un poco ubicar a los soldados de La Orden, que habían comenzado a atacar a todos, sin excepción alguna, su vista ubico de inmediato a Luna, que corría con Frank en brazos, diciéndole a los niños que deberían seguirla, pero uno de los soldados la golpeó violentamente dejándola inconsciente, Kristin gritó algo y los niños se dispersaron corriendo, menos ella, que fue hasta Frank y Luna.

 

Sujetó una vara del suelo y corrió hasta el soldado que apuntó a Kristin y Frank, lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

 

—Lleva a Frank contigo y reúnete en el refugio –ordenó Ginny.

—Detrás de ti –chilló la niña.

 

La pelirroja sintió el golpe en el rostro, que le provocó un sabor metálico en la boca, pero no dejo que la golpearan de nuevo, atacó tal y como Neville le había dicho que debería hacerlo, mientras la entrenaba cuando ella tenía nueve años.

 

— ¡Vete ahora! –ordenó.

—Sobrevive –le pidió y corrió en dirección al refugio.

 

Cuando se pudo deshacer del soldado corrió hacia las demás mujeres, que buena idea había tenido Bill en entrenarlas, habían aprovechado que Draco y los hombres habían salido, para atacarlas, sólo Theo y algunos hombres habían permanecido, y por muy buenos que fueran, no podrían con todos ellos solos, necesitaban ayuda.

 

— ¡Cuidado! –Ginny se giró a la advertencia de Katie, pero lo único que logró ver fue la cabellera rubia frente a ella, que la empujo, haciendo que se raspara la mejilla.

—No, no, no –murmuró la pelirroja cuando la bala dejó un orificio en el pecho de la mujer.

 

Katie disparó al solado y se acercó corriendo hasta ella, revisó el rostro de la mujer y su semblante se entristeció.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Ginny.

—Es la madre de Kristin –negó.

—Por dios, no –negó.

—Ve con los niños, necesitarán protección.

—Pero...

—Ve –ordenó.

 

Ayudó a las otras tres mujeres contra los soldados que intentaban entrar al refugio, pero era algo que no podrían hacer, ya que el escáner que había colocado, tenía programados a cada uno de los miembros de la Resistencia.

 

— ¡Al suelo! –le grito a la profesora McGonagall, todo el mundo seguía creyéndola la líder, por eso la atacaba, observó a la mujer y se quitó de encima de ella –entre al refugio y no salga hasta que todo esté tranquilo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –la cuestionó.

—Draco nunca soportaría el perderla de esta forma, es su madre.

—Tampoco soportaría perderte a ti, te prefiere sobre mí.

—Soy sólo una mujer, hay más en el mundo, pero no hay dos madres, profesora –sonrío y la escoltó –y si va a perder a alguna, que sea la reemplazable.

 

La pelea se prolongó un poco, cuando el sol se ocultó, Katie, Theo y Ginny, estaban revisando si había sobrevivientes de alguna de las partes.

 

oOo

 

Draco frunció el ceño cuando prestó atención a lo que Tom observaba, la columna de humo no era normal, y estaba justo en el lugar del campamento, fue hasta el auto y ordenó que avanzarán hasta el lugar.

 

Corrió hasta Luna, que tenía una venda en su cabeza, la sujetó de las mejillas, mientras le dedicó una mirada, estaba preocupado.

 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Frank está bien? ¿Theo y la profesora están bien?

—Sí, todos los mencionados estamos bien.

— ¿Y los que no? –la observó preocupado.

—Hubo muchas bajas –negó y sollozó –Ella es una.

— ¿Dónde está Ginny? –la sujetó de las manos.

—No lo sé, no la he visto.

—Iré a buscarla –informó cuando Neville asintió.

 

Draco suspiró cuando la encontró cerca del río, estaba con Blaise, revisando si había algún otro sobreviviente.

 

—Sabía que no eras de confianza –lo atacó.

—Basta, Draco, por favor –pidió Ginny –Blaise está aquí porque fue Dolohov quien mandó el ataque, no sé cómo nos encontró, pero fue un mensaje claro.

—El tiempo se terminó –informó Zabini.

—Dijo dos semanas, a un faltan días para el plazo –les recordó.

—Lo sé, pero no podía negarme, si lo hubiese hecho, estaría muerto, me ordenó que no volviera sin ella.

—Bien, puedes quedarte aquí porque…

—El siguiente ataque puede ser aéreo –informó Blaise –y dudo que sobrevivan muchos si es así, Ginny tiene que irse conmigo ahora.

—No –se negó.

—Bien, entonces no nos culpes por lo que pueda pasarle a tu gente después de que regrese al complejo completamente solo.

—Draco, por favor –suplicó Ginny.

—Tú ya eras casado cuando ella volvió –recordó Theo –ahora ambos tendrán a sus espaldas una muy mala decisión que desembocó en una buena.

—Eso no me ayuda –gruñó Draco y observó a su amigo, que ni siquiera había notado en qué momento había llegado.

—Es hora de decidir –anunció Blaise.

—Termina con esto y ve por mí, estaré esperándote –lo besó.

 

oOo

 

La mirada de Draco estuvo en todo momento en la pelirroja, hasta que se perdió de vista con Zabini, no le agradaba la decisión de enviarla a La Orden, confiaba en ella más que en nadie, pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a externar para evitar confrontaciones, o un ataque hacia ella, sabía que Ginny Weasley jamás los traicionaría, pero aun así, saber que estaba con Dolohov, ese maldito bastardo que se había atrevido a ponerle una sola mano encima, ahora tendría que saber que si volvía a lastimarla, aunque fuera quebrándole una uña, se las vería con él, no se cansaría de perseguirlo hasta verlo muerto.

 

—Todo va a estar bien –habló Theo.

—Lo sé, y más les vale que hagan lo suyo, tenemos que terminar con esto cuanto antes, para así ir por ella, no pienso dejarla más de lo necesario en ese lugar.

—Lo único que sé es que estará segura –habló Tom.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro, no conocemos a nadie salvo a Zabini, no hay nada que podamos hacer si ella está en peligro, no me agrada esta sensación de descontrol de una situación.

—Ganaremos la guerra, y tú tendrás a tu chica –prometió Theo.


	39. La Guerra de las Unidas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Guerra de las Unidas había sido la causante de toda esa devastación en el país, que se había sumido en guerras interminables desde que esa bomba se estrelló en la antigua Gran Bretaña, pero, después de tantos años, uno de los países vecinos llega para brindar una ayuda para intentar poner fin a la gran oscuridad que les consume.

Tom observó a Astoria mientras se terminaba de vestir, tenía que ir a ver a Draco, no quería ir, pero tenía una obligación que cumplir.

 

—Debería dejarte en paz –gruñó la chica.

—Vamos –sonrió –deja de ser la Astoria que eres con los demás.

—Bien –se levantó y lo abrazó –me encantas, así que dejaré de ser la perra que soy con tus amigos –lo besó.

—Eso es, sé una buena chica y…

—Riddle, tenías que estar listo hace mucho –Draco observó a Astoria y frunció el ceño para luego dirigir su mirada a Tom.

—Bien, estás viendo a mi chica desnuda y no haces ni un atisbo para voltearte.

—Ya la he visto desnuda –contestó restándole importancia –por fortuna ya estás vestido.

—Supongo que estás hiperactivo porque Ginevra no está.

—Así mismo –mordió su manzana –deberías vestirte, no es agradable verte desnuda.

 

Astoria observó a Tom, que le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de disculpa, posiblemente no fuera la única culpable en esa actitud tan mala para con los demás, después de todo, él siempre había sido amable con ella.

 

—Te agradecería que te anunciaras la próxima vez, por muy líder que sea –gruñó Tom, haciendo que Draco elevara una ceja.

—Ya lo has dicho, soy el líder.

—Sí, pero no estarías muy feliz si hubiese sido yo quien hubiese sido yo quien viera desnuda a tu esposa ¿cierto?

—Bueno, te reto que a que lo intentes y…

—Lo que tú no entiendes –lo enfrentó Tom perdiendo la poca paciencia –es que para mí, Astoria es mi Ginevra ¿comprendes? Todo lo que esa pelirroja te provoca a ti, Astoria lo provoca en mí, y comprendo que tú y los demás tengan su propia opinión de ella, pero yo tengo la mía propia y con eso me basta, pero si insistes en comportarte como un idiota, regresaré por ella y me largaré.

—Está bien –coincidió Draco –comenzaré a comportarme con ella como si jamás hubiese jodido mi vida, un poco –palmeó el brazo de Tom y caminó hasta la sala de juntas.

 

Todo mundo estaba en sus lugares, el único que tenía una cara de pocos amigos era Sirius Black, Tom no sabía cuánto iba a tomar el regreso del tal Harry Potter, pero esperara que regresara poco, porque ese hombre no le agradaba, más que nada, por su necesidad de ser el centro de atención.

 

—Perdón el retraso –comentó Draco.

—Ginevra se ha comunicado mientras estaban afuera –informó la profesora.

—Gracias por eso –soltó Draco observando a Tom.

—Lo siento –sonrió.

 

oOo

 

Ginevra se quedó quieta, se sentía incómoda ante la inmensidad de la habitación en la que Blaise, cumpliendo su papel, la había arrojado, era su antigua habitación, estaba tal y como la recordaba, salvo las ropas de cama, que eran de un gris claro, que de inmediato le hizo sentir un hueco en el pecho, los ojos de Draco eran de ese mismo tono.

 

—Demonios –se llevó la mano a la frente, tenía que comenzar a controlar las ganas de volver con Draco.

 

Se recostó sobre la cama, la suavidad era algo sorprendente, pero realmente prefería estar en los brazos de Draco en ese momento. Se levantó asustada cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

 

—Ya estás aquí –sonrió Dolohov.

—Soy un holograma, sin duda Antonin –sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Deberías tomar un baño, posiblemente no te has bañado desde hace mucho tiempo –se burló.

—En realidad –se levantó y lo encaró –me duché antes de venir…

—Con Malfoy ¿sigues con él? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, sigo con él, estamos mejor que nunca, tuve sexo con él antes de venir.

—Es bueno que lo digas –sacó algo de su bolsillo y se acercó a ella, pero no retrocedió, ya no teniendo que fingir, iba a demostrarle que jamás le tuvo miedo, mala decisión, le inyectó algo –no quiero que termines embarazada y tener que criar al hijo de otro.

—Imbécil –lo empujó –ya dime de una maldita vez la razón por la que me hiciste esa propuesta.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de volver al lado correcto de la guerra.

—Claro, no soy idiota, Dolohov, soy la persona más inteligente en este complejo.

—Exactamente –sonrió –quiero tenerte aquí, por una razón.

—No voy a dirigir a los tuyos ¿está claro?

—Muy claro, pero cuando dije que venías, la sonrisa en los soldados fue instantánea, hiciste un muy buen trabajo como Jefa de Seguridad, ellos van a seguir una orden tuya con los ojos cerrados, no te necesito para que los guíes, te necesito aquí para que asumas las responsabilidades de los malas decisiones de Quirrell.

—Eso es grandioso –negó –te has terminado de deschavetar.

—Posiblemente, pero toma una ducha, hay un vestido blanco en el closet, te espero en el salón –regresó en los pasos –sé que te casaste con él –sonrió –y que por lo visto has consumado ese matrimonio –sonrió aún más –podría anularlo, pero no se puede ¿sabes por qué? Porque el país se rige con nuestras leyes, no sus ordenamientos, así que en realidad sólo eres su _prostituta._ Apresúrate.

 

Ginny negó enfadada, posiblemente su matrimonio no valía para La Orden, pero por fortuna, ella era de la Resistencia, y cuando ganaran la guerra, esos simples _ordenamientos,_ regularían todo el país, y sería un matrimonio legal.

 

 

El vestido era de tela más sofisticada que el que usó para casarse con Draco, pero no le importaba, para ella era un trozo de tela más, sin valor alguno.

 

Se detuvo ante las puertas dobles del despacho de Snape, después de tanto tiempo, volvería a verlo, había deseado tanto ese momento, verle a los ojos para reprocharle la traición que cometió, no sólo con ella y sus hermanos, sino con los planes que tenían para terminar con la guerra.

 

—Señorita Weasley –sonrío el guardia y ella asintió como forma de saludo, la dejaron pasar sin más miramientos.

 

El lugar estaba completamente iluminado, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, sí que quería que el matrimonio fuese público, no le hubiese molestado tanto de haber vuelto a ser Draco, con quien compartiera votos.

 

—Estimado pueblo de la orden –la voz de Dolohov inundó no sólo la habitación, sino la plaza bajo el balcón –sé que estamos en tiempos difíciles, que posiblemente muchos de ustedes estén perdiendo la esperanza para nuestro modo de vida, pero mientras quede vida, hay esperanza, hace un tiempo, mi vida quedó en la más profunda de las tinieblas, cuando la Resistencia tomó a una de las nuestras, contra su voluntad, haciéndola pasar por una de sus seguidoras, por mucho tiempo le señalamos, le odiamos, pero cuando intentó huir, y nos avisó de algunos de los ataques que se harían contra nosotros, supe que su lealtad brillaba aún más que el sol, sabía que él amor que había surgido entre nosotros, no había terminado, todo en mí me decía que ella era de los nuestros, pero las acciones a veces, te hacen odiar a las personas cuando no las comprendes, pero el amor siempre triunfa cuando es real –Ginny hizo una cara de pocos amigos ante las palabras de Dolohov y se sorprendió de lo silencioso que el pueblo escuchaba sus palabras –ella no sólo ha vuelto a mi vida para unirse en los lazos sagrados del matrimonio, sino ha retomado por órdenes del Gran Canciller su antiguo puesto de Jefa del Departamento de Defensa, Ginevra Weasley, ahora Ginevra Dolohov, ha vuelto a casa, a donde pertenece, ven aquí, _querida_.

 

Ginny avanzó hasta él y sujetó la mano extendida del hombre, si hubiese podido arrojarlo del balcón lo hubiese hecho, pero no podía, no si quería mantener la ventaja que la Resistencia mantenía en la guerra, sonrío lo más que pudo, observó a la gente que había comenzado a murmurar unos con otros,  sus ojos se abrieron y de inmediato tuvo que guardar la compostura al ver los ojos grises entre la multitud, Draco tenía  que estar loco para arriesgarse tanto.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando los labios de Antonin Dolohov se pegaron a los de ella, ocasionando la algarabía de los presentes, menos de uno, lo adivino.

 

—Mi mujer está cansada, hemos tenido un hermoso enlace hace unos minutos, sin contar que hay que consumarlo –la mano del hombre se deslizó por su espalda haciéndola tensarse –tenemos que irnos, pero no duden, que con _mi esposa_ de vuelta, pronto ganaremos la guerra.

 

La aventó cuando estuvieron fuera de la mirada curiosa de los ciudadanos, le miró con enfado y se limpió las manos en la tela suave de los pantalones.

 

—Más te vale, que los demás piensen que este ha sido un enlace real, no sólo con los votos y eso ¿te queda claro?

—Completamente –soltó.

—Te acompañaré a tu habitación y después saldré sin que me vean, más te vale lucir satisfecha por la mañana.

 

Avanzaron lentamente para disgusto de Ginny, le sonrió a los soldados, como si realmente fuese la mujer más feliz y dichosa por haberse _casado_ con un enfermo infeliz como Dolohov, por fortuna prometió lo que dijo, desapareció conforme llegaron, se encogió incomoda, no había hecho más que abrazarla y besarla, pero eso había sido suficiente como para hacerla sentirse sucia y traicionera.

Avanzó hasta el tocador, para comenzar a desarreglarse, pero se quedó quieta, tenía que ir a buscar a Draco, no podía dejar que los soldados lo encontrarán, simplemente era algo con lo que no podría, no en ese momento.

 

—Si sales ahora, creerán que tu marido no es bueno en la cama –la voz aterciopelada le hizo sonreír –y esa clase de fama es algo que tu esposo no está dispuesto a permitir.

—Draco, eres un maldito loco, no puedes arriesgarte a venir aquí y...

 

Los labios de Draco se adueñaron de los de la pelirroja, borrando cualquier profanación hecha por otro hombre, la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola más a él, ella rodeo las caderas de su esposo con sus piernas y se dejó guiar a la cama, donde terminaron envueltos en un ir y venir de besos y caricias pasionales, tenían tres días separados, y parecía suficiente tiempo lejos para sucumbir a la pasión.

 

La pelirroja enterró sus uñas en los pectorales de Draco cuando llegó al clímax, soltando un gemido tan audible, que posiblemente el mismo Dolohov la hubiese escuchado, Draco río divertido del hecho y la besó para terminar por completo.

 

—Te amo, Draco –se acurrucó contra él, que acaricio sus costillas.

—No más que yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes mejor que nadie lo peligroso que es.

—No es que fuera mi idea venir aquí, no soy un esposo celoso que tiene que vigilar cada paso de su hermosa esposa –se encogió de hombros y ella rió.

—Lo pregunto en serio, Draco –susurro su nombre.

—Tom tenía que ver algunas cosas, los mapas estaban antiguos y tenía que trazar nuevos, así que vine con él y Theo, aproveche para verte ¿no crees que le enfade que fuera yo quien consumara el matrimonio con el otro? Ya sabes, disfruté de tu noche de bodas con otro.

—Celoso –sonrío –no hubo enlace, sólo fue un truco para la gente –informó aliviada.

—Eso no nos descarta la posibilidad de que en el futuro intente realmente casarse contigo, sólo basto ver cómo te besó, fue lindo ver cómo no respondiste, saber que soy el único que logra sacar tu lado pasional, sin duda alimenta mi ego.

—Intenta que no se ponche ese ego, _señor Malfoy_ , podría volar el país en la explosión.

—Por supuesto –besó su cuello –descansa, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

—Quiero irme contigo –suplicó cuando Draco se sentó en la cama.

—No puedes venir conmigo –soltó molesto –ni yo mismo creeré lo que diré, pero, tienes que quedarte aquí, por el momento, sirves más como peón que como mi esposa, Ginny.

—Peón –musitó.

—No quise decirlo así, pero aparte de Theo y Riddle, eres mi soldado más fuerte, te quiero cerca del enemigo, con una sonrisa bonita, tenemos un plan, quiero que convenzas a Dolohov de que estás con ellos, Tom y yo te daremos instrucciones de que lugares atacar, quedaras bien, ganaremos la guerra gracias a ti.

—Draco...

—Mi amor, esto es por el bien común, lo dijiste, y estoy de acuerdo, tendremos el resto de nuestros días para estar juntos, viendo a nuestros hijos crecer, y después a nuestros nietos jugar –sonrío –pero si queremos que eso pase, tenemos que terminar la guerra, y para terminarla, no puedes venir conmigo, quiero que te quedes y seas valiente hasta que vuelva por ti ¿está bien para ti?

—Sí –sonrío.

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo más, Draco.

 

oOo

 

La mirada furiosa de Theo le dejó saber todo lo que opinaba porque regresara hasta las seis de la mañana, pero había pasado casi todo ese tiempo observando a su esposa dormida, era posiblemente la última vez que la vería en un tiempo, y le había costado todo dentro de sí, por pedirle que se quedara, que aguantara en la boca del lobo.

 

—Sé que soy un irresponsable y que me arriesgué de más, Ginevra ya me reprendió, no es necesario que lo hagas también.

—Ella es a la única que escuchas, me alegra que te dijera lo idiota que fuiste, porque me imagino que no sólo fuiste a ver el discurso de Dolohov.

—Ahora ella es _la señora Dolohov_ –soltó frunciendo el ceño –odio pensar que eso podría ser realmente permanente –observó a su amigo –si quiero que mi matrimonio valga más que el que tiene ahora, tenemos que ganar la guerra.

—Para nosotros sólo vale el que han hecho –le recordó.

—Pero el país no sigue nuestros ordenamientos, Theo, para el resto del mundo… nuestra boda jamás contará, comparada con la de Dolohov.

—No puedo comprender la razón por la que la quiere, y como su esposa.

—Es una pinta –musitó Riddle –no hay nada más cursi que el amor, la única forma que el público creería que Ginny jamás les traicionó es si copia su historia de amor con Draco.

—Es enfermo lo que está haciendo –contestó asqueado Theo.

—Pues sea como sea, le está funcionando el teatro que armó, los soldados están más que dispuestos a pelear y dar la vida, no sé cómo era que Ginevra los trataba como Jefa del Departamento, Barty nunca lo mencionó, pero lo único que sé, es que todos piensan que ya han recuperado la ventaja que habían perdido.

—Ginny es su mesías –habló Draco para sí mismo –y a veces no importa que ella no haga nada o sepa nada, sólo importa la imagen ¿no es así? Eso quiere decir, que todo lo que salga mal irá contra ella, Dolohov piensa más de lo que creí que lo hacía, tiene todo controlado, será capaz de _sacrificar al amor de su vida,_ sólo para asegurarse la cúspide –entrecerró los ojos –tiene que estar demente si piensa que permitiré eso.

—Tú no puedes seguir actuando a la ligera, Draco, esto no es por Ginevra, esto es de ganar la guerra y liberar a la gente reprimida, liberarnos a nosotros de lo mal que va el sistema, ese es nuestro primordial enfoque.

—Es el enfoque primordial de todos ustedes, no el mío, el mío es ella, y nadie más, lo siento, Theo, pero creo que la vida no tiene nada más que ofrecerme si ella no está, prefiero seguirla hasta el otro mundo, a quedarme aquí, solo en la nada, creí perderla una vez, y fue peor que vivir en el infierno, no creo que pueda una segunda vez, con la certeza de que ella realmente no volverá.

—Pues entonces, tienes que actuar bien, para no ocasionar que tu búsqueda de ella, afecte todo, comprendo y te apoyo, ayudaré en todo momento en ambas cosas, pero no olvides una misión por otra, Draco, las dos van ligadas en el mismo nivel, y creo que Ginny opinaría lo mismo.

—Eso es cierto.

 

Después de dos noches, Tom dijo que estaban listos, ya tenían los planos que necesitaba para que el ataque que tarde o temprano harían en Londres, sólo quería estar plenamente seguro de que al momento de armar el ataque, nada saliera mal, no podían darse el lujo de arruinar un ataque.

 

—Deberías quitar esa cara, fuiste tú quien se negó a traerla de vuelta –soltó Theo.

—No podía traerla, Dolohov y sus soldados saben dónde está el campamento, si Ginevra desaparece, lo hacemos todos nosotros, así que la prefiero en La Orden si eso nos mantiene seguros y resguardados.

—Las cosas están llegando a un punto crítico –coincidió Riddle –es mejor mantener a todos los que podamos a salvo, y si podemos tener a la resistencia a salvo teniéndola a ella aquí, y a ella a salvo aquí, creo que es lo mejor.

—Bien –aceptó Theo encogiéndose de hombros.

 

El camino de vuelta al campamento fue realmente  tranquilo, para todo el mundo Draco se veía muy cómodo teniendo a su mujer alejada, cuando antes hubiese estado tan desesperado como un león enjaulado, pero ninguno le prestó mucha atención, posiblemente su noche con ella había sido suficiente.

 

oOo

 

Ginny despertó cuando una voz familiar carraspeó junto a ella, cuando se acostumbró mejor a la luz, y vio a Blaise sonriendo, se dio cuenta del aspecto que debería tener.

 

—Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de lo que Dolohov es capaz de lograr con una mujer, aunque Malfoy no estará muy feliz de que tuvieses que acostarte con el enemigo.

—Cállate –frunció el ceño.

—Lo digo en serio, al parecer no la estás pasando tan mal con Dolohov.

—No he estado con él, si eso te hace feliz.

—Vaya, te gusta jugar sola –le guiñó un ojo.

—Draco estuvo aquí –le informó haciendo que Zabini sonriera con indiferencia.

—Si alguien lo ayudó a entrar y llegar hasta tu habitación sin equivocarse, no sé quién pudo haber sido –se giró –la esperaré en la puerta señora, así que es mejor que se dé prisa.

 

Después de un baño rápido y arreglarse lo mejor que podía, se unió a Blaise, que la esperaba vigilando su puerta, hacía mucho que había dejado a La Orden, y por lo tanto, ya no era necesario que nadie la vigilara las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana, y le era tan extraño, comparándolo con la libertad que Draco le daba en la resistencia.

 

— ¿Dónde está mi esposo? –le preguntó a Blaise en un tono indiferente, para que los otros dos soldados no sospecharan.

—Desayunando, señora –contestó –la está esperando.

—Bien, salió de la cama más temprano de lo que imagine –contestó seria.

 

El gran comedor en la casa del Dirigente Principal no era nada nuevo para ella, había ido muchas veces cuando Barty era el Dirigente, estaba muy familiarizada con cada rincón de esa finca, que Dolohov no merecía, imaginaba que al final, cuando la resistencia ganara, Theo ocuparía esa finca, y eso le alegraba.

 

—Siéntate, cariño –ordenó Dolohov, Ginny obedeció sin chistar –déjenos solos.

—Sí señor –contestó Blaise y salió seguido de los otros soldados.

—No sé qué hiciste, pero todos me ven fijamente con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Hice lo que dijiste –contestó sin darle importancia.

—Quiero que firmes esto –le arrojo un par de papeles y colocó el fino lapicero sobre los papeles desacomodados.

 

Lo primero que hizo la pelirroja y que molestaron al hombre fue leerlos, nadie leía lo que les daba a firmar, ni siquiera el Canciller ¿por qué ella los leía?

 

—Es una jodida broma, dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije –soltó –pero Petunia me ha estado jodiendo, quiere ver el registro, así que se hará oficial, serás mi esposa.

—No voy a firmar, quedamos en algo y…

—Sé dónde queda tu maldita resistencia, si no quieres que todos se mueran, incluyendo a tu maldito amante, vas a firmarlo, digamos algo familiar para ti, _amor,_ eres Inglaterra, estás en la guerra de las unidas ¿a quién vas a elegir?

—Esto no es para nada así –le recordó.

—Sabes mejor que nadie la historia de la guerra de las unidas ¿no es así?

—Se le conoce como la guerra de las Unidas a la tercera guerra mundial, que dio inicio en el año 2060 y duró aproximadamente cien años, inició cuando un misil lanzado por Estados Unidos cayó en Reino Unido, aunque el misil era dirigido a Rusia. En la guerra de las Unidas se hicieron algunas alianzas para derrocar a Estados Unidos, pero cuando se logró, las relaciones y las uniones se vieron rotas y así, los países se atacaron unos a otros buscando ser el próximo que dominará a nivel mundial. La guerra terminó, y con ella las relaciones diplomáticas entre cada uno de los países.

—Muy buen resumen –admitió Dolohov –recuerdo a tu padre decir que las cosas históricas tienden a repetirse cada determinados años ¿lo recuerdas? Tal vez no es un misil como tal, pero eres tú, mi querida Ginevra –la sujetó del mentón –esta guerra, inició de una manera diferente ¿recuerdas cuando solías estar de nuestro lado? Bueno, resulta que los ahora tuyos, no son tan buenos, hay un tercer grupo que…

—No es separación de la resistencia –soltó –los ladrones se juntaron para crear un nuevo grupo, ellos los atacan fingiendo ser la resistencia, pero no son.

—Pues así como vamos, terminarán ganando la guerra –informó.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, Dolohov?

—Porque voy a quitar a Quirrell del puesto y te pondré a ti, quiero que nos ayudes a ganar la guerra, y como soy piadoso, perdonaré a los tuyos, podrás irte con Malfoy, no me importa.

—Tú no eres piadoso –se burló.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que…

—Por los cielos, Dolohov, cuidaste de mí cuando era una niña y…

—Y preferiste a Crouch antes que a mí, y después a Malfoy ¿no es así? –se burló.

—No…

—Eres una maldita ciega –se burló negando –pero no importa, me pasó igual con tu maldito padre, siempre quise que viera que había algo en mí que mi orgullo idiota, sí, soy orgulloso, quiero poder, pero también sé ser leal a lo que prometo.

—Pues déjame dudar eso.

—Me juré que iba a hacer de tu vida un infierno ¿voy mal en ello?

—No –admitió.

—Me alegra saber que tampoco eres muy feliz, aun estando con él.

—Eso tienes que agradecérselo a Quirrell –soltó –debería contarte como me encontró, cuando todos pensaron que estaba muerta, es más, deberías preguntarle a quien se está uniendo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Que el tercer grupo del que hablas, está reclutando a tu Jefe de Seguridad, aprovecharon su llegada a su campamento para ayudarme a escapar, estaba media muerta –se quedó callada y la mirada oscura de Dolohov se instaló en ella.

—Estabas embarazada ¿no?

—Eres bueno usando los términos en pasado –musitó.

—Estar en lados opuestos de la guerra provocan eso –contestó restándole importancia –además, es un favor el que le hizo, el mundo no necesita un hijo de Malfoy y menos si es contigo –soltó.

—Eres un maldito monstruo, Dolohov, eso es lo que eres.

—Eso lo veremos, voy a tenerte a mis pies, suplicándome que te tenga piedad –sonrió –ahora firma eso, o las cosas serán peores, y si ahora perdiste uno, te juro que te quitaré cualquier posibilidad de tener un hijo, ya sea con Malfoy o con cualquier otro, así que decide.

 

La mano de Ginny tembló cuando sujetó el lapicero y firmó donde tenía que hacerlo, alejó los papeles y frunció el ceño.

 

—No vas a arrepentirte, cariño –sonrió y se levantó –espero que tu desayuno sea tan delicioso como el mío.

—Gracias, _mi amor_ –dijo en un tono suave, que hizo que Dolohov se detuviera y después se percatara de que habían entrado un par de soldados al comedor.

—Señor, tenemos junta, es algo importante, nos han dicho que el mensaje ha llegado bien a su destino, tenemos respuesta dentro de diez minutos.

—Eso es maravilloso.

 

Elevó el rostro de Ginevra de manera suave y la besó, con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó algo a los soldados y salió, llamando a Blaise para que fuera con él.

 

—Tendrá que acompañarnos mi señora –informó el soldado.

—Estoy desayunando –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Podrá terminarlo en su habitación, el Dirigente ha dado órdenes precisas de su seguridad mientras él no está, no permitiremos que un rebelde intente llevársela de nuevo, así nos vaya la vida en ello.

—En ese caso –se puso de pie –no pondré en riesgo la vida de dos soldados que podrían hacer la diferencia –sonrió y se dejó ser guiada de vuelta a su habitación.

 

Los soldados tenían razón, el desayuno y todo lo demás llegó a su habitación, no recordaba que estar encerrada fuera parte del trato, pero no podía ponerse rebelde en esos momentos, porque Draco ya le había advertido que la necesitaba ahí más que en otro lugar, así que si tenía que fingir ser de esa organización una vez más, lo haría, todo fuera por terminar la guerra, dejando a la resistencia en el poder, no podría soportar ver a La Orden, ganar después de todo lo que había hecho en todos esos años.

 

Bajó el volumen del radio y calibró la frecuencia, para que el radio que había dejado en la resistencia se encendiera, Draco había prometido traerlo consigo cuando no estuviese en alguna misión, y cuando no estuviese, lo dejaría con alguien de confianza que pudiese avisarle lo que había ocurrido.

 

Tardó un poco, pero la voz de Dolohov fue lo primero que escuchó, en un tono bastante calmado y modulado, muy raro en un hombre como él, que pensaba que era lo mejor que le había pasado al país.

 

—Así que están pensando intervenir en la vida del país –habló Dolohov de nuevo.

—Así es –dijo la voz de un hombre con un acento un poco extraño, jamás lo había escuchado –ha pasado bastante desde que la Guerra de las Unidas ha dejado al planeta en una gran oscuridad, hemos estado reuniendo fuerzas, y yendo a otros países, buscando unirnos de nuevo con la vieja diplomacia.

—Me temo que nuestro gobierno no está listo para unirse a una diplomacia, verás, estamos en una fuerte guerra civil que nos ha tomado bastantes años.

—Nosotros podemos ayudar a terminar con esa guerra, así que si es lo que se necesita, sólo queremos restablecer los canales, que la vida mundial comience a curarse de esa guerra tan terrible.

—Si no me equivoco, Bulgaria fue quien nos atacó primero, después de terminar con el monstruo, no creo que sea seguro volver a unirnos en una guerra, posiblemente, lo único que desean es hacerse del país, por eso nos buscan en un momento tan decisivo como éste.

—Ustedes nos buscaron –soltó el hombre de acento extraño.

—Nuestras señales se intervinieron y nos vimos comunicados, pero jamás pedimos una unión, mucho menos una respuesta.

 

Ginny frunció el ceño, no entendía nada, se suponía que ellos habían enviado un mensaje, y que ellos sólo habían respondido, entonces ¿Por qué Dolohov decía algo así? Si con la ayuda de esos hombres podían ganar la guerra, tendrían más hombres y…

 

Lo tenía, sonrió, dejó que toda la conversación se escuchara tanto para la resistencia como para ella.

 

—Draco –habló cuando cambió la frecuencia.

—Soy Tom –contestó el hombre.

—Tom, gracias que eres tú –sonrió la pelirroja –escuchaste todo lo que dijo Dolohov ¿no es cierto?

—Desde luego que lo escuche.

—Si ellos rechazan la ayuda de Bulgaria, nosotros no, con los hombres que ellos pueden proporcionarnos, la resistencia ganará sin preocupaciones.

—Eso suena bien, pero… ¿cómo daremos con ellos?

—De eso me encargo yo, no te preocupes por nada, ahora que estoy aquí, haré todo lo posible por comunicarme con ellos.

—Sólo ten cuidado ¿quieres? –Ginny sonrió, ante la súplica de Tom Riddle.

—Siempre cuido de mi misma, cuando no me drogan, claro –rió divertida.

—Lo digo en serio, completamente en serio, cuida de ti, por mí… -musitó el chico –y por Draco, principalmente.

—No te preocupes, cualquier cosa se las haré saber, estén pendientes de ese radio ¿quieres?

—Intentaré…

—Tienes que tenerlo cerca en especial tú, Tom, si Dolohov dice coordenadas o algo así, eres la única persona que podrá comprender, y llevarnos a la victoria, casi no te conozco, y sonará desquiciado, pero… confió en ti, como no confió en otra persona, sé que nos sacarás de esta guerra, junto con Draco –sonrió.


	40. Consecuencias.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separada de Draco y acorralada por Dolohov, Ginny decide acceder a todas las condiciones que él le pone sólo para no afectar los avances que los suyos tenían, ocasionando unas grandes consecuencias en la guerra.

Tom se giró cuando escuchó que alguien se burlaba a sus espaldas, se giró apresurado y no sacó su arma cuando vio de quien se trataba, más bien, le dedicó una sonrisa.

 

—No sé qué les da a los hombres –musitó Astoria.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –la observó confundido.

—Estoy hablando de Ginevra –se burló Astoria –de eso estoy hablando y de lo que acabas de decirle, mira, Tom, no soy estúpida, sé que hice algo bastante malo y cruel con ella, pero fueron ordenes que me dieron, jamás lo hice por Draco ¿comprendes? Es guapo y puede ser muy bueno en la cama, pero no me importa, él jamás me ha interesado en el modo en el que me interesas tú.

—Astoria, realmente no comprendo lo que estás diciendo –se acercó a ella.

—De lo que le acabas de decir por el radio, no soy estoy estúpida –soltó enfadada –Theodore Nott también solía estar loco por ella, sino hubiese conocido a Katie Bell, puedo jurarte que estaría al otro lado, peleando por quien ocuparía el segundo lugar con ella si Draco muriera.

—Estás confundiendo las cosas, Astoria, ella no me interesa como mujer y…

—Sé que no estás siendo honesto ¿sabes por qué? Porque si Draco dejó con vida a Theo por fijarse en su mujer, fue porque lo ve como un hermano, pero contigo, no hay nada que lo detenga, si tú dices que ella te interesa, Draco inmediatamente te mataría, lo conozco, es impulsivo cuando se trata de Ginevra, no va a permitir que nadie se interponga entre ella y él, por eso no lo dices, por eso no lo admites ¿cierto?

—Astoria, la que me gusta y me interesa eres tú, por eso estoy contigo.

—Es eso, o te conformas con tener a una de las mujeres de Malfoy –se burló –fui una estúpida, pero no pensé que fuera precisamente Ginevra Weasley, la que se metiera en mi relación, bueno, dicen que es el karma ¿no es así? Me metí entre ella y Draco, ahora ella se mete entre nosotros, lo divertido realmente, es que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta lo mucho que te gusta ¿Qué les da? ¿Por qué ella les gusta tanto?

—Ella no es ni siquiera un poco de bonita como tú –soltó Riddle.

—Draco ya lo dijo, que no es la belleza lo que les atrae de ella ¿qué es entonces? Ya sé, se lo preguntaré a Nott. Él será más honesto ahora que está realmente enamorado de Katie Bell.

—Pues tal vez preguntarle a él sea la mejor opción, porque si me ocurriera a mí, te diría la razón, pero no es así, Astoria –la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque le prometí a Barty que cuidaría de ella, Barty era mi amigo, Astoria, me ayudó a esconderme, me dijo como sobrevivir, así que le debía mucho, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la mujer que amó mi amigo, y a su defensa, la conoció mucho antes de que Draco la conociera.

—Pero ella no lo amó a él.

—A nadie, sólo a Draco, y estoy aquí, ayudándolo, pedirle que se cuide es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ¿no lo crees?

—Creo que sí –se encogió de hombros.

 

Draco se sentó junto a Tom, que tenía cara de pocos amigos, así que después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos, podía brindarle un poco de apoyo, después de todo, le agradaba.

 

—Esa cara sólo puede ser problemas con mujeres –se burló Draco.

—Lo es –admitió –pero dejemos eso de lado, Ginevra habló por el radio, no sin antes dejarme escuchar una curiosa conversación con un tipo Búlgaro y Dolohov.

—Búlgaro… ¿de Bulgaria? –interrogó haciendo que Tom frunciera el ceño y lo observara enfadado.

—Pensé que quedaría claro que al decir búlgaro, me refería a alguien nacido en Bulgaria, Draco.

—Ya, lo siento, te pones igual que Ginny cuando bromeo con ese tipo de cosas.

—Al parecer se han ofrecido unirse a La Orden para terminar con la guerra.

—A cambio de algo, supongo.

—Quieren ampliar horizontes, amigo, quieren reanudar los lazos que había con el país antes de la guerra de las unidas, quiere que haya diplomacia y paz.

—Bueno, no hemos podido ver la paz en mucho tiempo, no estoy seguro de que sus intenciones sean buenas, y de la nada…

—Ella quiere que los busquemos y negociemos con ellos, ellos tienen hombres, podremos ganar si están de nuestro lado y creo que lo sabes ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto que lo sé.

—Hablaré de esto con Theo y con Remus, veré que es lo que opinan ellos, pero… dime ¿qué es lo que piensas sobre esto?

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella, si Bulgaria está de nuestro lado, tenemos más fuerza para combatir a nuestros dos enemigos, no te olvides de Factor Sorpresa.

—Es algo que no olvidaré fácilmente, amigo, gracias a esos bastardos, Ginevra y yo… bueno, no pudimos tener a nuestro hijo.

—Ya te he dicho mi opinión, deberías preguntarle a los demás, pero creo que coincidiremos en que Ginevra tiene razón.

—Bien, de todos modos iré a preguntarles, imagino que quieres privacidad, por eso me dijiste esto ¿no es así?

—La verdad es que sí.

—Bien.

 

Draco se alejó, hizo un poco de ruido cuando escuchó las risas de Katie a lo lejos, lo mejor era tratar este asunto y dejarlos hacer sus cosas, si fuera él con Ginevra, odiaría que lo molestaran por trabajo, pero era algo inevitable.

 

—Theo, sé que están muy entretenidos, pero hay algo que necesitamos tratar, en cuanto des tu opinión, te dejaré en paz.

—Bien –gruñó Theo desde la tienda.

 

Después de un minuto y un par de besos y risitas, Theo salió, le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada asesina.

 

—Ya, ya –se disculpó –necesito hablar contigo de algo, y me iré, es una promesa.

—Bien, te escucho.

 

La mirada de Remus fue cautelosa, no había dicho nada desde que había terminado de explicar todo lo que Tom le había informado, y no podían comunicarse con Ginevra para evitarle algún problema.

 

—Bien, esto depende de que tanto confíes.

—Remus, creo que sabes que confió completamente en Ginny y…

—No hablo de ella, idiota –bufó Remus –estoy hablando de Riddle, si bien suenan a palabras que pudo decir ella ¿realmente crees que Ginny confiaría plenamente en los búlgaros?

—Está desesperada, antes por lo menos estaba yo con ella en La Orden, Theo y yo –suspiró –además tenía a Neville, en él podía confiar, ahora no tiene a nadie, porque Blaise tiene que fingir más de lo que Longbottom lo hacía.

—Eso es cierto, y Dolohov es capaz de hacer cualquier idiotez.

—Tenemos que decidir esto, Remus, la guerra está de por medio, ella está de por medio.

—Deberías dejar de arriesgarlo todo por ella –soltó Sirius llegando al lugar –ve con los malditos búlgaros y convénceles que con nosotros tendrán lo que quieren y listo, sólo que nos ayuden, es mejor tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos, si se cansan, es mejor.

—Sirius y Ginevra tienen razón –admitió Remus –es mejor tenerlos cerca, si juegan a la par con nosotros, estarán a la par, si tenemos que luchar contra ellos.

—Cierto –negó poco convencido.

—Sólo necesitamos que tu mujer sirva de algo y nos comunique con ellos.

—Ella ya está haciendo todo lo posible –soltó Draco enfadado.

—Acostarse con Dolohov debe ser muy sacrificado para ella –se burló –no hay nada que una mujer no logre en la cama, y más ella, mira cómo te tiene a ti.

—Es mejor que me vaya, o terminaré rompiéndole la cara –le informó a Remus y salió del lugar.

—No heredó nada de los Black –soltó decepcionado Sirius.

—Es muy parecido a su madre, al parecer ella fue lo único bueno que resultó de los Black.

—Y mira donde termino –se burló –y su hijo sigue sus pasos.

—Draco está destinado a lo grande –informó Remus –él nos sacara de la miseria en la que estamos, y dará igualdad a todos.

—Si su amor por Ginevra Weasley no lo ciega y lo lleva a la nada –observó a Remus –no vas a dejarme mentir, viejo amigo, está cometiendo los mismos errores que nuestro viejo amigo James Potter, y extrañamente, por una pelirroja que al final, no sirve más que para abrir las piernas y darle cinco minutos de placer, cualquier mujer podría hacer eso.

—Draco Malfoy es muy capaz –admitió Lupin –pero te lo diré, mi viejo amigo, no sería capaz de llevar el puesto que lleva, si no fuera por esa pelirroja que para lo único que sirve, según tú, es para abrirle las piernas, el no sería el líder de la resistencia, si Ginevra _Malfoy,_ no le hubiese dado la dirección correcta.

—El amor no siempre es la dirección correcta, pregúntale eso a James, cuando nos toque morir sacrificados por ese idiota arrogante, que pone a una simple mujer, sobre miles de vidas.

—No entiendo cómo es que James te dejó a cargo de Harry –negó.

—Porque fui el único que no lo traicionó como tú, Remus, te quedaste aquí, y criaste al hijo de un tipo que siempre te cayó mal, en lugar de al hijo de tu mejor amigo, y la mujer que siempre te trató bien.

—Nunca los traicioné, me quedé siguiendo mis propios ideales, Sirius, tú los seguiste sí, pero te quedaste relegado, ni siquiera el mismo Harry te prefiere, de ser así, irías con él, y no Granger.

—Bueno, Granger le da algo que sin duda yo no –se burló.

—Bueno, entonces Draco no es el único que pone primero a una mujer que miles de vidas, en algo se parecen ¿no crees?

—No tienen nada en común –soltó enfadado Sirius y se alejó.

 

Katie observó a Astoria, no sabía qué hacía ahí, pero tampoco iba a ser tan grosera con ella, después de todo, a ella no le había hecho nada malo, que recordara.

 

—Astoria ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –interrogó.

—Soy médico ¿sabes? –frunció el ceño –pero Ginevra no quiso que te ayudara aquí, por lo que le hice.

—Ella no tuvo nada que ver en eso, temo informarte –negó Katie –fue la profesora McGonagall quien otorgó los puestos de los recién llegados, Ginevra, no tuvo nada que ver.

—No estoy aquí por eso –soltó –necesito saber qué es lo que los hombres ven en ella, tu novio estaba loco por ella hace un tiempo.

—Pero ya no –soltó enfadada.

—No lo estoy acusando de nada ahora –le informó.

— ¿Entonces?

—Tom –musitó –ni siquiera lo admite.

—No te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que realmente a Tom no le interese Ginny ¿cierto?

—Eres mujer, Katie, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, lo escuché hablando con ella ayer y la forma en la que le suplicó que se cuidara…

—Ellos ni siquiera se conocen lo suficiente como para que Tom desarrollara un amor por ella, Astoria, todo está en tu cabeza, me temo informar.

—Pues yo lo dudo –negó –la forma en la que le suplico que se cuidara por él.

 

Katie frunció el ceño y por primera vez le prestó atención a la queja de Astoria, una cosa es pedirle que se cuide y otra pedirle por él, cuando una persona no significa nada para ti, no puedes estar tan desesperado como para saltar algo así, a menos que la otra persona sintiese algo por ti, y estaba más que segura que Ginevra no tenía ojos para ningún hombre que no fuera Draco Malfoy.

 

—Ginny y Draco están casados, Astoria, y según los ordenamientos, no hay forma de que eso termine, no hay poder humano.

—Es una guerra –soltó.

—Por lo mismo, nadie está seguro, puede morir ella o él, o ninguno, ese matrimonio es el más lindo que he visto –admitió –viste la sonrisa de ambos en ese lugar, Astoria, ninguno tiene ojos para otro que no sean ellos.

—Cierto, pero… yo no puedo estar con alguien que piensa en otra.

—No vayas a compartir tus dudas con Draco, Astoria –pidió Katie.

—No pensaba hacerlo, no hay nada que él pueda creerme después de lo que le hice a Ginevra, y aunque Tom no sienta nada por mí, no puedo decir lo mismo de mí hacia él.

 

Draco observó al radio, la voz de Ginny sonaba igual de tranquila y hermosa, le había costado un día dar con la dirección de los búlgaros, sólo necesitaba decidir qué hombres irían con él para que todo estuviese seguro.

 

—Hice contacto con ellos –informó la chica al otro lado de la línea –para que no corrieran peligro al ir.

—Piensas en todo –sonrió Tom.

—Lo sé, no iba a dejarlos a su suerte, no si puedo arreglar unas cuantas cosas aquí, he estado por todo el complejo, buscando por esos hombres.

—Eso es bastante arriesgado, Ginny, tienes que prometer que no lo harás, alguien puede darse cuenta, no queremos que te pongas a ti misma en problemas.

—No lo haré, Tom –aseguró ella –pero con Dolohov fuera no puedo moverme por mi misma, lo necesito en casa para que los soldados me dejen salir, ha decidido llevarse a Blaise, como si sospechara algo.

—Te descubrió con él en el complejo, parece que lo olvidas –intervino Draco.

—Draco –musitó la pelirroja –pensé que no estabas, iba a sentirme abandonada.

—Bueno, Riddle ha decidido guiar la conversación a lo que más importa, tu seguridad –observó al chico –y estoy de acuerdo con él, no quiero que te escabullas a los problemas, que eres experta para ello, no queremos perder ningún metro de ventaja en esta guerra, cariño, accede a todo lo que él te pida, salvo a acostarte con él ¿te queda claro? Si tan sólo se atreve a presionarte o a algo, sólo dime e iré directamente y…

—Tengo que irme –soltó de la nada –creo que alguien viene.

 

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Sirius Black mordió la manzana  que había tenido Draco hacía unos minutos atrás.

 

—Oye, esa es mi manzana –bufó.

—Bueno, quien no cuida sus cosas, terminan en manos de otro ¿cierto, Riddle? –los ojos grises de Sirius se posaron en Riddle que frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería –no en todo se puede ser listo –se burló el hombre, se puso de pie y le aventó la manzana mordisqueada a Draco –si no te pones listo, así terminarán las cosas.

—Bueno ¿sabes a qué se refiere? –lo observó Draco.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Yo tampoco –tiró la manzana y salió junto con Tom.

— ¿Dónde están los hermanos de Ginevra? –indagó Riddle.

—Quisieron ser útiles –se encogió de hombros –fueron con Diggory a diferentes batallones, fueron sus propias decisiones, no soy Ginny para negarles cosas.

—Aun así, ella se pondrá histérica.

—Es una guerra, hasta el más mínimo hombre es de ayuda, de no ser así, ella estaría aquí, junto a mí, no en manos del idiota de Dolohov.

—Tienes toda la razón –admitió Tom.

 

oOo

 

—Déjame decirte que para ser la persona más inteligente de todo este complejo, sigues siendo un tanto idiota ¿lo sabías?

—No me importa lo que pienses, Dolohov.

—Sólo quiero que el resto piense que te trato bien, y lo seguiré haciendo.

 

Avanzó hasta ella y la sujetó del cuello, golpeando la espalda de la pelirroja en la barda, acercó su rostro al de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa en blanco, sin sentimiento alguno.

 

—A partir de este momento, se terminó el Antonin Dolohov hospitalario, no eres una persona de fiar, así que sólo saldrás cuando tengas que aparecer en público ¿lo escuchas? Firmarás los acuerdos que te diga que tienes que firmar y no harás comentario alguno de cómo y qué pasa en este lugar, de lo contrario, te juro que vas a arrepentirte, mi querida esposa –sonrió –olvídate de cualquier cosa que te prometiera para cuando ganáramos la guerra, tú y todos los tuyos van a terminar muertos.

—Draco va a ganar la guerra.

—Confías mucho en él ¿qué tanto?

—Con mi vida, le confiaría a Draco mi vida, porque sé que él…

—Ginevra –sonrió Dolohov –no tienes nada especial, incluso lo que hay entre tus piernas es común, todas las mujeres lo tienen, hay miles que pueden darle incluso más placer que tú, eres momentánea para él, cuando tu confianza por él te mate, él terminará al final de un año, casado con otra, si es que lo dejo vivir –volvió a besarla y cuando lo golpeó, le ordenó a los soldados que la llevaran al cuarto de seguridad.

 

La revisaron completamente, por fortuna, el radio lo había dejado completamente inservible, nadie que no fuera ella o Blaise, podrían dar con la frecuencia que tenían para la resistencia, así que por ese lado, estaba bien.

 

La celda era la más lujosa del lugar, y la más cómoda, al parecer quería mantenerla bien, no por ella, sino por lo que tenía que aparentar con el público, Dolohov no era idiota, y comprendía cuales eran sus planes, pero lo que le preocupaba era que si no se comunicaba con Draco como habían quedado, él cometería una locura, y no podía permitir que eso pasara.

 

—Su comida, señora –sonrió el guardia.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió y tomó la charola.

 

Tenía que encontrar la forma en la que Dolohov la sacara de ahí, no podía permitir que se perdiera todo el avance, no podía dejar que Draco hiciera una tontería.

 

—Señora Dolohov –la voz de Blaise sonó forzada –el Dirigente me ha enviado por usted.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –Blaise, tienes que hacer que Draco no ponga un pie por aquí –murmuró.

—Encontraré la forma de que no pase frío, si es necesario, traeré unas cuantas cobijas más, señora.

—Bien –asintió y lo siguió.

 

El consejo estaba reunido, la mirada de Quirrell en ella fue de odio puro, mientras la de Petunia fue de alegría, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella, abrazándola.

 

—Sabía que no podías estar del lado de esos rebeldes asquerosos, querida, aunque admito que jamás sospeché ese _amor_ que tenías por Antonin.

—Lo sé –sonrió –es el hombre más maravilloso ¿cómo podría no amarlo? Ha hecho tantas cosas por mí.

—Eso lo comprendo, pero no es un hombre del cual se enamoraría una joven linda y agradable –admitió Petunia en un susurro sólo para la pelirroja.

—Las apariencias muchas veces engañan, Petunia –se burló Dolohov –mi esposa está aquí por otros asuntos, sin embargo –le indicó que se sentara y así lo hizo, unos segundos después, apareció Snape, que la observó sorprendido.

—Ginevra Weasley en el consejo, eso sí es una sorpresa –murmuró.

—En realidad soy Ginevra Dolohov –soltó y tener que pronunciar el apellido de otro que no fuera el de Draco le quemó la garganta.

—Veo que has decidido volver al camino correcto, después de todo.

—Nunca me fui, Gran Canciller, fui forzada a quedarme con la resistencia, mientras mi lugar estaba aquí.

—Así que supongo que estuviste esclava de Draco Malfoy ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja con cierta curiosidad.

—Así es, después de todo, es el consentido de la líder de la resistencia, ella es capaz de complacer cualquier capricho de él, es como un hijo para ella.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero… será que en todo el tiempo que permaneciste con él, no hubo ninguna clase de sentimientos que nacieran.

—Odio, solo odio –mintió, pero el odio reflejado en su voz, era dirigido a él, a Severus Snape, por traicionero.

—Lo digo, porque el cuerpo es el cuerpo, una caricia forzada ahora, un encuentro pasional mañana –se encogió de hombros –bien, señora Dolohov –se burló el Canciller –quiero que nos diga, todo lo que sabe, que nos hará ganar la guerra, de igual manera, quiero un informe detallado de los próximos ataques.

—Es muy pronto para un informe detallado de los ataques, necesito saber en los lugares en que se encuentran los batallones, cubriendo que partes, cual ha sido el lado más afectado y…

—Supongo que eso ya lo sabes todo –informó Snape –Malfoy tendrá todo lo que quieras de inteligente, pero no hay duda que su única debilidad existente en el mundo, eres tú, _querida,_ tu traición debe estar doliéndole en lo más profundo, así que quiero que me digas lo que sabes.

—Pues por mucho que Malfoy se derritiera por mí –informó –Minerva McGonagall no, siempre me odio, nunca confió en mí, por algo es la líder ¿no es así? –Negó –no me decía nada, salvo después que ocurría, las pocas cosas  que supe se las informé a Antonin –mintió y Dolohov cubrió la mentira asintiendo.

—Bien, voy a creerte esta vez, pero la próxima vez, quiero un plan de ataque.

 

Ya en su celda, tomó los planos que Snape le había dado, con los lugares más afectados, los flancos más débiles, suspiró y negó, no podía hacer eso, caminó de un lado a otro, las palabras de Draco la seguían golpeando, tenía que hacer lo necesario para no perder los avances de la guerra, sujetó los barrotes dorados y negó, tenía que armar un plan con un filo doble, y en  eso, el mejor era Riddle, pero por estúpida no podía recurrir a él, tenía que adivinar los pensamientos de Draco, de Tom y de Theo, para no poner en riesgo nada.

 

—Tengo que hacer algo rápido –se recordó a ella misma.

 

Volvió a sentarse frente a los mapas e intentó recordar los trazos que Riddle había tenido en ellos, los dejó en blanco y señaló los territorios que aún eran de La Orden, ubicó los lados vacíos, y señaló un nuevo punto, lo recordaba, esa era la localización donde la habían tenido, Fleur le había dicho cual lugar era, para que lo evitara, pero si podía joder a quienes la habían jodido, con eso se daba más que bien servida.

 

—Deberías descansar un poco –informó Dolohov al otro lado de las rejas.

—Tengo que hacer lo que el Canciller pidió.

—Eso ya lo tengo bajo control –soltó el hombre con una sonrisa.

—No –se levantó y fue hasta él –déjame hacer esto a mí, Dolohov.

—No, después de todo, ambos sabemos que sigues en el lado de la resistencia, nos traicionarás, tal parece que de nuestro lado no hay personas inocentes a las cuales salvar ¿cierto?

—Tú estás del lado equivocado, Dolohov, compréndelo.

—El lado equivocado de la guerra –sonrió –ambos lados somos los equivocados, Ginevra, los únicos que estuvieron del lado correcto, ya están muertos.

—Voy a encargarme de los ataques yo –informó –el Canciller sabrá si no los idee yo, no es tan idiota como piensas que es.

—Bien, pero no te aseguro que el Canciller confíe en ti, después de todo, es un hombre muy sabio, que sabe lo que es mejor para el país.

—Por supuesto –se burló.

—Deberías descansar, yo le entregaré eso al Canciller.

 

Ginny caminó hasta la cama y se recostó, insistiera o no, Dolohov la iba a dejar en ese lugar, lo único que le importaba, era mantener la ventaja que Draco le había pedido que mantuviera.

 

—Draco –musitó antes de perderse en un profundo sueño.

 

La guerra nunca la había dejado dormir del todo, aunque pareciera, sus sueños siempre eran la mayor parte sus acciones, sus malas decisiones, sus órdenes enviando personas inocentes a morir, personas como ella, que sólo luchaban por lo que creían justo, había dejado a muchas personas sin padre, sin madre, había matado a los hijos de alguien, tenía merecido esas pesadillas, pero ahora eran peor, ahora soñaba con la propia destrucción de la resistencia por su culpa, por sus planos, por ser idiota y no poderse comunicar con Draco, pedirle ayuda.

 

Despertó asustada cuando el Frank Longbottom de sus sueños era alcanzado por un detonador idéntico al que casi le quitó la vida a Theo, su corazón iba desbocado, casi saliéndose de su pecho, negó, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Dolohov de nuevo para que le dejara volver, para poder comunicarse con Draco.

 

Tal vez ya no la amaba lo suficiente como para llevarla consigo cuando se lo suplicó, si bien había sido decisión de irse, no había sido por otra cosa más que para evitar otro ataque que afectara a la resistencia, mientras más los atacaran, menos posibilidades tenían de ganar la guerra, y sabía que por mucho que Draco se negara a admitirlo, a él también le había agradado que fuera decisión de ella irse, y no de él, así, no cargaría con todo eso en su conciencia.

 

Frunció el ceño cuando en su pan encontró una nota, distinguió la letra de Blaise de inmediato, así que la guardó para leerla después, no podía darse el lujo de que la encontraran.

 

—Gracias –le sonrió al hombre cuando se llevó la charola.

—De nada, señora.

 

El soldado se alejó, ella fue hasta el pequeño escritorio y ocultó la nota entre otros papeles, así, si alguien llegaba de improviso, pensaría que estaba viendo esos papeles y no la nota.

 

_Hablé con Riddle, al parecer el lugar que elegiste para el golpe ha sido el indicado, el próximo ataque tiene que ser tan al norte como sea posible, es territorio de Factor Sorpresa, así rescatar el territorio les sería más fácil._

_Se han comunicado con los búlgaros también, han cambiado el lugar del campamento a uno más apropiado, los nuevos aliados se encargarán de armarlos, al parecer, tú estarías fascinada, según lo que dijo Riddle, es un armamento muy sofisticado, digno de ti._

_También les he dicho que no podrás comunicarte tú por un tiempo, porque Dolohov te tiene vigilada con soldados extraños, pero en cuanto tenga la posibilidad, pondré a mis hombres, es una mentira, obviamente, no tengo el poder suficiente para rolar a los soldados, y lo sabes, aun así, Dolohov ha prohibido que te traten mal, cualquier cosa indebida, dile y él se encargará._

Ginny suspiró, ahora comprendía las palabras de Snape, posiblemente con el tiempo y la convivencia, a Blaise había comenzado a agradarle Dolohov, pero sin importar eso, siempre había sido leal a ella, o eso creía.

 

No era un buen momento para que comenzara a dudar de su único aliado en ese lugar, si lo hacía, la poca fe y fuerza que le quedaba se terminaría, y no creía poder con eso, no de nuevo, si con ver a la cara a Snape era doloroso, ver a Blaise a la cara y saberlo traidor, le romperían el corazón.

 

El ataque había sido un completo éxito, los soldados estaban felices, Severus tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, pero ella tenía el corazón al cien por ciento, Dolohov había cambiado el lugar del ataque, tomando a la resistencia completamente desprevenida.

 

—No sé cómo lo hiciste –admitió Dolohov –pero me alegra saber que les advertiste mal, ahora, sin duda, todos los muertos de la resistencia, llevan tu nombre _mi amor_ –la besó en la frente y se alejó silbando completamente feliz.

—Maldito bastardo –gruñó y golpeó la barda hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

 

Observó a Blaise mientras le curaba los nudillos, ambos estaban serios, pero era ella, la que no quería ni siquiera tocar el tema.

 

—Necesito lo que te di a guardar mientras veníamos hacía aquí, Blaise.

—Lo tengo escondido en mi habitación –le informó.

—Lo quiero ya.

 

El hombre se alejó, dejándola curarse sola, nunca se había preguntado qué tan lejos estaba la habitación de Blaise en ese lugar, en el complejo de Wiltshire estaba en un lugar estratégico que ella misma le ordenó elegir, pero aquí, el que se encargaba de otorgar las viviendas, era el Dirigente Principal, y Dolohov no sabía nada de estrategia.

 

El hombre regresó media hora después, sacó el saco café y se lo entregó, la miró por unos minutos dudar, estaba enojada, esa mirada hacía mucho que no la veía, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que su loca cabeza pelirroja tenía planeado.

 

—Perdón hacerte esperar –se disculpó.

—Lo importante es que al menos pudiste evitar que te quitaran esto.

—No fue mi culpa, ellos ni siquiera me escucharon cuando los avisé.

— ¿Al menos los avisaste? –frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, ya te lo dije, los búlgaros los cambiaron de lugar, ya no están ni siquiera en Wiltshire, Theo no me dijo dónde están.

—Me agrada que siempre sea tan precavido –se encogió de hombros.

—Si vas a desconfiar de mí, es mejor que no me digas nada más.

—Bien, Blaise, lo has dicho, creo que al final, dijiste algo cierto.

—No puedo creer que te dejes manipular.

—Manipular, no me estoy dejando manipular.

—Él tenía esto planeado desde el principio, y no es mi culpa que no lo previeras antes, Ginevra, pero es una guerra, y no siempre puedes evitar las cosas, no siempre puedes complacer a Draco –farfulló.

—Dolohov piensa que podrá ganarme, bien, el imbécil no sabe con quién se ha metido –bramó, sacó un pequeño labial, quitó la tapa y lo giró hasta que apareció un pequeño detonador, lo presionó antes de que Blaise pudiese preguntar algo o siquiera detenerla, pero si iban a jugar sucio, no le importaba que tan sucio, ella sabía jugar, y sobre todo, podía caer tan bajo como ellos cuando se trataba de proteger a los suyos.


	41. Solidaridad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con el país amigo, armando y ayudando a la Resistencia a conseguir la paz, la guerra se está viendo por fin, después de tantos años en su término.

Draco observó sin mucho agrado a su nuevo aliado, había algo en su acento que no le agradaba, pero Riddle parecía no tener sospecha alguna de ese hombre, así que él no puso objeción.

 

—No te agradan, no sé qué hacemos con ellos si él no te agrada, Draco –soltó Theo poco convencido también.

—Parece que a Riddle le agrada –se encogió de hombros.

—Tom no es nuestro líder, por mucho que a Karkarov le gustaría así, pero no lo es, al menos te ha reconocido como líder.

—Riddle lo dejó en claro desde el inicio, Theo, Ginny nos ha mandado con ellos, así como nos mandó con Riddle, no quiero que mi orgullo me cueste algo como lo que ya me ha costado –negó.

—Ella está segura donde está –lo tranquilizó Theo.

—Sí, lo sé, está tan segura, que hace un mes que no es ella quien nos dice lo que está pasando, llámame paranoico, pero sé cuándo las cosas no están bien con ella, es algo que me martilla el pecho, que no me deja pensar en nada más, mi pecho y mi cabeza me están gritando a unísono que debería ir por ella y no importarme perder mi puesto como líder ¿comprendes?

—Por supuesto que te entiendo, Draco, pero no confío en nadie más que en ti para hacer este trabajo, para ser nuestro líder cuando esto termine, por favor, sé que ella es importante, y si la quieres fuera de las garras de Dolohov, me ofrezco a ir por ella, pero no te muevas de aquí, no arruines las batallas que ya tenemos planeadas.

— ¿Crees que ella nos dio la ventaja de ahora?

— ¿Cómo hubiese podido explotar todo el complejo en Wiltshire desde Londres, Draco? Eso es algo imposible, incluso para ella.

—Entonces es terreno de Factor Sorpresa ahora.

—Tampoco lo creo, posiblemente fueron Granger y Potter.

—Ronald sigue con ellos ¿cierto? –interrogó Draco.

—Sí, no se ha separado de ellos desde que le diste la orden.

—Bien, quiero saber quién fue el que voló el complejo.

—En seguida lo investigo –asintió y se alejó.

 

Los ojos azules de Karkarov se posaron en él, así que se acercó, se sentó junto a él y guardó un momento en silencio, hasta que le ofreció un cigarrillo, Draco lo aceptó.

 

—Intenté dejarlo –comentó Karkarov –pero parece que algunos vicios son más fuertes que otros ¿no te parece?

—Hace años que no fumo uno, y la verdad no me sentía desesperado por conseguirlo.

—Posiblemente encontraste algo o a alguien que suplió ese vicio ¿no lo has pensado?

—No, pero ahora que lo menciona, tengo un vicio mayor que éste.

—Es una mujer, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, esa fascinación brillando.

—Mi esposa es digna de fascinación, pronto la conocerá, Karkarov, ha sido la mujer que nos ha puesto en contacto con usted.

—Esto realmente es un enredo, usted la llama su esposa, Dolohov la ha llamado su esposa, así que cuando la vea, sin duda alguna, le preguntaré, que para ella, quien es realmente su esposo.

—La respuesta será mi nombre –sonrió Draco –si está con Dolohov ahora, es porque la necesitaba en un lugar seguro, ha pasado bastante cosas malas a mi lado.

—Pero aun así, sigue a tu lado, es un amor fuerte, para ser tan jóvenes.

—Estamos destinados a estar el uno con el otro, eso lo aseguro, la única forma en la que ella y yo no estemos juntos, es que alguno muera, y me aseguraré de que eso no pase –sonrió –nos ha tomado tanto llegar a este punto, que no dejaré que nadie se ponga en nuestro camino, ni siquiera la muerte.

—Aferrarse al amor de las personas no es tan sabio, _hijo,_ lo que está destinado, está destinado, a veces, sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero no quita la grandeza –sonrió.

—Tal vez tenga razón, pero le amo de esta manera, desde mi propia locura y mi propia cordura, ella es mi equilibrio, tal vez ella sin mí pueda vivir, pero yo sin ella –sonrió –no creo que sea posible.

—El final siempre llega, es lo malo de vivir –le apretó el hombro y sonrió –nuestro último punto de ataque es Londres, está guerra, tendrá su fin en unas semanas –le informó –si tu mujer está en Londres, te recomiendo que no esté cuando el complejo caiga, o caerá con él.

—Gracias por la advertencia –contestó.

 

Karkarov era un hombre extraño, al menos para él, era tranquilo, su confianza al hablarle como si tuviesen años de conocerse, era algo extraño, pero lograba que el interlocutor, se sintiera cómodo en la charla, al menos, ahora.

 

Todos los hombres a su alrededor iban de un lado a otro, alistándose para el siguiente ataque, unos hablando el idioma tan desconocido para Draco, y otros con su idioma en común, otros tantos con acento extraño hablando un idioma diferente al suyo, observó a lo lejos la imagen de Bill, la rubia que había salvado a Ginny estaba con él, y lucia más que interesada en el mayor de los Weasley, sonrío, después de tanto tiempo, Bill había encontrado a la mujer para él, hacían linda pareja, su vista se desvió hasta la otra persona que también los observaba, frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella.

 

—No planeas arruinar el romance ¿o sí, Astoria?

—Mi humor no está listo para soportarte, así que déjame sola.

—Soy tú líder, no quiero recordarlo de nuevo.

—No te interesan mis motivos, y si lo que te preocupa es que arruine el romance de Bill, despreocúpate, aunque amé a Bill en su momento, ya no, me alegra que pueda ser feliz con alguien como Delacour, es linda, inteligente, agradable.

—Entonces peleaste con Tom, porque tiene esa misma cara.

—No pelee con Tom, simplemente no somos como Theo y Katie, así de simple.

—Graciosa la comparación.

— ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Cuando Riddle me exigió que dejara de portarme como un idiota contigo, se comparó con Ginevra y conmigo –Astoria puso los ojos en blanco –me dijo que tú provocabas en él, todo lo que Ginevra provoca en mí, y créeme, cariño, ese tipo te ama con locura si es así, no sé qué telarañas tengas ahora en esa cabecita hueca, pero nadie ha comparado su amor con el que tengo por mi pelirroja, porque va a lo insano –le sonrió –te estoy diciendo esto, porque Riddle me cae bien, y si es feliz contigo, no soy nadie, para juzgarle.

 

—No estarías tan tranquilo si supieras que la comparación contigo y Ginevra, es porque en realidad le interesa ella, pero no se atreve a admitirlo –soltó Astoria cuando Draco se había alejado de ella.

 

Tom frunció el ceño cuando el rubio se acercó a él, se interpuso en su camino, cosa que le pareció cómica a Draco, que sólo le sonrió, y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No me agrada verte cerca de ella –soltó Riddle.

—Sólo trataba de ayudarte, diciéndole que la amas, no fui grosero con ella, intentaba, como buen amigo, hablarle bien de ti, pero parece que no lo agradeces.

—Pues ni para hablarle bien de mí, ni para nada.

—No comprendo porque la mala fe, ella no me interesa, no tengo ojos para alguien que no sea Ginevra, y creo que todos en la resistencia se han podido dar cuenta de ello.

—No me es para nada indiferente el hecho de que te acostaste con Astoria.

—Sí, junto a mi novia moribunda, porque tu novia, le daba un maldito suero para tenerla en estado vegetal, era la única forma.

—En vez de robar la ampolleta, te acuestas con ella, vaya solución, si Ginevra es feliz con esa explicación, yo no.

—Sabes –Draco lo empujó –hiciste mal la comparación, ella no es Ginevra para ti, tú eres Ginevra, en esa relación.

 

Draco se alejó enfadado, había aprendido algo nuevo ese día, que las mujeres eran más complicadas de lo que Ginny era, y que por más que intentara solucionar la vida amorosa de un amigo, terminaría haciendo las cosas mal, así que no importaba si se esforzaba o no.

 

Los hombres fueron desapareciendo conforme las órdenes de Riddle y Karkarov, Draco se alistó, y sonrío cuando Ron Weasley se acercó a él, con una sonrisa divertida.

 

—Vaya, vaya, todo un soldado –se burló el pelirrojo.

—Algo así –sonrío –pensé que te habían dicho que no te alejaras de Potter y Granger.

—De hecho Potter ha decidido volver –se encogió de hombros –ha descubierto algo que tiene que tratar con Sirius, es personal, creo que tiene que ver con su padre y ya sabes, dramas familiares indignos de Weasley –bromeó Ron.

—De acuerdo –soltó Draco sin darle importancia –y sobre Wiltshire ¿qué investigaste?

—Fue Ginevra, bueno, recuerdas la supuesta muerte de Charlie, Percy y George ¿cierto? Charlie me dijo que Ginevra colocó unos detonantes potentes en algunos lugares estratégicos, por eso tardó tanto esa vez, estaba esperando el momento oportuno, creo que el ataque mal informado de Zabini fue un plan de Dolohov, para ver qué tanta lealtad tenía ella ¿no? Ginny es de las que atacan fuego con fuego.

—No voy a discutir eso –se burló.

—Ve a jugar al soldadito, cuñado.

—Iré, no puedo dejarlos solos, si voy a guiarlos a la muerte o a la victoria, estaré, dile a Potter que no entretenga a Black, tiene que salir a luchar, no quiero que tenga pretexto para no hacer nada.

—Desde luego, le diré –sonrió y se alejó.

 

El cielo del condado de Derbyshire se iluminaba con las explosiones, cualquiera que observara al cielo, podría decir que era un día soleado, pero en realidad eran las tres de la mañana, Tom Riddle decía que los mejores ataques eran en las madrugadas, facilitaban las victorias.

 

Los hombres corrían de un lado a otro, mezclándose entre sí, distinguiéndose solamente por los uniformes que los soldados de La Orden llevaban, otros tantos, se arrancaban a sí mismos los símbolos de la Nación, alzando las manos en derrota, era inevitable aunque se negaran, era una batalla que la Resistencia ya tenía ganada, así era ahora, eran más hombres, mejor organizados, incluso con Ginevra de su lado, las estrategias no eran tan buenas como solían serlo, incluso, sospechaban que Quirrell seguía detrás de todo.

 

Los hombres que se negaban a entregar el control seguían disparando en contra de los enemigos, matando a los desertores mientras algunos corrían.

 

Theo se giró cuando escuchó a Bill ordenarles a unos de los desertores que se agacharan a causa de la lluvia de balas que estaba sobre ellos, Theo regresó corriendo, ayudando a los ex soldados a salir del ataque, mientras Bill lo ayudaba del otro extremo, cuando los soldados terminaron, Theo corrió un poco y se giró a la espera de Bill, que corrió con bastante agilidad, que si no lo estuviese viendo, dudaría que alguien estuviese pasando por ese lugar.

 

El mayor de los pelirrojos se quejó cuando una de las balas le rozó el costado y una extra golpeó en su hombro.

 

—Se trataba de esquivarlas, no de ser la diana –se burló Theo cuando el pelirrojo llegó hasta él.

—Me encargaré de esos imbéciles, ya verás –bramó.

—Imagino que lo harás, pero el otro grupo es el encargado, y si no queremos despertar la ira de Riddle, tenemos que apegarnos al plan.

—Me gustaría hacerlo a mi manera, pero si Draco confía en él, yo confío en él –se encogió de hombros haciendo sonreír a Theo, quien podría imaginar cómo habían comenzado esos dos, se llevaban tan mal, y el hecho de que Bill Weasley confiara tanto en Draco, era algo que le agradaba.

 

Bill se dirigió junto a Theo, era momento de que el grupo dos entrara a comenzar a cerrar el plan, era más fácil así, dividirlos en dos, y que cada grupo se encargara de ciertas cosas, los turnaban, por supuesto, para evitar que pensaran que había algún tipo de favoritismo, la lluvia de balas comenzó antes de lo que incluso Riddle previó, Theo cayó de bruces cuando Bill lo empujó, se miraron por un segundo, hasta que Bill cayó de rodillas frente a él, con una mirada sencilla, y una sonrisa en el rostro, los ojos azules de Bill se fueron volviendo más fríos, mientras se iban perdiendo en la nada, la sonrisa cálida en sus labios, estaba en total oposición con su mirada de hielo, Theo se arrastró hasta el pelirrojo, que yacía inerte y sin vida con la mejilla manchada de tierra y sangre.

 

—Bill –pidió Theo, pero no hubo respuesta, jamás la habría.

 

oOo

 

Draco avanzó con una sonrisa en los labios, intentando que nadie notara que le dolía la pierna derecha, a causa de que lo habían atacado unos soldados, pero había hombres muertos, que aún no revisaban, y hombres más heridos que él, así que de lo malo, lo menor, al menos con él.

 

— ¿Dónde está Theo? –fue lo primero que preguntó cuándo no lo vio.

—No regresó con el primer grupo, se quedó en el campo –informó un castaño a lo lejos, él y uno de los Weasley nos ayudó a salir del campo de visión, pero ellos se quedaron, las órdenes fueron claras, así que no volvimos.

—Bien, ahora que las cosas terminaron, podremos volver y revisar si hay alguno de los nuestros todavía ahí.

—Draco –le informó Karkarov y señaló con levantando su barbilla hacia donde el rubio daba la espalda.

—Theo, Bill, por fin…

 

Todos se quedaron callados cuando el otro rubio negó, su mirada era de tristeza, después de todo, él y Bill siempre habían sido buenos amigos, desde que juntarse a torturar a Fenrir Greyback, les había dado algo en común, verlo morir frente a sus ojos, peor aún, después de empujarle para salvar su vida, no hacía nada fácil las cosas, aunando la tortura mental que la imagen de Ginevra ante la noticia crecía como la luz del día.

 

—Le dispararon –informó –me tomó más de lo que pensé que me tomaría traerlo hasta aquí –informó.

 

Todos miraron a Draco, con favoritismos o sin ellos, Bill Weasley era el cuñado de Draco, así que su muerte impactaba más de lo que parecía.

 

—No sé cómo voy a decirle esto –admitió el rubio y ayudó a su amigo a cargar el cuerpo sin vida de Bill.

—Esto es una guerra –habló Karkarov –duelen las pérdidas, es cierto, pero es de idiotas pensar, que todos saldremos vivos de ella.

—Es el hermano de mi esposa –gruñó Draco.

—Así sea el mismo maldito Canciller –soltó Karkarov –si ella es incapaz de procesar lo que es una guerra y lo que causa, entonces, señor Malfoy, su esposa no es digna de tanta admiración como la que se le tiene aquí.

—No importa cuán inteligente se llegue a ser _Karkarov_ –intervino molesto Riddle, arrastrando las letras del apellido del hombre –ella no es un soldado, es una chica inocente y con sueños a veces demasiado grandes.

—Estúpida, querrás decir –bramó –todos hemos perdido muchas cosas en la vida, y no se necesita estar en guerra para ello, aumenta la violencia y la decadencia de una y esto es las consecuencias –soltó tranquilizándole –va a dolerle, por supuesto que le dolerá, no es emocionalmente incapaz, pero no podrá hacer nada.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo –admitió Draco –ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por Bill, lo que hubiésemos podido hacer…

—Fue mi culpa, yo le diré a Ginevra que acepto mi culpa.

—La única culpa que tiene, señor Nott, es ser demasiado leal a esa muchacha.

—Como sea –interrumpió Draco –no es culpa de nadie, Theo, es inútil sentir algún tipo de culpa, de todos modos, yo fui quien aceptó que se nos unieran.

—Es la suerte de todos, algunos tienen suerte y sucumben, otros tenemos mala suerte y seguimos de pie, luchando –admitió Karkarov –la vida, muchacho, es por lo cual tenemos que lamentarnos, ellos –señaló a los muertos –ellos ya tienen una libertad mejor de la que nosotros tendremos en mucho tiempo.

 

Draco, Theo y Tom se quedaron ahí, de pie observando el cuerpo de Bill junto a los demás caídos en batalla, todo se veía simple, pero tener que decirle a Ginevra, era algo que ninguno de ellos, quería afrontar, para ser honestos.

 

oOo

 

Ronald Weasley observó como el fuego consumía el cuerpo del mayor de sus hermanos, Bill hubiese podido ser una persona complicada, pero siempre había intentado proteger a todos sus hermanos, desde joven se había visto solo, después de la muerte de sus padres, y comenzó a buscar a sus hermanos restantes, buscó incluso debajo de las piedras a cada uno, hasta que logró tener a todos los hermanos Weasley juntos.

 

Su vista se posó en su cuñado, el fuego había consumido el cuerpo de su hermano, pero los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy, ya que veía de una forma tan distante, observaba a lo que había sido Bill, pero sus pensamientos estaban más allá de su vista, ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

 

—Siento lo de Bill –habló Tom Riddle junto a él.

—Bill no confiaba en ti ¿sabes? Si por él hubiese sido, habría hecho que Draco te echara, pero sabía que no pasaría, Ginevra fue quien nos llevó a ti, o a ellos, mejor dicho.

—La mayoría de ustedes no confía en mí, yo sólo estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto, Draco es y seguirá siendo el líder, no busco el poder, no lo quiero.

—Tal vez no sea el poder lo que quieres arrebatarle a Draco –lo observó –pero sin duda hay algo que quieres de él, pero que no puedes obtener y jamás lo obtendrás ¿cierto? –soltó sin alardes.

—Estoy con Astoria –informó.

—Ginevra estuvo poco tiempo, conviviste poco con ella, estoy seguro, se me hace un amor muy pronto, eso decía Bill, pero algo me dice que ella no era algo nuevo para ti ¿la habías visto antes? –interrogó.

—Era amigo de Barty –sonrió Tom, como si eso explicara todo, no quería dar detalles más personales que había prometido no dar, y para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo junto a él, se giró, viendo a la pila de cadáveres quemados, sus cuatro palabras, habían sido suficientes para explicarlo todo.

—Que Draco no se entere, si no quieres terminar en la próxima pila de cadáveres –le aconsejó y se alejó –así podrás cuidarla.

—Cuidarla –se burló –ella ya tiene quien la cuide ¿lo olvidas?

—La próxima vez que la veas, prométeme que le dirás, que no se puede saber cómo se siente ganar, si nunca has perdido nada.

 

oOo

 

Tom observó a Sirius reír mientras bebía, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su método embriágate antes de la batalla, pero Draco había decidido darse por vencido con su tío, habían peleado lo suficiente y el hombre no entendía, así que Draco decidió ignorar su grito interno por llamar la atención del mundo, mientras el resto se acatara a las reglas, se daba por bien servido, después de todo, tal y como lo había dicho Sirius, él era problema de Potter, y no de Draco.

 

Observó al rubio que le sonrío con una amplia sonrisa, le estrechó la mano y golpeó su hombro derecho con el de Tom, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando se alejó.

 

—Esta noche me uniré a Norfolk, Remus me informó que los hombres se están poniendo inquietos, así que dejaré a Theo encargado de todo por aquí, por favor, quiero que lo apoyes en todo, y que lo orientes en lo mejor posible, siempre ha sido bueno, pero sólo quiero saber que estará apoyado por alguien.

—No te preocupes, lo respaldaré como lo he hecho contigo todo este tiempo.

—De acuerdo, y vigila a Black, que no siembre la mala semilla en los demás –sonrió.

—Descuida, Theo hará un excelente trabajo, siempre lo hace.

—Nos veremos en dos semanas, amigo.

 

oOo

 

Con Draco viajando a Norfolk y ellos marchando a Stafordshire, las cosas iban un poco complicadas, para fortuna de Theo y Tom, Harry Potter parecía poner un poco de orden a lo que era el insubordinado Sirius Black, la mirada de desapruebo cuando hacía cosas inadecuadas bastaban.

 

—Veintiséis batallas más, y podemos decir que hemos terminado con la guerra –sonrió Theo –no creí que alguna vez pudiese decir eso, y que fuese verdad.

—Admito que la guerra era algo que jamás pensamos que terminaría, al menos no en nuestros años de vida –admitió Tom.

—Sobre los búlgaros –comenzó.

—Lo llaman solidaridad con los hermanos caídos –informó Tom –según por lo que me dijo Karkarov, después de la Guerra de las Unidas, el mundo  quedó sumido en las sombras, todos atacando a todos los que intentaran traspasar las líneas establecidas como territorio propio.

—Pero, entonces ¿quién es el nuevo dominante en este nuevo mundo?

—Según lo que nos contó a Draco y a mí, el primer país en recuperarlo todo, fue Finlandia, después de la guerra, se reagruparon, reconstruyeron las ciudades, se hicieron nuevas elecciones, y siguieron viviendo como si los países del mundo jamás se hubiesen buscado destruir el uno al otro, después de unos años, buscaron otros países que quisieran volver a entablar lazos, pero ninguno estaba listo, todos estaban teniendo sus propias guerras por el poder, al parecer, somos de los que han durado más, la red de lazos internacionales ya tienen a Rusia, Francia, Bulgaria, Holanda, Suecia, China, Japón y ahora quieren que Italia e Inglaterra se una, Italia se rehúsa a volver cuando fue lo que ocasionó todo, dicen que el mundo ha vivido bien sin que un país se meta con otro, como si fuesen los únicos habitantes del planeta, Karkarov habló con la Ministra Mervi Hirvelä, sobre lo que ocurría, ella dijo que Bulgaria debería ser solidario y ayudar, a terminar la guerra, después de eso, tomar a sus tropas, abandonar el país y permitir a Inglaterra formar su gobierno y decidir por sí mismo, un periodo de seis a diez años, y después, volver, y hablar sobre unir lazos internacionales con la nueva unión.

—Suena bastante bien, Ministro –se burló Theo.

—Según la historia, Finlandia fue el único país que permaneció reacio a la Guerra de las Unidas, después de eso, de _sólo defender sin atacar a los demás,_ se declaró neutral, y permaneció ahí, creo que merecen ser quienes lleven esto a un nivel más sano ¿no lo crees?

—Y bueno ¿Qué han sabido del otro continente? –preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

—Los países más afectados fueron Canadá y México, al ser las fronteras con Estados Unidos, y al ser éste país el blanco de los ataques, pero… la nueva unión ha estado buscando lazos internacionales con todo el mundo, no sólo Europa, pero no han contestado, creo que posiblemente les ha tomado el mismo tiempo que a nosotros restablecer la paz al cien por ciento.

—Lo más seguro –admitió Theo.

 

Llegaron a Stafordshire dos días antes del ataque, así que les dio tiempo de que las tropas estuviesen listas, descansadas y bien ocultas, cada día faltaban menos batallas para la libertad, y todos estaban nerviosos y estresados, más que felices y festejando, Draco les había dado un discurso la noche en que Ginevra se había marchado con Dolohov, haciéndola ver como su verdadera guía, les había dicho, que hasta que Londres no cayera –que por el momento era el último punto a atacar- no había nada que festejar, que se manejaran como siempre, como si esta guerra, en vez de terminar, recién comenzara, así, estarían más concentrados, y mientras menos fallas, más cerca de la libertad estaban.

 

oOo

 

Draco se unió a Theo y Tom en Stafordshire después de la batalla, pero por contrario a lo que eso implicaba, había un montón de hombres desorganizados, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, se suponía que había dejado encargado a Theo, y no obstante con eso, Tom estaba ahí para apoyarlo, y ninguno de los dos había podido controlar a los hombres, era algo que sin duda tendría que arreglar eso con ellos, como pensaba colocarlos en puestos importantes después de la guerra, si estaban demostrando ser completamente incompetentes en controlar a mil hombres, ¿cómo esperaban poder controlar a todo el país?

 

Avanzó enfadado, buscando entre todos el rostro de Theo y de Riddle, los encontró discutiendo con unos hombres, intentando solucionar todo.

 

—Alguien, me explicará ¿cierto? –soltó enfadado.

—Lo mismo decimos –soltó el hombre enfadado.

—A él le explicaremos, a ustedes lo haremos justo después de que hablemos con él –soltó Theo enfadado –tú síguenos –ordenó a Draco que se encogió de hombros y le sonrió al hombre que lo observó sorprendido.

 

Los siguió hasta donde Sirius estaba de pie, negó furioso y observó a Draco con disgusto, bien, eso seguía siendo totalmente normal, pero no entendía nada, la escena esclareció todo el alboroto de los hombres, los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron ante la imagen de las tres personas muertas frente a él.

 

—Bien, ¿algo que quieras decir, Theo? –soltó Sirius.

—Nada –bramó el rubio de ojos azules, Draco lo detuvo cuando quiso golpear a Sirius.

—La última vez  que ocurrió algo así, fuiste tú y William Weasley, y tomando en cuenta que Weasley está muerto, y que uno de los cadáveres aquí, es otro Weasley, dudo que viniera del mundo de los muertos a matar a su hermano.

 

Draco observó a la chica muerta, Hermione Granger estaba completamente profanada, y algo le decía que la profanación no había ocurrido exactamente antes de la muerte, sino después, Ron tenía un disparo en la frente, sus ojos azules seguían abiertos, con una extraña expresión en ellos, estaban sin vida, por lo tanto vacíos, pero la expresión seguía ahí.

 

—Parece que fue personal –habló Tom Riddle haciendo que Draco desviara la atención de su cuñado muerto hasta la de Potter.

 

Pisó en el camino hacia el cuerpo los lentes redondos del hombre, ya no le iban a servir de mucho, no por el hecho de que estuviese muerto, sino por el hecho de que alguien había sacado de sus cuencas su par de ojos verdes esmeraldas.

 

Se acuclilló frente al cadáver y sacó el puñal que tenía clavado en el corazón, era largo, como de unos 12 centímetros, negó mientras observando a todos.


	42. Un Ataque Más.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decidido, decide ser el encargado de ir en busca de Ginevra para que cuando el ataque llegue, ella estuviese libre de todo aquello, pero al no encontrarla y al negarse a irse sin ella, Quirrell le atrapa.

Todo el asunto del asesinato de Potter, Granger y Weasley estaba haciendo que los hombres se pusieran nerviosos, los hombres búlgaros veían a los ingleses con cierto recelo, dejando a sabiendas que quien lo hubiese hecho, eran de ese lugar, no de los visitantes, ellos no conocían a Potter y a los otros dos, así que todo se remontaba a sus hombres, a nadie más.

 

Los comentarios y los sospechosos iban de uno a otro, haciendo comentarios inapropiados, pero el que Theo le comentó, lo dejó pegado al suelo, y más, porque tenía razón.

 

—Bill murió en batalla –soltó Karkarov.

—Lo de Ron fue espantoso, Draco, pero son dos de los siete, no puedes hacer caso a lo que se dice –admitió Cedric.

—Cuatro –informó Draco –George y Fred murieron en batalla hace unos días.

—Percy también –se escuchó la voz de Lupin a través del radio –lo hirieron en batalla, agonizó un día y horas, pero sucumbió, sólo queda Charlie en batallón, y  _ella._

 _—_ Todo esto es una idiotez –soltó Sirius –esa idea sigue siendo descabellada, si la cosa es con los Weasley, Harry  _seguiría vivo,_ y en todo caso...

—El consejo está de acuerdo con Sirius esta vez –soltó la profesora McGonagall –Draco, te conozco perfectamente, estamos a pocas batallas, no puedes cometer una insensatez por esa chica, no en un momento tan crucial como este.

—La mujer tiene razón –apoyó Karkarov.

 

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, dando sus opiniones, diciendo que era lo bueno y lo malo, lo correcto por hacer de parte del líder, que había ciertos estándares que cumplir, lo que se debería de hacer, las precauciones.

 

Golpeó la mesa poniendo fin a la maldita discusión, le dolía la cabeza y todos creían tener la razón respecto a lo que estaba pasando, pero a él le importaba una mierda, observó a Tom que se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán para indicarle que era su decisión y de nadie más, así que entrelazó los dedos frente a su rostro en señal de que todos tenían que estar en silencio en lo que él luchaba consigo mismo, hacer lo necesario para ganar la guerra, o ir por Ginevra.

 

—Iré por ella –Habló después de unos segundos.

 

Sirius golpeo la mesa con frustración, todos los demás omitieron queja alguna, sólo negaron.

 

—Vamos a perder esta guerra si sigues al mando, si sigues pensando en esa perra en lugar de toda la gente a la que diriges, eres un maldito líder, no puedes sacrificar al bien común por una mujer, somos miles de personas siguiéndote en esta guerra imposible, y estas condenándonos al infierno por una mujer que siempre está en problemas.

—Tom se quedará en mi lugar, y si no vuelvo, bien, él será un buen líder.

—No quiero estar en tu lugar –se recargó el hombre –no quiero poder, no quiero guiar a nadie, sólo quiero que esta mierda termine, e irme a un lugar en paz, sabiendo que estaré tranquilo sin que alguien venga a atacarme por no saber de qué bando estoy.

—Pues guiaras a estas pobres almas a la victoria si no vuelvo, y después, sólo después de terminar la guerra, volverás a ese lugar Pacífico y no serás molestado.

—De acuerdo, pero... Por favor, intenta volver.

—Volveré con ella, eso lo juro.

 

Salió del lugar dejándolos a todos serios, nadie dijo nada, hasta que Sirius se puso de pie.

 

—Deberíamos relevarlo en sus decisiones, no creo que un niño como él pueda guiarnos, no con esa obsesión que tiene por esa pelirroja, no lo deja pensar bien, piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas y no con el cerebro, ¿sí? –soltó al ver a Tom.

—Independientemente de con cuál de las dos cabezas piense, y creo que si piensa con la que le cuelga, es donde tiene el cerebro –algunos soltaron una risa divertida por el comentario de Tom –Draco ha guiado a esta organización hasta un punto importante, algo que ustedes no habían logrado jamás, y eso ha sido gracias a la pelirroja con la que está obsesionado, algunas de las grandes victorias que hemos logrado han sido idea de ella, hemos logrado adueñarnos de Wiltshire, algo que no habían podido hacer ustedes –se burló –hemos dañado todos los modos de comunicación estable que tenía Dolohov y su nuevo estado de paz gracias a ella, aceptó regresar con Dolohov y ser su esposa sólo para darnos el tiempo necesario para atacarles y hacernos de la victoria, creo, que no sólo Draco le debe ir por ella, sino que todos le debemos muchas de las cosas que hemos festejado hasta embriagarnos, aunque no debimos festejar hasta el final, ¿no es así?

—El Lord tiene razón –soltó Remus –Ginevra ha tenido como única misión terminar con esta guerra, y hemos avanzado más de lo que habíamos avanzado por años.

—Iniciando una nueva guerra, no hemos podido terminar con una en treinta años ¿qué haremos con dos? –soltó furioso Sirius.

—Tú ya no eres la voz de Potter en lo que él vuelve, porque está muerto, no veo porque tenemos que hacerte caso.

—Cállate, si no quieres que...

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Sirius? –Tom se puso de pie y lo encaró.

—Tú tampoco tienes voz y voto aquí, Draco aún no se va.

—Yo no quiero ni voz ni voto en esto ni en nada, estoy aquí porque Ginevra lo quería, y Barty me hizo prometer que no le negaría nada a lo que ella pidiera, no le debo nada a ninguno de ustedes, pero ustedes me deben muchas de sus victorias.

—Nosotros las peleamos.

—Sí, pero la fuerza bruta sólo es eso, bruta, si no les hubiese guiado y dado una guía, todos estarían muertos.

—Tom tiene razón –habló Karkarov –es mejor que dejemos que Draco vaya por su chica, esperemos el tiempo necesario antes de volver a atacarles.

—Este es el último paso –habló Tom –el ataque al complejo de Londres es señal de nuestra victoria, terminaremos con todo.

—Espero que todo salga tal y como lo planteaste, Riddle, porque no podemos darnos el lujo de perder en Londres, y lo sabes, de esa batalla depende todo, y no importará que tengamos todos esos condados bajo nuestra jurisdicción ahora, Londres es toda la jugada, en ello va el todo por el nada.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie, Black, y Draco lo sabe mejor que nadie.

—Sólo te lo recuerdo, ahora que pareces apoyarlo en todo, bien, deberías mejor ofrecerte a ir por esa pelirroja, tal parece que mueres por ser tú quien vaya por ella y no Draco –soltó simple Sirius, haciendo que los demás lo observaran.

—Todos preferimos ir por ella en lugar de Draco, Sirius –soltó Theo –nadie quiere que Draco se desvíe del objetivo principal, que es ganar la guerra.

 

La sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó complacido por la confesión de Nott, haciendo que Riddle lo observara completamente incrédulo, se suponía que Ginevra también era su amiga, y ahora, todo importaba menos ella, ya Karkarov lo había dicho, lo mejor era que Ginevra no estuviese en Londres para el ataque, y ahora, todo mundo quería dejarla ahí, e ir por ella en el último momento.

 

 

—Bien, creo que es mejor que cada quien se encargue de sus cosas, estamos a pocas batallas para llegar a Londres.

— ¿Cuántos ataques serán antes de llegar? –interrogó.

—Se atacará por tres días el lugar, el corazón de La Orden, en este caso el complejo, será lo último en derribar, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no exista salida alguna o forma de que nos rodeen y así puedan acabarnos –contestó con simpleza Riddle haciendo que Theo asintiera.

—Por cierto –intervino el rubio –lo que dije adentro, es sólo para que Black deje de molestar ¿de acuerdo? Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos mientras Draco va a Londres por Ginevra.

—No tengo por qué tener explicaciones, Theo, eres su mano derecha, su mejor amigo, yo sólo estaré aquí por un corto periodo de tiempo.

—Draco ha confiado en ti más que en cualquier persona y eso a todos nos ha parecido algo extraño, no voy a negártelo, él debe ver algo en ti que claramente nosotros no vemos, algo más allá de tu habilidad por guiarnos, y no hay nadie en que yo confíe más que en él, así que ese es por qué te explico lo que ocurrió adentro.

—De acuerdo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos a llegar hasta éste momento, Tom –palmeó su hombro.

—Ginevra es la razón por la que estoy aquí, no lo olvides, así que ciertamente, agradécele a ella cuando la veas, que así como actúa Draco, será pronto.

—No lo dudo que para mañana, ella esté aquí, ayudando con los detalles de las batallas.

—Sin duda –sonrió.

 

Theo se alejó con una adorable sonrisa, él caminó sin rumbo fijo, se topó con Astoria, que seguía enfadada con él, no le dirigía la palabra, y eso no le agradaba, no le agradaba para nada.

 

oOo

 

Los hombres se habían tranquilizado bastante, el único que estaba fuera de sí mismo en ese momento, era Draco, era más que claro que mientras estaba a la vista de todos sus hombres, lo veían tranquilo, relajado, dando órdenes para que se hiciera el trabajo, pero cuando estaba solo, estaba de un humor, que ni siquiera él podría soportarse.

 

—Deberías estar relajado –soltó Theo.

—Relajado, por supuesto que estoy relajado, no puedo irme de aquí, porque es obvio que no pueden controlar lo que pasa –bramó –los dejé a ti y a Riddle, y de los dos, no se hizo uno, no puedo creerlo Theo, ni eso puedo confiarte a estas alturas.

—Es tu deber como líder quedarte aquí…

—Sí, dilo, no correr tras las faldas de Ginevra –negó divertido –no quiero recordarte todo lo que ella ha pasado cada que está alejada de mí, creo que ni siquiera tengo que recordarte que perdimos un hijo, Theo, no quiero que nada le pase a la mujer que amo, pero es algo que no comprendes, porque Katie está aquí, está segura mientras tú la proteges.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió Nott –pero fue decisión de la propia Ginevra el irse.

—Sí, y fue ella quien me suplicó volver conmigo, y le dije que no ¿por qué demonios le dije que no? No debí en primer lugar dejarla ir, en segundo, cuando ya se había ido y tenía la oportunidad, no debí dejarla, debí cumplir la promesa que le hice de siempre protegerla.

—Hasta el momento no sabemos que ella esté en peligro o en malas condiciones.

— ¿Y por qué sigue siendo Zabini el que nos informa? –elevó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Vaya, pues parece que tú si quieres a tu esposa muerta, Draco, si ella no es quien nos informa, lo más probable es que sea que Dolohov la tiene más que supervisada, si ella se atreviera a comunicarse personalmente, posiblemente deberíamos estar allá, porque la situación se adelantaría ¿no es cierto?

—Pues es cierto, no hay nada que no hiciera por ella.

— ¿En serio? –se burló Theo.

—Me pidió que huyéramos cuando la guerra terminara ¿y sabes? Estoy completamente seguro que es lo que haré, cuando termine la guerra, me iré con ella, a un maldito lugar donde podamos ser felices.

—Abandonarías todo lo que _has_ conseguido, _lo que hemos_ conseguido por ella.

—Tú harías lo mismo por Katie.

—Pero da la casualidad, que yo no soy nada aquí, no soy el líder, ni alto cargo.

—Eres mi mano derecha, Theo, eso es algo importante.

—Tú eres el importante, Draco, no hay nadie de nuestros hombres que quiera que alguien más gobierne cuando se termine la guerra, todos concordamos en que te queremos a ti, en ese lugar.

—Hay más opciones que yo, posiblemente mejores que yo, Theo.

—Sí, pero todos queremos que seas tú, no otro.

—Aún falta ganar –se encogió de hombros.

—Pues ya lo sabes, porque vamos a ganar, lo sé, confío en ti.

 

oOo

 

Los hombres de la resistencia corrían de un lado a otro, los ataques eran cada vez más seguidos, así que tenían poco tiempo para descansar, aun así, cada uno de ellos hacían lo mejor posible por ganar las batallas y no terminar muertos.

 

Si las cosas seguían marchando tan bien como hasta esos momentos, Draco podría ir rápidamente por Ginny y volver sin ningún problema, pero desgraciadamente, aun después de la batalla victoriosa y que les daba más ventaja de la que ya tenían, seguían los mismos planes, él se quedaría estancado hasta que las batallas los acercaran más a Londres.

 

—Es cuestión que lo digas e iremos por ella –soltó Tom.

—Él tiene razón –admitió Theo –haremos lo que quieras que hagamos.

—Se los agradezco –admitió, los observó y negó –pero si alguien irá por ella, seré yo, y nadie más.

—Estás haciendo esto una tortura para ti y para ella, es mejor que nos dejes ir y…

—Les encargué a los hombres y mataron a tres –se puso de pie observando a Karkarov –no voy a encargarles a mi esposa, y que la maten en el camino.

—Tendrían que matarnos primero para que eso pase –soltó Tom.

—No lo arriesgaré, no mientras no sepamos que está ocurriendo y si lo que pasó con Potter realmente iba por él o por los Weasley.

— ¿Y porque los atacarían a los tres?

—Eso mismo es lo que no hemos podido averiguar y me tiene más que molesto –admitió.

—Nadie ha atentado contra ella en el complejo en Londres, Charlie está dando órdenes como se lo pediste, no ha pasado nada malo con él, esto no tiene nada que ver con los Weasley.

—Eso espero –murmuró Draco preocupado.

 

La charla se desvió del tema que tanto preocupaba a Draco, al parecer, Theo tenía ciertas ideas de cómo serían las cosas  cuando la guerra terminara, Riddle concordaba en algunas cosas, en una, una gran tranquilidad que tendrían todos después de que Draco estuviese guiando el país.

 

—Sólo espero que Karkarov y los suyos no esperen tener poder de decisión sobre lo que haremos aquí –se encogió de hombros Nott –no lo tomes a mal, pero creo que sería como si no hubiésemos terminado nada y hubiésemos comenzado otra.

—Él ha prometido que se retirará con sus hombres en cuanto ganemos –se encogió de hombros Riddle.

—Pues por la forma en la que habla y reclama las decisiones de Draco ahora, me deja algo de dudas que realmente sean neutrales y que lo único que quieren sea el bienestar del país.

—Los echaremos de ser necesario –contestó Tom, tranquilizando a Nott un poco.

—Eres tan buen amigo de él, que me sorprende que digas eso.

—Sí, somos amigos, pero, mi lealtad va primero para Draco y después con él, al final, me uní y conocí a Draco primero.

 

oOo

 

Ginny avanzó por los largos corredores del complejo, por fin sola, y tenía que agradecerle eso a Petunia, que pensaba que había estado muy recluida, más obligado que nada, Dolohov tuvo que dejarla pasear a su entero placer. Con una clara advertencia; de que si la veía husmeando o haciendo algo en contra de La Orden, volvería a la celda; ya era más discreta.

 

Un soldado, de los amigos de Blaise la vio, pero siguió avanzando como si jamás la hubiese visto, así que sonrió, entró a la habitación del Canciller, Severus tendría que estar ahí, porque era más que obvio que Dolohov ocupaba su oficina ahora, de forma _temporal,_ pero lo hacía.

 

El lugar estaba impecable, no le era sorprendente, ese lugar siempre tenía que estarlo, Severus era un poco especial respecto a eso, y no sólo su habitación, sino todas las habitaciones de todo el complejo, revisó todo el lugar, se asomó por la ventana, y después se giró para observar el pequeño escritorio junto a ella, el hombre por lo regular estaría ahí, leyendo, o haciendo una nueva normal, o haciendo algo más importante, pero no, no había nadie, y ella no podía comprenderlo, sino estaba en su habitación, tampoco en su oficina ¿Dónde se podía meter el Gran Canciller sin que nadie notara su ausencia?

 

Salió apresurada de la habitación, se topó con un par de soldados cuando estaba cerca de la finca, la saludaron, pero ella no contestó el saludo, iba demasiado ensimismada en su loca teoría.

 

Dolohov estaba sentado a la mesa, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que ni siquiera llegaba a compararse con las de Draco, debería encontrar un plan y escaparse del complejo, no creía poder estar más tiempo lejos de él.

 

—Qué bello color –se mofó el hombre.

—Es del mismo color que tu conciencia, posiblemente por eso te guste tanto –soltó enfadada sentándose junto a él de mala gana.

—Pensé que habías optado por ese color dadas las últimas novedades, _mi hermosa esposa._

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, y no, no sé de qué demonios hablas.

—Vaya, pensé que tu amante habría buscado la forma de comunicarse contigo e informarte las malas noticias.

—Si vas a decirme algo, sé directo y dilo rápido.

—Bien, te diré que de tu larga lista de hermanos, sólo te queda uno.

—Por supuesto –se burló ella.

—Es en serio –le arrojó algo, ella tomó el trozo de papel, había un informe de los caídos de las batallas pasadas, y como notas especiales, los nombres de Bill, George, Fred, Percy y Ron, levantó la vista y tuvo que tragarse todo el dolor.

— ¿Cómo es que ellos saben eso?

—Sé lo que me interesa saber para mantenerte aquí, a mi lado –sonrió.

—Y eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué quieres tenerme aquí?

—Por qué me sirves a mi plan, por eso.

—Si lo que quieres es tener el poder, no sé cómo pueda ayudarte en eso, dímelo, lo haré y me dejarás ir.

—No es tan fácil querida, Severus, a pesar de que nos traicionaste y te acostaste con el enemigo, te ve como una hija, y… ¿a quién crees que decline el poder cuando eso pase? –sonrió –está enfermo, no falta mucho para que muera, así que al final, terminarás con el poder, y cuando eso pase, seré tu esposo, y después de que tengas tiempo dominando el país, adivina morirás trayendo al mundo a nuestro hijo –sonrió como si nada.

—Jamás, jamás en mi vida, te daría un hijo –soltó convencida.

—No todos los hijos se engendran con amor –la observó –porque de ser así, ya tendrías muchos hijos con Malfoy, y bueno… no ha sido el caso ¿no es así? A veces, por la fuerza, se gana más.

—Eres un…

—Señor Dirigente –interrumpió un soldado.

—Dime –observó al hombre.

—El consejo quiere verlos.

—Iremos en un instante.

—Con permiso –salió el soldado.

—Maldito bastardo –soltó Ginevra y se puso de pie.

 

Avanzó rápido y entró al salón del consejo, tomó su lugar y esperó a que Dolohov apareciera, eso tomó exactamente, cinco minutos más.

 

—Ya estoy aquí –sonrió.

—El Canciller no estará presente –informó Petunia –estamos aquí por otros asuntos.

—Pues entonces comiencen, no tengo todo el día, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—La resistencia viene camino a Londres –informó la mujer –al parecer, no hay nada que pueda evitarlo.

—Pero ¿cómo es que vienen? Avisaron que vendrían –enarcó una ceja Ginny completamente incrédula.

—No, la batalla de ayer fue en Berkshire, cualquier tonto adivinaría que Londres es el último lugar que atacar, señores, lo es todo por nada ahora.

—No puedo creer que llegáramos a este punto –soltó Vernon Dursley.

—Tal vez si Dolohov no se hubiese tardado mucho en darse cuenta y luchar por su profundo amor por Ginevra –soltó burlona Petunia –y no hubiese puesto a un inútil como Quirrell en un puesto tan importante y estratégico.

—Las cosas no son…

— ¡Por supuesto que son así! –chilló la mujer –los rebeldes jamás habían estado ni de chiste tan listos como para llegar a este punto, tú y Dolores que les permitieron entrar a nuestras filas, y que le dieron la protección de alguien tan importante como para influenciar las cosas, ahora… aquí están las consecuencias, si Ginevra jamás se hubiese alejado de su puesto, las cosas estarían bastante equilibradas a nuestro favor.

—Petunia tiene razón –admitió Ginny –Antonin, las cosas fueron nuestra culpa, pensamos que podríamos hacerle un bien a Malfoy y a Nott dejándoles unirse, pero sólo me arrebataron de tu lado –se burló, haciendo enfadar a Dolohov.

—Posiblemente ha sido  _nuestra culpa, cariño,_ yo por creerte una traidora y tú por no huir antes –Ginny fingió una sonrisa, buen ataque, pensó.

—Sea cual sea, haré que las tropas se reúnan en Londres para el ataque final, después de todo, pueden estar venciendo pero no han ganado la guerra.

—Y no la ganarán –soltó Dolohov totalmente convencido, y Ginny tuvo que omitir cualquier comentario sarcástico al respecto frente al consejo.

—Bien, eso ha sido por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no ha estado presente el Canciller en un tema tan delicado? –Inquirió Ginny.

—Su salud no se lo ha permitido, esta guerra le ha debilitad considerablemente, pero de la misma forma en que la resistencia no podrá con nosotros, la enfermedad no podrá con él.

—Eso espero –contestó la pelirroja ante la afirmación de Petunia, claro que quería que la resistencia ganara, pero no quería a Snape muerto antes, quería que sufriera viéndolos ganar, que viera que a pesar de su traición, la resistencia le había arrebatado el poder, y por fin serían todos libres.

 

Avanzó hasta la enfermería en cuanto se aseguró que Dolohov había salido, si Severus estaba enfermo, tanto como para no estar en su habitación, entonces tendría que estar ahí.

 

—Buenas tardes, señora Dolohov ¿podemos servirle en algo? –preguntó la castaña frente a ella.

—El Gran Canciller, me han informado que está enfermo y he venido a verlo, es todo.

—Me temo que no podrá verlo, mi señora.

—Creo que no tengo que recordarte quien es mi esposo ¿o sí? –contestó brusca y dio un paso hasta la chica.

—No, no tiene, pero no puede ver al Canciller, porque no está aquí, así que, siendo tan inteligente  como dicen que es, deducirá mi negación.

—Por supuesto –elevó una de las comisuras de su boca.

 

Se alejó para nada convencida de la enfermería, Severus Snape no podía desaparecer del complejo así como así sin que nadie lo notara, a menos que... El consejo no confiara en ella y por lo tanto estuviesen ocultando información privilegiada, pero no sabía que podía hacer para que alguien le dijera, después de todo, la resistencia ya estaba llegando a Londres, no podía ejecutar un plan bien planeado.

 

oOo

 

Encendió la luz del lugar, o mejor dicho, lo intento, pero no funcionaba, tenía tres días revisando el complejo y no había rastros de Severus por ningún lado, Dolohov debía tenerlo encerrado.

 

—Cuando me dijeron que mi adorable y hermosa esposa estaba como loca buscando por todo el complejo, me negué a creerlo, porque ya le había advertido sobre eso –una de las lámparas de noche se encendió, en el sofá junto a esa pequeña luz, estaba sentado Antonin Dolohov.

—Vaya, ahora sí creo eso de que tienes ojos y oídos en todos lados.

—Sólo en la enfermería –se encogió de hombros.

—Y funcionó, porque fuiste ahí, como la dulce y caritativa Ginevra, queriendo ayudar a un enfermo, leyendo sus libros viejos que tanto adora, pobre niña idiota.

 

El hombre se puso de pie y la sujetó del brazo.

 

—Voy a llevarte a tu hermosa jaula, no creo que alguien llegue por ti, y si lo hace, no creo que estés viva para ello.

—Eres un imbécil –intentó soltarse.

—Puedo serlo, sí, pero el idiota que te tiene en sus manos.

—La resistencia se acerca, y Draco viene con ellos.

—Les falta un mes para llegar aquí, y el consejo cree que más que estar al frente, sólo deberías brindarme tu sabiduría, no sólo en la cama ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

—Jamás me acostaría contigo –soltó –eres el ser más repugnante.

—Creo que ya te has acostado con el ser más repugnante –se burló.

—Draco no es...

—Es interesante que pienses en él, tanto tiempo secuestrada por unos ladrones ¿y en serio crees que te dejaron ir así, sin hacerte nada?

—Ayudaron a matar a mi bebé –bramó.

—Posiblemente, ni siquiera era de ese que llamas  _marido._

 

La arrastró hasta las celdas y la aventó a la suya, no le dijo nada más, sabía cuál sería de nuevo la rutina, salir a que los demás la vean, solo cuando sea conveniente para Dolohov, mientras tanto, estaba ahí, encerrada de nuevo, y posiblemente Draco no supiera dónde encontrarla, y si destruían el complejo, ella terminaría muerta, sepultada bajo las rocas.

 

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, sus palabras fueron cuidadosas, así que a pesar de que no recordaba nada de cuando había estado secuestrada, él tenía razón, la habían secuestrado y dejado ir como si nada ¿o había pasado algo más en ese tiempo?

 

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar a los fantasmas, Theodore Nott le había dicho que nada más le había pasado, y ella confiaba en él además… ¿Draco podría verla y tocarla de esa manera si hubiese sido ultrajada?

 

Se sentó sobre la cama, las celdas solían estar vacías, los prisioneros de la resistencia no duraban mucho ahí, la mayoría eran ejecutados a las pocas horas de que eran capturados, para evitar que las rebeldes quisieran rescatarlos, pero después de lo que había visto con Draco y Theo, dudaba que la resistencia se arriesgara así por sus hombres. Pero era algo que hacía años, no podía imaginar siquiera, de saber que era así, los hubiesen mantenido presos, y no condenarlos a muerte, ahora, no estaría tan sola en las celdas y hubiesen muchos con vida, suspiró, faltaba realmente poco para que todo eso terminara.

 

oOo

 

Draco observó a sus hombres reír, estaban a pocas horas de llegar a Londres, el primer ataque a la ciudad sería en dos días, no quería que la Orden supiese en que momento llegaron, los tendrían esperando un poco, para aumentar el desconcierto y fallaran más, a causa de los nervios.

 

—Estamos a una hora y media de Londres –le informó Theo.

—Si he esperado casi tres semanas, que no espere una hora y media más –contestó enfadado sin observar a su amigo.

—El ataque a las afueras de la ciudad será en dos días, tienes dos días libres, Draco.

—No tengo ni cinco minutos libres –le contestó y lo observó, como recalcando que estaba invadiendo sus minutos libres.

—Ya lo sé, pero puedes ir, y volver con ella, cuando termine la guerra, ella estará aquí y no allá, no tendrás que preocuparte por donde estará –sonrió.

—Me estás dando permiso –se burló.

—Riddle y yo dijimos que había un par de problemas adelante, y que fuiste a ver qué era lo que ocurría, así que es tu decisión, no la de nosotros, hermano.

—Gracias –sonrió agradecido.

—Remus llega esta noche –le recordó –él podrá mantener a todos bajo control, y ha sido quien nos ha dado luz verde para la mentira.

—De acuerdo.

 

El camino no se le hizo tan pesado, pero tenía que encontrar una salida lo bastante libre, para entrar a la ciudad, recuperar a Ginevra y salir de ahí sin que los vieran, posiblemente si ella o Riddle fueran con él, eso sería pan comido, pero él no conocía casi nada de la ciudad, así que era algo nuevo, y con la cantidad de soldados que abría, sería doblemente complicado colarse.

 

Pero era algo que para ser honesto, no le preocupaba, todo el mundo estaba perdiendo la cabeza, era la primera vez que se atrevían a algo por un prisionero, pero aunque para los demás Ginevra era el capricho de Dolohov, para él iba un poco más allá, era la mujer que él amaba, y ya había dejado una vez que le hicieran daño, sin duda no iba a permitirlo una segunda vez, le costara lo que le costara, Ginevra regresaría con él, y cuando ganaran la guerra, ella estaría con él, no con otro idiota.

 

—Mira lo que trajo el viento –dijo una voz con un tono divertido, lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Señor –dijo la voz de otro hombre que no reconoció –deberíamos matarlo aquí mismo.

—Deberíamos, pero seguramente mi esposa, _Ginevra **Dolohov,**_ se enfadaría, sabes lo mucho que le gusta seguir las reglas, lo capturaremos, sacaremos información, y lo mataremos.

—Suerte con eso –se burló Draco.

—No necesito suerte –contestó Dolohov y Draco vio al centenar de soldados.


	43. Todo Está Perdido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atrapada dentro de la celda más bonita de todo el complejo es testigo cuando Quirrell deja a Draco en la celda de enfrente, obligándola a ver como el chico es golpeado para hacerle hablar respecto a los planes de la resistencia.

Draco golpeó a los soldados cuando intentaron sujetarlo, pero era inútil que lo hiciera, si bien podía resistirse, no podría pelear contra toda esa cantidad de soldados.

 

—Ya basta, Malfoy, se supone que no eres un primate, así que tú mejor que nadie sabrá que es imposible librarse cuando se está más que jodido.

—Me sorprendes, Dolohov, pudiste atraparme, pero no has podido defender a tu Orden de ser derrotada –se burló.

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero no sabía que tanto, no te servirá de nada todo el terreno que has ganado, Draco Malfoy, tú líder debió ser muy idiota al mandarte aquí, ya todo lo tienen perdido, has arruinado sus planes al venir, no creo que ganen en Londres.

—Tenemos a los Búlgaros de nuestro lado ¿tengo que recordarte eso?

— ¿Tengo que recordarte quien le habló a Ginevra de ellos? Tengo muchos planes, Malfoy, y nadie, me los arruinará.

—Ginny diría que no es malo soñar, posiblemente, cuando ganemos la guerra, puedas cumplirlos, pero tal vez, quedes preso por los crímenes violentos.

— ¿Te refieres a los de tu cuñado, Potter y Granger? –Elevó una ceja –admito que fue una jugada sucia, y un movimiento astuto, matar a una persona mientras te mira a los ojos. No. –Negó divertido y chasqueo la lengua observando a Draco –se necesita tener sangre fría para ello.

—En realidad, yo pensaba más bien que se necesita no tener miedo de las consecuencias, la sangre fría está sobre valuado ¿no?

—Posiblemente, pero es una sensación que te da poder, tener la vida de alguien en las manos, ver cómo sus pupilas se dilatan por el miedo.

—Tener el alma bastante sucia ayudaría en esa situación –gruñó.

— ¿Alma? ¿Qué es eso? Es algo de lo que se puede prescindir bastante pronto, déjenlo inconsciente, que  _mi esposa_ prefiera las cosas rectas, no significa que no puedan divertirse un poco con él.

 

Uno de los soldados no perdió tiempo, dejó inconsciente a Draco, y después observó en dirección de su jefe.

 

— ¿A dónde lo llevaremos? A las celdas no podemos, ahí está su esposa, Dirigente.

—Lo llevaremos a la celda especial, sacaremos un poco de frustración, y después, lo encerraremos, que sepan los traidores, que ha caído la mano derecha de la líder de la resistencia.

—A sus órdenes.

 

oOo

 

Draco abrió un ojo con pesadez, intentó moverse pero no lo logró, bajó la vista para ver qué estaba recostado sobre una mesa metálica, sus manos y tobillos estaban sujetos, se sacudió todo lo que pudo, pero eso hizo que una pequeña luz azul se encendiera en la puerta, no sabía lo que significaba, pero maldijo por lo bajo.

 

—Te ha tomado más de lo pensado reaccionar.

— ¿Reaccionar a qué? –bramó.

—Hay un arma experimental, tal vez Ginevra ha dejado de darnos su lealtad, pero al huir tras de ti, dejó atrás la información y los datos, hemos podido crear armas poderosas, mientras los dejábamos ganar los condados, manteníamos a nuestros hombres entrenando con el armamento más avanzado.

—Por supuesto –se burló.

—Duda todo lo que quieras, pero cuando estés agonizando en el suelo, te arrepentirás de creerte superior.

—Algo me dice que no me tienes aquí para hablar sobre tus complejos de inferioridad, Dolohov, lo que pasa es que eres un chiflado, crees que ganaras inventando tonterías, pero no, no ganarás, si antes pensaba enviarte a la cárcel el resto de tu vida, ahora seré quien te mate.

—Te deseo suerte intentándolo.

—No la necesito.

—Ginevra diseñó este prototipo después de que William Weasley le torturara hasta la muerte ¿sabes? Lo hizo para sí misma, en un cuaderno inútil que a simple vista, no llama la atención, es bueno que las cosas simples —como ella— llamen la mía –sonrío ante la furia del rubio.

—Bastardo.

—Hay ocasiones, en las que torturar a un hombre para obtener información es necesario, pero le ocupas para otras cosas, y su debilidad física te impide que vuelvas a torturarle para forzarle a hacer otras cosas, bien, esta tecnología nano, es algo parecido a las píldoras aquellas, pero peor, esta puede inducir a ciertas partes de tu cerebro y estimular el dolor, posiblemente –bajó la voz –creas y veas, que te estamos desmembrando, pero sólo estará aquí –golpeó en su sien.

 

Iba a negarse a ingerir cualquier cosa, pero cuando Antonin Dolohov sacó un dispensador largo y grueso, supo que no había vuelta atrás, el dolor llegó de golpe a su cabeza, perdió en un instante el raciocinio, escuchaba gritos aterradores, pero le parecía tonto que fueran de él, salvo que el dolor era tan fuerte y estaba llegando a un grado de ser insoportable, sintió como sus músculos se tensaron un momento y al siguiente comenzó a retorcerse sobre la mesa, si no hubiese estado atado, estaría rebotando, escuchaba el ruido del metal bajo su espalda, y su cabeza rebotar, pero no sentía ese dolor, sentía todo lo demás, un instante después, sintió como algo caliente salía de su boca, no podía ver nada en momentos y en otros veía todo borroso, poco después, sintió como si un intenso fuego quemara sus venas, sentía su sangre circular, e incluso eso se volvía una agonía, el aire que entraba a sus pulmones ardía, y era como si alguien estuviese introduciendo cables puados en sus fosas nasales y los halara hasta sus pulmones.

 

oOo

 

Despertó con la respiración agitada, para su sorpresa, su cuerpo estaba intacto, le dolían los músculos, pero era ese dolor muscular parecido al de ejercitarte por primera vez.

 

—Casi te rompes los dientes –contestó la mujer junto a él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Una semana, pero está bien, el primer soldado en probarla murió de terror, dicen que es algo casi insoportable, aunque en realidad nada de eso este realmente pasando, todo es una alucinación.

—Una bastante real –admitió.

—Lo sé –se encogió de hombros –posiblemente vuelvan a usarla en ti, la cantidad que te fue suministrada excede con la cantidad que se debe administrar.

—Estaré preparado.

—No hay forma para estar preparado para algo así –sujeto el dispensador –en color índigo, es la base, el experimental, no se acerca nada a los terminados, son siete –informó la chica –pero es obvio que lo sabes, no te hubieses ofrecido ¿cierto soldado?

—Claro.

 

Draco negó, era obvio, si ella supiera que era el líder de la resistencia, no estaría siendo tan comunicativa ¿cierto?

 

No sabía nada de lo que había pasado, posiblemente ni siquiera hubiesen atacado Londres sin él, todo estaba bastante jodido por su culpa, tenía que dar con Ginevra y desaparecer de ahí, no había tenido la suficiente claridad mental para interrogar más a la enfermera.

 

—Te despertaste –soltó Dolohov en la puerta –me parece fenomenal.

 

Volvió a inyectarle algo; Que para fortuna de Draco, sólo hizo que se sintiera torpe y pesado, descubrió la razón cuando lo arrojó a otro cuarto y entre cuatro soldados lo golpearon.

 

oOo

 

Para Ginevra todo se le hacía extraño, hacia una semana que no veía a Dolohov, todo había estado tranquilo, la resistencia no se había presentado a atacar todavía, y ella tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, estaba aterrada. Se levantó asustada cuando escuchó pasos, había estado encerrada un mes y sólo veía a alguien cuando llevaban sus comidas, pero en esta ocasión era muy temprano.

 

Goleó las rejas cuando vio que aventaban a Draco dentro de la celda de enfrente, gritó enfurecida pero uno de los soldados la sujetó del cabello golpeándola contra las rejas, Draco gruñó enfadado, pero el soldado sonrío, la golpeo una vez más y la soltó.

 

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –soltó enfadada Ginny.

—Vine por ti –se limpió la sangre de la boca.

—Estás encerrado en una celda, Draco –soltó.

—Oh, cariño, me encantaría que no resaltaras lo obvio ¿quieres? –le sonrío.

—Tú no tendrías que estar aquí, nadie de ustedes, las cosas están bien aquí, pero...

— ¿Hace cuánto y por qué estás aquí? –la observó.

—Hace un mes –se encogió de hombros –Estuve paseando por todo el complejo, pero Dolohov me advirtió que si hacía algo así, terminaría aquí, así que me envió aquí.

— ¿Qué planeabas? –frunció el ceño.

—No he visto a Severus –susurró –me dijeron que desde que nombró a Dolohov como el Nuevo Dirigente y le dio toda esa inmunidad aparece para hacer declaraciones y a las juntas del consejo, y no a todas, dicen que está enfermo de gravedad ¿no crees que es raro? Creo que Dolohov tiene a Severus, Draco, él no nos ha traicionado.

—Supongo que tiene sentido ¿para qué te quería a ti? –observó hacia el corredor.

—Porque el consejo quería a alguien con experiencia guiándome –sonrío Dolohov y abrió la celda de Ginny –lo admito, Malfoy, tienes un buen gusto en mujeres, primero Parkinson, después Ginevra –acarició el mentón de la pelirroja –ha sido gratificante terminar entre sus piernas.

 

Draco se enfureció golpeando las rejas que lo separaban de Dolohov, que para provocarle más intentó besarla, pero ella se giró, haciendo que le besara la mejilla.

 

—No seas tímida,  _mi vida,_  hemos hecho cosas peores que besarnos, tus gemidos me han dejado claro que eres una mujer que disfruta del sexo.

— ¡Voy a matarte! –Soltó furioso Draco –te lo juro, Dolohov, voy a matarte maldito infeliz bastardo, ni todo tu maldito ejército negro podrá salvarte.

—Si no terminó primero contigo –besó el cuello de Ginevra y le ordenó a sus hombres que sacaran a Draco.

—Te mataré –intentó ir hacia él pero el soldado lo sofocó.

—Sabes lo que pasara si haces algo estúpido ¿verdad mi amor? –sonrío Dolohov –eres mi mujer, compórtate como tal, como todos estos años has actuado –chasqueo los dedos y un soldado le entregó algo –póntelo rápido, que tengo que hacer un comunicado en una hora, estarás presente, no te intimides –sonrío cuando la chica observó a los soldados y Dolohov observó de nuevo al rubio –claro, tienes que saber lo pasional que es ¿cierto? Insistió en que mis soldados se unieran a nuestras divertidas noches, en la cama había más de un visitante, no somos los únicos al conocerla desnuda –se acercó a él y bajó la voz –ni los únicos en estar entre sus exquisitas piernas.

 

Sonrío ante la furia de Draco, que se soltó de los dos soldados y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro con la palma abierta haciéndole sangrar la nariz, sujetó a Ginny de la mano y comenzó a correr alejándose de los soldados, pero cayó de bruces cuando uno de los soldados le disparó unos dardos que lo paralizaron.

 

—Me cobraré esta –aseguró –tú qué esperas para vestirte.

 

Ginevra se cambió, por fortuna los soldados miraron a otro lado dándole la privacidad que Dolohov no le había dado, le entregó otra bolsa, Ginny se arregló tan rápido como pudo, como siempre se arreglaba, para que nadie pudiese sospechar de Dolohov o de ella.

 

oOo

 

El rostro de todos en el consejo al ver a Draco,  _mano derecha de la líder de la resistencia,_ fue una grata satisfacción para Dolohov, lo notó en su postura, lo habían creído lo suficiente inútil como para lograr un golpe.

 

—Pues me temo que ahora sí, para la Resistencia, todo está perdido –sonrío Petunia –tal vez Minerva McGonagall está tan triste de perder a su  _no hijo,_ que dio por perdida la guerra.

—Tus padres estarían muy avergonzados, chico –soltó Vernon –tu padre fue un hombre leal a esta noble institución,  _en cambio tú,_ vendiste tu alma por nada.

—Eso lo veremos –bramó enfadado.

—Encárgate de él, Dolohov, queremos información, y después lo queremos muerto.

—No pueden matarlo –soltó Ginny.

—Te secuestro, te alejó del amor de tu vida y aun así, no lo quieres muerto –negó Petunia –te hicieron perder los tornillos.

—Necesitan a Severus para condenarlo.

—El Jefe del departamento de seguridad es el único que puede dictar sentencia ¿tengo que recordarte eso?

—No hay dicho puesto –bramó –me opongo rotundamente.

—A nadie en el consejo le importa tu opinión ahora, Ginevra –contestó Petunia –tuviste tu oportunidad de llevarnos a la victoria sin derramar tanta sangre de soldados inocentes, y no lo hiciste, el consejo no puede confiar en ti más.

—Me importa una mierda si confían o no en mí, es...

—Puedes ir a sacar la información necesaria, Antonin –concedió Petunia.

 

Todo el consejo se puso de pie y salió, eso había sido algo completamente doloroso, esos hombres solían confiaban más en ella, que en Dolohov.

 

oOo

 

Avanzó del brazo de su  _marido_  hasta la sala de interrogatorio, amarraron a Draco con un par de grilletes, la respiración de Ginevra se alteró.

 

—Vas a decirnos ¿qué haces aquí? –soltó.

—Vine por Ginevra, vine por  _mi mujer_.

—Ella es mi esposa ¿lo sabes?

—La obligaste a ser tu esposa, eso es lo que sé, porque quieres que no se enteren de toda la mierda que estás haciendo, fingiendo un estado de paz y atacando y aterrorizando al pueblo por debajo de esa paz inexistente que proclamas, culpando a la Resistencia de esa violencia.

—Tus líderes son los causantes, Malfoy, te han lavado el cerebro, fuiste de los nuestros, aprovechaste toda la confianza que depositamos en ti para avisar de nuestros movimientos, asesinaste a nuestro antiguo Dirigente, te llevaste a mi esposa como rehén, me hiciste pensar que ella nos había traicionado, pero en realidad nunca lo hizo, solo era tu prisionera, la ultrajaste por mucho tiempo, pero ella por fin volvió a donde pertenece, ha estado feliz, y por fin esta con un hombre que le hace el amor todas las noches como ningún otro.

—Ella me ama a mí –sonrío.

— ¿Qué planean tus líderes? ¿Por qué entraste al complejo?

—Ya lo dije, vine únicamente por mi mujer.

—Tú no tienes ninguna mujer aquí, Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? –Se agitó enfadado –dile Ginevra.

—No te atrevas a dirigirte a mi mujer así de nuevo.

 

Lo golpeo bruscamente en el estómago, sofocándolo de nuevo, y ordenó a sus soldados que lo golpearan hasta que dijera la verdadera razón por la cual había entrado, Ginny cerró los ojos y sus lágrimas descendieron.

 

—No llores, mi amor –gimió Draco por el dolor –no es nada, comparado con lo que soportaría por ti, lo sabes ¿verdad? –ella asintió.

 

Los golpes incrementaron, y no se detuvieron.

 

—Basta, Dolohov –pidió Ginny.

—Sé lo piadosa que eres, cariño –se acercó para besarla.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, cerdo asqueroso! –se enfureció Draco.

—Hablarle así a un alto cargo amerita una sanción –sonrío el soldado –y sigues alistado a nosotros, así que es pertinente y legal.

 

El soldado sacó su látigo y sonrió, Ginny avanzó hasta interponerse entre el soldado y Draco.

 

—Mi señora, debería quitarse de en medio, es mi deber castigar al insubordinado.

—No –contestó.

—Señor –observó a Dolohov.

—Si mi mujer quiere recibir el castigo por ese soldado, significa que es un alma caritativa, y no pienso oponerme.

—Quítate de en medio, Ginevra –gruñó Draco.

—No –soltó, se giró hasta él.

—Muévase, mi señora –pidió el soldado.

—No –se rehusó.

 

Ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Draco, aspirando su aroma a madera, sudor y sangre, lo besó vehementemente mientras el látigo se estrellaba con frustración en el suelo, Dolohov la sujetó violetamente del brazo.

 

—Regrésenla a la celda –ordenó al soldado.

—Como ordene –asintió el hombre.

—No, no me voy a ir, no lo dejaré solo contigo…

—Ha estado a mi cargo desde hace una semana, querida, y si no quieres que lo mate, tendrás que hacer lo que yo digo y largarte de aquí.

—Ve a la celda, _Ginny_ –pidió Draco observando con odio a Dolohov, pero sus ojos grises se volvieron cálidos al toparse con los de ella –nada va a alejarnos, no dejaré que nos vuelvan a separar, lo juro, vine por ti, y no me iré de aquí sin ti.

 

Ginny corrió hasta las rejas cuando escuchó ruidos, los soldados venían de regreso con un golpeado Draco, lo aventaron en la celda de en frente con una sonrisa burlona y se alejaron, en una extraña algarabía.

 

—Draco –chilló.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes –levantó la mano para indicarle que no se preocupara, pero era más fácil pedirlo que hacerlo.

—No sé qué haces aquí –musitó.

—Vine por ti, eso es lo que hago por aquí.

—Draco, ganar la guerra es más importante que yo, yo podía esperar a que eso pasara –lo observó recostado sobre el piso, él giró el rostro y le sonrió.

—Eso es mentira, desde que me pediste que te llevara conmigo ese día, debí hacerlo, no debí decirte que te quedaras, no sé qué pensaba en ese momento, jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás has estado por debajo de algo, mi prioridad siempre has y serás tú.

—Te amo –susurró.

—Lo sé, porque te amo de la misma manera. Ginevra.

 

Los soldados hacían rondas más seguidas, a ella no la creían capaz de escapar cuando estaba sola, pero sabían que con Draco ahí, las cosas eran completamente diferentes, no había nada que ella no hiciera por él, y viceversa, así que las cosas se complicaban un poco más para Dolohov al tener al _“Favorito de la líder”_ de la resistencia apresado, posiblemente, por él si irían, y tampoco es como si le conviniera tener a personas de la oposición descansando en las celdas.

 

— ¿Estás mejor? –interrogó cuando lo vio hacer una mueca.

—Todo perfecto –sonrió.

—Todos pueden tratarme como si fuese una idiota, pero no lo soy, ellos están haciendo algo contigo ¿qué?

—Golpeándome por nada, sólo diversión, porque Dolohov no soporta el hecho de que me ames a mí, y no a él.

—Eso es mentira, él no siente nada por mí.

—Eso no lo sabes –bufó.

—Claro que lo sé, él jamás ha sentido nada por mí, lo hubiese sabido, sentido, Draco, eso es incómodo, cuando no te sientes de la misma manera hacía la persona, y más cuando crees que la persona que te gusta, no siente nada por ti, me pasó contigo, mientras viajábamos juntos –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, me sentía de la misma manera, eres irresistible, _Malfoy._

 

Ginny sonrió al escucharlo llamarla así, tenía tiempo siendo llamada _señora Dolohov,_ que adoraba escuchar que alguien la llamara _señora Malfoy,_ y más, si ese alguien, era el hombre al cual amaba con todo su ser.

 

—Posiblemente cuando termine la guerra, tomaremos una merecida luna de miel, quien sabe, podríamos tener suerte y procrear en esas vacaciones merecidas.

—Tú sólo piensas en sexo, Draco Malfoy –se cruzó de brazos divertida.

—Es tu culpa ser tan irresistible, y para colmo, es tu culpa que esté tan enamorado como un completo idiota loco de ti.

—Si sólo lo dijeras, no te lo creería, pero hasta el momento, has hecho grandes locuras por mí –sonrió.

—Tú has hecho más por mí, y jamás podré pagártelo.

—Que me ames es suficiente –admitió.

—Te amo –admitió.

 

Los soldados usaron las últimas palabras de Draco para mofarse, lo doblegaron antes de sacarlo de la celda, el rubio le guiñó un ojo y lo golpearon mientras lo llevaban a quien sabe dónde, el pecho de Ginny se llenó de angustia.

 

oOo

 

Despertó a causa de que alguien le había arrojado agua helada, los ojos negros de Dolohov estaban burlones, le arrojó ropa limpia y salió de la celda.

 

—El agua fue por el baño rápido –se encogió de hombros –arréglate, vendrán por ti en diez minutos.

— ¿Dónde está Draco?

—Ocupado, no podrá atenderte, pero si quieres verlo, te sugiero que te vistas, y vayas como siempre, con el soldado, y te comportes como mi mujer, si no quieres verlo, sólo dile al soldado, y no volverás a verlo –sonrió.

 

Se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse, por más que le llamó para que regresara Dolohov no lo hizo, así que terminó haciéndole caso, se vistió rápidamente y se arregló, el cabello estaba mojado sólo de una parte, así que tuvo que arreglárselas para que no se viera mal o sospecharan algo, pero no importaba, de todos modos, tenía más que claro que nadie en ese complejo confiaba en ella.

 

El soldado se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió apenado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y salió junto con él, en dirección a una de las salas de interrogatorio, no quería pensar quienes estarían ahí y que le estaría pasando al pobre de Draco, si ella pudiese ahorrarle todo aquello, lo haría.

 

—Cariño, que bueno que estés aquí –sonrió Dolohov y estiró la mano.

—Lo siento –se disculpó y sujetó la mano del hombre haciendo gruñir a Draco.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí –sonrió.

 

El interrogatorio comenzó cinco minutos después, Ginny no reconoció ninguna de las cosas que tenían los soldados, todos habían conseguido armamento nuevo, pero no tenían a nadie de inteligencia que los armara, así que le sorprendió.

 

— ¡Di a qué viniste! –exigió el soldado.

—Por ella –contestó –por ella y sólo por ella.

— ¿Por qué por ella? –inquirió.

—Bueno, porque contrario de lo que Dolohov diga, ella me ama a mí.

 

El consejo se giró hasta ellos, observándolos directamente, pero la mirada de Ginny seguía fija en Draco.

 

—Yo sabía que amor no había –habló Petunia.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –interrogó Vernon.

—Fácil, mi amor, dejaremos que Ginevra pueda despedirse del amor de su vida, porque me temo, que no saldrá con vida.

—Bien, parece justo, el último adiós de unos enamorados.

—Nosotros no somos los monstruos, así que ve, si lo deseas, Ginevra –aceptó Petunia.

 

La pelirroja soltó a Dolohov, pero él la sujetó del brazo, pero la señora Dursley hizo que la soltara, avanzó hasta el rubio que sonrió.

 

Lo besó apresuradamente, pasionalmente, acarició el rostro atractivo y masculino y sonrió, como si hubiese algo divertido en todo aquello, y en ese momento, el lugar se tambaleó asustándolos a todos, pero Ginny no se alejó de Draco, volvió a besarlo.

 

—No lo hagas –pidió él cuando ella restregó su rostro en su cuello y deposito un suave beso en su cuello, en despedida.

—Te amo –lo besó y se alejó de él cuando Nott irrumpió en la sala, Neville y Luna iban con él, les dispararon a los soldados y después a los grilletes, liberando a Draco, entre Neville y Theo lo levantaron.

— ¡Yo soy el maldito líder! –Le gritó Draco fuera de sí –soy yo, maldito perro bastardo, dile eso a tus perros, que tuviste al líder de la Resistencia, y le dejaste ir.

—Váyanse –soltó Ginny.

—No, no voy a...

—Theo, sácalos de aquí, ¡Ya! –ordenó.

 

Y para furia de Draco, su amigo obedeció a la pelirroja en lugar de a él, que era su mejor amigo y su líder.

 

La explosión ocurrió cuando ellos llegaron hasta Tom, que en cuanto escuchó a Theo gritar la señal, detonó los explosivos sin chistar.

 

— ¡Ginevra seguía ahí! –chilló Draco.

—Sólo destruimos el armamento, Draco –lo tranquilizó Tom –Charlie nos dio las instrucciones, Ginevra las dejó si las cosas se ponían realmente mal, lo hicieron, ahora ellos sólo tienen el armamento que cada soldado tiene consigo, y no tiene municiones.

—No lo creo, Dolohov me lo dijo antes de que Nott, Neville y Luna me sacaran de ahí, que todo está perdido, con eso, hemos hecho que la guerra se incline a su favor, Dumbledore se alió con Dolohov, le dejó un arma letal si algo así pasaba, todo está perdido.

 

Katie curó a Draco, tenía un par de costillas rotas, pero por fortuna, nada grave, tal pareciera que ese grupo de soldados tenían la intención de no ocasionar mucho daño.

 

—Fue ella –musitó haciendo que Katie levantara las manos en defensa de lo que fuera que Draco había dicho.

— ¿De qué hablas, hermano? –preguntó Theo y observó a Katie.

—Zabini le dijo a Ginevra que ella aún tenía gente fiel en La Orden, esos soldados pudieron herirme de gravedad, pero lo único que tengo son un par de lesiones menores y magullones, nada serio, y ese hombre le suplicó que se quitara, no querían lastimarla no porque fuera la esposa del Dirigente Principal. Eran hombres de Ginevra los que cuidan de Dolohov.

— ¿Por qué no ordena que lo maten? –preguntó Luna.

—Es más complicado, Luna –Tom se sentó frente a Draco –Ginevra está protegiendo a Dolohov porque si él muere, Quirrell se sentará en la silla, como su suplente, y debe saber o creer que Dolohov no es nada, comparado con el demente de Quirinus. 

—Entonces no podemos matar a Dolohov –soltó Luna y negó –creo que le disparé –chilló.

—No lo sabías –la tranquilizó Tom.

 

Draco dejó que Katie terminara de curarle y de vendarle las costillas lastimadas, que no serviría de mucho, porque necesitaría volver a la batalla pronto, iría por su pelirroja, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

 

Draco se puso de pie rápidamente, seguido de Nott y Tom, que apuntaron al soldado que llegó hasta ellos.

 

— ¿Draco Malfoy? –Indagó.

— ¿Crees que te lo diremos? –se burló Luna.

—Río Escarlata manda el siguiente mensaje: "El siguiente ataque tiene que ser en Piccadilly Circus, las armas se han movido sin aviso previo por mandato de Quirrell, ahí están las armas, cuentan con treinta y dos horas para el ataque, o perderán todo avance en la guerra".

 

El soldado se alejó sin decir más, ese mensaje era de Ginny, tenía que serlo.

 

—Comencemos a movernos –ordenó Draco y caminó hasta el lugar donde estaban los demás del consejo.


	44. El Final de la Guerra.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con Draco fuera de peligro, lejos del complejo de la Nueva Gran Bretaña, Ginevra logra encontrar el lugar donde Severus estaba prisionero, donde le informa que si quiere que la guerra termine tiene que hacer grandes elecciones, olvidarse de todo y todas las personas a las que ha querido y quedarse ahí, con él, viendo como la guerra consume al país completo, o matarlo, asegurándose así, el triunfo y la caída de Dolohov.

La profesora McGonagall observó seria a Draco cuando le informó el mensaje que les había llegado, negó un par de veces y suspiró.

 

—Eres el líder, debes tomar decisiones tú solo.

— ¿Tomar decisiones yo solo? –bromeó negando.

—Así es, en algún momento tendrías que tomar decisiones solo, Draco.

—Por supuesto, y elige éste preciso momento para dejarme solo por mi cuenta, muchas gracias, profesora –negó.

—Lo sé, pero es tu prueba final, de que les demuestres a ellos –señaló a algunos hombres que estaban alejados –que mereces guiarlos después de que la guerra termine, tienes que ganarte ese derecho tú solo, no con mi ayuda.

—Bien, entonces mandaré a Charlie al lugar que nos dijo Ginevra, y comenzaremos a movernos.

—Tus órdenes, tu decisión –le recordó la mujer y regresó hasta la tienda de campaña que tenía.

 

Avanzó hasta Theo que estaba comiendo algo, muchos de los hombres preferían comer antes de salir a batalla, otros, como Draco, preferían hacerlo _después de regresar de batalla,_ se sentó junto a él y esperó a que se terminara el bocado, lo observó expectante.

 

—Di lo que quieras decir –lo animó Theo.

—Río Escarlata –musitó –pensé que ese era el nombre que usaban Ginevra y sus hermanos cuando eran la guardia personal del Canciller.

—Eso fue lo que dijo cuándo nos volvimos a ver –admitió Theo.

— ¿Por qué está usando ese pseudónimo  de nuevo?

—No lo sé –frunció el ceño –pero la llamada del radio fue un poco extraña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con extraña? –le miró preocupado.

—Algo me dice que es una trampa, Draco.

—Una trampa, ¿pero de qué clase?

—Yo no lo sé, pero ¿Qué harás si es una trampa?

—Vamos a mantener nuestras dudas en secreto ¿te parece? Voy a darle el beneficio de la duda, si es lo que pensamos, tendremos el tiempo necesario para pensar que hacer.

—Draco, ¿te das cuenta de que es tu esposa y la mujer que amas de la que estamos hablando, cierto?

—Cierto, pero confío en ella, creo que todo esto es un plan que Dolohov ha diseñado para hacernos desconfiar de ella, Theo, hasta hace un mes, le confiaba mi vida a Ginevra, y eso no cambiará ahora, le confío mi vida a ella, sé que me ama.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Así que es mejor que te alistes, iremos a ese lugar donde nos mandó a destruir todo armamento que nos ponga en peligro la victoria.

—De acuerdo, iré a ver a Katie y le diré que la próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos personas libres.

 

oOo

 

Observó desde el suelo a Dolohov, estaba enfadado, lo que seguía de eso, por lo que había hecho, y es que si había tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo, no iba a desperdiciarlo, le había pedido a Blaise que se pusiera de acuerdo con Theo, para que sacaran a Draco de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

—No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, eso es lo que eres, una estúpida.

—Esto me remonta muchos años atrás –se burló limpiando la sangre de su boca.

—Bueno, en ese entonces pensé que eras tonta, más no estúpida.

—Vaya, gracias –se burló y se puso de pie –pero yo que tú, debería estar intentando huir, no aquí, hablándome y diciéndome lo estúpida que soy.

—Bueno, aun sigues aquí –sonrió –así que sigo teniendo la ventaja más grande en la guerra.

 

Salió de la celda, dejándola completamente enfadada, no tenía la menor idea de los planes de Dolohov y por lo tanto de la Orden, si tan siquiera hubiese dado con Severus en todo ese tiempo, pero lo más probable es que lo hubiesen mandado a un lugar bastante seguro y resguardado, y salir de ahí no sería nada sencillo, no para ella, no en esas circunstancias, no cuando su relación con Blaise había tambaleado tanto, no comprendía que había pasado con ella, si una vez le había dicho a Theo que Blaise Zabini era la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, su vida, todo, pero eso había cambiado en un momento, cuando dejó de pensar por ella misma, cuando dejó de ver por sí misma y comenzó a pensar por Draco y ver a través de los ojos de Draco, comprendía cuando Bill le decía que no podía perderse tanto en ese amor.

 

 _Bill,_ pensó, no sabía cómo hubiesen sido de diferentes las cosas si no hubiese hecho caso a Dolohov y se hubiese quedado en la resistencia, con sus hermanos, con el hombre que amaba, con sus amigos, las cosas serían diferentes ahora, tal vez de una mejor manera, tal vez no, pero se sentía extraña y creía que incluso Draco lo hubiese sentido, pero volver a La Orden, había traído muchos sentimientos que pensó olvidados, no era lealtad, era algo diferente, algo que le hacía sentirse una extraña en su propia piel.

 

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó pasos, la cara familiar de Blaise Zabini la hizo sonreír, pero su semblante serio le recordó lo cruel y grosera que había sido con él los últimos días, abrió la celda y se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiese salir.

 

— ¿Vas a ayudarme a escapar? –bromeó.

—Voy a _sacarla_ de aquí, pero no para ayudarle a escapar, señora.

—Blaise, por favor –suplicó.

—El señor Dolohov quiere verla, su mal humor ha cambiado de nuevo –se encogió de hombros.

—Me enfadé porque sé que con el tiempo, Antonin Dolohov, te ha comenzado a caer bien, y me sentí traicionada.

—Bueno, yo suelo ver más allá de la facha del jefe, lo hice contigo y te apoyé en todo, pero creo que a la señora eso se le ha olvidado.

—Blaise ¿qué tan fiel eres a La Orden? –inquirió.

—Estás volviendo a cuestionarme ¿cierto? –Negó –increíble.

—Es algo que necesito saber, el cómo llevas esto, estar en un lugar y ser fiel a otro.

—Soy fiel sólo a mi país –le recordó –y no me importa si es la resistencia, la orden, tú o Draco Malfoy el que se siente a gobernarnos, simplemente me importa que el país sea libre, tengamos paz en todo este mundo asqueroso, en el país donde ni siquiera puedo estar con la mujer que amo –le recordó.

—Lo siento, fui injusta –frunció los labios como una niña pequeña.

—No, no has sido injusta, has olvidado por qué y por quién luchas, Ginevra, no peleas por ti y por Draco, peleas por las miles de personas allá afuera, aterradas del mundo en el que viven, es de nuevo una era oscura y vacía, sólo porque tenemos registros sabemos que hay más humanos más allá de nuestras fronteras, pero si la guerra hubiese quemado todo, viviríamos en la prehistoria, eso, es lo que no queríamos, por lo que nosotros luchábamos ¿recuerdas _Río Escarlata?_ Bien, eso eras, eso éramos todos los que te seguíamos a ti, en esa revolución interna que creaste desde que te volviste pasante de laboratorio, cargaste bien la bandera un tiempo, luego nos tiraste a la basura, junto con los sueños de libertad que nos diste y compartiste.

—Tienes razón –admitió.

—Lo sé –le dio la espalda –el señor Dolohov la espera.

 

Caminaron en silencio, Ginny siguió en silencio a Blaise hasta el salón azul, no dijo nada cuando entró, y cerró la puerta tras ella, observó sobre su hombro la puerta cerrada, no dijo nada, sólo suspiró y observó a Dolohov, caminó hasta él, con mirada altanera y enfadada.

 

—Pensé que estarías más tranquila ahora –se burló el hombre.

—Creo que tienes serios problemas mentales, sin duda alguna.

—Puede ser, nunca lo negaré, pero tampoco lo afirmaré –sonrió.

—No sé qué sigo haciendo aquí, tu explicación anterior, sin duda alguna fue un asco, Antonin, debiste hilar mejor los hilos en tu cabeza, en lugar de hacerme perder el tiempo.

—Supe que les dijiste del armamento –se encogió de hombros y eso sin duda me hizo perder la cabeza.

—Entonces ya sabes que no vas a ganar la guerra ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía, tenía la esperanza de ganarla, pero no es posible ¿cierto? Pido imposibles.

—Muchos imposibles –asintió.

—Bueno, puedo pedir algo más loco aun.

— ¿Qué más loco que ganar la guerra? –se burló.

—Que te unas a la Orden cuando caiga, queremos ser la oposición ahora en el bonito juego del gato y el ratón.

—Perdiste la cabeza –bramó ofendida.

—No entiendes algo, Ginny, la guerra que termina hoy, es la que tú y yo comenzamos, pero la que tiene treinta años, esa, esa no terminará jamás.

—Verás que sí, terminarán las dos, hoy, verás caer tu bonito imperio.

—Eso es lo que no quiero –admitió –que todo esto se derrumbe bajo nuestros pies, tu padre ayudó a construir este mundo, Ginevra.

—No, mi padre creó a la Resistencia, mi tío fue el Dirigente Principal, al que por cierto, mandaste matar con Quirrell –sonrió.

—Yo no fui quien lo mandó matar –se quejó –esa fue Umbridge.

—Es bastante bueno que mi tía no esté aquí ¿cierto?

—Nunca me ha importado la manera en la que me ves –admitió –cuando eras niña, quería que vieras en mí un padre, un modelo a quien seguir, pero tiraste tu mirada más arriba, el Gran Canciller, el Dirigente Principal, y Dumbledore –negó.

—Eran buenos hombres, en su momento –se encogió de hombros.

—Si yo hubiese ocupado alguno de esos puestos ¿hubiese sido un modelo a seguir?

—Jamás –admitió ella haciéndolo mirar a otro lado.

—Eras como una sobrina para mí ¿sabías? –Negó –todos ellos estuvieron jugando dobles papeles toda la vida, te uniste al juego de ellos, elegiste el juego de máscaras en lugar el juego de la verdad.

—Tú no eres el juego de la verdad.

—Mantuve tu maldito trasero vivo todos estos años, deberías agradecérmelo.

—Draco mantuvo mi trasero vivo, y yo misma mantuve mi trasero vivo  también.

—Bueno, debí decirle a Quirrell que no distrajera a los de Factor Sorpresa para que Fleur Delacour te sacara de ahí, entonces, te hubieses dado cuenta que yo fui quien mantuvo tu trasero vivo todos esos años.

—Mientes –bufó.

—Lo importante de jugar con la verdad, Ginevra, es de ocultarla tan bien, que los demás crean que estás mintiendo, todos ellos teniendo prioridades antes que tú, pero para mí, no, esa eras tú, y muchas veces, tienes que jugar mejor que el oponente, hacerle creer que le quieres muerto a alguien, en lugar de querer protegerle, porque así, tus enemigos te mantendrán con vida –le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo único que sabes hacer, es mentir, felicidades, eso eres, un magnífico mentiroso.

—Piensa lo que quieras, no es tarde aún para que vengas a jugar conmigo.

— ¿No es tarde aún? –Se burló –no sé qué será tarde para ti entonces, Dolohov –el hombre la abofeteó fuertemente.

 

Todo era un caos, las explosiones a las afueras de la ciudad era la señal de que la resistencia estaba por ganar la guerra, se acercaban al complejo y al momento de que lo hicieran, serían automáticamente. Los vencedores.

 

La sonrisa de Ginny ante la expresión de terror de Dolohov se ensanchó, se limpió la sangre que el golpe del hombre había ocasionado, Draco iba por ella, y Dolohov lo sabía, y en cuanto la viera golpeada, hubiese o no sido él, sería quien las pagara.

 

—Ahí está, Dolohov, el sonido que estábamos esperando, los tambores de tu derrota.

—No es mi derrota, _querida_.

—Por supuesto que lo es, la resistencia viene hacia acá, y no hay nada, que puedas hacer para evitarlo, La Orden cayó, una nueva era está por alcanzarnos y...

—Una nueva era de esclavitud, no sólo para el consejo, sino también para los pobres, seremos iguales, esclavos del nuevo Rey.

—No habrá ningún nuevo Rey, todos seremos libres, iguales, podremos soñar, ser felices ver el mundo...

—Baja de tu tonta nube, Ginevra, eso jamás pasará, al menos no para el resto.

—Estas tan equivocado –se burló.

—Te dije que este día llegaría y...

— ¡No! Dijiste que llegaría el día en que te suplicaría perdón y...

—Cuando el nuevo Rey se proclame, y esclavice a todos aquellos a los que amas, te darás cuenta, que nunca hubo una guerra por la igualdad, siempre fue por esclavizar, a los que ya eran libres, pero claro, será muy difícil de verlo desde arriba ¿no es así? M _i Reina_ , porque me imagino que el _Rey_ , podría condenarme a la nueva pena de muerte, si no me dirijo con propiedad a su _dama_.

 

Ginevra lo observó, y cuando la mirada de Dolohov siguió en ese mismo modo, retrocedió, su pecho se agitó a causa de que su corazón latía desbocado, un espantoso zumbido inundó sus oídos.

 

—Ya se acercan, _el rey viene por su reina_.

—Estás mintiendo –bramó.

—No –se burló –ya perdimos la guerra, La Orden no existe, es cuestión de minutos y lo sabes, dime ¿qué se siente haber compartido la cama por tantos años con el verdadero enemigo?

—Él no puede... Draco jamás...

—Me enteré en los meses que supuestamente estabas muerta, con ese nuevo grupo, _que él lidera_ , encubierto, se supone que la mujer lo lidera, pero no, en realidad Sybil es algo así como su segundo mando –se encogió de hombros –admito que es bastante hábil actuando, cuando él piso el complejo de Wiltshire, él ya tenía todo esto armado...

—Todos ellos...

—No –negó –Nott, Lupin y todos tus amigos creen que es el bueno y noble Malfoy de siempre.

—Él no pudo hacer todo esto solo.

—No lo hizo solo ¿no tienes idea de quienes lo ayudaron?

—No –admitió.

—Su familia, Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange, Umbridge, y quien menos te imaginas, _Albus Dumbledore_.

—Draco jamás conoció a Dumbledore –frunció el ceño y observó a Dolohov, ahí estaba su error en el cuento.

—Por supuesto que lo conoció ¿quién crees que experimentó en él? –sonrío –creíste que McGonagall adoraría a un pobre niño huérfano que llegó de la nada, pues no, la culpa, eso fue lo que la hizo adorar a ese niño, y el amor –la señaló –el amor siempre arruina las cosas, te ciega, y no puedes ver las cosas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde, todas las señales han estado ahí todo el tiempo, tu amor por él, no te dejaron verlas.

—No te creo nada, Dolohov, no voy a dudar del hombre que amo, del hombre que me ama más que a su propia vida, él...

—Todos mentimos, tú le mentiste, él te mintió, es igual, no sé qué te prometió, pero es mentira, posiblemente su amor también fue una mentira.

—No puedes comprobar eso, Dolohov.

—Cierto, pero sólo hay una persona, en todo el país, que quiere al Gran Canciller muerto ¿sabes quién?

—No es necesario que Snape muera para esto –soltó.

—Sí, no lo es, pero si derrocas al poder, sólo puedes hacer pocos cambios estructurales, si lo matas, puedes acomodar todo un país, de la forma en la que quieras, además, puedes preguntarle la razón por la que Pansy, Potter, Greengrass, Granger y Ronald, tu hermano, murieron.

— ¿Qué?

—Bill, Percy y los gemelos, murieron en combate, lo sabes ¿no? Y ahora Charlie, al menos, eso es lo que dice Malfoy, que casualmente fue a los batallones, donde ellos estaban, en las batallas donde murieron en guerra, pero Ronald, él sin duda supo algo más, que no llegó a decirte.

 

oOo

 

Tom se escondió entre los escombros, y cuando llegó hasta el lugar donde se escondían antes de comenzar con el tercer ataque y con eso ganar la guerra, un hombre lo detuvo, sus ropas eran de la guardia negra de La Orden.

 

Tomó el papel, y observó al hombre dispararse a sí mismo en la boca, volando su materia gris.

 

Era una hoja manchada y mal doblada, tenía un mensaje codificado, posiblemente lo confundió con alguien, porque él no estaba completamente familiarizado con ese tipo de código, lo sabía, porque era el código que usaba sólo una persona en todo el país, y él había convivido lo suficiente con él para saberlo, pero no a la perfección.

 

_El Canciller está aislado, Dolohov te ha descubierto, Draco, tendrás que matarlo si quieres que el plan funcione, Dolohov y Snape tienen que estar muertos, o La Orden seguirá su estructura funcional, para esclavizar a todos los bastardos y ser el Rey, tienes que terminar los obstáculos bien._

_—Albus Dumbledore._

 

Su vista se dirigió al escondite, avanzó con un gesto de dolor, todos los hombres estaban yendo de un lado a otro, el ataque estaba programado para dentro de treinta minutos, así que no podían perder el tiempo.

 

—Mira cómo estás –soltó Katie –ven, Draco está acá, son golpes leves, comparados con la muerte –bromeó la chica y él sonrió, se sentó junto a Draco que le sonrió y chocó el puño que extendió.

—Ha sido un día de locos –contestó Riddle –un soldado de La Orden me ha confundido con alguien y me ha dado un papel –le informó a Draco.

—Es extraño realmente.

—Así es ¿qué opinas? –le extendió el papel.

 

La mirada de Draco fue indescifrable en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el papel y leyó el contenido, pudo verlo apretar la quijada.

 

—No entendí nada –mintió Tom –esperaba que tú lo hicieras.

—Tú y Ginny son los inteligentes, no yo –bromeó tan natural, pero guardó el papel en su bolsa delantera de los pantalones.

—Estoy enamorado de Ginevra –soltó Tom, haciendo que Draco pusiera mala cara.

—Tenemos que estar listos para el ataque –se puso de pie –pero creo que eso tendremos que discutirlo y solucionarlo después –se alejó.

— ¿Dónde está Draco? Aún no terminaba con sus heridas –soltó Katie que había regresado.

— _Traicionándonos_ –musitó para él solo.

 

oOo

 

Ginny se hincó frente a Severus, Antonin había estado vomitando en contra de Draco, le había dicho que si quería que ella confiara en él, le daría lo que había estado buscando desde hacía tiempo, le había dicho dónde estaba escondido Severus, ella le había dicho a Draco que Dolohov lo tenía en cautiverio, pero jamás pensó que para protegerlo.

 

—Severus –chilló ella.

—Estas bien, estás todavía aquí.

—No es muy tarde para sacarte de aquí ¿cierto? Sé lo que Dolohov piensa, Severus, pero lo conozco, él jamás sería capaz de hacer las atrocidades que dice Antonin, por Dios, es el hombre que amo, él me ama, él jamás haría algo para lastimarme, él prefiere morir antes de levantarme una mano y golpearme, menos para asesinar a alguien de la forma en la que dicen, para liderar un grupo diferente de salvajes, es imposible, tienes que creerme a mí, si no le crees a él.

—Siento haber actuado como lo hice, pero... En cuanto Draco Malfoy me llevó a la resistencia supe que no era de fiar, ni siquiera McGonagall lo notó, no podía apoyar ese suicidio.

—Debiste decírmelo, yo...

—Te es tan difícil creerlo ahora, si te lo hubiese dicho en ese momento, por muy despechada que estuvieses querida, jamás lo hubieses creído.

—Tienes razón, no puedo creerlo, él jamás ha hecho nada que me haga desconfiar de él, Severus, pero tú...

—Dolohov no te mintió, Ginny, pensaba dejarte a ti como mi heredera al puesto cuando muriera, serías la Canciller del país, pero esto lo cambia todo, tienes que matarme.

—No –se negó –yo no...

—Entonces tendrás que decirme la forma más rápida, los papeles están en una bóveda, Dolohov sabe en dónde, cuándo se suenen las campanas el pueblo sabrá que mi muerte fue natural.

—No, yo no puedo hacer eso, yo...

—Ginevra, necesito que actúes como una mujer, la mujer que ayudé a criar y a la que un día inspiré, por lo que salió de tus labios, solías buscar igualdad, libertad para todo el pueblo, no esclavitud, y por mucho que Malfoy te tenga a su lado como su bonito trofeo, lo único que permaneció de la extinta Orden, no podrás hacer nada, más que morir, aquí conmigo, o morir, allá, con él, en la bonita jaula de oro que construirá para ti ¿qué es lo que prefieres?

—Lamento haber desconfiando de ti todo este tiempo, Severus, pero no puedo asesinarte.

—Sólo estarías ayudando, en realidad, hay algo en mi cerebro que va matando mis neuronas, moriré al final, pero si puedo morir ahora y ayudar a que el país no se vuelva un infierno, lo prefiero. Por favor –suplicó.

—Lo siento tanto –lloriqueó.

—Haz lo correcto, y será suficiente.

 

Ginny observó a otro lado cuando las convulsiones comenzaron, no fue tan prolongado, sólo un minuto, pero aun así, todavía tenía que avisarle a Blaise, para que tocara la campana, que el Canciller muriera por enfermedad y no asesinado no influenciaba en nada a la victoria de la resistencia, por el contrario, les demostraría a todos, que Draco no era el monstruo que todos decían que era.

 

oOo

 

Draco avanzó despreocupado, disparándole a los soldados frente a él y golpeando a otros cuantos, mientras Theo le cubría las espaldas como casi siempre, Neville estaba un poco más allá.

 

Observó a Tom dispararles a unos soldados más allá, ni siquiera lo había visto, levantó su arma en su dirección, y le disparó al soldado que estaba a punto de dispararle por la espalda, la mirada del hombre fue de sorpresa y le sonrió en agradecimiento, Draco se encogió de hombros y se giró con una mirada distante.

 

Siguió avanzando, algunos soldados de la Orden se habían arrancado los símbolos del país que los identificaban, para mostrar su rendición, sólo quedaba una cosa, ir por Ginevra, y proclamar la guerra como terminada.

 

oOo

 

— ¿Por qué no has sonado la campana Blaise? –interrogó en el salón principal Antonin Dolohov.

—Porque está muerto –respondió Draco a través del radio, aunque estaba a espaldas del hombre –no iba a dejar saber al pueblo que murió naturalmente.

—Pues así murió, no podrás matar a alguien que ya está muerto frente al mundo.

 

Dolohov sonrío cuando la campana sonó, anunciando la muerte del Canciller incluso antes de que el fin de la guerra se viera anunciado, la cara de Draco fue una mueca de furia, pero se controló de inmediato.

 

—Bueno, tendré que matar al nuevo Gran Canciller –apuntó su arma a Dolohov.

—Adelante –le sonrió.

—No eres tú –bramó bajando el arma al ver la victoria en el rostro del hombre.

—Blaise murió –soltó Ginny entrando al salón –pero me encargue de tocar la campana.

—Ginny que... ¿Qué demonios haces? –la pelirroja observó a Draco.

—La guerra terminó, amor, el Canciller murió, llegaste aquí... –avanzó hasta él y cerró los ojos en cuanto los labios del rubio se apoderaron de los de ella en un besó apasionado.

—Extrañé tus labios, por fin estamos juntos de nuevo, Ginny.

—Lo sé –sonrío, ella sabía que lo que fuera que Dolohov dijera de Draco, era mentira.

—Volvamos a la charla –soltó Antonin –si vas a matar al nuevo Canciller, es mejor que apuntes tu arma a otra dirección, Malfoy –sonrío y señaló a la pelirroja, Ginevra observó al hombre de ojos negros frunciendo el ceño y se alejó un poco de Draco, para ir hasta él y golpearlo –Snape quería saber que tan grande era realmente ese amor que le profesabas a Ginevra todo el tiempo, además, de que ella era su adoración, no quería al país en manos de otra gente, al parecer, los dos, tienen la misma debilidad, bueno, Severus si, se suicidó, para ello, ¿y tú? Bien, ya no pregunto.

 

Ginny se giró y retrocedió cuando el arma que Draco sostenía la apuntaba a directamente a la cabeza.

 

—Draco –musitó incrédula.

—Nena, no mal interpretes las cosas, te amo, realmente lo hago y...

—No –negó –Draco, Incluso... La forma en la que me besaste hace un instante.

 

El arma del rubio termino hasta el otro extremo del salón cuando la arrojó, fue hasta ella y la sujetó de los hombros.

 

—Tú y yo, vamos a gobernar todo esto, Ginny y...

—Es cierto, todo lo que me dijeron de ti, es cierto –susurró recelosa.

—No sé qué te dirían.

—Mataste a Harry, a Hermione, a mí… a mi hermano Ron...

—Potter lo descubrió, no iba a permitir que arruinaran todo, la guerra jamás hubiese terminado, Ginny, te prometí que la terminaría por ti, para ti.

—No hiciste esto por mí.

—Por supuesto que hice todo esto por ti.

— ¡Claro que no! –Chilló –yo no quería que esto fuera de esta forma.

—No importa la forma, sólo llegar al destino, y llegue al destino, combiné nuestros deseos, el tuyo, de terminar la guerra, y el mío de gobernarlos a todos, no veo nada de malo en eso.

—Llegaste al complejo con esos planes –lo observó –jugaste conmigo ¿no es así?

—Dumbledore dijo que el experimento sólo fue un éxito, en su primer paciente, pero lamentablemente, sólo pudo mejorarle una habilidad, la estrategia de Riddle, pensamos que estaba muerto, así que lo descarté, después dijo que conmigo había funcionado su segundo talento, la habilidad de batalla, y que comenzaría a experimentar con el incremento en la logística, en el armamento, sobreviviste al ataque que hicieron en tu casa, cuando supe que te enviarían a Wiltshire, planee llevar a Theo allá, localizarte, Dumbledore ya te había hecho toda una doble agente, eras un blanco fácil. Mujer, al final de cuentas, nada que una buena cursilería no solucionará, cuando vi lo joven, inexperta y tonta que eras, lo facilitó –sonrío encogiéndose de brazos.

—Buena cursilería –repitió.

—Admito que conquistar a una mujer nunca me había resultado difícil, tú eras un caso aislado, diferente, bocazas, me encantaba verte alardeando como si yo no supiera lo que escondías detrás de ese título de asistente de laboratorio, me resultaste mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que resultarías, mírame, soy atractivo, todo lo que una chica tonta e inexperta sexualmente desearía, pero aun así, no caíste tan rápido, mi presa más difícil, pero no imposible.

—Sólo eso –negó y sus lágrimas fueron instantáneas.

—Terminaste volviéndome loco de deseo, eso jamás me había pasado, con nadie, tenía sexo con muchas mujeres, incluso estando con Pansy, discretamente, claro –esclareció –pero tú –la señaló –jodiste todos mis planes, uno a uno, enamorarme de ti, ha sido lo único que no ha estado en mi plan original,  y Sirius me lo advirtió, pero no escuche, incluso cuando planeó deshacerse de ti, me negué, cientos de veces, al inicio, porque eras mi pieza de ajedrez perfecta, y la correcta, gracias a ti estamos aquí ahora, y me enamoré de ti, Ginevra, y eso sí que no estaba en mis planes, fuiste ese detalle extra que lleve a cuestas arrastrando, intentando mantener mis planes fijos, planeando cada paso para no perderte y...

—Te enamoraste de mí ¿en qué momento? –preguntó rabiosa.

—Cuando Goyle me dijo que te habían atacado en el complejo junto con Nott, por primera vez, tuve miedo de perderte a ti, y no a alguien de los que amaba, de mi familia, supe en ese momento que mis planes se iban al carajo, y todo porque había cambiado los planes en el pasado un día, porque mi orden directa para Astoria era dejarte morir, tuve que obligar a Bella para que a su vez obligara a Bill y fuera él quien te torturara, no te quería con ellos, con nadie, porque si los tenías a ellos, jamás te refugiarías en mí, y eso me costó dos años a mi plan.

—Fue suficiente –intervino Dolohov y sujetó a Ginny –haremos el anuncio ahora.

 

Ginny cayó al suelo cuando escuchó una detonación, Sirius le apuntó directamente a la frente.

 

—Sólo a él –ordenó Draco y los ojos grises de Black se posaron en Dolohov.

—Bien –fue lo único que pronunció y le disparó, fue un solo disparo limpio en la frente, la mano del hombre se aflojó del brazo de Ginny y cayó muerto.

—Lo hubiese dejado vivir, pero, sabía demasiado –se encogió de hombros Draco –además, era lo menos que podía hacer, después de atreverse a llamarte _Ginevra Dolohov_ , sólo eres mía, mía y de nadie más.

 

El beso que Draco le dio le supo amargo, vacío, nada parecido al que le había dado hacía unos minutos, antes de aceptar la verdad.

 

—Te dije que te amaba –susurró contra los labios de Draco –ese día, la primera vez que me hiciste tuya, te dije que te amaba.

—Lo recuerdo –Musitó él sin moverse.

— ¿Te pareció divertido escucharme decirte que te amaba? –una lágrima cayó por la mejilla derecha  de Ginevra.

—No –soltó él sin humor –me pareciste una tonta niña ridícula.

—Me hiciste el amor ese día, Draco, me entregue a ti, como una tonta, mientras tú veías a la pobre ridícula e ilusionada chica enamorada.

—Te amo ahora ¿no es suficiente? –la observó.

—Aquí termina la tonta fantasía, pero no eres tú, el que se da cuenta que fue un error, sino yo.

—No –la detuvo cuando intento alejarse.

— ¡Todo ha sido una maldita mentira! –Le reclamó –llegaste a mi vida, y lo único que hiciste fue manipularme, me usaste para ganar la guerra y no te atrevas a negarlo. Sigo siendo tu peón.

—El favorito y más problemático de todos –se burló Sirius junto a ellos.

—Cállate –le ordenó Draco a Sirius.

—Es la verdad, Draco, y te lo dije aquella vez en el bosque, que eras un idiota cuando se trataba de ella, y que al final, eso nos jodería a todos, bien, aquí está la prueba, está jodiendo los planes, una vez más, ella está poniendo en riesgo los planes que tenemos incluso desde antes de que la conocieras, planeaste punto a punto hasta este momento, y todo se está yendo a la mierda porque la niña no quiere que las cosas sean así.

—Dijiste que si te pedía que huyéramos juntos cuando la guerra terminara irías conmigo ¿también fue una mentira?

—No, no lo fue –avanzó hasta ella.

—Ve ahí, te lo dije, una mujer es capaz de cualquier cosa, te está manipulando, sólo quiere alejarte de gobernar, te mirará, te dirá que te ama y te la cojeras, después, vendrás como un idiota y dirás que los planes cambiaron, lo mismo de siempre, pero la verdad, es que ella, sólo siente asco de ti.

—No, no es...

—No sabes fingir estar en un bando que no estás –admitió Draco.

—Pues tú sí, al parecer.

—Hace unos minutos me amabas con locura, lo sentí, la forma en que tu cuerpo vibraba junto al mío y ahora...

—Lo irónico, Draco, es que en realidad, siempre te amé más de lo que tú me amaste a mí, porque _yo sí te amé_.

—Ginevra, te amo, no quiero que dudes de eso.

— ¡Tú no me amas! –Soltó enfurecida –alguien como tú es incapaz de sentir amor, mataste a mis hermanos.

—Sí –admitió –a todos por la espalda, menos a Ronald, él me vio a los ojos, mientras mataba a su novia, y después cuando fui piadoso y le disparé entre los ojos, que por fortuna, no heredaste, porque hubiese sido difícil matarlo así.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué te amo, Ginny, y ellos ya no son nada de ti, eres _Ginevra Malfoy_ , y no hay poder humano que pueda separarnos –rodeó la cintura de su esposa y le sonrío, ella lo observó seria, por mucho que intentará negárselo a sí misma, lo seguía amando, le había roto el corazón, en millones de fragmentos, pero el amor seguía ahí, en lo más profundo de su ser –ahí está –rozó el cuello de la pelirroja con sus labios –sigues amándome como te amo yo a ti –susurró en su oído –tu cuerpo no me miente, sigues temblando en mis brazos, de la misma manera en la que yo me hago fuerte mientras te sostengo contra mí, somos el uno para el otro, Ginevra, y nada va a separarnos, vamos a gobernar al país, y los hijos de nuestros hijos después de nosotros.

—No voy a dejarte esclavizar a todos.

—Lo siento mi amor, pero quemaré tu corona como canciller, y se harán las cosas a mi modo.

—No.

 

Draco le disparó a Sirius en el corazón cuando apuntó su arma contra Ginevra, si el disparo no le dio a la pelirroja, fue porque la mano de Sirius apuntó a otro lado al sentir el disparo.

 

—Te amo tanto, que soy capaz de matar por ti –volvió a besarla.

—Bien, porque amo tanto a este país, que soy capaz de matar por él.

—No lo harás –se burló.

—No me retes, Draco.

—Nunca has matado a nadie, no eres capaz de matar.

 

Él tenía razón, había sostenido todo tipo de armas, sabía manejarlas a la perfección ya que era la encargada de diseñarlas y probarlas con los muñecos de prueba, pero en esta ocasión, su mano temblaba, no era cualquier persona a la que estaba amenazando, era ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, el que la había enamorado, el que la había vuelto valiente, el que le había prometido tantas cosas, el que le había jurado amor eterno, el que sólo había fingido amarla para ganar la guerra, amaba a Draco más que a nada en ese mundo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que esclavizara a todo el país, y sabía una cosa, ella no podía impedir que Draco fuera el nuevo gobernante, todos iban a elegirlo, la única forma, era matarlo, y no quería.

 

—Ginny, tú me amas –susurró y comenzó a acercarse a ella para desarmarla –no eres capaz de matar al amor de tu vida, _te amo_ , por favor baja el arma, no cometas una locura y...

—Te amo, Draco Malfoy, pero no voy a perdonarte lo que me hiciste, me ataste a ti, de una forma cruel...

—Te até tanto, que ni con mi muerte, dejaras de ser mía, porque eres mía, _Ginevra Malfoy_.

 

Cerró los ojos cuando apretó el gatillo, porque sabía que si seguía viendo a ese par de ojos grises, no sería capaz de hacerlo, y tenía que hacerlo, porque no quería que el país que quería libre, fuera esclavizado, ni siquiera por el amor de su vida, el grito de una mujer irrumpió en el lugar.

 

— ¡Draco! –Chilló la profesora McGonagall y corrió hacia él.

—Hazlo de nuevo –pidió –si voy a morir, y no es de viejo a tu lado, al menos sé tú, quien termine con mi vida.

 

Detonó dos veces más el arma, dándole en el corazón, las lágrimas de Ginny descendieron cuando le sonrió, y sus ojos perdieron contacto con los de él cuando cayó al suelo, no sintió en qué momento fue desarmada, pero sus ojos llorosos se toparon con la mirada llena de odio de Theo, y lo entendió, no tenía nada, que apoyara su acusación para Draco, y sus planes para esclavizar a todos, Draco había matado a Dolohov, también había matado a Sirius, y ella había matado a Draco.

 

—Ginevra Malfoy –informó Theodore Nott con desprecio –estás bajo arresto por el asesinato en primer grado de Draco Malfoy, líder de la resistencia, vencedor de la guerra y tú esposo.

 

Fue jalada por Theo de forma brusca e indiferente, como si no la conociera, como si no hubiesen sido amigos jamás, observó sobre su hombro a Minerva McGonagall llorándole al cuerpo inerte de Draco, fue la última imagen que tendría del amor de su vida, mientras yacía muerto en el piso.

 

oOo

 

Todo el mundo estaba sonriendo, la plaza estaba completamente adornada, las flores rojas y blancas que adornaban todo el lugar, las alfombras, la música, los sonidos que se escuchaban retumbar no eran causados por explosiones de bombas, no se escuchaban disparos, eran fuegos pirotécnicos que simbolizaban libertad, la libertad que después de años de vivir escondidos, con miedo, estaban todos mezclados, disfrutando de ella, disfrutando que por fin, cada persona era libre de decidir por sí misma, que uniforme portar, que idea externar, que podían soñar, correr libremente y divertirse en un lugar sano, podían ver a sus hijos crecer, envejecer e incluso morir, sabiendo que eran libres, que les había costado mucho, pero que al final, todo el esfuerzo, había valido la pena. Eran libres.

 

En el balcón, estaba Tom Riddle, con una sonrisa cordial, con su traje negro y su capa a tono.

 

—Volvamos al pasado –habló el hombre –cuando esto, tan sólo era un sueño, hoy, estamos aquí, gracias a todos esos valientes que dieron sus vidas, por esto, el fin de la guerra fue hace seis años, y es momento de que cumpliendo nuestro plan, nuestras leyes, el país sea gobernado por alguien diferente, con el fin de evitar la tiranía, el poder, se confiere a quien menos le quiera, pero a quien mejor guíe, hoy, mi gobierno termina, pero la paz continúa.

 

La sonrisa de Riddle se volvió sincera cuando el público ovacionó sus palabras, era el fin de su periodo, ya no guiaría más al país, había omitido demasiado en su discurso de despedida, le hubiese agradado dedicar ese aniversario a la persona que había perdido tantas cosas en la guerra, y que aun, teniendo la oportunidad de tenerlo todo a sus pies, eligió, la libertad de toda una nación, antes que la suya propia, en todos esos años de gobierno, que había aceptado por ella, lo único que había intentado ser, era el líder que Ginevra hubiese deseado que Draco Malfoy fuera.


	45. Epílogo: Un Nuevo Amanecer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una sangrienta guerra, los sobrevivientes pueden observar el nuevo amanecer tranquilo, sabiendo que todo estará bien después de todo.

Harry avanzó enfadado, topándose con un sonriente Sirius, que extendió sus brazos pretendiendo un abrazo, como si estuviese feliz de verlo, los ojos esmeraldas estaban brillando ante la ira, y no había nada en el hombre aristocrático que no lo supiera, la sonrisa cambió de forma, volviéndose cínica.

 

—Ya lo sabes.

—Sybil no lo dijo, que tiene un líder más arriba que ella, pero sólo ha visto a su mano derecha, un hombre atractivo, de ojos grises que es muy simpático y ama beber whiskey, Sirius, le pregunté sobre su líder  y me dijo que le hacían llamar _Draco Malfoy,_ que sólo me lo decía, porque eso le ganaría hombres al jefe, y que para esclavizar a un país, las primeras posiciones en un mundo así, eran las menos malas, no puedo creer que te prestes para algo así.

—No puedes creer que me preste para algo así, o que tenga a mi sobrino al mando y no a ti, Harry, no te ofendas, pero confío más en mi sangre que en la de los demás, por muy hijo de mi mejor amigo que seas, te faltan ambiciones, eres muy blando de carácter, incluso Granger es más hombrecito que tú.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mí, Sirius, pero no voy a permitir que eso pase.

—Traes a Weasley contigo ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—No le he informado nada de esto a él, no soy idiota, y para tu desgracia, en eso me enseñaste bien, no confiar en cualquier persona, en todo caso, Malfoy tiene a la otra Weasley consigo.

—En realidad es Malfoy ahora, no sé si lo sabías, posiblemente eso te decepcione un poco, porque sé lo interesado que estabas en ya sabes, acostarte con ella.

—Es una mujer atractiva.

— ¿Quién es una mujer atractiva, Sirius? –interrogó Draco a espaldas de Harry, que se giró y lo observó enfadado, el rubio estaba mordiendo una manzana verde, y su mirada gris parecida a la de Sirius se volvió un tanto peligrosa.

—Tú esposa, Draco, Harry piensa que posiblemente sea un desperdicio que este contigo ahora de forma oficial, ya sabes, no pudo ponerle nada dentro.

—Hay pocas cosas que tolero ¿sabes, Potter? –avanzó hasta él –el hecho que insinúen algo sobre _mi mujer,_ es la número uno, ella, por fortuna _es toda mía,_ la amo y me ama…

—Tú no estás enamorado de ella –se burló Harry –estás obsesionado con ella, he escuchado las historias que Ronald le cuenta a Hermione, y la forma en que sucedieron las cosas en el pasado, no es amor, es obsesión.

—Estoy locamente enamorado de ella, al inicio no me interesaba, era torpe y sin experiencia, pero llega a sorprenderte, me encanta y excita verla armar un arma en cuestión de nada, con cosas tan simples, ella es capaz de volverlas letales, como a mí –se encogió de hombros –jamás hubiese hecho todo lo que estoy haciendo por ella, por otra mujer.

—Por supuesto –se burló Harry.

—Desde el momento en que me propuse hacer de ella mi mujer, no paré hasta conseguirlo, fui chantajeado por Pansy para que me casara con ella, pero en cuanto Ginevra volvió a mí –sonrió –no hay poder humano que rompa el lazo matrimonial, por fortuna, hay un lazo capaz de romper un lazo –sonrió –la ahorcaron por traidora, y porque nadie me chantajea –se burló.

—De esta clase de monstruo está enamorada Ginevra, siento pena de ella.

—Ella es una mujer feliz.

—Viviendo engañado, todo el mundo es feliz, pero no lo serán cuando les diga tus planes, eso te lo aseguro, Malfoy.

—Adelante, te daré ventaja para que les pongas sobre aviso, que su líder, el hombre que ha luchado hombro con hombro con ellos, al que han visto llorar por amor, al que ha sacrificado muchas cosas los quiere esclavizar –sonrió –son cosas más complicadas, Potter, se está conmigo, o no se está, pregúntale a Astoria.

—Secuestraste a tu propia esposa, dejaste que la torturaran, que mataran a tu hijo y que un hombre la violara, creo que comprendo el hecho de se está o no contigo.

—Yo jamás lo ordené, ni permití eso –soltó enfadado.

—Los tuyos la tenían –se burló.

—Sybil actuó por decisión propia, y en cuanto la vi solucioné el hecho –admitió –nadie la toca, más que yo, porque ella sólo es mía ¿comprendes?

— ¿Por qué no mataste a Theo cuando se atrevió a enamorarse de ella? –interrogó Harry curioso.

—Theo se enamoró de ella antes que yo, me lo dijo un millón de veces, pensaba usarla y dejarla con él, pero me enamoré, además, conozco a Theo mejor que nadie, me es demasiado fiel, dudaría de todos, menos de mí –sonrió –ser el héroe personal de alguien te da privilegios, así sea Ginevra misma, él la odiaría si intentara algo contra mí, ya lo ha demostrado, pasó la prueba de confianza que ella le puso a él y que a su vez, yo le puse a ella –sonrió victorioso –todo esto, _mi amigo,_ estaba calculado, sólo dos detalles extras, pero nada que no se ajustara al plan ¿cierto Sirius?

—Tu pelirroja ha sido algo más que _un detalle extra,_ por si te lo tengo que recordar.

—No hablaremos de nuevo eso, menos frente a Potter.

—Tal vez por eso se va –se encogió de hombros Sirius.

—Lo digo en serio –Harry se detuvo y giró para observar a los dos hombres –pude imaginar todo, menos algo así, a ustedes dos, como compañeros de crimen.

— ¿Por qué no? Somos familia, pero claro, tú no sabes eso, porque no tienes familia, fui el mejor amigo de tu padre, pero sólo me quedé a tu lado porque así me convenía, pero de poder hacerlo, hubiese hecho lo mismo que Remus, y te hubiese abandonado a tu suerte, siempre te ha faltado coraje para hacer las cosas, ambición para llegar más allá.

—Por fortuna no soy como ustedes, que me enferman.

—Como sea –Draco sacó una pequeña daga y se la mostró a Harry.

— ¿Piensas asustarme con eso? –se mofó el moreno de ojos esmeralda.

—No, pensé que la reconocerías, era de Sybil, y digo era, porque se la quite cuando intentó atacarme.

—Vaya, que buenos aliados tienes, Malfoy.

—Mejores que los tuyos, sin duda –sonrío.

—Eso lo veremos, quiero ver, cuando Ginevra se entere de tus planes, como te rechazará de inmediato, el hombre  _bueno del que se enamoró, terminó siendo sólo un monstruo._

 _—_ Ginevra me ama, me lo ha demostrado tantas veces, dentro y fuera de la cama –se encogió de hombros –ella estará quiera o no conmigo.

— ¿Y qué pasará con ella si se niega? –Sonrío socarrón Potter –es bueno que sea tan atractiva y que no tengan un hijo, podremos conquistarla rápido y fácil, cualquier hombre es una mejor opción que tú.

—Te diré algo, Ginevra no estará con nadie si no es conmigo.

—Por supuesto, ¿y qué piensas hacer, matarla? –negó.

—No lo sé, pero es bueno que plantearas la posibilidad, he matado por ella, he hecho cosas por ella, es justo que pague quedándose a mi lado, ya me ama, lo demás... Solo ha sido parte del camino.

—El secuestro, la tortura ¿todo?

—Maté a Sybil por lo que se atrevió a hacer, actuó por decisión propia, es obvio que no pensara que ellos la tenían, porque yo no había ordenado nada al respecto, fue mi error, pero fue una traición, y ya sabes lo que se dice ¿no es cierto? La traición se paga con la vida, por fortuna la mujer era parte de la Orden cuando Theo y sus padres estaban ahí, la que mantenía a la madre de  _mi hermano_ consiente mientras la ultrajaban y después la mataban, sólo por diversión, así que le di una muerte igual, pero más lenta, fue justo.

—Por supuesto que lo fue ¿y cuál será tu castigo por hacerle algo así a Ginevra?

—Me harté de que pronuncies el nombre de tu esposa.

—No me importa, puse mis ojos en ella, posiblemente, pueda formalizar algo cuando tu caigas por traición.

 

Sirius sujetó a Harry y colocó sus manos a sus espaldas, Draco se acercó a él con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, viéndolo así, Harry comenzaba a preguntarse ¿qué había visto Ginevra Weasley en él? ¿Cómo había convencido a tantas personas de sus buenas intenciones? Si solo era un cruel y sanguinario asesino.

 

—Voy a sacarte los ojos, por haberte atrevido a ponerlos sobre ella –susurró cerca de su oído izquierdo –y no puedo ser tan lento como quisiera, porque oficialmente, no estoy aquí, además, tengo hermanos de mi esposa a los cuales asesinar.

—Ronald no sabe nada de esto.

—Buen intento, pero esto me ha dejado en claro que tanto Granger como Ronald lo saben, así que tendrán que morir los tres –observó a Sirius –por cierto, no te he preguntado ¿te enfadarás mucho si mato a tu ahijado?

—Lo disfrutaré –admitió el hombre –pero los demás pensarán que estoy devastado.

—Sabes demasiado como para dejarte vivo y sin ojos –se encogió de hombros –y mataré a todos los que se atrevan a poner sus ojos sobre ella.

—Ve por Theo entonces y únelo a la fiesta.

—Bueno, ya te lo dije, él la amaba mientras yo sólo la usaba, era mi camino a mi propósito, y cuando él iba desenamorándose de ella, yo me iba enamorando como un loco.

—Eso no lo duda nadie –la voz tranquila de Ron los alertó.

—Te has unido a la fiesta, cuñadito.

—Bill tenía razón sobre ti, es una lástima que terminaras por echarlo a tu bolsa también.

—Soy tan buen convincente ¿no lo crees? –se burló.

—Ginevra va a odiarte con toda esa misma intensidad con la que te ama.

—Ella jamás podría odiarme, me ama demasiado, como para creer sus calumnias.

—Ya lo veremos, tú sólo eres uno más, yo soy su hermano.

—Pero ni siquiera el favorito, que por cierto, si Charlie no me hubiese insistido en que no me diera por vencido con ella, las cosas serían diferentes ahora, sabes Sirius, deberías ir por Granger, creo que es hora, de que terminemos el asunto nosotros cinco.

Hermione observó confundida al pelirrojo, que estaba atado a un árbol, mientras que Harry yacía en el suelo amordazado, observó a su alrededor para encontrar al responsable de aquel atraco, su rostro no demostró alteración alguna cuando Draco regresa a con una amplia sonrisa, hizo una mueca a la castaña.

 

—Primero que nada, realmente quiero que sepas, que si en su momento fue hipocresía, ahora es real, te agradezco que salvaras a Ginevra aquella vez.

—Debí dejarla morir, al parecer –soltó bruscamente.

—Debiste pensar dos veces antes de externar eso –admitió Draco –te diré algo, no ha nacido, ni nacerá jamás el hombre que sea capaz de hacer por ti, un poco, de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella, tal vez por eso la odiabas tanto, sabias su superioridad.

—Ella no es superior a mí.

—No, claro que no –observó a Ron –ella se cree superior a tu hermana y tú no dices nada, solo por eso, he decidido quien muere al último.

—Tienes que matarlos rápido si no quieres levantar sospechas, Draco –recomendó Sirius.

—Bien.

 

Ron y Hermione se observaban uno al otro mientras veían como Harry se retorcía en el suelo mientras Draco hablaba sin parar, sobre el gran error que cometió en fijarse en Ginny, la castaña apretó los ojos cuando vio a Draco sostener en lo alto uno de los globos oculares de Harry, ese hombre era un sádico sin remedio, y no entendía como lo había ocultado tan bien a los ojos de todo.

 

Ron se retorció todo lo que pudo cuando Sirius lo forzó a ver a Draco torturando un poco a Hermione antes de matarla, sus ojos grises estaban brillantes, extasiados, había disfrutado lo que había hecho, su hermana estaba atada a un psicópata y no podría hacer nada para prevenirla, maldito fuera Harry por ir a ese lugar y no a Londres primero, para decirle a Ginny antes que a nadie, ahora Draco no tenía a nadie que lo desenmascarará, y eso le dolía, porque conocía el destino de Ginny si se oponía a estar con él.

 

—Por fortuna jamás pudo darte un hijo –soltó Ron, haciendo que Draco frunciera el ceño.

—Ella y yo sí tenemos una vida por delante, así que no apresures muchos las cosas, podemos tenerlo pronto, cuando gobierne este lugar –sonrío – _por fortuna no heredó sus ojos_ **,** porque esto sería difícil, lo haré rápido contigo, porque se me termina el tiempo, y porque eres el hermano de Ginevra, solo por ella, seré piadoso.

 

Colocó el arma en la frente del pelirrojo y bajo un poco más entre sus ojos, vio la expresión formarse en ese par de ojos azules y detonó su arma.

 

—Te encargarás de ellos ¿cierto?

—Sí, les haré creer que alguien atacó a Granger.

—No piensas ser tú ¿o sí?

— ¿Con Granger? Prefiero coger a una rata, es horrenda, no sé cómo Weasley se ha fijado en ella, bueno, él no ha sido una galanura andante, pero no está tan mal comparado con ésta, no, solo dejare señales de ataque, que piensen que alguien más que Weasley se atrevió a tocarle algo.

—Como quieras, tengo que irme, le dije a Remus que llegaría a estas horas, me estoy retrasando.

—Con cuidado, no queremos que se nos arruinen las cosas.

—Por cierto –se detuvo –quiero saber qué es lo que Astoria está diciendo que pasa entre Riddle y Ginny.

— ¿Qué ocurre entre ellos?

—Según ella, Riddle se atrevió a fijarse en  _mi esposa,_ y eso no me agrada, así que si es cierto, quiero que me lo digas, porque el pobre Riddle tendrá que morir en el ataque final, si lo que Astoria murmuró es cierto.

—Yo me encargaré de hacerla hablar.

—No –negó –de eso me encargo yo.

—Creí que ya no te acostarías con ella de nuevo, desde que te  _enamoraste de Ginevra_ dejaste de acostarte con Astoria.

—Nunca me ha satisfecho sexualmente como lo hace Ginevra.

 

Sirius negó ante las últimas palabras de su sobrino, tenía que tener un poco de paciencia con él, siempre había sido disciplinado, había fijado límites y hecho un plan que jamás había variado o cambiado, hasta que conoció a Ginevra Weasley, y no comprendía que era lo que veía en ella,  pero lo había cambiado por completo, eso sin duda, tenía que admitir que temía que ella logrará alejarlo del objetivo principal, que esclavizaran a todo el país.

 

oOo

 

Astoria se giró hasta el rubio, que se había aclarado la garganta, puso ojos en blanco, en serio que no entendía cómo es que no había escapado de sus garras cuando tuvo la oportunidad, había perdido a Bill por su culpa, y ahora, Tom, estaba enamorado y claramente en la lista negra, por poner los ojos en Ginevra Weasley.

 

—Así que tu novio está enamorado de mi esposa.

—No sé de qué me hablas –soltó.

—Conmigo no tienes que hacerte la estúpida, es obvio que solo estoy preguntando por educación, porque ya lo sé.

—Entonces no necesitas que te diga nada, eres un maldito sabio.

—Habiendo tantas mujeres, siempre se fijan en la mía –negó –no estás celosa ¿cierto? Antes hacía todo por ti.

—No estoy celosa –se alejó y se soltó cuando Draco la sujetó de las mejillas.

—Que bien, me alegro que superaras esos dos años de  _bonita_ relación.

—Fue bonita solo para ti.

—No soy tan malo en la cama ¿o sí? –se burló.

—Amaba a Bill –le recordó –seguí las órdenes porque no lo quería muerto, y aun así, lo mataste.

—Ella me tiene a mí, no necesita a nadie más.

— ¿Y le llamas amor a eso?

—Es más fuerte e irrompible, algo que jamás tendrás, ni siquiera con Riddle.

—Parece que Ginevra lo consigue con muchos –se burló.

—Te diré algo,  _Riddle realmente te ama a ti,_ pero no me gusta que lo que ha sido mío, sea de los demás, uso y tiro, lo sé, pero no para reciclar, y él lo entenderá, cuando les lo diga, cuando lo mate, pero, creo que tendrás que esperarlo junto a Bill Weasley, hasta entonces, saluda a los Weasley de mi parte.

 

La sujetó del cuello y en un movimiento rápido y fluido, rompió el cuello de la chica, se encogió de hombros y se limpió las manos, regreso al lugar donde se suponía que él tenía que estar, lo bueno de una guerra, es que los muertos que aparecen, se la achacan a la guerra, no hay asesinatos impunes.

 

oOo

 

Tom hizo un gesto de dolor, el atentado que Draco había hecho en su contra había fallado, pero sabía que no fallaría ahora que habían ganado la guerra, así que tenía que ver a Ginevra pronto, y decirle, suplicarle que le ayudara a esconderse y escapar cuando estuviese mejor.

 

Se detuvo cuando vio a Luna llorando desconsolada, Neville acariciaba la espalda de la mujer de manera mecánica, Theo tenía un semblante igual de ausente, salvo por el hecho de la mirada llena de odio.

 

— ¿Qué pasó? –se abrió paso hasta llegar a la causa, Draco Malfoy yacía muerto.

—Ginevra mató a Draco –soltó la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Qué? –Soltó incrédulo –ella jamás asesinaría al hombre de su vida.

—Pues entonces Theodore y yo no sabemos lo que vimos, la vimos ahí –señaló un punto cercano a donde él estaba de pie –ella le disparó tres veces, ella mató a Draco –las mujeres se soltaron en llanto, podía ver el odio que todos despedían, inclusive Neville.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Logró huir?

—No, está encerrada en una celda, y nadie podrá verla hasta el juicio.

— ¿El veredicto será la muerte? –los observó preocupado.

—Draco quería una nueva era para nosotros, tendrá un juicio, y se verá que se hará con ella, no más muertes –soltó Minerva McGonagall.

— ¿Quién tomará el poder? –preguntó Cedric.

—Haremos el servicio fúnebre para Draco, después nos encargaremos de eso, no se preocupen, nos tomará un poco, pero saldremos adelante.

 

Tom se sentó junto a Theo, que veía en el cielo los primeros rayos del sol, los primeros rayos de sol en una nueva era para el país.

 

—Tienes muy mal aspecto –observó el cielo.

—Mi mejor amigo está muerto –soltó enfadado –asesinado por la mujer que amaba, confiamos en ella y mira lo que hizo, que volviera aquí debió ser suficiente como para que no confiáramos en ella más, pero Draco la amaba, hubiese hecho o creído cualquier cosa.

—Theo, él no era la persona que pensamos que era, antes de que viniera hacia acá, recibió una nota de Dumbledore, él pensaba esclavizarnos.

—Esclavizarnos –se burló –eso hubiese sido imposible, Riddle, además, es de Draco Malfoy de quién estamos hablando, perdón que no crea esa idiotez, lo que creo es que buscas es imposible, no hay nadie a parte de ti, que crea que ella es inocente.

—Es la verdad, ella sólo hizo que...

—Ella mató a un buen hombre, a nuestro líder y a su esposo, tuvo las agallas de matarle, no es tan inocente como crees que es.

—Puede ser –mintió.

 

Avanzó en busca de Katie, quería saber si recuperar la nota que le había entregado a Draco, eso probaría que Ginevra había actuado por defensa del país, no por asesinar a su esposo, además, tenían a Dumbledore, hacerlo hablar les iba a costar un poco pero al final lo haría, siempre lo hacía.

 

oOo

 

El lugar estaba a reventar, la mirada de Riddle se topó con la de Ginevra, el cabello estaba alborotado, y tenía cara de que estaba confundida, posiblemente creyera que la iban a condenar a muerte.

 

—Basta, silencio –habló Remus Lupin haciendo que todos se callaran para que él pudiese continuar –el día de hoy estamos aquí para comenzar con el juicio de Ginevra Malfoy –la observó directamente a los ojos, el corazón de Ginny se hundió por completo hasta su estómago, ese hombre que siempre había sido amable con ella le observaba como si fuese lo peor que le hubiese pasado al mundo, y posiblemente lo era, pero él no comprendía porque lo hizo.

Bajó del asiento del trono que había ocupado la monarquía inglesa por muchos años hasta la Guerra de las Unidas, y que los hombres habían querido conservar por nostalgia, pero sólo era algo simbólico, sin valor.

 

—Ginevra Malfoy, estás aquí, frente al consejo y a una cantidad considerable de gobernados, bajo el crimen de asesinato en primer grado de Draco Malfoy ¿estás consiente de eso?

—Sí –contestó suavemente.

—En el momento en que tu detonaste tu arma contra tu esposo, la guerra ya había sido terminada, aunque se proclamara unos minutos después, tú cometiste el crimen bajo nuestro régimen legal ¿queda claro eso?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la pena por el crimen máximo que has cometido? –Ginny levantó la vista hasta Remus y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—La muerte.

—La pena de muerte por el asesinato en primer grado –acordó –más los agravantes que el asesinato implica, no sólo mataste a un hombre, mataste a tu esposo –avanzó de un lado frente a ella –el día de la ceremonia que yo mismo celebré, te recité lo que el lazo matrimonial era ¿no es así? –Ella asintió –no habiendo poder humano que pudiese deshacerlo y… -suspiró –citaré “ _la parte que concurra en cualquier acto para disolver el lazo matrimonial será considerado y aprisionado por ir en contra de los ordenamientos, y faltar al juramento que se ha hecho el día de su matrimonio”._ Ginevra Malfoy, has violado el ordenamiento en que nosotros nos basamos para mantenernos en una sociedad sana, has cometido un acto para disolver el lazo matrimonial, y has matado a un hombre admirable y…

— ¡Él iba a esclavizarnos a todos! –Chilló –jamás lo hubiese matado si no hubiese sido él quien atentara contra la paz de  todos nosotros –chilló.

—Estamos en un país libre ahora –habló Theo haciendo que Ginny lo observara suplicante –por lo tanto no podemos juzgarte por traición, porque era tu decisión apoyar a la extinta Orden, tus lealtades no están en juicio ahora, _Ginevra_ –soltó el rubio con desprecio –sino que mataras a nuestro líder sin compasión, viéndole a los ojos, siendo él tu marido y…

—Creo que tienes razón Theo –interrumpió Tom Riddle haciendo que todos murmuraran y Ginny le mirara perdiendo toda la fe –estamos en un país libre, ella hizo muchas cosas para que el país esté libre hoy, creo que el pago justo sería liberarla –soltó con dificultad.

—Bulgaria le ofrecerá hogar –habló Karkarov desde el público.

—El pueblo es quien tiene derecho a decidir.

—No –interrumpió Theo –hablamos de justicia y libertad, creo que es lo que se debe darle a alguien que influenció en eso a la guerra.

—Admiro tu determinación por defenderla, Riddle –se burló Theo –pero no podemos iniciar nuestra gran época de paz, dejando libre a la asesina de nuestro líder, de un hombre admirable e intachable, que lo único que hizo mal, fue enamorarse de ella –negó –conocerte, ha sido lo peor que nos ha pasado en toda la vida, maldigo que ahora lleves el apellido de mi hermano –escupió a los pies de la pelirroja.

—El pueblo será quien decida en esta ocasión –contestó tajante Remus –solucionaremos eso cuando tengamos un líder y aclaremos la situación estable del país.

 

Theo observó incrédulo como los presentes pedían que la castigaran, de la forma que fuera si no podían darle la pena de muerte, pero que le castigaran, era increíble como las personas tenían poca memoria.

 

—Ginevra Malfoy, has sido juzgada y encontrada culpable –soltó Theo.

 

oOo

 

Katie observó a Theo, después del juicio había estado completamente serio, no podía culparlo o quejarse, podía ponerse en sus zapatos, pero algo dentro de la historia de Ginny sonaba bastante sólida, y más el hecho de que alguien como Tom Riddle la apoyara, porque para defenderla de esa forma.

 

—Sé lo que estás pensando –soltó el  rubio –y creo que ha sido lo más justo que hemos podido hacer, tomando en cuenta que todos en el consejo la queremos muerta.

—Se suponía que Draco terminaría la guerra para ella ¿no es así? Ella no ha podido ver la tranquilidad en la que el país se ha visto envuelto, Theo, todo esto resultó ser en vano para ellos dos.

—Draco terminó muerto, ella en la cárcel, al menos uno de ellos está donde tiene que estar, me alegro de que ella esté encerrada.

— ¿Y si no mentía? –Theo se burló.

—Draco queriendo esclavizarnos, lo conocí por tantos años, él era incapaz de pensar tan siquiera en algo así.

—Riddle…

—Riddle está enamorado de ella, esa es la razón por la cual la defiende de esa forma, ella mató a mi hermano y eso es todo, ha sido juzgada.

—Iré al laboratorio –lo besó –te amo.

—Yo también te amo –sonrió –tú, Luna y Frank son lo único que me queda.

—Todo estará bien.

 

Tom se sentó frente a Katie, la chica le dedicó una sonrisa en forma de disculpa y no dijo nada, hasta que Riddle suspiró.

 

—Examinaste a Draco después de la muerte ¿cierto?

—Sí, y la causa de muerte fueron los dos impactos en el corazón que ella le dio, Tom, creo que…

—En su ropa ¿la revisaste?

—Por supuesto ¿por qué?

— ¿Había alguna nota? –Inquirió –escrita en código.

—No había nada en su ropa, Tom, nada de eso, ella no miente ¿cierto?

—Eso quiere decir que le crees –sonrió.

—Somos los únicos –admitió –tenemos que encontrar a Dumbledore, él hablará, él dirá todo lo que está pasando, que Draco en realidad era el malo.

—Sólo Ginevra sabe dónde está, y no creo que puedas acceder a ella.

—Sabes donde la tienen ¿cierto?

—Theo encontró ese lugar perfecto para ella, así que sí, lo sé.

—Katie, Dumbledore es nuestra última esperanza, ella no merece esto, mató a Draco, pero yo leí esa nota, él iba a vendernos, él pensaba esclavizarnos, le dije que amaba a Ginevra para saber si la teoría de Ron era cierta, cuando vencimos, él intentó matarme, y por un instante, incluso yo, pensé que lo lograría, pero algo lo distrajo y se alejó, creo que él cometió más crímenes que la guerra en realidad –se encogió de hombros –pero sólo Dumbledore puede confirmarlo.

 

oOo

 

Ginny levantó la vista cuando escuchó a alguien detenerse frente a las rejas, no había otra persona ahí, ni siquiera había soldados, así que era a la única a la que podrían visitar, observó a Minerva McGonagall observarla con desprecio, era la única forma en que la gente la observaba ahora, incluso Parvati cada que llevaba sus comidas, posiblemente ella observaría de igual manera a quien hubiese asesinado a Draco y ella hubiese quedado ciega al respecto de sus verdaderas intenciones.

 

—Espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nuevo hogar –soltó Minerva –tomando en cuenta que aquí pasarás el resto de tu vida.

—Tienes que escucharme, él no era lo que todos pensábamos, él quería esclavizarnos, Minerva, de ser el Draco que las dos amábamos ¿por qué lo mataría? –se acercó a ella.

—Realmente deseaba equivocarme contigo ¿sabes? –Negó –quería que cuando este día llegara, te pudiese abrazar y llamarte hija, Draco era como un hijo para mí, _era mi hijo,_ no lo tuve, pero le críe, le vi crecer –sollozó.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad –insistió.

—No puedo creerte ¿sabes por qué? –se burló –bien, claro que no lo sabes, puedo creerte que el mundo tenía planes para esclavizarnos, menos él, te diré algo, que jamás hemos compartido con nadie, sólo Remus, Draco y yo lo sabíamos –se alejó un paso –cuando las granadas mataron a los padres de Draco, él sólo tenía cinco años, el resto cree que los cinco años restantes hasta que Remus le encontraran vagó y sobrevivió a su más increíble instinto, pero lo cierto es que los ladrones lo encontraron y le vendieron, en esa época, Azkaban estaba dividido en cinco sectores, uno de ellos trabajaba con niños, eran la mano de obra que mantenía activa, pero los niños no vivían mucho tiempo después de que eran llevados ahí, no los alimentaban, los golpeaban y no dormían bien, cuando Remus le encontró y lo llevó conmigo el día que atacamos ese sector –enmudeció y sus lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo –me enamoré de la mirada inocente y asustada de ese niño, me juré a mí misma ese día, que lo protegería con mi vida, con todo mi ser, que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, pero tú fuiste eso malo, has sido como una enfermedad que se fue apoderando de él poco a poco, costándole la vida, él no esclavizaría a nadie porque sabía lo que era ser esclavizado, así que no me pidas que te crea eso –se burló –tengo que admitir que tengo tantas ganas de vengarle y matarte ahora mismo, pero la muerte sería algo compasivo y no estoy dispuesta a mostrarte misericordia, quiero que mueras aquí, sola y triste –sujetó los barrotes de la celda –me encargaré de que nadie se acuerde de ti, vivirás y morirás aquí, tendrás una larga vida llena de agonías, atenderé tus enfermedades sólo para darte una vida prolongada de soledad y sufrimiento –se burló –te volverás loca entre tanta soledad, mientras que a él, haré que todos lo recuerden, mantendré vivo su recuerdo, pudiste matarlo, pudo tener una vida corta, pero pasará a la historia, y me encargaré que en esa historia, tú nunca aparezcas, él jamás conoció ni amo a nadie llamado Ginevra Weasley.

—Pues en algo tiene razón, él jamás me amó –negó dolida.

—Ojalá eso hubiese sido cierto –admitió la mujer mayor –desearía que jamás hubieses aparecido en su vida, estas sola –Minerva introdujo la mano y la coloco en el estómago de la pelirroja –no tienes a nadie, y tu vientre quedó seco, jamás pudiste dar vida, porque estás podrida, todo lo que está cerca de ti muere, tu hijo, tus hermanos, Draco –negó –y me alegra, tu y yo perdimos todo en la guerra, pero yo podré disfrutar de la libertad y de la paz que Draco nos trajo, y tu morirás en el olvido, nadie recordará tu nombre, y de eso me encargaré yo.

 

Minerva McGonagall le observó de nuevo, se veía entera a pesar de la enfermedad, de la edad, pasarían muchos años para que ella muriera, y no le importaba si eso pasaba pronto o no, tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la guerra había terminado, la oscuridad de ese lugar era espantosa, había momentos en que ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche, si había pasado un minuto o una semana entera, quería gritar, iba a volverse loca.

 

Tom Riddle frunció el ceño cuando el consejo expuso lo que habían estado pensando, y más aún, que fuera el pueblo quien lo estuviese solicitando, él no quería, desde un inicio fueron sus aclaraciones, pero se había quedado para solucionar lo que pasaba con Ginevra, había pasado un mes, desde que la guerra había terminado, y ahora ya estaban acomodando las cosas en el país, eso era el siguiente paso.

 

—Tengo que pensarlo –negó y se puso de pie.

—Tienes tres días para dar una respuesta, Tom –le informó Remus –es el pueblo quien lo solicita, y creo que es lo mejor, Draco confiaba en ti.

—Lo pensaré.

 

El lugar que Katie le había dicho tenía que ser otro y él se había equivocado, eso era peor que unas catacumbas, era como descender al mismo infierno, estaba húmedo, en algunas partes del trayecto hacia calor, y estaba oscuro completamente, no quería ni imaginar las condiciones en las que ella estaba.

 

—Hola –la saludó cuando las luces se encendieron a causa del sensor de movimiento que había a unos pasos cerca de la celda, era la suficiente como para pretender ser luz solar la que iluminaba el lugar.

—Tom –soltó incrédula, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a los barrotes que los separaban –no puedo creer que te dejaran bajar.

—Fue una excepción –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –quería verte, saber cómo estás.

—Estoy bien –admitió con una sonrisa triste.

—No te ves del todo bien –acarició la mejilla de la chica pero Ginny rechazó el gesto.

—No quiero que malinterpretes mis gestos, te quiero de una forma no romántica, aunque me pareces hermosa y admirable.

— ¿Admirable? –Se burló –no es lo que la gente diría en estos momentos.

—Asesinaste al amor de tu vida para que no nos esclavizara, has sido la persona más valiente en la guerra, aun sabiendo que ya lo habías perdido casi todo, mataste a Draco, eso es admirable, muchas en tu lugar, se habrían quedado a gobernar a su lado sin importarles que esclavizara a los demás.

—Es que tú me crees –soltó incrédula.

—Un soldado me dio una nota de Dumbledore, estaba en código, el que él inventó –le aclaró –sé que planeaban esclavizarnos, le probé diciéndole que  te amaba, e intentó asesinarme, es sólo que algo más importante al parecer le distrajo, pero he estado detrás de todas las pistas para sacarte de aquí, Ginny, te juro que voy a sacarte de aquí, así tenga que aceptar el puesto que ellos me ofrecen.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? –sonrió y sus lágrimas cayeron.

—Cuando Barty me ayudó a escapar, conocí poco la libertad, porque tenía que estar escondido, odiaba a las personas porque pensaban que todas eran como Dumbledore, y que su organización había matado a todos los buenos, los Malfoy, el único que quedaba cerca era Barty y tenía que fingir ser de los malos, un día me pidió que lo acompañara al complejo, que fingiera ser un soldado, y acepté, porque odiaba estar escondido, te conocí ese día, eras una niña adorable, corrías por todos lados, en un vestido blanco que para ese momento estaba lleno de tierra, estabas descalza, con tus cabellos pelirrojos alborotados y sus mejillas manchadas de tierra, reías como loca por algo, le pedí a Barty que me llevara consigo más seguido para verte, siempre te vi como a una hermana pequeña, como a alguien que quería que cambiara el mundo, pero en un momento, Barty dijo algo que era completamente cierto, _ya habías cambiado mi mundo,_ si pudiese cambiar muchas cosas del pasado, lo haría, siento que estés aquí por mi culpa, si yo hubiese conservado la nota de Dumbledore  y no se la hubiese dado a Draco…

—Todo está bien –sonrió y sujetó sus manos –todos tenemos lo que merecemos, Tom.

—Eso no es cierto, porque tú sin duda no mereces esto.

—Aun así, todos tenemos lo que queríamos, el país que amo es libre y eso me basta, fue un precio justo el cual tuve que pagar.

—Intenté dar con Dumbledore para que atestiguara que Draco quería esclavizarnos, pero el maldito cobarde se quitó la vida un par de días después de que se dio a conocer la muerte de Draco.

— ¿De qué puesto se trata? –sonrió ella para cambiar el tema, sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, él no podría sacarla de ahí.

—Aún no se sabe que título formal se colocará, pero es algo así como… _presidente_ del país.

— ¡Eso es maravilloso! –admitió ella con una sonrisa genuina.

—Lo sé, podré usar mi poder para sacarte de aquí…. ¿Qué ocurre? –frunció el ceño.

—No lo has comprendido, Tom, no quiero que me saques de aquí, no quiero que uses tu poder, no quiero que esto termine corrompido desde antes de comenzar, no quiero que hagas nada de eso, te diré algo, serás un maravilloso líder, sé que lo serás, porque mi opción para gobernarnos a todos nosotros nunca fue Draco, siempre fuiste tú, sabía que él gobernaría porque el pueblo lo pediría, pero tú eras mi candidato favorito –admitió.

—Así que quieres que acepte, a pesar de que dije que quería paz.

—Quiero un buen líder, Tom, si quieres hacer algo por mí, que sea saber que al menos, todo esto ha valido la pena y que ellos tienen un buen gobernante.

—Lo haré –aceptó y acarició la mejilla de la chica que no se alejó esta vez, besó su frente como un gesto protector y la notó extraña.

— ¿Estás enferma? Porque puedo llamar a Katie y…

—No –lo tranquilizó divertida –estoy bien, ve por ese puesto y guíalos bien.

 

Tom se alejó de ella después de unos minutos de observarla en silencio, acostumbrarse a la luz solar fue un completo reto, y eso que sólo había pasado media hora bajando a la celda y quince minutos hablando con Ginevra.

 

—Así que me imagino que ya has tomado una decisión –habló Remus.

—Acepto –contestó Tom, haciendo que todos sonrieran satisfechos.

—No se diga más, haremos que el pueblo se entere, haremos los preparativos para el evento –se puso de pie McGonagall.

 

Sólo Tom y Remus se quedaron en el lugar, cada uno ocupando la silla que ocupaban cada que había junta, y que en cuestión de días, Tom ocuparía la vacía que había dejado McGonagall por todo ese tiempo.

 

—Quiero pedirte un favor personal, Remus –soltó Tom.

—Si es sobre la libertad de Ginevra, hice una excepción al dejarte bajar hoy.

—Ella no quiere que la saque ni que use mi futuro poder para ello –soltó, así que el hombre lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

—No sé lo que quieres entonces.

—Quiero que me dejes visitarla, tal vez no diario, pero una vez por semana tal vez…

—Una vez al mes y es arriesgado –soltó Remus.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Sólo… cada vez que sientas que te estas enamorando de ella, recuerda la ubicación de la tumba de Draco –lo aconsejó y salió dejándolo completamente solo.

 

Los preparativos del evento se prolongaron más de lo que ellos pensaron que se prolongaría, porque tenían asuntos que arreglar, como reconstruir el país a causa de las granadas, la guerra, tenían que tener todo en un perfecto funcionamiento si querían funcionar como país, así que se enfocaron en lo principal, y a la gente no parecía importarle que no hubiesen hecho oficial el nombramiento aún, porque sabían que detrás de las mejoras sólo había un nombre: Tom Riddle.

 

—Todo saldrá bien –sonrió Luna acomodándole el saco.

—Gracias por la ayuda –sonrió Tom.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, si Draco estuviese aquí, lo haría por él.

—Ginevra no lo hizo…

—No vuelvas a mencionarla –soltó enfadada – _esa perra_ tiene lo que merece, y en cuanto a nosotros, jamás ha existido, y si no quieres que el pueblo te abucheé, evita nombrarla, no sé, el resto de tu vida –dijo furiosa y se alejó, saliendo del lugar.

 

El evento fue un éxito, el discurso que preparó tuvo que ser editado en muchas ocasiones, porque la amenaza de Luna no fue tomada tan a la ligera, ayudaría a Ginevra, claro que haría su mejor esfuerzo, pero haría también lo que le prometió a ella.

 

El descenso fue espantoso de nuevo para Tom, y el hecho de que sólo pudiese hacerlo una vez por mes no iba a solucionar para nada las cosas, tenía que convencer a Remus de que lo dejara bajar más seguido para verla, hacía un mes desde la vez que la había visto, y no podía tolerar la idea de imaginarla sola ahí.

 

—Hola –saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tom Riddle –sonrió ella –me alegra verte –se acercó a él.

—Te veo muy pálida ¿segura que estás bien? –su tono preocupado la hicieron negar.

—Estoy aquí, sin una pisca de sol, es normal que esté pálida, exagerado –soltó una risita encantadora, que lo tranquilizó.

—Es cierto, es sólo que no me acostumbro a esto y… realmente creo que estás mal.

—Todo lo contrario –recargó su frente en uno de los barrotes, lo sujetó de la mano y la llevó hasta su estómago, Tom la observó confundido, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

—Ginny –susurró –no puedo creerlo.

—Somos dos, la verdad es que yo tampoco, jamás pensé que de todos los lugares en los que Draco y yo... Pudiésemos concebir sería en una celda, en este mismo complejo –negó, con una mirada soñadora aún en los ojos –tal parece que perder todo ha traído una buena consecuencia.

— _No hay mal que por bien no venga –_ recitó Tom.

—Por favor no vayas a decirles nada –suplicó.

—Tienen que revisarte, Ginny, si queremos que todo vaya bien, tiene que revisarte Katie.

—Ella le dirá a Theo –soltó asustada.

—Ella te cree –confesó.

—Luces bastante elegante ¿es una fecha importante? –cambio de tema.

—Estás viendo al nuevo presidente de la Nueva Gran Bretaña –le guiñó un ojo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces, sé qué harás un buen trabajo guiándolos.

—Lo sé, y sólo pedí a cambio que me dejaran verte, eso no corrompe tu sueño ¿o sí?

—No –negó y sonrío –te agradezco todo esto, Tom, si este bebé no viniese en camino, serias todo lo que me queda, ahora tengo a dos personas valiosas a las cuales aferrarme, por las cuales no volverme loca aquí encerrada.

—Sigo esperando un milagro –admitió él.

—Eso jamás pasará –soltó sin ánimo Ginny.

—No me hagas perder la fe –besó la frente de la pelirroja.

 

Remus sólo le había conseguido quince minutos con ella un día al mes, y eso para él era una tortura, ahora eso mezclado con la noticia de su embarazo.

 

—Está bastante inquieto –habló Hagrid, un hombre con un aspecto bastante rudo y temible, pero con una personalidad de un niño de dos años.

—No, estoy bien –sonrío.

—Señor Presidente, no me quiero entrometer en lo que nadie me ha llamado, pero he estado notando que en su agenda, hay un día al mes donde sus deberes no aparecen por una hora quince.

—Tengo cita médica cada mes, es revisión de rutina.

—No le importará que lo acompañe a su revisión de rutina mañana ¿cierto?

—McGonagall te ha mandado a investigar ¿cierto?

—Yo no he dicho eso, señor –contestó nervioso.

—No te preocupes, Hagrid pero creo que hay una necesidad primaria bastante primitiva que incluso el presidente tiene, y que una mujer como McGonagall no querrá seguir investigando ¿cierto? –sonrío.

—Como me ordene, señor.

 

El hombre salió alegre, por tener una excusa perfecta para cubrir el secreto de su jefe, porque Hagrid era el único aparte de Remus y Katie que estaban al tanto de lo que hacía cada 12 de mes, desde hacía seis meses.

 

La pelirroja sonrío, le extendió un pedazo de pan cuando lo vio, él negó, la comida que le llevaban era basta y rica, hasta en eso, Minerva no la maltrataba o mataba de hambre.

 

—Estás hermosa –acaricio el abultado vientre cuando ella se acercó.

—Gracias, pero creo que cada día crezco más –se burló.

—Sin duda me encantaría que vivieras este momento de una manera completamente distinta –admitió.

—Estoy disfrutándolo –sonrío.

—No como deberías –soltó enfadado y frustrado.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿En una habitación, durmiendo al lado de un hombre que no me amaba? Viendo como esclavizaría a personas inocentes mientras yo vivo como reina, mientras mi hijo crece viendo esas monstruosidades –negó.

—Es mejor que nacer y crecer en la oscuridad –soltó brusco.

—Sé que merece más que a un padre malvado y una madre asesina –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y observó a otro lado –llámame egoísta por quererlo a mi lado a pesar de eso.

—Qué lástima –Tom se giró sorprendido ante la voz de Minerva.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –bufó Tom.

—Quería saber quién satisfacía esa primera necesidad primitiva, ahora veo que solo desperdicias tiempo en venir a verla –negó –pero te agradezco que me hicieras bajar a pesar de no desearlo, saber que Draco tendrá continuidad, sin duda me alegra, tendré algo que me recuerde a él, podré cuidarle y verle crecer, algo que su madre biológica no podrá, no te preocupes –le sonrió –mantente sana por el bebé, que sus padres y yo, cuidaremos de él.

—Yo soy su madre, y tú no podrás...

—Eso veremos en unos meses, y no te preocupes, Riddle, puedes verla todas las veces que quieras, pero lo sabes muy bien, afuera de este lugar, su nombre no se pronunciará.

 

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ella se sentó en la cama, y sonrío apenada.

 

—Eso no era mi intención, tienes que creerme que...

—Te creo –lo tranquilizó –llegaría un momento en que ella lo tendría que saber, no sé porque Parvati no ha dicho nada.

—Posiblemente crea que Dolohov es el padre –argumento.

—Posiblemente –admitió.

 

Tardó más de quince minutos con ella, odiaba los barrotes que los separaban, quería consolarla y acariciar el vientre de una forma más cómoda, pero había deseos imposibles.

 

oOo

 

Remus puso mala cara cuando Hagrid interrumpió la junta entre Riddle, un comisionado de Carlisle, el hombre le dijo algo a Tom, que se disculpó y salió apresurado del lugar, avanzó hasta el salón amarillo, donde se encontraba McGonagall.

 

—Riddle –saludo.

—No puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a G...

—No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre –bramó.

—Eso ha sido muy bajo incluso para usted –bufó –quitarle a su hijo sin darle la oportunidad ni siquiera de conocerlo –camino de un lado a otro enfadado.

—Mi nieto es hermoso –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa –es una lástima que su madre muriera a dar a luz –negó –huérfano, alguien tendrá que adoptarlo, es bueno que Theo fuera como un hermano para Draco, nadie mejor que él para cuidar de mi nieto.

—No dudo de que Katie y Theo puedan ser unos buenos padres, pero no creo justo que...

—No fue justo que matara a mi hijo, en esta vida, se paga con creces lo que se hace, ella mató a mi hijo, bueno, yo le arrebaté al suyo, que lastima que ninguno se vaya poder conocer.

—Ahora entiendo la maldad de Draco, espero que ese bebé sacara el buen corazón de su madre.

—Ha sido un niño –le informó –y Riddle, si le das alguna clase de información de su hijo, te juro que enviaré al pequeño a un lugar donde jamás lo encuentren.

—No voy a decirle nada –soltó.

—No vuelvas a pedirme que baje –soltó Theo entrando.

—Será la última vez –prometió Minerva.

—Era de suponerse que estarías aquí, Riddle –soltó Theo.

  — ¿Dónde más estaría? ¿Robándole a su hijo a una pobre mujer?

—Es el hijo de Draco también.

—También puede ser...

— ¿Tuyo? –Se burló Theo –no dudo que lo desees, pero ver al bebé es ver a Draco de nuevo.

—No son mejor de lo que Dolohov hizo –soltó furioso.

—Ella me suplicó que al menos le dejáramos elegir al padrino, y te eligió a ti –soltó haciendo que Tom lo observará.

—Por supuesto que lo seré –soltó.

 

Bajó apresurado, el lugar seguía de la misma manera, pero ella se veía completamente exhausta, le sonrió e intentó ponerse de pie.

 

—No te esfuerces –pidió.

— ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo es? –inquirió entusiasmada.

—No le he visto aún, pero sin duda será igual que su madre, le iré a ver en cuanto llegue al complejo.

—Términos neutrales, Minerva te prohibió decirme algo ¿cierto?

—Algo así, pero en mi defensa, no me dejas usar mi poder para...

—Así están bien las cosas, le pedí a Theo que te permita ser el padrino, espero que al menos eso pueda elegir.

—Ya me lo ha pedido, y no te preocupes, cuidaré de él como si fueses tú.

—Quiero que sea feliz, y sé en el fondo de mi corazón que no lo será aquí, Tom, pero no pude ni siquiera verle, no sé cómo viviré el resto de mis días sin saber cómo es el rostro de mi propio hijo.

—Bueno, él tampoco sabrá cómo eres –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso tampoco ayuda –suspiró.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para solucionar eso, lo prometo, haré lo que esté en mis manos para que las cosas entre tú y tu hijo sean diferentes.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no será posible, ninguno de nosotros pudo salvar a Draco –le recordó –es obvio que a su hijo lo tendrán más que protegido.

—En eso tienes razón –sonrió apenado.

 

oOo

 

Tom Riddle entró al lugar dejándole paso a la nueva Presidenta de La Nueva Gran Bretaña, Hannah Abbott. Que por lo poco que Tom alcanzaba a escuchar mientras firmaba los últimos documentos que tenía para que no quedaran nada pendientes, el discurso de Hannah estaba siendo maravilloso, y ella era una mujer maravillosa, había nacido entre los ladrones, pero ella había buscado la manera de hacer algo, y lo había logrado, a tal grado, que ahora estaba llevando las riendas de todo el país.

 

—Me imagino que ahora irá directamente con ella a decirle que su periodo ha terminado ¿cierto? –sonrió Hagrid.

—Me conoces bastante bien –sonrió Tom negando.

—Han pasado seis años ya –dijo el hombre y sus ojos se aguadaron a punto de las lágrimas, haciendo que Riddle sintiera una punzada directa en el corazón.

—Y no he podido sacarla de ese espantoso sitio, lo sé, Hagrid –negó frustrado.

—Pero no ha pasado un solo día en que usted dejara de intentarlo, ha buscado de todas las formas y métodos para liberarla, pero el odio que el señor Nott y la profesora McGonagall sienten por ella, ha pesado más de lo que pensé que lo haría, señor Riddle, creo que debería admitir lo que ha pasado a lo largo de estos seis años.

—No es el momento ni el lugar para eso, Hagrid.

—Pero señor, nunca será el momento ni el lugar para eso, está enamorado de ella, y creo que ella con el tiempo ha comenzado a sentir algo por usted, es correspondido, debería decirle.

—Soy la única persona con la que ha hablado por seis años –se burló –de ser las cosas de otra manera…

—Si Malfoy estuviese aquí, posiblemente las cosas serían diferentes ahora –admitió el hombre de barba abundante –y aunque ella no le ame como amó a Draco Malfoy, puedo asegurarle que es correspondido de más de una manera.

—Señor Presidente –le habló un chico que apenas conocía.

—Llámame Tom –pidió –ya no soy más el presidente, es la señorita Abbott ahora –le recordó –soy uno más de ustedes ahora –sonrió.

—La señora Nott me ha pedido que le invite a almorzar para festejar, su ahijado ha hecho un comentario extra diciendo que si no va, no lo perdonará.

—Bien, eso ha sido una amenaza directa, tendré que ir –sonrió divertido observando a Hagrid – ¿quieres unirte Hagrid? Lo adoras.

—Pero no he preparado galletas para el pequeño Draco –se quejó Hagrid.

—No creo que eso le moleste, con que lo visites le vendrá bien, lo sé.

—Está bien –sonrió el hombre y se alisó los cabellos esponjados.

 

Entraron a la bonita residencia de los Nott, el jardín estaba bien cuidado y lucía hermoso, sonrío nostálgico. Bajó la mirada cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en las piernas, el niño rubio de cinco años sonrío ampliamente al verlo, abrazó a Hagrid después de que su padrino le alborotara los cabellos.

 

— ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! –Exclamó completamente excitado y corrió en círculos –pensé que no vendrías padrino.

—Bueno tu mensaje no dejaba opción a no venir –sonrío y él niño escondió sus manos en su espalda y dedico una sonrisa más tierna.

—Mamá y papá están en el jardín trasero, yo estaba aquí porque quería esperar a que llegaran.

—Eso es lo más dulce que alguien me dijera jamás –soltó Hagrid sorbiéndose los mocos y provocando una sonrisa auténtica en los labios del niño, una sonrisa idéntica a la de Ginevra, Tom sólo sonrío ante ese pensamiento.

 

La mesa del jardín trasero era lo bastante amplia para los recién llegados, Tom sonrío cordial al ver a Minerva McGonagall sentada, llevaba un vestido color beige con un amplio sombrero que la cubría del sol, sus gafas le daban un toque aristocrático, salvo que esa palabra ya no era más que una vieja palabra, vacía que en esa nueva sociedad, no significaba mucho.

 

—Me alegro que pudiese venir, señor Presidente –tentó McGonagall.

—Ya no soy más el presidente, el cargo ahora está en manos de alguien más, una chica bastante inteligente que podrá llevar incluso mejor que yo las riendas del país.

—Tengo que admitirlo, Riddle, han sido seis años magníficos, llenos de paz y perfección, lo que buscábamos desde un inicio, Draco no se equivocó en buscarte –sonrío Minerva.

—No fue él quien me buscó –soltó él.

—Pero sí quien te encontró –soltó Theo –y no arruinemos el día, por favor.

—Tienes razón como siempre, Theo –aceptó la mujer mayor –Me imagino que ya fuiste a verla y decirle que dejaste el cargo –sonrío burlona.

—No –negó –iba a ir a verle, pero la invitación de Katie y de Draco llegó en ese momento, decidí venir a verlo primero.

—Sabes muy bien que tienes prohibido hablarle de él, cualquier mínimo detalle que esa mujer sepa de él, sabes lo que significará.

—Lo tengo muy en claro –contestó bruscamente.

—Veo que el interés ha incrementado ¿vas a mudarte con ella ahora que no tienes nada importante que hacer? –soltó socarrona.

—No sabía que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo, posiblemente lo hiciera, pero me interesa seguir en contacto con  _su hijo._

—La diferencia es que mientras no le digas de qué color es su cabello, cuántos dientes ha perdido, o su nombre, podrías entrar y salir de la celda.

— ¿No te asusta que le ayude a escapar? –sonrío.

—Ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría, más ella, tiene algo importante que mantener seguro todavía –la mujer mayor observó al pequeño rubio correr de un lado a otro, se levantó apresurada cuando lo vio caer de bruces, pero se levantó riendo como loco divertido y Siguió corriendo.

 

oOo

 

Las palabras de Hagrid le golpearon de nuevo al tenerla frente a él, sonriéndole tiernamente, como su hijo lo había hecho hacia unas horas atrás, nadie podría negar que esa pelirroja era su madre si los viera haciendo las mismas muecas tiernas y encantadoras.

 

—Se ve bastante atractivo,  _señor presidente_ –bromeó Ginny, sacó sus manos por los barrotes y acomodo un poco las solapas del hombre, las sujetó y acaricio con la yema de su dedo pulgar los nudillos huesudos.

—Hoy ha sido un día importante –admitió.

—No podías dejarme creer que te arreglaste así sólo para venir a verme ¿cierto? –sonrío.

—No sabía que eso era lo que querías escuchar.

—Eres bastante malo con las mujeres ¿he?

—Bastante malo.

—Ya bien, dime ¿qué se celebró?

—Hoy terminé mi cargo como Presidente ¿sabes? Podré venir a verte más seguido.

—Esa es una buena noticia ¿Quién ha sido elegido ahora?

—Es un ella, su nombre es Hannah Abbott –contestó –es una chica realmente asombrosa, bastante comprometida con el país y una visión bastante...

—Suenas bastante emocionado –comentó con una sonrisa burlona –Hannah Abbott tiene que ser más que eso, para llamarte tanto la atención...

—Desde Astoria, solo me he interesado por una chica.

—Lamento que Draco fuera capaz de hacer algo así, ella no era de mi agrado gracias a él, pero creo que ahora que sé la versión oficial, lamento que él le arruinara la vida de ese modo, y a ti, pero me alegro que encuentres a alguien ahora, realmente lo mereces, es bastante afortunada.

—Draco debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba en estos momentos –soltó Tom –de no haber matado a Astoria, posiblemente no estaría aquí –la pelirroja desvío la mirada –enamorado de ti –completó recuperando la mirada de Ginny, que le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y una mirada dulce.

—Te fijaste en la persona incorrecta, Tom.

—Sé que en tu vida y en tu corazón sólo hay lugar para él pero...

—Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada aquí –le interrumpió –estamos separados por más que unas barras de acero inoxidable, Tom, y por primera vez no me refiero a Draco y lo mucho que le amé –el corazón del hombre se aceleró.

—Quiero sacarte de aquí.

—Y yo quiero muchas cosas, pero ninguno de nuestros deseos se cumplirá, y es mejor que lo aceptemos, el último milagro que cruzó mi vida fue mi hijo, o mi hija, no lo sé –su mirada se llenó de dolor.

—Te amo –le dijo, porque creyó que ya era el momento de decirlo, desde hacía un tiempo, sabía que la amaba, y tampoco fue algo que resultó de la noche a la mañana.

— _Te amo_ –las palabras de la mujer realmente lo sorprendieron, pero en el fondo lo alegraron, acaricio la mejilla sucia y la besó a través de los barrotes de la celda.

 

Los labios de Ginevra eran suaves, un poco agrietados pero seguían siendo suaves, el beso fue lento, tenían años conociéndose, pero sus labios eran completamente nuevos para el otro, y el primer encuentro entre sus labios le estaba resultando fabuloso a Tom.

 

—Te amo –le aseguró antes de volver a la superficie.

 

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas, la facilidad con la que un beso podría cambiar un mundo, una vida, Draco Malfoy había hecho todo esto tan bien, que se aseguró que si Ginny no estaba con él, no estaría con nadie, pero no contaba con él, y así le fuera la vida, la sacaría de ahí, y le haría ver la libertad que ella consiguió.

 

 

oOo

 

Tom Riddle caminaba bajo la fuerte lluvia, el funeral de Minerva McGonagall había sido maravilloso, pero para él, que conocía ese lado perverso de la mujer que pasó muchos años intentando reivindicarse sólo para arruinar más vidas, sólo habían sido palabras hipócritas, salvo las palabras del pequeño Draco Malfoy Jr. De ocho años de edad.

 

La mujer levantó la vista sorprendida, jamás había visto al ex presidente Riddle de esa forma, así que pidió a sus asistentes que salieran, para darle un poco de privacidad.

 

—Señorita Presidenta, ambos sabemos que la muerte de Minerva McGonagall han cambiado solo tres cosas en el país, y la única que me importa, es la que está encerrada injustamente.

—Tom –lo tuteo –el caso de la mujer encarcelada ha sido juzgado y es irrevocable.

—Porque Minerva así lo dispuso, pero ambos sabemos que podemos reabrirlo.

—Theodore Nott y Luna Longbottom se negaran.

— ¡Ese niño rubio es su hijo! –Golpeó la mesa –les han arrebatado ocho años de sus vidas, y el único crimen que ella ha cometido, es regalarnos la libertad que ahora tenemos.

—Todo está bien –dijo la mujer al guardia que entró –este caso está fuera de mis manos.

—Al menos apele a tu buen juicio.

—Aún no he terminado, Tom –Hannah se puso de pie y le sonrió –sólo hay alguien que puede sacar a Ginevra de ahí.

— ¿Quién?

—Me llegó una invitación de la SUN, el Ministro Antti Nieminen de Finlandia quiere saber si nos uniremos, él puede llevar el juicio sin que se intervenga y por fin sea justo –Tom sonrío y la esperanza brillo en sus ojos –tomará tiempo, tal vez un par de años, pero posiblemente la respuesta sea favorable.

—Ha estado nueve años ahí –soltó –uno o dos más no harán mucho peor las cosas, no dejaré de amarle en ese tiempo.

—Que es lo que importa.

 

El rubio de ocho años se acercó a su padrino y suspiró triste por la pérdida de su abuela.

 

—Fuiste a verla ¿cierto? Le dijiste que la abuela murió.

—Fui a verla, pero esa noticia no se la dije.

—No quieres hacerla feliz con esa noticia ¿he?

—Draco –musitó Riddle –hay algo de tu madre que no entiendes aún.

—Que no debo decirles a mi tío Theo y a la tía Katie que me has contado sobre ella, que está encerrada y que por tu culpa, me muero de ganas de conocerla ¿cierto? Padrino, me has contado todo sobre ella, omitiendo información de mi padre, pero a él siento que lo conozco desde que nací, todo el mundo habla de él, mis clases de historia son extrañas, porque el nombre del héroe del cuento es el de mi padre, y compartimos nombre, a ella... Ella es como una sombra, nadie la menciona, para las personas, el gran líder de la resistencia, Draco Malfoy, sólo se enamoró de una mujer, Pansy Parkinson, que fue una traidora, y de una mujer llamada Astoria Greengrass, mi madre sólo fue una golfa de cantina, claro esa historia no la cuentan los libros.

—Tu madre es una mujer maravillosa, y tu abuela hiciera lo que hiciera, así fuera separarlos, tú madre jamás se alegraría por su muerte.

—Quiero bajar contigo y conocerla, decirle que a pesar de que mi padre sea el héroe, ella lo es para mí, que si le hace feliz, me gustaría vivir con ella aún sea en esa celda.

—Creí que Minerva te había dicho que...

—Ella dijo específicamente que no podía decirle nada a Ginevra de Draco, ni siquiera si fue un niño o niña, pero jamás me prohibió hablarle a él de su madre –gruñó Tom.

— _Ginevra –_ musitó el niño de ocho años y sus ojos grises brillaron ante la felicidad pura, era la primera vez en su vida, que escuchaba el nombre de su madre, su padrino siempre lo había ocultado –mi madre se llama Ginevra, por fin sé su nombre.

—Ella ni siquiera quiso conocerte –soltó Theo.

—No me mientas, ya lo sé, y sabes, le creo a mi padrino, le creo que mi madre es inocente,  _mi padre jamás la hubiese amado de haber sido capaz de hacer lo que dicen que hizo._

 

El niño se alejó, dejando a Theo perplejo, ver cómo un niño de ocho años que jamás había visto a su madre le defendía con tanta fiereza, era como ver a su mejor amigo defenderla, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerlo, tenía razón, Draco jamás le hubiese amado si ella fuese capaz de hacer algo así, tuvo miles de oportunidades de matarlo, sin embargo, siempre corrió al peligro por él.

 

—Tengo que irme –dijo Theo y salió de su casa un poco aturdido.

 

oOo

 

Tom se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque, Draco seguía de pie, con un pequeño libro en las manos que hablaba de una de las eras anteriores, pero Tom no prestaba mucha atención a lo que el niño leía en voz alta.

 

—Pensé que me ayudarías con mi tarea, padrino –se quejó –no sé cómo llegaste a presidente si no sueles prestar mucha atención –soltó enfadado.

 

Tom sonrió, iba a rebatir eso diciéndole que su padre solía ser más despistado de lo que parecía y que a veces tenía que explicar con manzanas lo que había dicho para que él entendiera, y luego recordó las cosas de las que Draco Malfoy padre, era capaz de hacer, como hacerles creer a un país entero que la única mujer que lo había amado, lo asesinó, y privarle de la libertad por once malditos años.

 

—Me distraje un instante y me estás regañando, creo que serías buen presidente.

—No –negó –eso lo dejo a personas con más visión que la mía, no creo que sea bueno tomando decisiones por los demás.

—Todos pensamos eso hasta que el pueblo nos elige –sonrió Tom.

—A ti no te eligió el pueblo, te eligió mi madre y por eso te volviste en holograma en nuestro libro como el primer presidente de La Nueva Gran Bretaña y en general, como el primer presidente de la historia, porque antes era la…

—Monarquía –completó haciendo que el niño sonriera.

—Al menos prestaste atención.

—A tu madre le encantaba parlotear sobre los hechos inútiles de las eras pasadas, diciendo que habían sido los años dorados del país.

—Mi padre hizo los mejores años dorados por ella ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Cierto –mintió Tom.

 

No era de su agrado mentirle, pero había tenido una charla un poco acalorada con Ginevra al respecto, y ella le había dicho que no sería quien le hablara mal de su padre, inclusive ella no sería capaz de hacerlo, hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho, ella no quería fomentar ninguna clase de odio en su hijo, y la admiraba incluso más, por eso.

 

—Vaya –dijo Draco dejando el libro en el banco junto a su padrino, con la vista perdida en un punto –padrino –lo empujó llamando su atención y sentándose junto a él –digo ¿no crees que esa mujer es completamente hermosa?

—Tienes diez años, Draco –se burló Tom.

—Eso no le quita lo guapa a la mujer ¿no te gustaría para que fuera mi madrina? –Sonrió –su cabello es bonito, parece una llama encendida, de esa clase de llamas que no puedes apagar.

—Te diré algo, pero prometerás comportarte como te educan en la escuela ¿de acuerdo?

—Soy uno de los mejores comportados de la escuela, padrino, no hago escándalo por nada.

—Bien –bajó la voz y se acercó al niño para decirle el secreto – _ella es tú mamá._

Hubo un segundo de silencio por parte de los dos, el niño observó a la mujer que se acercaba y por primera vez reconoció a la acompañante, era la presidenta Hannah Abbott la que venía con esa pelirroja bonita.

 

— ¡Mamá! –exclamó el niño y se echó a correr.

 

Los ojos de Ginevra ubicaron al niño de inmediato, y avanzó más apresurada, cuando estuvo frente a su hijo, se dejó caer de rodillas, él se abalanzó a sus brazos siendo bien recibido por la mujer de cabellos de fuego.

 

—Parece que por fin están juntos –soltó Theo junto a Riddle.

—Por fin –aceptó –nos tomó dos años, gracias por ayudarnos al final.

—Él tenía razón, mi hermano jamás la hubiese amado de ser una traidora.

—En serio, gracias.

—Ustedes están juntos ahora ¿cierto? –Tom observó a la pelirroja a lo lejos que lloraba mientras observaba a su hijo, y recordó lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía dos noches, antes de que ella saliera de esa celda, la suavidad de la piel de Ginevra, sus labios, habían estado juntos por once años, pero apenas hacía dos días, habían estado realmente juntos en una forma intima.

—Sí –admitió.

—Me alegro que al fin encontrara un hombre que le amara como merece –admitió Theo con pesadez –mi hermano debió amarla como ella merecía, sin embargo jugo con ella –sujetó el hombro de Tom –de un hombre que la amó con locura a otro –sonrió –espero que por fin tengan esa paz y felicidad que se merecen.

—Creo que al final, ella podrá disfrutar de todo lo que Draco le negó por años, tendrá la oportunidad de ver el nuevo amanecer de la era que ella nos trajo.


End file.
